This Rabbit, This Fox, and Me
by MondayBoy
Summary: A young man falls from the sky, through a tree. However, his fate twist, he survives the fall, waking up to the unfamiliar place. Now, he comes to realize it is not his world. It is the world where is no human existed. What would this man do as an only human when he has to live in Zootopia?
1. Prologue 1

_A/N : I have to say that this is my first time to write a fiction, and English is not my first language. Therefore, I am sorry for my grammar and spelling, and I am willing to improve. I will be pleased if you review and criticize my fiction, but please be reasonable. Also, if you have any suggestion and question, or offer to help me with grammar thing, feel free to PM me and I will contact you back ASAP._

 _The first three chapters (Prologue 1, 2, Chapter 0) are the introduction story. They are a bit long, but I want you to understand my protagonist character's info, situation, and feeling. After that, the main story will be shorter and more into Zootopia things._

 _Rated T for some violence, some swear words and a few suggestive adult themes._

 _ **Disclaimer** : All Zootopia rights are belonging to Disney, not me. I don't own it._

 _PS : I had edited this chapter, but still waiting for the beta reader to check my grammar._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE 1**

* * *

"No!... Ryan!" cried out loud from a young blonde-haired, brown-eyed, white luxury dressed woman who was on the opened door helicopter. While the aircraft flew off the skyscraper, her hand grabbed the helicopter door, and another hand reached out to her dearly beloved man. Her hazel brown eyes full of shocking and sorrow tears gazed at the man who was falling with a sad smile and muttering something. She could not hear what he said, but from his lips he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Alice," muttered from an early twenty black-haired, dark-eyed, tuxedo-wearing man.

 _And again… I cannot keep her promise…_ he thought and closed his eyes. He could not bear to see his lover again. All he heard was the sound of the wind while he drifted straight down.

 _I failed again… I'm not worthy to be her bodyguard… or her lover…_

 _I'm so sorry, Alice, Mariah, Anderson, Sam… everyone…_

He continued in his thought. Blaming, scolding, and damning himself for his failures and unworthiness, until he felt himself not falling anymore. He felt like he was floating in darkness, then a small white dot appeared that continuously shone brighter and larger.

 _Heh... is this before death experience, huh?_ He chuckled in thought. The train of flashback memories that wound throughout his head looked like rewinding tapes of his life. The rewinding tapes of memory suddenly stopped. It showed the scene of night time at his familiar spot. It was the small park in the middle of the civilized city named 'Bangkok.' This park was made by a multi-billion dollars' company called 'Genman Corp.' located across the street of the fiftyish stories business building.

 _Ah… this was where I first met with Alice 2 years ago…_

* * *

 **Day 1 'Fateful Night'**

A man with dark hair and dark eyes wearing an old white T-shirt under a dirty gray jacket, black jeans, and nearly ripped red sneaker woke up from his nap under a tree, on the small hill where covered by green grass. He sat up and looked around. It was already dark and quiet there. He stood up and stretched his legs and arms, and turn his back and neck until he heard cracking sound from his back and neck, then he let out his satisfied sigh.

 _Well… it's already night… I should get out here before the police come and chase me off…_ he thought while he was dusting some dirt and grass off his ripped jeans. Preparing to walk out and search somewhere else for sleeping through the night, he heard.

"DAMN!"

He flinched and suddenly turned his head to the direction of a loud swear word, coming from a young girl who stood in front of the old vending machine. The man who was still sleepy gazed at her, collecting the detail of her and the situation. What he saw was a young long straight blonde-haired, hazel brown-eyed girl wearing a white-creamed color long sleeve shirt with big black round buttons and a black thin loose bow tie, plain black leggings, and a shiny black pair of ballet shoes.

 _She's a foreigner…_ He concluded in his thoughts.

"Urghhh! Why don't you accept this card!" She yelled angrily at the vending machine. She stood, pushing her credit card into a coin inserting hole.

"Uhh… young lady… this is an old vending machine. It doesn't have credit card function yet. So, you have to pay in cash," he said as he walked near to her.

She jumped, quickly turned around, and glanced annoyingly at the man who had startled her. For a second passed, she groaned and said, "First, don't call me 'young lady.' Second, I'm thirsty and trying to buy a drink. Third, in my country, every vending machine is accepting credit card, so there is no need of cash. And lastly…"

She paused for a second and stormed, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

Then, she pointed her finger out to the man waiting for his answer or any respond. In reply, the man rolled his eyes, held his hands up in defeat gesture, and said, "Whatever, YOUNG LADY… this country may not be as modern as yours. So, you should have some cash with you, just in case of an emergency like what happen now. And… before you ask someone name, you should tell YOUR NAME FIRST! For instance, 'Hello, my name is Ryan Young. What is your name?' like this…"

As he finished, he gestured showing that it was her turn.

"Okay, then. *Ahem* 'Hi there, Mr. Young. My name is Alicia Himmel Genman. I'm the only heir of the mighty, wealthy Genman family and soon to be the successor of the Genman Corp., where the building stood across this park.' Satisfied?" she said sarcastically to the man who stood in surprise, then he half closed his eyelids as his face changed to the irritable look.

"Wow… Bravo… isn't that hard, huh?" He spoke sarcastically and slowly applauded with his hands. A second passed, he put his hands in his jean pockets and asked.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ryan swiftly observed her from top to bottom. "From what I see, let me guess… there was a party in your mighty family company building, then you felt bored or annoyed. So, you left the party. And, you hopefully wanted to get attention from other in the party. But! Mistake number one, nobody cared or someone might, but they just ignored. Mistake number two, for your information, this country is always hot, so the climate will dry your mouth and make you thirsty. And your last and terrible mistake, it is very dangerous for a YOUNG LADY like you to wander alone at night."

.

Alice stood still in bitterness, trying to argue something, but there was no word slipping out from her mouth. So, she turned her head away angrily and fisted her shaking hand. Then, Alice looked back at Ryan after she heard his sigh.

"You're thirsty, right?" Ryan said as he waved his hand making her stepped aside, and walked to the vending machine. He pulled out some coins and said, "Good news is I have enough cash to buy you a bottle of water."

Ryan pushed the button labeled 'Fresh Water' and inserted all of his coins. The old vending machine made a weird sound, and a bottle of water dropped to the take-out port. He picked the bottle up, handed to her, and said, "Here, a bottle of fresh water."

"T… Thanks," Alice stated shyly and took the bottle from Ryan who now smiled

Then, he politely replied "You're welcomed," and bowed down.

Several seconds passed, Ryan straightened and cleared his throat as he put his hands together, leaning toward the girl a little and saying, "Now, you have a bottle of water to drink. You calm down, I hope. And, luckily, no one tries to harm or kidnap you. Why you don't go back where you from. I bet that someone now was worried about you."

There was no any response from Alice, so Ryan sighed, "Alright, I will walk you there. Now, come-"

But, Ryan was interrupted by the girl as she said, "I will go back, but… can I stay here for a little while?"

"No, young lady, you have to go back now. Didn't I just say someone worrying you, huh?"

"I know, but please Mr. Young… I don't to go back just yet."

The man facepalmed and groaned, "Fine... Just five minutes, okay? And, if anything happens to you, it is not my responsibility, deal?"

"Deal!" Alice happily responded and walked to the tree on the hill and sat down start drinking water. Shortly, Ryan followed her and laid down as his hands reclined under the back of his head. Then, he slowly closed his eyes.

"Mr. Young?" Alice asked.

"Please, call me 'Ryan,' young lady," Ryan responded.

"Then, you should stop calling me 'young lady.' 'Miss Genman' or at least 'Alice'," she scolded.

"As you wish, Lady Alice. And, what would you like to ask?"

"What are you doing here? Don't have any place to go? Aren't your parents worrying you?"

Ryan opened his eyes slowly, gazing at the night sky unhappily. Alice noticed that there was something annoying him. Then, she promptly apologized, "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer my questions if you don't want to. You know, we just met for less than an hour, and I asked this kind of ques-"

"I was abandoned by my parents who were addicted to gambling since I was 15." He interrupted. "I have wandered around the city to find someplace to sleep, some work to do, and survived this cruel world."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thank…"

"You know… my parents abandoned me too… but different circumstance… my parents died in a car accident."

"Oh… sorry to hear that."

"Thank… So, we are same huh? Parents…less…"

Ryan sat up and looked at Alice. Letting out a small sigh, he said, "At least, you are luckier than me. You still have home to go back, money to spend, and someone who was worrying you."

As he finished, Ryan stood up, reaching out his hand to Alice. He gently said, "Alright, it's time for you to go back to your castle, my lady."

.

Alice raised her eyebrows together with her blushed face. She had never heard anyone call her by that before. She softly grabbed his hand accepting his generosity, but shyly turned her head away. Ryan smiled widely and gently pull her up. Then, he led the way to the Genman Corp. building.

While Ryan walked Alice back to the building she left, two drunken men walked past them, one of them held a glass bottle of whiskey, and another accidentally hit Ryan by his shoulder. He turned back, grabbed Ryan's collar, and said "Doo youu haf problem wit me huh? Beggar!"

"Whoa there, I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to do that, sir," Ryan quickly answered to avoid the problem.

"Yeahh *Hic* that's wat ya should say… Beggar!"

"Hey! Stop calling him like that, you pig!" Alice snapped and angrily glanced at the drunken man who looked at her in shock and pushed Ryan down.

"What did you say!? BITCH!" He yelled and tried to slap her face. But, fortunately, nothing happened to her as Ryan quickly stood up and threw his right punch directly to the drunken man jaw first. The drunk man flew away laying down unconscious.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Ryan turned his head looking at her and asked.

"I am alright, thank- Ah! Behind you! WATCH OUT!" Alice screamed and pointed at his behind.

"Huh? OW!" Ryan yelled out painfully, and his vision started to blur. He touched his back of his head, and there was some small scattered glass and blood. He held his conscious, looked at Alice who now was crying, and then, he cooed "Run." Then, Alice obediently ran away screaming for help.

"Now there, beggar. You mess with my friend and me. I will end you now," Another drunken man said as he was pulling Ryan up while his another hand held a broken glass bottle and pointed to Ryan's neck.

"Now say goodbye to this cruel world… what the…" the drunken man stopped as he saw a group of men in black running toward him. Later, he released Ryan to the ground and started to run away cowardly.

"Ryan! Oh Ryan, are you okay?" Alice shouted and ran to Ryan who lied on the ground nearly out of conscious.

She knelt down holding his head and cried. Her tears dropped to his face, just then he moaned and slightly opened his eyes. He could see Alice blurry, then there were several men in black stood around them.

"Ambulance is coming, ma'am," one of them stated.

"Make it quick! He is going to die now… please don't die on me, Ryan," Alice sobbed and held him tight.

Ryan could not keep any longer, and his eyes began to close slowly. Everything he saw was fading black, what he heard was not understandable, his mind was shutting down, and then, he was unconscious.

* * *

 **Day 2 'Trial'**

"Master Alice! You should not go out alone at night. You know how dangerous it is. And, this dirty beggar could harm you." It was an old and low toned man voice scolding to someone. This was the first thing that Ryan heard after his sense was coming back. However, he still closed his eyes and tried to continue his sleep.

"I am fine, Anderson. I'm sorry for leaving without you noticed last night. And, please stop calling him 'beggar.' He isn't someone who tried to harm me. He tried to calm me down, bought me a bottle of water, and told me to go back to you. And you see, he protected me from that two drunken men who were trying to hit me. He is the one who saves my life." From the familiar voice of the young girl, Alice, who sought to reason with the old man voice.

"But, Master Alice, we don't know what will happen next when he wakes up. You're the only heir of this family, and you should be aware yourself how worthy you are. He may try to hurt you or take advantage of your generosity. Maybe it was his plan making scene and rob or kidnap you later." The old man argued.

 _Interesting… let's see what they're thinking about me,_ Ryan thought while pretending to sleep.

"He is a kind and good man. He was abandoned by his parents since he was 15. He had to struggle his life since then. He-" Alice tried to continue.

"Master Alice, he may make his story up to make you feel pity for him." The old man interrupted which now he made Alice felt angry.

"Mr. Anderson! Please tell me why he would risk his life protecting me from those drunken men, huh? If you are not willing to understand or giving him a chance to prove who he is, then you are not different from those miserable men who stereotype people by their look. And, I thought that you were more opening, but now, you are just a JERK!" Alice snapped.

 _Shit! I need to stop her now,_ Ryan thought. But, he flinched after he heard another feminine voice clearing her throat from his right side.

"Master Alice, Mr. Anderson, please go outside and calm yourselves down. You two are disturbing him." The woman said to them calmly. Then, they did obediently as she told.

.

After the door made a closing sound, the woman already noticed Ryan pretending to sleep. She cleared her throat again and calmly said, "I know you have been awake for a while. Why you don't sit up and speak with me what happen last night."

Ryan opened his eyes and looked his surroundings. All the observation he made, he was dressed in a patient green gown and was in a patient room with some hi-tech medical equipment. Then, there was mid twenty brown-haired, dark-eyed woman wearing maid costume.

I see… I'm in the hospital. Ryan thought and then he said, "Uh… greeting, miss. The name is Ryan Young. And… what would you like to ask?"

"Good Afternoon to you, sir. My name is Mariah Idia Cameriera. I am master Alice's personal maid and the head of Genman family servant. By now, you may have already known who master Alice is. So, please fill me in the situation that occurred last night."

"I thought you were just some cosplayer at first." Ryan chuckled and laughed out. Shortly, he stopped after Mariah gave him her unsatisfied look and waited for his answer.

Ryan smiled apologized and said, "Sorry… my bad…" After that, he began to explain everything happened that night.

"I see… now, as a representative of Genman family, I gladly thank you for protecting our beloved master. And, I think our master would be happy to return her favor. So, please wait here for a moment. I will let my master know you're awake." Mariah said, smiled, and walked out of the room.

"Yes, ma'am," Ryan replied and laid down on the patient bed looking at Mariah who walked out of the room. Then, he looked up to the ceiling.

 _Well, at least she didn't try to hit me after I called her cosplayer,_ Ryan thought.

 _And, what happen to those two…_

"Ryan! You're awake." Alice happily shouted from the door and ran to Ryan grabbing his arm and pulling him closer.

"Easy there, young lady. I still hurt my head." Ryan cooed and used his free hand rubbing his head.

"S…sorry… didn't I tell you to stop calling that, Mr. Ryan." She replied annoyingly but still smiled happily.

"Yeah… yeah… what happen to me."

"Oh, you got hit in your head by a glass bottle and knocked out. Luckily, Doctor said that you just got small scratches, and they'll be cured in a few days, but you'll feel a mild headache during healing. And, don't worry about the medical fee, I already covered that as a small favor to you."

"Wow, thank you very much, my lady." Ryan bowed his head down and gave her a genuine smile.

.

Alice's face reddened and shyly shook her head and said, "No problem… and I have a favor to ask you…"

She looked into his obsidian black eyes that widely opened in wonderment of what was going to happen.

She continued, "Would you like to be my personal bodyguard?"

"This is intolerable, Master Alice! How can he be so trusted to become your personal bodyguard? I don't allow him." The old man shouted from the door and walked next to Alice holding yellow folder labeled 'Ryan Young.' He stopped at the side of the patient bed and glanced down to Ryan.

 _So… He is the owner of the old, low toned voice. Let's see… old, white-gray hairs and mustache, dark gray eyes, wearing rounded glasses, and grumpy… really, really grumpy… I assume he is mid-fifty and having midlife crisis… Yellow-creamed color shirt under the dark brown casual vest, matched the color with trousers, black high shine leather shoes, and very slim diamond point style black bow tie. He might be a butler since there is a maid already._ Ryan analyzed in thoughts after he took a quick look at the old man.

He sat up properly, smiled to the old man, and said, "Good afternoon, sir. My name is…"

"Afternoon to you too, Mr. Young. My name is Anderson Earl Oblekt. I am master Alice's butler, and chief of security and services of Genman family. It's my duty to investigate anyone whom my master is talking to, so you don't have to introduce me." Anderson interrupted Ryan greeting, turned toward Alice and handed the folder.

He continued, "Master Alice, this is his file. It's all about his story which we, your security services, gathering for you to prove that he is not someone you think he is. And, please read aloud for us too."

Alice took the folder unwillingly and opened it. She looked surprised and gave her butler a doubtful look before started reading.

"Personal information…

Name: Ryan Young

Sex: Male

Nationality: Thai

Place of Birth: Bangkok, Thailand

Occupation: None

Social Security: None

Current Address: Not available

None, none, not available, and oh… criminal record… none! And… that's all."

"WHAT!" Anderson shocked and took the folder back. He read the file over and over again, then he let defeated sigh out. This was all info he had about Ryan, put his hand and massaged his temples. And finally, he said, "He is cleaned."

"So! He can be my personal bodyguard." Alice said and victoriously grinned back to Anderson.

"But, master Alice, how can he prove that he is a decent man?"

.

"I will prove him." Mariah answered, "I have a method to determine him. And by proving him, I need two of you go outside and don't try to eavesdrop. You know what will happen if you do, right?"

She gave a devilish smile to Alice and Anderson, then shooing them outside.

"But, but… what if he lies to you." Anderson tried to reason, but ultimately failed after Mariah threatened,

"Questioning my method again, and there won't be tomorrow for you, Mr. Chief of Security and Services."

Everything calmed as Alice and Anderson were outside of the room. Mariah turned and slowly walked back sitting aside of the bed.

"He can be stubborn sometimes, but good intention. If you know him well, you will find out how kind he is." She calmly said.

"I can see that… and, I learned one thing today that I must not mess with the maid of Genman family." He chuckled and smiled as Mariah gave him a smile back and started her method.

"Then, let's get started. I am going to ask you only one yes/no question, and you have to answer really, really carefully. You can have your time to consider, but there won't be a second chance. After you answer, you have to give me the reason support your answer too. Ready?"

"Yes…"

"Okay… If you could go back and kill Hitler as a baby, would you do it? And why?"

"No! I wouldn't." Ryan answered immediately that entirely surprised Mariah.

"Oh… I hope you know to rule, so please tell me your reason." Mariah asked back still in confusing.

"I would not kill him as a baby because as a baby, he born innocently without guilty. There was no blame to a child, even though he killed several million when in his adulthood."

Mariah was impressive with his answer, and tried to push further, "So, you're saying that you are going to let millions of life die instead of a child."

"So, you're going to kill an innocent child who not yet commits the Holocaust. It's same as accusing someone who doesn't commit any crime, and he who has no murder motivation is a murderer." Ryan stated irritably and continued, "Even I knew that he was going to kill millions of soul, I don't dare to change the past, and… Do you want to take a bet to change the past and hope right now would be the same? For me, let the past be past, don't change, and learn from it."

.

The moment of silence passed, Mariah chuckled, and said, "Mr. Young, you're full of surprise! I'll let Master Alice and Mr. Anderson come in, and announce you the result." Then she stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and let Alice and Anderson come in.

As they walked to the side of the bed, Mariah announced, "Master Alice and Mr. Anderson, I would like to inform you that Mr. Young here… was PASSED my method. I recommend that he is suitable to become a part of Genman family as Master Alice's personal bodyguard."

While Alice was jumping happily and hugging Ryan's arm, Anderson tried to disagree, but he had to stop after Mariah glanced threateningly at him.

He obliged not to question Mariah's method and officially stated, "Mr. Young, as you passed the process and proved yourself. I have to announce that to become our master's personal bodyguard. You will be trained by our specialists from how to wash dishes to protect the president of the country within ONE month starting tomorrow."

"In ONE month starting TOMORROW! Are you crazy?!" Alice argued.

"Master Alice, do you know how much you dearly treasure to us? If you want a personal bodyguard, I could hire the most professional one for you right now. But, you prefer him to be your personal bodyguard, I obey your wish, and make him the best of the best as fast as possible to serve you." He reasoned her and turned to Ryan, "So, are you ready to survive the hell of training sessions, Mr. Young?"

"Bring it on, mister." Ryan challenge accepted.

* * *

 **Day 33 'Vow'**

Somewhere in the middle of the forest, there was a modern white three-story building which used to be Genmans' vacation house. But now, it became the training facility for Genmans' employees. The twin front door was opened, and a black-haired man wearing a cream jumpsuit holding a large bag on his left shoulder walked out and to the black luxury limo car where another man wearing black chauffeur suit stood next to it.

He started greeting, "Heya! Ryan, are you ready to go?"

"Of course, Sam, I want to get the hell out of here." Ryan joked back and thumbed up to the driver showing he was ready-to-go.

"Then hop in, let's go back to the mansion."

.

While Ryan sat at the back seat placing his bags to his left and closed the door. The driver positioned himself to the driver seat, closed the door, and started the engine. Then, the journey to the Genmans' mansion began. Ryan looked out of the car window, let his mind drifting with his memory of one whole month of training.

His first-week training was about house chore and basic cooking and brewing, taught by Mariah of course. It might seem to be easy for him, but not at all. Mariah was rigorous when it was about cleanness and neatness. In the last day of the week, Ryan had asked why he had to do those non-bodyguard things. The answer was to make master duties more convenient and unobstructed, and when everyone else fell, he, personal bodyguard, was the last one to help. He totally understood after hearing that and practiced continuously to be perfect.

The second week of his training was about manners and personality development, trained by the man who was driving the limo right now. His name was Samuel Robertsdale Gidari. He used to be an instructor of international modeling and personality development school. He had trained Ryan modeling, acting, social skills, and what all gentleman should do including entertaining. Also, he had trained some sports such as tennis, golf, snooker, chess, and card games. In free time, he taught how to charm ladies. That week was the most enjoyable for Ryan, and they were friends quickly.

The third week was about combating, protecting, and survival training by, as expected, the chief of security and services, Anderson who had tried to kill Ryan when he had the chance. From hand-to-hand combating to handgun sharpshooting, confidential protecting to torturing enduring, and basic camping to alone-in-the-ocean surviving, and injecting several kinds of tranquilizer, Ryan survived all of them, but barely. He surprised Anderson who now was more accepting him. Then, Anderson was admittedly impressed that Ryan could manage to keep up, so he allowed Ryan to take a break on the last day of the week after physical check.

The fourth week was not a training week, but it was a whole week of examination divided into three parts. First and second parts took only two days which were testing about the household chores, cooking, and manners. Apparently, Ryan never failed to impress both Mariah and Sam by his jobs as his practice to perfect paid off. But, the last part was not easy as expected. It was the hostage rescue test with undetected and unalarmed conditions. The trial took place in the vast forest where the hostage held in the cottage secured by several highly trained guards and a dozen of patrol scouts. Ryan had to save the hostage within five days.

.

"Ryan, how ya feeling after the training?" Sam's voice interrupted Ryan's memory of saving the hostage.

"You know, you guys were training me to be a suitable personal bodyguard, but I felt like I was going to do some global espionage and save the world from insanely evil villains," Ryan replied earning a laugh from Sam.

"Hahaha, Ryan, did you know you're the die-hard one. You're the only and the first person who has this brutal tests and survived. We're really impressed by that. Other guards would give up on the first day. You're sure making master Alice proud of you and us too."

"Thanks…"

"No prob, and what did you do last two days?"

"Just relaxing and chilling on 29th, and grooming and haircut on 30th."

"Did you prepare your oaths?"

"Yes, of course," Ryan replied tiredly.

Sam noticed it. "Well then, you seem tired, why don't you sleep on the way. I'll wake you up when we're nearly there." Sam said as he looked Ryan from the rear mirror.

Ryan smiled back and said, "Thank you." He looked out to the window again, slowly closing his eyes and began to sleep.

.

It took hours for them to arrive in Bangkok, and another hour to be a few away from the Genmans' main gate. Sam woke Ryan up as they were in front of the entrance gate waiting to be opened. Ryan's eyes widely opened in amazement as the scenery of landscape and decorations passed him. Sam chuckled as he saw Ryan shocked by what he saw, and said,

"First time, huh? You'll be more surprised when you see the mansion."

"Yes, it's my first time here. And... that's not a mansion. It is the FREAKING CASTLE!" Ryan shocked as he saw the cream and white color, Gothic style, crystal-clear windows, large mansion surrounded by small green bushes and colorful decorative flowers.

The limousine moved and stopped at the front door of the mansion. The two familiar faces walked out waiting for the arrival of the newbie.

Sam stated, "Here's your stop."

"Thanks for the ride, Sam" Ryan thanked and got himself and his belongings out of the limo.

"No prob, and see you in the afternoon."

"Bye…" Ryan replied as he closed the limo door and Sam drove away to the garage.

"Good Morning, Mr. Ryan." Mariah greeted Ryan who turned himself around and greeted back,

"Good Morning, Miss Mariah and Mr. Anderson."

"Good Morning to you too, Mr. Ryan. Now you've arrived, would you please follow me. I have something to issue to you before the ceremony." Anderson said and led the way inside the mansion.

.

Anderson walked leading in front of Ryan who was sightseeing interiors and followed by Mariah. He led to the office room with 'Anderson E. Oblekt' labeled on the door. He pointed out Ryan to stand in front of the brownish wood meeting table in the center of the room, which there were several items on it. Then, Anderson walked and stopped at the other side of the table and stated,

"Mr. Ryan, these things on this table will be your uniforms and personal effects."

He pointed to the plastic covered clothes. "These are your uniforms. You should know how and when to wear appropriately. And..."

He picked up a box and opened it showing the black high shine leather shoes. "The is a specially made leather shoes for versatility usage, and it added nanotechnology for self-healing. If you take a good care of them, it will last more than ten years. This is a gift from Mr. Samuel." Then, he put the shoe box down on the table and held up a tight-fitting body suit.

"This is a scratch-proof bodysuit. It can prevent any scratches and cuts, so knives can't cut and impale through, and drug injectors can't penetrate it. But, you still feel the impact and hurt, and keep in mind that this is not a bulletproof suit. This is my gift for you as you passed my test."

"Wow, thank you very much…" Ryan tried to thank but interrupted by pausing pose from Anderson,

"Not finished yet... Next is your personal effects." He pointed to a handgun, two spare emptied magazines, a box of 9mm bullets, and a combat knife. "You may be familiar with these lethal weapons. They're the 9mm CZ-P09, and 5 inches ZT0160 knife that you used during training."

Later, he picked up a baton on his right and a pair of rubber and stretchable fabric thing on his left, and stated, "On my right is concealable 16 inches baton for a non-lethal weapon, and my left is all-size wrap shoes. And lastly..."

As he placed down the baton and the wrap shoes, he picked up a brown box and said, "This is the last gift from us. It's Miss Mariah's for you."

Ryan turned his head to Mariah who stood next to the door, smiled, and nodded his head thankfully. Anderson opened the box showing to Ryan and continued, "This is your 5.5 inches display smartphone. It is waterproof and dust tight with 23-megapixel fast focus rear camera. Its battery can be up to 2 days maximum, and it integrated with a fast and secure fingerprint sensor. At the back of it…"

He picked up showing the beauty of the phone around and stopped, showing its backside to Ryan.

"It has a stunning mirror effect on its back so that it can be your pocket mirror too. It comes with standard accessories like charger, data cable, and stereo headset. Other than that you have to buy it yourself. And, we already registered your phone number, and we will cover its service fee. We added you ours and other emergencies numbers to your phone. So, all of these belong to you now and please take a good care of them, and do remember, DO NOT USE any weapons, especially lethal weapons unless there is a life-threaten to master Alice only. I don't want to deal any problem with any law enforcer. Now, if you understand, I will let take your belongings, and Miss Mariah will escort you to your room. I will see you again in the main chamber precisely at 1 in the afternoon in full uniform."

"Thank you very much to you all. I am grateful and looking forward meeting you again at 1 o'clock." Ryan respectfully bent down, picked up his belongings, and followed Mariah leaving the room.

.

While they were walking to Ryan's room, he happily smiled to her and said, "Thank you very much for the gift, Miss Mariah. I like this smartphone."

"Just only my gift?" She teased back.

"And all of it, of course." He excused.

"Of course, I'm messing with you. Now, you have about 3 hours left for preparing yourself, and lunch will be delivered at noon. Do you have any allergy or sicken by any food?"

"Bell pepper. With a small bite of it, I will be vomited and fainted."

"Now, I found your weakness." Mariah devilishly chuckled and smiled back at him making him goose bumped. She stopped in front of the wooden door with a shiny gold plate labeled 'Ryan Young' in the middle and eyesight height. Before she left, she said, "This will be your room from now on. I will see you again afternoon."

"See you too."

.

"Wow…" Ryan muttered in amazement under his breath as he was observing around. This room was designed in minimal style with a white color full-size platform bed and black pillows and quilt. This room highlighted by gray tones carpet in the middle surrounding by sleek black chair next to matched color desk, matte black doors built-in wardrobe, and polished white bed drawers with modern lamps on them. Inside the room, there was another door which was a small clean and white bathroom with the complete toiletries.

 _It's really awesome… I can stay here forever,_ he thought.

 _I should set my things and start showering._

Ryan finished setting his belongings and started a quick shower.

After his shower, he observed himself wearing only a trunk, admiring his slim athletic body shape in the mirror. There were a few small scratch scars on his front and a couple of big slash scars on his back due to his torturing endurance training. Then, he wore bath gown walking to the door as he heard knocking sound.

"Yes?" He asked.

"This is your lunch, Mr. Young." An unfamiliar feminine voice said through the door.

Ryan looked through the peephole seeing a young female servant with food cart standing in front of the door, then opened the door.

"Thank you, miss..."

"..." no answer from the servant, she hauled the cart in and left the room.

 _Well… it's time for my lunch and suit up,_ he thought and began had his lunch.

.

A minute to 1 o'clock, a man wearing ultimate formal dress stood in front of a large twin door leading to the main chamber. Ryan checked himself for the last time before he opened the door. There were four persons located in the middle of the hall. Anderson, Sam, and Mariah were standing with their usual uniform, while the last one was sitting on the large throne-like golden chair. She wore a pure white lace pleated dress showing her true grace and powerful, chignon hairstyle adding a bright white headband, and natural makeup on the face.

 _Whoa! Alice! Are you a princess or something!?_ He amazed as he was walking toward them.

"Long time no sees, Lady Alice. You're sure looking gorgeous."

"Long time no see too, Mr. Ryan. And, you too are looking elegant." Alice replied and smiled at him.

They locked their eyes and looked dearly to each other drifting their mind into the world where no one else but them. But, they suddenly came back from the train of thoughts when they heard clearing throat sound from Anderson.

"It's time. Mr. Ryan, please kneel down before master Alice and pledge your loyalty."

Ryan knelt down and started his oath as he practiced accordingly, "I, Ryan Young, do solemnly pledge that I faithfully will preserve, protect, and defend the Genman family against all the enemies with all my best abilities, and I will ultimately obey the orders of Master Alicia Himmel Genman only."

"Now, Ryan Young, as you swore your oath, you may seal your oath," Anderson stated.

Alice stood up, walked, and reached out her right hand toward Ryan, expecting him to hold and seal his promise by his kiss. Ryan noticed and did as the cue. While he kissed her hand, Ryan hypnotically struck. He could smell her sweet perfume on her hand and slightly jerked his head off a second later. He felt ashamed of what he did, and he blushed in guilt.

Then, it was time for Alice to accept his oath, "I, Alicia Himmel Genman, will remember that Ryan Young is now sworn to be loyalty and to be my personal bodyguard from now on and ever, and I accepted you to be part of Genman family and my life."

"Master Alicia Himmel Genman, as you accepted his oath, you may finalize the affirmation."

Alice cupped Ryan's face by both of her hands pulling near to her face, closed her eyes and kissed his forehead. The scent of masculine aromatic from his head interested her. She inhaled deeply and sighed as she released him and warmly smiled.

"As we have come to the end of the ceremony, we wish our best you to fulfill your duties and responsibilities as a master Alicia Himmel Genman's personal bodyguard. May you find a way to prevent and prevail any harm to your master that reflects your loyalty and integrity... It is my honor to welcome Ryan Young to Genman family." Anderson announced, then everyone gave Ryan congratulation applause.

* * *

 **Day 365 'Stargazing'**

A year passed by, Ryan always stood by Alice helping and protecting as her personal bodyguard. He went everywhere with her. Even, he had to enroll high school to be with her and secretly look out for Alice. Ryan had to pretend to be her closest friend from her childhood and acted like a same aged normal person with a normal life. He paid his tuition fee by reducing his monthly compensate of his job. While he had shadowed Alice to everywhere, he surely did not disturb her and made her feel safe and sound.

Alice was happy that he followed her everywhere. However, she wanted him to be more interact with her. She wanted to talk with him, walked along with him, and hung out with him. Even, Ryan silently and secretly kept her safe without any annoyance, Alice just wanted more, not just master and servant, but trusted friend and guardian.

Ryan noticed somehow, but could not compile as to keep him professional for her image. Only while they were at school, he could be more friendly and playful with her as the closest friend did. And some occasional such as schoolmates invited Alice or Ryan for hanging out or doing some activities. He would not let Alice go without him. Even though it was a lady only hang out, he would become a spy changing his appearance and being around her unnoticeably.

Sometimes Ryan and Alice were coincidentally seen by their schoolmates outside. Ryan had to tell them that they mistook someone else, and avoided any more question. While Ryan and Alice were at school, many of their friends noticed that they always together. Some questioned them, some teased them, and some envied them. However, they were not bothered, and Ryan seemed to enjoy them.

.

Now, it was 5 o'clock in the evening, Ryan walked to the outside of Alice bedroom, knocked a couple of time on the door, and said, "My lady, it's nearly time for you to go to the party. Please come out, we are waiting for you."

"No! I don't want to go." Alice shouted from inside the room.

"My lady, please don't be stubborn and come out now, or else, I make you to."

"Don't you dare!"

Ryan did not care her threaten, opened the door walking inside, then he tiredly sighed from what he saw. He saw Alice still being in her pajama, laying on her bed with a grumpy face, and playing her phone.

"Lady Alice, you should know that your family company party will be started in two hours, and you're still in bed not dressing yet. Is there any explanation for this?"

"I just DON'T want to go," Alice answered annoyingly.

"My lady, please be more reasonable. It's your duty to attend the party as Genman family representative." Ryan softly reasoned to calm her down but,

"I DON'T WANT TO GO! If you want the reasons, hear this. First, there is already a Genman family representative who is my grandpa so there is no need for me to go. Second, everybody at the party is not cared about me who is just having Genman name on her and not yet the part of the company. Third, who do you think you are to command me to do this or those. You are MY PERSONAL BODYGUARD, not MY PARENTS!" Alice shouted and looked infuriatingly at him.

"ALICE!" Ryan firmly scolded her.

She flinched, and her body started to shake in fear. Alice realized that she took overboard and made him angry. She avoided her eyes contact and turned her head away. She felt ashamed, but an unexpected thing happened as Ryan walked and sat next to her. He gently rubbed and softly patted her head.

"I am sorry, Alice. I made swear the oath that I would always obey your orders, but I failed to compile… I don't deserve to be here anymore…" He stood up slowly leaving the room but,

"No! No! Ryan, you didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault… I'm so stubborn, and that messed you up… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Please don't leave…" Alice cried grabbing his wrist, pulled toward her and sobbed on his arm.

Ryan turned to her putting his free hand and placed on her head, soothed her by patting her head, and gently said, "Alice, I don't want to leave you too. I want to be with you, protect you, and see you happy. And, I feel I don't deserve it when you are mad about the party. I knew that there is something annoying you. I knew it from the first time we met. But, it is my one of my duty to guide you to the right path and correct you to be a better woman in the future. By attending the company party, you will know its culture and nature. When the company is your, you will know how to handle and lead the company. Also, having more Genman member to the party is giving employees higher morale and worthy to work. But, now, to attend or not, it is up to you, and your answer will be my command."

Alice slowly stopped her cry raising her head and looking at Ryan who smilingly waited for her answer.

"I will attend… But no promise that I would not escape the party again like last time…" She softly chuckled and backed off him.

"Good choice, my lady. And, don't worry, I will not let anything annoy you. Now, you should dress up while I got back to my room changing my suit that you water on it." Ryan joked her making her mood lighter and continued, "I will be waiting in front of your door." He bowed down and left the room.

.

After they had finished dressing up, they began their journey to the Genman Corp. building to attend the party. However, the party was already started for an hour so Alice did not have to do the opening ceremony and enjoyed the party. While she wandered the party greeting and apologizing for her lateness to honorable guests, Ryan followed her every step standing adjacent to her right. Then, someone that Alice hoped not to meet happened to walk up to her.

"Well, well, look what we have here…" The voice from an adult aged, brown hairs and beard, blue eyes man wearing elegant white suit holding a glass of champagne following by his followers. From the information Ryan had, this man was the president of her competitor and partner company, Sanus Public Company Limited, named 'Emmanuel Leodore Sanus.'

"Long time no see, little Alice."

"Evening to you too, Mr. Emmanuel," Alice replied annoyingly.

"Whoa there, don't have to be hostile to me, little one. Ain't we here to enjoy ourselves, huh?"

"I sure did enjoy the party here until meeting you now, sir. I don't know why my grandpa invited you to this party every year."

"Well, I don't know too. But, I would not let any invitation down when it sent to me. Even, it served this cheap champagne to honorable guest like me."

"I thought you're here for the free food and enjoy your miserable life, but showing yourself bad manner and egoism. Well, I glad you still enjoy yourself in the party. Please stay as long as you like, I will leave you here." Alice shook her head, leaving.

Emmanuel groaned violently and tried to grab her wrist and teach her a lesson, but he was stopped by Ryan who cut in between Emmanuel and Alice.

"Who the heck are you, boy? Do you know who I am!?" Emmanuel asked furiously.

"Good evening, sir. My Name is Ryan Young. I'm Master Alicia's personal bodyguard. I do know who you are, sir. Your name is Emmanuel Leodore Sanus. You're the president of Sanus Public Company Limited which Genman Corp. now has been considering whether financially worth to overtake it or not, due to the downtime and obsolete management. I'm so sorry to cut in, but I see you're trying to harm my master. Would you please be a gentleman and leave this party peacefully or I have to let security guards escort you out?" Ryan replied.

"Is this threat?"

"No, sir. I consider it's a fair warning."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Emmanuel snapped splashing champagne on Ryan's face and yanked Ryan up preparing to punch.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!" Alice shouted stopping them.

Emmanuel stopped and looked around where all guests stared at them unbelievably. He pushed down Ryan and said, "You should thank to your master stopping me from giving you a lesson. My men and I will leave this party. Now move along and follow your BITCH!" Emmanuel insulted before turned his face away.

After Ryan heard the insult, he quickly stood up running toward Emmanuel, and tried to punch him, but stopped by Alice, "No, Ryan! He doesn't deserve it… He isn't worth for…"

Ryan's right fist stopped in front of Emmanuel's eyes and slowly pulled away. Emmanuel's face slowly changed from shock to angry look and tried to pick the fight.

"What's the commotion happen here!?" Anderson asked as he came with a group of the security guards.

"Mr. Emmanuel is…" Ryan tried to answer but interrupted by Alice,

"Nothing."

"Are you sure, Master Alice?" Anderson asked again.

"Yes, I am. Ryan follows me." Alice answered and left the party.

"Mr. Ryan. What's happen?" Anderson questioned Ryan.

"Nothing as she said, sir" Ryan stated and followed her.

Anderson oppressively sighed massaging his bridge and said, "Mr. Emmanuel, would you please come with me, I have news about our business and discussion about this recent event."

.

After Ryan and Alice rode the elevator down to the first floor and walked through the front door of the building waiting for Sam to pick up, Alice asked, "Ryan… would you like to take a walk? I don't feel like to go back home yet…"

"As you wish, my lady." He answered and smiled at her.

She smiled back grabbing his hand and led him to the small park across the street. While they were walking around the park, she said, "Do you remember this park, Ryan?"

"Yes, I remember. How could I forget it? This is where we first met. And that..." He pointed to the old vending machine, "...is where I saw you arguing with the vending machine."

He smiled as he heard giggling sound from Alice, and pointed to the tree not far from the vending machine, and continued, "And, that's where we sat waiting for you to calm down."

"Well, let's take a break there, no?" Alice softly asked.

"Why not, you can wait there, I will buy you a drink here and quickly follow you."

Alice nodded and walked to the familiar spot at the tree, sitting down waiting for him. Not too long, Ryan ran back to her holding two cans of soft drink. He handed her favorite peach flavored soda while he had his favorite sparkling orange juice.

As they were sitting and drinking with the cold breeze, Ryan said, "Alice… Uh… I have a gift for you…"

"Ryan, today is not my birthday, didn't forget that."

"I don't and won't forget your birthday. And, this is not a birthday gift."

"So, for what an occasion, Ryan."

"Actually, I will give you next month as my first job anniversary, but since you have a bad evening and I think that today is more appropriate." He finished and took out something from inside suit pocket handing to her. It was an A5 dark red girlish decorate hardcover notebook binding with white silver color ribbon.

"Happy our first met anniversary, Alice" Ryan shyly said.

"Oh… Thank you, Ryan… It's an unexpected gift, but I'm really happy."

"You're welcome, my lady." He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything for you."

"No problem, my lady. And, actually, you already gave me your gift."

"Huh?" Alice confused.

"Your gift was letting me be a part of Genman family where I am grateful and enjoy."

"Oh… hehe… you know, everyone in the mansion including me is happy to have you. And… can I ask you something?"

Ryan nodded replying to her.

"Why notebook?" She asked.

"Well… according to my experience serving you for almost a year, every time you finish watching movies or reading novel books, you wonder 'what if' or 'what will' questions. I am not complaining. Actually, I enjoy answering them too. So, I think that you have a lot of imagination about whatever you have seen or read. Also, you want to create more scenarios or post stories with a lot of possible and impossible outcome, and I saw you happy doing that. Therefore, I give you a notebook to let you write and enjoy your imaginative stories. And, maybe in the future, you can be a writer and make a fortune from it." Ryan explained.

"Wow, that's very thoughtful of you." Alice surprised.

.

As, they were relaxing by the tree, gazing stars. They surprisingly saw a shooting star. Alice's eyes widened, gasped and said, "Ryan, Ryan, look! A shooting star! Let's wish."

"Yes, I see." He started to wish in his thoughts.

"I wish everyone in the world be happy…" Alice wished.

Ryan chuckled and laughed out loud making Alice confused and asked, "What's so funny?"

"No, no… I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad. I think you are AWESOME! I'm really impressed. You're the first person to wish out loud I ever heard."

"Then, what did you wish?" Alice asked.

"Not telling you." He mused.

"Hey, that's not fair."

"You did yourself." Ryan still teased her.

"Tell me," Alice begged.

"Hey, Ryan, Master Alice, your limo here. Let's go home." Sam shouted from the car.

Ryan stood up dusting off and reached out his hand to Alice helping her stood up.

"Well, my lady, we don't want to waste any time… Let's go home."

"Yes… And, you have to tell me your wish."

"Yes, I will, but I don't when."

"Hey…"

Ryan and Alice giggled and laughed while they were walking to the limousine parking next to the park for going home.

* * *

 _'I wish Alice to be the happiest person in the world, and none shall stop her happiness.'_

 **End of Prologue 1 'Wish Upon a Shooting Star'**


	2. Prologue 2

_A/N_ _:_ _I had edited this chapter, but still waiting for the beta reader to check my grammar._

* * *

 **PROLOGUE 2**

* * *

 **Day 438 'Never Seen Be-fur'**

Everything was fine without any problems occurred to Genman family, excepting some problematic which were not beyond Ryan to handle. For instance, some teenagers who had tried to harass Alice while they had been walking back from ice-cream shop, but Ryan had stopped them beforehand. And, some small problem may be caused by Alice herself. Such, when she was in a bad and down mood, she rampaged to everyone on her sight due to her period and cried in the end, feeling guilty. Ryan had to calm her down, soothed her, and entertained her by telling jokes or singing with adding jokes in its lyric.

.

 _*beep beep beep beep*_

 _*click*_

 _Ah… time to wake up and morning exercise… again,_ he woke up, turning on his phone screen after he dismissed the alarm. It was Saturday, 4 o'clock and a half in the morning. No more time to waste, he outed off bed changing from his night clothes to his usually jogging clothes, white undershirt covering by a gray cotton sweater and matched colored jogger pants. After he had tied up his sneakers, he started his routine exercise.

It took about an hour to finish his exercise and backed to his room showering and having his breakfast afterward. After cleaning himself, he walked to servant's dining room and greeted everyone.

"Good Morning, everyone!"

"Good Morning, Ryan."

"Morning, sir."

…

Then, he started having his breakfast after he wasted his time greeting his colleagues. It was 6 AM now, he quickly finished up, washed his plate, and hauled the food cart that contained deluxe decorated breakfast for Alice.

"Hey, Ryan, stop stealing my job, will you!" one of the servants yelled pretending to be angry.

"It's okay. I have to be with our master side as usual. So, I think I will take the food to her on the way." Ryan replied.

"I'll lose my job if you keep doing this." The servant grumbled earning small laugh and giggle from everyone in the room.

"Aww… I won't let you go. And, it's time for work now. Let's get started." He stated as he walked out with the food cart, journeying to Alice's room.

He stopped in front of the room and knocked the door three times. There was not response, so he knocked again. He heard softly groaning sound from inside of the room, then in no time, he walked into the chamber. It was dark with some dimming sunlight from the curtain and small sleepy breathing sound from the Queen-sized bed. Ryan let out a short snort and walked to the curtain, counting down under his breath.

"3…2…1…"

"RISE AND SHINE!" He surprised the sleeping beauty as he suddenly opened the curtains.

"Urghhh!" Alice groaned irritably and rolled aside avoiding the sunlight.

"Good Morning, my lady. It's 6 in the morning. The weather will be partly sunny with 95-degree Fahrenheit maximum. And, I bring you your favorite breakfast, cranberry peach granola, Iced Horchata, and… a puréed nut spread with a grape relish reduction paired with a brioche bun."

"Uh… what's the last one?" Alice asked confusingly.

"A puréed nut spread with a grape relish reduction paired with a brioche bun," Ryan replied with sly smiled.

"Geez… English, please? My brain is not awake yet…" She groaned.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich." He chuckled and placed food tray on the table across her bed.

Alice sighed annoyingly getting out of the bed. She walked past him and gave him an irritating look before saying,

"You know, Ryan, the research stated that we are waking up in unnatural time for the human. They indicated that human, for my age, should wake up not before 10 in the morning. And, today is Saturday by the way."

"Whether it is your excuse for not wanting to wake up early or the research actually said that. However, waking up early give you an opportunity to have time more to do anything under the sunshine. You can play your games, do some sport, write your novel, or…" Ryan leaned forward next to her ear and teased, "ask me for a date…"

Alice shockingly jumped back as her face blushed. He chuckled, "Now, you're fully awake. Please sit down and enjoy your breakfast, my lady."

While he stepped back standing and waiting for Alice to have her breakfast, she sat down, had her breakfast and looked into her smartphone to see unseen notifications. She scrolled down and saw a text from her friend commenting about the movie her friend watched last night after the school.

"Are you free in this afternoon?" She asked while she was chewing granola.

"First, my lady, finish your chewing first. Second, I am always occupied by standing by your side and protecting you." He answered.

"Oh… Then, I want you to come with me and watch the movie in this afternoon, wearing casually too."

"So… you actually ask me for a date." He teased.

"Whatever…" She shyly replied.

.

A quiet morning passed, Ryan and Alice wore themselves casual to lie low their relationship from unexpected friends might saw them hanging out. To lie low, they planned to use public transportation to travel to the movie theater, but the nearest skytrain station was still too far for them to walk, so Sam volunteered to send them and pick up them as they came back.

While they took a journey to the movie theater, Ryan picked up his phone and searched an app for reserving the movie tickets.

"My lady…" He tried to ask.

"No… no 'my lady' or 'lady' things while we are dressing like this. Everyone here will think we're weird." Alice interrupted.

"Okay… hey, Alice, which movie do you want to watch?" He continued, acting like they were friends.

"Why don't you guess." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I am not psychic or something. I can't read your mind, you know." He replied annoyingly.

"That's not funny." She turned away with a grumpy face.

"Alright… but, give me a hint, at least." Ryan reconciled.

"Hmm… The movie first show was yesterday. It is an animation made by the company that has 'W' and 'D.' In its teaser, it said 'Like nothing you've seen be-furr…'" She turned back to him.

"Are you saying we're going to watch that movie."

"Yes, that movie." She smiled.

 _Oh boy…_ He thought with a skeptical face, "Alright, I'll make a reservation… Oh…"

While Ryan tried to make an online reservation, the train stopped at their designated station. He dropped his phone in his pocket, and said,

"We're here, let's go to the theater and buy the tickets instead."

.

"Two tickets of…" Ryan looked at the reservation screen and pointed to the movie name, "…this movie, please…"

While he was busy choosing the seat and time, Alice waited for his return and was messaging with her friend.

A: 'hey, we're gonna watch the movie that you recommend'

F: 'we? Oh, you and Ryan… so you guys are dating ;-)'

A: 'no no not dating… we just hanging out :$'

F: 'messing ya :-P how you guys doin'

A: 'i really excited to see the movie but…'

F: 'but?'

A: 'he doesn't seem to into it :-/'

F: 'aww c'mon, he's gonna love it'

A: 'hope so'

F: 'are you alright?'

A: 'im fine here's he come gtg bye'

F: 'bye have fun'

Alice put her phone to her bag as Ryan came back to her. She asked, "What took you so long?"

"The seat was unavailable or unsuitable for all time." He answered.

"That's why I told you to make an online reservation earlier." She scolded him.

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"So… no movie today?" She hopelessly asked.

"You know, my duty is to follow your orders. So, I managed to buy you…" He showed her two tickets and continued, "the world's first and only club styled with five stars' hotel services theater… the Enigma!"

"Isn't that the most expensive ticket here! You don't have to…" She was surprised and interrupted by his finger touching her mouth to stop.

"For you, my lady, it's nothing I can't handle." He leaned and whispered in her ear making her face redden shyly.

He stood back and continued, "The tickets said that the theater would be ready in…" He looked at the clock on the pillar, counting down by his fingers… _3_ _…_ _2_ _…_ _1…_

"Now, let's go, Alice" He elbowed her softly for her to grab arm in arm and walk.

.

As they walked into the Enigma theater for the first time, Ryan was completely inexperienced with this kind of service. However, Alice already knew how to behave as she was already treated like a princess at her home. When they were entering the theater area, it was dimming and decorated with sleek black furniture, expensive looking flower vases, and several of beds facing to the theater screen with a couple of pillows, cozy blanket, and a menu on it.

"Wow…" They awed together as they were observing around. Later, they giggled at themselves of their inexperienced and walked further.

"Where is our… how should I say… seat or bed?" Alice asked.

"Let's say place instead, and it would be… there." He pointed out to the free bed located in the center of the theater. He led the way to their place and gestured her to sit and lay down. Then, he walked around to the other side of the bed and let himself down next to her picking up the menu.

"What would you like to have, Alice?" He asked as he pressed button calling waiter.

"Surprise me… You should already know what I really want." Alice challenged him with a smirk on her face.

"Okay then…" He turned facing to a waiter who knelt next to the bed waiting for the orders.

"She would like to have Virgin Peach Bellini and Chocolate Hazelnut Bark. And, for me, Blue Shoe… That's all."

"What's Blue Shoe?" She asked after the waiter left.

"One of the mocktails, you'll see when it's served." He replied.

They silently waited for the movie to begin, listening to the background music. Then, Alice started to ask,

"Ryan… Don't you like this movie?"

"I don't hate it… just… I don't know if whether it's just some child movie or what. But, I won't judge the book by its cover. And, do you know anything about the movie?" He answered as he laid down leaning against the pillow, put his hands behind his head, and looked at her.

"I didn't know anything, my friends didn't spoil, and I didn't watch its trailers except the teaser."

"So, we will watch the movie without knowing the basic of the story… Heh, it likes a gamble." He chuckled, then the waiter came back and served their orders.

.

Alice had a champagne flute having thick orange color bottom half of the glass and sparkling yellow color top garnished with peach slices and mint. Her plate consisted of several shapes of chocolate barks topped with chopped hazelnuts, and the plate was decorated with chocolate and fruit jam. For Ryan, he had a chilled martini glass with bright unnaturally blue sparkling.

Her eyes stared intensely at his glass in confused, then she asked, "Is that Blue Shoe?"

"Yes. Wanna try?" He offered his glass to her, and she accepted and started to sip it.

As she tasted it, she could feel it really sweet yet sour, and it smelled refreshingly sweet too.

"Wow, that's… so… YOU!" She exclaimed as her eyes widened and looked back at him.

"Really!?" He surprised.

"YES! It is. When I tasted it, it completely reminds me of you."

"Well… I have no comment on that…" He chuckled.

Then, he turned back to her as he felt something cold poking his arm. Alice offered her drink, looked away with blushing face, and said, "You can taste mine too?"

He nodded accepting her drink and took a sip of it. Its taste was peachy sweet with a little bitter, and its smell was completely peach.

"How was it?" She asked hopefully.

"It would be boring, if I answer same as you, so…" He cleared his throat, looked into her eyes, and described, "When I tasted it, I imagined myself in some jazz bar entertained with fantastic jazzy instruments paired up with a sexy voice. I could waltz around joyfully as the sparkle popped in my mouth. Then, I was tangoing with my dancing partner in content as the thickness of the juice. The sweetness, in the end, was like I was KISSING with a candy tasted lips of my partner."

Alice was speechless as Ryan emphasized the word 'kissing' teasingly. Then, her cheeks started to turn red and turned away, avoiding his look.

"W...w… what do you mean!?" She stuttered.

"I mean what I just said." He smirked slyly at her making her embarrassed even more.

"Sh… shut up…" She mumbled.

The theater was started to dim the light meaning the movie was about to start.

"Now, my peach lady, please enjoy the show." He said and focused on the screen.

.

"Wow, that was great… it's really worth for the money." He said as they were walking out from the theater.

"I agreed, and my friend was right." She smiled at him making him looked at her in doubt.

"Right about what?" He asked.

"She said that you were gonna love it."

"Oh… yes…" He admitted.

As they were walking along side-by-side, Alice began the conversation.

"Are you hungry? I'm famished right now."

"Well, it's time for dinner. Let's grab something to eat. What do you want?" He asked.

"Up to you. I'm out of idea now. I really can eat anything." She answered as she rubbed her tummy.

"Well then, follow me."

While they were finding the diner to stop their hunger, the questions which he expected were asked.

"Do you think they can be a couple?"

"You mean the fox and rabbit? I believe that they can." Ryan answered.

"From what the fox said or from their adventure?" She continued.

"I think both. The relation can be formed by being together, and the near death experience can give them more bond and fondness. From what that fox said, it could be a trigger, but it has two meaning in itself. Whether he was just teasing the rabbit friendly or just another way to say he has feeling for her."

"Then, what do you think what he was trying to?"

Ryan stopped turning to her, leaned next to her ear, and said with his attractive voice,

"You know you love me…"

He waited for her reaction and then, she flinched blushing her face as he expected. He chuckled, "What should you say next?"

"D…do… I know that? Y…yes. Yes, I do." She shyly replied.

"Now, you should know what he is trying to."

* * *

 **Day 670 'Wilt'**

This day was the last day for school, and as the tradition of this school they studied, there would be a prom night. The party was held for seniors students to enjoy together for the last time. There were dancing, gaming, competition, and romantic waltzing for youth lovers. A day, a week, or a month before this wonderful event, the boys had invited their girls to be a party partner, or even, the girls had asked the boys out. Some disappointed and some delighted, but for Ryan, he had let down all beautiful girls' invitation. He excused himself that he already had his partner. And, Alice, she also secretly refused all boys too.

.

"So… who's the lucky guy?" Ryan asked while stood outside waiting for Alice to finish dressing.

"What?" Alice shouted through the door.

"Who's the lucky guy? Going with you to the prom" He repeated more aloud.

"Oh… He'll be here soon… And, any beautiful girl with you tonight?" She asked.

"No…"

"Why… no girl asks you out?"

"Actually, a lot. But…"

"But?"

"Like I said, I already occupied by some princess here."

"Har…Har… You should enjoy yourself too. Tonight will be the last night to see our friends and the school."

"I already enjoy myself being with you." He finished and everything went to silence.

 _*Ding Dong* The doorbell was ringing._

"Oh! It must be the prince charm." Ryan teased.

"Would you please open the door for him? I'll be there in a bit." She said.

"Yes, your highness." He replied playfully and walked to the front door.

.

Ryan walked down the stairs and continued himself to the front door. He was guessing about the guy who had invited Alice out for the prom night on the way. Then, he surprised after he opened the door, he saw a black limousine, the Genman limo actually, and no one else but San himself. Ryan was confused as Sam held a bouquet of flower and was walking to him.

"What the heck, Sam…" Ryan asked and gave a quizzical look at Sam.

"Thank me later" Sam whispered to him as Sam pushed the bouquet to his chest.

"What the… Oh… Ohhhh… I see now" Ryan nodded in understanding.

"Who's there?" Alice shouted from the second floor.

"Your prom date, master Alice," Sam promptly answered for Ryan.

Ryan now had to play along as her date who came to pick her to the prom. Arranging and fixing himself, he stood in front of the door slowly turning himself to Alice.

"Wow… You look gorgeous, my lady or… should I say 'Princess.'" He smiled at her. Alice wore her usual ceremonial dress.

"Oh please… Ryan…" She stopped and waved her hand.

"For you, princess." Ryan presented her the bouquet.

"That's sweet of you, thank you, Ryan," she happily accepted and sniffed the flower.

While Alice was distracted by the bouquet, Ryan winked thankfully to Sam who walked past him, pat his shoulder and continued to the driver seat.

"My princess, let's go to the prom." Ryan led the way and opened the limo door.

"Yes, but… Before we go…" Alice walked toward him. She put out boutonnieres and stuck it on the right of his chest. She pat softly after finished.

"And…" She put her phone out and took a selfie with him. "…complete."

"Okay…" He gestured Alice to sit in the limo and walked around to sit on the other side.

"Master Alice, Ryan, are you ready to go?" Sam asked and looked in the rear mirror.

"Let's go, Sam," Ryan confirmed. And, their journey to the prom party was started.

.

While they were traveling to their school, Ryan still did not understand why Alice chose him as her prom date. But, he did not mind at all. Instead, Ryan was happy. He smiled and gazed outside, seeing the scenery past his eyes. It was a quiet, peaceful and happy moment for him. But for Alice, it was nervous. She felt awkward and thought about what Ryan could think of her. Not inviting him at first, forcing him to be her prom partner, she ashamed of herself and looked down, thinking herself as a dictator. Somehow, Ryan noticed something uncomfortable as he looked back to her. He saw Alice frowning, her eyes began to shed a tear. Then, he shifted next to her and enfolded her with his left arm, smiling at her.

"Worrying something, my lady."

"I feel… so wrong." Alice sadly replied.

His heart was skipped as he heard. "What's the matter, Alice? Is it about me?" He asked.

"No… no… It's me… I should ask you first… not forcing you to be my prom date."

He understood the situation now and felt relieved. Alice continues, "I didn't know if you have prom date or not. My friend said that you already have the dancing partner. I'm scared and…"

"Hey there, I already said that I'm always occupied by YOU, and I'm really glad. Remember? And, I won't have time for anyone because all of my time is for you ONLY." He interrupted, tightened his arm around her, and smiled genuinely.

Alice blushed shyly and gave him a bright smile back.

"Hmm… I'm so sorry to take your time away, Ryan" She snuggled into his side.

"Well, it's worth for me."

"Really?"

"Yes, and… I think we should change the subject, you know." He pointed his finger at Sam who drove and smiled silently.

"Don't mind me. I want to enjoy the show more." Sam teased.

And, it was a joyful ride again.

.

"We're here, my lady." He outstretched his hand for Alice to lead her off the limousine after they were reached dropout area at the party.

"Thank you, Ryan. And remember… no 'my lady' things." She warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

As they marched on the red carpet through the entrance door, most of the boys enchantingly struck and stared at Alice. Ryan quickly led her to their group of friends.

"Hi there, everyone." Alice greeted.

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"Oh wow, your dress is stunning."

"Thank you, and yours are not bad as well" She giggled.

"Alice, I will pick some drink for you. Please wait here." Ryan whispered in her ear.

Alice nodded and continued the girly talk. Ryan walked to the long table full of snack and punch bowl. He scooped up some snack on a paper plate and poured punch in the plastic glass. While Ryan walked back to where Alice was, Ryan stopped and hid when he heard the girls including Alice talking about him. He did not suppose to eavesdrop, but could not help himself. He wanted to know what they were thinking about him.

"I knew it! That you would come with him."

"Yes. Like I said they're a couple, but they don't admit it."

"No, no, He and I are just the closest friends" Alice tried to argue.

"Oh… C'mon, everyone here already knew."

"Yeah, just don't know who ask first… So… you or Ryan?"

"Noo… we just…" She blushed.

"Aww, look at you. You're blushing."

"Now, admit it."

"…" Alice could not argue anymore and turned her face away in embarrassment.

"He's sweet, gentle, well-mannered, calmed, and warm, don't you agree, huh?"

Alice silently nodded.

"Then you should officially ask him out. Tonight is our last night, our last high school dance."

"I agreed, you should confess him, Alice. It's your last chance here."

 _They really have no idea._ Ryan thought and walked toward the group.

"Now, what you girl did to my date here, she blushed. Are you talking about me…" He teased.

"NO!" Alice embarrassingly stated as her friends giggled.

.

While they were enjoying themselves, talking about the dress, teasing Alice sometimes and having some snack, the background music was lowered the volume. MC tested the microphone and stated,

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the prom night. And now, it's time for our last waltz. And, after that, we will elect the prom King and Queen from your dance and vote. So, music…"

The music was started its melody. It was some years old romantic song which Ryan and Alice recognized it from the radio. It was not their favorite, but it suited the atmosphere where there was dimming light, motioning colorful spotlights, and some small sparkle.

"Shall we?" Ryan asked as he reached his hand out for her, inviting.

"Yes…" Alice accepted his hand and let him led the way.

 _You're in my arm_

 _And All the world is calmed_

He stopped at the free space, faced to her and bowed down, and she replied.

 _The music playing on for only two_

His left hand grabbed her right stretching out to aside, and his right hand placed on her left waist gently as her left softly place on his right shoulder. He led, and she followed, they started their waltz.

 _So close together and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive_

He pulled his left hand up and her cue was to spin. She swirled herself slowly and stopped facing him again.

 _A life goes by, romantic dream must die_

And, they continued to waltz, but more powerful as he leaped further and span themselves, leading them to the center stage since there was no one there.

 _So, I bid my goodbye and never knew_

As they reached, he slowed down and led her smoothly. His eyes concentrated and looked at her shining hazel brown eyes.

 _So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

 _And now, forever I know_

She looked into his eyes in response. She saw wondering, yet wondrous obsidian black eyes flashing as they hit the light. They were still waltzing automatically, but their mind was drifting and ignoring their surrounding as they were only two in this whole world.

 _All that I wanted to hold you so close_

Then again, he lifted his left hand for her to spin, but he stopped her in the halfway. Alice stood in front of him. His left hand smoothed to her left gently from behind. Then, he grabbed her left hand as his right embraced around her wrist softly. She placed her right hand on top of his, and they waltzed.

 _So close to reaching that famous happy end_

As they were waltzing, the music was getting into Ryan. He began to hum along with the song.

 _Almost believing, this was not pretend_

" _Almost… believing, this was not pretend…_ " He finally sang making Alice giggled sweetly.

 _And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come_

" _And now you're… beside me, and look how far we've come…_ " He looked down to her.

"I didn't know that you can sing wonderfully without making fun of it." She smiled at him.

He smiled in reply, and slowly downed his head next to her left ear, embracing her tighter.

 _So far we are so close…_

" _So far… we are… so close…_ " He attractively sang through her ear.

As the music hit its middle eight, Ryan spun her to the center of the stage, slowly followed up and stopped in front of her as she stopped her swirling. Coming back to their basic waltzing posture, he led themselves around as fast as the tempo of the music and spun her again making her giggled. Then, Ryan pulled her back and grabbed her wrist with both of his hand carrying her high. He smiled happily as he saw Alice smiled brightly. Before the final verse began, he put her down and giggled with her.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

Then, he noticed something. He saw Alice's face turning to sad and avoiding him.

"You're sad… What's wrong?" He looked with his concerned eyes and used his hand to guide her face back to his.

 _If I should lose you now?_

"Oh no… I just… It's our last night here and…" She mumbled.

"And…?" He repeated.

 _We're so close to reaching_

"And… I don't know…" She frowned, looked into his eyes, and continued, "It hurts…"

"Hurt?" He worried.

 _That famous happy end,_

"Yes… It hurts that… I have someone in my heart, but I can't hold him in my arms." She snuggled into his chest tightly.

"Yeah… I know it's sucked." He replied making her giggled softly.

 _And almost believing, this was not pretend_

"But, now... I am so happy that… I have you in my arms." She smiled up at him, showing how much she pleased now.

"I agreed… And, I am, as well, really happy to have you in mine too." He replied and embraced her tightly.

 _Let's go on dreaming for we know we are…_

"Ryan, I… I…" She tried to beg for something, but Ryan interrupted. He pressed his index finger on her mouth before saying,

"Alice, I know, it is forbidden, but…"

They released the embrace as Ryan used his right hand caressed her left cheek. Then, he cupped her jawlines, pulling her face to his. Their eyes wide shut as his lips passionately touched her, they were kissing and not caring of other thoughts.

 _So close, so close and still so far…_

They parted their first lovable kiss and softly pressed their forehead together, panting as their hearts were racing. Opening their eyes looking into each other, he felt so frustrated like his heart was going to explode. The only three words with eight letters were in his mind and only those words that he wanted to say so badly.

"I love you…" He whispered to her.

"I love you too…" She whispered back.

* * *

 **Day 724 'Desire'**

Next week, it would be Ryan's and Alice's the second first met anniversary. They still had stayed being normal as the master and her bodyguard, but there was no more frustrated feeling or any unsatisfied feeling. Since their first confession, their relation had been fonder, yet respectful. Their routine was still the same, Ryan could serve, protect, and be with her. And, Alice could live her life as usual and studied for her bachelor degree in literature arts to pursue her passion. She wanted to be a writer since Ryan gave her a notebook. She had practiced herself reading, educating, and letting her imagination go wild. And, Ryan helped her as much as he can.

Since then, his another job was to read her literature, commented straightforwardly, and gave her some opinions. He did not mind at all instead he was happy to do so as he could know more about her and how her thinking. He was well aware that she would be a good writer later, but still, she was inexperienced for being professional. He had asked her that whether wanted to be a writer or not. She had said that she wanted to be, and left the company ran by other professional managements since she had a significant portion of stock holding. And, every decision making would be coming along with briefing and easy summary before she, Genmans, or other authorized person decided. Each decision made must be corresponding with the company's regulations and its cultures, such as being crystal clear to the public eye, or no harm to the environment and living.

.

"What are you reading at?" Alice asked.

Today, they were shopping and hanging out at a famous department store as Alice wanted to buy some novel and literature things for her writing experiment. They were in a large bookstore.

"Oh… a psychology book… It's interesting." Ryan answered and closed the book looking back at her.

"How's it interesting?"

"Umm… like how to hypnotize, human personalities, and types of motivations…" He elaborated.

"So… now, you can hypnotize me, huh?" She teased.

"Nah… too fast for me to do that." He shrugged his shoulders and continued. "Do you finish your shopping?"

"I got everything for now, and I'm gonna pay."

While they were walking to the cashier, Ryan continued to read the psychology book. Alice could see that he was serious to what he read.

"So, you like psychology things?" She asked him.

"Yes." He continued his reading.

"Why?"

"It's interesting. Knowing people mind, how brain work, and how to manipulate other minds."

"It's kinda creepy and unrealistic to manipulate people…" She said seriously.

"Not that kind of manipulating, it's just making other willing to agree with me or my statement, or to do as my request without forcing them." He chuckled.

"Soo… It's kind of hustling people, huh?"

"Sort of… But still, it depends on the intention and the result, right…"

They reached to the cashier booth; Alice paid her things, and Ryan spent his book and walked their way out.

.

Since there was nothing harm Alice for a long time, Ryan had been letting his guard down. He had not carried his personal effects and worn his scratch-proof bodysuit. He might be so confident about his professional in martial arts and his strong body, then he became more careless. Now, it was time to test him. While they were walking giggling themselves along the walkway, a masked man wearing a thick sweater, blue jeans, and black sneakers walked toward them.

He put a gun out point to Alice and shouted, "DIE, GENMANS!"

Ryan widened his eyes in shock as he could not that coming. He jumped pushing Alice aside before he heard a loud gunshot and wished the bullet not hit her. As Alice flew aside and sat on the pavement, she looked her surrounding and saw her things scattered on the floor. Then, she saw Ryan lied down on the floor on the small pool of blood. She shocked as she watched him shaking and holding his left waist.

"R… Ryan…" She whimpered, reaching her hand to him. But, she was interrupted.

"RUN!" Ryan shouted. He looked back at her.

As she tried to run as he said, she flinched. She saw gun muzzle aimed at her face, and then she looked up to the man.

He smirked and said, "He can't save you anymore, and at this point blank, you will be dead… Any last word?"

She shook and stuttered as she saw his finger slowly pulled the gun trigger. She closed her eyes holding her hands to her ears, and she heard another gunshot. She could be dead, but somehow, she felt alive. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Ryan who used his left hand warded off the masked man's hand upward. He sternly grabbed the man's right wrist with his left hand. Ryan fisted his right hand and threw forcefully it to the man face. As hard as his punch could make the man flew away, the man was still in front of Ryan. He still held the man wrist high, pulling back to him and giving another blow of punch. Later, Ryan disarmed him, pushed the man down facing the floor, and locked him. After he had locked their attacker, He looked up to Alice and panted. He saw she was no harm, but Alice was frightened and sobbing.

"A…are you alright?" He asked.

"R… Ryan…" She stuttered, reaching her hand to him.

"Are you alright, Alice!?" He repeated.

Alice nodded in reply.

"Okay…" He panted and continued, "Can you please call…"

"Police! Stay where you are!" Police interrupted as he was running toward them.

"Officer… sir… this man tried to kill us with his gun…" Ryan stated and pointed to attacker's gun.

"Right… now, get off him and…" The police shocked after he saw Ryan blood bleeding on himself.

"You've been shot!"

"Yes… I am about to say that… hehe..." Ryan chuckled and fell back to the floor.

"Civilian injured! Need an ambulance here NOW!" The police radioed and cuffed the assailant.

"Ryan! No..no not again…" Alice ran, knelt next to him and held his head.

"Hang in there, boy" The police walked next to them.

Ryan's vision slowly faded, and he fainted.

…

.

"Is he gonna be okay, doctor?"

"Yes, he is. The bullet was scratched his left waist. No damage to his internal organs."

"Why didn't he wake up already?"

"Easy there, he fainted because he lost his blood, but not much to threaten his life."

"When will he wake up, doctor?"

"Anytime soon, but you should let him rest as much as his body wanted, understand?"

"Yes…"

"Well, we stitched and patched his wound, I will leave you two here."

"Yes…"

"Did you contact his family or his friend yet?"

"No need… His parents abandoned him… no one was with him, except us… We're his family now."

"Okay then, I leave now, if there is any problem with him or he's awake, please press the button."

"Yes, doctor, thank you…"

"You're welcome."

These were the conversation that Ryan could hear while he was sleeping. He felt someone stroking his hair gently as he heard the door shut.

"Oh, Ryan… Why did you do that? You could have died…" Sad sound of the familiar girlish voice belonged to no one else but Alice.

"Alice…" He groaned dizzily, opened his eyes, and continued. "Are you… okay, Alice?"

"Ryan… I'm the one to say that…" She softly scolded him making him chuckled.

.

The room went silent and awkward. Alice and Ryan avoided facing each other as their felt guilty. For Ryan, he should not let his guard down and careless. For Alice, she felt that she was going to lose someone important to her life.

"Ryan, I'm sorry for waking you up… You should go back to sleep…" She broke the silence.

"No need… I'm awake now and I… ouch… need to protect you." He whined from pain as he tried to sit up.

"Ryan! Stop! You hurt yourself. Doctor said that you need to rest from your blood loss. So, lay down." She tried to push him down.

"It's okay, my lady. It's just some scratch, isn't it?" He interrupted.

"Yes, but you still need to rest." She did not give up to put him down.

"Now, now, my lady." He gently put her hands away and continued. "It's my duty to serve and protect you as your bodyguard. Which I almost fail due to my reckless and careless, I'm sorry… But, I'm glad that you're survived… at least." He smiled sheepishly.

"But, you don't have to risk your life… You could have died, Ryan." She gave up pushing him down.

"Every job has its risk of death, and my job is one of the top risk of death on the job, besides police and soldier, of course." He tried to joke her.

"What will happen to us… What will we feel if you're dead, Ryan… What will Mariah, Anderson, Sam, everyone in the house… and I feel if you're gone?" She started to cry. Her tear was full on her eyes and shed down to her face. Her hands closed her eyes, and she sobbed terribly.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry." He pulled Alice into his chest, hugging tightly. She sobbed and cried on his chest as he put his hand on her hair and stroked it.

He apologized her continuously patting her head until she calmed down. He wiped off her tear with his thumbs, then he brought her face to him pressing his lips against her affectionately. For several seconds, they parted.

"I think I should add 'no die on the job' to my job description." He chuckled.

"I think so…" She agreed, giggling herself.

"Well then…" He held her right hand with his left, and continued,

"I, Ryan Young, blah..blah..blah... And not be killed on duty." Then, he kissed her hand reminding of their vow.

"I, Alicia Himmel Genman, will remember that whatever you swore blah..blah..blah... And not die on the job." She giggled, cupped his face pulling to her, and kissed his forehead.

"You know you love me," Ryan smirked as she finished her kissed on his forehead and released him.

"Do I know that?" She replied. Then, she leaned toward him, pecked on his lips and whispered teasingly. "Yes… Yes, I really do. And…"

She walked back, put something out of her bag and walked back to him, hiding that thing on her back.

"I know it's too early, but I have something for you." She showed him a small dark blue gift box with a light blue ribbon tied it, tagged with 'Happy 2nd First Met Anniversary'.

"Happy our second first anniversary, Ryan. And, DO NOT OPEN till next week" She announced.

"Oh! Thank you, Alice. By the way, do you know where is my suit?" He asked

"It's here." She said as she picked up his things in the bag.

"Thanks… Now, here's for you too." Ryan rummaged the bag and pulled out a small sparkling pink rectangular box with a white ribbon tied it. "Happy anniversary to you too."

* * *

 **Day 731 'Departures'**

A week passed since the malicious attack, Ryan had recovered himself quickly, but not fully. He could feel his wound stiff and painful, but he had to conceal his pain feeling. Sometimes, Alice had seen him softly whining and yelping in pain. She had told him to let other to watch over her, but Ryan had refused and said that it was just some itch. He tried to make a joke and funny thing to keep her worried away. However, she did not buy it till he showed his wound closed.

Aside from his injury, Alice had been worrying about the last week situation. After the police had arrested their assailant and brought Ryan to the hospital, she had ordered Anderson to help the police investigation. He obliged and helped the cops. Later, he had had the suspicion that the assailant had something to do with their acquaintance since the assailant intentionally tried to kill Alice. Anderson had told them about his hypothesis, and that was not some random kill. He had warned them that they were still in danger, and they needed to be vigilant. He would find out who was the real culprit soon.

It had taken a day after for Ryan to be discharged from the hospital. The doctor had warned him that he need not stress his body too much, or his wound would be opened again. Ryan had obeyed the doctor order and continued his routine as usual, but with caution. Since he had cleaned his wound and changed the bandage accordingly, his wound quickly healed.

.

Today was another important for Genman family which it was Genman Corp. Party Day. And also, for Alice and Ryan themselves, it was their first met anniversary. Now, it was time for Ryan to tell Alice time to go as he walked to her door knocking on it and saying,

"My lady, it's five now. Time to attend the party and don't be stubborn like last time."

"Coming…" Alice stated through the door.

As she opened the door, she was sure to surprise him. Alice wore a white shiny luxury dress with long white gloves.

"You sure know how to surprise me, huh, my lady." He complemented and grinned at her.

"And, you always look elegant as usual." She smiled in reply and continued, "Now, this time, did you bring your effects, huh?"

"Of course, I did." He showed her his holstered gun on his left, and knife on his right next to baton.

"And, scratch-proof bodysuit?" She continued.

"Yes." He answered.

"Okay, let's go."

"Yes, my lady."

.

As they walked to the front door, Sam stood waiting next to the limo and readied to start their journey. Ryan opened the passenger door for her to sit and close the door. Then, he moved to the other side and sat next to her, signaling Sam to begin their trip.

While they were on the way to the Genman Corp. building, Ryan watched the scenery through the windows as always. Later, he could feel something pressing on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, and it was Alice who pressed her head on him, sleeping. He saw how peaceful and beautiful she was, and watched her admiring. At the time he noticed her waking up, he asked,

"Do you feel creepy when I watch you sleeping?"

"Hmm… I think it kinda sweet." She passionately moaned and snuggled.

"Well, I took a picture of you." He smiled.

"Less sweet." Her eyes opened fully.

"I saw you drooling too." He chuckled.

"That's creepy." She jumped and wiped off on her face, but there was nothing.

"Ohhh… Liar." She groaned as he laughed.

"Just kidding, my lady…" He stopped laughing and asked Sam. "Now, we're almost there right, Sam?"

"Oh, yes. We're almost there… And, Ryan?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking… Did you remember Mr. Emmanuel?" Sam continued.

"Yes, how can't I… Emmanuel Leodore Sanus."

"Yeah… His company was bankrupted after Genman Corp. didn't buy and took over the business."

"And, what is this bothering us?" Alice joined the conversation.

"It's my hunch… I thought that the last week fiasco had something to do with him, master Alice," Sam answered.

"You think that Emmanuel wanted to avenge Alice," Ryan said.

"Isn't that overstatement," Alice argued.

"From what I heard and saw, I thought since he had lost his face from your argument last year and recent bankruptcy of his company due to the failure of negotiation. He has pretty much urge to avenge us." Sam stated.

While they were finding out, they reached their destination. Sam stopped the limousine letting Alice and Ryan got out of the car. But, before Ryan stepped out, Sam warned him,

"Please be careful, Ryan, and protect Alice at all cost. There is a possibility for Mr. Emmanuel to be the culprit."

"Thanks, Sam. I will." Ryan confirmed with a smile.

"Then, have a lovely evening, master Alice and you too, Ryan. Call me when you want to leave here." Sam bade them farewell.

"See you too, Sam." Alice and Ryan said in unison as Sam drove out, then they walked into the building.

.

Later Ryan and Alice walked into the elevator and rode to the top floor of the building where the party usually held, Ryan noticed that Alice seemed to be nervous and worried. He held her hand and squeezed her gently, reassuring her. She looked at his face and gave him a faint smile as he smiled back. It was a silent moment, yet Alice could feel warm and safe as they rode the elevator to reach the top floor.

The elevator opened its doors as it reached the top floor. Ryan led the way to the party. Since they arrived fast, Alice would be the host to open party ceremony.

Now, it was time for her to give an opening speech. She walked to the stage podium and delivered a speech as Ryan stood behind the shadow observing around as his duty.

"…Now, it's the time for the Genman Corp. anniversary party started!" She finished her speech as every guest applauded and acclaimed.

"I didn't know that you could give a cheerful speech, my lady." He admired.

"So, this is your first time, huh?" She teased.

"Of course, it's because, last year, someone was so stubborn and attended the party late. So, I missed this excellent speech." He chuckled.

"Oh, hush you." She pushed his chest playfully and giggled.

"Now, my lady, let's enjoy the party." He reached his hand out to hold her hand.

"Yeah… let's go." She replied accepting his hand.

.

Throughout the time they were enjoying themselves in the party greeting honorable guest, talking with the employee, and taking a selfie with them, Ryan got a message from Anderson.

The message stated that,

 _Ryan, we figured it out that who is the culprit.  
From the confession of the assailant who_ _had_ _attacked you,  
he said that he was hired by Emmanuel Leodore Sanus  
to assassinate her and act like he was insane. So,  
good news is we know who is the real culprit, and  
we press charge on him for murder attempt, but  
the_ _bad news is we cannot locate him and have no clue  
where would he be now. Please be on_ _fully_ _alert._

Now Ryan was aware of what was going to happen. He thought that Emmanuel would be here at any moment and started the attack again. But, to keep the situation away from becoming chaos, he had to plan.

 _Better safe than sorry,_ Ryan thought. Then he signaled one of the security guards to him, and whispered,

"Tell your supervisor that there could be a possibility of Mr. Emmanuel Leodore Sanus to come and rampage the party here anytime. So, be on highest alert, secure and prevent him or any suspect coming to the party."

"Sir, isn't that a bit…" The security guard tried to argue.

"Please for our company sake, I will take responsibility for any cost occurred if nothing happens." Ryan interrupted.

"Alright, sir." The security guard replied and walked away.

.

 _Now for fail-safe,_ Ryan thought. He texted Sam to be nearby the building and texted Anderson that he alerted all security guard, and wanted Anderson to send a helicopter in case of emergency.

"Is there anything I need to know, Ryan?" Alice questioned him as he finished his text.

"Oh! Mr. Anderson said that he knew who the culprit, and it is Emmanuel Leodore Sanus. But, he couldn't find out where he is hiding, so I tell the security guard to be alert and check on entrants for him or any suspect. So, don't worry, my lady. I'm here for you if anything happens." Ryan stated.

"I hope there is not…" She stopped as the loud sound of the explosion boomed from the hall entrance door. Then, the dark gray smoke covered the door along with the small scattered objects slowly fell from the air. The lied down employee and guest moaned in pain, and some died from the explosion. Then, a group of masked people walked through the smoke, raising their gun shooting in the air.

"Where is Genmans?" One of them shouted as the group looked around.

Ryan secured Alice, hiding behind the stage. Ryan held his gun by his right hand as his left texted to Anderson to hurry the helicopter. When he finished texting, he peeked his head out to see the situation and looked backed to Alice who was frightened. He shook her gently to bring her sense back and said,

"Alice, Mr. Anderson is coming with helo for our extraction."

"W…what's about the employees and guests?" She asked.

"The security guard will be there for them." He replied.

"But…" She tried to argue.

"Alice, don't you remember that your company hired the most professional security guard in the world. So, let them do their job and let's get out of here." He interrupted.

She nodded in agreement. However, one of the masked assailants spotted them, and shouted,

"Hey! Boss! They're here." He pointed his gun to Ryan and Alice, shooting at them.

Fortunately for them that not bullet hit, Ryan ran out of the backstage, holding Alice's hand to the back door. Ryan closed and placed something to obstacle the way. Then, they continued running into the small employee hallway to the exit door where led them to the main hallway and the helipad. But, as they reached the other side of the way, the door was chained and locked.

"Ryan, can you shoot the lock?" She asked in a hurry.

"No, the bullet could reflect back and might harm us." He explained. Then, he slid his baton out and hit the lock. He hit it several times till the lock was broken, kicked the door and continued their run. But, shortly, he felt hurt on his wound and touched his wound, there was a small stain of blood on his hand.

 _Geez… Not now._ He thought as he groaned and slowed down.

"Ryan, what's happen?" She asked running back to him.

"The wound's opened, but it's okay. It's just scratch. Let's continue. The helicopter is nearly there by now." He stood up and slowly run again.

"HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" One of the assailants shouted and shot at them.

"Oh boy… they're coming… Ah… Our ride is here too." Ryan pointed at the incoming helicopter.

"Ryan, they will get us before we reach the helo," Alice stated.

"No, they won't" He held her up in bridal style and ran as fast as he could.

He ran to the doors and kicked them opening. He continued running as the assailants shot at them and their helicopter. The aircraft door opened showing Anderson, and unexpectedly, Mariah held the gun as other guards as well countered back. However, the helicopter could not land on the helipad as there was a shooting, it floated near the building. Ryan who held Alice ran through the gun fight to the aircraft. He saw that there was a long gap between the edge of the helipad and the helicopter. But, the risk had to be taken, he knew he could jump far yet not that far.

 _At least she can be safe,_ Ryan thought while he hastily ran to the edge and jumped off the helipad. In the air, he saw himself slowly fell. Biting his lip, Ryan used all of his strength pushed Alice from his arms toward the opened door of the helicopter. According to his thoughts, she made it and was safe. He faintly smiled, seeing Anderson and Mariah quickly grabbed Alice and brought her in. Alice looked back to Ryan and shocked as she saw him falling, and cried out,

"No!… Ryan!" She reached her hand out to him trying to grab him. But, she could not, it was too far for her. All she saw was his mouth moved into,

"I'm sorry, Alice." His vision turned to black, and the sound of wind faded to silence.

.

 _That was the last time I saw her… and everyone…_ He thought. _I'm so sorry…_

 _My flashback memory is finished… Soon, I will be dead…_

The silence and darkness slowly embraced him. Ryan could feel that he was floating, but his floating began to descend. His back felt something soft yet hard as he finally landed. His hand felt some thin leaves. Then his sense of sound came back after he heard the faint sound of blowing wind and rustling leaves. He felt the warm and gentle breeze as it blew across his face. Then, he took a deep breath of the refreshing air.

 _Now, I am in heaven now…_ He thought again.

 _I should rest as much as I am in peace…_ Then he continued to sleep.

"I heard something falling here." It was a small, cheerful, feminine voice.

"Hey slow down, Fluff." The little sly tone masculine sound stated.

"C'mon, Slick. There… uh…"

"Carrots… What… Is… It?"

 _Urghhh… I try to_ _sleep_ _here… Wait a minute! Something seems familiar here…_ He reminded in his thoughts,

 _Slick? Carrots? Oh boy…_

 _._

Ryan opened his eyelids slowly and noticed that he was laying down under a tree. He sat up and looked around. There was a large stone but modern building across with 'ZPD' stated on it. Later, he looked down seeing a gray, black tipped ear, violet eyes rabbit wearing a blue uniform with Kevlar vest on it, and a red, green eyes fox dressed in a loose blue uniform. They looked surprised and stood.

Ryan rubbed his eyes and massaged his temples. Letting some groan sigh, he focused and looked his surround again.

"A…are you alright… sir?" The rabbit asked.

"Carrots, I think we should step back and call a backup." The fox said to the rabbit.

* * *

 _'Am I dead or just being… alive again…'_

 **End of Prologue 2 'Alive Again'**


	3. Chapter 0

_A/N_ _:_ _I had edited this chapter, but still waiting for the beta reader to check my grammar._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 0**

* * *

 **Day 0 'Arrival'**

It was almost nine months since the enthusiasm, little gray rabbit police named 'Judy Hopps' had met with a sly, sarcastic red fox named 'Nick Wilde.' They were now a partner in the police force after Nick had graduated from Zootopia Police Academy. And, Today was their another day being the partner and readied to make to the world a better place as Judy always cheerfully stated every time.

Nick had been changed since the nighthowler case and had found his new objective as Judy had said on sky tram while they had been in Rainforest District. He had overcome his one old self that what the world had made him, 'if the world's only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else.' As Nick improved himself and tried to meet her expectation and became her partner, he had trained as hard as he could, sometimes alone and sometimes coached by Judy herself. And, he had graduated with the top-class performance so he could be with her at the Precinct 1.

While he was at the academy, he had been stereotyped and bullied by other cadets. However, he had not minded as he used to live alone in the city for two decades. In the end, as he was a silver tongue fox with the art of speaking, he had made friends instead of hustled them. Making colleagues enjoyed and happy while they were in the academy and cried when they were graduated, he still kept secret about his questioning past. The proudest moment of his life was when Judy attached golden shiny police badge on his blue uniform, and everyone celebrated genuinely for him.

.

It was about 6 in the morning, Nick and Judy were walking and chatting with themselves to the precinct. Then, Judy heard something with her high sensitive hearing. She stopped and looked at where the sound made and back to Nick who also heard too.

 _*rustle rustle rustle… THUD!*_

They saw something dropped down from the tree at the front of the police station. It was some creature wearing in black lying on the ground under a tree. They slowly walked toward it, but Judy was faster. Later, she began to run, preparing herself to protect the civilians.

"I heard something falling down here," Judy stated as she moved to it.

"Hey slow down, Fluff," Nick replied as he slowly followed her up.

"C'mon, Slick. There… uhh…" She stopped as she stood near to the unknown creature and observed it.

"Carrots… What… Is… It?" Nick slowly paced next to her.

The creature let out a groaning sigh and sat up. It rubbed its eyes and massaged its temples. Slowly opening its eyes, looking its surroundings, the creature looked back at them with its wide eyes.

"A… are you alright… sir?" Judy asked shakily. It flinched and scooted itself backing to the tree, breathing fast.

"Carrot, I think we should step back, and call a backup," Nick said as he slowly grabbed her shoulders and pulled a step back.

"No no, don't call any backup… please," it said back to them.

"Oh, you can speak, and surprisingly in English too," Judy replied.

"Yeah yeah, look… I know that you guys are afraid. Everyone is afraid of anything that they don't understand. And, I am afraid too, so why don't we be less hostile to each other, and try to understand, huh?" It reasoned.

"How can we be sure that you're not going to harm us?" Nick asked preparing to aim his tranquilizer gun.

"And, how can I be guaranteed that you aren't?" It said back irritably.

"Okay calm down both of you, let's be friendly by introducing ourselves. My name's Judy Hopps, ZPD, and this is my partner, Nick Wilde. Now your turn." Judy cut in as she calmed the scene down.

"My name is Ryan Young, a personal bodyguard of Genman family." Ryan stood up and reached his hand for shaking. Judy and Nick shook his hand back, and Nick continued,

"Sorry for our first impression, but what are you?"

"Nick!" Judy scolded him.

"It's okay, Miss Hopps. I… uh…" Ryan collapsed and started to feel dizzy, touching his hand to his left wrist. There was blood dripping out slowly. Then, he fell and groaned.

"That's blood! Nick, he's bleeding. Call the Ambulance." Judy shouted as she knelt down to Ryan looking him worried.

"Judy, calm down, don't make a scene here. The civilians will be afraid." Nick calmed her down after he had finished radioing for emergency medical service.

Ryan was fainting again. His vision began to blur as the sound of the word was not understandable. Then, his mind drifted into his abyss at last.

.

"What should we do now?" Judy worried. "We should press his wound to stop his bleeding. Nick, can you help me push him on his back."

"Roger that, Fluff." He obeyed and pushed fainted Ryan on his back.

"Now we need to strip his suit and shirt off." She stated as Nick chuckled himself.

"I know you rabbit good at multiplying, but isn't he dying here." He joked making Judy groaned and sighed in reply.

"Nick, it's not the time for the joke." She scolded back, and they continued to take Ryan shirts off. But, they stopped when they saw his bodysuit and could not figure out how to take off.

"What the… how can we take it off?" Judy frowned.

"Let me take care of it. Sorry, Mr. Young, I have to do this." Nick unsheathed his claw and tried to cut the bodysuit. But, nothing was cut.

"Geez… it's scratch-proof. Well, we need to strip his tops now." He stated as they were stripping Ryan tops off. They saw a holstered gun, a knife, and a concealed baton on his side. But, they would take care of these weapons later, as they were flipping him.

"Most of the bodysuit has a zip on its back. We have to zip down and flip him over again. Ready?" Nick stated as he zipped the bodysuit down, and they flipped Ryan on his back again.

"Now, we have to pull his bodysuit slowly down, or it will hurt him." They were pulling down slowly till saw the wound as Ryan whined softly.

"Okay, Carrots. Is there anything to press or close his wound?" He asked.

"No, I didn't bring the first aid kit, but I think it's an emergency now. We should use our paws till the EMS arrive." Judy said as she pressed her paws on Ryan wound, and so did Nick.

.

For a moment, the ambulance had arrived after it was parked near to the park. The medical team rushed out to the scene but stopped as they saw Ryan as an unknown creature. They tried to figure out how to aid him, but for his life sake, they put him up to medical stretcher and brought him inside the ambulance. Nick and Judy stood up and watched Ryan being held to the ambulance. They tried to figure out who was going with him to the hospital and who was going to tell their chief what was going on this morning.

"Nick, you should stay here at the precinct and inform the chief about this…" Judy tried to state.

"No, Carrots. You stay, and I go with him. Chief Buffalo-Butt would believe you more than me." Nick interrupted.

"But, Nick. If he's awake, between seeing you or me. Who do you think he would prefer?" She asked jokingly but hopefully.

"I think he would prefer handsome fox like me." He tried to excuse for not seeing the chief.

"Nah… Nick, I know you don't like our chief and try to avoid. But, he is sometimes hard, but deep down, he really cares everyone here." Judy reasoned.

During the time they were arguing who whether stay or go with Ryan, the large figure was casting a shadow on them making them suddenly stopped their argument. It was a muscular, dark bluish-gray, brown-eyed cape buffalo wearing a blue police uniform, standing and crossing its arms. It was the chief of the Precinct 1, Chief Bogo, glancing down to the two little police.

"I have seen and understood the situation enough." He stated in low-toned, frightening Nick and Judy. "Why don't you two stay with… it. And, figuring out what and where it came from or interrogate it."

"Chief, sir. His name is-" Judy tried to state.

"Shut your little mouth, Hopps. Now, do as I say and don't cause me any trouble. I have the public announcement about this incident to take care, so are we clear?" Chief ordered them.

"Yes, sir." They saluted in unison and walked back to the precinct. Then they drove to the hospital with their cruiser.

.

After they had arrived at the hospital, Judy parked their cruiser, and they walked into the hospital. They showed their badge and stated to a ram receptionist that they sent Ryan here and were supervised that they had to watch over him and interrogated him when he was awake. The receptionist replied that Ryan was in the emergency room, and they could wait outside here.

While Nick and Judy were waiting, they tried to find out what Ryan was, where he come from, and whatever questions were going to ask.

"Carrots, I think he is an alien. And, he was here to gather the intel and send back to his planet before sending their attack." Nick said.

"Nah… There's no such thing, Nick. I think he is an endangered species secretly live somewhere in this world. As you can see, he's wearing clothes and speak like us mammals." She gave her opinion.

"But, the alien has their advanced technology, they can learn our language and study our clothing." Nick reasoned.

"Nick, if the alien has the advanced technology, why don't make him be an animal like us. Huh?" She questioned back.

"Well, they must have their reason. So, why don't we bet on him, huh?" He challenged.

"Ahh… what's the bet, Slick?" She accepted.

"I bet he is not from this world." He bet.

"I bet he is not an alien." She bet, and continued. "And, the winner shall have his morning coffee from Snarlbuck for a week."

She reached her paw out for confirmation.

"And, obey his one order a day for a week too, deal?" He added up the pool and reached his hand out.

Judy hesitated for a moment before they shook their hand and confirmed, "Deal."

.

"So, you must be the one who sends… him here right?" A honey badger wearing white doctor suit walked out from the ER room, looking at them.

"Yes, doctor. We're from ZPD, Nick Wilde, and my partner, our famous police, Judy Hopps." Nick introduced as he acted presenting Judy to the doctor.

"Oh, shut it, Nick." She elbowed his side and continued. "How was he, doc…"

"Oh, I'm Doctor Margaret Madger. As far as I know, he's safe now. But, next time, you guys shouldn't use your bare paws to press his wound. He's lucky that his wound wasn't infected, but we needed to remove your fur out of his wound." Margaret stated.

"We know, but it was an emergency, and we didn't bring first aid kit." Judy reasoned.

"No, no excuse. At least, you can use your rubber gloves which you should have it." Margaret scolded at them.

"Sorry, sir." They apologized together.

"Now, he was stitched and moved to quarantine room as we didn't know what he is for our safety. You two can stay in the observation room within visiting period, and fill out his detail and other documents." Margaret said and gave a bag of Ryan belongings and papers.

"Thanks, doctor," Judy said as Nick nodded.

"No problem," Margaret stated as she disappeared into ER room.

.

As they walked to the room, Nick and Judy saw Ryan slept on the patient bed wearing a patient green gown. He slept peacefully as his left arm attached with an IV tube. Nick and Judy, sat down on the couch and checked Ryan's belongings. All they saw were his clothes, his personal effects, a wallet, a mobile phone and a dark blue gift box.

"Hey, Carrots. Let's see what in his phone." Nick said as he picked out Ryan's phone.

"Nick, isn't that his personal thing?" Judy argued as she continued searching other stuff.

"At least, we can get some clue about him… What the… Damn, it's fingerprint lock." He tried to unlock Ryan phone, but he failed and gave up.

"If we need some clue, why don't we look in his wallet." She stated as she showed Nick the wallet.

"Isn't that his personal thing…" Nick teased back.

"Oh hush you, Slick. Let's see. Unfamiliar currencies… strange credit card… his ID card still weird…" She took out the ID card and observed.

"Name: Mr. Ryan, Last name: Young, Date of Birth: 26 Mar. 1995… I never heard of his address or the country before…" Judy sighed and gave Nick to see the ID card.

"I don't know anything about it so that he may be an alien, huh?" He gave back the ID card and picked up the gift box.

"Carrot, what do you think is inside this gift box?"

"That's one is entirely his personal thing. Let's put the things back and don't judge it too fast, Nick. Let's ask him when he wakes up." She argued and got Ryan's things back to the bag, waiting for Ryan to be awake soon hopefully.

* * *

 **Day 1 'Struggle'**

 _It was all white, and the sky was partial blue. Along with, the big crystal-clear lake that was far to the horizon, there was no land. Ryan stood still unconsciously as well as his feet sunk in the water that reached up to his ankles. Then, suddenly he shuddered and looked around the place unknowingly. He started to frighten and shake as he observed again._

' _This must be a dream…' He thought as he began to walked. He walked and walked aimlessly hoping to find an answer of where he was. Then, there was some_ _one_ _stood on water, far, far, in front of him._ _She_ _was a girl with blonde hair wearing a white sun dress, and sun hat,_ _standing back_ _to him. She was someone he knew, must knew._ _Then, h_ _e_ _began_ _to run, ran toward her, and dashed as fast as he_ _could_ _, splashing water. He reached_ _out_ _his hand to her and shouted,_

" _My lady! ALICE!"_

 _There was no response from her. Ryan continuously ran to_ _ward_ _her,_ _then_ _she_ _heard. She_ _turned_ _back_ _to him, smiled, but suddenly, she was disappeared._

" _Alice…"_ _He faded his_ _voice_ _and stopped. His body shook,_ _and_ _his eyes started to tear up._ _He stood still,_ _fe_ _eling_ _something lost from his chest. It was a hole in his heart_ _that_ _he felt._

" _I'm here, Ryan…"_ _The sweet familiar voice echoed from his back. He quickly turned to the voice_ _and saw_ _Alice_ _who_ _was sitting on a boulder smiling at him sweetly. Now, he felt relieved as his heart filled_ _again_ _._

" _Alice… oh, Alice… I miss you so much…"_ _He tearfully smiled and walked slowly to her. Then, her face suddenly changed to an emotionless_ _look_ _._

" _Then… why did you leave me…"_ _She said_ _irritably_ _, then disappeared again._

" _W… what…"_ _Ryan_ _stopped and flinched as his tear_ _shed_ _on his face. There was no word left from his mouth as he still opened it._ _He_ _suddenly felt guilty as he reminded the incident at the Genman Corp. building._

" _Answer me, Ryan… why did you leave me and other… even you promised…"_ _She stood back to back with him, stated repeatedly._

" _Alice, I'm so sorry…"_ _He softly sobbed, kne_ _lt_ _down_ _and cried_ _. Then, he felt her arms_ _wrapped_ _around his neck from_ _behind_ _._

" _I know you're sorry… but what is your reason for leaving us, Ryan… No answer… So, you're lying to us… You lied everything…"_ _She whispered in his ear making him_ _shocked_ _._

" _No, Alice… I didn't lie and won't lie to you…"_ _He tried to answer her, but,_

" _Your love to me is a lied too… You broke everyone trust… You broke my heart, Ryan…"_ _She cried, turned her back, and walked away fading._

" _No, Alice… I didn't lie to you or anyone… I love you, Alice… No… Don't go… Wait… Wait! Alice!"_ _He stood up and r_ _a_ _n_ _following_ _her who faded away_ _as he_ reached out _to grab her._

"ALICE!" He shouted as he suddenly sat up on the patient bed. He could feel his tear that had run down on his face. He let himself sobbed for a moment letting his emotional dried out as he was alone in the room. He knew his heart racing fast as the beeping sound of the heart rate equipment stated. For a while, he wiped his tear out, calmed himself down and groaned painfully as he sat up quickly.

Then, he had to check his surrounding. He knew he was in the hospital, but this room was a bit weird to him. The door was reinforcement, there was large rectangular mirror across his bed which he thought it was a one-way mirror, and a light spotted on him.

.

"You're awake, Mr. Young. I'm Doctor Margaret Madger. I'm the one operated your wound." Margaret said after she walked into the room.

"Greeting, doctor…" He replied.

"Hmm… You didn't seem to freak out, huh?"

"Yeah… It's not something new for me now..." He said as he looked to her who checked something on her documents.

"I have some questions to ask you if you don't mind." She asked as she continued her checking.

"Yes…" He replied tiredly laying down to bed again.

"As our two police who brought you here cannot figure out most of the detail in this form, so the first question is… What is your species?" She asked as she put out her pen, preparing to note the answer.

"I am a human." He answered and prepared some more annoying questions.

"Hue-man?" She repeated.

"No, human. H-U-M-A-N, human." He confirmed.

"Oh, okay. What is human?" She continued writing the detail.

"Uh… Mammal… Part of primate… uh… Homo Sapiens?" He said skeptically.

She shook her head in unknown to what he talked about and skipped to next questions,

"Let's skip it. Next, what do you consider yourself, predator or prey?"

"Predator."

"Any of natural specialty of your species?"

"Pardon?" He confused.

"Is your species has any natural gift like night vision, sensitive sense of smell, hmm?" She elaborated.

"None if comparing to this world, I guess…" He answered.

"What do you mean 'if comparing with this world'?"

"Doctor, please. I'm still tired… just ask something you need." He annoyed.

"Okay, hmm… Where do you live? Any friend or family? And their contact number?" She asked.

"None, none, and none… I'm sorry, but that's all I know when I arrived here." He said and sighed tiredly.

"That's okay. Next questions are about you, and that's it. Ready?"

"Okay…"

"What's your blood type, height, and weight?"

"O Rh plus, 5 feet 6 inches, and 155 pounds. Doctor, may I ask something?" He answered and asked back,

"Yes?" She replied.

"Where am I, and how long was I out?"

"You're in Zootopia General Hospital, and you were out… a day and a couple of hours. It's 9 in the morning now." She answered.

"Thank you, doctor Madger." Ryan smiled back to her and rested himself.

.

It had been a while since he closed his eyes, but he was not sleeping. He was planning how to get out of here. He had to know where his clothes, personal effects, and Alice's gift box were. He guessed that his belongings must be with the two police, Judy and Nick. Now, he completely figured out why it seemed familiar to him. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were the characters in Zootopia movie that he used to watch with Alice in the theater.

 _Now, I understand… The world where no human… no apes existed, and_ _other_ _mammals evolved._ He thought.

 _And, how_ _did_ _I get in_ _to_ _this world? I just fell from the building… fell to the park, through the tree. The tree where our first met with Alice! That's why the tree looked alike. It may be the link to our world. I must get there…_ He finalized his thoughts

Then, two small blue police uniform mammals, Judy and Nick came into the room and stopped next to the bed. Judy was holding her carrot multifunctional pen and notes, and Nick was wearing sunglasses.

"Good morning, Mr. Young. How are you doing?" Judy greeted.

"Alive… Thank you, officers, for bringing me here." Ryan thanked them as he sat up.

"It's our duty to help, sir. But, as our duty, we have to ask you some questions too, are you okay with it?" Nick stated and flicked his sunglasses up.

"Yes… yes, you can." Ryan tiredly replied.

"According to Doctor Madger's statements, you said 'if compare to this world,' can you elaborate that what's supposed to mean?" Nick continued.

"It means I came from another world…" Ryan sighed as Nick grinned to Judy whose face was annoyed to that answer.

"Are you saying you're an alien?" Judy asked.

"NO! I am not an ALIEN! Are you out of your mind?" Ryan shouted as Nick changed from smiled to confused.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Well, let's say I came from another world like… another realm or dimension… not from another planet." Ryan stated.

"I win the bet! HA!" Judy jumped happily and smirked at Nick.

"Now calm down, who say you're the only who win. I win too." Nick argued back.

"How come?" Judy confused.

"I bet that he isn't from this world, not he is an alien." Nick slyly stated.

"Geez… then who won, who lost…" Judy face-pawed.

"We both won and lost, what do you prefer? I prefer to both won and do to the favors. What'd you say, Carrots?" Nick leaned to her teasingly.

"Oh hush you, Slick" she scolded as she pushed Nick's muzzle away playfully.

"Hey, guys. I don't mind you guys flirting. Do you have any more questions?" Ryan waited annoyingly.

"Uh… Yes, yes, of course…" Judy chuckled shyly as Nick trod aside blushing.

"Can you briefly explain about your world?" Judy continued.

"Well, overall same all your, but different in small detail," Ryan answered.

"Can you give us some example?" Nick joined in.

"Let's see… the most different thing is my world, only human was evolved, and the rest still was… feral. But, our world similarly civilized, our technology advanced, and our sense of art looked alike. The small detail such as uh… your smartphone logo looks like a bitten carrot, but my world was a bitten apple." Ryan emphasized.

"Okay, you said that you're a human which is a predator. Are you a carnivore?" Nick continued.

"Yes, humans are a predator. But, our diet is variety. We can be purely vegetarian to primarily carnivore, but basically, are an omnivore. Before I explained any further, I have to say I'm sorry in advanced. I have to say that, in our world, we used some of other species as a food source and food product. But, also, some people thank them for being the food source or save them. Also, we created animal rights protecting them from abusive and inhumanity action on them… Funny thing is some people waged war on other to protect animals." Ryan told.

There was a moment of silent since Ryan explained the last answer, Judy and Nick were shocked as Ryan could notice. Then, Judy continued to ask,

"And, even you are considering to be a predator, you seem to be harmless and no natural specialty. How can you hunt or protect from another species?"

"In my world, yes, we didn't birth with natural things which were our huge weakness. But, for survival, we created tools to overcome our weakness such as Nick, you fox have night vision, right? We haven't, but we created night vision goggle. It may be not as perfect as yours. We didn't have claws, so we made knife… By the way, where are my things?"

.

As Ryan asked for his belongings back, Nick walked out of the room to pick his things. Judy said to Ryan that she had to seize his lethal weapons as the law of Zootopia stated. Since his knife was considered for combative use and his handgun was out of the question, Ryan had to compile. Fortunately, they still belonged to Ryan just he could not possess them. Nick walked back with Ryan's cleaned clothes and other stuff in the bag.

Ryan handed on his phone, showed some pictures of his world and explained. He surprised that his phone had compatibility to connect Wi-Fi, but no reception as usual. Most of the apps could not be used as it required an internet connection with its server. In the end, his phone was nearly useless. He asked Judy and Nick to see the map as he intended to memorize the route to the park, then Ryan showed his world map from the cache memory of maps app in exchange of geographical information.

Now, he knew that the hospital was far from the park, and the park was across to their police station. He had to plan his escape route and his journey back to the park carefully. It would be a detour and along the alley, to hide his presence avoiding Zootopia civilian. It would take more of his time to be there, but it would be easy for him to be stealth if he sneaked through alley especially at night. As he used to train for being unnoticeable, he planned the route from the hospital to the park.

But, there was a question popped into his head that how to get out of this room. This room was the quarantined room after he had asked Judy and Nick. The door was reinforced and unlocked with a key card. It was impossible to use his baton to crush its ballistic glass. Then, he got the idea after he had seen a frightened young male beaver nurse who walked in and checked on medical documents board. This nurse seemed to be scared of Ryan.

Now, Ryan solved his last puzzle and finalized his plan. He was going to get the key card from the beaver by scaring or threatening him. Ryan would prefer scaring the beaver to avoid alarming other. Then, he would have sneaked out of the hospital in the middle of the night, and silently journey through the alleyway to the park. There would be some civilian in the alley. So, he had two options as first to hide and avoid, or second to knock them down. However, it would be the best if there was no harm. After that, he would find out again how to back as he was there. He started to smile and grinned.

"What's you smiling at?" Judy asked skeptically.

"Oh, I reminded of something funny." Ryan excused and continued their interrogation.

* * *

 **Day 2.1 'Abscond'**

Yesterday was so busy for Ryan as he had to answer all doctor and police questions. They were friendly to Ryan, but for the purpose of gathering more information. Ryan pretended to be friendly as well for making them stopped asking him more complicated questions. While they were talking friendly with themselves, Ryan observed that the beaver nurse had come and checked the medical equipment and noted for every 4 hours.

Now, it was nearly midnight for beginning his escape plan, he waited patiently and pretended to be sleeping. He remembered that his clothes and stuff were on the couch as he had asked Judy and Nick to leave it there before they left. He revised his plan carefully and thoughtfully again and imagined himself sneaking out and creating any possibility scenarios that he could get. From perfect sweet escape to all of the police in the precinct apprehension, he had to be careful.

It was time, the digital clock on his phone showed it was '0.00'. The room had been dark for hours, he waited silently. While he was faking his sleep, the door made a digital sound as it meant access granted. An expected beaver nurse walked into the room, doing his routine. But this time, there would be something surprising him. While the beaver was checking the medical equipment and noting down, Ryan sat up quietly, stood off the bed, and tiptoed to the beaver. At the moment that the beaver sensed something from his behind, it was something he knew he scared in this room. He slowly turned back facing it. It was a large dark figure for him, both hands up, and,

"Boo!" Ryan frightened him. He tried to scream, but no sound let out from his mouth except gasping sound. The beaver was gasping a couple of time; then he fainted.

 _Now, that's what I expect… where's the card…_ Ryan thought as search the nurse key card. _Found it_ _…_

He found the key card and picked the bag where his clothes and things in it. Touching the card on the reader and slipping out, he threw the key card back to the fainted beaver before closing the door. Now, he was too focusing on his plan, too focus that he forgot something important to him. It was his gift lying on the couch.

He walked along the dim hallway, finding someplace to change his clothes. He went to the restroom and changed back to his uniform, keeping his baton to his right side and other things in the pocket. Then, he started his second step, 'get out of this hospital.'

 _At this time, most of the area of the hospital is dark except reception area and ER room,_ Ryan thought.

 _So, the best way to escape is through janitor room or dump area… let's go._

While Ryan was escaping, the beaver nurse woke up. He saw nothing on the bed, the patient escaped. His face paled, and he saw his keycard lying next to him.

"Oh no…" He whimpered and ran out alerting the doctor.

.

 _*Ring…ring…ring*_

 _*Ring…ring…ring*_

 _*Ring…ring…click*_

"Hopps… here…" Judy answered her phone sleepily. She went back from her exhausting and stressful work at the precinct after her shift ended around 5 pm to her apartment complex 'The Grand Pangolin Arms.'.

"Judy… It's Clawhauser. I… er… have something to tell you." It was the favorite receptionist at the precinct 1, Benjamin Clawhauser, who happened to have night shift this day.

"Ben… You know it's just 3 AM … If there isn't something important, I'm gonna-" Judy said irritably.

"It's important. It's about you and Nick. Remember the 'human' you guys sent to the hospital two days ago… He escaped." Clawhauser interrupted.

"WHAT! How did he… Did you call Nick yet?" She shouted surprisingly.

"I tried to call Nick, but he didn't answer." He replied.

"I'll get Nick, and we'll be at the hospital."

"Well, hurry. Chief Bogo is not happy with it."

"Okay, bye…" Judy sighed hanging up and tried to call Nick, but he did not answer. She groaned and was going to throw her phone.

"Hey bunny, we're tried to sleep here." The voice from the neighbor through the wall was belonging to Pronk Oryx-Antlerson.

"Hey leave her alone, she has enough problem already. Let's sleep." Another voice from the wall was owned by Bucky Oryx-Antlerson.

"Oh, shut up."

"No, you shut up" They continued to yell shut up to each other as Judy sighed, quickly dressed in her uniform, and ran out.

.

Nick was sure sleeping peacefully ignoring the call as he turned off the sound, and notification light as he flipped his phone faced down. In spite of his apartment was larger than Judy, he did not own a bed. Since his body was small, trim and 4 feet height, he could curl up and sleep in the drawer of an office desk under larger leaking water pipe.

Then, there was someone opened his apartment door. She slowly walked to Nick who wore only his tremendous boxer. She paced and stopped next to the drawer, panting as she had run to Nick's place. Later, she slowly inhaled and exhaled, and then, took a deep breath.

"NICK!" She shouted aloud in his ear making him jumped and hit the floor.

"Wake up, Nick. We have a problem." She continued.

"Carrot, why don't you call…" He was still sleepy and yawning.

"The precinct called you. I called you for several times You didn't answer." She scolded as she picked his phone showing him.

"Whoa, more than a dozen missed called. That must be crucial." He looked into his phone and scratched his head.

"Yes, really, crucial. Mr. Ryan Young had escaped from the hospital." She replied.

"Geez… Chief Buffalo-butt will kill us if he knows."

"He already knew."

"We're so dead…" He sighed and walked up to his wardrobe trying to change into his uniform. But, he stopped as he saw Judy was still in his room.

"Hey fluff, I know I'm handsome enough to make all girls staring at me, but I'm changing here…" He stated as he was holding the uniform.

"Oh… sorry, I'll wait outside." She blushed, shyly smiled at Nick, and ran out of the room.

.

After Nick had finished his dress, they went to the hospital as fast as they could. They went into the crime scene which is the quarantine room. There was no any damaged or evident except the gift box lying on the couch. Judy took it and put it in the evident zip bag, while Nick was searching around for more. Then, they interviewed the male beaver nurse who was a victim of being scared. He said that he scared to fainted on midnight checkup, and that was all he knew. So, Judy and Nick went to the security room for CCTV record.

"I see, he scared the nurse to get the key card for escaping, and he picked his belong. But, he dropped the gift box. There is a possibility of him to come back and get it." Judy stated while they were on the way.

"I don't think so. He won't come back and get it. He's gonna use us to send him the gift instead. He knew there would be more problem waiting for him if he came back." Nick commented with his opinion.

"Then we need to know where he is going. But, how can he escape this place without alert someone after he was out." She doubted.

"Maybe there is something to do with his 'job' as a personal bodyguard. Maybe he is lying about his job, and he was some spy who works with a powerful spy agency where it had dimension portal. They sent him here to gather intel before their attack." He joked.

"Nick, you're lucky that we're at the hospital, so I will take you to doctor for scanning your brain. Whether you're dumb or sick." She nagged back.

"Har har, but I still suspect his occupation." He confirmed his opinion.

"Now, let's see the record," Judy said as she opened the security room where there was an old gray wolf wearing security guard uniform, waiting for them.

"You come for looking the record, right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. Can you start from midnight at quarantine room?" Judy stated.

"Yes, sir." The wolf guard rewound the record and played as she said.

"Hmm… He avoided the reception area and front entrance. That mean he uses the back door. Sir, where the back door lead?" Nick asked as he finished looking the record.

"That's dump area, and it leads to the alleyway." The wolf answered.

"Okay, thank you for your cooperation, sir. Let's go, Carrots." He thanked and walked out to the back door.

"Nick, do you find out anything?"

"No, but we could try to follow him from there. We could find out something."

.

At the moment they were surveying around dump area and alley entrance, Ryan did not leave anything but his faded foot tracks leading into the alleyway. They knew that it was too late to follow him, he had left the hospital for at least 5 hours as the dawn was breaking. They need to change their strategy, instead of tracking him, they needed to find out where he would be. It was time for them to go back to the precinct and report chief Bogo about Ryan escape.

"Carrots, let's have a coffee before our beloved chief yelled us to dead." He walked tiredly due to lack of sleep.

"Agree *Yawn* let's go to Peponi Cafe." She yawned and walked alongside with him.

"Didn't we agree to have morning Snarlbuck coffee, huh, Fluff?"

"Nick… you have to try. It's cheaper, but the taste is not bad at all. Maybe same as Snarlbuck."

"Alright… but, if it doesn't meet my expectation as you said, double Snarlbuck coffee today."

"Nick, you don't have to stick to the brand too much. Sometimes, if there was cheaper and better, I prefer that."

"Carrots, you don't have a taste." He teased.

"Oh shut up, Slick." She playfully elbowed his side and continued. "Now, we're here. Peponi Cafe"

It was unexpected for Nick who thought it was some old conservative red muddy style cafe. But, the cafe was clean and up-to-date design of the combination of modern, loft, transparent and minimalist style. His jaws dropped in awe of the atmosphere.

"Nick, C'mon, let's order," Judy called Nick to come in, and she started ordering,

"Mocha Breve adding sugar-free vanilla syrup and a carrot muffin."

"Ahh… as usual right, officer Hopps." A male clouded leopard barista confirmed.

"Yes!"

"And, look who we have here, our first fox officer, Nick Wilde. I am a barista and an owner of this Peponi Cafe, Vars Briesie. Good morning and what would you like to order?" Vars greeted Nick.

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Briesie. I would like… Black Eye and a slice of blueberry cheese pie." Nick ordered, then they walked to the table.

"Black Eye, huh? You need that amount of caffeine?" Judy asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, I didn't happen to be morning mammals like you, and I was lack of sleep last night." Nick rubbed his eyes, and half opened its.

"Yeah, I hope we could figure out where Ryan would be found soon. We can bring him in, and rest after our shift end." She rested her head on the table.

"I may have an idea, but I'll tell you after having my coffee." Nick massaged his temples.

.

As they were waiting for their orders, Vars walked and served their coffees and bakeries. They had thanked Vars before he returned to his station. Nick could smell some of the attractive caffeine from his glass. It was so rich and aromatic along with his blueberry cheese pie looked appetizing. He started digging his pie first with his fork, cutting down into a small piece and tasting it. The blueberry was sweet adding a bit salty of cheese which perfectly cut through the sweetness of the jam and crispy tasty crust.

Then, he picked up his glass of Black Eye. Nick inhaled the vapor of his coffee, closing his eyes, twitching his ears. Just only its scent could make him daydreamed joyfully, so he began to take a sip of it. At the moment of the combination of hot brewed coffee and espresso ratio of 2-to-1 touched his tongue, he eyes openly widened. The delicious taste of pure coffee scattered in his mouth. It was powerful beyond his expectation of caffeine. He could feel his sleep vanishing and was readied to work all day.

"Wow…" Only one word left from his mouth softly.

"How was it?" Judy asked while she was having her muffin and coffee.

"It… it's… I have no word." He still shocked in awe.

"Uh… Good or bad?" Judy simplified as she already knew the answer.

"It's better… It's the best of all!" Nick continued earning Judy giggle.

"Thank you for your compliment, office Wilde." Vars said across from his station.

"I should thank you, Mr. Briesie. You made me feel cloud nine here." Nick pleased as Vars let out a soft laugh.

"Welcome to Peponi Cafe, where the paradise is here." Vars stated.

* * *

 **Day 2.2 'Wish'**

 _It was still the same place, an endless to the horizon of the crystal-clear lake, and blue partial white sky, again. He stood in ankle depth water, unconscious. Then, he looked up straight ahead to the endless skyline. Dreamed Alice appeared across of him, she stood on water same as his last dream and slowly walked to him. Standing by him, she caressed his face softly that made Ryan started to aware. Alice leaned toward his ear and whispered echoing in his head,_

" _Do you have the answer, hmm…?"_

" _A… Alice… what's the answer?"_ _Ryan shak_ _i_ _ly asked._

" _You already know the question… Why did you leave us?"_ _Alice said as she faded away._

" _Alice!"_

" _I'm here…"_ _She hummed as she was swinging her leg sitting on a stable branch of the leafless white tree._

" _Alice… At that time, I had to protect your life…"_ _He answered._

" _So, you left everyone crying in grief of you. You hurt everyone who cared and loved you. Even, you took an oath for not dying on me…"_ _She scolded angrily, looked to his eyes hurtfully, then she disappeared again._

" _No… no…"_ _He mumbled and let everything silenced. He stood still downing his head, felt guilty. But, a while moment later, he felt something, something not right._

' _That's not how she always angry with me…' He thought,_

' _That's not the way she looked when I apologized… That's not her…'_

 _Then, again, dreamed Alice appeared behind him back to back. She stood in silence with tear down on her face._

" _You're not my Alice…"_ _Ryan mumbled._

" _You're not HER!"_ _He_ _then_ _shouted as_ _he_ _turned_ _facing_ _her._

" _Yes… I'm not her…"_ _She answered._

" _Then, who are you?"_

" _I'm your Alice…"_

" _What…"_ _He confused._

" _I'm your memory of Alice and your guilt…"_ _She walked up to him._

" _So, what are you trying to do with me… Drive me crazy!?"_ _He yelled angrily._

" _No, it's you who drive yourself crazy… You nightmare yourself. I'm just a reminder of your guilt…"_

" _Then, how to stop this bad dream…"_ _He begged, kneeling down and holding his face._

"… _Forgive yourself…" She whispered as Ryan stood up angrily._

" _Then, I'm sorry, and forgive myself!"_ _He yelled to imaginary Alice sarcastically earning a hard slap on his cheek from her._

" _Not that easy…"_

 _._

"Mm!" Ryan flinched waking himself up. He stood leaning against the wall somewhere in the alleyway, crossing his arms. It was still dark with the dimmed light from the lamp post, and no one was here. He had been taking a nap after his long walked through the alley for three hours. Then, he rubbed his jawbone as in his dream he was being slapped.

 _I thought it's gonna be hurt, huh…_ _Heh_ _, silly me,_ he thought just as he started to stretch himself and crack some joints. Later, he continued his journey again. He checked his phone to see what time it was and it was 4 in the morning. He had taken an hour to escape stealthily from the hospital and another 3 hours in the alleyway plus his break. He estimated that he would arrive at the park in another 2 hours.

Since it was 4 in the morning, some animals started to wake up as their morning routine and prepared to go to work. Some apartment turned on the light which was not a good sign for him. Now, Ryan needed to move fast as he had to maintain his undetectable. He ducked down under some windows where the light turned on, walked alongside the wall for being covered by shadow.

It was starting to be hard for him as the time had passed. Some animals began to journey for their workplace, and that slowed him down. Sometimes, he was nearly alert some animals who was passing him. Some animals could sense something, but they were unnoticed his appearance.

 _Geez… it's getting harder and harder,_ he thought without looking the way and bumped something warm and soft. At that instant, he fell as he frightened and was looking forward as he bumped.

"Are you alright, young one?" A warm old voice from a large brown with some white-gray furred female grizzly bear stated.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't see where I walked into. Did I hurt you, Madame?" Ryan apologized as he stood up and looked at the bear.

"I'm alright, young one. It's felt like someone poke me. Don't you have poor eyesight as mine." She giggled.

"No… no… I just didn't look forward. Again, I am sorry. I would like to speak with you more, but I got to go. Good day, Madame." Ryan bowed down and continued his walk.

"See you, young one."

.

While Ryan was continuing his journey, Judy and Nick just finished their breakfast and proceeded to their precinct. As they were walking to their destination, Nick was still impressed of his coffee and blueberry cheese pie. Nick could describe how he felt of the taste endlessly on the way as Judy giggled of how he could be so childish.

"Carrots, that was over my expectations, I thought I could never experience again. We have to set this place as our usual hangout." Nick stated happily, walking alongside with Judy.

"I knew you would love this place, but isn't that too hype of you." She giggled.

"Well, that's another kind of my complimenting, but why there's not much customer? I could see that there were a table or two were taken except us." He questioned.

"I used to ask him once, he said that he wanted his customers to feel peaceful and simplicity, so he didn't advertise his cafe. And, most of his customers ordered take-out instead." She answered.

"And, that's gonna be my new place… the place where I belong to…" He stopped as he figured out something. Then, he stood still rubbing his chin and mumbled, "The place where he belongs to…"

"What is it, Nick?" Judy asked and looked at him confusingly.

"Carrots, where did we first meet him?" Nick quickly asked her back.

"Uh… We met him at… the park! Across our precinct! Yes! He could be there." She jumped happily, playfully punched Nick's arm.

"Ouch… Carrots, you need to control your punch. It's been harder lately." He told Judy rubbing his hit spot.

"Hehe… Sorry, Nick." She embarrassingly apologized.

"Now, come one. Let's find him."

.

 _At last…_ Ryan thought. He almost reached his destination at the time he saw the park across the street from him. It was too late to be unseen as his phone showed him that it was '6:01 am'. So, it was now or never for him. He paced a step, but suddenly he stopped and looked downward to the pavement.

"HEY! Watch your step, will ya?" A small sharp voice from a little mouse yelled to him. But, the mouse stopped and shocked as he looked to Ryan who was stunned too and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…" Ryan cooed. There was no movement or sound from the mouse.

"AHHHHH!" The mouse screamed as loud as he could, alerting other animals in the vicinity. Every mammal looked at them, some shocked, some confused, some recorded with their phone, and then, chaos began.

 _Geez… I forgot that mouse was mammal as well,_ he ran out of there as the civilians moved aside avoiding him. He dashed to the park as fast as he could. He braked in front of the tree where he arrived here at first and looked to his left and right, confirming that there was no one pursuing him. Then, he climbed into the tree, passing in the thick branch of leaves.

He climbed and reached the top of the tree, looking to the sky where was glowing from dark blue to bright orange. He thought that he was back at his world as he raised his hands skyward. But, his hope completely fooled him, his expectation painfully failed him after he looked down and around. Breathing harder and faster, he wanted to scream, to roar the hell out of it. But, that was not going to help him, his eyes watered, shedding out the tear. He climbed down sitting on the large branches, rested in depress and silently cried.

.

Judy and Nick were on the way to the park hopefully to find Ryan. They were planning on how to capture him or negotiate him to follow them willingly. Then, the dispatcher besides Clawhauser radioed to all police nearby, stating,

" _To all unit, there were civilians claim that they saw unknown creature roaming in Savanna Central, and last saw at the watering hole area. Please be advised, civilians also claim that it could be harmful. All unit within the vicinity, be prepared and preventing any harm to civilians and city hall. Out."_

"Officer Hopps to dispatch, the unknown creature is under Officer Wilde and my watch. We'll pursue him down. Out." Judy radioed back.

" _Roger that. Please pursue with caution. Out."_

"As you thought, Nick. Let's go." Judy said to Nick, and they started to run to the watering hole area. They saw the police set and surrounded the park with the civilians and media stood outside. As they slowed down lifting the yellow police line tape, they continued walking to their chief.

"Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps, we are happy that you two show up here…" Bogo said softly and smiled sheepishly as Judy and Nick knew what would happen next.

"How can you two let this happen! You knew how much trouble causes me here. The civilians panicked, the media started to get in the way and our beloved lion mayor who just got amnesty fired up my butt! Now, take care of it!" Chief stormed on them pointing out his hoof to the park.

"Sir, he had his name and-" Judy tried to explain, but,

"TAKE… CARE… OF… whatever you called by any mean… NOW!" Bogo interrupted.

.

Judy and Nick continued into the park finding out where Ryan was. They walked to the tree where they first found Ryan and looked around. Nick could sense Ryan's scent, leading up toward the tree. Then, he signaled Judy that Ryan was somewhere on the tree.

"We know you're here, Ryan," Nick stated making Ryan flinched a bit as Judy could hear the rustled sound.

 _Dogs and their nose._ Ryan though annoyingly.

"Yeah, I can hear you up there, so don't cause us any more trouble, Ryan. Come down!" Judy said.

 _Rabbits and their ears._ Ryan continued.

"Leave me be for a while, will you? I want to be alone…" Ryan replied.

"Come down, or I have to tranquilize or taze you down," Judy warned, pulling out her tranquilizer gun.

"I've been trained to tolerate all kind of sedative. But, at this height, if I fell, I would be dead. Do you want to kill this man?" Ryan annoyed making Judy let her groan out.

"Carrots, I have an idea. Do you still have his gift box?" Nick whispered to Judy as she nodded back to him.

"Then come with me." Nick started to climb the tree.

"Nick, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Judy asked skeptically, but then, followed him.

They climbed up to where Ryan sat and sat down on the branch next to him, resting themselves as there was nothing to worry. Ryan could see that they were near to him, but he ignored letting out a snort. Judy and Nick looked to Ryan's face and knew that he was recently cried as his eyes were reddened and some strain of his tear on his cheeks.

"So… You're trying to go back to your world, right?" Nick started.

"Yeah…" Ryan replied irritably.

"And, what's happen?" Judy joined in.

"Nothing…" Ryan sighed.

"Nothing?" Nick repeated.

"Yes… Who am I to be kidding, I should know… Going back is impossible… It's impossible to be… forgiven… It's so empty like I have grabbed something, but it doesn't exist… It's nothing…" Ryan complained as his tear ran down on his face again.

"I know it sucks when you know it's impossible, but you're still waiting to happen. Why don't you let it go." Nick replied calmly.

"How can I… I left everyone in sorrow in my world… I have hurt and broken her heart as I arrived here… How can I let it go! How can I forgive myself!" He cried.

"You can… you can forgive your sin… you can do something to make up for your dearest one… Do something that makes her proud of you when she saw… Grant her that wish and make it come true…" Judy comforted as Nick signaled her to give him his gift box.

"I don't know who she is, but I sure she loves you that why she gave you a gift on the only she and you known, special day. Congratulation to your second first met anniversary." Nick continued as Judy gave Ryan back his gift.

Ryan totally forgot and thought that it was in his suit pocket all the time. He sat up and took his dark blue rectangular gift box from Judy paws. Ryan nodded thankfully to them and unwrapped his gift. Inside the box, there was a folded note, he picked up, opened, and read it as he placed his box on his lap.

.

 _To My Blue Shoe Boy,_

 _This seawater color of Aquamarine was the most perfect gift for you. I blessed on it as its legend stated that it would bring everlasting happiness, youth love, and great things to be happened to the wearer. This seawater gem is going to be your and your only as a symbol of our everlasting happiness and love we had. Happy our 2nd First Met Anniversary._

 _Love, Your Peach Lady_

 _._

Ryan gave the note to Judy and Nick as he knew they were curious. Then, he picked up the opened gift box. There was a dark blue velvet box. He opened it and took up the sterling silver chain necklace, and he observed the pendant. It was an oval cushion-cut aquamarine crafted in white gold. It glittered earning his genuinely and happily smile as he was looking into it.

"It's worth a lot, but for you, it's priceless. You know what to do with it, right?" Nick stated after he had finished reading the note.

"It's really charming. It'll make you look elegant with it." Judy supported.

 _Her wish…_ he thought and reminded of his passing day while he was wearing the necklace and holding the pendant to look again.

" _I wish everyone in the world be happy…"_ Alice's voice echoed in his head.

 _And my wish…_ ' _I wish Alice to be the happiest person in the world, and none shall stop her happiness,'_ he finalized his thought.

"I'm going to make the world a better place for her," Ryan mumbled as he still looked into the pendant.

"Let's go down, Ryan," Nick said as he and Judy placed their paws on him encouragingly.

Ryan smiled and nodded at them, then he started to climb down slowly. They helped each other to get down to the surface. Judy, Nick, and Ryan stepped on the ground, dusting off themselves. Later, Judy and Nick stopped and turned toward Ryan, smiling.

"By the way, Ryan. Welcome to Zootopia." Judy welcomed as Nick continued, "Where anyone can be anything."

* * *

' _Now, it's time for me to rewrite my adventure,_ _t_ _he story of this rabbit, this fox, and me in this whole new world.'_

 **End of Chapter 0 'New World'**

* * *

 _A/N : That's the end of the introduction of 'This Rabbit, This Fox, and Me', and now, the main story will be started in next chapter. See you next chapter. Bye._


	4. Chapter 1 - Suspenseful

_A/N_ _:_ _I had edited this chapter, but still waiting for the beta reader to check my grammar._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 'SUSPENSEFUL'**

* * *

 _*Tap… tap… tap… tap…*_

 _*Tap… tap… tap… tap…*_

 _*Tap… tap… tap… tap…*_

 _Geez… So much for my new adventure_ _…_ Ryan thought while he sat on an aluminum chair, tapping his fingers on an aluminum table, looking at the one-way mirror. He was cuffed and left in the interrogation room after Judy and Nick had brought him in. They were being forced by their Chief to arrest Ryan for disturbing the peace. He sure did not want to make any scene or chaos, but it could not help as the mouse had screamed at him, making every mammal in the vicinity glanced at them. Then, there was no need to explain what would happen to him.

While he sat waiting for any progression, he remembered about the situation after Judy and Nick welcomed him to this world. They had been leading Ryan to the stairway in front of the precinct where Chief Bogo and other police officers stood.

* * *

 **Several Hours Earlier**

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Chief Bogo ordered the surrounding officers. They obeyed, aimed their tranquilizer gun at Ryan, but not shooting yet as Judy and Nick were still in the way.

"Come here, Hopps, Wilde" Bogo ordered them.

"Chief Bogo, sir! We don't need to tranquilize him. He is willing to follow us now." Judy tried to reason with Chief.

"Come here, both of you, or I have to put you down with him," Bogo repeated and aimed his gun. Judy and Nick tried to every way to reason with Chief, but they were interrupted in the end.

"It's okay, do as your boss say. I'll be fine." Ryan said to them as he patted their back, assuring them. Then, he put his hands up and interlocked his fingers on the back of his head after Judy and Nick had walked back to their colleagues.

"Chief… Sir, we already convinced him. And, you can't put him to sleep… He said that he could withstand all kind of sedative. Also, he still wears his scratch-proof suit inside too." Nick explained Chief at the moment he reached Chief Bogo, following by Judy.

"We need to calm the civilians down by putting him down and custody him as he's unconscious. Also, we don't want to show any violent action by tazing him. So, do you have any genius idea to do so?" Chief whispered angrily and looked at Nick with his irritated eyes.

After a short moment as Nick was using his ex-con skill to analyze, he figured out. He told Chief Bogo to lower his and others gun as Nick pulled his out, aiming at Ryan instead. He slowly paced forward to Ryan and said,

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I have to do this. Can you _SLEEP_ for me…?" He spoke loudly to Ryan, emphasizing the word 'sleep' as he winked his eyes, signaling.

Ryan nodded to Nick as he understood to play along. Nick grinned and then, shot the dart to Ryan's upper arm. Ryan flinched as the dart hit his arm, slowly knelt down and played sleep.

"Now, we have one sleeping human, Chief. What should we do next?" Nick said as he swung his gun back to its holster. Chief Bogo let his long sigh out and ordered some police mammals to cuff Ryan, pick him up and bring him to the interrogation room.

* * *

 **Present Time**

In the observation room, Chief Bogo yelled at Judy and Nick for their carelessness that made Ryan escaping the hospital and causing the commotion. After he had been calmed down, he let them filled in the information about Ryan. They explained the information about where Ryan came from, what his species was, what the type of him. But, again, Bogo stormed in doubt when he heard about Ryan's dietary.

Back to the interrogation room, Ryan continued tapping his fingers on the table, waiting for something to happen. He could hear something yelled in a mumble from the other side of the one-way mirror, but he did not understand the words. He had been waiting in this room for several hours. His body started to demand energy, his stomach rumbled and growled with hunger. Then, he stopped his tapping and complained,

"Guys… I'm tired and starving here… I didn't eat or sleep since my last tasteless dinner in the hospital… Please stop wasting the time, it'd be great if you bring anything for me to eat."

.

As Ryan finished his complaint, the mumbling sound from the mirror silenced. A moment passed, the door opened as the chief of the 1st precinct personally walked in. He held a cream folder labeled 'Ryan Young' and sat down on the other chair across Ryan. He opened and looked into the folder, studying the information in silence.

"No food for me?" Ryan asked, making the cape buffalo groaned.

"Mr. Ryan Young, I'm Idris Bogo, the chief of this precinct. From the information I have, I have a lot of questions to ask you?"

"Yeah… yeah… everyone has questions… shoot."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"How should I know… I just happened to wake up under the tree across your precinct two days ago."

"No! I mean do you know the reason why you got arrested." Bogo shouted as he smashed his hoof on the table.

"I don't know… not paying the hospital bill, I guess?"

"Possessing lethal weapons, unauthorized leaving quarantine room and disturbing the peace too," Bogo added.

"Aha… and next question?" Ryan said, making Chief groaned again with frustration.

"When you were in the hospital, you stated that, in your world, you used other species as a food resource. Can you elaborate the statement?"

"I rather not to explain that. You should know by that statement. Next question?" Ryan avoided answering, making Bogo groaned again.

"Why did you escape from the hospital? And how?"

"I wanted to go back to my world. From my assumption, the tree where I had fallen through might be a link to my world, but it was not what I assumed. For how I escaped, I am not going to explain that."

Now, Chief Bogo snapped out, smashed the table again hardly and shouted,

"If you're not going to cooperate with me now, I sure will jail you for the rest of your life. So, answer my questions or there will be no light for the rest of your miserable life." He threatened Ryan as Judy slightly opened the door and said,

"Chief Bogo…"

"WHAT!" Bogo shouted at Judy, making her flinched.

"Uh… Mayor is here and wants to speak with you…"

"Mayor is here?"

"Yes… And, he recommends Nick and me to continue questioning him."

After Chief Bogo had heard what Judy said, He let his sigh out and groaned.

"Make him speak," Bogo said to Judy and left the room.

.

"Hi again, Ryan. I know that you're hungry, so Nick is going to bring some food for you." Judy said, and she sat down across him.

"Thank you, Miss Hopps."

"Please call me Judy. While we're waiting for Nick, let me ask you some FRIENDLY questions."

"… Go on," Ryan replied in hesitate.

"What's your favorite color?"

"… Blue."

"What's kind of music you prefer?"

"Pop, Pop-rock, Hip Hop, R&B."

While they were questioning and answering, Nick walked into the room, holding a plastic bag of food.

"Hey, what've I just missed… Here, your food, Ryan." Nick said as he gave the bag of food to Ryan.

"Thank you, Mr. Wilde." Ryan thanked him.

"Hey, we're friends… remember? Call me Nick."

"Alright, Nick. What did you get for me?" Ryan replied as he opened the bag.

"Oh! A carrot muffin and a slice of blueberry cheese pie."

"Aren't these your favorite?"

"How did you know?" Judy and Nick asked him back doubtfully in unison.

 _Oh boy… they didn't know that I knew from the movie._ Ryan thought and cleared throat,

"I just… guessed."

"Lucky guess, huh? So, dig in, while it warm." Nick replied.

.

Ryan started with the muffin. He smelled it, and his eyes widened. Its smell was so freshly tempting for him to taste it. Then, he quickly took a bite. It was as he expected, it was moist and soft, also crispy by toasted oak on its top. Also, it was sweet and added with the texture of shredded of carrots. After that, he devoured it.

"Wow, that was incredible!" He admired. Then, he noticed that Judy elbowed at Nick side and snickered.

"Did you guys bet something on me again?" Ryan said with a frown of doubtfulness.

"Sort of… don't mind us. Please continue." Judy said as she gestured Ryan to continue having his food.

Now, it was the blueberry cheese pie. Ryan picked up the plastic fork that came with and cut it down, putting into his mouth. He chewed and widened his eyes in surprise. It was sweet yet buttery-salty. The taste was the perfect mix, and the crunch of crust made it tastier. In no time, Ryan made it disappeared.

"Umm… It was a perfect combination of sweet and salty. I think the bet was tied again, huh? Where did you buy them?" Ryan asked.

"Peponi Cafe, it's not far from here. We'll take you there later. But, we have to continue our questioning." Judy answered.

.

As they continued their interview, Mayor Leodore Lionheart and Chief Bogo were observing from the observation room. They studied Ryan carefully, the mayor seemed to be interested in Ryan as something new and useful for him, for his reputation. He could not figure out how to, but somehow, he was going to use him.

However, the chief of the precinct was marked Ryan as a dangerous individual and needed to be jail after his first impression was a disaster. Chief Bogo stood still, crossed his arms, and glanced to Ryan through the one-way mirror. But, his face started to soften as Ryan cooperated to Judy and Nick.

"Are you going to press charge on him?" Lionheart asked.

"Depend on him and his action…" Bogo sighed.

"He could be useful. Why don't we try to figure him out what he capable of?"

"For initial information that I got from my officers, they said that he didn't have any natural skill. If he is a predator, he would be a bottom one. But, he claimed that he was a skilled combatant as a personal bodyguard for some big family in his world."

"Mm… That's all?"

"Yes, that all we have. So, we need to extract more information about him." Chief Bogo stated as his eyes still focused on Ryan.

.

"Remember when we first met, you said that you're a bodyguard. But, I'm sure that you're not just a mere bodyguard." Nick said as Judy continued,

"Yeah, we saw you in the CCTV record, escaping from the hospital easily, and not being detected. You know, my partner here thinks that you're a spy." Judy said as she pointed her thumb at Nick.

Nick sighed, looked at Judy and back to Ryan again, and asked,

"So, we doubt that you were lying to us about your job, or there was something you hid from us?"

"I didn't lie to you. I'm a personal bodyguard like other bodyguards. But, my job description was requiring more than just protecting master. My mentors had trained from washing dishes to protecting the president, including being sociable." Ryan replied proudly.

"But, you didn't seem to be friendly to our Chief," Nick chuckled.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that… I just didn't feel like to answer that kind of questions. I'm tired and uncomfortable with that."

"Well, I hope that our Chief would forgive you. And, by your job, is it legal to possess the lethal weapons?" Judy continued.

"Legal if you're a police officer or soldier on duty. For ordinary people, I need to do some documents and behavioral approved by the officer to possess."

"Hey Fluff, let's ask something else… Like, who is the 'Peach Lady' that mention in the note?" Nick asked Ryan.

"S… She was my master and my girlfriend…" Ryan answered shyly.

"Ooohhh… Forbidden love… what's her name? Is… 'Alice' that you mentioned earlier?" Nick teased making Judy paid attention too.

"Yes, Alice… Hey! That's enough!" Ryan said in irritation.

"Aww… c'mon… we want to know more…" Judy pleaded as Nick made his face begging.

"No, no more… Why do you guys ask me a lot of questions, huh?"

"We just want to know more about you, Ryan," Nick replied.

"I'm so tired to answer your endless questions…" Ryan groaned annoyingly.

"Look! I can't answer all the questions. Something is too personal and sensitive, and I just know you guy for two days. So, I suggest if you want to know my body or anatomy, use some scanners to analyze my body. For psychological things, ask someone who experts in this field. Okay?" He continued.

"If we want to know how you live your life?" Judy cut in, making Ryan groaned again.

"Use the media do documentary or reality show about me then!" Ryan said sarcastically, making everyone in the room quiet.

"I'm sorry…" He sighed, "I have been asked questions for two days straight. And, I need a break. I hope you understand."

"We know, we push you so many questions, and we're sorry too. But, can I ask you one last question?" She asked.

"Okay, just one and that's it," Ryan replied calmly.

"I heard you had said something before we climbed down the tree, remember? Is that something you're going to do, right?"

"… Yes."

"Then, can you wait here for a while, we have some discussion with our Chief, and you'll be free to go." Judy finished as she and Nick stood up and walked out of the room.

.

After they had left the interrogation room, Mayor Lionheart and Chief Bogo walked out of the observation room too. Judy and Nick reported to the chief about their interviewing with Ryan. But, the information seemed not to please Chief Bogo much as he expected. However, Ryan was bored and tired of it. Therefore, they needed to change their strategy. Judy offered her idea to recruit Ryan to be a police officer so that they could observe him closely.

But, the idea seemed not to be favorable to the chief.

"What did you just say!? Making him a police? Didn't we have enough clown here? What will the public think? They wouldn't have any faith left in the police. Furthermore, he would be a target of everyone including crime organization and the mayor here." Chief yelled and pointed at the mayor making Mayor Lionheart rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"But, Chief Bogo, if we make him a police, we can study and observe him easier, and while he's here or at the academy, we can protect him. Also, after he became a police officer, he can prove himself and make the public accept him just like Nick here." Judy explained her reason.

"It's not going to be that easy, Hopps. From public eyes, he is a freak. It's hard for him to make the public accept him." Bogo said, but the mayor seemed to have an idea.

"I know how to make the public accept him, Chief. Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, would you please uncuff him. I have some statement to offer him. And, bring me an application form after freed him." Lionheart cut in and ordered.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Bogo whispered in irritation.

"I know what I'm doing, Chief. Let me handle it," Lionheart confirmed.

After Judy and Nick had uncuffed Ryan, they led him out of the room to the mayor who stood patiently and reached his right paw out to Ryan for shaking.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ryan. I'm Leodore Lionel, the mayor of the Zootopia. And, I have something to offer you." He smiled and shook his paw with Ryan who was now worrying something that he would regret later.


	5. Chapter 2 - Inspection

_A/N_ _:_ _I had edited this chapter, but still waiting for the beta reader to check my grammar._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 'INSPECTION'**

* * *

It was 9 in the morning, and Ryan was sitting on the waiting seat in the waiting area of Zootopia General Hospital. It was quiet there, but not peaceful as the mammals here seemed to be uncomfortable. It was not his call to come here and make them and himself feeling awkward. So, waiting in peace and staying calm were all he could do here. He sat waiting and listening others name being called from the speaker. Ryan waited patiently while other mammals in the area spaced away from him. He had his check up soon, psychology session in the afternoon, and meeting with the mayor about official documents after 3 in the evening.

While he had to wait for the call, he could play some apps on his phone to kill some minutes. But, since he was here in this Zootopia world, only offline apps and games that could accompany him. For a short moment, his phone could not entertain him any longer, he then opened his photo album and looked at the old pictures that he had captured since he had his phone. He smiled as his heart felt warm, seeing his memory photos from the past to most recent.

The latest one was a selfie shot with Nick who had hung his left paw on Ryan's right shoulder. Judy who had jumped by the left side of Ryan and placed her right arm on his left shoulder for support. Ryan who had been in the middle of them and acted like being pulling down. Also, the mayor and the chief who had stood in the background, crossing their arm. Everyone was smiling in the photo except Chief Bogo who had acted solemn pose.

Ryan sighed quietly, turned the phone's screen off, and leaned back against the backrest of the seat. He outstretched his arms aside on the seat as there was no mammals were going to sit next to him. Ryan was bored now. The speakers did not announce his name yet. He closed his eyes and thought continuously and aimlessly. Then, his memory brought him back to yesterday when he had been uncuffed and shaken his hand with the mayor's paw.

* * *

 **Yesterday Afternoon at the Precinct 1**

"Good afternoon, Mr. Young. I'm Leodore Lionheart, the mayor of the Zootopia. And, I have something to offer you." He smiled and shook his paw with Ryan who looked back in skeptically.

"Err… Good afternoon, Mr. Mayor. What do you want to offer?" Ryan questioned back.

"We will discuss it in the meeting room. Ah… Thank you, officer Hopps." He said as Judy gave a recruiting form to him and continued, "Now, Chief, please escort us to the meeting room."

"Please follow me," Bogo deadpanned and led them to the meeting room.

"Now, Mr. Young, please sit," Lionheart said as he sat down across Ryan and continued,

"I know that it would be difficult for you to live in Zootopia, but I can help you."

"And, there would have something in exchange, right?" Ryan replied.

"Umm… no, nothing in exchange. And, you get paid as well." He chuckled.

"Interesting… I hope there wouldn't be something I regret later, huh?"

"Yes, it wouldn't. And, please hear me out, I'll explain your current situation. Since you had arrived in Zootopia, you caused a lot of trouble to my fellow officers and me. But, I did understand that you didn't intend so. And, I am aware that you didn't register into the official system. Therefore, you will be charged several crimes and would be expelled as an illegal immigrant unless I help you. So, do you want to hear my offer?" Lionheart explained.

"You have my ears," Ryan said in defeat.

.

"Firstly, I'll help you with official documents. Secondly, I'll calm public down and make them accepting you. Lastly, I give you a job for the living. I'll help all of these as I said if you let me and my colleagues film you as a documentary reality show."

"You what!?" Ryan shocked and thought, _He was listening during the interrogation._

"Film you. No need to worry, you will get the initial money for living, compensation as a star of the show, and an apartment with interesting renting rate. During the filming, I will grant my colleagues to follow you along everywhere except when you're in your new apartment where it will have cameras installed. Also, filming you is helping you to be accepted as other mammals know how you live your life and understand you more." Lionheart explained, making Ryan interested.

"How long you guys are going to film me?" Ryan asked back interestingly.

"If you accept my offer, it will be eight months long as two months before the police academy start and six months during the academy." He answered.

"The police academy? You want me to be an officer then."

"Yes, you're going to be a police officer on my previous project as Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde."

"The Mammal Inclusion Initiative, right?" Ryan made a slip, then he realized with eyes wide opened.

"Right… wait how did you know that?" The mayor asked in doubtful.

"Umm… I heard from them." Ryan excused and thought again, _That was closed._

"Okay… This one won't do same as them. It will prove that you with no natural born can be an officer as well. But, you have to pass all the test, and it would be better if you beat the records. So, what'd you say, deal?" the mayor offered.

Ryan was rubbing his chin as he was considering the mayor's offer. It was convenient for him. The mayor helped him to be able to live in Zootopia easier. But, in exchange, his privacy would be violated for eight months with compensation and public acceptance. To protect his personal as much as he could, he had to set some rules.

"Mr. Mayor, I'll accept your offer. But, I also have three things you need to follow too. First, your colleagues must not annoy or my acquaintances and me. Second, not camera in the bedroom, changing room, restroom, and bathroom. Last, if your colleagues can't follow up with me, it's not my fault. Deal?" Ryan bargained and offered his hand to shake.

"Well, Mr. Young. You know how to negotiate. Deal, and we'll start tomorrow." Lionheart shook.

After they had completed their negotiation, Ryan and Mayor Lionheart walked out the room as Judy, Nick, and Chief Bogo stood, waiting outside at the first place. As they had heard the good news from the mayor, Judy and Nick were happy for Ryan except for the chief whose face showed a shocking look. He could not argue when the mayor reasoned, so he had to obligate.

Chief Bogo said that Ryan could stay at the precinct for a night and tomorrow, he would assign some officers to escort Ryan to the hospital and the city hall. Then, for making friends, Nick took Ryan's phone from Ryan's pocket and made a quick selfie.

* * *

 **Back to Present**

"… You could see… the creature was easy to be bored…"

Ryan heard someone narrated in murmuring small tuned voice. He opened his eyes half lid and looked to the direction of the sound. It was a half dozens of small animals, there were three rabbits which were a narrator, a director assistant, and a camera operator, two fennec foxes who one looked to Ryan and lectured to his note, and another was a mic handler, and lastly, a beaver who was a director. All of them wore a black vest labeled 'Film Crew.'

"Right now, he was looking at us, but I could sense him that he was no harm… yet?" The rabbit narrator whispered at the camera and pointed at Ryan.

 _They're about to break the first rule…_ he thought. This time, he did not mind yet as he understood the surrounding that there was no one near to him.

 _*Mr. Ryan Young, please proceed to room 109.*_ The intercoms announced his name twice. He let his sigh out and walked to the designated room. Ryan could notice that the film crews were following, shooting him in the distance. He walked faster along the hallway to see whether they could follow up with him, and they seemed to handle easily.

After he had arrived the room 109, he politely knocked the door, and a familiar honey badger opened it. Doctor Margaret Madger with a neutral face opened the door and gestured him to go inside the room. He paced and walked into the room along with the film crews who tried to follow up him. But, they were stopped by the doctor.

"No film beyond this door," she then quickly closed the door.

.

"Good morning, Doctor Madger…" He greeted while he was walking and sitting on the chair, Doctor Madger walked to her desk and sat on her chair. There was only 'Mm' sound in replied from her. She continued her reading on the document that Ryan thought it was the mayor's letter. They sat down and waited in silence. It was so awkward for Ryan who created the fiasco a day ago.

"Err… Doctor, I'm sorry about yesterday… event." He apologized and smiled sheepishly, making the doctor looked back at him.

"And, you should apologize to that nurse too. You could make him a heart attack." She replied.

"Well, if I see him, I'll apologize him in the first place."

"Uh-huh… Now, the mayor stated that he wanted me to do your physical checkup. And, I will add the anatomy analysis too, it shouldn't take you long." She continued, jumped off her chair, and walked to the testing area, then she beckoned him to follow.

"Mr. Ryan, you need to change your clothes for the checkup, the changing room is over there. When you finished changing, come back here and don't try to ESCAPE again." She handed a patient green gown to him and pointed to the changing room.

"Copy that, Doctor." He took the gown, walked to the room, and came back wearing the green dress and trunks under it.

Before they could start the physical examination, the doctor asked Ryan about his lifestyle when he was in his old world. Then, they started with the basic tests which were head and neck exam, abdominal test, neurological, dermatological, and lastly, extremities exam. But, the next four tests seemed to be embarrassed for Ryan. They were the male only physical exams which were the testicular exam, hernia exam, his genital exam, and lastly, the most uncomfortable and embarrassing test, rectum exam.

Fortunately, these particular tests were operated by an old respectful male raccoon who was one of the head doctors here. However, it was not something for all male mammals, including him, wanted to talk or reminded. Throughout the time that Ryan tried to forget those recent examinations, Doctor Madger called him to the lab room for blood analysis.

After they had finished Ryan's physical checkup, Doctor Madger escorted him to another room where it consisted a large machine. The machine was huge with a circular hole which large enough for a large lion as the mayor and a table for lying on, and it was movable through the hole of the machine. The doctor ordered him to lay down on the table and said,

"This machine is a magnetic resonance imaging or MRI. It will show us all of your body structures. And, it would harm your body since there was no radiation. It would take some minutes for the process, so relax and be still."

All the physical plus one tests completed. Subsequently, the doctor said to Ryan that from the initial result, his body was in healthy state and for the detailed result would be sent to the mayor and him later. So, Ryan bade goodbye and walked himself out of the room as he just realized the film crews were waiting outside. Ryan let his sigh out and walked to the cafeteria having lunch, ignoring them.

.

After having an uncomfortable lunch as he was being stared by other mammals including the crews, he continued his journey to the waiting area on the third floor of the hospital. He sat down on the waiting seat as he was waiting for his calling again. The next session was the psychological analysis, he hoped that it was like just lied on the couch and complained something to the doctor. A few minutes later, the intercoms called his name again for him to proceed his way to the room.

Ryan knocked the designated door and slightly opened it. He saw an insular gray fox reading a book. That fox closed the book as he saw his patient craned his head from the door. The gray fox smiled and walked up to him.

"Good afternoon, you must be Mr. Ryan. Please come in… But, you guys must be waiting outside." The fox greeted Ryan and stopped the film crews before he closed the door.

"Mr. Ryan, I'm Doctor Patrick Siva. I will be your psychologist. I have three tests for you to do. First, it's IQ test. You'll have 45 minutes for answering 45 fundamental questions. Second, it's personality test. You'll answer several questions on the questionnaire and describe the inkblots. Last one, just an observation test. I'll ask you some question and observe you while you answer them. So, if you're ready, tell me." Doctor Siva explained as he escorted Ryan to the table where the exam papers flipped back on it.

"Let's start, Doctor." Ryan sat down and flipped the exam papers starting his IQ test. It consisted of number consequence questions, likely and unlikely object questions, pattern figure questions, easy riddle questions, and logical questions. It took fully 45 minutes for him to complete the test as he needed a break for his overloaded brain. Doctor Siva laughed as he saw Ryan being defeated and let him took a break.

Next test was the personality test, Doctor Siva placed the questionnaire on the table after Ryan had completed his break. It was not too hard for him as he had to answer the questions of his perspective. After Ryan had finished and handed to the doctor, Doctor Siva picked a pack of 10 cards, sat down across Ryan, and started an inkblot test. Ryan described the inkblots as detailed as he could while the doctor showed the inkblots and noted.

"For the last test, I rather say it's just an interviewing. Think of it as a job interview, I'm going to ask you some questions and opinions. And, we'll finish this session when the test result come. Are you ready, Mr. Ryan?" Doctor Siva said as he sent the exam paper to his assistant and walked back to his chair.

"Yes, Doctor," Ryan replied.

"Please, tell me about yourself, your strengths and weaknesses, your hobbies, and your goals."

"Well, I was a personal bodyguard, where my duty was not only protecting my master, but also, making my master do her job and live her life smoothly. My strengths are my work skills, patient, and good time managing. My weaknesses are the bell pepper, unfinished business, and being underestimated. Hobbies are exercising, reading, and listening to music. My goal is to make the world a better place as my master's wish."

"You seem to love your master very much, why?" The doctor asked.

"Because she changed my life and made me a better man, so it's the least I can do. And, someone told me when I arrived here that I should do any to make her proud when she knew." Ryan answered.

"Very well, next question… Who and when is the most important for you, and why?" The doctor continued.

"I consider myself the most important because if something happens to me, how can I help other. And, present because I can't change the past and the future is unknown, so I have to do my best at the moment for a better tomorrow."

"Hmm… you answer like you are prepared, huh…" Doctor Siva said in suspect.

"Well, I used to answer this kind of questions before, but I'm sure these are my answer, not someone else," Ryan confirmed.

"Okay, I think the result should be finished by now… OH, speaking of the devil." He stopped as his assistant sent him the test result, "Let's see… Um… Your IQ was 110… You're inventive, curious, and compassionate…"

"Okay, Mr. Ryan. Your IQ was slightly higher than normal, and you have openness and agreeableness traits. Do you have any question?" Doctor Siva summarized.

"No, Doctor. I'm sorry to say that I need to go now. I have a meeting with the mayor at 3 PM."

"No problem, Mr. Ryan. I'll send the full analysis result to you and the mayor later. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Doctor."

.

As he walked out of the hospital, he waited for some mammals to pick him up. He tried to ignore the filming crews and checked his phone, and it was '2.40 PM.' He had 20 minutes left to be at the city hall, then he stood and waited. Later, a white striped with black cruiser suddenly braked in front of him. The windows of sitting shotgun side rolled down showing Nick who wore his usual aviator sunglasses and Judy who sat on the driver seat.

"Need a lift, handsome?" Nick teased as he flicked up his sunglasses.

"Yes, of course, officer. I would like to go the city hall." Ryan played along.

"Well, get in." Judy joined in. Ryan got in the cruiser and buckled up as Judy began driving out of the hospital.

"Oh! You know all rabbits are the bad driver, eh?"

"How can't I… I saw how she just braked in front of me. It would be better to buckle up, right?" Ryan and Nick laughed out loud earning Judy slammed hard on the brake pedal. Nick flew and hit the front console, and the seat belt jerked Ryan. They both groaned in painful.

"Oops. Sorry." Judy said in a deadpan and chuckled, but they could manage to groan in replied painfully. Then, they continued their journey to the city hall.

.

"Mayor Lionheart, there is a human named Ryan Young here to see you." The female voice from the intercom announced the mayor who was just looking through his documents. He placed down those papers and checked the time on his wristwatch. Then, he pressed the button to reply,

"Let him in."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mayor." Ryan greeted as he walked into the mayor's room.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Young. Please have a seat, I nearly finish your official documents." Mayor Lionheart greeted back and continued,

"I want you to complete the recruiting form and sign some other documents. Then, we finished." He handed the papers and recruiting form to Ryan. He carefully read all documents such as house registry, identity form, and other official documents, then he approved by his signature on them and continued to his recruiting form. But, he stopped at the second question on the application, it was asking him about the citizenship.

"Uh… Mr. Mayor, am I considered to be a citizen here?" He asked in confused.

"By your signature on these documents, you are." The mayor replied.

Ryan nodded in understanding, he continued to fill the form. But, again, the last question which was asking about being arrested and charged for a crime.

 _Was I arrested? Yes, yes, I was… but, was I being charged for a crime? Maybe… Nah… they didn't charge me yet, so it's a no,_ He analyzed in his mind and finished up his form. He submitted the form to the mayor after he signed in the end. The mayor looked and checked the petition and muttered,

"Hmm… no middle name… 5 feet 6 inches… 155 pounds… heh, you look slim but weighty… special abilities… hand-to-hand combat, sharpshooting, sedative immunity, confidential protecting, and trained survival… Are you sure that you used to be a bodyguard? These kind of abilities are similar to special force." The mayor looked at Ryan in awe.

"Yeah… I still didn't know whether my mentors trained me or tried to kill me." Ryan joked back earning the mayor's chuckle. Then, Mayor Lionheart slid all the official documents into a brown envelope, opened his desk drawer picking up something, and gave them to Ryan. They were a key and an address note.

"These are your apartment key and your apartment address. You'll live there from now on, and I recommend that you should shop something for a living, tomorrow. I'll ask Chief Bogo to send some mammals to accompany with you. And, I hope that my filming crews didn't disturb you, right?"

"Today, they were acceptable. But, I want them to be more professional. By the way, where are they?" Ryan realized that there was not filming crews here.

"Oh, I ordered them not to enter the city hall as well… Alright, we finished all the documents. If you need some help, remember, you have a friend at city hall." Mayor Lionheart stood up gave the brown envelope and shook his paw with Ryan.

"Thank you for your generosity, Mr. Mayor. Goodbye." Ryan bade goodbye with a smile on his face.

"And, thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Young. Goodbye." The mayor replied.

.

Just as he walked back to the police cruiser, Ryan could saw that Nick and Judy talked and played with each other playfully. He thought that they could be a couple in the future, but right now, it was time for him to see his new apartment. He continued his walk to the cruiser, opened the door and let him in.

"So, did anything happen in there?" Judy asked as she started the engine.

"Well, the mayor sorted thing out for me. Right now, I'm a citizen of Zootopia, and gonna be a police officer in 8 months." Ryan replied, leaning his back against the seat.

"That's great! Carrots, we'll have another first officer in the precinct." Nick acclaimed as he fist-bumped with Judy.

"I hope we would team up sometimes after you graduated," Judy added. "So, where are we going next? Back to the precinct? Or you have some place to go?"

"Oh, I almost forget. The mayor also gave me a key to my new apartment, and here's the address." Ryan gave the address note to Judy, then she passed on to Nick.

"Okay, our next stop is Setthim Waterfront Residences, Acacia Street," Nick announced as he flicked down sunglasses. They started their journey to Acacia Street.


	6. Chapter 3 - Shopping in Heat

_A/N_ _:_ _I had edited this chapter, but still waiting for the beta reader to check my grammar._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 'SHOPPING IN HEAT'**

* * *

 **Several hours earlier…**

 **8.00 AM at the bullpen, Precinct 1**

"… Officer McHorn, escort Mr. Young to Zootopia General Hospital in 30 minutes… Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, meet me at my office after this. That's all." Chief Bogo finished debriefing the duties to all officers and walked back to his room.

"Carrots, do you have any idea what he wants us to do? Or, did you mess up something, yesterday?" Nick asked Judy.

"I don't know what he wants, but if it's something messed up, it would rather be you who did. But, yesterday, we didn't do anything wrong." Judy paced off their chair and walked out the room, following by Nick.

"Do you think it's about Ryan?"

"Probably…"

As they walked alongside, they tried to find out what Chief Bogo wanted from them. All they knew was that Ryan and Mayor Lionheart had made an agreement which the mayor was going to help Ryan with official documents, and Ryan would become an officer. Then, the answer was lying ahead as they reached the chief's room and knocked the door.

"Come in!" Chief Bogo shouted from his room.

"Well, after you, Fluff," Nick said as opened the door for Judy.

"Why, thank you." Judy playfully thanked him, and both of them walked and sat on the chair across the chief.

"Chief, sir. Do you have something for us to do, sir?" Judy asked.

"Yes, of course. I got a job for you two only since you two brought him in."

"You mean Ryan?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you two need to watch over him while he was not yet at the academy. And, I had an intel from my reliable informant that there was an unusual activity since the arrival of Mr. Ryan. There was a group of mammals who had an evil intention for him and tried to harm him." The chief explained.

"Chief, we need to warn him!" Judy worried.

"I wanted to, but the mayor said not to. He stated that it would impact their agreement. That's why he wants us to watch over him and do it smoothly, not make him suspect. And since he was here, try to get his phone by any mean. The mayor wanted to use his phone as a GPS tracker to track Mr. Young. He will send his tech wizard here after you got his phone work. That's all, any questions?" Chief Bogo continued.

Judy and Nick shook their head as they understood their assignments.

"Then leave." The chief said and continued his other paperwork. Nick and Judy saluted and left the room.

* * *

 **Present, Acacia Street**

Judy, Nick, and Ryan were on the way to Setthim Waterfront Residences with their eyes widely opened and gazed outside. The scenery was so attractive as there were acacia trees that were covered by its small yellow blooms along the street. Ryan could feel relax and peaceful by gazing the view past him. Then, a black van belonged to the filming crews followed them along with the rabbit camera operator who craned himself out and recorded.

"Is that something we should worry?" Nick asked in concern.

"No… it's a part of our agreement. Don't worry." Ryan answered.

"The mayor wants to film you for what?" Judy cut in.

"Documentary about my life."

"Geez… That's mean there is not privacy for you."

"I have set some rule in exchange for them."

"If you're okay with it, then we're okay. I think we have reached your apartment." Judy said as she stopped the cruiser.

They stood in front a large red brick apartment complex named Setthim Waterfront Residences. The building was river-sided, and there was a small park across it. Also, there was a convenient store next to the apartment. The appearance might not be as luxury as its name, but Ryan did not mind. Right now, he needed a place to sleep, and this apartment was good enough for him.

"What's your room number?" Nick asked as they began to walk into the building.

"Let me see… room 302… guys, I have to ask something. I didn't see much mammals around here, is there anything happen here?" Ryan had asked before he walked in.

"Oh, Acacia Street have the lowest population density in downtown. That's all." Nick answered.

"Ryan, you got mail." Judy said from the apartment mailboxes area, pointing to the '302' mailbox.

"I already had mail before I lived here, huh…" Ryan walked to his mailbox, opened with his key and looked at the sender address. It was from the city hall. This white envelope was thick and quite heavy. But, he ignored for now, and they continued to his room.

.

"Well, Ryan. Your room is lovely and bigger room than mine." Judy stated.

His apartment was quite large, but it was allocated into four rooms as a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. But, Ryan shocked, his apartment was under his expectation. Also, there was a camera on the ceiling directing from the living room to the kitchen. He sighed in disbelief of this place. However, it was going to be his place from now. A moment later, he seemed to accept it.

"Yeah…" Ryan sighed, then he sat down on a small couch in the living room.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least your apartment had a private bathroom. I have to use public bathroom at my place." She tried to cheer him up.

"I'm a bit of disappointed, but I can live with it," Ryan replied.

"And, do you have any plan for tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"I think I'll do some shopping and grocery, why?"

"Tomorrow is my day off, so I think I will hang out with you."

"That would be great, thanks."

"By the way, Ryan. We need your phone, our tech supports are interesting in it and want to make it usable so that we can contact each other." Judy said after she had completed surveying the room.

"Hmm… here. And, don't mess with my pictures." He picked his phone out slowly.

"Are you sure that there are no lewd things on your phone?" Nick joked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know how to keep secrets secret." Ryan played along, and they laughed softly.

Judy groaned, "Boys…"

"I already removed the fingerprint lock and please, be careful with the pictures. It's all I have for the memory." He handed it to Judy.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow, and I'll give your phone back when they finished it. Bye." Judy and Nick bade goodbye and walked out the room.

"Bye…"

Now, Ryan was alone in his new apartment. After he had finished his break, he stood up, walked to his bedroom and opened the white envelope. It was a wad of money and a note stated that it was an initial fund according to the agreement. Then, he took a shower and slept.

* * *

 **Next morning, 10 AM.**

It was unusual for Ryan to overslept, but he could not help since he was too tired. He was lying on the bed wearing only his trunks. He was sleeping deeply even the natural sunlight or the sound of birds tweeting could not wake him up. But, suddenly, a sound of the engine roared from far distance louder and louder as it was coming near and stopped.

 _*Ding… Dong…*_

The doorbell rang waking him up, but he was still dizzy thinking it was a dream. He backed to sleep again.

 _*Ding… Dong…*_

Again, the doorbell rang. Now, he was sure that it was not a dream. But, he did not want to be awake yet as he let out a groan and tried to ignore. Then, this time, it was not just a one or two rings.

 _*Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…*_

 _*Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…*_

The doorbell rang rapidly making him groaned in anger. He got off his bed, walked to his front door, and opened it. There was Judy in police uniform and Nick in casual. Then, he realized that he had an appointment with Nick, today.

"Ryan! Put some clothes on!" Judy shouted and covered her eyes.

"Sorry… come in…" Ryan mumbled and walked to his bedroom grabbing a shower gown and wore it.

"Hey, Ryan. Are you ready to go shopping?" Nick said after he and Judy had walked into the small living room.

"No… I just woke up and didn't have breakfast yet." Ryan replied as he walked out of his bedroom and moved to the kitchen.

"Want some coffee or anything?" He offered.

"That's would be great." Nick accepted, then Ryan started to brew the coffee and asked again, "Judy?"

"No, thanks. I just give Nick a ride here and see you. I'll be leaving soon." She replied and Ryan hummed back in acknowledged.

"Nick, can you wait for me for a moment? I'll wash up my face and be ready in a few." Ryan said and handed a cup of coffee to Nick. Nick nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

.

At the time that Judy had left, and Nick had finished his coffee, Ryan suited up and readied to go. Nick and Ryan walked out of the apartment and continued their journey. Nick told that he would guide Ryan to the nearest department store and also, to the supermarket. He said that the store was not too far as they could walk. However, something was eye-catching them on the way. It was a filming team.

"Aren't you annoyed, Ryan?" Nick asked.

"Always, but as long as they're not breaking my rules, I'm all right with it." Ryan sighed and continued whispering, "Actually, I have something to ask you privately, but we have to ditch them first."

"Okay, when you want to, just tell me," Nick whispered back.

"So, before you went to the police academy, how did you prepare yourself?" Ryan changed the subject.

"Ran and exercised every morning, learned about some fundamental laws and basic biology, and trained surviving in real environments. I think your body is fitted so you can do some small exercises to keep your body in this shape. But, you need to learn the laws and biology. And for surviving, I think Judy and I can train you sometimes." Nick explained.

"Thanks for the guidelines, I think I can handle them."

"Goods…"

Then, they started to talk another topic as they walked on the way. It took several minutes until their reached their destination. The department store was named 'FurrMarts.' It was large and consisted of many small shops, cafes, and restaurants. As they reached, the first thing that Ryan wanted to do was having breakfast.

.

"Nick, what's Bugburga?" Ryan asked as he was interested its name.

"It's a predator based fast-food restaurant."

"Predator based? It has meat for real?"

"No, silly. I will explain the history of dietary in this world for you." Nick cleared his throat and continued, "Thousands of years ago, we, mammals, were not yet evolved. We were untamed and feral. Predators fed themselves by maiming, mauling, and devouring smaller preys and lesser predators. After the times had passed, we evolved and civilized. Predators and preys shook their paws to stop killing each other. But, predators' nature was not cooperative because they needed the real proteins especially from meat rather than synthetic proteins from soybeans. Therefore, they needed to find out how predators would have their authentic proteins. In the end, the predators and the preys agreed to use only bugs, fishes, fowls, and some edible reptiles as authentic proteins resources since they were still feral. And, this Bugburga is served the least considered authentic proteins, bugs. Therefore, it's a bug burger."

"Okay… let's find something else to eat, Nick." Ryan replied in disgusting.

"Hey, it's delicious and cheap. Why don't you try, Ryan."

"I hate bugs, that's it."

"You should try. It's tasted like a chicken." Nick said and dragged Ryan who had no energy to resist to the Bugburga.

"Two Big-bugs, please," Nick ordered as Ryan sat at the table with his pale face.

"Here comes the orders." Nick returned to the table with the foods.

Ryan could only stare to his Big-bug mindlessly while Nick chomped his burger away. Ryan could saw that Nick had his burger deliciously, but he could not bear to take a bite. However, for his surviving, Ryan had to. He slowly opened up his mouth and pulled his burger into it. Slowly cutting down with his front teeth, Ryan started to chew. He felt the cool running up along his spine, but somehow, he tasted a tasty oiliness of the crispy fried bugs. Now, he could not hold his urge to devour this Big-bug any longer.

"Didn't I say it was delicious, huh?" Nick teased as he saw Ryan finished his burger.

.

After they had their breakfast, the next thing they were going to do was clothes shopping. As they went in and out of several clothing stores, they tried the clothes as much as they could. Ryan could notice that Nick could wear his clothes very well, but his sense of color matching was the worst. So, Ryan preferred plain color clothes that fashioned pattern one. And another thing he could see, it was all mammals was not wearing shoes and some of them used footwraps instead.

"Nick, aren't mammals wearing shoes? Or there is no shoe thing?" Ryan asked.

"No, we have shoes, but we don't usually wear it. We wear them when we have a really, really important occasion only." Nick answered.

"So, you consider them as accessories, right?"

"Yes, you may think right that."

Then, they continued shopping. In the end, Ryan used his quarter of his total allowance in his new clothes. He bought several plain colors of t-shirts, underwear, shorts, and others. Now, Ryan was full of disheveled bags of his new clothes. Now, it was the time he wanted to escape the filming crews who have followed Ryan and Nick along in the distance.

"Nick, can you make me disappear?" Ryan whispered, signaling that it was time for their private talk.

"Yes, I'll do the magic, follow me," Nick whispered back and led Ryan passing the corners and corners, over and over. They were trying to make the crews confused and could not follow up. In the end, they achieved escaping and found someplace for their private talk. As they found the perfect place to talk, Ryan placed down his bags and found something to sit on.

.

"Nick, I'm gonna let you ask me a question, any kind of it, and in exchange, I'll ask you one personal question too." Ryan offered.

"Okay… I know about the physical examinations, so how do you feel after the rectum test?" Nick teased.

"Geez… Nick, don't you have any better question?" Ryan said irritably.

"Just kidding… for seriousness, are you feeling better now since you've arrived here? I could see that you are still tensed and not joyful." Nick asked in worried.

"Oh… I… thanks for your worrying about me. Yes, I'm still sad about my event. But, I'm sure it will get better in no time." Ryan smiled back happily.

"Now, it's your turn."

"You know, I feel bad after you asked that question… I didn't dare to ask you…" Ryan turned his face away ashamed of his going to ask the question.

"Now, now. Ask me." Nick begged.

"Then…" Ryan cleared his throat, "I want to know that do you have a feeling for Judy?"

After that, everything went to silence as Nick looked at Ryan in shock. Then, Ryan elaborated,

"Ermm… Nick, it's not like I'm in love with her. I feel thankful to her as much as you. I asked because I saw you guys being together and it was not an ordinary relationship. And, I won't tell anyone. So, do you?"

"Do I have a feeling for her? Yes, yes, I do. But, I'll keep it in this state no more, no less." Nick answered in seriousness.

"Nick, it would be hurt if you keep doing this. I know how it feels. You should…" Ryan tried to explain, but,

"Should tell her!? What will she think? What will public think, Ryan!? Interspecies love? Now, I have to teach you another thing, foxes and rabbits are the natural enemies. They fear us!" Nick snapped as he raised his voice.

"Do she, Nick?…" Ryan replied softly, but seriously.

Nick shocked, he stood still and looked at Ryan. A moment later, his face started to soften, and his eyes glanced down.

 _What did happen to him?_ Ryan thought, _what did happen to his motto? Or this topic is too emotional for him to handle? Or…_

"Nick, you've loved her for a long time, right?" Ryan asked, but all Nick could reply was a nod in silence, walked away and found something to sit on.

"Nick, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings… I'm so sorry." Ryan apologized as he walked to Nick and knelt down placing his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I know you're sorry. But, I shouldn't snap out, I don't know why I can't hold myself. It hurts so much… Ryan… what should I do?" His body started shaking, and his tears began to flood out.

"I know it hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can't have in your arms… But, I heard a quote from one of a famous singer in my world said that… 'If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you won't give up. If you give up, you're not worthy… Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for.'… Err… but, I'm absolutely not going to hurt you." Ryan cheered him up as he patted on Nick back softly.

"And, for you… you need to let it go and find a new one." Nick said as he pointed his finger and poked at Ryan's chest. They started to smile and laughed again. They knew that both of them had their love struggling. For Nick, he was afraid that there would be something hurt Judy. For Ryan, his heart was still hurt and locked away. They sat next to each other talking and joking until they were ready to continue their shopping quest.

.

It was the late evening as they walked out of the FurrMarts after they had finished doing groceries in the supermarket. They walked alongside and back to Ryan's apartment without knowing that the filming crews was following now. They had felt relief after their emotional talk. But, on their way back, there was a male wolf, concealing himself with a mask, a cap, and clothes.

Nick and Ryan stopped at the moment they noticed the wolf walking toward them. He drew his knife out and pointed at them. Nick and Ryan did not move and held their hand up in surrender. Nick knew that it was not mugging, it was a member of the group that tried to harm Ryan, but he must not let Ryan knew.

"Nick, did you happen to have something to fight him?" Ryan whispered.

"I had a police badge." Nick replied and continued, "Let's see if it can fear him."

Nick put out his police badge and shouted at the wolf, "Stop right there! This is Officer Wilde, ZPD."

But, it seemed not to fear the wolf as they thought. He ran directly toward Ryan and tried to harm him. So, Ryan threw his shopping bags at the wolf making he staggered. Then, Nick charged a tackle at the wolf as Ryan followed and gave a punch to his face. The wolf endured as he stepped back and swung his small blade in defense.

"Nick! Call the police!" Ryan shouted as he stood in his fighting stance and was ready to counter.

"Roger that," Nick followed, put his phone out and dialed it.

The assailant wolf stood still in his stance, then he threw his knife at Ryan and ran toward him. Ryan stepped aside avoiding the flying knife. The wolf stopped in front of him, using his claw to scratch Ryan's face and continued his blows continuously. Ryan could dodge and block all of the wolf's attacks, but then he heard something yelping loudly from his back. He realized that the flying was not for him, but it was for Nick. Ryan changed from parrying to guarding and looked back to Nick.

"Nick!" He shouted in anxiety.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch, Ryan." He replied back and continued his call, "This is Officer Wilde, we need a backup and an ambulance on Acacia Street. The assailant is trying to harm Ryan."

Ryan saw Nick's upper left arm was cut and bleeding. Now, he was furious as he glared back at the wolf who continuously attacked him. Ryan changed his guarding stance back to fighting stance again after casting his arms, pushing the wolf off. Then, he ran forward the wolf who was staggered. Ryan ducked himself down and used his fist hit the wolf's chin as he jumped off. The wolf now flew back and lied on the ground. After Ryan was sure that the wolf fainted, he ran back to Nick and saw his wound.

.

"Nick! You're still bleeding. We need to stop the bleed." Ryan fidgeted and picked out his handkerchief to bandage the wound.

"Thank, Ryan. It's just some scratch. It won't kill me." Nick chuckled.

"Nick… I'm sorry. I didn't see you standing at my back. If I knew, I could protect you…" Ryan blamed himself as he looked down in guilt.

"Hey, it was an accident. No need to worry, Ryan."

"No… you're one of my first friends here, I should keep you safe."

"It's my duty to serve and protect everyone in need too. And, I didn't help you fight. So, we're even, okay?" Nick argued back.

"But, Nick, you were calling for the backup…" Ryan tried to reason.

"No more but, Ryan" Nick shut Ryan and said after they had seen an ambulance and a police cruiser which were on the way to them. "Ah… here comes the backup…"


	7. Chapter 4 - Advice

**CHAPTER 4 'ADVICE'**

* * *

 **The same day, several hours earlier…**

 **6.00 AM, at the reception area, Precinct 1**

It was a usual morning routine that the night-shift police officers checked out, and the day-shift officers checked in with a chubby and happy cheetah in fitted uniform whose name was Benjamin Clawhauser. With his friendliness, he was suitable for a dispatcher and a welcoming receptionist of the ZPD Precinct 1. Every morning, he greeted and bade goodbye to every fellow officer and civilian.

And today, it was another usual day for this chubby receptionist as he checked in and out for his fellow officers and made a small chit-chat with them. Most of the chit-chat topic was inevitably about the bet on the two famous and everyone favorite police officers of this precinct, Judy and Nick. Hosted by Benjamin himself, the bet was about whether Judy and Nick became a couple or remained as friends.

The gamble began after Nick had become a partner with Judy and continuously waged in more as the time had passed. The betting pool was noted and showed that most of the officers bet with cash, some bet with their day-off or exchanging the duties, and other things that can be bet. Most of the bettors were siding on the 'Couple' side including Benjamin. But, the other side was not least as the 'Friend' side was slightly less on the pool.

"Hey, Benji!" Judy shouted from the front entrance as Nick followed her and greeted, "Hey, Benjamin."

"Good Morning, my favorite partners… uh… Nick, why don't you wear the uniform?" Benjamin asked with a questioning look.

"Today's my day off, and I need a ride to Ryan's place. So, Judy offers me a ride after she finished her morning briefing," Nick replied as he leaned his back against the reception desk.

"Ryan? Oh, you mean the human, right? How is he?" The chubby cheetah asked.

"He's a good guy and friendly too," Judy answered, "By the way, here's his phone as the chief ordered." She handed out Ryan's phone on the desk.

"Okay, I'll tell the boss," Benjamin took the phone. "I think it's time for you to go now," he said as he pointed his plumbing thumb to the clock showing it was nearly seven in the morning.

"Oh thanks, Benji! Let's go, Nick. We don't want to be late, right?" she realized it was time and grabbed, dragging Nick's arm.

"Carrots, you know that I don't have to attend the briefing. And, while I'm wearing this casual, Chief Buffalo-butt will kill me," Nick argued trying to resist Judy.

"C'mon, Slick. He won't mind. If he does, I'll plead for you," she continued to drag him along.

When they were out of the receptionist cheetah's sight, Benjamin propped up his chin with his both paws, gazing to the direction of Judy and Nick walked. His face rested on with a soft and satisfied face, and his eyes were half lidded like a daydreamer. Then, he let out his content sigh and mumbled,

"They would be the cutest couple here…"

.

"Officer Wilde, where is your uniform?" Chief Bogo asked angrily after he had stormed into the bullpen.

"Today's my day off, sir," Nick answered promptly.

"Then, why are you here?" The chief continued.

"Uhh… it's because I need a lift to Ryan's place and Offices Hopps here offers me a ride, sir," Nick excused.

"Sir, think of it as an undercover. Officer Wilde will be with him all day not doing police things," Judy added.

"Fine…" Chief Bogo groaned and moved on to the podium, assigning duties to his officers. Since there was no much-needed event, the assignments were patrolling, traffic controlling, and peace maintaining. And since Judy's partner had his day-off, Chief Bogo would not assign her any outdoor duties. Then, her duty was automatically like other officers who were not assigned too.

"For the rest of you, paperwork," Chief Bogo finished as the unassigned officers including Judy groaned.

"Urghhh… paperwork… why it has to be paperwork…" Judy mumbled as she lied her chin on the table.

"Officer Hopps, did you get Ryan's phone as I said?" Chief Bogo walked up to her.

"Y… Yes, sir! I gave it to Officer Clawhauser already, sir," She jumped and sat straight, smiling sheepishly.

"Good… After you come back from the insertion of Nick's undercover mission, you will have to watch over Ryan's phone. Don't let the mayor's tech wizards mess it up or do any suspicious things to it," Chief Bogo had assigned her duty before he walked out the room.

"Well, I hope that it's better than paperwork right, Carrots," Nick teased Judy as they got off their chair and walked out the room.

* * *

 **9.50 AM Acacia Street**

Judy and Nick were on their way to Ryan's place as she had offered him a ride. It had been a heavy traffic at first due to the rush hour of business mammals and employees. It had taken an hour away from their time. As they were bored on their police cruiser, they had talked in different topics and listened to the music from the radio. And, the traffic became lighter after they left downtown of Savanna Central.

They remained quiet after they had reached Acacia Street. Nick rolled his window down, bracing the breeze. Judy glanced at him seeing him being carefree, then suddenly, she had some questions popped into her mind. Since they knew each other for sometimes and were alone on their cruiser, she thought that it would be a good time to ask Nick while he was chilling with the breeze from the opened window. Adding with, the scenery of Acacia Street was encouraging her.

"Nick, are you dating anyone?" She asked out of nowhere making Nick flinched.

Nick slowly turn his head to Judy and looked through his sunglasses to her eyes.

"Am I dating anyone? No, no, I am not," He answered with his usual press conference style.

"Oh, why does a handsome fox like you doesn't have a girlfriend? Or vixens are too smart not falling for you?"

"Har… Har… Actually, there are many vixens ask me out. Too bad, I turned them down because I already lay my eyes on someone."

Judy flinched as she heard his last statement. She felt her heart skipped, and her face was blanked. Then, they started to remain silent. Nick noticed her reaction and began to worry her.

"Judy, are you alright?" Nick asked softly.

"N… no… I'm just thinking of something… Well, who's the lucky vixen? Do I know her?" Judy stuttered.

"Umm… You know her very well, maybe, you know her better than me. And, she isn't a vixen."

"Wow, I didn't know that you were into interspecies, Slick. But, can you give me a hint? Describe her?"

"Well, she was energetic, perky, self-righteous, optimistic, ambitious, enthusiastic, and diligent. However, she is too dreamy and persistent. But, she's also loyal, selfless, caring, and forgiving."

"Whoa, I didn't know someone that you described. Are you sure that I know her?"

"Yes, I'm sure you know her…"

.

As they had reached the Setthim Waterfront Residences, Judy still persistently asked him about the girl he was interested in, but he avoided and changed the topic. They walked into the apartment complex and went up to the third floor. They stopped their pacing as they stood in front of the room '302'. Then, Nick pressed the doorbell button.

* _Ding… Dong…_ *

"Mm… Do you think he's at home, Nick?" Judy asked after they had waited for some seconds.

"Let's try again…" Nick said as he pressed the button again.

* _Ding… Dong…_ *

Judy's ear straightened up turning to the door, and she heard some groaning from inside and said,

"Nick, I think Ryan's still sleeping."

"Then, let's wake him…" He said as he cracked his fingers. He slowly placed his index finger on the button and,

* _Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…_ *

* _Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong… Ding… Dong…_ *

For a few minutes, there were stomping sounds from inside the apartment louder as it was coming near. Then, it stopped, and the doorknob rustled making an unlock sound. The door opened showing the owner of the room who was still sleepy as his hair messed, his eyes unopened, and he wore only trunks.

"Ryan! Put some clothes on!" Judy shouted and covered her eyes.

"Sorry… come in…" Ryan mumbled and walked to his bedroom.

* * *

 **12.30 PM at Precinct 1**

After Judy had parked her police cruiser at the precinct parking lot after dropping Nick at Ryan's place and having her lunch, she entered the reception area of the precinct walking toward to the receptionist cheetah. She stopped and stood in front of the reception table waving her hand to the chubby cheetah who typed something on his computer and listened to his favorite music of his favorite artist 'Gazelle' through the earphone. But, the cheetah did not notice her existence and continued his doing. She hated to be ignored and waiting, so she jumped and shouted,

"CLAWHAUSER!"

Benjamin flung up and fell off the chair making his earphone slipped off his ear. Now, he could hear a tapping sound from the other side of the table. Benjamin stood up and craned his head over the table, looking. He saw Judy crossing her arms and tapping her left foot.

"Oh! Judy, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. But, you shouldn't scare me like that, you could give me a heart attack. By the way, here… Look!" Benjamin said and picked his phone showing Judy a new song of Gazelle from its screen.

"Wow, she has another new song already. That's great. But, back to business, did the mayor's tech wizards come here yet?" Judy changed the topic.

"Oh! Yes, she just came here for a moment ago. But, she is on her lunch now with our chief and will be back around one in the afternoon. So, you can take a break. I'll tell you again when they are back," He stated as he sat on his chair leaning his back against it.

"Okay… Uh… Benji, I… I have some little issues and need your opinion," Judy shyly asked making Benjamin gave her his full attention.

"Aww… my little cu… *Ahem* bunny officer has unsolvable questions and in need of my advice. What would the questions be?" He replied as he almost slipped the forbidden word for rabbits making Judy rolled her eyes.

"Hypothetically, if I love someone, and he isn't a rabbit, do you think I'm weird or a freak?" She started asking the questions.

"Well, for me, not at all. I don't care what he is. But, I do care if he could make you happy, and you're happy being with him, I'm okay with it. However, for someone else, I'm sure that some of them would stand against you, prejudice you, and hurt you. Some of them might not care about it, and some of them support you. The question is, are you ready for that? But, I'm sure that when you're in love, you won't give them a thing, right," He answered.

"Wow… okay, next is if I have a feeling for someone, but he may have a girlfriend already, or he's seeing someone else, should I tell him?" She continued.

"Umm… I think you should tell him whether he already a girlfriend or not or seeing someone else. It may hurt you if he already has someone, but it hurt you more if you had a chance, but didn't tell him. Therefore, it's better to confess your feeling to him than keep it secret and miss a shot," He replied.

"Yeah… last one, when you know that you're in love?"

"Mmm… let me see, the first mammal you think about… You would do anything for his sake first… You won't be afraid to express your affection in public… You accept him unconditionally… And, you would do anything to overcome the obstacle for getting closer… something like that."

"Wow, that was insightful. Thanks, Benji." Judy thanked for his advice.

"Anything for my fellow officer of love. And, by the way, here they come," Benjamin said and pointed at Chief Bogo and a female porcupine wearing a thick glasses and plaid skirt.

.

"Ahh… you're back Officer Hopps. I would like you to meet the mayor's technological expert, Mrs. Harridia Incanda… Mrs. Incanda, this is Officer Judy Hopps," Chief Bogo introduced them.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Incanda," Judy greeted as she stretched her right paw for shaking.

"Good afternoon, Officer Hopps. Please call me Harry," Harry said and shook their paws.

"Then, call me Judy too, Harry," Judy replied as they finished greeting.

"So, Chief, where is the phone that you want me to take care of?" Harry asked and looked back at Chief Bogo.

"Oh! It's here with me, ma'am," Benjamin said, then he picked out Ryan's phone and handed to Harry.

"Thank you, Officer…"

"Benjamin Clawhauser, ma'am."

"Okay, thanks, Officer Clawhauser," She took the phone from Benjamin's paw and took a look at it.

"I never saw this model of the smartphone before… I see that's why the mayor needs me to take care of it… Whoa, it has a mirror on its back, cool!" Harry admired the phone and continued, "Chief Bogo, do you have a computer that I can use?"

"Yes, of course. I'll let Officer Hopps escort you to the cyber lab."

"Does it has internet connectivity?"

"Well, of course, it has. Now, Officer Hopps, please escort her. I've got a meeting to attend. Goodbye, Mrs. Incanda." Chief Bogo bid goodbye, then he left the reception area.

"Let's go to the cyber lab, Harry," Judy said and led the way.

* * *

 **13.00 PM at the Cyber Lab, Precinct 1**

The cyber lab of the precinct one was a place where the cyber investigator team operated their work. This room had a lot of weird looking machines, but overall, it was modern and hi-tech. With the powerful computing devices, this place was responsible for preventing the cyber attack, investigating cybercrime, and protecting any online intrusion. While Judy and Harry walked into this room, Judy's jaw dropped in awe as she never saw something so advanced before. However, for Harry, she seemed not to be surprised like Judy.

Judy walked up to the male beaver in a lab coat and said, "Hello, I'm Officer Hopps. You must be Castor Canaden, right? The one who in charge here."

"Yes, officer. What do you want?" Castor replied with a neutral face.

"Do you have any available computer?"

"Let's see… There, over there… that one's free," The beaver said as he pointed to the unused computer.

"Thank you, Mr. Canaden… C'mon, Harry," Judy thanked him and led Harry to the table where the unused computer was.

"Okay, let's get started," Harry said, then she pressed the button turning on the computer.

"Harry, how long would it take to make the phone usable?" Judy asked.

"Well, it depends on this phone coding language. If I know its language, I could finish it within some hours or a day. But, if I don't, I have to rewrite all or create the new code, it would take a week. Let's hope it's something I know," she finished as the computer finished its booting and it was on standby. Then, Harry used her universal data cord connected between the computer and the phone.

"Mmm… this phone uses a normal data cable. Let's see the code…" She opened up some software to analyze the phone and mumbled, "Hmm… 8 processing cores… ROM 32GB… ram 3GB… 23 megapixel… This phone could be one of the flagship phones."

"What's the flagship phone?" Judy asked with a confused face.

"It means that it's the hi-end phone. But, from the specification, it must be the last year flagship," Castor cut in as he was interested in Ryan's phone too.

"I see… Oh! By the way, the owner of this phone has one request which is don't delete his photos. It's important for him," Judy warned.

"Okay, I'll back up his photos after I figure out what the coding language it uses," Harry confirmed and analyzed the code. Then, she concluded,

"Judy, I have good news. It's that the coding language is nearly the same as ours. So, I can tweak from the similar model's ROM with the latest version and flash it. It could take about some hours for tweaking and installation."

As Harry started to do the coding and tweaking, Judy saw that it was not something she could understand easily. She felt like Harry casting magic on the computer and spelling it on the phone. However, Castor seemed to be quickly followed by her doing and started to interact with her. Later, Harry and Castor became friends quickly and began to speak more in technology term that Judy could not understand.

.

"Alright, we're almost there. I'll install the GPS tracker, update some apps, and restore his photos," Harry said as she knew Judy was bored, waiting for the phone to be finished.

"Good… I can't wait for it any longer…" Judy replied and rested her chin on the table with a dull face.

"Hehe… you know, Officer Hopps, it's the fastest coding I ever see. If the chief or mayor assign me to do the code, I will take at least a week to finished," Castor admired.

"Nah, Castor. I'm not that fast. I happen to understand its code quickly," Harry shyly humbled.

"No, you're the fastest. I also know the code, but I can't even compete you," he acclaimed.

"It'd be nice if I could understand what you are doing…" Judy cut in with an expressionless sound making two tech wizards giggled.

The process took another ten minutes, and Ryan's phone was ready to use. Harry explained to Judy about what she had done on it and taught some basic features of the phone. Judy might not understand something, but Castor helped to elaborate that made it easier to understood.

"The GPS tracker is permanently active so that it may use slightly more energy. If he complains something about the quick battery draining, you can use the compatibility software to excuse it. Also, the tracker app will be invisible so he could not remove or modify it. Now, the phone is charged, the apps are updated, and the tracker is activated. This phone is ready, here you go," Harry finished explaining and handed Ryan's phone to Judy.

"Thank you, Harry and you too, Mr. Canaden," Judy thanked Harry and Castor as she observed the phone for finalizing. Later, there was a quick pacing sound aloud from the outside of the cyber lab, then the door opened showing the obese cheetah panting and gasping some air. It was Benjamin Clawhauser who was running from his reception table to the cyber lab as fast as he could. He was leaning against the door frame for support and announced,

"J… Judy… N… Nick and Ryan were being attacked… and Nick was injured… They need… backup…"

"Oh, no… Nick!" Judy ran out of the room.


	8. Chapter 5 - Reveal

**CHAPTER 5 'REVEAL'**

* * *

 **Present, Acacia Street**

After Judy had heard bad news from her receptionist friend, Benjamin Clawhauser, she drove her police cruiser as fast as she could to where Nick and Ryan got attacked. She reached there first before any ambulances or other backups ever could as she drove over the speed limit. She did not care about the traffic rules anymore as her new friend and more-than-just-partner partner was under attack.

As she had arrived there, her face showed her worry. They did not look good. Ryan sat on the pavement with his ruined and cut clothes, revealing his bodysuit through the cut hole. For Nick, he sat next to his friend with his left upper arm bandage with small bleeding on Ryan's handkerchief. And, the assailant wolf lied unconscious on the pavement. Nick and Ryan stood up as Judy walked toward them, still with a worried face. Nick tried to smile cheering her worries away, but it failed as Judy jumped and cried on Nick's chest.

"Carrots… Err… Judy, what's wrong?" Nick asked. His hand patted softly on her back.

"Nick! You hurt, your arm's still bleeding, and You ask me 'what's wrong?' like nothing happen. Do I look stupid to you?" Judy yelled back with her cracked voice and snuggled on him harder.

 _Oh boy… I think I should give them some space,_ Ryan thought as he slowly paced aside away from them in silence. Somehow, Nick noticed that Ryan was stepping away from them. Nick used his face to signal Ryan for help him, but Ryan denied as he continued moving away slowly and gave him a smirking face. Nick sighed after he realized that it was his problem and softly said,

"Judy… I'm sorry I made you worried. But, look here, I'm still alive and doing well, except a small cut on my left arm."

"But, you could… you could be dead, Nick… and, I don't know what to do if you're gone…" Judy cried.

"Now, now… please stop crying, I'm sorry. I will not let it happen again. Okay?" Nick cupped Judy's face and gently rubbed her tear away with his thumbs.

"Okay… don't ever try to get yourself hurt again, or I'll personally hurt you worst. Since you made me worried, you owe me a favor." She took a half step back and looked up into his eyes, seeing him as he smiled gently back to her.

"I think you try to take advantage of the situation, right, Carrots? So, what you want for a favor, huh?" Nick teased and chuckled.

"Surprise me!" She said aloud as her mood was getting better making Nick let out his happy chuckled. Then, they locked their eyes together. Judy gazed into his emerald green eyes that were representing his carefreeness and joyfulness. For Nick, his mind drifted and wandered in her amethyst purple eyes. He could feel the liveliness, ambition, and caring in her.

.

 _Well… They're cool… more than cool,_ Ryan thought as he was ten steps away Judy and Nick. He stood leaning against the wall, crossing his arms on the back of his head. After Ryan had glanced from the collapsed wolf to Judy and Nick, he closed his eyes letting a small, satisfied sigh and relaxed. As something poked on his left his trouser, he opened his left eye and glanced down. He saw a rabbit who was one of the filming crews with a guilty on his face.

"Sorry, Mr. Young… that we couldn't help you out. We are too afraid… and…" The rabbit apologized.

"That's okay… you guys just do as I said, right… 'not get in my way' things, and I'm glad that you guys were safe. But next time, if you want to help, call the police. Okay?"

"Will do. By the way, I'm Steve Toothart. I'm a host of your show." Steve introduced himself and shook his paws with Ryan's hand.

"Well, at last, I know who you are. And, who are the rest?"

"Oh, the camera operator and the assistant are my siblings, Jonathan and Jenny Toothart. That two fennec foxes, the mic handler, and observer are Sigala Creamtail and Barksy Fenderson. And, our beaver director, James Benedict. We're from ZNN."

"Nice to meet you guys. And, I have a small request about today event, Mr. Director…" Ryan replied and walked to James whose face was confused.

"I don't mind at all recording me, even it makes me feel uncomfortable and on… but, they are NOT part of mine and Mr. Mayor's agreement," Ryan said firmly and point to his friends. "So, please leave them alone, and if I saw you guys messing with them, I will personally and severely make you feel my wrath. Okay?"

No words left from the director's mouth, he only nodded understanding. As Ryan turned and looked the rest of the crews, they were shocked and would not plan to deny his request.

"Thank you for your understanding, and I hope that we could befriend." Ryan smiled and nodded.

.

After a while, Judy and Nick came back to their sense and looked at Ryan who teasingly smiled at them. Judy paced back turning her face away as Nick rubbed his arm and looked down aside. Then, the ambulances and the rest of the backups arrived. The medical teams rushed into Nick and Ryan making Judy jumped back, moving out of the way. They separated and led Nick and Ryan to the back of the ambulances for aiding.

For Nick, the medical crews checked him for any bruise or wound, but Nick was good and had only cut on his left arm. So, they cleaned and stitched his wound. However, for Ryan, after he stripped his upper bodysuit, there were several blotches of the bruise on his arms and some small cuts on his hands. Judy and Nick giggled and laughed at Ryan who yelped and whined of pain as the medical crews were applying liniment on his bruises.

Later they have finished their treatment, they could see a tiger officer, Fangmeyer, and a polar bear officer, Grizzoli, approaching to the unconscious wolf. Fangmeyer put a muzzle on the wolf and cuffed him as Grizzoli picked him up. They placed the wolf on the back seat of their cruiser and walked to Judy and Nick, saying that they would bring the criminal to the precinct and interrogated him. Then, they bade goodbye leaving Judy, Nick and Ryan at the scene.

"Well, while we're here, let's find some evidence," Judy said and put the rubber gloves on her paws.

"Alright, Carrots. Let's do this, but do you have more gloves? I don't want our chief to complain about the contaminated evidence." Nick asked.

"Here!" She gave Nick another spare rubber gloves.

Judy and Nick started their crime scene investigation separately as Judy investigated in the area where the wolf lied on, and Nick walked to the area where he got a cut wound. Nick was finding the knife that the wolf threw at him, and he found it. The knife was black clothed 7 inches' blade with black plastic grip and lightweight. Nick considered that this knife was for military usage and not for selling to ordinary civilian. Therefore, this was one of his proofs for his hypothesis about the group that tried to harm Ryan.

While Nick did an investigation on his side, Judy found something on the ground where the wolf supposed to lie on. It was a black card labeling word 'CERBERUS' in reflecting silver color. Then, she flipped the card and saw a lined drawing of a three-headed wolf and a word 'Tenderfoot' below. She knew that it was not the wolf name for sure, but she did not know what it supposed to mean.

"Find anything there, Fluff?" Nick shouted from his investigating side and started to walk to Judy.

"Just a card, and anything from your side, Nick?" Judy asked back as she stood up and turned back to him.

"I found a knife that the wolf threw at me." Nick showed the knife to her.

"Oh! That's not an ordinary knife."

"Yes, it was military graded too. And, what's about the card?" Nick asked Judy as he put the knife in the evident bag.

"There are two words, 'Cerberus' and 'Tenderfoot,' and a logo. I don't know what it means?" She showed the card to Nick, and he analyzed it,

"I think 'Cerberus' has something to do with the logo, and 'Tenderfoot' can be a name or rank… More to rank, because it can mean rookie or newbie… 'Cerberus' can be a name of the group, but I don't know what it means too."

"May I?" Ryan joined in, using a tatter from his ruined cloth to take the card.

"Hmm… I agree with Nick about the rank name, and 'Cerberus,' in my world, it is a mystical creature look similar to the logo. According to the mythology, it's a gatekeeper of the underworld preventing the dead from escaping… So, it can be a name of the society like Nick said… Wait a minute, Judy, Nick, is there something I should know or happen to me?" Ryan skeptically questioned them.

"NO! No, no, no…" Judy and Nick promptly said in unison.

"Really…? Meh… whatever…" Ryan gave up as he was tired and hurt his arms.

"Okay, now. Nick, Ryan, can you come to the precinct with me? You two have to explain about the event for the investigation." Judy said and led the way to her police cruiser, then she drove off to the precinct.

* * *

 **7.00 PM at the Precinct 1**

After Judy had given her evident bags to Chief Bogo and filled in some of the information, Judy, Nick and Chief Bogo left Ryan in the break room and walked into the observation room. Chief Bogo asked them for confirmation about the information again, then they saw the wolf who was sitting on the chair in the interrogation room became conscious. The wolf looked his surrounding and seemed to notice that his was in the police station. Later, Fangmeyer and Grizzoli walked into the interrogation room with a cream color folder and the evident bags.

"Name… Kirk… Last name… Clawerjack… Timberwolf… Violent…" Fangmeyer mumbled and sat across the wolf while Grizzoli stood guarding the door.

"So, good evening, Mr. Clawerjack. You seem to have a lot of colorful history as violent crimes, mugging, attempt to kill, properties damage, and so on. Therefore, to cut the chase, you can explain about 'Cerberus,' 'Tenderfoot' things, and we can talk to the DA to lower your jail time as you cooperate the investigation. Sound good, right?" Fangmeyer smiled and started the negotiation.

Kirk remained silent and stared back to the tiger whose face began to turn to neutral. So, Fangmeyer harshly placed the knife that had a blood stain and the card on the table.

"You know that we have enough evidence to put you in jail easily and for a long time for attempting murder and attacking an officer. So, I am not going to ask you again about what you had done. This is your last chance, think about it carefully." Fangmeyer threateningly warned Kirk whose eyes began to widen. But, he still did not spill the beans.

"Okay, it's your call…" Fangmeyer said as he stood up and picked the evidence and the folder.

"Stop! I'll tell, I'll tell." Kirk promptly shouted.

"Speak…" Fangmeyer smirked and sat down again.

"Cer… Cerberus is a secret society which devotes to prevent an unknowing thing and protect mammals from it. Our supreme leader had the vision that the 'Human' is bringing danger to our world. So, our leader ordered us to terminate it. For 'Tenderfoot,' it's a rank in the society…" Kirk explained.

"That mean there is more of ranks, right? How many of it and how is it ranking?"

"There would be four classes that are 'Tenderfoot' as a newbie, 'Dilettante' as an amateur, 'Virtuoso' as a professional, and 'Ace' as a leader. For the ranking system, all of tenderfoots and dilettantes has time-limited for earning rank by accomplishing or eliminating the targets. Virtuosos have no time-limited at all, but still under the supervision of Aces who can demote them if those virtuoso don't do anything. And, aces are the strongest and most powerful mammals, they can order and do whatever they want if the supreme leader agrees so."

"Can you give me the names?"

"No, we keep our identity secret to everyone even to ourselves. We always wear a mask whenever we're on duty and can take off when we're at home. We use the code name or nickname to call ourselves."

"Can you describe your supreme leader? Like, what he is? What he looks like?"

"He always conceals all of himself. I could see only his tail. It was fluffy, dark gray, and white at the tip. He's short… about two and a half feet. We call him 'God' or 'Supreme Leader.' That's all I know about him." Kirk described.

"Do you know where the society place?" Fangmeyer continued to ask.

"No… I don't have enough the privilege to go there. I have to be at virtuoso rank to know. And, right now, I am not their part of the Cerberus anymore as I fail to eliminate the human."

"Then, how did get your assignment?"

"The pigeon will send the message to us about the target."

"Uh-huh… Okay, that's all I need now. I will let my partner leading you to the holding cell. And, thank you for your cooperation." Fangmeyer said as he stood up, took all the things on the table, and walked out the room while Grizzoli walked toward Kirk and escorted him out.

.

While Ryan sat on the couch in the break room waiting for Judy and Nick to bring him home, the obese cheetah walked into the room holding a box of doughnuts and offered him some of his. Ryan was sure taking the offer thankfully and ate a doughnut. It was so overly sweet as Ryan needed water to remove the sweetened taste off his mouth. But, to be considerate, he finished the doughnut and said,

"I didn't know that you can eat them so easily. It's too sweet for me."

"Really!? For me, it likes a non-sugar doughnut. Oh, where's my manner, my name is Benjamin Clawhauser. Chief Bogo wants me to interview with you about the crime." Benjamin cheerfully said as he stretched his right paw to Ryan with some sugar stain on it.

"Err… Ryan Young… Please to meet you, officer," Ryan said, then he slowly shook them and secretly dust off the sugar stain behind him.

"So, can you tell me about the event, Mr. Young?" the cheetah said as he put down the donut box and pick up his note to write.

"Okay… The event happened around 5 to 6 PM on Acacia Street while Nick and I walked back to my apartment. Then, the wolf wearing mask appeared from the alley, picked out his knife, and started the attack. I threw my bags of clothes at him, before Nick and I tackle him down, but he seemed to endure the tackle. So, I told Nick to call for backup. The wolf threw his knife at me and cut at Nick's upper left arm. So, I made him staggered and knocked him down." Ryan explained the event.

"That's all?"

"That's all, sir."

"Well… I don't have any question left… What should we do?" Benjamin said.

"Well, can you tell me about some places for hang out… Like the community mall? Amusement park? Or any incoming event?" Ryan tried to make Benjamin enthused.

"Oh, Oh! I know places." Benjamin excited.

.

They started to talk about the places of interest, traditions, cultures, and some celebrity mammals. They were quickly friended. And, the topic of celebrities, Benjamin could tell the story of his favorite singer, Gazelle, like her biggest fan. At first, Ryan did not mind of his enthusiasm, but now, he regretted of what he asked. Benjamin continued to describe Gazelle from her first single to the latest album, all of her concert tours worldwide, and her other events in detail.

 _He was one of her fan clubs for sure,_ Ryan thought and tried to change the topic, "Hey, Benji. Speaking of the TV show, did you watch the show about me on ZNN channel yesterday?"

"Of course, I did. And, I'm sure most of us here watch that show." Benjamin cheerfully answered.

"What do you think about it?"

"Well, yesterday was your first episode. I was excited. It told about your physical and psychological exams at the hospital. The host interviewed the doctors after you got out of the hospital. The doctors summarized that you are a medium-sized mammal, normal rational thinking like other, and you're friendly too. So, at the end of the interview, they declared that you're officially a mammal like us."

 _Well, that was a good start,_ Ryan thought and smiled at the chubby cheetah. After Ryan had distracted Benjamin from Gazelle topic to his documentary show, they continued to talk another topic along. A few moments passed as their conversation ended, Benjamin said that his shift was nearly over. So, he needed to do the report, send to the Chief, and go home. Ryan did not mind and bade farewell to Benjamin as he walked out the break room. Then, he started to close his eyes resting on the couch, he outstretched his body and twisted his back making a cracking sound from his spine.

"Hey, Ryan! It's time to send you home." Judy shouted as she opened the break room and jumped in.

"Alright, let's go." Ryan stood up and walked out the room along with Judy.

"Carrots, Ryan, I'm starving. Let's find something to eat… Peponi Cafe?" Nick asked while he was waiting outside the room rubbing his stomach.

"Yes, I agree! To the Peponi Cafe! Yay!" Judy cheerfully shouted making Ryan confused why she was so happy. Then, they continued their journey to the cafe.

* * *

 **8.10 PM at Peponi Cafe.**

It took about 10 minutes for them to travel from the precinct to Peponi Cafe. On the way, Judy and Nick told Ryan about their good news that they would have a day off next day. But, Ryan could notice that there would be more as Judy was too enthusiasm and jubilant. However, he would ask about it later. As they had reached the cafe, Nick opened the door, and all of them walked into the cafe.

"Good evening, Vars!" Judy loudly greeted to the clouded leopard as she entered the cafe.

"Good evening, Briesie," Nick greeted following her.

"Ah! Good evening, officers. And, if it isn't our new and only 'human' in our world…" Vars greeted back and walked toward Ryan, reaching his right paw out. "Good evening, you must be Ryan Young. Welcome to Peponi cafe. I'm Vars Briesie, the barista and owner of this humble cafe."

"Oh… Greeting, Mr. Briesie. Wow, you have a beautiful decor here. I love it." Ryan accepted his paw and shook.

"Thank you… And, what would you guys want today?" Vars prepared to take the orders.

"Me, usual," Judy cheerfully stated and walked to her usual table.

"Tuna Salad Sandwich and Blueberry Soda," Nick said and followed Judy to the table.

"Can I have the menu, Mr. Briesie?" Ryan asked as Vars gave him the food menu.

 _Let's see…_ Ryan thought. This was his first time for him to order the food. He had not idea and did not dare to order his usual known menu in his old world. So, to avoid the risk, he carefully read all the lists and description of the foods. And, that was what he thought, there were only a few of menus that he might know. As he looked through the list over and over again, he could order with some familiar menus. However, as he had arrived in this new world where everything was unknown to him, he ordered,

"Paradise's Sandwich and Lemonade."

"Oh, excellent choice. I will serve your order at the table."

.

While they were waiting for their orders to be served, Ryan asked Judy and Nick about how they met which actually He had known the story from the movie. But, he wanted to know from their perspective. Judy started her story from her youth that she wanted to be a police officer and make the world a better place. Then, she continued her life story until the nighthowler case. She told that after she had been hustled by her ex-con partner, then she tricked back and dragged him through the case from the Mystic Spring Oasis to the Cliffside Asylum.

"After we arrested the mayor, it was a job for ZPD to do the press conference. And, that was the first time I had a fight with Nick. At that point, I felt sorry and guilty for Nick and other predators. Later, I couldn't handle the guilt so I resigned from the force and went back to my hometown," Judy slowly continued her story. Nick noticed that Judy started to feel guilt, so he soothed her by hugging her shoulder cheering her up.

Judy gave Nick a faint smile and continued, "for three months I was in Bunny Borrow, I figured out the 'Nighthowler' was no the wolf, but it was another name for Mendicampum Holicifius… Well, a kind of flowers that our farm use for repelling the bug away for the products. So, I drove back to find Nick to apologize him. He forgave and helped me solving the case again."

Then, Judy continued the story after they had tried to ice the weasel, proceeded to the subway finding the nighthowler lab, performed their fake show, and arrest the real culprit. And, that was the story how Judy and Nick met, but somehow, Ryan had a question. The question was about Nick that what happen to him during Judy was at Bunny Borrow. So, Ryan asked,

"Nick, what did you do during three months while Judy was in her hometown?"

"Well, I continued hustling mammals with my con partner, but I felt not same as before. At that time, I felt so empty and no willing to hustle or do anything. I tried to push myself to continue day after day, but it was hard. Then, my con partner noticed something wrong about me. He said that I was not the same person as before… I changed because of this little bunny here," Nick replied as he teased Judy patting playfully on her head. She laughed and pushed his paw off.

"So, after a month of trying to be back to my usual self, I waited… I waited for someone to find me again. I continued to live with my saving money from hustling. It felt like I was being punished for hustling mammals. For two months of waiting, I got a call from my con partner that there was a bunny looking for me. So, I waited for her by the bridge, pretending I was still upset. I actually didn't know what to do when she came, I didn't mad at her at all. Moreover, I felt sorry that I scared her at that time too… So, I teased her back making her felt relief again and continued our quest again." Nick continued.

"Wow, that was sweet… Ahh, here come our orders," Ryan distracted by the smell of the food that Vars personally served them. Then, no time wasted, they started to chop down their foods. Ryan had Paradise's Sandwich which is a bagel sandwich with several slices of cold smoked salmon, fresh tomato, and onion pasting with cream cheese and a crispy lettuce.

"Oh… Wow! This is great!" Ryan exclaimed after he took a bite of his sandwich making Judy, Nick and Vars happily smiled and giggled.

"Thank you," Vars humbly thanked and smiled.

.

"Hey, boys. I have to go to the restroom. Be good boys waiting here and don't cause any more trouble, Okay?" Judy excused herself.

"Yes, mom…" Nick and Ryan sarcastically said back in unison as Judy walked away from the table.

"Nick, didn't you think she was too thrill? What happen to her?" Ryan asked Nick as Judy was out of sight.

"Er… tomorrow is our day off…" Nick replied.

"I know, but I think there is more… right, Nick?" Ryan was still questioning him.

"Yeah… she worried me… and you from the incident in this evening. So, to make her feel good, I have to do something for her… Then, I ask her out for… a date, a friendly date tomorrow…"

"Way to go, Nick. And, where will you two go tomorrow?"

"That's the problem. I don't know. You see, my style for relaxing is to oversleep and chill out. I don't think that being easy-going is suitable for her. She is too energetic, so I need to find some place that can make her spend her energy out…"

"Like amusement park? I just knew the park from Benji. He told that there was an amusement park named 'Santo Magical World' just recently opened. Why don't you go there?"

"Yes! That's a splendid idea. Thank, Ryan."

"Anything for my friends…"

"Did I miss something?" Judy cheerfully asked after she had come back.

"Nothing…" Ryan promptly replied.

But, Nick had good news for her, "Shall you and I go to the Santos Magical World tomorrow?"


	9. Chapter 6 - Parc d'Attractions

**CHAPTER 6 'PARC d'ATTRACTIONS'**

* * *

 **8.30 AM, Santos Magical World, Berry Lane**

Nick sure was very exciting as he woke up too early, wore a dark blue slim-fit shirt and dark brown jeans, groomed his fur and perfumed himself. Now, it was thirty minutes too early for him as he stood waiting at the front gate of the newest amusement park on Berry Lane, Savanna Central. Nick knew that he was going to wait, then he walked around and found a wooden bench to sit on. He sat on the bench, leaning his back and facing skyward. Closing his eyelids, he remembered about last night at the Precinct 1.

He looked back to what the Chief had told their new assignment to Judy and him. Chief Bogo had said that, since the secret society named 'Cerberus' knew about where Ryan lived, he could be in danger and needed to be protected. However, they had one condition, the condition which was not to let Ryan know about Cerberus. Therefore, the Chief had planned for Judy and Nick to move off their apartment and lived in Setthim Waterfront Residences as Ryan's new neighbors. For the excuse, Chief Bogo had said that their old apartment chased them off, and that place was their new home.

 _Urghhh… What would I tell Ryan?_ Nick thought.

 _Judy was evicted for some reasons and wanted to stay with me for a while. But, simultaneously, my apartment was flooded from the broken water pipe, and the owner blamed me and chased me off too…_

 _Geez… Ryan will know I lie if I tell this story… And, what if he asks why we choose his complex… It's too costly for one police officer, but what if two officers, it would be good…_

Nick snapped out of his thoughts, blushing himself as he thought 'two officers' that meant Judy and him lived together under the same roof. He sat up, covered his face with his both paws, and shook his hand to throw off his recent thoughts. Later, Nick gave up to think about the excuses for their moving in, but somehow, the words 'two officers' haunted in his head. Then, he started to frustrate and embarrass. Nick shook himself around to stop thinking.

.

After he had calmed down and rested on the wooden bench, he picked out his phone as it showed '9.00 AM'. It was time for Judy to arrive, then he stood up checking himself for the last time and walked to the front gate waiting for Judy who was going to be here at any minute. But, while he was on the way to the front entrance, Nick noticed something catching the rim of his eyes and kicking his nose. He turned toward and followed the fragrant. It was a flower with a ring of petals in pure white and a short corona of light yellow with a distinct reddish edge, Narcissus. One of the flowers of the winter season attracted Nick's attention as he squatted down.

"Hey, Nick. Whatcha doin?" The familiar voice startled him as he suddenly jumped forward. Then, he looked back to the source of the sound, and it was Judy who dressed in her usual casual, a pink shirt and light blue jeans.

"You know, Fluff. You can kill a fox by doing that." He said and stood up dusting off the dirt as Judy giggled.

"By the way, Nick. You look fashionable today. I thought you would wear your old tropical green shirt and khaki pants," Judy complemented him.

"Why, thank you. However, I thought you would look dazzling, you still wear your same clothes," Nick teased back making her huffed at him. Then, Judy ignored Nick turning her face away.

 _Heh, cute,_ Nick thought and turned back to the flower, saying, "But, I know how to make you look better…"

Nick squatted down and picked Narcissus up. Then, he turned back to Judy and placed the flowers in Judy's shirt pocket.

"Here, you look a bit different from the beginning now. Do you like it?" Nick gently smiled at Judy.

"Oh… That's sweet of you. Thank you, Nick. I love it and… Wow, it smells nice too," She thanked him, held the flower and sniffed it.

"Do you know that every flower has its meaning?"

"Really, and what is it meaning?" She asked back with a confused look.

"I'll tell you later…" Nick teasingly whispered as he leaned his head next to Judy's right ear making her flinched and blushed. She gazed straightly back to his eyes as he stood up and said,

"Now, let's have some fun."

.

* _Beep… Beep… Snap!_ * It was a digital sound of the shuttered camera from the smartphone. Then, the phone screen revealed a picture of Nick who was teasing Judy who blushed. And, the photographer of this image flicked up his sunglasses and smiled at the picture. It was Ryan who took the picture. Today, he wore a gray sleeveless hooded sweater, a black with white edge cap, dark blue shorts, and red sneakers with his usual bodysuit under them.

He planned to stalk Judy and Nick around for seeing their development, he hid behind and moved from tree to tree. When there was a chance, he took a picture. After Judy and Nick had bought their entrance tickets and walked into the amusement park, Ryan slowly sneaked out the bush and walked to the tickets booth.

While he was walking to the booth, he was sure attractive, but not in a good way. All mammals in this vicinity looked at him with a weird and confused face as he walked past them. If he was in his old world, it would be a perfect disguise, but in this world. Therefore, some mammals felt uncomfortable or took a picture or recorded him.

"How much for a ticket, ma'am?" Ryan asked the ticket clerk and flicked his sunglasses again.

"Umm… There are three types of ticket, sir. Which one you prefer?" The clerk asked back with a confused look.

"Just for entering the park."

"That would be 3 Zollars each and 21 in total, sir."

"Wait a minute! Why 21?"

"Aren't they your followers too?" The clerk pointed to the group of filming crews who were begging him with their big eyes.

"Fine… Here," Ryan said as he paid the tickets.

"Thank you very much, sir. And, have a magical day."

Ryan nodded and walked entering the amusement park. "You guys better pay me back…" He looked at them and continued to tail Judy and Nick.

.

"Hey, Fluff. Whatcha want to play first?" Nick asked Judy who bounced along with him.

"Well, what's about that roller-coaster?" She pointed.

"Play hard at first, do you want to feel sick all day?" He replied with a cracked voice.

"Nah… I won't, or you're nervous… chickened out," She noticed and teased him playfully.

"Hey, I'm not…"

"You are!"

"Seriously, Carrots. I didn't afraid of any ride here, okay?" Nick crossed his arms.

"Then, prove." Judy challenged and slyly grinned at him.

After Judy had challenged Nick to ride on the roller-coaster, he obliged and walked to the lineup. As they waited for their queue to get a ride, Judy dragged Nick to sit in the front row, and the ride began. Not too far from them, Ryan was standing under the shade and recording a video. He could hear a screaming sound from Judy and other mammals, but none from Nick who strictly grabbed the coaster bar, biting his teeth.

For a moment, after they got off the coaster, Judy was still thrilling and begged for more ride. But for Nick, he was just making a new friend with a trash can as he threw up in it. Could not help but giggle, Judy rubbed his back upward helping him. When he finished his puking, he lifted his dizzy face up and tried to said something to Judy. But, his stomach heaved, his eyes widened, and he turned back to his new friend and puked again.

"Are you alright, Nick? I think you should have a break," Judy worried and rubbed his back.

"I… I'm fine now. My stomach emptied. Thanks, Carrots," Nick pushed himself up away from the trash with his shaking arms.

As Ryan was still recording, he closed his mouth, suppressing his giggle. After Nick was sure there was nothing left in his stomach, he excused himself to the restroom to clean up his face and walked back. Now, Nick did not dare to ask what she wanted to play next again and led her to play something less dizziness. He dragged her to the bumper cars.

.

"I think this time is not gonna make me throw up again. Oh, and, you can ride the car as bad as you want too," Nick teased Judy as they stood in the waiting line.

"Har…Har… funny, Nick… Then, I will give you my worst," She said back with an evil grin on her looking him.

When it was their queue, Judy and Nick ran into the bumper cars, buckled themselves up, and the ride began as the trance music played. It was fun at first as they were bumping each other and other. However, the bump was getting harder and harder when Judy targeted him most of the ride. As the dizziness still did not wear off, Nick's head started to spin. He ran off to the trash can again after the ride. Now, he made Judy worried more while she again was rubbing his back. He threw up all nothing except air inside his gut.

"Nick, seriously, you need a break. I start to worry you," Judy softly said to him.

"It's okay, Fluff. I don't want you to be bored," Nick replied.

This time, Judy was the one who dragged her partner, and she led him gently pushing him down on the wooden bench. Then, she went off to buy some drinks at the vendor machine while Nick was exhausted on the bench. After she had come back with two cans of soft drink, she opened and gave a can of blueberry soda to Nick, and opened her carrot juice drinking it. A few minutes passed, Nick's face was recovering back to normal, and they continued their date again.

"You know, Fluff. Either my choice or yours, it's going to make me sick for sure. So, I let you pick the next ride." Nick tiredly said.

"Aww, you poor little Slick, cannot ride anything without being sick afterward." She replied back with a faking sorry voice and grinned at him.

"Whatever, Fluff. So, what next?"

"Let's me see… Sky Tour?"

"Isn't that for sightseeing, Carrot?"

"Well, it's nearly lunch time, and I don't want you to feel sick again before having lunch. Also, I want to see the place around."

"Well, you already chose. Let's go," Nick said and waved her to follow him.

.

While they were walking to the Sky Tour, Judy slowly hooked her right around Nick's left arm. Nick noticed and did not mind, he synced his walking speed with her and smiled. By that, Ryan still secretly stalked and shot the pictures of them. Until they reached the station, they did not have to wait as no mammals wanted to ride at this hot midday.

So, they walked up the stairway to the sky tram and took a trip. It was not hot as they expected. Instead, it was cool as the upper wind blew the breeze. Nick laid his back against the seat seeing Judy paced around the tram looking the scenery of the Santos Magical World. He noticed something flashing from the ground, then he looked toward there, but it was nothing.

Somehow, Nick could remark that other mammals were acting weird. They were looking at the same point as if something attracted their attention. But, he chose to ignore and focused back to Judy who was gazing around. He smiled at the childishness of her as she awed the view.

"Have fun?" Nick asked as they walked down the stairway.

"Yes, I can see all of the parks. It was fascinating, Nick. And, what's about you?" Judy happily asked back.

"Of course, I had a great time there," Nick smiled and walked along with her.

"So, let's find something to eat, Nick."

"Umm…" Nick hummed back.

.

"Carrots, I didn't want to complain, but the food was tasteless and expensive," Nick moaned in his quiet voice after they had finished lunch.

"I agreed, but it can't help. If we get out of the park area, our unlimited pass with be revoked. So, we have to bear with it," Judy sighed as they had no choice and aimlessly walked alongside.

"What should we do now? Have any idea, Carrots?"

"I don't know… I don't feel tired yet, and most of the amusement rides are your stomach enemies," She giggled and pointed at his full stomach.

"Meh… I will prevail all of them… After I get better."

"Oh! Nick, Nick, what time is it?"

"Uhh… 1 PM… what's about it?"

"Come, come. The parade will begin soon! Let's go!" Judy loudly said to him and dragged along.

Nick confused as she pulled, but then, he realized what the parade that she said. A musical parade that would march around the park made this amusement park more lively. Also, it energized all those mammals who were worn out from the morning rides.

As the parade started their march, the musicians began to play lively and cheering song only in instruments and one of them was 'Try Everything' by the famous Gazelle for sure. Judy and Nick could see several kits dancing and clapping their paws along the song. Then, the rhythm started to hit the other mammals as they began clapping and tapping along. And as of Judy, she did not have to be invited, she joined in with the kits and some mammals dancing joyfully and carefreely with them.

Nick could do only smile, and let out a heart-warming sigh as he saw how happy Judy was right now. Then, the happy and attractive gray bunny jumped toward him grabbing his paws and dragged him to joining the dance. How could he deny this lovely bunny who invited him to the dance, he danced hooking his arm with her and spun around laughing together.

While every mammal was dancing around along the marching, Nick locked up his emerald green eyes on Judy who merrily danced and played with kits on the way. By her dearness and innocence, Nick's heart felt content, forming a gentle and genuine smile on his face. Judy felt that Nick was staring at her, but she did not mind him staring at her since his face was not showing any bad intention. Then, she paced forward to Nick and looked with her amethyst violet irises back at him, continuing their dance.

.

As much as he was happy seeing Judy having a good time, but the musical parade marched around this vast park which took nearly an hour to complete the rally. He was completely exhausted again as Judy and he had been dancing from the start till it finished. But Nick did not know why, Judy was still energetic, or maybe he was too old for this. Whatever, he did not want to think about his age, but to be considerate, he was nearly a decade older than her.

"Well… Maybe I am too old for her…" He mumbled under his breath while he was sitting on the same wooden beach again.

"What're you complaining about, Slick?" Judy asked as she walked back from buying two bottles of cold water and gave it to him.

"Oh… I said that I might be too old for this an hour nonstop dancing… Thanks," He took a bottle of cold water and drank it.

"Aww… I don't think that you're too old, look at you, you're still a handsome fox who can make all vixen fall for you. Maybe, you're just low on stamina," Judy tried to cheer him up and took a gulp of cold water.

"Hmm… maybe you're right."

"Hey, Carrots. Let's ride the carousel and wander around." Nick stood up and said after he finished his drinking.

"Umm!" Judy loudly hummed in agreement.

The sky was turning orange as it was evening, they were waiting in line for the carousel. Not waiting for long, it was their turn to ride, the carousel's seats were in the form of rows of wooden crescent moons or other star shapes mounted on posts. Judy surely chose the crescent moon seat while Nick chose a shooting star seat adjacent to her. Then, the ride began as the looped traditional circus music started. The seats were gently moving up and down along with the carousel was slowly spinning around.

As they were having fun, smiling and giggling at themselves, Ryan was still recording and took a picture of them in the distance. Ryan looked to his today album of photos and videos for reviewing them with his faint smile. He felt happy that he was a part of their amusement park date and saw them having a great time even Nick could not overcome his dizziness. But, overall, they had a great time. Then, something reminded him, some questions that someone used to ask him for a long time.

" _Do you think they can be a couple?" A familiar female voice echoed in his head._

" _You mean the fox and rabbit? I believe that they can," His memory voice echoed answering it._

 _Alice… After all this time? …_ Ryan thought as his body was shaken a bit.

 _I wished you were here with me… Alice…_

.

It was 6.45 PM as the amusement park's clock tower showed. Judy and Nick wandered around the park with Ryan tailed them secretly in the distance. The sky became darker and darker, the lamp lights turned on along with some amusement rides shined their lights. But, Judy saw something not too far from them turning the lights on in colorful and playing on and off in pattern. It was a Ferris wheel. Now, Judy wanted to ride as she wanted to see the scenery of the Savanna Central at night.

"Nick, Nick, let's ride Ferris wheel!" Judy cheerfully asked Nick who was now smiling at her.

"Let's see… Yup, let's go," Nick confirmed after he watched the clock on his phone.

"Yay!" She yelled in happiness.

They agreed to take a ride on Ferris wheel and waited in the line. Nick thought back to what Ryan had said at FurrMarts during their opened heart talking. Ryan had stated that it would be hurt if Nick kept doing this, and it was right as he said. Nick sometimes could felt hurt, lonely, and worthless as he thought about love. But, somehow, it also hurt if she knew and felt not to the same way. Or worst, their relationship ruined. However, if she had the same feeling, the prejudice would hurt them. Then, another phase of Ryan popped into his mind, 'If she's worth it, you won't give up.'

 _Sometimes I must go for it… Whether the outcome shows, accept it… That's a part of the life…_ Nick finalized in his thoughts. His heart started to race faster and harder as they were nearly their queue.

 _Calm down, you old fox… I had passed the life-threatening situation for several times without sweat… Why this time…_

Then, it was their queue to walk into the cabin, Judy walked in first and hesitantly followed by Nick. Judy somehow noticed his skeptically acting as if he was a robot. And, she could hear something beating hard, by the situation, they were alone in the quiet cabin. The Ferris wheel wheeled them in circular upward slowly.

 _There must be something he wants to tell me for sure._ Judy thought.

"Uhh… Judy… I have something for you to be aware of…" Nick said with his cracked voice and placed his paw on his chest, blushing.

 _One point to me… Wait a minute, did he call me 'Judy'?_ She zoned out.

"Judy?" He repeated.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. What do you want to say, Nick?" She replied back with her attractive voice.

"Did you remember that you used to ask me if I have a girlfriend, right? And, I answered I laid my eyes on someone. Then, you asked again who is she… remember?" He said and moved closer to her, facing toward the view.

"Oh, yes, yes… and you stated that she is someone I knew even better than you…" She continued and took a step next to his side, facing the same direction as him.

"Yeah… And, I think it's time for me to answer you who she is…" He nervously gazed down at her face as she looked back at him promptly.

"And… who is sh… Oh, Nick! Look!" She was distracted by something flashing in colorful outside with a loud sound.

 _Damn… Why the fireworks perform at this time…_ Nick sighed and gazed back to her again who was jaws dropped in awe of the fireworks. Nick chuckled himself once and started his confession under the noise of fireworks.

"It's you who I lay my eyes on… I have been holding this feeling since the nighthowler case. You're the reason that makes me smile away my deep sadness. The reason that makes me laugh when I feel worthless. The reason that makes me open up my heart again. And, you're the reason that I love you. Not because of your lovable nor beautiful nor whatever reason in this whole wide world. I love you because you're you, Judy…" Nick softly spoke out looking at her as the Ferris wheel passed its halfway.

.

Actually, Judy and all of the rabbits had an excellent sense of hearing, and she could hear all of what he just said. But, she ignored, not as she had no feeling for him, instead she did not know how to handle to situation. Judy could jump on him and gave him a kiss as Nick and she had the same feeling. Or, she could confess her feeling back at this romantic moment. However, in the end, she acted overlooking as if the firework distracted her.

But, her part of the body moved by itself, her right paws grabbed his left paws squeezing tightly. Her heart raced after she had heard his confession. As her paws touched his, Nick flinched a bit and gazed back at her again. He was sure that Judy was so high by the firework performance, so he accepted her paws. Then, he gazed back to the scenery and smiled as he would not let her paws away for sure and cherished this moment as long as he lived.

Then, the fireworks stopped at the moment they finished their ride walking out of the cabin paw-in-paw. Nick's smile was still on his face while he walked and Judy bounced happily holding their paws. Nick thought that she would completely forget of what they talked before the fireworks, but he was wrong. Judy slowed herself down and pulled him to stopped making him confused. As their surroundings started to be less crowd until no one left, Judy looked into his emerald eyes with her amethyst eyes firmly.

"Nick… Actually, I heard of what you said. Even I can hear you heart beating fast from the moment we got in the cabin…" She said, looked down hesitating, and looked up at him again.

"That was very sweet of you… and…" She looked around hoping there were no mammals here. Then, she firmly pulled him down and touched his lips with her lips. Judy gave him a surprised yet very affectionate kiss closing her eyes. Nick might be shocked, but this was the answer he was waiting for the accepting and beloved from his most precious friend, partner, and bunny. He unconditionally accepted her kiss and continued.

For a while, they parted their lips gasping softly, pressing their foreheads against each other gently. Then, for his confirmation and assuring his feeling for Judy, Nick knelt down, hugged her tightly as she tightened back in accepting, and pushed her out a step with his paws on her shoulders. Then, he confessed her again with his genuinely, sweetly and affectionately voice,

"I love you, Judy…"

"I love you too, Nick…"

From a distance away, Ryan stood behind the tree under the shadow of the night. He was glad, really glad that, at last, he could confirm his answer of one of his beloved one's questions. His tears of blissful started to drop and flow down on his cheeks. He softly sobbed out a second and wiped his tear, smiling at them from long distant. Then, he noticed something from his behind. It was the filming crews who now was focusing on them rather than him. So, he used his right hand blocking the camera and glanced down at the crews.

"I thought we could befriend. Didn't I tell you to leave them alone, did I? This is the final warning. If you don't END of what you're doing, or I or anyone see them embracing on any TV channel or radio broadcasting, I will personally END YOU LIFE. Got it memorized?" Ryan threatened them, and then he focused back on the new couple, Judy and Nick.

.

"So… What is the meaning of this flower, hmm?" Judy asked.

"It means 'You're the only one.'"


	10. Chapter 7 - Cream Stew

_Instruction_ _:_

 _At the last part of this chapter, "…" means the narrator is narrating, and (…) means what they are talking in the surveillance monitor since the surveillance camera does not record the voice._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7 'CREAM STEW'**

* * *

 **9.00 AM at the Front of the Setthim Waterfront Residences**

"Yes, sir… That's very kind of you, sir… I knew that yesterday footage was short but… Alright, thank you again, sir…" The sound of director of the filming crews talked on his phone.

Today, at the Acacia Street, the weather was good, and the atmosphere was quiet and peaceful as usual. It was another morning of the crews to be preparing for filming the life of Ryan. As the rest of the crews stood by the side of the front door waiting for Ryan to come out of his apartment, the beaver director walked back to them after finishing his morning briefing with the mayor of Zootopia. James returned to the crews, put his phone back in his pocket, and then he stood by.

"What's up, boss? What did the mayor comment about our past works?" Jenny, the female rabbit assistant, asked the director.

"Oh, he said that the day before yesterday show was very exciting as an action movie. But, the yesterday show was boring and short," James answered and let out his unsatisfied sigh.

"C'mon, boss. It couldn't help, since our human threatened us like that, and also, yesterday, he didn't do anything except hiding and stalking those two officers," Barksy, the fennec fox observer, joined in holding his lectures note.

"Yeah… and, we can't shoot at those two officers without conflicting his rules… If we had the footage of those officers kissing, our rating would be sky high," James continued.

"Yes, I agree, boss. But, I don't know what will happen to them if the public saw them kissing. Even, they can be the cutest couple, and the public would prejudice them," Jenny sighed making the rest of the crews remained silent on this topic.

"Alright, guys. I may now understand why Ryan wanted us to leave them alone. He tries to protect them. But, I know two things… One is the new generation mammals like us are more opening to accept new kind of things easier than the previous gens. They prepare to learn and study those new things via Internet, social media, and other media including TV. Let's hope our new gens viewers accept Ryan, the interspecies lovers, and other new things," James broke the silence and looked at his team.

"Two is to make the public learning more about the new things, and we need to genuinely present them the truth and set the right path for them to walk on. That's our duties, and I hope you mammals ready to guide the public opening their heart to accept the new things, right?" James continued.

"Yay! You're the boss, boss. That's why the mayor chose you to be the director of this show… Wait… I heard something coming from behind the door. Boss, he's coming," Steve, the rabbit host, heard and prepared himself, picking up the microphone.

"Alright, everyone knows your job. Then, let's start in five… four… three…" James announced as he finalized counting in silence with his fingers from two, one, and signaled for the action.

.

"Greeting, every mammal, and again, welcome back to 'How do This Human Live?' with your favorite host, Steve Toothart… This is the fourth episode of the show, and I hope you viewers ready for the adventure of human life named Ryan Young again. But, since our human doesn't come at the front door yet, I'm gonna read some of the yesterday comments first…" Steve introduced the show and picked some short notes from his pocket. He read the notes and announced,

"First one, from the home viewer, she commented that yesterday's episode was a bit uneventful, but she liked how our human wore his clothes, and she asks whether we told him to wore so… Hehe, I have to tell you again that this is a reality show, believe it or not, we don't interfere his life, and you can see that sometimes, he annoyed us…" He finished and flipped the first note back reading the second one,

"Second one, from the Sweeper, 'Why he didn't ride anything at the park, what was he doing, taking a photo or spying? And, were that Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde? What were they doing there?'… Well, this guy has a lot of questions… From my point of view, he was studying on the amusement rides to see that they were safe for him to ride on or whatever reasons. But, since he was only human here, to avoid making the uncomfortable situation to most of the mammals, he had to survey laying low as much as he could. And, were that Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde? We can't be sure… Maybe the coincidence that they were hanging out together or doing police thing undercover," Steve stopped as his ears perked up and turned to the front door of the apartment.

"Well, viewers, I heard something coming from the door… Humming? He is humming happily. What happens to him today? Let's see," He said in a low voice, turned himself to the door holding the mic with his left paw as the camera operator, Jonathan, panned his camera to the door. Then, the humming sound got louder and louder, and the door was opened.

"… _Today's a good day… good day… Today's a good day… a good day…"_ Ryan softly sang and walked out of the apartment complex, smiling.

Then, he stopped and flinched, blushing as he saw the camera focusing on him. For a second, he set aside his embarrassment, smiled, and winked at the camera. He continued humming and walked.

"Uhh… Is he winking at us?" Steve turned his questioning face to Jonathan who nodded back making camera shaking up and down for answering.

"He's winking at us…"

.

The camera shot Ryan walking along the sideway as the crews followed him. He was walking and humming happily on the way, making the rabbit host more confused. Steve looked back at the camera with a skeptical face from time to time. Then, for a moment passed, Ryan turned and walked into the convenience store, 'Zoo24'. The 24-hour convenience store that happened to be everywhere in this world, selling everyday items.

"Well, folks. Let's see what our human is buying today," Steve whispered to his mic looking back to the camera, then they tailed Ryan into the store.

Ryan walked up to the checkout counter but, there was no mammal there. So, his stood waiting for some employees to show up.

"He's waiting for an employee to show up patiently. He must in need of assistance, or maybe, he wants to buy something specifically, and he doesn't know where it is…" Steve narrated as the crews hid behind goods shelves. Then, the store employee who was a female raccoon wearing a yellow with white vertical striped store uniform and black pants showed up.

"Good Morning… Oh, you're the human on the TV. I'm Erie Lavadories. What can I help you, sir?" Erie greeted cheerfully.

"Do you have any shaving products? I have to shave my… facial hair off," Ryan asked as he was rubbing his chin.

"Oh, they're rare, but we happen to have them. The razors, shaving foam, and aftershave lotion were over there. At the end of the third shelf."

"Thanks, Erie."

"Sure, Ryan!" Erie replied and smiled friendly at Ryan who walked to the direction she told.

"Wow, this store employee sure is one of our viewers. Okay, back to Ryan…" Steve said to the camera and signaled Jonathan to follow him. He sneaked around the shelf looking at Ryan. But, they seemed to be noticed by Erie with a doubtful face questioning of their doing. Later, Ryan walked back to the cashier with his desirable things, a razor, a can of shaving foam, and a bottle of aftershave lotion.

"And, do you know where I can get my haircut, Erie?" Ryan asked again and placed his set of shaving kit for checking out.

"Umm… There is a salon, a few blocks from here. But, I don't know if it can do what you ask…" She replied and leaned closer to Ryan, using her right paw signaled him for whispering.

"Do you see that crews following you?"

"Yes, I know them following me all the time. But, I have to ignore them," Ryan whispered replying, stood straight, and said,

"How much?"

"Total, 21 Zollars."

"Here, see you next time, Erie."

"Thanks and have a wonderful day, Ryan," Erie smiled and waved her left paw goodbye after her customer had walked out, following by the filming crews.

.

"Hmm… a few blocks from here, huh… Let's see," Ryan mumbled and picked up his phone out, opening the map app while walking. He silently muttered scrolling with his right thumb and searched the place where Erie said earlier. While he was searching and walking aimlessly, Steve described,

"From what I learned, the doctor stated that human was a hairless mammal that there were only some parts of his body grew hair. As you can see him, he has rather long hair on his head, and short and stubble hair on his upper lip, chin, and cheek…"

"There it is… 'Goatee Salon' and it's not far from here…" Ryan mumbled again and walked to the direction he got from the app.

"Well, everyone, he seems to know where to get his haircut. Let's go," Steve turned to the camera and continued tailing Ryan. The crews had followed him and sneaked around him for more camera angle without making him noticed or annoyed. Ryan kept walking on the way to his destination according to the map.

A few minutes passed, He reached the salon, Goatee Salon where classically decorated with dark blue painted, white wooden door, transparent window for showing inside the salon, and barber's pole with a helix of classic colored stripes revolving. Inside the salon, the floor decorated with black and white chessboard pattern, four barber chairs facing toward the large mirrors, four tables with other barber equipment on them, and a long waiting seat on the other side of the wall. As Ryan walked into the shop following by the crews, he did not see any mammals here. Then, he said,

"Hello? Any mammal here?" He stood waiting in the middle of the salon. Then, a wild goat with dark brown fur and lighter color around its neck opened the back door and walked toward Ryan.

"Ahh… Customer… Good Morning, sir. My name is Capra DeGargus. What would you like me to do with your… hair, today?" Capra greeted as he observed his customer.

"Oh, yes. I would like to get a haircut, and I want it to be like this…" Ryan picked out his phone showing his old picture of him as the reference.

"Hmm… A side swept undercut, huh? Okay, have a seat… And what about others?" Capra pointed his hoof to the filming crews asking.

"Just ignore them…" Ryan whispered and sat on the barber chair making the male wild goat huffed and prepared for the haircut.

Capra pushed a small chair next to Ryan and jumped on it. He used his hooves sweeping Ryan's hair, then he jumped down, turned Ryan's seat, reclined the seat down to the sink, and started to rinse his hair. After finishing hair rinsing, Capra grabbed a towel drying and massaging Ryan's hair making him moaned out in relaxation. Then, he reclined up the seat, turned toward the large mirror, and began hairdressing.

"Also, there was a little number of mammals who had hair, for example, Gazelle and other famous celebrities. But, most of us didn't grow hair and didn't need to. However, for human, it's usually grown according to the doctor's interview, the doctor stated that human grew hair mostly on his head but, somehow Ryan said to the doctor that they could be vary, some had no hair at all, and some had it on every part of the body. Furthermore, the hair color could vary too. And, all of it depended on the genetic…" Steve still narrated while Ryan was getting his haircut.

After Capra had finished hairdressing and shaving Ryan's facial hair, he hopped off his small chair and jumped back on it again with a pawheld mirror reflecting the backside of Ryan's head showing it to Ryan. Ryan had taken a look checking his haircut and nodded in confirmation back to Capra who smiled back at him in reply. Then, Capra rinsed Ryan's hair again, dried them with a hair blower, and began setting his hair.

"You have pomade, don't you?" Ryan asked while he checked his hairstyle in the mirror.

"Of course, I have. And, I made my own pomade," Capra answered back.

"For sale?"

"If you want, I could sell it for you."

"Great, how much is it, plus my haircut too?"

"Pomade is 25, and your haircut is 20. Hmm… you're the first customer of the day, so 40 in total."

"Oh! Thanks, Mr. DeGargus. I'm sure to be your usual customer next time." Ryan smiled and gave his 40 Zollars to Capra. Then, he left the salon, waving his hand to his hairdresser goodbye.

.

Ryan put his phone out looking in it, and now it was already midday as his stomach growled. So, his began his journey again.

"It is 12 o'clock in the afternoon, now. I could hear his stomach growling. He's hungry and let's see what will he have for lunch today. And, I bet he would have prey based today…" Steve stated to the camera making Ryan blushed as the rabbit said he could hear stomach growling.

However, Ryan ignored and walked, humming along the way. He walked back and passed his apartment. The host confused where Ryan was going as he still continued walking. Nevertheless, the host and the crews still followed him in the distance. After a while, Ryan and the filming crews saw the recognizable place, FurrMarts, and he made his way into it as the crews tailed him.

"Yeah… Bugburga… It seems that I lose the bet…" Steve sighed and continued, "Well, let's what he would order folks."

"Good Afternoon and welcome to Bugburga! What would your order be, sir?" Bugburga waitress greeted.

"Hmm… One Big-Bug and water," Ryan ordered.

"Okay, it would be 6 Zollars, sir," The waitress replied as Ryan nodded and paid to her.

"Your order will be served on your table. Thank you and have a great meal."

After that, Ryan walked to his usual seat that He and Nick sat for two days ago. He sat down, rested his chin on his left hand, and looked into his phone studying its new functions. It seemed similar to its previous version after Judy had given him back at Peponi Cafe. While he continued messing with his phone, the waitress served his order. Then, he put his phone down and chomped the Big-bug. A few minutes passed, his burger was gone.

"Wow, you could see that how hungry he was… He finished his Big-Bug within five minutes." Steve commented. And, now, Ryan rolled his eyes and sighed. He stood up quickly and walked out from Bugburga, continuing his today quest.

Ryan walked into the supermarket zone and grabbed a shopping cart. He looked his shopping in his phone mumbled in silence, and then he started to walk. He stopped at the fruit and vegetable stands. Ryan picked up two onions, two carrots, two radishes, two king oyster mushrooms, and broccoli. After he had checked them for freshness and poked ticking on his phone, he carted to next section, the frozen food. Ryan opened the frozen storage door looking for something. Then, he picked out a pack of frozen corn kernels placing in the cart. Ryan looked around and walked to the daily products chamber, leaving the cart.

"Look like he is gonna cook himself a dinner, folks. Let me take a look what he picks." Steve quickly walked to Ryan's shopping cart and jumped on it, "Hmm… onions, carrots, mushrooms, broccoli, and… Oh! He's coming back."

Steve hopped off the cart and hid as Ryan walked back with a carton of soy milk. Then, he carted away quickly into shopping aisles. Steve and the rest of the crews tried to follow him, but they lost him. They began to panic as they looked around and there was no sight of Ryan. For a moment, they sighted him at the end of the aisle, but, as they moved to him, they lost him again and again.

"Is this a supermarket or a maze?" Steve groaned forgetting that camera was still recording him, "Oops, my bad. I think that we lose him, but we'll try to find him again. Don't worry, folks. Hey! There he is, let's go."

While Ryan was at the checkout counter, the crews slowly sneaked to him and observed him. Ryan picked up the products and placed on the checkout counter, and the cashier scanned the barcodes and put them in the bags.

"Do you have a member card, sir?" the cashier asked.

"No…" Ryan replied.

"Would you like to subscribe one, sir?"

"Hmm… Next time…"

"Uh-huh, it is 34.64 Zollars total."

After Ryan had paid for his ingredients, he picked up his bags of goods and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

 **5.00 PM at the Setthim Waterfront Residences**

While Ryan was on his way to his apartment, Steve commented and described what Ryan was doing, some information about his doing, and gave some of his opinions. From time to time, Steve and the crews could hear Ryan sighed and snorted on some comments, but Ryan did not excuse or defense himself. Then, they reached Setthim Waterfront Residences. Ryan quickly paced himself into the building leaving the crews outside.

"Aww… He gets back into his apartment, folks. We can't follow him, but again, we can watch him from our surveillance cam in his room." Steve announced, and Jonathan stopped recording.

"Phew… What a day, huh?" Steve complained and walked to their black van with his colleagues.

"Yeah… We almost lost him again today," Jonathan said and set down his camera on the small shelf in the van.

"Hey… our job's not finished yet. Turn the surveillance on and continue your job, Steve." James ordered.

"Yes, boss." Steve and Jonathan stated in unison. Then, Jonathan turned on the monitor screen showing the image of Ryan who placed back his shopping bags and took out his shopping items. And, Steve picked the microphone and began narrating.

.

"Now, he is checking his shopping items and looking something on his phone." Steve narrated accordingly as Ryan did.

"He places down a chopping board starting to peel and thinly slice the onions. Then, he peels and cuts the radishes into small wedges."

"And, he slides the wedged radishes into a bowl and the sliced onion into a deep pan, but not cook yet. He continues to slice the carrots, the mushrooms, and the broccoli into bite-sized portions. Then, he sautés the sliced onion."

"Next, he adds the wedged radishes and sliced carrots into the deep pan. And, he keeps cooking."

"Then, he adds the sliced mushrooms and broccoli into it. He stirs the pan and lowers the heat. He covers the lid."

"Oh! His phone is ringing. He picks up his phone and walks around the room."

(Ryan: Hey, Judy. Finish your shift yet?)

(Judy: Almost… But, we'll be late. Nick forgot something at his apartment.)

(Ryan: That's okay. When will you guys come?)

(Judy: We'll be there around 6 o'clock.)

"We don't know what he's talking, but, now he walks back and open the cover stirring again."

(Ryan: That's good, I could finish cooking by that time.)

(Judy: Do you need anything else before we arrive?)

(Ryan: No, I'm good now. But, you can buy anything if you want.)

"Now, he sets the pan aside and places his pot on the stove adding the heat again. He slides cooked ingredients into the pot, adding water."

(Judy: Okay, if you need anything else, call us. Bye.)

(Ryan: Alright, bye.)

"After he stirs the pot, he pours the soy milk and adds bouillon powder, and continue cooking."

"Now, he's setting his dining table, placing salt and pepper, forks and spoons, and glasses."

"He walks back to the kitchen again. Putting a cup of frozen corn, mm… maple syrup? And two teaspoons of flour."

"Then, he adds water again and mixes in large stirring."

.

"Oh, he walks to the door and… His friends arrive, our famous Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde."

(Ryan: Hey guys, c'mon in. I just finish the food.)

(Judy: Hey, Ryan. Thanks for inviting us.)

(Nick: Yeah. What do we have for dinner, Ryan?)

(Ryan: You'll know soon. Oh! Fair warning, there is a surveillance cam here.)

"Yup, he points at us… Now, his guests place down their shopping bags picking out the bottles of soft drink."

(Nick: Ryan, we have to tell you err… two things.)

(Ryan: What would they be, hmm?)

(Judy: We'll talk after dinner. By the way, what's the occasion you inviting us here, Ryan?)

(Ryan: Oh! Just for thanking you two.)

"He pours the stew into the bowls and serves them on the table. Now, they are eating the food."

(Judy: Good smell and… Oh! Taste good too.)

(Nick: I agree, Carrots. I didn't know you can cook, Ryan.)

(Ryan: Thanks, guys. It was a part of my job when I was in my old world.)

"Wow, I hope the stew is delicious that they don't put down their spoon yet."

(Ryan: So, what's the news you want to tell me?)

(Judy: Err… our landlords want us out tomorrow, and…)

(Nick: And, we're gonna move in here.)

(Ryan: Here… that's great! But, is it too expensive for you?)

(Judy: Together…)

(Ryan: Oh…)

"They finished their dinner, and now, they are talking something. Maybe some news about our human."

(Ryan: That's great, and what's another news?)

(Nick: Ryan, since we are friends, and I'm really grateful for what you said two days ago…)

(Ryan: Uh-huh.)

(Judy: We're a couple now…)

"The news must be bad as you see him widening his eyes. Uhh… wait, he smiles… so, it's good news."

(Ryan: Yes! I knew it! Hahaha… You're my new neighbor and my new couple. What a good day!)

(Nick: Uhh… not gonna ask why?)

(Ryan: No need, what we need now is celebration! More stew?)

(Judy: Thanks, but I'm full now.)

(Nick: Me too.)

(Ryan: Aww… there is more left… Oh! I know who's gonna help me finishing them.)

"He walks back to his kitchen again, pick up the stew pot, and walk out of his apartment. His guests' following him."

"Wait! Where would he go at this late with stew?"

.

As the filming crews tried to find out where Ryan went, they heard knocking sounds from the van's back door. The beaver director walked and opened the door. He and the rest of the crews shocked of what they saw. Ryan stood outside and held the pot of stew with Nick and Judy who were standing behind him, smiling. Then, the crews moved closer and looked at the pot as the smell of the food attracted them.

"Can you guys help me finishing this stew… it's non-meat."


	11. Special Chapter 1

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **1:00.00 'Morning Moisture'**

0:59.59… 0:59.58… 0:59.57…

.

 _Then again, it was an endless sky with some partial clouds and a large ankle-deep lake to the horizon. There was a white-skinned, blonde-haired, hazel brown-eyed woman wearing a bright white sundress and sunhat. Standing in the crystal-cleared water that only her feet sunk into, she stood unconsciously as her hazel brown-eyed were blanked. Later, her eyes lively began to shine the reflection of the view she was eyeing on._

 _"Where am I?" She muttered, looked from her right to her left._

 _"What is this place?" again, she softly questioned to no one._

 _*Splash… splash…* The soft rippled sound of the water echoed from her farther back._

 _The girl recoiled from the sound, scaring of unknown. But, then, she heard a voice, the voice that she had heard before. It was the voice that used to humor her, praise her, make her smiled, and warm her heart. The voice that she did not hear for weeks, but still, it was like yesterday that it whispered through her ears. The voice called her name,_

 _"Alice… Is that you?" The voice of her past lover resonated from her behind._

 _"R… Ryan?" Alice shakily replied back to the masculine voice. As she saw a black-haired, obsidian black-eyed man wearing a loose white shirt and classy black trousers, he was hesitatingly pacing forward her._

 _"Ryan! Oh, Ryan!" She yelled aloud along with her tear ran down on her face, the joyful tear. She ran to him, sobbing. She ran and jumped to him embracing him, burying her face in his chest, and then,_

 _"Ryan! Ryan! Ryan…" were only words that she could say and cried._

 _"A… Alice…" The cracked voice from Ryan that said to her whisperingly and stroked her long soft hair with his right hand as he left hugged her tightly in reply._

 _"I missed you so much, Ryan…"_

 _"I… I missed you too, Alice…"_

 _They were embracing each other, kneeling down together, and crying._

 _._

0:50.01… 0:50.00… 0:49.59…

.

 _Two of them, Ryan and Alice broke their emotional reunion cry, rested against each other, and sighed. As Alice softly placed her right cheek on his chest hearing his heartbeat and Ryan gently chinned on her head continuing stroking her hair. Again, they leaned away and looked at each other faces. Their face was giving a skeptical look as they were not sure whether they were real or not. But, they had the evidence of proving as they used to exchange only things they knew._

 _Alice spread Ryan's loose shirt and picked up holding a pendant. The necklace that she gave him as a 2nd-anniversary gift. It was an oval cushion-cut aquamarine crafted in white gold with the sterling silver chain rounded on Ryan's neck. The seawater blue gem sparkled glittering as she rolled it on her hands. It was a genuine and real evidence for her proving who he really was._

 _While Alice unintentionally inspected on Ryan's aquamarine pendant, he lifted his face up giving her full permission to continue her gift that she gave to him. Then, there was something rounding around her neck. It seemed familiar to him as it shined reflecting the silverish light to his eyes. It was his evidence of his loyalty and forever by her side which he had failed. It was a platinum cylinder shaped whistle craved a word 'Always' with tiny sterling silver chain. It was his gift which a meaning of one call away as if she blew the whistle, he would be there immediately._

 _"It's really you… Ryan…" Alice dropped his pendant hanging his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him._

 _"Y… Yes, Alice… and you too…" Ryan softly whispered in reply making her tear worked again._

 _As he had heard her sobbing on his shoulder, Alice gently pushed back placing her hands on his shoulders. Then, cupping his face with both of her hands, she asked a question. The question which Ryan did not want to answer. The question that hurt him when he heard it. The question that painfully killed him from inside,_

 _"Ryan… Where have you been?"_

 _._

0:43.24… 0:43.23… 0:43.22…

.

 _A while of the silence since Alice's question had asked Ryan, all he could do was remaining silent as he was too ashamed to answer her question. He avoided looking at her and slightly turned his head aside with an ashamed face. Then, the girl's hands slowly pulled his face back toward her, and she asked softly with caressing his face comfortingly again,_

 _"Ryan, please… Answer me… Where have you been?"_

 _"I… I…" his voice cracked in guilt, "I drifted into another realm as I fell… I didn't know how as I arrived there… I tried… tried everything to get back to you, my Alice…"_

 _His tear of guilty flowed from his eyes. He paused his answer as his words were blocked by his own sobbingly voice. Then, this man started to say again, staring into her beautiful eyes_

 _"B… But, I failed… I failed so badly… I'm sorry… sorry, my love…"_

 _"Shh… shh… Ryan… it's okay… I believe you… Please… stop crying…" his master, his lover, soothed him pulling his head pressing on her chest, hugging him. The warmness from her arms and her chest comforted his heart, chasing away his sadness. Her tear dropped on his head, her heart softly pounded at his cheek, he found a wave of peace. He closed his teary eyes, dropping his last dew of tear to the crystal clear water below them._

 _"I'm sorry…" Ryan said again._

 _"It's okay…" Alice replied again._

 _._

0:39.43… 0:39.42… 0:39.41…

.

 _The most emotional of his and her reunion ended, they parted themselves a half step away sitting in the sky-reflected water. They looked deeply into their eyes, and they could see their tears stain on their cheeks. They peacefully sat waiting for any interaction could happen. Then, Alice began to soak her right hand into the lake looking at her hand._

 _"It's real, isn't it?" Alice said out of the blue, looking back to her bodyguard, "Ryan?"_

 _"I hope so… I hope it's real…" Ryan looked back at her, "I hope we're sitting here face-to-face like this…"_

 _"Yeah…"_

 _The muteness came back to them again. The awkwardness was growing inside them. The loose white shirt man saw his lover making a sad face on her. Then, the sadness on her face changed to doubt as she saw her lover crawling toward her slowly. And, he lied himself down, back to the fresh water placing his head in the lap of his dearest, closing his eyes. Ryan let his satisfied sigh softly and said,_

 _"Real or not… I'm very happy to see you again, my dear…" he reached his right hand up, and gently, passionately caressed her right cheek making his master lovingly giggled and smiled at him._

 _"I agree, Ryan…" Alice replied back as she gently pressed her forehead against his and giggled, "So, my fantasy boy… What's the realm you got into?"_

 _"The realm 'Like nothing you've seen be-furr…'" he whispered answering her with his small attractive voice._

 _"Really!?" She shocked, lifting her head and giving him a doubtful look, "Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes… and I met them… Your favorite rabbit and fox… They're my best friends now…" he confirmed as his right hand touched her right hand and intertwined their fingers, gazing into her beautiful hazel brown eyes._

 _"Hehe… Oh, my love, you know what… I desire to hear that sentences again…" She passionately murmured leaning closer to him._

 _._

0:35.05… 0:35.04… 0:35.03…

 _._

 _"You know you love me…" The man dearly whispered._

 _"Do I know that?... Yes, yes, I do…" The woman lovingly mumbled back, leaning herself closer to him. Then, she pressed her longing lips against his wishful lips as they belonged to each other. Their loving kiss lasted long until everything faded into white._

 _._

0:35.02… 0:35.01...

* * *

 **0:35.00 'Afternoon Apathy'**

0:34.59… 0:34.58… 0:34.57…

.

 _Everything changed, from the sky with partial clouds to the bright wild blue yonder, from the endless frontier of the crystal-cleared lake to the beautiful secret garden. Those two lovers felt as if they were floating and descending to the green ground. They were still kissing each other deeply without noticing their surroundings. Then, two lovers broke their longing kiss as they heard the soft rustling sound. They slowly stood up, observing around and themselves._

 _Their clothes changed too, as Ryan changed his wearing into a light brown vest over a white-creamed shirt with a dark brown tie and light brown pants and leather shoes, and Alice was still in her sundress and sunhat, but adding the glass heels. They were confused about what happened to them while they were moving around this secret garden. Then, Ryan saw a bistro set which consisted one rounded coffee table along with two luxury iron chair and a classy modern bar cart._

 _"My lady, would you please follow me?" Ryan bowed down, reaching out his right hand to her._

 _"Of course…" Alice sweetly replied as she placed her left hand on his right hand._

 _Then, he held her hand and led her through the beautiful and flowery garden to the seat. He gestured her to sit down and carted the bar cart next to the round coffee table._

 _"What would you like for your drink, my lady?" he gently asked and stood next to her with his hands on his back acting like he was her servant._

 _"Hmm… I would like an Earl Gray Tea, my dear," she played along and ordered with her lovely smile._

 _"As you wish, my lady," her handsome bodyguard replied and began to brew her the tea._

 _He picked up a small steel box labeled 'Earl Gray' and opened its lid. The smell of the tea not only attracted Ryan's nose as well as hers too, showing its finest quality. But, he closed the cover and placed down on the bar cart, then boiled the water with the steel pot._

 _His master smilingly rested her chin on her right hand, looking at her sweetheart brewing her tea. She had always admired him of how well and earnest he was. Every doing of him for her was from his heart nonetheless. As to make her happy was one of his mottoes, he willingly to oblige her wish and do anything._

 _At the moment that everything he had prepared was ready, he used a teaspoon spooned the Earl Gray tea leaf into the teapot. And, he poured the freshly boiled water into the teapot and waited for the tea to be ready. Nearly five minutes passed, he poured Earl Grey tea into a ceramic cup and politely served,_

 _"Here, my lady."_

 _"Thank you, Ryan."_

 _._

0:26.10… 0:26.09… 0:26.08…

 _._

 _For a while of peace and silence passed as they were relaxing, sitting, and amiably sipping their Earl Grey tea, Alice broke the silence and the peace which her man was having. He flinched and his cup of tea shaken making a sound as he placed it on the table. She began questioning him about what happen to him after he arrived in the other realm._

 _"Ryan… Can you tell me how did you get there, the Zootopia?" Alice asked plainly and placed her cup of tea on the coffee table paying full attention to him._

 _"I… I didn't know how it happened… When I fell off you drifting downward, I closed my eyes. Then, everything was completely quiet, and my flashback memories about my life with you ran through my head. I thought I might be dying seeing those things, but I was happy reminding those memories. After that, I felt I softly landed on the grass under the tree. I thought I was in heaven, so I let myself sleeping. But, the rabbit poked me waking me up, and that's how I arrive there." Ryan explained._

 _"How did you feel when you were there?"_

 _"Scared, of course… when I saw the rabbit and the fox wearing police uniform, I was afraid. But for a moment, we made peace before some unfavorable things happened. Then, I fainted as I lost some blood. Fortunately, they sent me to the hospital, and they treated my wound. After that, I felt annoyed as the doctor and those police officers kept asking me questions about our world, about me… Later, I analyzed and thought that I could go back to my world by the tree that I fell into it. So, I planned to escape from the hospital and made my way to that tree. I climbed up to it… through it… but, I wasn't what I thought… I was still in Zootopia, and I felt so insecure... being without you…"_

 _Ryan muted making the atmosphere silenced, Alice frowned, and awkwardness took place. To clear off the uncomfortable situation, he continued telling his story,_

 _"But, Judy the rabbit, and Nick the fox, were comforting me while I hung on the tree waiting for nothing. I had to thank them, they brought back your precious gift to me…" He pulled out the seawater gem necklace showing to Alice, "So, I felt better and began to live in Zootopia…"_

 _"Wow…" She happily sighed, "I glad that you moved on…"_

 _._

0:21.41… 0:21.40… 0:21.39…

 _._

 _Now, it was his turn to ask about her life. But, before that, Ryan noticed that their cups of tea were emptied. So, he stood up picking their cups, poured the Earl Grey tea from the ceramic teapot into their cups, and then, he served her and placed his cup on the table. He sat on his chair with his legs crossed and politely asked,_

 _"And, how had you been? Was there any assault happened after my gone?"_

 _"Oh…" she slightly shocked, "I… I was safe after you tossed me into the helicopter… Mariah, Anderson, and other guards protected me and we flew away from the building to my safehouse. The first week without you, it hurt me like my heart torn apart… I felt so emptied and hollowed… I cried through the day and night… Even I heard the culprit was arrested, I still couldn't stop my sorrow… Until…"_

 _"Until?" he gently repeated._

 _"Until I had a new bodyguard replacing you… He was assigned by Anderson to protect me after you… At first, I refused to have him. I didn't even accept his oath…"_

 _"He?" he questioned with a doubtful and slightly jealous look._

 _"Yes… His name is Henry Ferguson… His age is same as you… He's like you…" Alice stopped making everything silenced. Her face was showing guilty, then she sternly looked into his eyes, "He helped me get through my sorrow… He made me strong again and moved on… I'm really thankful to him."_

 _"So… do you have a feeling for him?"_

 _"I don't know, Ryan… I still love you… But, you're not here with me… And then, Henry came… He comforted me… soothed me… He did everything as you did to make me happy…" she tried to reason._

 _"Hey, hey… it's okay. I don't mind if you have a feeling for him… It can't help, and it's my fault too… for not being with you," Ryan calmed her down._

 _"R… Ryan… I'm sorry… I'll stop thinking about him… I won't think of him anymore…" she sobbed._

 _"No, Alice… don't do that… you should move on… without me… I rather am happy if you do that, Alice…" he consoled her, "To your world, I'm already dead… So, no need to keep holding for my sake."_

 _"But… but…"_

 _"It'll hurt you if you go on like this… waiting for the impossible thing to happen… Let's think like this, we might be born to love each other, but we weren't born to be together… Things all we could do were creating the memory of ourselves… Even it was short and hurtful for reminding, but it was the most beautiful memory."_

 _._

0:15.00… 0:14.59… 0:14.58…

 _._

 _"So… Do you have a feeling for him?" her ex-lover asked again with a friendly voice._

 _Alice ashamed and felt embarrassed, but with a moment of hesitation, she confirmed, "Yes… I do."_

 _"That's good, my lady," he replied, but his sound was so estranged from her._

 _Then, silence took place again, and the awkwardness was growing inside her. She looked into her cup of tea reflecting her face in it and looked up at his face again. Ryan seemed to be relieved and calmed as he sat crossing his legs and sipping his cup of tea. So, to wipe away of her awkwardness, Alice softly let out her sigh, took a sip of tea, and placed her cup on the table._

 _"Well, Ryan… Have you found any interesting girl there in Zootopia yet?" she teasingly asked him making Ryan shuddered, almost spraying his tea from his mouth._

 _"P… Pardon me, my lady?" he coughed and wiped the leaked tea from his mouth with the handkerchief._

 _"I said… Have you found any interesting girl there, in Zootopia yet?" she confirmed and paid attention to him as she propped up on the table, smiling at him._

 _"Hmm…" He rubbed back of his chin and cleared his throat, "No…"_

 _"No! Why not?"_

 _"How should I put… Yeah… From when I arrived in that world until now, there is no any interesting GIRL, or to be more specific, female mammal."_

 _"Oh… I forgot that they were animals," she widened her eyes and leaned back._

 _"Yeah, but, I prefer to call them mammals… For me, calling them 'animals' seem offending them."_

 _"Okay…" Then she teasingly giggled, "I thought you were more open-minded to try seeing female mammal."_

 _"Hey, I'm not that small-minded…" Ryan playfully argued and chuckled. But then, his playfulness faded away, faintly smiling, "I don't feel sparking to any girls anymore… I feel like my passionate love is sufficient. It's like my heart is already fulfilled, or it locked away…"_

 _"No, Ryan…" Alice stood up and paced toward him leaning her face closer to his, "It's neither you heart being locked away nor fulfilled… Or, you're unwanting or undesiring a girl. You're waiting… unawares waiting for a girl who's worthy to unlock and open your heart again... Besides me, right?" She gave him a lovely smile._

 _"Yeah… Right…" Ryan gently chuckled as she leaned her face closer and closer to him, and she repeated attractively, "Right…"_

 _._

0:10.05… 0:10.04… 0:10.03…

 _._

 _Then again, his lovely master pressed her lips passionately on his adorable lips. Without breaking the longing kiss, Ryan slowly stood up caressing Alice's left cheek with his right hands. Rounding her waist by his left arm as she placed her both hands on his chest, they tightly embraced each other. And, everything unnoticed brightened into white excepting two lovers who was still kissing and holding each other._

 _._

0:10.02… 0:10.01...

* * *

 **0:10.00 'Evening Egress'**

0:09.59… 0:09.58… 0:09.57…

.

 _As everything was brightly white, then it was dimming darker and darker. The bright cleared sky became the starry night, and the beautiful flowerful garden changed into the grassy hill. They stood on the green ground holding, kissing each other. They broke their loving kiss as the chilled wind softly blew past them, they were slowly on their knees, still embracing._

 _Looking their surroundings, there was nothing except glassy sky above them and cotton-soft meadow. Ryan finished observing, then turned looking into her eyes again, and slowly giving her a content sigh. He smiled, slowly drifting his back on the grassy ground next to her. Not too long, Alice followed his doing and let out a small and lovely giggled as she laid down next to him._

 _"What a beautiful night… It brings me our stargazing memory… of our first met anniversary," Ryan mumbled._

 _"Yeah… It looks alike to our world," Alice outstretched her right hand skyward, waving around in the air._

 _Then, Ryan reached out his left hand grabbing her right hand and gently intertwined his fingers with her, "Alike to your world, and my world…" he plainly corrected._

 _"Oh, right…" her voice changed to sorrowful sound. She just remembered that Ryan and she, they were not able to be together again. Her eyes began to shed tears without sobbing sound left her mouth, "I forgot… I hoped we could be together forever like this…"_

 _Ryan noticed as he glanced at her face, he lowered their outstretched arms down to their sides. Then, he moved his head closer to her facing to her, he smiled and softly planted a kiss on her right cheek. And, he whispered, "I hoped so… I hoped that we could wake up in the morning seeing each other… I hoped to hold your hand forever…"_

 _"I hoped… to be yours all of my life…" he slightly parted his head away to see her face again, "I wished to stop the time and stayed like this forever, but we can't… we have to… move on…"_

 _"I… I know," her voice stuttered, yet she strongly replied and repeated, "We have to move on…"_

 _Their emotional mood became softening as their hands still intertwined, Ryan's thumb was rubbed on the back of her right hand, and Alice squeezed his right hand in reply. Then, Ryan reminded something, the question she used to ask him. Now, it was time or never._

 _"Alice, did you remember when we saw a shooting star, and we wished?" Ryan said as his face met to the starry sky._

 _"Yes, I remembered…" Alice answered and gazed skyward following him, "So, you're going to tell me your wish, right?"_

 _He nodded and continued, "I wish you to be the happiest person in the world, and nothing can stop you… So, that's why I tell you to move on and find yourself happiness… I would be happy to see you happy."_

 _"That's sad… But, can't help, I'll try. Then, promise me one thing…"_

 _"Yes… And what would it be, my love?"_

 _"That you, too, must move on and find yourself happiness. And, don't forget me, and I won't forget you too…"_

 _"That are two things," Ryan teased and chuckled._

 _"Whatever… Promise?" Alice firmly asked again._

 _Then, Ryan, without hesitation, pulled their intertwined hands up to his face and pressed his promising kiss on her back right hand, and he vowed,_

 _"I, Ryan Young, do solemnly promise that I faithfully will move on and find myself happiness as my master lastly ordered."_

 _Alice giggled as he still remembered of the pledging oath statements, so she elbowed her up from the grassy ground and put her body across him caressing his jawline._

 _"I, Alice Himmel Genman, will remember that Ryan Young is now sworn to follow my last order, and I shall keep my promises to move on and find my happiness," she completed the vows and planted her last sealing kiss on his forehead. The kissing was long enough to fulfill their hearts with relief and content._

 _"What should we do for our last memory, Ryan?" She snuggled into Ryan's chest._

 _"Shall we dance?"_

 _._

0:04.37… 0:04.36… 0:04.35…

.

 _Alice slightly nodded as she agreed to his idea, the last dance of them was the best thing to do for their memory. Then, she slowly stood up off Ryan, and he stood following her, facing each other. They smiled, Ryan reached out his right hand for her. Alice promptly accepted placing her left hands on his._

 _Ryan grabbed her right hand with his left and slightly outstretched them aside, still holding. Alice smoothly slid her left hand from his right hand along his arm to stop placing on his right shoulder as Ryan gently placed his right hand on her waist. And, the scenery of the grassy hill became shimmering and shined with a million of yellow dots. Like someone above knew, creating the most favorable atmosphere for them, the millions of fireflies flew around Alice and Ryan._

 _As the sky full of sparkle star along with the billion lights of fireflies shimmered, the music softly produced its melodies. Their clothes magically changed, the two changed into the most elegant dress as ever they saw. Ryan suddenly wore in his full tuxedo as he used to wear when he swore his oath. Alice's dresses changed into her most formal and princess-like pure white dress._

 _'Waking up alone, it's the same again'  
'I can't believe you're gone'  
'In my dreams, you stayed'_

 _The music played, the lyric sang, they waltzed. Slowly, they danced around on the grassy hill surrounded by the million lights of the lighting bugs, as Ryan led the pace and Alice followed his step._

 _'How can I move on when you're the only one'  
'who keeps me staying strong'_

 _They remembered their first dance at prom night, the most happiness of their time they had. The first time of them opened their hearts and told their confessions. The starting point of their relationship of love as they still and wished to keep this love forever. But, they knew it was impossible._

 _'The rain is pouring down my window pane'  
'And I just can't stop thinking'  
'bout just how we used to be'_

 _Ryan stretched his left hand up gesturing Alice to twirl. He pulled her back to him again waltzing. Then, another few steps, Ryan swung apart from her, still attaching his right hand with her left, and continued to do so another direction. While Alice twirled again back to him, but, he paced around her to her back caressing with his left hand along her left arm and placing his right hand on her waist._

 _'I wish you were here with me'_

 _They looked passionately into their eyes as Ryan gazed into her hazel brown irises and Alice glanced into his obsidian black eyes. They paced and waltzed without breaking eyes contact. Then, Ryan cocked his head smoothly against her right cheek and nuzzled down to her neck kissing gently on her nape, making Alice let out her small moaning sound._

 _'Now I'm drowning'  
'Slowly fading away'_

 _Then, Ryan swung his left arm making Alice faced to him again, back to the usual waltz stance. However, this time, Alice leaned against his chest and tightly held close. Her face snuggled on his chest and slowly lifted up showing him the most passionate smile. As they were still dancing together, Alice tiptoed herself up and pressed her lips under his chin, and continuously kissing down to his neck._

 _'Need you here, need you now'  
'I'm still waiting somehow'_

 _As he let his sweet sigh as Alice modestly kissed, Ryan wanted to kiss her back, he ultimately urged to kiss her. He wanted to give her love, but it was not time yet. Then, as she finished her kisses on his neck, he gave her the sweetest smile making her blushed but she smiled back. As they were only two here alone, there was no need for embarrassing._

 _'Won't you save me'  
'hold me close'  
'The way you used to do'_

 _"I didn't know that you were naughty type until you kissed me like that," Ryan playfully teased her making her giggled and glanced back with her devilish smiled on her face._

 _"Why'd you say that? You wound me, Ryan," Alice said back with a faking offended sound and chuckled._

 _"Well, I'm sorry…" He leaned his face closer to her and her right ear, and he teasingly whispered, "Then, I'll make up for you, my lady."_

 _He growled with his sexy tone to spell her into his charming, then smooched on her right ear. He was successfully making her satisfied as she let her moan of appeased._

 _'Now I know, I know,'  
'I gotta let you go'_

 _"S… Stop it, Ryan. It's tickling," Alice moved her head aside from him and giggled after Ryan tried to plant his kiss again._

 _"Aww… I want to…" he gave a desiring look to her, but she put her right index finger on his mouth pausing any actions from him except dancing._

 _"No… as much as I want to… but, if we keep kissing like this… I'm sure one of us would break our promises," Alice said making his face became sad, but she added, "And it's likely me who break the promises first."_

 _Then, she tiptoed and kissed on his left cheek, and she descended her face down on his chest snuggling again. And, they continued their waltz._

 _'Remembering the days when you'd pull me close'  
'Into your warm embrace, with three words'_

 _As they were waltzing, and another question popped up into his mind as he remembered his time in the amusement park. It was an another answer that Alice wanted to confirm and to hear. So, he, again, leaned to her right ear and whispered,_

 _"Alice, did you still remember the question about the rabbit and the fox, whether they would be dating or not? After we watched the movie."_

 _"Oh, right! Are they?" she asked back as she paid full attention to hear the answer. Ryan leaned back seeing her face and giggled at her innocent reaction._

 _"Hmm… Why don't you guess? I know that you know the answer," he teased her._

 _"Okay… they are dating… right?" Alice answered hoping it was correct._

 _"Yes, they are. With a bit of my guideline, they're officially a couple now," Ryan confirmed._

 _'And how you got down on your knee'  
'To ask me if forever with you could come true'_

 _"Guideline? Did you help them? Ryan, you shouldn't do that," Alice scolded him._

 _"Umm… I didn't help them. I just asked Nick how he feels about her. He said that he loved her but didn't want to ruin their partnership. So, I gave my opinion that he should let her know how he felt about her," he said with a sheepish smile on his face hoping her to believe the truth._

 _Then, her face changed from irritating to neutral, but her eyebrows still frowned. So, Ryan continued the story, "Then, Nick asked me where he and Judy should go on their date. I recommend him to go to the amusement park. On their date, I spied them, and they were having a great time as I thought. At the end of the day, they kissed."_

 _'Now all the plans we made are gone'  
'Why couldn't I do anything to'  
'keep you here right by my side'_

 _"Aww… That's sweet of you, but are you a stalker, huh? Spying on them," Alice giggled making him let out a small sigh._

 _"No… I just wanted to know their answer, that's all," Ryan chuckled, and their conversation ended. Then, Ryan focused on his pacing again, and he led the lead as the male partner should do when he asked his woman to dance with him._

 _Ryan outstretched his left hand releasing his right-hand flow in the air, he made Alice twirling and let her swung herself for a couple more. She slowed her twirling down, and she was a few step away from Ryan. Then, he was pacing toward her again, he caressed with his right hand gently from her left cheek downward to her shoulders along her left arm and stopped at her waist as she rubbed her right hand and grabbed his left hand stretched to aside._

 _'I wish you were still alive'_

 _Ryan stepped larger leaping, making their waltzing extended and spun around and around. As a billion lights of fireflies shimmered and flew along their pacing, the sweetest face of him swept all remaining of her sadness. Then, she replied his sweetness by giving him a genuine smile and again, snuggled on his chest._

 _'Now I'm drowning'  
'Slowly fading away'_

 _All the weight that dragged him down lifted, his heart warmed and contented as she pressed her face on him. He felt heavenly, and again, the forbidden hope rang in his head._

 _'I don't want to let her go… I want to hold her forever…' he thought, biting his mouth, 'But, it's impossible… We were separated and couldn't see our face again.'_

 _'Need you here, need you now'  
'I'm still waiting somehow'_

 _He concluded in his thought that whether this was a dream or not, he would make it the most memorable moment. His eyes start to shed his tear as he was gazing into her hazel brown eyes, making Alice confused and sad. Her eyes followed his, and her tear leaked out of her eyes._

 _'Won't you save me'  
'hold me close'  
'The way you used to do'_

 _Ryan pulled her into his arms embracing. He tightly held her close as she squeezed her hand on his back. They undoubtedly belonged to each other, but the attack at the Genman Building or whatever fate drifting them apart. It was like someone above playing them, ruining their hearts, then felt wrong in the end, giving this chance for them to see each other again._

 _'Now I know, I know,'  
'I gotta let you go'_

 _Then, the music began to slow, showing that it nearly ended. The faraway of the unobstructed landscape began to tear apart and fade away. The fireflies began to drop down to the ground as their life were depleted. The starry night began to transit from dark to light. Their hearts shook and skipped as they notice of the time left. They held embracing together and prayed for more time, but the clock still was burning the time away._

 _"B… Before our goodbye would last forever," her sorrowful_ _voice_ _broke their silence, mourning._

 _"Before our warmth embrace would disappear," she continued, looking into his tearful eyes for the last time._

 _'You know that I'll be holding on'  
'You know that I just can't move on'  
'I wish you were here with me'_

 _"NO!" Ryan interrupted and cried, looking back at her eyes. "I don't want to let you go, Alice!"_

 _"No… Ryan, we promised… We have to move on… Please…" she begged with her moist eyes._

 _"I… will not forget you… Alice…" he gave up his hope._

 _"That's my boy, Ryan…" she faintly smiled at him and leaned closer to his face._

 _"Just one last time… I want to hear your voice for the last time, Ryan," Alice wiped his tears on his face off, "I want to hear you love me again for the last time…"_

 _"I LOVE YOU, ALICE," He announced as she wished._

 _"I LOVE YOU TOO, RYAN. Thank you for loving me and everything…" She replied._

 _"Always…"_

 _'You know that I'll be holding on'  
'You know that I just can't move on'  
'I wish you were here with me'_

0:00.05… 0:00.04… 0:00.03…

 _They closed their eyes shedding their last drop of tear, and they were pressing their lips softly against each other for the last time. Their passionate kiss still lasted as everything of their surrounding disappeared into empty white space._

0:00.02… 0:00.01…

 _They were kissing affectionately until the outro of the music ended._

* * *

 **0:00.00 'Reality Retract'**

 _._

 _*Beep… beep… beep… beep…*_

 _*Beep… beep… beep… beep…*_

"Hmm…" Ryan whined as his phone snoozed and alarmed of the countdown.

He put out his phone looking into it screen as it showed blinking '0:00.00' and the dismiss button. He tiredly pressed his right thumb on the dismiss button and let out of his sigh through his nose. He felt something running down from his eyes, using his index finger to wipe it. It was his drop of tear, then it reminded him of his dream. The dream that he was with his special one, Alice, for the last time. It made his heart shaken, and his eyes start shedding another tear.

 _Alice… It's been a month no seeing you,_ He thought as he slid out his necklace out of his loose white shirt, _I'll miss and not forget you… I'll keep my promises and move on… for you…_

He genuinely smiled at the pendant that his most beloved gave him, the seawater gem shined and shimmered reflecting the light of the late evening, showing the combination color of light blue and bright orange. His heart was still shaking as his emotional mood still wore in him, but he shook his head clearing all his sadness and sorrow. He huffed and unswervingly grinned, gently fisting his hand which holding the pendant.

He was ready to move on and found himself happiness as he promised. As he sat leaning his back against his tree of fate, he slowly stood up and stretched lazily making cracking sound from every part of his body. Then, he looked his surrounding, and he was in the waterhole park in the center of the city hall, ZPD Precinct 1, the Central Station, the museum, and other buildings. He was in the heart of the downtown, then he remembered that Judy, Nick, and he would hang out after Judy and Nick had finished their shift. Which was why Ryan set his timer for an hour.

Then, he forgot that he was not alone as he saw other mammals around him looking at him and the filming crews who they were secretly shooting him in the distance. All Ryan could do were giving them a sheepish smile and shyly waving his right hand. After a while, mammals focused back to their business and moved along.

.

"When will you stop doing that, Nick? We're still in uniform…" the feminine voice coming from the ZPD direction stated in annoyance.

"Hey… We're off duty now… Why can't I give a kiss to my lovely bunny…" the masculine voice from the same direction begged.

"We're still in uniform! Nick, you know how lucky we are that Chief Bogo didn't mind us dating, but in exchange for keeping professional."

"Carrots, he didn't care. And, it's because he won the bet. Oh boy, he won like he hit the jackpot."

The familiar sounds caught Ryan's attention making him turned around to where the sound came from. He saw Nick teasing Judy with pecking and kissing on her cheek while they were walking to Ryan's position. Those two noticed that Ryan was watching them, they gave him a smile and moved faster to him.

"Hey guys, how was today? Anything happens after the announcement of your relationship?" Ryan greeted and smiled at them as they jumped and stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Ryan. Nothing eventful, except most of the officers happy as they won the bet about us…" Judy shyly answered, but then, she noticed something on his face, "Ryan, what happen? Why did you cry?"

"Oh!" Ryan rubbed and wiped the remaining tear on his eyes, "I just had a dream…"

"Nightmare?" Nick asked.

"No, no… Instead, it was the happiest dream I ever had…" Ryan replied with a genuine smile on his face.

"Aww… Tears of happiness," Judy sighed in relief, "Could you tell me about it?"

"Okay, but I'm starving now. Let's walk to the Peponi, and I'll tell you on the way."

"Yay, let's go!" Judy happily jumped. Then, they started to walk as Ryan described his dream on the way from the beginning.

* * *

"It was a dream, but it felt so real… too real that it was a place where two worlds collide…"

 **End of Special Chapter 1 'Where Two Worlds Collide'**

* * *

 _Music: "Faded Promises" by MJQ | CMKC_


	12. Chapter 8 - Sweet and Sour

**CHAPTER 8 'SWEET AND SOUR'**

* * *

 **8.50 AM at the Front of the Setthim Waterfront Residences**

"J… Judy *pant pant* please mercy me… I'm gonna die *pant*," Ryan tiredly complained as he collapsed on his knees, panting.

"Oh… c'mon, Ryan. Only 10 minutes left, just one more lap," Judy said back to him while she was tramping on the same place, waiting to jog for another lap.

"But, we have been jogging around the park for nearly two hours, and you already had one dead fox over there," he shakily stood up and pointed his thumb to Nick who was laying on the ground exhausting.

"Car… Carrots, let's call a day… Or, we can't go to Rabito," Nick tiredly said, breathing deeply on the ground.

"Tsk… Tsk… Boys," she shook her head in disbelief and sighed, "Alright, we'll call a day, but tomorrow, if one of you wake up later than 5 AM, I'll double your morning exercise. Understood?"

Judy stood still, hands on her waist, waiting for answers from Nick and Ryan. She did not hear any words from them, but she could see Ryan nodding in understanding. For Nick, she assumed that he understood as he slowed his breathing. The rabbit huffed and walked to where her fox laying. She reached out her paws grabbing Nick's paws for pulling him up.

"Okay, let's get a shower and dress up," Judy said and supported Nick to stand up, "By the way, where's your filming gangs? I didn't see them this morning."

"I don't know. Maybe they have a meeting or something."

"That… that's great. More privacy today…" Nick tiredly groaned.

Then, they walked back into their respective apartments as Ryan's room was '302' and his friends' room was '303'. They had waved their hands before they walked into their room. "See you in an hour, no late," was the last words from Judy before they closed the door and did their business.

.

 _Three weeks left… before the academy opens,_ Ryan thought. _I hope the police academy won't be as hard as Judy's morning exercises._

 _*pfft* a hundred sit-ups, another hundred push-ups, and non-stop 2 hours jogging. Geez, how she can keep doing that._

As Ryan walked into his room, he sat down on his couch leaning his back against it. He had taken a short break before he went to shower. His breathing pattern became slower and slower as his strength came back. He stood up from his couch and walked to his bedroom, picking his fresh clothes and towels. Then, he moved into his bathroom and began to shower.

While Ryan was doing his things, Judy dropped her fox on their couch and rested next to him. She placed her head on his chest and snuggled. She noticed that Nick was still exhausted as his heart was pounding hard and fast, and his tongue slightly hung out of his mouth.

"Need a glass of water, handsome?" Judy softly said and jumped off the couch, walking to the kitchen.

"Yes, please… and Carrots, you should hit the shower now before we're late." Nick sat up straight and looked at his bunny, "I know how long it takes for you to be ready to go."

"Since when?" She shouted from the kitchen.

"Our last date, you took two hours for showering…"

"And whose fault was it, Slick? Wasn't you who swapping my shampoo with yours, huh?" Judy walked back with a glass of water and give it to Nick.

"But, they were same, right? They were both shampoo."

"No! Urghhh… Boys," she shook her head in disbelief again. "They were not same. Their formula was completely different. Didn't you see the label? Mine was 'for Rabbits.' And, yours was 'for Foxes.'"

"And for the record, I take a shower and dress up faster than you, Nick." she chuckled with her victorious grin.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Nick annoyingly replied, then he leaned closer to her and teased. "So, for saving time, why don't we take a shower together, Fluff?"

"Nick!" Judy scolded as she blushed making her fox laughed. But, somehow she managed to tease him back as she grabbed Nick's collar and pulled him closer to her, "Well, if you want to shower with me, you have to do something for me to earn it."

Then, she planted a small kiss on his cheek and swirled her index finger on his chest. "But, my sweaty fox, you should have a shower now before we're late," Judy gently pushed him away and placed her paws on her waist, looking at Nick who was blushing and stunning.

"Nick, shower, now," she repeated again making Nick came back from his stunning state.

As he slowly walked to the bathroom in silence, Judy let out her satisfied snorted and sat down on the couch waiting for Nick to finish his shower.

.

One hour later, Ryan finished and readied to go out. But, before he left his room, he looked in the mirror checking on his face and clothes. Ryan wore casual dresses which were a plain blue T-shirt, black short pants, and his usual scratch-proof bodysuit under them. After he had finished checking himself, Ryan left his room and walked to his neighbor room knocking the door.

"Are you finished yet?" Ryan asked as he stood in front of Judy and Nick's room.

"Almost…" Judy shouted from inside the room. "Nick's still grooming."

"Okay," he paced backward and leaned his back against the wall. Ryan took his phone out of his pocket and surfed the internet waiting for Judy and Nick.

He opened the web browser app, typed 'Rabito' in the search bar, and hit the enter button. Then, the phone screen showed the lists of his searching information, and he used his right thumb pressing on the first one. The screen changed and showed the information about the Rabito. It stated that the Rabito is a community retail mall not far from here. It was a place for hanging out with friends, reading, working, or relaxing from the chaos in the downtown. The place designed for all type and age of mammals to visit and its design was the mixture between modern and eastern styles.

While Ryan still continued reading the information about this community mall, his neighbors walked out of their room dressing casually. Ryan turned off his phone screen and put it back to his pants pocket. He paced forward to them and noticed that Nick was having an annoyed face on him while Judy was victorious grinning.

"What happen?" Ryan asked them with a doubtful face.

"Oh! Nick and I were having a little wager, and guess who won?" Judy smirked and playfully elbowed at Nick's side.

"I can see it from your face, Judy. So, what's the wage?" Ryan continued and began to walk after Nick took off and led the way.

"Loser must be the winner servant and obey the order until the end of the day."

"I see… That's why he is not in a good mood."

Then, they walked side-by-side together and talked other topics on the way. Judy and Ryan tried to make Nick's mood better, and it was a success. It did not take too long to make him in a good mood and smiled again. Therefore, their journey to the Rabito was full of laugh and enjoyment.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the ZPD Precinct 1**

Behind the door that was labeled 'Chief Bogo', it was a room where the cape buffalo, who was wearing a dark blue police uniform with a black utility belt, sat on his chair behind his large desk reading the files. Chief Bogo was reading the reports about Ryan from his subordinate officers who were Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. He read their stories along with the footage images that came from the filming crews. Then, he dropped all the documents on his desk and massaged his temples with his hooves.

"Why it has to be him…" Bogo mumbled. "Why he had to come to Zootopia in the first place…"

Then, his phone shook and flashed its display with a small buzzing sound. He noticed it and picked up seeing into it. The screen showed the notification of his meeting with the Mayor soon. He let out his tired snorted and pressed the button on his intercom.

"Officer Clawhauser, I'll have a meeting with Mayor Lionheart at the city hall. I'll let you take care of the precinct while I'm away," Bogo ordered.

"Yes, sir. I'll take care of the precinct while you're away, sir," Benjamin answered through the intercom.

"Good, and if any urgency things happen, report me ASAP."

"Yes, sir."

After he had finished ordering to his ZPD receptionist, Chief Bogo compiled all the documents about Ryan into the cream folder and stood up leaving the precinct.

.

His destination was across from his workplace, so it did not take much time to walk. As Chief Bogo walked into the city hall lobby and continued to the elevator, he pressed the Mayor floor button. The elevator closed its door and ascended with the chief to the floor where the Mayor of Zootopia resided. For a few seconds passed as the elevator reached the designated floor, he walked out of the elevator and toward to the Mayor's secretary who was a female impala wearing red working suits.

"Good Morning, Miss Unobhala. Is the Mayor ready for the meeting?"

"Good Morning, Chief Bogo. You have come on time. I'll let the Mayor know you're here," the secretary greeted and pressed her right hoof on the intercom button. "Mayor Lionheart, Chief Bogo has arrived and readied for your meeting, sir."

"Let him in," Lionheart replied through the intercom.

"The Mayor is ready for the meeting, sir."

"Thank you, Miss."

Then, Chief Bogo moved from the secretary's counter into the Mayor's room. He slowly closed the door and walked to the Mayor's table. He saw the Mayor who was still reading and signing the papers without noticing of the arrival of the cape buffalo in uniform. So, to attraction his attention, Chief Bogo dropped the folder that he had with him on the table and snorted.

"Oh! Sorry, Chief. These papers keep me busy so have a seat. I almost finish them… And, done!" Lionheart said as he finished his sign of approval and slid the papers aside.

"Mayor Lionheart, what do you want me to discuss about?" Bogo asked.

"My friend, don't be so estranged. We're friends, right?"

The Chief let out a small sigh and continued, "Yes, Leodore. So, answer my question, what do you want to talk with me?"

"About our human, of course. You know, I'm worrying that the Cerberus would attack him anytime soon. So, can you report me about Mr. Young?"

"As far as my officers reported me, they said that he was doing fine like other ordinary mammals, and he had Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde training him every morning before going to the academy," Bogo reported.

"Uh-huh, so he should be okay until the police academy opens, right?" Lionheart asked again.

"I hope so. But, according to your colleagues' footage, I found that the Cerberus was spying on him. You can see them in these photos," the Chief said as he opened the cream folder and picked out the pictures, placing them on the table.

Mayor Lionheart took the pictures up and carefully looked into them. In every picture, there were masked mammals all of them hiding behind the wall, stalls, or other mammals. This was not a good sign for Ryan and everyone he knew. Then, the Mayor placed down all the photos and let out a short snorted.

"Idris, you have to tell Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde to be more careful and protective. Now, what's about the Cerberus? What do your officers find something about them?" Lionheart questioned with a stern face.

"Officer Fangmeyer and his team are still investigating, but there is no hope yet," Bogo answered and sighed in defeat.

"So, the only thing we can do is to protect Mr. Young at all course, right?"

"But, Leodore, we shouldn't use all our resource to protect him. We also have to serve and protect the civilians too. You know that he can protect himself. He has the combat skills, and also, he knows how to escape. And, now, thanks to your documentary show about him, the public seem to accept him better."

"Alright, Idris. But, at least, let your officers know what is going to happen to them. So, they could be prepared in time," Lionheart agreed with the statements.

"Are there any things you want to ask?" Bogo said as he compiled his papers and photos into the cream folder.

"Yes, Idris. Do you want to have lunch with me? As a friend," Lionheart asked after he watched his wristwatch.

"Hmm… It's noon already… Thank you, but I have to decline, Leodore. It's not looking good in public eyes if we have lunch together." Bogo said and stood up from the seat.

"So, next time with casual clothes, huh?" The Mayor said and stood up with the chief stretched his right paw out.

"Yes, next time," the Chief shook their paws, and he walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh! By the way, Mayor… I think you should cancel your show already. It's getting boring." Bogo said and left the room.

* * *

 **1.00 PM at Rabito mall**

"That was delicious, Nick. We should come back to this restaurant sometimes." Judy said as She, Nick and Ryan walked out from the easterner restaurant.

"I agreed, Fluff. How was it, Ryan?" Nick turned his head looking at Ryan.

"Yes, it was delicious. So, what are we gonna do next?"

"Well… I don't know. Do you have any idea?" Judy asked.

"How about having dessert, hmm? 'Chair Mammal by Chef Mammal'? Or 'DeVic's Bakery'?" Nick recommended and pointed to both dessert shops.

"Why don't we try both?" Judy cheerfully said and began to drag Nick by his arm. "Let's try 'Chair Mammal' first!"

"Slow down, Carrots," Nick tried to resist. "We still have time, you know."

"No, there is a lot of things here to see. So, no time to waste. C'mon, Ryan," Judy still dragged Nick into the dessert shop.

"Oh! I thought you guys forget about me," Ryan chuckled and followed them into the shop.

As they entered the 'Chair Mammals by Chef Mammal', they stunned in awesomeness. It was a dessert shop that every dessert mixed with or based on ice-cream. The design of the shop was minimal style with the light wooden furniture and clean white pads and sheets. Since this day was not the weekend, it was not crowded. After they had finished admiring, they walked to the available table for three and looked into the menu.

"Good Afternoon, everyone. Welcome to 'Chair Mammal by Chef Mammal', and what would you like to have today?" The female cheetah waitress greeted them.

"Hmm… I want a Strawberry Biscuit Sundae Cream Float." Judy ordered.

"Blueberry Yogurt Ice-cream Parfait for me," Nick said as he placed down his menu.

"Choc Chip Softbar with Vanilla Ice-cream." Ryan finished the order and gave the menu back to the waitress.

"Okay, Strawberry Biscuit Sundae Cream Float for this lovely bunny. Blueberry Yogurt Ice-cream Parfait for this handsome fox. And, Choc Chip Softbar with Vanilla Ice-cream for our celebrity human. Your orders will be ready in a few." The waitress cheerfully repeated the order and ran back to the kitchen.

.

"So, when you guys are going to train me surviving environmental hazards?" Ryan asked as he dug his dessert spoon into his chocolate chip softbar and put it into his mouth. "Hmm… sweet…"

"Our next day off, Ryan. We'll take you to Sahara Square in the first place. We'll train you how to survive the sandstorm," Judy stated and began digging her dessert.

"Next, it'll be Rainforest District. You have to master swinging across bars and climbing vines. But, from the looks, you should be fine since you have a long finger," Nick continued and began to eat his parfait.

"Uh-huh, what's about Tundra Town and Savanna Central? Do I have to swim in the freezing cold water?" Ryan joked as he was finishing his dessert.

"No, Ryan. You have to scale a wall of ice. And for Savanna stage, you have to apprehend the fleeing criminal without hitting civilians and destroy obstacles," Judy answered after she finished her cream float and wiped her mouth with a tissue paper.

"Seriously? Climbing the ice wall?" Ryan's eyes widened looking at Judy and Nick. "And for the record, I'm not a police yet, how can I apprehend a burglar."

"Yes, climbing the ice wall without any tools… Bare paws only." Nick confirmed and slightly put his paws up showing his claws to Ryan. "For apprehension, we'll play chasing instead."

After Ryan had heard of what he had to train, he sighed, laid-back, and massaged his bridge. He was worried about the scaling the wall of ice since he knew that human's nails did not build for climbing and penetrating the ice.

And again, he let out his small sighed and said, "Oh boy… I hope I could find out how to master the ice wall stage."

"Oh! And, don't forget, we have to take down an enormous criminal too. So, we'll have to do sparring together sometimes before you're leaving." Judy reminded as she cocked her eyebrows at Ryan.

"That won't be the problem. Fighting is one of my specialties." Ryan smirked back. "Alright, ready to hit 'DeVic's Bakery' yet?"

"Yeah, let's go. Waitress! Bill, please!" Nick shouted.

.

Then they went to the next shop, the bakery and coffee bar named 'DeVic's Bakery'. They walked to the barista and ordered their personal favorite coffees and some of the bakeries to eat with their drinks. After finishing ordering, they moved to the available seats and had their chilling time there. Selfie-ing, sipping the coffee, and taking a bite of the bread and cookies, they were having their time until evening.

As they wasted their time chilling at the coffee shop, they had no choice except to go back to their apartment. The bright orange lay shined from the sun showing that the day was nearly ended. They were walking on the way back to the Setthim Waterfront Residences and talking different topics.

Then, there were several black vans braked and trapped them. Ryan, Judy, and Nick stood still and shocked of their surroundings. The several mammals in masks paced off the vans surrounding Ryan and his gangs. The masked mammals were holding the blunt weapons. Some held baseball bats and some carried iron pipes preparing to attack. Then, a mammal with antlers wearing a green mask slowly paced out of the van.

"Ah, Good Afternoon, human and officers. I hope that you had a great time already before we have to take you with me, human," the green masked mammal announced.

"Who the heck are you!?" Ryan yelled as he stood on guard and slowly put out his concealed baton.

"Oh, I thought you friends here told you about us," he chuckled and pointed to Nick and Judy. "Okay, I'm going to introduce us again."

"We're the members of the Cerberus Society which devote to prevent and eliminate the unknown and dangerous things including you human. And, I'm Blood-lunger the Virtuoso," he introduced.

"What a lame codename…" Nick mumbled and stepped in front of Judy protecting her. Then, he whispered to her, "Judy, call for the backup."

Judy nodded and slowly picked out her phone to make a call.

"Nick, we will have to talk about this later and take this," Ryan whispered back and handed his baton to Nick. "You know how to use it, don't you?"

"Uhh… Ryan, I thought you could count the number. We're outnumbered here."

"I didn't say we're going to fight them…" Ryan turned his back to his friends and said another word, "RUN!"


	13. Chapter 9 - Cerberus Part 1

**CHAPTER 9 'CERBERUS PART 1'**

* * *

 **Unknown Time, Unknown Place**

"Hmm…" Ryan softly moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

He had been unconscious and suspended by the rusty chains around his neck. His hand was shackled behind him. His vision was slowly clearing and observing around him. It was a dark, dry, and hot place here, only dimming light that shined from the door frame.

He saw that he was in a small concrete room with no windows or anything except an iron door and some rusty chains which suspended him. And, he looked down at himself, and he had stripped his T-shirt off, and his upper bodysuit was hanging around his waist.

As he knew he was chained, he began to panic and shook himself. Then, he suddenly felt painful on his back of his head and whined, "Ow…" He stopped shaking himself.

 _Where am I? Why am I chained? Geez, where's my shirt!?_ He thought and closed his eyes for concentrating. _Think, Ryan… What did happen last time before you passed out…_

 _Oh… right…_ Ryan opened his eyes again and laid back. _I had been captured by… Cerberus… But, how?_

* * *

 **Several Hours Earlier, Acacia Street**

"I didn't say we were going to fight… RUN!" Ryan shouted and ran to the direction that only two Cerberus underlings were blocking the way.

"Stop them!" Blood-Lunger ordered and pointed to the trio who tried to escape.

"Move!" Nick yelled at the two underlings as he, Judy, and Ryan were running to them. But, those two underlings did not cooperate of what the fox said and stood blocking the way. So, there was no choice, but to fight through them. Ryan ducked down as the first Cerberus swung his iron pipe at him, and he jumped uppercutting at him. And, Nick extended the baton that Ryan lent him, parried the attack from the second Cerberus member, and hit it on that assailant jawline.

Ryan and Nick successfully knocked those two unfortunate underlings and continued running away along with Judy who tried to call for backup.

"C'mon, c'mon… Pick it up, Clawhauser…" Judy mumbled as she made a phone call to Clawhauser.

" _Hello, Judy? Oh, I'm about calling you. Chief Bogo wants me to warn you about the Cerberus. He wants you to be more caution and prepared for-"_ Benjamin picked the call.

"Yes, yes, I know!" Judy interrupted.

 _"How?"_

"Because they're chasing us right now! Send me the backup! We're on Acacia Street heading east now!"

 _"Roger that, Judy. I'm sending backup ASAP. Be safe!"_

"I'll try…" Judy hung up her phone and quickly followed up with Ryan and Nick.

"They're sending backup now… What should we do next?" Judy announced.

"Run, Carrots. And, don't get hit." Nick replied quickly. They were chased by a dozen Cerberus members.

.

Blood-Lunger did not chase them but stood still and slowly headed back to his black van. He sat down on the back seat and picked up his two-way radio. Then, he used his hoof pushing the button and pulled the radio near to his muzzle.

"To all Dilettantes, I allow you to use the sedative gun to shoot at them and bring the human back to me," Blood-Lunger ordered. Then, he threw away the radio aside and silently waited in the van.

Back to the chasing, the trio was still running away from the Cerberus. They rushed past the place where they had hung out earlier and continued forward. Judy noticed something as she looked back over her shoulder. She saw some of the members picking out the gun-shaped things and aiming at her and her gangs. It was a tranquilizer gun that she saw, and it shot a dart at Nick.

"NICK!" Judy shouted as she jumped hoping to block the dart way. She succeeded as she got the dart stuck on her back and slowly drifted into sleep.

"Judy!" Nick yelled back to her and braked, running back to Judy. He held her up and shook her. "No, no, no! Geez…"

Ryan stopped and looked back to his friends. Then, he looked up again and saw the Cerberus members was getting closer. So, it was time to use his bodysuit to protect his friends, and Ryan ran back to them. But, it was too late as Nick got a dart pinned on his upper arm while he tried to run, holding Judy along. He dropped Judy and himself on the floor.

"Not you too, Nick…" Ryan complained as he ran back to where Nick and Judy lying on.

As Ryan was trying to pick up Nick and Judy, one of the Cerberus members shot another tranquilizer dart at him. Fortunately, the bodysuit protected him as its promise, but it was hurt like hell for him as he shouted, "OUCH! That hurt."

Now, he looked up to the shooter, and he widened his eyes as the Cerberus surrounded him. Ryan was completely trapped, and the only way to escape was fighting all of them. So, he let out a small sighed, stood on guard, and prepared to fight. Unfortunately for him, the Cerberus was not going to fight hand-to-hand with him as some of the members aimed their tranquilizer gun at him and started to dart him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it! HEY!" Ryan hunkered down for protection as the shooters shot the darts at him.

For a while, as he had endured the shooting, one of the darts stuck on his skin where it was not covered by his bodysuit. He flinched as the dart hit and slowly looked at the dart that stuck on the back of his right hand. Then, he felt something weird, his head began to dizzy, and his body started to heavy.

 _Wow, this was new… I didn't test with this drug before…_ Ryan thought. _I have to endure it…_

As he shakily stood up and drunkenly walked to his sleeping friends, his vision was hazy, but he tried to hold up the drug. His breathing started to be heavy and fast, and he slowly walked toward Nick and Judy. Then, his legs stopped moving and dropped him down on his knees. He was not unconscious yet, but he could not move any longer. Ryan outstretched his hand out trying to grab his friends.

Then, one of the Cerberus members, who was large with a bear-shaped body, was walking toward Ryan with a baseball bat in his paws. He sneaked around Ryan and stood behind him. Ryan slowly, tiredly turned his head to the member who was drawing his stick backward slowly and swung back into Ryan's head. And, that was what Ryan could remember.

* * *

 **Present, Ryan Holding Block**

 _Okay, now I remembered… But, still, don't know what this place is…_ Ryan continued his thinking.

Then, he heard something coming this way. He heard footsteps coming near to the room and it was not only one mammal. And, the footstep sound silenced as there was a shadow casting under the door frame. Then, the rattle sound of keys rang as it picked up and unlocked the iron door. And, Ryan saw four mammals walking into the room which three of them wore the white masks. And, the last one wore white sheet covering all of the body except the eyes and tail.

"You're awake." One of the white mask mammals which had big white antlers in his head said.

"W… Who are you?" Ryan asked with his blurry voice. "Wha… What do you want from me?"

"You don't need to know us, FREAK!" Another white mask mammal which had a rhino-shaped body yelled.

"Now, now, you don't need to be so harsh on him. He'll die eventually so why don't we introduce ourselves to him. Right, my Supreme Leader?" The last white mask mammal with a small fox figured body cut in and turned his head to their Supreme Leader who was nodding in approval.

"Okay… Hello, human or I should say 'Mr. Ryan Young'. I'm Swift-Fang. That tall mammal with large white antlers is Iced-Spike. And, the last moody mammal is End-Pointer. We three are the Ace of the Cerberus Society." Swift-Fang introduced and outstretched his arm toward the white sheet covered mammal. "And, this is the founder of this society, the Supreme Leader or some call 'God.'"

A few seconds passed as Ryan remained silence, he began to chuckle and laugh. "Hahaha… You guys have no sense of making codename… Hehe… But, they are better than… 'Blood-Lunger.'" Ryan continued to laugh out loud making all Ace members groaned and growled.

"How dare you laugh at the codename our God gave, HUMAN!" End-Pointer yelled at Ryan

"Yeah… Keep laughing…" Iced-Spike hissed. "You'll die painfully so laugh for the last time."

"Okay… And, what do you want from me, huh?" Ryan asked back in deadpan after he stopped his laughing.

"Oh yeah! I know that you're a celebrity of your TV Show… Umm… What's the name… Oh! 'How do This Human Live?'... Sponsored by the Mayor himself." Swift-Fang answered as he rubbed his chin and leaned toward Ryan. "So, our Supreme Leader wants to offer you a particular position in our TV Show too."

"We want you to play as a villain character who has been captured by us, and going to be executed by our Supreme Leader! Sound great, right?" He cheerfully announced and laughed at Ryan. Then, he trod back away from Ryan.

"Yes! Sound Great!" Ryan sarcastically said back, and after that, he groaned and turned his head toward the Supreme Leader, "You're not going to get away with this after you killed me. You know that right, DOG?"

"You… Human! How dare you call our God like that!" End-Pointer yelled again and forcefully stomped toward Ryan. "I'll kill you right here, right now, you filthy mouth human."

Then, the feminine voice from across the room shouted stopping the masked rhino to do anything further.

"STOP!" the Supreme Leader shouted from behind of the masked rhino and ordered again, "Leave us."

"But… This human insulted you, God." End-Pointer tried to argue, but the Supreme Leader interrupted and ordered again.

"Leave us, NOW!" Then, the Aces of the Cerberus Society obliged and slowly walked out of the room. And, the iron door shut leaving Ryan and the Supreme Leader of the Cerberus in the room.

.

"Now, what's that you want?" Ryan hissed as he darted his angry eyes to the Supreme Leader.

There was no responding from the Cerberus Leader, but instead, she moved forward to Ryan and stopped. She stood a couple steps away from Ryan and pulled off the white sheet, revealing her appearance. She was a dark gray furred jackal with a darker side-striped. She wore a white sleeveless, short skirted dress.

"I wish to personally speak with you, human." She replies lowly, sitting down across the chained human.

"Well, then. Speak…" Ryan glanced at her.

"First, I have to admit that you're the first one who pissed my subordinates off. Especially, End-Pointer, I never have to order him twice."

"Next?" Ryan interrupted.

"I have a confession." The side-striped jackal stood up moving closer to Ryan and sighed. "I have to tell you the reason why we have to eliminate you."

"And what would it be?" he asked in angry low-toned voice.

"I had a vision that-" she tried to explain, but she was interrupted by Ryan.

"Vision!? Are you saying that you're some kind of psychic, right?"

"Yes, and before you interrupt me again, let me finish first," the jackal scolded him and continued, "I had a vision that there would be an unknown creature from another realm. And, he would bring the chaos and danger to our world. Then, I had had this vision every night until you arrived. So, I knew that it was you."

Later, she paused herself for a second, looked into Ryan's eyes, and continued her story, "But, your soul wasn't the chaos one. You're the trigger of the chaos. Your presence will bring the devil out of some powerful mammals, and that, they will create a catastrophe."

The jackal paced another step closer and lifted Ryan's chin with her paws saying, "There is no other way to stop the incoming disaster without not killing you. I'm sorry…"

"BULLSHIT!" Ryan snapped making the jackal jumped back away. "How can I believe that you're not some kind of bogus psychic, huh!?"

"So, you don't believe me, do you? Then, I'll have to show you my power." The side-striped jackal paced closer Ryan again and placed her right paw on his forehead.

Then, she proved, "It was your second anniversary. The last thing you saw in your realm was that you were falling down away from rotorcraft. Your last vision was a blonde haired girl who was your lover. Her name is Alice… You made her cry every day after you arrived here. Then, you and your lover had a last connection in the dream recently. The happiest dream you and her ever had, but that dream won't ever happen again."

"Shut up!" Ryan shouted again. His heart skipped as he heard his ex-girlfriend's name and furiously growled at her. Then, he questioned her again with a cracked voice, "H… How can you be so sure about the disaster?"

"My vision was not one hundred percent sure. But, it never fails me once," the jackal then walked to where she left her white covers and wore it again. "And, I had a vision last night that you will be dead after this…"

"Every mammal will be dead nonetheless." Ryan glanced back at her.

"Yes, I agree with that statement." She finished wear her covers and walked back to Ryan again, whispering, "But for you, very soon. So, I give you a privilege of knowing my name… it's Rawa Wamkulu."

Then, Rawa walked to the iron door and opened it. And, the top three members of the Cerberus walked into the room and stood in front of Ryan. Ryan noticed one of them holding a dark fabric bag so his mind said that it was time.

Rawa walked next to her subordinates and ordered, "My Aces, it's time for execution. Bring him to the stage."

After that, Swift-Fang slowly picked the bag and covered it on Ryan's head. And, other two Aces walked aside Ryan, held his arms and dragged him out of the room.

.

For a while that Ryan had been dragged on the way, all he could see was the light that repeatedly shined and dimmed through the black fabric bag that covered his head. He could hear some voice on the way stating about him. Most of the statements were cursing him, hating him, and wishing him dead. Then, he felt the change of the floor texture as his feet were being dragged on. It was smoother than the concrete floor and making the sound as the two Aces stepped on it each step.

Then, they placed Ryan down on an old foldable chair and yanked the cover bag off his head. Ryan closed his eyes firmly as the bright light hurt his eyes and slowly opened them to observe around. He saw that he was the wooden platform, across him was a camera pointing at him, and nearly hundreds of masked mammals busied themselves. After a quick observation, he heard the locking sounds from below him and behind him.

He flinched as he heard the sounds and began to shook himself. He heard the rattle sounds of chain and shackle that locked him on the chair. Ryan started frightening as his time was ended soon. He took a deep breath to calm down and hoped that his friends or some mammals to come and save him. Then, he remembered something.

 _Where is my phone?_ Ryan thought, then he slightly shook his right leg. He felt that his phone was with him all the time. He softly snorted and faintly smiled.

 _My phone is still with me… I hoped the police could triangulate my phone signal…_

"Swift-Fang, sir! We'll be ready to broadcast the human execution live show in three minutes, sir." One of the low-level members stated to Swift-Fang.

"Good, I hope that you hacked all the TV stations," Swift-Fang said.

"Yes, sir. My team and I hacked and connected to all the television station servers. And, ready to cut in our live show. Untraceable."

"Good to hear that. Now, I have to inform our leader so go back and do your thing."

"Yes, sir!"

Ryan saw the masked fox walking to Rawa and whispering something to her. Later, she nodded him in approval and walked toward Ryan. She lifted Ryan's chin up making his eyes met with her.

Then, she said, "Any last words?"

"Heh…" Ryan chuckled and gave her a sarcastically smiled, "I hope your forecast was as accurate as you said… DOG…"

Rawa huffed and swung her paw that was lifting his chin up aside, "Like I said, it never fails me once."

"There will be the first time. You know that, right?" He argued back making her groaned and walked away.

.

"We will be live in 5… 4… 3…" One of the Cerberus members announced as he counted down in silence from two, one, and he signaled the cameraman to begin broadcasting.

Ryan could see that projectors were showing the broadcasting images on the wall. He saw himself being locked and suspended on the foldable chair and topless. Then, the masked fox walked across and stopped in the middle of the screen, and he announced,

"Greeting, ladies and gentle mammals. We're the Cerberus Society, and I'm Swift-Fang. I know that right now you're trying to change the channel, but we hacked all the TV station servers. So, stop wasting time changing the channel and watch us," Swift-Fang stepped aside making Ryan's presence on the screen again.

"Now, we have your and the Mayor's favorite human here… Why we capture him? I'll answer that question later… I want to introduce our society to you first," he chuckled and stepped back in the middle of the stage again.

"The Cerberus Society was found sometimes ago by our Supreme Leader," he pointed to Rawa and continued, "Our leader has the power to see and forecast the future. She secretly prevents any harms and protects you mammals and us. For a long time, we kept ourselves secret and controlled the order of your society. One of our friends had been captured by Zootopia Police Department officer, and he probably leaked out our existence. So, we have to make an official announcement."

"And, back to our famous human, Ryan Young." Swift-Fang slightly stepped aside and outstretched his arm toward Ryan, "Our leader had the visions that he would cause chaos and disaster to this world. So, to avoid such an event, our leader will execute the human by herself to show you."

After the Swift-Fang's statements had ended, Rawa picked up a kukri from one of her underlings and walked next to Ryan. Every step of her paced making Ryan's heart began to race and pound harder. His breath became shorter and faster. His body shook as his heart flooded with adrenaline. Then, Rawa stopped standing adjacent to Ryan. She slowly lifted up her kukri and pointed at Ryan's neck. He slowly looked up to her eyes.

"I thought you prepared to die, Ryan," she whispered.

"Can't help…" Ryan shakily mumbled back, "When a big knife points at my throat and ready to slice my neck, I'm lucky enough to not wetting myself. Don't you agree, Rawa?"

"Still have a joke, huh? So, Goodbye, human." Rawa lowly said back and pulled back her knife preparing to cut his throat, but,

"We lost the signal! Someone is hacking our server! No, we're hacked…" One of the members stated as all of the computers could not be accessible. The broadcasting screens turned into black, but there was a loud screech sound came out from the speakers. Then, the screens were running and showed a familiar male rabbit.

" _*Thud… Thud…*_ Are we live yet?... Oh, okay, okay… *Ahem* Hello, every mammal and Cerberus. It's me, your favorite host, Steve Toothart. Now, I have an announcement to all of you, Cerberus. We and all ZPD officers have located your hideout and surrounded you. Also, 5 platoons of Zootopia Special Force have infiltrated and ready to use force if you don't cooperate and release Mr. Ryan Young."


	14. Chapter 10 - Cerberus Part 2

**CHAPTER 10 'CERBERUS PART 2'**

* * *

 **Several Hours Earlier, Acacia Street**

A while moment passed, Judy and Nick were lying on the pavement, sleeping in tranquility. They were fast asleep by the darts that struck on them. But, their silence moment was short as there was a siren sound from the several police cruisers getting closer to them. The siren sound was loud enough to wake a sleeping beauty. Judy's long, high-sensitive ears peaked up to the direction of the siren sound.

"Urghhh…" Judy groaned and pushed herself up sitting.

She looked around and saw her boyfriend slept next to her. She tiredly reached toward Nick and shook him.

"Nick… Wake up…" she mumbled.

"Hmm… 5 minutes…" Nick moaned and slightly rolled himself away, the rabbit sighed in disbelief.

Then, she stood up and stretched herself. Judy let out a small snorted, jumped up, and dropped down on Nick's stomach.

"Ack!" the fox yelped and held the place where she land. After that, Judy jumped out and stood to look at him.

"Carrots! What's the meaning of this?" Nick whined, still holding his stomach.

"Nick! Ryan's gone! They took him!" Judy stated back and folded her arms on her chest.

"Oh… Boy… Judy, what time is it, now?" Nick slowly stood up.

"It's 5.50 PM, Geez… We have been out for 20 minutes…" Judy groaned as she looked into her phone screen.

Later, the police cruisers braked and hailed next to them, and a dozen of ZPD officers was getting out of their cruisers and gathered around Nick and Judy. And, the Chief of the Precinct 1 walked through the officers and stood in front of Nick and Judy with his raging eyes. Chief Bogo observed his off-duty officers and sighed in worry.

"Hopps, Wilde, where is the human?" Bogo asked slowly.

"Uhh… We lost him, sir…" Judy replied with a sheepish smile on her face.

"The Cerberus… they took him, sir…" Nick added and gave a sheepish smile too.

Chief Bogo's face turned into furious and groaned angrily stomping around. Then, slowly, he calmed himself down and looked back at Judy and Nick again. He saw that his two small subordinates were frightened and shocked by his action. The cape buffalo gradually softened his face, wearing out his aggressive mood.

"Are you two okay?" He softly asked surprising them.

"Umm… We're okay… A bit dizzy, but we're fine, sir!" Judy hesitatingly answered.

"Aren't you mad at us, sir?" Nick softly asked back.

"Yes, I am mad at you two…" Bogo stated back at them with angry eyes, glancing at them. "But, from what Officer Clawhauser told me, you two were being attacked before acknowledging my warning. Also, you were drugged by the tranquilizer. So, it can't be helped."

"So, what are we gonna do, sir?" Nick asked again.

"We have to find him as fast as we can," Bogo promptly responded and turned around, looking at his subordinates. Then, he began to order, "Wolford, Delgato, investigate the scene, finding tire tracks and checking with traffic cam. Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, interview the neighbors, finding information about the situations. Pennington, Andersen, secure the scene."

Then, the buffalo chief looked back to the rabbit and added, "And, Hopps calls to his phone, I'll tell our tech supports to triangulate the signal."

"Chief, sir. I don't think it's a good idea to call him. If the Cerberus hear the ringtone, they probably destroy his phone, and we would have lost him forever, sir." Nick interjected.

"Do you have any better idea to locate him, Wilde?" The Chief questioned back sternly.

A moment of silent awkward passed, Judy mumbled something under her breath as if she remembered something.

"Chief, sir. I know how to find Ryan." She happily replied. "I'll call to Harry for help."

"Harry? Oh! Miss Incanda… Okay, Hopps. Make a call." Bogo ordered.

"Yes, sir."

.

After several minutes of phone conversation passed as the rabbit caller slowly formed her smile during the call, "Thanks, Harry. I'll see you in precinct soon," Judy ended the call and walked up to her boss with her partner.

"Chief Bogo, sir. Harry will come to the precinct soon. So, Nick and I will go to the station for helping Harry out. Is that okay with you, sir?"

"No," the Chief immediately said back. "You can't go to the precinct without changing back into your uniform. I'll let Wolford and Delgato drop you two at your apartment, then the precinct. So, be quick."

"Thank you, sir" Judy and Nick saluted in unison and walked to where Wolford and Delgato. Then, they began their journey.

The cape buffalo still stood at the crime scene and observed around, looking for new environmental evidence, but there was nothing more to search. All evidence they had were dozens of tranquilizer darts and tire prints. So, he walked up to neighbors interviewing team and told them that he and the rest would go back to the precinct. Then, Chief Bogo signaled all the rest of the officers to move back to the station.

"I hoped that they could locate that human…" Fangmeyer mumbled as he and his bear partner walked around the neighborhood, finding more information from eyewitnesses.

"Hmm? Are you interested in the human?" Grizzoli asked back.

"No, I'm not!" the tiger said back instantly. "But, my wife and her friends are… They didn't stop talking about him since his first episode. She even forced me to watch the show on my day off and asked me about him all the time."

After Fangmeyer had finished his grousing, the bear laughed and pat on his partner's shoulder, saying, "Yeah… It happens to my girlfriend too. She followed every episode of his life. I still don't know why this show is entertaining. But, for the bright side, it made the public accepting this human."

"Not only my wife and her friends, my cousin's daughter crazy about him too! He said that his daughter was studying and training to enter the force for meeting him! I can't believe it, Grizzoli," Fangmeyer continued complaining, waving his paws in the air.

"C'mon, Fangmeyer. Stop complaining and finishing our job here," the polar bear said making his partner sighed.

"Fine… Let's finish our job."

* * *

 **7.50 PM at ZPD Precinct One**

"Nick! Hurry up! Harry is here already," Judy said as she hopped out of the police cruiser that assigned to her colleagues, Wolford and Delgato. Then, she ran into the precinct without wasting time.

"Slow down, Fluff." Nick stepped out of the cruiser and followed Judy into the precinct.

As they arrived inside of the station, they saw Harry standing at the reception table, chatting with Benjamin. But, she did not come alone, she was with the mayor's filming crews making Judy and Nick confused.

However, there was no time for doubt, they walked toward Harry and said, "Hey, Harry! Hey, everyone!"

"Ah! Good evening, Judy and Officer Wilde," Harry greeted back.

"Good evening, sir," Nick said and outstretched his paw out. "So, you must be the mayor's tech support, right?"

"Oh, yes. I'm Harridia Incanda. At your service," Harry shook his paw and continued. "So, are we ready to find Ryan?"

"Yes, of course. But, why are the filming crews here?" Judy asked and pointed to them.

"Oh… After I had informed the mayor about Ryan captivity, he sent them for help. But, I don't know whether they're useful or not," Harry whispered to Judy and Nick. "So, let's get started."

"Okay, let's go," Judy replied.

Then, they started to walk into the advanced part of the precinct, Nick's jaw dropped in awesome as he had never been in this part before. For his eyes, this cyber lab room was so modern and technologically advanced as there were so many of weird looking machines and equipment. Nick was thrilled and excited, but he noticed that his partner and Harry seemed not to be excited with him. So, he concealed his excitement and slowly followed them.

"So, you had been here before, right?" Nick questioned.

"Yes. After I had got Ryan's phone, we had to use this cyber lab for modifying his phone," Judy answered.

"Ah… I see… So, why are we here again, Fluff?" He asked again.

"Remember why we had to get Ryan's phone at the first time?" Judy said as she looked back to him. "At that point, Chief Bogo wanted us to take his phone for installing GPS tracking. And now, we need Harry's help for finding him."

.

A moment passed, they walked into the cyber lab and to their last used table. The porcupine tech support turned on the computer and waited for it to be ready. As the computer was ready to use, Harry plugged her external hard disk and opened the GPS tracker program. Then, the computer monitor showed them the 2D map of Zootopia city and the blue dot blinking on the map, locating on the ZPD Precinct One.

"Harry… Isn't that our location?" Judy asked as she cocked her head in confused.

"That's right. The blue dot is our location," Harry stated and began to type. "For Ryan's position… I have to enter his phone code and… hit enter."

After Harry had hit the 'Enter' button on the keyboard, the map on the computer screen started moving and stopped showing the blinking red dot, but other than the blinking red dot was the blank yellow area. And, that made all of three mammals had a dumbfounded face on them.

"Umm… Miss… What is that area?" the confused fox asked and leaned closer to the screen.

"I… I don't know… I'll zoom out the map and… Oh! Let's change into satellite image," Harry said as she moved the mouse, scrolled the mouse scroll backward, and click the button labeled 'Satellite Image' on the monitor.

Then, the screen changed from the 2D map into satellite image showing that the blinking red dot located in the lower part of Sahara Square. And, the computer screen showed the precise number of latitude, longitude, and the area name after the red dot stopped blinking.

"Here, officers. We have found Ryan's location," the porcupine happily said and pointed at the screen. "He is in the abandoned building somewhere between Delta Road and Beach Promenade. I'll print you the map and information."

"Thanks, Harry."

* * *

 **9.00 PM at Bullpen, ZPD Precinct One**

As Chief Bogo gave the order to gather all available officers in the bullpen, the room was filled with unfamiliar faces of night-shift officers, some day-shift officers that came back from the crime scene, and two off-duties who were Judy and Nick. All of them was chatting, arm wrestling, and napping waiting for debriefing from their boss.

"Quiet!" The buffalo chief roared after he walked into the room and yanked the door shut making every officer sat back and paid full attention to their boss.

"Alright, everyone," he stopped at the podium dropping the folders on it and continued, "By now, you may know why you're here… Yes, the human has been captured and kidnapped to somewhere we don't know."

"But, Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, and the mayor's technological expert found him," he pointed his hoof to where Judy and Nick sat. "Hopps, Wilde, move here and report what you found."

"Yes, sir!" the fox and the rabbit replied in unison and walked to the front the room.

For the first time of them to report in front of their boss' and colleagues' eyes, their hearts raced in exciting, and their faces were growing warm with the sheepish smile on them. Looking at each other and both looking back to their boss, Chief Bogo nodded signaling them to begin the situation report.

With no time wasted, Nick collected all his courage, cleared his throat, and started, "Good Evening, my fellow officers. My partner and me, with the help from the mayor's tech support, have found where our human is…"

Then, Nick signaled Judy to turn off the lights and place the map images of the location on the projector. And, the white screen shined and showed the map image of the lower part of Sahara Square with the red dot in the center of it.

"From the location of the GPS tracker as the locator stop and not move, it stated that this is where Ryan has been held. He has been in the abandoned building somewhere in between Delta Road and Beach Promenade." Then, the screen changed into street view images of the building.

"From the information that the Department of Public Works and Town Planning gave us, this building has been abandoned and not maintained for a decade." The image changed to the construction blueprint. And, the fox elaborated as he pointed to one small square room in the diagram. "For my opinion, there is a high possibility that Ryan is locked in this room since there is not window and air duct access except a door."

After he had finished his reporting, Nick signaled Judy to turn on the lights and come back to him. She did as he told, turning off the projector, turning on the lights, and moving back to him, standing by his side. Then, Nick nodded at Chief Bogo.

"Thanks, Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps. Now, you can go back to your seat," he said, waving his hoof at them to leave. "Okay, before I got back here, the mayor knew the news, and he was not satisfied with what happen to the human. So, the mayor personally ordered me to join the force with the special force."

As the latest statement left from the chief mouth, every officer in the room, including Judy and Nick, eyes widened in confused. Making some of the officers to put their paws up to ask the question, the buffalo chief instantly raised his hoof stopping them.

He then explained, "I know what you're going to ask… Why we have to join force with that anti-terrorist force… Because we're dealing with the terrorist organization named 'Cerberus Society.' Further information about it will be given in the documents I'm going to give you. Now, our job when we got there is to secure the surrounding area and support the special force as much as possible. Any questions?"

Chief Bogo handed the documents about the Cerberus to the front row officer for distributing them. And, he looked up and around, all of the officers remained silence as they understood.

"Okay, we'll roll out in 30 minutes. MOVE OUT!" The Chief ordered and looked at Judy and Nick. "Hopps, Wilde, follow me. I have a package for you two to deliver."

.

"Carrots, what do you know anything about the package?" Nick asked after he and Judy walked out of the briefing room.

"I have no idea too, Nick…" Judy answered and smirked back at him. "Have any idea from your imaginative mind, huh?"

"Hmm…" he rubbed his chin and closed in thinking while both of them were on the way to their boss room. "I guess it's something belong to Ryan."

"I think so."

 _*Knock… Knock…*_

The fox hit the Chief's door twice as he and his partner stood in front of the door.

"Come in!" Chief Bogo shouted from inside his room.

The rabbit and the fox opened to door walking to the prepared seat that set across their boss. The door closed, the buffalo chief stood up and walked to his safe that attached to the wall behind him. He rolled the combination of numbers and stopped as he finished, then pulled out a black hard case with a single blue-striped across it, labeled 'Government Approved.' He placed the case on his desk and slid forward to his subordinates.

"Here's the package for Mr. Young," Bogo said.

"What's inside, sir?" Judy asked as she and Nick gave him a hopeful look for him to answer.

"Ask Mr. Young, not me!" he yelled back. "By the way, the Mayor want you two to join the strike team. So, you can get your gears at the armory. Now, go preparing yourself."

"Yes, sir!" Judy and Nick saluted in unison and left the room.

.

On the way to the ZPD armory, the fox with the black case in his hand could notice that his partner was over exciting as her eyes and smile widened. Nick exhaled a small sigh and looked at his partner endearingly.

"You sure are excited about the raid, huh?" Nick said as he gave her a faint smile.

"Yes! I want to do this kind of action for a long time. I haven't felt so thrilled since our night howler case," Judy cheerfully answered.

"Yeah, yeah…" he sighed. "This time won't be the same as the night howler case, Fluff. We didn't fight just one or two mammals, we fought the whole organization… We have to be careful."

"I know…" Her ears drooped backward.

"C'mon, Carrots," Nick patted and gently rubbed between her ears. "We'll get through this as always and rescue our friend."

Nick could see her smile coming back. Then, he placed his arm on her shoulder and pulled her to his side. Giving her an assured smile, he continued, "Hey, Carrots. Let's see what inside the case."

"Shouldn't we have to ask Ryan first, Slick?" Judy scolded.

"Aww… C'mon, Fluff. He's gonna tell us eventually. So, why don't we opened and take a peek at it," he slowly unlocked the hard case, hearing clicking sounds of opening, then waited for his partner to agree with him.

"Alright, just one peek and no word, okay?"

"No word," Nick slowly opened the case. "Now, our doubt is solved… Oh…"

Judy saw that Nick widened his eyes after he looked into the case. So, she moved aside next to him, tiptoed, and looked into the case. Her eyes widened same as him.

"Oh…"

* * *

 **0.00 AM at ZPD assembly point**

After the debriefing, all of the officers including Judy and Nick stood in line waiting for the final pep talk from Chief Bogo. They wore full blue armors with a riot shield and a standard police baton. Then, five black vans Labeled 'ZSF' braked and parked next to the parked police cruisers. The army of the special forces marched off the vans and stood behind the group of ZPD Officers.

All of them wore black armors and helmets and held a high velocity, automatic tranquilizer rifle. It was sure that they made the ZPD Officers jealous of their advanced weapons. But, the special force was deserved to have it since they had been training harder and rougher than the mere police could handle.

"Hey, Fluff. Looked at their rifle…" Nick whispered.

"I know… it's cool…"

"Why don't we have that rifle in our force…"

"Because it's too forceful for arresting criminals."

"Aww… But, I don't think it could match with the awesomeness of Ryan's package. Right, Carrots?"

"Yes, I agree. But, I think the mayor shouldn't do this. It's wasting the tax money."

"I think he's planning on something."

Then, the Chief of the ZPD Precinct One walked and stopped in front of the joint army of ZPD Officers and the special force.

Looking around and crossing his hooves behind his back, he announced, "Good Morning, everyone. I have nothing much to say since everyone here knows and good at what you do. So, I'm gonna tell your duties again."

He slightly paced around and looked at the army. "To ZPD Officers, your duties are securing the surrounding area, arresting any mammals which were not one of us and leaving the area, preventing the news reporters from getting into the area, and supporting ZSF units if they're in need."

He stopped pacing and looked straight to the special force. Then, he continued, "To all ZSF units, your duties as the mayor ordered are raiding the building, capturing the Cerberus members as many as you can, and securing the building. But, for the first platoon, your first priority is to rescue Mr. Ryan Young who has been held captive. And, you have to perform with two of my officers, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde."

He pointed to those two making all members of ZSF glanced at them. The rabbit and the fox flinched as they were looked by others with disbelief eyes, but then, the Chief continued, "It was the mayor's command, and he wanted them delivering the package to the human as soon as possible. So, I recommend that you should help them… That's all, move out!"

"Yes, sir."

.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde!" One of the ZSF units moved forward making the duo looked back at him.

"Yes?" Judy asked looking at the incoming black panther.

"I'm Captain Matthew Lance. I'm the leader of the first platoon," Matthew greeted them and put his paw out for shaking.

"Officer Judy Hopps. Pleased to meet you, Captain. And, this is my partner, Officer Nick Wilde," they shook their paws.

"It's been an honor to finally meet two Zootopia heroes and finest police officers," Matthew said making Judy blushed, and Nick embarrassed.

"Thanks, Cap. But, I think the word 'Heroes' was better suited you guys, the ZSF," Nick humbled.

"Whatever, officer," Matthew chuckled and turned back. "Now, you two follow me. I have to introduce you my team and explain the raid plan for you."

Then, they walked into one of the black vans along with the eyes of the other officers and some ZSF units looked at them as the three walked past. It was uncomfortable for Judy and Nick while they were walking to the vans, but they had to bare and followed up with the black panther.

.

As Judy and Nick got into the vans, all the eyes in the van glanced at them. They felt more uncomfortable from the intimidating looks, but they knew that they were just rookies comparing to the special force. So, they took an available seat and waited for Matthew to begin his plan.

"Alright, listen up!" Matthew announced and pointed his finger at Judy and Nick. "I would like to introduce you our Zootopia Heroes, Officer Hopps, and Officer Wilde."

Nothing but silence, every mammal in black armors glanced at them and looked back to their leader as Matthew made a loud 'Ahem' sound and showed the building blueprint. "Okay, now, according to the intel I got from Chief Bogo, there is a possibility that our victim being held here."

The driver started the engine and drove off while Matthew still stood and explained the plan. "So, our insertion point is the back of the building same as team two. For the rest, they will storm in from the front of the building and distract the attention to them. Then, we move along the passage silently and dart any mammals that are not one of ours. Easy?"

ZSF units nodded.

"Okay, Bryan, Adam, you two will babysit our guests and help them delivering the package, understood?"

"Yes, boss," an arctic wolf named Bryan cheerfully replied.

"Officer Adam, your answer?" Matthew repeated.

"Understood…" a kangaroo groaned.

"Good," Matthew paced toward the driver and spoke something with him. Then, he turned back to his team and said, "Alright, everyone. Our destination is about 3 hours away. So, take a rest and prepare yourself."

.

"Hey there, officers," Bryan greeted and sat across Nick and Judy. "I'm Specialist Bryan. I and my kangaroo friend there will be your babysitters. So, don't worry, you two won't get any scratches under our protection."

"Thanks, Bryan. I appreciate your help. Umm… what happen with your friend, huh? He seems not to be happy," Nick asked back and pointed to Adam who was not fast asleep.

"Oh! Adam hasn't been sleeping yet for 3 days straight. So, he seemed to be unhappy. But, he will be better after he has his nap," Bryan grinned.

"Uh-huh. You say you're specialist, right? So, what you specialize in?"

"In killing mammals, of course…" Bryan answered without any hesitation making Nick and Judy shocked.

"Just kidding!" he laughed and pat on Nick's shoulder. "You should see your face. It's priceless… Okay, now, Adam and I specialize in hostage rescuing and protecting."

"Oh, right…" Nick nervously chuckled.

"Okay, I'll leave you two now," Bryan stood up and grinned. "See you guys in next 3 hours. Bye!" Then, he moved back to his seat, across his partner.

"Bye…"


	15. Chapter 11 - Cerberus Part 3

**CHAPTER 11 'CERBERUS PART 3'**

* * *

 **3.20 AM Desert Area, Southern Part of Sahara Square**

"ETA 10 minutes, sir," the driver turned his head and said to the black panther. Then, he looked back to the desert as he drove off-road.

"Okay…" Matthew whispered back in reply and stood up, looking back to his teammates. "Alright, listen up! We have 10 minutes left before we reach our destination. Be prepared!"

His command was loud enough to make some mammals in the van waking up from their sleep. Now, every ZSF unit was checking their rifle and their gear. Also, Judy and Nick were checking theirs too even their effects were only a full vest armor, a riot shield, and a standard police baton and tranquilizer pistol.

"Judy, do you happen to bring your phone here?" Nick asked.

"Nick, we aren't allowed to have other communication devices while we're on the mission except for walkie-talkie," Judy stood still, letting Nick check her gears.

"So, you didn't bring your phone, right?" he mumbled.

"Unfortunately, I brought," she giggled and picked out her phone, but did not hand to Nick yet. "Why do you want to use my phone, Slick?"

"I have an idea to help us rescuing Ryan easier. I think, there is a possibility that the abandoned building might have something hackable from outside since the Cerberus use that place for their hideout, and reveal us all their doing."

"Oh… That's worth to try. I'll call Harry, hope she's still at the precinct."

Judy then turned on her phone screen and dialed to her tech expert friend. A few waiting tones of the connection with another end of the line, she heard, " _Hello… Judy?_ " Harry sleepily answered the call.

"Hey… Harry, I hoped I didn't wake you up," Judy softly said.

" _It's alright…_ "

"Are you at the precinct?"

" _Yes, Judy. The mayor wants me to standby here for supporting. So, need something?_ "

"Yes. Nick wants you to check whether the abandoned building has some hackable things or not. If it has, can you hack them?"

" _Okay, let's see…_ " Harry paused as she typed something on the keyboard and looked the screen computer. " _Your boyfriend's guess is correct._ "

"What!" Judy shouted making every mammal look at her. She blushed, covered her phone by her paws and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry…"

Then, she continued her call with Harry lowly, "How did you know?"

" _I'm the best legal hacker in Zootopia. So, it's-_ "

"No! I mean… Boyfriend and girlfriend things…"

" _Oh… Girls, I saw you on the TV. You and Nick were so closed, so while I'm here, I ask your friend, Clawhauser, to confirm the answer. That's all._ "

"Unbelievable," Judy sighed.

" _There, there. Back to my hacking mission, right now, I hack into their surveillance system. I can see the human now, he is in the closed room, no windows, and no air duct as your partner said. So, what'd you want me to do?_ "

"Carrots, let's me talk," Nick said as he reached out his paws to Judy, and she obediently handed her phone to him. "Hello, Miss Incanda. It's me, Officer Wilde. I want you to look the surveillance cameras and report us time to time via radio. And, if any unusual things happen, inform us ASAP. Okay, Miss?"

" _Roger that, Officer Wilde. It's good to have something to do. Anything else?_ "

"Umm… If there's something else you and the crews can do, do it."

" _Okay, I'm out, bye."_

 _"_ Thanks, bye," the call ended.

10 minutes passed as Judy, Nick, and the ZSF teams reached the designated insertion point, the teams marched out and stood behind the 2 vans. They stood in 2 lines separating as platoon 1 and platoon 2. Judy and Nick stood with the platoon 1, they could see the police cruisers and other three black vans on the way to the other side of the building.

"Okay, teams! This is it. Our hostage is in that building and needs our help. Fortunately, our two guests told me that they could help our infiltration go smoother with surveillance reporting from their friend. So, I changed my plan… The platoon 3 to 5 will standby outside with the ZPD Officers. And, I'll order them later," Matthew announced as he stood in front of the team.

"Okay, platoon 2, search, capture and secure on the second floor. If there's a hostage, rescue. For platoon 1, the first floor with me. Move out!"

The members of two ZSF teams nodded in agreement and began to move out to the abandoned building backdoor.

* * *

 **3.35 AM**

Team one stood against the outer wall of the building following by team two. The Captain craned his head slightly out of the wall and saw two masked mammals with brute weapons guarding the backdoor. After looking for seconds, he turned back and signaled to his teams by his paws language.

Then, two of the ZSF units swiftly, silently moved to the open area aiming their rifles to the guards and darted them down. Two ZSF units nodded signaling to the rest of the teams.

"Miss Incanda, make us invisible from surveillance cameras," Matthew radioed.

" _Roger that, Captain. Now, you're invisible to the cam,_ " Harry radioed back.

Matthew slightly stretched up his paw, gesturing the teams to follow him. They quietly moved toward the back door, then one of them slid a spy camera under the door frame and swirled it, seeing behind the door.

"Clear, sir," he whispered.

Matthew nodded and slowly opened the door, and he stood at the corner aiming his rifle forward. Then, the rest of the team moved into the building as their queue.

* * *

 **3.40 AM**

5 minutes after they were breaching, the ZSF teams walked along the hallway silently. As they reached to the stairway, the platoon 2 ran upstairs, and the platoon 1 continued forward.

"Officer Wilde," Matthew whispered as Judy and Nick stood by his side. "Where is the room?"

"Through this hallway, turn right, go straight to the end, and turn left. And, the room is on the left, Cap. It would take about 15 minutes to be there," Nick quietly answered.

"Then, we have to move fast-"

" _Two incoming hostiles, on your right!_ " Harry alerted.

Instinctively, Matthew turned to his right ducking and shot two darts to the two Cerberus members. Without a chance to warn other, those two slowly dropped themselves sleeping. Before, they were falling, two of ZSF units charged, held and dragged them out of the way.

"That was closed… Thanks, Miss," Matthew thanked.

" _No problem, Cap._ "

Then, the platoon 1 with two ZPD Officers continued moving out through the hallway.

* * *

 **4.00 AM**

They took their time up to 20 minutes since there were obstacles along the way. While they were on their way, they lost the way, they darted some Cerberus members and hunt down some of them. Later, they finally reached the room where Ryan was being held captive.

" _Captain, there are 15 masked hostiles and one mammal concealing the body with white muumuu, coming to your way. Please be advised, they are outnumbering your team and fully armed. Find a room to hide…_ " Harry warned through the radio.

After the Captain heard the warning, he quickly signaled his team to move into the room across to the designated room. He opened the door letting his team as he aimed his rifle toward the direction of the incoming hostiles. The black panther slowly paced backward into the room, then quietly shut the door.

"Bryan, do you bring the tablet?" Matthew noiselessly asked.

"Yes, boss…" Bryan answered and picked out his tablet handing to his boss. "Here, sir."

"Thanks, Bryan," the Captain took the tablet and radioed to Harry. "Miss Incanda, show me what they're doing."

" _Roger that, streaming feed to your tablet._ "

Then, the tablet screen changed into live feeds from the surveillance cameras. Matthew clicked on the feed that showing the live streaming of Ryan's holding cell and showed to other team members. They could see four of the Cerberus members pacing and blabbering at Ryan, but they could not hear.

"Miss, there is no sound… can you make it happens?" The Captain asked.

" _The surveillance cameras don't have a microphone installed. There's no sound, Captain._ "

"Harry, use Ryan's phone as a microphone," Judy interjected.

" _Good idea, Judy. I'll try… And, connected. Sending sound feed to your tablet…"_

 _Swift-Fang:_ Okay… Hello, human! Or I should say 'Mr. Ryan Young'. I'm Swift-Fang. The tall mammal with large white antlers is Iced-Spike. And, the last moody mammal is End-Pointer. We three are the Aces of the Cerberus Society…

"What a lame codename…" Matthew grumbled, then looked to Judy and Nick. "Officers, do you know anything about Aces?"

"It's the top rank of the Cerberus Society. They claimed that they're highly skilled members, and they could do anything if their leader agrees," Judy answered and focused back to the tablet.

 _Swift-Fang:_ … been captured by us, and going to be executed by our Supreme Leader…

Judy and Nick's eyes widened, jaws dropped as they heard about Ryan's execution.

"Oh… No, Ryan… Nick, they're gonna kill him. We need to save him now!" Judy began to worry making Nick placed the hard case and tried to calm her.

"Calm down, Judy! If we do anything now, they will surely kill him and us too," Nick soothed and held Judy's shoulders gazing into her eyes. "They said that they're going to show the execution, right?"

Judy nodded.

"So, they're not gonna kill him now, and we have time for carefully striking them," Nick continued and patted her head.

 _Ryan:_ … You know that right, DOG…

Nick flinched as he heard Ryan's statement. "Oh, boy…" He facepawed and slightly shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe him…"

* * *

 **4.30 AM**

A moment passed as the first team, and two ZPD Officers paid attention to the tablet, they saw three Aces walked out of the door leaving Ryan and the Cerberus leader in the room. They could see Ryan glancing at the leader and angrily said,

 _Ryan:_ Now, what's that you want?

There was no response from the Cerberus Leader, but instead, she stepped forward to Ryan. She stood a step away from Ryan and revealed her appearance as she pulled off the white cover.

"That's a side-striped jackal… It can't be…" Matthew shocked as he saw the jackal on the screen.

"What's it, Cap?" Nick asked back with a doubtful face.

"She should be dead 3 years ago… I… I…" Matthew's voice cracked. "I killed her…"

 _Rawa:_ I wish to personally speak with you…

"I darted her, and she fell down to the waterfall…" Matthew mumbled.

"Captain, who is she?" Judy asked.

"Her name is Rawa Wamkulu. She claimed that she is clairvoyant, and she is a daughter of Sultan Mulet Wamkulu of Aandhi, one of the most powerful mammals in this world. She left her father and roamed in Zootopia and other countries," Matthew explained after he calmed himself down.

"So, she is psychic… Why did she leave her father, Cap?" Nick continued questioning.

"Sultan Mulet, he is greedy and stubborn… If he happens to want something, he must have it and own it at all cost. But, Rawa didn't like his greediness and left the family," he answered.

 _Rawa:_ … The happiest dream you and her ever had, but that dream won't ever happen again…

 _Ryan:_ Shut up!

Ryan's voice distracted their attention.

 _Ryan:_ H… How can you be so sure about the disaster?

"Nick, she's trying to get to him," Judy mumbled.

"No, Judy. He's better than that…"

* * *

 **5.20 AM**

 _Rawa:_ My Aces, it's time for execution. Bring him to the stage…

Judy, Nick, and the ZSF team eyes widened as they saw one of Aces used the black fabric bag covering Ryan's head. They picked up his both arms and dragged him out of the room. Matthew changed the feed image to follow up the human. Ryan had been dragged through the hallway by Iced-Spike and End-Pointer, following by Rawa, Swift-Fang, and a dozen of the Cerberus members. And, the last feed image was showing that Ryan being dragged through the door, and there was no more feed.

"Miss Incanda, we can't see behind the door. Aren't there any surveillance cameras behind the door?" Matthew asked through the radio.

" _No, Captain. There is no surveillance camera beyond this door,_ " Harry radioed back.

"Okay, thanks," Matthew looked back to his team and ordered. "We have to move out, now."

Every mammal nodded in agreement. Then, the Captain slightly opened the door of the room where he and his team hid, and looked around the hallway. After he was sure that the corridor was cleared, he slowly opened the door fully and led the team quietly. He and the team followed along the way until they reached the door that headed to where Ryan was last seen.

" _This is Bravo leader to Alpha leader,_ " the leader of platoon 2 called through the radio.

"This is Alpha leader, report," Matthew radioed back.

" _We swept all the second floor, there are cleared. All the hostile darted, over._ "

"Good job, Bravo leader. Come down and give us support."

" _Copy that._ "

As Matthew finished radioing, he and his team stood against the wall waiting for breaching. He signaled one of his units to use the spy cam and observe under the door frame. There was nothing beyond the door, so he indicated clearing to breach. Then, Matthew silently opened the door and took the corner aiming his rifle forward. And, His team moved passing the door, and he followed them after closed the door.

They moved quietly along the hallway until they reached the open area. It was an indoor stadium with a lot of seats surrounding the area. They moved in and found a place to hide behind the cover. Judy and Nick slightly craned their head off the cover and observed the area. They saw nearly hundreds of masked being occupied, some working on the computers, some working on the TV camera. Then, they saw Ryan was being dragged by two big Aces and dropped on the foldable chair, and one of the Aces yanked off the black fabric bag off Ryan's head. His ankles and wrists were locked on the seat by two masked mammals.

* * *

 **5.57 AM**

"Swift-Fang, sir! We'll be ready to broadcast the human execution live show in three minutes, sir," Judy heard one of the low-level members saying to Swift-Fang with her high sensitive ears.

"Good, I hope that you hacked all the TV stations," Swift-Fang said.

"Yes, sir. My team and I hacked and connected to all the TV station servers. And, ready to cut in our live show. Untraceable." The Cerberus member replied.

"Nick…" Judy whispered as she stepped next to him. "They're going to start the show in 3 minutes, and they already hacked all the TV station servers."

"Roger that, Carrot." Nick softly replied and pressed his radio button. "Miss Incanda, are you there?"

" _I'm here, Officer Wilde,_ " Harry replied.

"I need you to neutralize their signal, and do something to distract them… You can use the filming crews to help you."

" _Roger that, Officer Wilde._ "

Nick released his radio button and turned his head looking Matthew, "Cap, they're going to live. What's your plan?"

"I'll order platoon 2 to sneak around and prepare the attack from that position," Matthew pointed to the other side of the open area. "And, After Miss Incanda completes her distraction, we'll storm in and clear the stage for you to rescue your human friend."

"Nick, Nick…" Judy poked at her partner. "They're starting…"

* * *

 **6.00 AM**

 _Swift-Fang:_ Greeting, ladies and gentle mammals…

"This is Alpha leader to Bravo leader," Matthew whispered through his radio.

" _Bravo leader, copy,_ " The second platoon leader replied in radio.

"Sneak around the area and take the point from there, over."

" _Roger that._ "

As he finished ordering, Matthew and his team looked at the projector screen waiting for the distraction.

 _Swift-Fang:_ … So, we have to make an official announcement…

Nothing was happening yet. Judy and Nick began to worry and radioed back to Harry.

"Harry…" Judy said with her worried voice. "They're gonna kill Ryan… Please be quick."

" _I'm penetrating their firewalls now. I'll be through them in a minute. And, the crews are preparing the distraction plan,_ " Harry hastily answered.

 _Swift-Fang:_ … our leader will execute the human by herself to show you…

Judy and Nick slightly cocked their head looking at the stage. They saw Rawa walking to Ryan with a kukri in her paw. She pointed her big knife at Ryan's throat and blabbered something with Ryan. Then, he shakily chuckled at her and said something back. Rawa smirked as she pulled back her knife slightly backward.

"Harry!" Judy shouted at the radio.

" _Hacked!_ " Harry cheered back as the screeching sound rang out of the speakers.

" _*Thud… Thud…*_ Are we live yet?... Oh, okay, okay… *Ahem* Hello, every mammal and Cerberus. It's me, your favorite host, Steve Toothart. Now, I have an announcement to all of you, Cerberus. We and all ZPD officers have located your hideout and surrounded you. Also, 10 platoons of Zootopia Special Force have infiltrated and ready to use force if you don't cooperate and release Mr. Ryan Young," Steve announced.

Rawa stopped her knife at Ryan's throat as the tip of the knife slightly pinned and cut under his skin. The blood slightly leaked from the cut and dropped on the wooden platform.

"DAMN!" she shouted as she swung her knife away, adding a small cut on Ryan's neck.

"Ahh! That's hurt, you dog," Ryan painfully yelled at her.

Then, the ZSF platoon 1 and 2 got out of their cover, aimed their rifles to any masked mammals in the vicinity, and shot. Then, Matthew picked up his radio leaning his back against the cover and radioed.

"Charlie, Delta, Echo. Breach!"

" _Copy that,_ " All three remaining platoon leaders replied in unison.

He and his team slowly moved from cover to cover closer to the center stage as the platoon 2 did the same. They began to trap them, but End-Pointer made the way as he ran tackling ZSF units making them flew away hitting the wall and seats. They moaned in pain as the masked rhino made the passage to the backstage door and shouted, "God, this way!"

Then, Blood-Lunger made his way toward Rawa avoiding the darts and covered her with his underlings.

"Supreme Leader, please escape. I'll delay them," he stated.

Rawa remained silent, nodded at him, and ran along the way that End-Pointer made for her and other Cerberus members. As Blood-Lunger was sure that his leader escaped, he ordered his underlings, "To all Dilettantes, I allow you to use the tranquilizer gun to shoot them all."

After the order was stated, some of his underlings picked out their tranquilizer gun and shot back. But, since the ZSF units were wearing full armors, and their tranquilizer rifles were more advanced. They were more powerful as they gradually darted them down.

Blood-Lunger saw that he and his underlying were outnumbered, so he ordered them to retreat and hid away. As they had retreated, the ZSF platoon 1 and 2 moved to the backstage door and followed the escaping members. But, Judy and Nick ran toward Ryan who had been locked on the chair, blood bleeding out of his neck.

Bryan and Adam followed them and aimed their rifles around covering the area.

"Ryan!" Judy shouted as she stopped in front of Ryan, followed by Nick. "Are you alright?"

"Alive… Thanks for coming," Ryan mumbled and gave a faint smile to them.

"Uhh… Your neck is breeding, Ryan," Nick worried and tried to unlock the shackles.

"Just a small cut… Not deep…" Ryan replied as he felt his wrists and ankles free.

Then, Ryan stood up rubbing his wrists and shaking his legs, and he stretched his body. He wore and zipped up his bodysuit again. Now, Ryan could feel himself a free man again and grin.

"Thanks again, Judy, Nick," he said, wiping his blood on his throat. "So, what's the plan?"

"Rescue you and deliver you this package," Nick answered and handed the hard case to Ryan. "Your Xmas gift is coming early for you."

Ryan picked up the hard case and slowly opened the single blue-striped case. Ryan's eyes widened as he saw his familiar thing inside. He saw his loaded pistol with blue-striped on it, and 2 spare magazines with weird looking bullets. It was the rubber bullets. But, he saw another thing in the case, it was not his knife. It was a foldable pocket knife with an unbreakable blunt-tipped and toothed blade.

"Nick, Judy, this is not my knife…" Ryan picked the knife out and saw the note under it.

"Hmm? What's this?" he then read, "Since your knife cannot modify to be less life-threatening, so I give you this knife instead. Don't worry your old knife is under possessed by ZPD. Mayor Lionheart…"

Ryan looked at his new knife again, folded and put it in his pocket. Then, He picked up his pistol, unloaded its magazine, and slid back reloading. Ryan holstered his gun on his left side and put 2 spare magazines in his pocket.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" Nick said as he picked out something from his pocket and handed it. "Here, your baton."

"Thanks, Nick," Ryan took his baton back.

While Ryan was checking his new effects, Blood-Lunger slightly cocked his head looking at them. He was sure that there was no mammal else except them. So, he showed up along his underlings.

"Well, well…" Blood-Lunger announced. "You three again and plus two… This time, I won't let you alive again."

Then, he laughed devilishly as his underlings slowly showed up. There were 21 of them including himself. Ryan glanced back to him.

"This time won't be same as the last time, Blood-Lunger," Ryan repeated back in a deadpan and looked around. He could see three of them was aiming their tranquilizer guns at him.

"Nick, Judy and you two stay behind me… I'll show you my CQC skill," he said to his friends and two ZSF units, then he smirked, looking back at Blood-Lunger who remained silent.

The elk laughed out loud along with the Cerberus members, "You… Only one human? Dare to fight 20 of us-"

* _Bang… Bang… Bang…_ * The sound of three gunshots thundered following by the ringing sound of three bullet shells. The masked mammals with the tranquilizer guns fell, dropping on the ground.

"17, now…" Ryan interrupted. Then, he picked his baton with his left hand and swung extending it. He aimed his pistol forward with his right hand supporting by his left wrist.

"You…" Blood-Lunger groaned, but he continued to intimidate back. "You cannot withstand the storm, human."

"Hey…" Ryan said back and gave a challenging smile. "You know what… I am the storm…"

"Urghhh… Kill him!" Blood-Lunger snapped and pointed at Ryan. "KILL THEM ALL!"


	16. Chapter 12 - Cerberus Part 4

**CHAPTER 12 'CERBERUS PART 4'**

* * *

 **6.10 AM, Ruined Indoor Stadium, the Abandoned Building**

 _Now focus, Ryan…_ he thought, seeing a group of masked mammals ran toward him, some pounced, some jumped, and some readied to swung their brute weapons. Ryan was fully focused, it was like magic as everything around him became slower and slower.

 _First, they have no ranged weapons…_ he continued thinking. _Second, I have my gun back, and its recoil force is softer as it uses the rubber bullets._

Ryan leaped aside avoiding the masked lion who pounced on him, then he pulled the trigger and shot at its nape.

* _BANG!_ * "Ack!" the masked lion yelped painfully before knocked out.

 _16… This is going to be easy,_ he smirked again and pointed his gun at the incoming masked wolf between its eyes. Then, without hesitation, Ryan pulled another trigger.

As the wolf dropped down, another masked mammal swung his baseball bat meant to hit Ryan's head. But, Ryan swiftly ducked, pointed his gun under its chin, and shot at its jawline.

 _14… 13…_ he was still counting in mind as he rolled to his right side and stood up back to his aiming stance. Then, two masked jaguars pounced at him together, but Ryan jumped backward avoiding their claws and hammered down on one of their paws with his baton. It screamed painfully, rolling itself on the floor. Ryan bounced back again avoiding another jaguar who swung his claw trying to scratch him.

Then, he aimed at the jaguar's forehead and flawlessly shot a headshot. The knocked jaguar flew backward and hit the ground. The previous jaguar that Ryan hit its paws stood up holding a baseball bat, charged to Ryan and swung slamming down, but missed. Ryan hopped and rolled aside. He glanced back to the jaguar aiming his gun at its temple and shot.

 _12… 11… h_ e stood up, dusting off. Ryan looked around as no Cerberus members were daring to attack him. He chuckled and backed to his stance again, waiting for the incoming attack.

"Hey…" Ryan challenged at them teasingly. "No one wants to play with me? That's not fun…"

After he had said, Ryan taunted as he lowered his guard and joyfully smiled. His acted was sure making all the Cerberus members including Blood-Lunger angrily groaned. One of the members picked up the tranquilizer gun from his superior and aimed back at Ryan. But, it was too late as Ryan instantly shot him first.

"Hey, hey!" Ryan playfully yelled. "I'm sure that is not your gun." _10…_

"Hmm… I didn't know that he could fight well…" Bryan admired, slightly turned his head looking at Ryan who was waltzing around with his gun. "Isn't that illegal to use that pistol?"

"No, stupid…" Adam said as he stood on guard covering the area. "Don't you see the blue-striped on his gun? It means that it's approved by the government to use. So, they must change the bullet from lethal to rubber."

"Ahh… I see," Bryan chuckled. "Well, it was a bit jealous that he could use his pistol."

Then, they saw Ryan being surrounded by five masked mammals who were slowly moving closer to him. One of them pounced on him but missed as Ryan swirled avoiding and hit at the attacker's nape with his gun. The attacker dropped but did not knock out yet. However, Ryan ignored him as he saw a small-sized masked rhino charging at him. So, Ryan stood firm and forcefully thrashed his baton to rhino's face.

The rhino stopped and downed on knees dizzying, then Ryan swiftly pointed his gun at the rhino's temple and pulled a trigger. As the rhino slowly laid down and pounded on the floor hardly making the rest of the members flinched, Ryan slowly glanced and gave the most devilish smile intimidating to them. He could felt that they were afraid, he walked toward them. He looked without blinking at them walking past the out cold mammals, but he did forget to shoot at the one who was not knocked out yet.

"Well, well…" Ryan smirked and terrorized. "I have four rounds left for four of you… Okay, who's gonna come first," he stopped walking and waved his hand at them. But, no mammals dared to fight him anymore, and three of them ran away.

"Aww… C'mon!" Ryan yelled in disbelief and shot three gunshots at the fleeing Cerberus members. After he had seen all of them pounded on the ground, Ryan looked back at the last masked bear standing. He tilted his head as he familiarized this bear, and then, his eyes widened happily as he remembered.

"Ah! It's you," Ryan cheerfully yelled. "You're the one who hit my head, right?"

Ryan paced a step toward the bear and slightly leaned forward giving a happy smile. But, the bear did not respond and hardly stepped backward. Even Ryan could not see its face, he knew that this masked bear was utterly terrified. So, Ryan teased him, "Mr. Bear, sir. Please don't be afraid. I'm asking you that you're the one who hit my head, right?"

Still, there was no response from him.

"RIGHT!?" Ryan snapped.

"Y… Yes, sir," the masked bear fearfully answered making Ryan nodded.

"Good, because I want you to feel the same when I got hit in the head," he chuckled and walked back a few steps. "Hmm… You know, Mr. Bear. In my world, they said that a bear can cut off a human head with a swipe of its paw… I want to know whether it's true or not. Can you prove it for me?"

Ryan's statement was encouraging the masked bear. He could see that the bear tested his swiping forcefully, and then, it growled threateningly.

"I take that's a yes," Ryan widened his grin, then dashed toward the bear with his right hand holding his pistol and left hand holding his baton. He saw that the bear raised his right paw up at its full extension according to Ryan's plan. A few steps left, the bear swiped its paw aiming to Ryan's head. But, Ryan instantly slid down and kicked off its legs making the bear slammed on the ground. As the bear laid on the floor, Ryan quickly stood up and walked next to the bear.

"Familiar?" Ryan softly asked as he lifted his baton up. The bear slowly pushed up and slowly turned its head looking at Ryan. Ryan devilishly smirked at it and severely beat on its head.

 _One round left…_ Ryan thought, he glanced around the area and stopped at Blood-Lunger.

"Okay, Blood-Lunger," Ryan announced, he holstered his pistol and held his baton with his right hand pointing at him. "It's just you and me, now."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" the elk with a green mask shouted looking around. He could see all of his underlings lying on the ground unconscious. He groaned in disbelief and angrily glanced back at Ryan. "What the heck are you?"

"Well… How should I say…" Ryan let his guard down and scratched his head. "I think you probably know me already… Okay, I'm a mammal like you guys, named Ryan Young. I'm a human-"

"That's not what I mean!" he aggressively yelled. "And, you're not a mammal… You're a DEMON!"

"Hey… That's mean," Ryan protested. "Okay, let's stop wasting time. Since you didn't lay any finger on me yet, I'll give you a chance to surrender and let my police friends arresting you. Unharmed…"

"And, if I don't surrender?" Blood-Lunger hissed.

"Then, I'm gonna make you beg for it," Ryan smiled and pointed his baton at him.

"Oh… Try me," Blood-Lunger challenged as he picked up an iron bat from the ground.

A few moments passed as the human and the green masked elk stood across glancing each other, they began to run toward, pulling their brute weapons backward, readying to swing and hit. Blood-Lunger swung his iron bat across and hit Ryan's baton as it was swung from the below making the iron bat bounced upward, staggering the elk.

Ryan quickly did a round kick, but Blood-Lunger kicked countering and fell down as he lost his balance. The human jumped trying to stomp on the elk's chest, but it rolled avoiding away and stood up. He glanced up again looking Ryan who quickly thrashed his baton side upward. The elk's eyes widened, paced backward, and jerked his head away as the baton slightly scratched his muzzle.

Blood-Lunger jumped back and checked his muzzle. Then, he swung his bat to hit Ryan as Ryan hastily followed up him. The iron bat hit nothing but ground cracking the wooden platform.

The elk quickly tilted his head glancing Ryan who was going to punch with his left hand and hitting at the jawline. The blow was hard, but not enough to knock out the elk. Blood-Lunger staggered in the trance as his head and vision blurred and spun. Ryan took this chance to jump and shoved at the elk's stomach with both of his legs.

Blood-Lunger flew back and hit the floor.

Ryan knelt down panting, he was tired now as he used all his power up against with the green masked. Then, he fell and sat down on the ground breathing hard. Ryan looked at where the elk lying and hoped that it would not come back and fight him again.

But, his hope was failed as Blood-Lunger loudly groaned and shouted in anger. The elk panted tiredly and looked up at Ryan who slowly stood up and looked at him as well.

"Human…" the elk tiredly said. "You're a good fighter… I was never got hurt like this before…"

"Heh… You should do more practice then…" Ryan chuckled.

Without hesitation, Ryan dashed to the elk, began to hammer down his baton, but Blood-Lunger swiped the iron bat parrying Ryan's attack and shot his right leg at Ryan's stomach.

Ryan flew away and hit the ground.

"Ow…" he whined and slowly stood up, looking up. He widened his eyes as the elk charged and rammed him upward making Ryan flew again.

"Ack!" Ryan yelled, landed on the ground hard. He was lucky enough wearing the bodysuit protected for lunging from Blood-Lunger's antlers. Then, he slowly and painfully sat up and saw the elk charging at him again. This time, Ryan rolled aside and stood up again holding his hurting part.

 _That really hurt..._ he thought as he was looking at the elk who was ready to charge him again. _If I got hit again, I could be dead… I need to find his weak point._

There was no time for him to think again as Blood-Lunger charged pointing his antlers toward Ryan.

"Well, only one way to know…" Ryan mumbled as he stood firm bracing himself.

He released his baton from his right hand before the elk was close to him. Swiftly, Ryan leaped to his left, grabbed and forcefully yanked the elk's right base of antler as Blood-Lunger charged past him. As the elk was pulled, he and Ryan floated in the air as their momentum force was suddenly being neutralized, and they fell down, hitting the floor.

"Ahh… My neck…" Blood-Lunger painfully moaned rubbing his neck, and then he slowly stood up looking at Ryan whose body was shaking as he held his right arm. "Heh… now, your right arm joint is dislocated."

Ryan slowly pushed himself up with his injured arm, but he could felt a hoof pressing on his side.

"Ryan!" Judy shouted in shock as she and Nick began to run to Ryan. They saw only Ryan's lower part as his upper part was behind some obstacles. The masked elk picked up his iron bat and lifted up to his full extension preparing to hit at Ryan.

"Stop!" Judy shouted again and put out her standard police tranquilizer gun aiming at Blood-Lunger. She and Nick began to shot but missed as they could not aim properly.

"Now…" Blood-Lunger happily said, ignoring the darts that flew past him.

He was going to hit Ryan to dead, "DIE!"

He kicked Ryan's side making him rolled facing up and aggressively swung his iron bat down aiming at Ryan's head. But,

* _BANG!_ *

The last gunshot powerfully sounded and followed by the noise of the last bullet shell. The elk who was going to hammer down his bat stopped and fell over, dropping his iron stick to his side.

Judy, Nick, and two ZSF units were confused about what happened, but they did not stop running to Ryan. As they reached, they could see that Ryan was lying on the ground, aiming his gun that its slide slid to its back.

Ryan was heavily breathing with a shocking face. A few seconds passed as he calmed down, he slowly looked at his friends and gave them a faint smile. He could see Judy having a worried face and so did Nick.

"H-Hey, guys…" Ryan sheepishly smiled.

"Ryan… Are you alright?" Nick softly said in worry.

"Yeah… My right arm hurt like hell. I could feel it was gonna shear off. My body ached, but I'm still alive," Ryan slowly sat up and genuinely smiled at Judy and Nick. "Thanks for saving me…"

"But we didn't do anything…" Judy promptly argued as her face began to get sadder. Then, she cried making Ryan shocked. "Why did you do that!? You shouldn't fight alone… You should not have to fight at all, RYAN! You made us worried! Y-You could be dead!"

"Hey… at least you guys came and unlocked me…" Ryan sheepishly smiled again, but it would not stop what Judy was going to do.

"I… I'm sorr- Ow! Judy! That hurt," Ryan yelped as Judy threw her punches on his arm. "Judy, Judy, I'm- Ow! Sorry! Ow! Nick, help!"

Nick grinned and let Judy punching Ryan's arm for a few moments, then he walked and held her from behind pulling off from Ryan.

"That's enough for now, Carrots," Nick soothed her. "We'll make him pay for what he did, alright?"

"Alright…" Judy sighed in defeat and point her finger at Ryan. "Ryan! Don't ever fight alone again, get it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

After Judy let out her worries, Ryan looked at his gun again knowing that it was empty. So, he unloaded the empty magazine and loaded with the new one, sliding its slide. Then, Ryan noticed some mammals else looked at him. He turned his head looking at them, seeing two ZSF units standing behind Judy and Nick.

"Hey there, I'm sorry that I didn't introduce you two, properly…" Ryan stood up, holstered his gun and walked to the ZSF units. "My name-"

"I know who you are, human," Adam interrupted. "We're not here to make a friend. We're here to rescue your butt and arrest these psychopaths…"

"Hey… don't be so rude…" Bryan interjected. "Hello, Mr. Young. I'm Specialist Bryan, and this is my friend, Specialist Adam. We're Zootopia Special Force rescuing units."

"Wow, I didn't know you fought well! It was unbelievable!" the wolf shook his both paws with Ryan's hand. "Your movement was so cool, and you shot like a secret service agent… Wow, you're a real life James Hound!"

"Heh… Show off…" Adam groaned tediously, rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Stop it!" Bryan scolded glancing at him.

"That's okay," Ryan chuckled in relieved. "I kinda underestimating that elk too. I almost got killed. So, what's our next move?"

"You three get out of here and find your boss," Bryan answered. "Adam and I will secure this area, waiting for Captain."

"Yes, sir," Judy and Nick said in unison.

"Roger that," Ryan smiled and began to leave the area. "By the way, sir. Thanks."

"No problem."

As Ryan, Judy, and Nick left the area, Bryan and Adam was still securing and looking around the area. Bryan was still grinning as what he saw Ryan had done to the Cerberus members thrilled him. However, for Adam, it was not something new for him or he was just not sharing his excitement with Bryan. Then, there was a static sound made from their two-way radios.

" _This is Alpha leader to Alpha 4, 5, sitrep,_ " Matthew ordered from the radio.

"This is Alpha 4," Adam replied as he pressed his radio button. "The stadium area is cleared, 21 unconscious hostiles, and…"

Adam noticed some mammals were not looking well, then he knelt next to one of them putting his mask off. The kangaroo shocked at what he saw, the revealed mammal slightly shook his body, and his nose bleeding.

" _And what, Alpha 4?_ "

"Alpha leader, we need medical attention here."

" _For who?_ "

"For hostiles, some of them are suffering cerebral hemorrhage, over."

" _Roger that, I'll let Chief Boga know._ "

Adam softly dragged the injured mammal into the available area and signaled Bryan to find more injured hostiles and drag them out. As they continued pulling the wounded enemies out and putting out their masks, Adam could notice that all of them were young.

"Geez…" Bryan complained. "All of them are still young. Their age isn't reached 25 yet, I suppose."

"I know…" Adam sighed. "All of them are still teenagers... Except for the Blood-Lunger guy, he should be around thirty by now."

"I think that this Cerberus Society lies and uses teenager for their army."

Then, dozens of paramedics ran into the stadium coming with the several trolleys. The paramedics held up the injured mammals and placed them on the trolleys. Then, they carted the patients back to where they came. But, one of the paramedics walked up to Adam and Bryan and asked, "What happened to them? They got injured on their head, and some of them might get serious damaged their brain."

"Uhh… They were shot by the rubber bullets," Bryan answered.

"By who?"

"The human…"

The paramedic snorted in disbelief at the answer, he shook his head and massaged his bridge.

"Even, it's the rubber bullet, it's still dangerous if it shoots at point blank."

"I can see it, sir…"


	17. Chapter 13 - l'Académie

**CHAPTER 13 'l'Académie'**

* * *

 **5.29 AM at Setthim Waterfront Residences, Room 302**

It had been 2 months now since Ryan arrived in this world. Two months of his adventure was extraordinary and thrilled as he had been annoyingly followed by the Mayor's colleagues every single day for doing the documentary show and unwillingly captured by the secret society, Cerberus, and nearly getting killed for the nonsense reason. But, nothing like that was going to happen today. Now, he was sleeping peacefully on his bed in the dark, quiet bedroom, waiting to be waked by his phone alarm clock.

* _Beep… Beep… Beep…_ *

"Hmm…" Ryan moaned sleepily as his phone alarm rang waking him up.

* _Beep… Beep… Beep…_ *

He reached out his hand trying to grab his phone without opening his eyes. He missed it for a few times, but he had it on his hand in the end.

* _Beep… Beep… Beep…_ *

"Hmm…" Another hmm sound came out from his closed mouth. He looked at his phone screen as it was blinking showing '5.30 AM'. It was time for him to wake up, then he pressed the dismiss button on its screen to let it stop.

Ryan slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He shifted himself off his bed and stood by the bed stretching his body. As he felt that he was awake but not fully yet, Ryan walked to his bathroom with a towel, washing his face and brushing his teeth with his eyes still half opened.

After that, he stripped his pajamas and had a quick shower. The moment he began to shower, the water that came out of the shower head was cold, cold enough to make him jumped and eyes widened. He let out some small screams as the cold water ran down on his body. This was not a favored thing to do in the early morning.

He walked out of his bathroom with a shaking mouth and walked back to his bedroom again finding some clothes to wear.

 _Geez…_ He complained in his thought. _Why I had to take a shower… Just wash my face should be enough._

 _But at least, I'm fully awake now. Let's pack my thing up._

Then, he opened his wardrobe picking out his fresh clothes and placing on his bed, separating between casual and official costumes. After finishing separating, he carted out luggage that Nick gave him a few days ago.

While he was packing his clothes into the luggage, he reminded of what happened after the incident of his captivity.

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Earlier, 7.00 AM outside the Abandoned Building**

After Judy and Nick had led the way out of the building for Ryan, they bid their excuse and left Ryan at trolley next to the ambulance as they had to report the situation to Chief Bogo. Then, a deer who was one of the paramedics came to Ryan and did initial treatment for him. He sat still letting paramedic did his job checking for injuries. As he sat still in absent-minded, the paramedic snapped his hoof bring Ryan's attention back.

"Sir, please lift your head up." He asked. "I need to see the wound on your neck."

"Oh… Sorry, sir." Ryan replied and turned up his head. "It just a scratch… I think."

"But, I have to patch it so be still."

"Okay…"

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" The deer asked again after he finished patching.

"My chest, my stomach, and especially, my right arm," Ryan answered as he was rubbing his upper right arm.

"Okay, I have to strip your jumpsuit down and look into where you hurt." He said and walked behind Ryan slowly stripping down his bodysuit.

Ryan painfully hissed as he was removing his arms out of his tight bodysuit. As his upper body was revealed, he could see his chest and tummy had some bruises, and his upper right arm was in worst shape as it had a large contused wound crossing his arm.

"Oh dear…" The deer shocked as he saw Ryan's injuries. "I think you need to admit to the hospital for checking your body. You may have an internal damage and strain in your arm."

"I will take you to the hospital so lay down." He said as he pushed Ryan to lay on the trolley, but Ryan resisted.

"Sir, I will let you take me to the hospital," Ryan said. "But, I have to speak something with my friends. They're coming right now."

"Alright, but make it quick." He replied. "Called me when you finished."

"Thanks."

.

"We're back." Nick walked up to Ryan with Judy. "So, what's the symptoms?"

"Well, the paramedic said that I might have the internal damages, and my arm sure is strained. So, he will take me admitting to the hospital." Ryan chuckled.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I think you should go now before your wound gets worse." Judy said with worried on her face. "We will meet you there after we complete our job here."

Then, Judy and Nick nodded at Ryan and slowly turned back walking away.

 _They forgot…_ Ryan thought and then he shouted, "Wait!" Making two officers turned back looking at him in full attention.

"Did you forget something?" He added. "We have the discussion about what happened before I had been captured, right?"

They remained silence with a guilty look on their face. It was an awkward moment for these three mammals. Ryan was sure angry at them for not telling about him being a target of the Cerberus. But, he knew there was a reason.

A moment passed, he sighed and faintly smiled at them.

"For whatever reasons you have, at least tell me, okay?"

"Okay…" Judy said and slowly looked up to him. "We're sorry for not telling you."

"I forgive you." Ryan looked back to Judy and Nick. "Next time, don't leave me emptied."

They faintly smiled and nodded. Then, Judy and Nick began to walk back to their boss. But, before Ryan called his paramedic for starting their journey to the hospital, Nick ran back to him.

"Ryan, before you go." Nick rushed back to Ryan. "Chief Bogo said that we have to take your gun for modification again. It seems to be dangerous to use."

Then, Nick leaned forward and whispered, "You nearly killed some mammals with your gun."

"But, good news is they are in doctor's paws now." He paced back and picked up the hard case that used to contain Ryan's gun, opening it.

"Okay…" Ryan mumbled as he picked out his gun and spare magazines and placed them in the case.

"Now, you can go." Nick closed the case and looked up to Ryan again. "We'll see you there."

"Yeah, see you there too."

While Nick was making his way back to his partner who watched over the crime scene, Ryan called and signaled his paramedic again ready to leave the area. He slowly laid down on the trolley and rested. But, there was a loud screech sound rang out for the speakers making every mammal had to plug their ears.

"You have caused us much trouble, human." Rawa angrily said through the speakers. "But, you can't avoid your fate, and you will be killed nonetheless whether by me or other. YOU WILL BE DEAD!"

 _They have escaped, huh…_ Ryan thought and let out a long sigh of disbelief.

After the statement that the leader of the Cerberus had announced, every mammal in the vicinity shocked and looked at him. The paramedic deer who was still shocking carted him into the back of the ambulance closing the door and began to journey to the hospital.

* * *

 **Present, 6.00 AM at Setthim Waterfront Residences**

Ryan finished his packing, and now, he was checking his luggage for the last time. Everything was packed properly and readied to go. Ryan, however, wanted to stay here for a while and enjoyed as much as the time had left. Then, he heard his neighbors knocking his front door and shouted,

"Hey, Ryan! Wake up yet?"

"Yes, Nick. I'm packing my stuff…" Ryan loudly replied to the door. "Is Finnick here yet?"

"Not yet… He said that he will arrive here in another 30 minutes."

"Wanna come in and have a coffee?"

"Nah… Judy wants me to do a quick exercise with her… Wanna join?"

"No, thanks." Ryan promptly declined. "I have to finish packing so I will see you in 30 minutes."

"Okay… See you then."

Ryan chuckled and softly sighed as he heard that Judy still exercised in this morning, even for the short time. Then, he could not stop thinking about her extensive exercise for him after he discharged from the hospital.

Every morning of his remaining days, Judy had added more and more set and did not care about Ryan's wounds. She had ordered him to do more from a hundred to hundred fifty and to two hundred lastly. After he had finished his thinking, he stood up and curiously looked into the mirror as he already tugged up his tops. He could see that his body became more firm and muscular.

 _Wow…_ He chuckled and smiled to himself in the mirror. _I didn't notice that I have a fit and firm shape lately._

After admiring his body, he tugged down his tops and walked into his kitchen, brewing a cup of coffee. He sat down on the chair holding a warm cup of coffee with his both hands, gazing outside the windows. Then, he took a small sip of his hot coffee. As he was looking the peaceful scenery of the Acacia street and the little park across, he saw Judy and Nick doing their exercise together.

They were running around the park, but Nick could not follow up with her, and he tiredly stopped panting on the track. Judy seemed to notice and ran back to him, taunting him. Then, Nick began to wave his hand in the air acting like he was being insulted, and they did jogging again.

Ryan smiled and chuckled of what he saw and took another sip of his warm coffee. Still looking out of windows, wasting his time and sipping his coffee, he then turned his head looking at the clock on the wall. It stated that it was nearly six and a half in the morning. So, he quickly finished up his coffee nearly got his tongue burnt, washed his coffee mug, and walked into his bedroom. A few seconds passed, he walked out from his room dragging his luggage. Before he closed his door, he glimpsed around his apartment again assuring that he did not forget anything.

After he was sure that his belongings were with him, Ryan slowly shut the door and locked it. He walked away from his room carrying his luggage along with him. Then, something came into his mind on the way, Ryan jogged his memory about the first time that he met with Nick's fennec fox named Finnick. He had met him when Nick and Judy wanted to train him how to survive and make the way across sandstorm.

* * *

 **Several Days Earlier, 9.00 AM**

"Nick," Ryan asked. "What're we waiting for?"

"Waiting for someone to pick us up." Nick lazily answered as he played his phone.

This day was Nick's and Judy's day off, and also, it was the first day for Ryan to have the environmental survival training. He, Judy, and Nick stood in front of their apartment complex and waited for Nick's friend to come.

"Hmm… He was not late before…" Nick mumbled as he still looked into his phone.

"Why?" Ryan asked back with his dull sound.

"Because, he was always on time when we did business together before…" Nick sighed and put his phone back into his khaki pants.

"Maybe your little toot toot is still busy with his BUSINESS…" Judy teasingly joined in.

"Oh…" Ryan got her joke as his eyes widened and joined her side to tease Nick. "So, what is your friend doing this time?"

"Alright, guys…" Nick rolled his eyes and gave a serious look at them. "He and I might have a questionable business in the past. But, now I have a legal job as a law enforcer. And, I didn't want to arrest my friend so I convinced him to do legal business."

"So, what do he do now, Slick?" Judy still teased him.

"I dunno…" He shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't say anything about his business or job… He only told me that he is doing a legal thing now."

A short moment passed as Judy still teased Nick about his friend, an old van with graffiti on its side suddenly braked in front of these three fellows. Then, the driver-side window rolled down revealing a fennec fox wearing a big sunglasses. He slowly turned his head to them and flicked up his sunglasses.

"Need a ride?" The fennec fox said with his deep, gruff voice.

"Yes, we are!" Nick cheerfully replied and swirled his body to Ryan. "Ryan, I want you to meet this big guy, Finnick." Then, he turned back to Finnick again, "And, Finn, you should already know him from TV, right?"

Finnick did not reply anything, but he glanced back to Ryan, looking from top to bottom. Ryan felt awkward as this fennec fox giving an unfriendly glance at him. But, Ryan moved a step forward and reached out his hand for the greeting.

"Hello, Finnick." Ryan gave him a sheepish smile. "My name is-"

"I know who you are…" Finnick interrupted and turned his head away flicking down his sunglasses. "You're the human named Ryan Young, and blah, blah, blah." He looked forward ignoring Ryan hand shaking. Then, he pointed his thumb backward and said, "Now, get in the van."

The windows rolled up leaving Ryan stood still with his hand reached out. Then, he sighed lowering his hands and looked at Nick who gave him back a small grinned.

"Don't mind him, Ryan," Nick said and led the way to the back of the van following by Judy. "You'll get used to it."

"Yeah…" Ryan sighed and followed him.

* * *

 **Present, 6.30 AM at the front of Setthim Waterfront Residences**

Ryan slowly walked out of his apartment complex and stopped at the pavement placing his luggage, sitting on it. He picked out his phone and looked again into it, checking the time. Then, he looked up again as he saw Nick and Judy running passing him. They seemed to notice Ryan and waved their paws to him. He replied waving back.

"Hey, Ryan." Judy greeted as she and Nick walked to him. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Ryan replied and asked back. "Aren't you gonna hit the shower, before we leave?"

"Oh, I don't sweat yet." Then, she pointed to Nick. "But, Nick sure needs to take a shower."

"That's why I told you no morning exercise today." Nick irritably said. "And, now, I don't have time to shower." He pointed a finger to the incoming Finnick's van.

Then, there was someone poking Ryan's leg, making him slightly jumped in frightening. And, he quickly looked to the direction where it came from and glanced down. It was a group of small-sized mammals, they were his filming crews. And, the director beaver walked up to him.

"Hello, Ryan." James the beaver greeted him.

"Oh Hello, James," Ryan replied. "What's up?"

"We have come to say goodbye."

"Why? Didn't the mayor say that you have to film me another 6 months?"

"He cancels the show since it caused you and your friend problem."

Then, he paused, and Ryan did not know what to say next. He thought that the show of his life had caused much trouble to himself and his friends, but it was also helping the public to accept him. So, he concluded and kneeled down looking at the beaver.

"It's been an honor to know you…" Ryan slightly his right hands out and looked to the rest of the crews. "and you too. You guys had made my life in this world more pleasant, and you saved my life once from those insane mammals."

"Well, not much to cover of what we had annoyed you," James replied and accepted handshaking. "So, we're sorry of what we caused you, and thank you."

"Until next time, guys."

"Until next time."

After they had bidden farewells, the van braked and stopped in front of Ryan, Judy, and Nick. Same as the first time they met Finnick, the driver-side window rolled down revealing Finnick wearing a big sunglasses. He slowly turned his head to them and flicked up his sunglasses as usual.

"Need a ride, frozen balls?" He said with his funny, deep, gruff voice.

This time, Ryan walked up next to the car and smirked at the fennec fox.

"Of course, little toot-toot." He chuckled and pointed his thumb to Nick. " That's why I asked your dad to call you."

"Hah!" Finnick laughed and grinned back at Ryan. "So, where would you like this humble transporter to take you to?"

"Zootopia Police Academy, and back to the Precinct 1."

"Alright, get in."

* * *

 **7.00 AM, on the way to ZPA**

It was a quiet and peaceful ride as everyone here was busy with their thing. Judy still looked into her phone reading some news, Nick took a nap on Judy's lap as he was tired from his morning jogging, Finnick kept his eyes on road driving, and Ryan aimlessly looked outside the co-driver side window.

"How was your training, Ryan?" Finnick broke the silence.

"Hmm…" Ryan sighed and answered. "I could beat every stage. I could bear the scorching sandstorm. I easily swung the vine across the Rainforest District. And, I always win the tag games. But, I still couldn't nail scaling the ice wall and fell down into the freezing water."

"That's why I call you 'Frozen Balls.'" The fennec chuckled. "It can't help since you don't have claws. You need to find a new strategy."

"I know…" Ryan sighed again and weighted himself against the seat.

"I know it's hard for you, Ryan." Judy joined into the conversation and cheered him up. "But, I know you will find out how eventually. You're a smart guy, good fighter and not giving up type."

"Yeah…" He faintly smiled as he still looked outside the window gazing the view. "Thanks, Judy. That's mean a lot."

After that, everything went silent again. As Finnick was back to focusing on the road again and Judy focused on her phone, Ryan drifted his mind thinking about how to overcome his problem. Then, the notification sound rang from Judy's phone.

"Oh!" Judy exclaimed as she found something on her phone. "Ryan, I got a text from Benji. He said that ZPA will have new training courses for this year. It will be challenging, and there also will have partner system in the beginning."

"That's great…"

.

A few minutes later, they could see their destination in sight. Just only a few seconds away to reach the academy, Ryan got off from his seat and moved to the back side of the van picking up his luggage. He checked himself again before the van stopped at the front gate. Then, he slowly opened the back door and looked back at Judy, Nick, and Finnick.

"It's time for me to go now…" Ryan smiled and waved his hands. "Bye, guys. See you next time."

"Life is hard, frozen balls." Finnick cheered thumbing up. "But, it's not impossible."

"Thanks, little toot-toot." He chuckled and thumbed up too.

Then, Judy stepped forward gave him a hug saying, "Don't know if it is appropriate to say. But, I want to…" Then, they slightly parted away. Ryan paid attention looking at her, waiting for what she going to say.

"I really proud of you, Ryan." She genuinely smiled.

"Hey… Judy, you said like I'm your son." Ryan grinned. "You know, I'm 3 years younger than you. But anyway, thank you, Judy and you too, Nick, for helping me. So, until next time guys."

Ryan carried and moved out of the van waving goodbye to them again. But, Nick seemed to have a joke for him before he left. Then, he paced forward to Ryan stretching his arms aside, grinning and said,

"No, kiss goodbye for your daddy?"

"What?" Ryan glanced back and knitted his brow confusing.

"Since, Judy thought of you as a son." He playfully elbowed her and continued with puppy eyes. "So, no kiss?"

For Nick, he just wanted to joke him and waited for him to rejecting, but for Ryan, he chose to play along and teased him as he placed down his luggage on the road, slowly paced toward Nick and leaned closer. He cupped Nick's chin pulling his right cheek closer and gave a small, teasing peck on it. Ryan could hear Judy humorously squeezing her voice with her eyes shined and widened, and Finnick laughed rolling on the van.

Then, Ryan parted his teasing kiss and saw that Nick's jaw dropped, eyes widened and went to the shocking state. Ryan grinned and whispered in his ear,

"Didn't see that coming, huh?" Ryan playfully swirled his finger on Nick's chest, then he slightly pushed. "Next time, Nick. If you want to dare me, you have to dare something that doesn't regret you later."

Ryan stood straight, looked at everyone again and bid his goodbye.

"Alright, guys. See ya!" Ryan closed the door and looked at the van which drove away.

 _Okay…_ He thought as he looked at the front gate. _So, this is gonna be my place for 6 months from now…_

 _I hope that there won't be any trouble here..._

He carried up his luggage again and walked through the academy gate.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Aandhi Royal Palace, Aandhi**

Somewhere in the middle east of the mainland, there was a desert country named 'Aandhi' where was ruled by Sultan Mulet Wamkulu. This Sultan resided in his large ivory-white marble palace next to the oasis in the capital city, Jazira. The palace was bordered by crenellated red sandstone walls and consisted of two large red sandstone buildings mirrored each other. And, another building across the palace was the main gate, which was also built with redstone and decorated with marble.

Inside the large chamber of the palace, an adult male side-striped jackal, who was wearing white cream royalty costumes and turban jeweled by gemstones and a large diamond in the center, sat on his large luxury couch playing with his laptop. He boringly looked into his laptop finding something that could tempt his want, but lately, there was nothing yet.

Then, he saw a shared viral video titled 'Cursed Human,' and it seemed to catch his attention as he dragged the mouse cursor and clicked the link. The internet browser brought him to a page of the viral video and began to play the video.

 _Swift-Fang: Greeting, ladies and gentle mammals. We're the Cerberus Society…_

"Oh…" The jackal softly exclaimed as he looked into the video, not at the masked fox named Swift-Fang, but at the chained human on the foldable chair. His eyes shimmered as he urged the human to be one of his collection.

 _Swift-Fang: Now, we have yours and the Mayor's favorite human here…_

"I WANT IT!" The jackal shouted aloud the hall making one of his intimate servants walked into the chamber.

"What do you want, this time, your majesty?" The servant asked as he bowed down at the jackal.

"I want this HUMAN!" The jackal turned his laptop toward his personal servant.

"Hmm…" The servant leaned to the laptop and looked into it. "What is its name, your majesty?"

 _Swift-Fang: And, back to our famous human, Ryan Young…_

"Ryan… Young…" The jackal slowly repeated and then, clicked pausing the video.

After this side-striped jackal had finished admiring the image of the chained Ryan, he closed his laptop lid down, weighted on his luxury couch and devilishly giggled with his hand intertwined together.

"Now, my servant…" He said in a deep voice. "Gather my secret services… We need to plan for INVITING this human to Aandhi."

"Yes, your majesty…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Deep Sea International Laboratories, Marianas Ocean**

In the center of the largest ocean in this world, Marianas Ocean, it was where the world's biggest collaborative laboratories resided, named 'Deep Sea International Laboratories' or 'DeSIL.' It was a joint project among five participating science and technology agencies and one of the five participating was Bacillus Industries which was one of the most advanced biotechnology company, and its headquarter in Zootopia. But, the headquarter was just for doing business transactions while most of its laboratories stationed in the DeSIL.

In the room of the chief biology scientist, there was a female walrus who was wearing a white gown suit with a name tag labeled 'Lawrence Rosmarus.' She sat in her executive chair reading files. Then, some knocking sound interrupted her reading, and one of the scientists who was a sea otter came into the room.

"Ma'am, I have finished your requesting research about the human." the sea otter announced. "But, it seemed that we have low information about his species…"

"Uh-huh." She replies as she kept reading her files. "I knew it that we would have limited secondary data about him. We need the primary source of information to complete our database."

"Ma'am, do you mean we should invite him to DeSIL and study about him, right?"

"Precisely, Miss Merria." Lawrence placed down her documents on her desk and looked at her scientist. "But right now, we should send observation team to observe and study him before inviting him here."

"Yes, ma'am," Merria replied. "I'll announce them and hold the meeting before sending them out."

"Good…"

* * *

 **Back to Ryan**

While Ryan was walking into the academy, his phone buzzed and sounded the notification sound. He stopped and picked out his phone looking into it. It was a message from Judy titled 'Need Help!'. Then, his eyes widened and quickly opened the message reading it and hoping that it was not another trouble or serious incident.

 _Judy: Ryan! Nick still shock. He doesn't move a bit. I start to worry about him._

Ryan chuckled in relief as it was what he hoped, then he messaged back.

 _Ryan: Did you slap him yet?_

 _Judy: Yes. Now he mumbles something._

 _Ryan: What did he say?_

 _Judy: He said "I'm not gay" and now he scares._

As he imagined of Nick's reaction, he softly laughed.

 _Ryan: LOL, I'm not gay too. BTW, take a picture of his reaction too. I wanna see it._

 _Judy: K_

Ryan giggled and let out his small sigh. Then, he put his phone back in his pocket and continued his journey to the inside of the academy.

* * *

 **End of Arc 1**

 _A/N:_ _Hi, everyone. This chapter is the last chapter of the first arc. And don't worry, I have the plan for the second, third, and so on. But, I have an announcement. I'm sorry that I will take a week off and slower my schedule like one or two updates a week due to my job._

 _So, until next Monday, guys. BYE!_


	18. Chapter 14 - Harder, Rougher

_A/N_ _: Hello, everyone. And, welcome back to 'This Rabbit, This Fox, and Me' the second arc. I hope my story could entertain you all.I am sorry for my grammar and spelling in advance, and I am willing to improve._

 _Feel free to review, criticize, follow, favorite my story. If you have any suggestions, opinions or help, I'll be happy to reply and contact you back ASAP._

 _And again, all Zootopia rights are belonging to Disney, not me. I don't own it._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14 'Harder, Rougher'**

* * *

 **7.30 AM Registry Area, Zootopia Police Academy**

Zootopia Police Academy was a college level education under the management of the Zootopia Police Department. Also, it was the institution where provided training, educating and preaching new police cadets to become the appropriate police officers in the future. All cadets were trained to handle with all the different environmental hazards and climates in Zootopia, including Tundratown, Sahara Square, the Rainforest District, and other districts.

And, this place was the place for Ryan to live for next 6 months, to train and become a new officer in the end. But right now, he had to be a new cadet first.

Ryan walked into the academy passing the gate and a small field in front of the red brick building after his friends, Judy, Nick, and Finnick, left him at the front. He calmly walked toward and got inside the red brick building, and he looked the guide posts finding where the recruitment was. Then, Ryan walked according to the post directed, and it was not far for him to reach his destination. He knocked the door which was labeled 'Recruitment Department' and walked into the room as he heard a mammal inside granted the permission.

"Good morning, sir…" Ryan stopped at the front of the table and politely asked the officer who was a male moose in uniform. He was busying with his paperwork at his table. He was surely a recruitment officer as his nameplate on the table labeling 'Sgt. Alexander Libracius, Recruiter'.

"Good morning…" Alexander greeted back, but not looking at Ryan as he still was occupied by his work. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Uh… I'm here to report for training, sir." Ryan answered, and his statement attached the moose's attention as he looked up to Ryan.

"Ah! Mr. Ryan Young!" He exclaimed. "I thought you'd never come."

"Uh… How do you know my name, sir?" Ryan tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, first, you're the only human," Alexander explained. "Second, I watched your show sometimes. And, third, you're quite famous. You know that, right?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course." Ryan laughed dryly.

I totally forget about that… He thought.

"Well, Mr. Young." The moose picked up the paper of attendant's name list and placed in front of Ryan. "Sign your signature in the box next to your name, and you'll be an official cadet."

"Okay." Ryan leaned toward and signed his name on the paper.

"After you finish it, go to the briefing room next door."

"Here, sir." Ryan gave back the paper.

"Umm…" Alexander looked into the paper. "Okay, you're a cadet. You can go, now."

"Yes, sir!"

.

Now, Ryan was an official police cadet so he could not turn his back and left the area. He walked out of the room carrying his luggage along. Ryan could felt his heart racing and heavily pumping in excite as he slowly paced toward the next room. He was going to meet new face mammals who were going to be his acquaintances. Ryan was thinking about what he would say to greet everyone, what he would act to be accepted by other, or whether he could make new friends or not. Then, the answers to his overthinking questions were going to be revealed as he stood in front of the briefing room's door.

Alright, Ryan… He cheered himself in his mind. One way to find out…

He reached out his free hand to the doorknob and slowly twisted to open the door. Ryan slightly opened the door and craned his head looking inside the room. He swiftly glimpsed across the room and saw that several mammals were dressing in casuals same as him. After he was sure it was the right room, he opened the door fully and walked into the room.

While he was walking and finding an available seat to sit, he could notice that most of the mammals in the room glared at him. He felt they pressuring him with their eyes of unwelcoming. But, he did not care about it as he already had had the worst since he had arrived in this world.

Then, he found an available seat next to the female black panther who looked into her phone and listened to the music as her ears were plugged with earphones. Ryan quickly walked to the chair, placed down his luggage on the floor next to him and sat down. He looked to his neighbor who still did not notice of his arrival. Ryan tried to greet her as he slightly waved his hand at her, but she seemed not caring her surroundings. So, he gave up and leaned his back against his chair facing forward, letting out his quiet sigh.

Ryan picked out his phone checking the time, and it was 7.40 AM. It was only 20 minutes left, before his life in the academy officially began. Then, he closed his eyes for short napping since he still felt sleepy.

But, shortly, he sensed someone staring at him, the feeling was so close, and it was making him felt awkward. So, he half opened his eyelids and looked directing to where his sense felt. Ryan saw the black panther's cyan eyes widening and gasping in shock at the sight of him.

 _Oh boy…_ Ryan thought. _I have a bad feeling here…_

Then, the panther slowly yanked her earphones off and began to shriek in surprise. Ryan jumped off the chair and landed on the floor as he shocked from her sharp screaming. He slightly scooted backward in fright and looked back at her with a confused face. He saw this panther slowly crawling towards him, leaning closer and carefully looking at him. Ryan gulped down his saliva and continued to budge away avoiding her. But, he could not move any further as his back touched the wall.

The female black panther moved closer and closer, her face leaned closer to his. Ryan began to blush, he could felt her soft breath hitting his face, and her dazzling cyan eyes glared into his shocking obsidian eyes. While her face was getting closer and closer, and it was an inch away, he turned his face away and firmly shut his eyes.

 _What's she doing!? No, no, no, please…_ Ryan thought as he still closed his eyes. _I'm not ready yet…_

.

Shortly, there was nothing happen, he confused why there was nothing happen and slowly opened his eyes. He hoped that the panther moved away from him, but his hope failed him. He saw the panther's face an inch away, eyes widening at him.

"AH!" Ryan flinched and shortly screamed in shock, making the panther came back to her sense. Then, she embarrassingly stood up and reached out her paw to him.

"I'm sorry…" The panther sheepishly smiled at Ryan. "I was too excited to see you. Actually, I was expecting to see you here, Mr. Young."

"Oh… Okay…" He accepted her support, grabbed her paw, and stood up as she politely pulled him up. "Thanks, Miss…?"

"Oh, sorry again…" She giggled. "My name is Stasia Panthera. You can call me Star. Actually, I'm your biggest fan. You're my idol and inspiration! I had watched your show from the first episode up to yesterday episode! I really like your show, and it was encouraging me to join the academy and to be-"

"Whoa, whoa, there…" Ryan interrupted as he slightly waved his hand to stop her. "I really appreciate you being my fan club and following my life show, Miss Panther-"

"Star!"

"Star…" He sighed, then he pointed thumb aside toward the other mammals in the room. "But, shouldn't we go back to our seat and introduce ourselves again."

"Oops, hehe." Star shyly giggled, blushing. "Let's go back to our seat."

Ryan and Star hurriedly walked back to their seat as they were being watched by other mammals. She sat down and immediately paid attention to Ryan again. He noticed she looking at him again with her sparkling eyes. Later, he sighed and sat down next to her seat.

"Okay." Ryan cleared his throat and summarized the previous conversation. "So, your name is Stasia Panthera. You want me to call you-"

"Star!" She gleefully replied.

"Uh-huh, you watched the show about my life from the first to the last episode-"

"LAST EPISODE! Yesterday was the last episode… seriously?" Star shocked, her eyes widened.

"Yep," Ryan confirmed.

"Why?"

"Uhh… For all I know, the mayor has to cancel the show for mine and my friends' life since the show revealed all my doing and information. On the other hand, the show also made the public accepting me better and faster too. In short, these show is like a two-edged sword."

"Aww…" She sulked in disappointment. But, not too long, she came back to her excitement again. "But, at least, I can see you and watch your live show since you're here in ZPA as I hope."

"Ahh… How optimistic you are…" Ryan dryly chuckled, and then,

"Hmm? 'As I hope,' 'I was expecting to see you here.'" He mumbled and tilted his head in doubt. "Do you mean you know that I am going to apply the academy? How? I'm sure I didn't say anything about joining here during the show."

"Oh! I have an insider." She smiled. "He is in the ZPD precinct 1. You may know him as Officer Fangmeyer. He is my uncle!"

"Oh, I see…" He nodded, but then, he remembered something. "Wait! Isn't he a tiger!? As far as I know, I'm sure he is a tiger."

"Yes, he is," Star answered and leaned to his ear whispering. "My mother is his sister. And, my father is a jaguar."

"So, you're a hybrid," Ryan whispered back same as her.

She nodded in reply and quietly explained more. "But, my appearance seems to be like my father. So, I consider myself a jaguar."

"But, I think you're a black panther. Or, is there anything I should know?"

"Oh, Mr. Young."

"Ryan, please." He interrupted.

"Okay, Ryan." Star giggled and pulled herself back looking at Ryan.

She tried to continue the conversation, but a female polar bear who wore a dark blue t-shirt, shorts, and baseball cap aggressively opened the door and stormed into the room, loudly blowing the whistle that was around her neck. While every mammal including Ryan in the room jumped in shock and stood up straight facing the door, the polar bear emphatically announced,

"Move your butts to the front field now, CADETS!"

.

After the announcement from the drill instructor loudly stated, Ryan and other mammals in the room obliged the order and walked to the designated area. As they reached, the instructor ordered them to sit down on the grass.

"Listen up, CADETS! I'm going to be your drill instructor, Sergeant Meredith Fusgar." She announced and walked around in front of the cadets. "I allow you to call me 'drill sergeant' or 'sir' only! Do you understand!?"

"Sir, yes sir!" All cadets firmly replied.

"Good." She continued. "Now, I have good news for you, cadets. Since the arrival of the particular mammal, the mayor gets his butt involving and messing with the academic training course and system. Because of this particular mammal, our training is going to be harder and more challenging than ever, and it gives me a headache."

The drill sergeant stopped her pacing in front of Ryan and irritably looked at him. "And, yes, the particular mammal is this…" She pointed at him. "Cadet Ryan Young!"

Ryan tiredly looked up and glowered at her.

"I don't know why the mayor favors you that much, Cadet Young." She sternly whispered to Ryan. "I don't know what you did in the past or what skills you have…"

She bared her teeth and leaned closer to Ryan. "If you can't pass one of the training courses within 6 months, I'll personally kick your butt and won't allow you to be graduated. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Ryan answered.

"Okay!" She stood up, and paced around again, announcing. "Back to our new guideline, since Zootopia has twelve unique ecosystems within its city limits. Such as Tundratown, Sahara Square, Rainforest District, and to name a few! You have to master all of them along with two new training courses which are Close-Quarter-Combat and Criminal Interrogation. During this 6 months, there will be the special guests who will come and teach you about their specialty."

Meredith stopped moving, turned facing to the cadets, and continued.

"The CQC training, you'll be trained by an agent from ZIA. And for the interrogation training, the ZPD will send its finest police officers. They'll demonstrate you how to and the techniques of interrogating. For the last week of training, you'll take the exams for sure. Just so you know, the CQC and fighting an enormous criminal are not same, and the interrogation, you'll interrogate with the real suspect."

All of the cadets, except Ryan, protested in disbelief making the drill sergeant angrily groaned. Meredith aggressively blew her whistle and shouted.

"If you're not satisfied with it," She pointed her finger at the gate. "Then, LEAVE!"

Everyone went silence. Then, the drill sergeant continued her guideline again.

"Stop whining, and listen." She cleared her throat. "During your training here, there will be a partner system. Yes, you'll have a partner from now on, and if you and your partner could pass the test, both of you will be the partner in the force afterward. Also, there will be a teamwork scoring that will add up your point. So, I'll let you choose your partner after I finish this, and you have to choose him or her carefully for both of your sake."

Most of the cadets began to chatter and ignore the drill sergeant so Meredith again blew her whistle attaching cadets' attention.

"If you cadets interrupt me again, you'll give me a hundred pushups." She warned and handed the paper to all cadets. "This is your schedule handout. Follow the plan strictly or I'll cut off your point. And, every morning, from Monday to Sunday, you must do morning running for an hour. Do you understand, cadets?"

"Sir, yes sir!" All cadets firmly replied.

"Then, get your belongings to your assigned bed. You can tour around the academy for the rest of the day but don't enter 'No Cadet' area. The light will be turned off at 9.00 PM. If other staff or I see one of you roaming after 9 PM, your point will be deducted. DISMISSED!"

.

As the drill instructor finished her announcement, she quickly walked away from the area, not forgetting to give the deadliest look to Ryan before she left. Now, it was time for finding his partner. Ryan stood up and looked to all cadets. He did not mind to partner up with any species since he inevitably lacked natural born skills. So, it might seem like Ryan took an advantage from whoever his partner was. But, he already planned to compensate by teaching his specialties.

However, there was not cadet wanting to partner with him as he saw other cadets already partnered up. No male cadet and, even, no female was left for him to partner with. But, he remembered that the total number of cadets including himself was 14 cadets, 9 for male and 5 for female. So, he took a quick looked again at other cadets. Now, he knew who he was going to partner with, but he could not find where she was now. Then, his spine shivered up as he felt someone was coming from the behind, and he knew who was coming.

 _Okay…_ Ryan decided in his thought. _She is going to be my partner._

"Star…" Ryan slowly turned back and saw Star who was grinning wide. "It's only us now… So… would you like to be my partner and get through all these training courses together?"

"Oh, my goodness. Of course, Ryan!" She happily answered and joyfully hugged him. "It was my pleasure to partner with you."

"Uhh… Thank you." He replied with an awkward voice.

Then, Star bounced herself off Ryan and gave him the brightest smile that she ever had. She raised her right paw up and said, "High five!"

"Okay." Ryan chuckled and smiled back at her. Then, he raised his right hand up and smashed his hand with her paw, saying, "High five!"

* * *

 **1.00 PM, ZPA Cafeteria**

After Ryan had finished moving in and having lunch with his new partner, Ryan and Star walked around the academy, touring. Then, Star wanted to break the ice, and they started to talk about their life. So, Ryan began to tell her about his stories about his old world. She paid attention and thoroughly enjoyed his story as she desired to memorize every detail.

Later, he told his two years earlier story. It was about how he met his first girlfriend who also had been his master too. He could witness that his partner seemed to be jealous of what he and his ex-girlfriend had done in the past. So, he wrapped up this story and moved on to when he had arrived in this world.

Now, he told about how he had escaped from the hospital. Star's mood changed as this story was intense and exciting. She attentively listened. Then, his story ended after he told that he could not go back to his world and had to live in this world.

Ryan pulled out his necklace showing Star and said, "This is the last thing that I got from my old world. It was a gift from my master."

"Wow," Star stared into his aquamarine pendant which was shimmering reflecting the sunlight. "It's beautiful. I'm sure you will treasure and cherish it."

"Yeah…" He softly responded, and then, he put it back under his t-shirt and asked her. "So, how about you, Star? How was your life before you came here?"

"Okay… Well, where should I start…" She uneasily said and scratched her head. Then, she started, "Do you remember about my species, right?"

Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, I'm a jaguar, not a black panther. Moreover, I'm sure there are no black panther species." Then, she reached out her arm toward him. "It's melanism. It makes my fur entirely black, but if you look closely, you can see the spots."

"Oh…" Ryan closely examined her arm. "That's cool."

"Right!?" She cheerfully replied and slowly pulled her arm back. "You know, the black morph is rare, and it occurs at roughly six percent of the jaguar population."

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "So, you're an exotic mammal, right?"

"Yep!" Star immediately replied and smiled at him. But, soon, she became depressed and looking sad. Ryan felt bad and awkward as he noticed from her face. He began to worry her and wanted to know what happened to her. So, he said,

"You look sad… What's wrong, Star? If it is something I said, I'm sorry…" He looked at her with concern.

"Oh! No, no, Ryan…" She replied and looked back at him. "I just remembered about my childhood time. It was not a good memory at that period…"

"Uhh… I don't mind if you don't want to tell your story-"

"No!" She interrupted. "It's not fair. You already told your story, I'll tell mine."

Ryan paused and nodded, then she started to tell her childhood story.

"Since I was a kit, I always got bullied because of my black fur." Star looked downward rubbing her arm. "I got separated and ignored from the same species, and they also made other mammals avoiding me like I was a freak. So, I had to bear being alone from primary school until high school… At that period, I had become introverted and quite mammal. And, sometimes, I tried to kill myself when I felt despairing, but my parents helped and supported me to get through all the problem."

"Aww… you really have good parents." Ryan said warmly.

"Yes, they are. I'm really happy to have them as my parent. But, not only them that cheered up my life." She looked at him and gave him a faint smile. "You're another reason that helps my life getting better."

"Me?" Ryan confused, and she nodded replying.

"Yes," Star stated. "Since there was the show about your life, my mother recommended me to watch it. At first, I didn't want to watch the show and didn't care. But, my mom persisted me to watch. So, I did as she said, and it turned out that your life during 2 months before you come here was similar to mine and sometimes, worse than mine."

"Oh…" Ryan was speechless, making her giggled of his reaction and continued.

"I saw you being rejected from other mammals in the hospital in the first episode and got the attack from the masked wolf in the second episode. Then, I felt that I was not only one who had a bad time, and you had the worst time since you were the only human in this world. I was curious how you were going to live and get accepted by other. So, I studied you and did the same of what you had did. Later, I recognized Judy and Nick were your friends too. Therefore, I called my uncle and asked the questions about you. And, that's why I knew that you would come to the ZPA. I wanted to meet you so much and learned more about you so I applied the academy and trained myself hard to pass the qualification."

"Wait a minute." Ryan interrupted and asked. "You apply the academy just to meet me?"

"I know you disappointing me," Star replied. "And, so do my uncle and my parents too. But, actually, being a police officer is my dream job. I want to help other mammals who need help as I know how it feels when no one wants to help. However, I still hesitated to apply the academy and wasted the time. Until I knew that you were going to apply here, then I made up my mind and applied here too."

"Kill two birds with one stone, huh?" Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say that."


	19. Chapter 15 - Maverick

**CHAPTER 15 'Maverick'**

* * *

 **6.00 PM, Zootopia Police Academy**

It had been about 10 hours that Ryan had been in ZPA. At first, he had a feeling that he was going to be rejected as the cause of the problem that every cadet got more training courses and more challenging tests. Also, being human was not so advantage in this world of evolved mammals, and that, no cadet wanted to partner with him who was going to be a burden to them. However, there was a mammal who wanted him to be her partner.

And, that made Ryan feeling relief. At least, he was not alone anymore as she was willing to help and partner with him. However, he felt strange of her friendliness. But, Ryan put this matter aside since he had what he needed, he had a partner now.

"Let's change the topic," Ryan announced as he and Star were still getting acquainted with each other and walking back to their dormitory after having dinner.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Star asked, leaped toward in front of Ryan facing him, and walked backward, giving a cheerful smile with an attentive look.

"Hmm…" Ryan rubbed his chin thinking and said. "Let's talk about our strengths and weaknesses. So, we'll know our advantages and what we need to do to cover our weaknesses. Do you agree?"

Star nodded in agreement and joyfully replied, "I agree!"

"Okay, I'll go first." He said, then he was thinking about what his advantages. "Well, for my strength, I'm good at shooting, close combating, sedative resisting, confidential protecting, and outdoor emergency surviving since I had been trained by the professionals."

"Cool!" Star exclaimed and tried to admire him more.

"But!" Ryan interrupted raising his hand to pause her. "These skills can be acquired by anyone who wants to train so it isn't an admirable thing. Now, for my weakness, I apparently am not born with a natural gift like other mammals here. I don't have super sensory ears like rabbits or other big ear mammals. I can't see in the dark like foxes or other nocturnal mammals. Also, my nails are not as sharp as your claws. And, I have an allergy to bell pepper."

"Oh…" She tilted her head in confusing. "I didn't know that you have an allergy to bell pepper."

"Uh-huh," Ryan nodded and asked. "Well, Star. Tell me about your strengths and weaknesses."

"Well…" She proudly huffed and announced. "I'm adept at climbing, crawling, and swimming. And, since I have an excellent vision and black fur, I'm pretty good at camouflage and stalk in the dark. But…"

"But?"

"Can you keep this secret?" She embarrassingly asked. "I'd tell you my weakness if you kept quiet about this."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Ryan reassured her. "I will carry it to my grave."

"Okay…" Star was hesitant to answer, but she said eventually. "I have an acrophobia."

"Fear of height?" Ryan slightly shocked and asked. "But, how are you gonna pass climbing the ice wall?"

"Actually… If ten feet height, I can handle the fear. But, if ten stories building, I'm petrified." She softly explained. Then, Star persisted him not to reveal her secret as she stopped standing in front of Ryan and gave him a pleading look, saying, "Ryan, please don't tell anyone about my fear of height."

"Hey." Ryan chuckled and smiled at her. "I already said that your secret's safe with me. And also, you knew that I'm allergic to bell pepper. So, why don't we do us a favor and keep quiet about our secrets, okay?"

Then, Ryan winked at her as he finished his sentence.

"Okay!" She promptly and cheerfully replied.

.

As they reached to the dormitory, Ryan and Star waved their hand and paw goodnight and walked into their respective dorms. Ryan moved into the male dorm and closed the door. Then, the uncomfortable feeling came back as he turned and looked around the dorm. He saw there were two separated groups here. One consisted 6 mammals and seemingly the lion cadet was the leader, while another group was including 2 mammals which were a muscular boar and a tough looking kangaroo.

Most of the male cadets glanced at him with an unsatisfied and hateful look. He let out a long sigh and began to walk to his reserved bed. As he had reached, his luggage was not there, he shocked and quickly looked around finding his belonging. He could hear some mammals giggled and lowly laughed at his reaction. Ryan found his luggage at the far side of the room.

 _Unbelievable…_ Ryan thought as he was on the way to get his luggage. _Bullying at this age. Oh… How childish of them…_

He finished his complaining in mind, he picked up his luggage and sternly walked back to his bed. But, it seemed that the lion cadet took his bed lying on it. Ryan rolled his eyes in disbelief and slightly shook his head as the lion half opened his eyelids looking at Ryan mockingly. He grudgingly groaned and moved to another available bed where was next to the boar's bed.

Aa he placed his luggage down on his new bed, he began to set his clothes and other his belonging into the locker next to his bed. While he was setting his things up, he could notice that the lion was still persistently annoying him as he followed and stood behind. He was pushing Ryan's patience nearly to the limit. Then, he turned facing the lion who began to derisively grin back.

"What do you want, cat?" Ryan sternly asked.

"Whoa!" The lion's eyes widened pretending to be offended. "Calm down, Mr. Young. I have a name, you know."

"And, what it would be then?"

"Carl Heron. At your service." Carl answered as he bowed down, pretending to be polite. Then, he straightened up and looked at Ryan again with a taunting grin.

"Uh-huh. So, what do you want, Mr. Heron?" Ryan crossed his arm with an irritating look.

"Oh! Nothing much…" He chuckled.

Then, Carl punched at Ryan's lock door and irritably said. "I just want you to quit since you're the reason that causes everyone here having more load of training."

"Oh, I'm sorry to say that I can't do of what you requested." Ryan politely replied and reasoned. "Even I quit, the training courses won't change back to the previous."

Carl shut his mouth, and his face turned to angry look.

"If you hate me, I don't mind at all, Mr. Heron. And, I do desire that we may be better strangers." Ryan turned back and continued to set his things in his locker. "So, stop being pussy and bear with it."

Then, he heard unsatisfied growling sound from his behind, and Carl suddenly punched again shutting at Ryan's locker door. Ryan then lost his patient.

 _That's it,_ Ryan thought, then he slowly turned facing toward Carl who was baring his fangs and growling angrily.

"What's a matter, big guy?" Ryan taunted him fiercely. "Want a piece of me, huh?"

"Oh yes…" Carl threatened and unsheathed his claws. "I want a slice of you."

Then, Carl's new friends walked and surrounded making a fighting ring.

"Heh," Ryan smirked as he looked around and cracked his fingers. "You know what? I have had a lot of stress until now, and I want to vent my frustration out." Later, he stood on guard with his fighting stance. "So, bring it on, pussy."

The controversy was about to begin as other cadets cheered them to put up the fight. Carl was throwing his paw slashing, and Ryan was shooting his right fist aiming Carl's muzzle. But, everything stopped as the muscular boar interrupted by using his hooves stopping both of their hand and paw. They surprised and pulled their hand and paw back to them. Ryan shook and rubbed his right hand as it was hurt by the boar's hoof and so did Carl. Then, the boar looked at both of them and shook his head with his disappointing look.

"Tsk, tsk… What a shame…" The boar strengthened up and rubbed his hooves. "Actually, I would enjoy seeing you guys fighting to dead. But, I think it would be a trouble to all of us later. So, why don't you two stop being a child and settle the score with a civilized way."

"What do you mean, pig?" Carl sternly asking as he was still rubbing his hurting paw.

"He means that if you two want to know who's better, you can settle it with the examination point. Who have the highest score is the winner. Easy?" The kangaroo joined in.

"I agree. Actually, I already knew that this human can't withstand the training. I'd enjoy seeing you fail, Mr. Young." Carl boringly huffed and turned back moving back to his place.

Ryan puffed and gave an unsatisfied look at Carl, saying "Then may the best mammal win."

.

"Thanks," Ryan said to the boar and kangaroo after Carl and his friends moving back to their bed. "I'm sorry that I punch at your hoof."

"Don't be…" The boar looked back at Ryan and grinned. "Actually, I felt nothing."

Then, he reached out his right hoof toward Ryan and greeted. "My name is Jonas Boaris, and this is my childhood friend, Tyson Hopwood. We're from the Outback Island."

"My name-" Ryan shook their hoof and paw and tried to introduce himself.

"No need to say." Tyson interrupted, playfully. "We already knew your name. But, what we want to know is why did you apply ZPA? We heard the news that you could beat 20 masked mammals and left with a few bruises. From what we think, you could skip the training and take all the tests. So, you can be a police officer in no time."

"Oh…" Ryan looked to his left and right, then he leaned forward and whispered. "It's a political thing."

Then, He stood up and continued. "And, I think your news was slightly exaggerated. I could confirm that I beat 20 of them, but I was fully armed. After that, I got a lot of bruises over my body and my right arm strained."

As they were having a conversation, Ryan's phone shook and made a buzzing sound as he set his phone in silent mode.

* _Bzzt… Bzzt… Bzzt…_ *

Ryan picked up his phone and looked into its screen. The phone screen showed the incoming caller name and picture who was Nick. Then, he bade his new friends excuse and walked to the other far side of the room, leaning against the wall next to the windows. He pressed the accept call button and put the phone next to his right ear.

"Hey, Nick!" Ryan greeted happily.

" _Hey, son!_ " Nick playfully teased making Ryan giggled. Then, Ryan could hear Judy's voice in the background, saying, " _Hey! Put him on speaker._ "

After that, he could hear another joyfully participant shouting, " _Hey, Ryan!_ " Making Ryan jerked his head off from his phone, then he put his phone back to his ear again.

"Hey, Judy." Ryan smiled and chuckled. "What's up, guys?"

" _How was your first day, champ?_ " Nick asked.

"Nothing much. Drill sergeant told us about the training courses with two new addition courses and the early partner system as you said in the morning."

" _And, who is your partner?_ " Judy said.

"Stasia Panthera. She happens to be Officer Fangmeyer's cousin. And, She is my biggest fan."

" _Aww… You partnered up with a girl… Smart move, my boy_ " Nick teased and laughed.

"Heh… I didn't have a choice since other cadets already partnered up before I had a chance." Ryan tiredly sighed. "But, at least I have a partner now, and she is friendly too. So, I'm fine by that. So, how was your day?"

" _Nothing much as well. Patrolling, doing paperwork and babysitting this big fox. Nick didn't help me with anything._ " Judy complained.

" _Hey! I helped you filling the paperwork, Carrots._ " Nick argued.

" _Just only one file you did, and I did the rest!_ " Judy struck back. " _So, you owed me a favor, and I want to redeem now._ "

"Haha." Ryan laughed. "Nick, do what the lady wants. And…"

He pushed his phone out and looked at the time. It was almost 9 PM so Ryan had to cut short.

"Guys, I got to go now. It's almost time. So, bye!"

" _Bye!_ " Nick and Judy said in unison.

Then, Ryan pressed the end call button and turned off the screen. He gazed outside the windows looking the starry sky, and for a short moment passed, he walked back to his bed. Removing his luggage off and placing under the bed, Ryan laid himself on the bed and played his phone wasting the time before the light turned off.

* _Click!_ *

The sound of switching switch clicked from outside, and the lights turned off as the clock on his phone screen stated '9.00 PM'. He turned off the screen and plugged charging his phone. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, then he slowly closed his eyelids.

 _Tomorrow's another day…_ It was his last thoughts before his mind shut and drifted into slumber.

* * *

 **Next day 5.30 AM at Male Dormitory, ZPA**

It was a dark and quiet morning, excepting some softly snoring sound that made from some mammals in the room. But, it was not loud enough to interrupt others and Ryan's sleep. Then, there was the light glowing from the door frame. The door slowly opened showing the shade of bear figure. The bear put the whistle to its mouth as its hand was on the switchboard preparing to turn on the light. The bear inhaled the air fully.

* _Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ *

The whistle loudly sounded long, together with the lights turned on. Everybody jumped in shock, and some fell off their bed, groaning irritably. Shortly, everyone stood up straight next to their bed looking forward.

"Alright, cadets." Meredith roared. "Move your butts to the field and start jogging. NOW!"

"Yes, sir!"

.

Weeks passed, all the cadets had been training hard to sharpen their skills for surviving all Zootopia ecosystems with conditions which were no help, no tools, and no cheat. In concluding, these courses were simulating the worst case scenario. So, the scratch-proof bodysuit was not allowed. The drill sergeant had instructed in each class and noted every detail of cadets who could pass quickly, and some barely got through. For Ryan, he aced most of the ecosystems since he had been trained by the two finest police officers in the real environment.

Ryan had made the way through the actual sandstorm in Sahara Square. He had crossed through the Rainforest District by swinging the vine. For fighting an enormous criminal, Ryan easily knocked or locked down all the sparring partners down. But, surely, scaling the ice wall was his major weakness. He had tried every way to climb to the top, but as soon as he clutched and began to climb, he slid off and fell into the icy water.

Every day, before the dinner time, there was a break time for all cadets to practice and review their training. And, every evening, Ryan sat and glared at the ice wall thinking of new strategies to overcome his problem, and Star was helping him too. Whenever Ryan got the idea, he implemented his plan. And, it failed him in the end every time.

Until today, the first day of special training by a special guest, all the cadets would be trained CQC course by the ZIA agent. Everyone stood straight in a line facing the road, waiting for the arrival of this special guest. Soon, a black limousine drove on the way through the gateway and parked in front of the group of officers to be. Then, the passenger door opened, and a male gray hare with black stripes on his cheeks in black suits hopped out of the limousine. He walked straight to the drill sergeant.

"Good morning, sir!" Meredith firmly greeted and saluted.

"Drill Sergeant." The hare replied. "Long time no see."

"Same to you, sir."

"So, where is the mayor's favorite human?"

The drill sergeant pointed her finger at Ryan who still stood straight without agitation. The hare walked to him, looked him from top to bottom, then he nodded signaling Meredith to command after the hare finished observation.

"Alright, cadets." She ordered loudly. "Today, we'll have a CQC training course by our special guest, Agent Jack Savage. So, let's move to the indoor gym. NOW!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

.

After all, cadets had walked into the gym and sat on the stadium chairs, they could see the indoor area divided into two parts. One was the open area with a large foam pad, and another was a maze alike consisting several pop-up cutouts. Then, the hare in black walked in and stopped in front of the cadets.

"Good morning, cadets." Jack greeted. "I'm Agent Jack Savage from Zootopia Intelligence Agency or ZIA."

"Usually, I didn't do teaching nor training newbies." He irritably complained. "But, since the mayor of Zootopia wanted to up the standard of the new police capacity, he directly ordered ZIA to send someone here."

"Okay, let's get started." Jack continued. "Close-Quarters Combat or CQC is an up-close fighting system that is suitable for tight environments such as inside building or alleyway. It consists of using martial arts and short-range weapons such as knives, batons, and firearms. But, you're not going to use the real gun. You'll use the police standard tranquilizer gun."

"To my right." He pointed to the maze. "It is a simulation of the close-quarter scenario. You'll go through it one by one and hit only red targets. If you hit blue or black targets, I'll cut your point. Your friends and I will watch you from the cameras, and I'll evaluate your performance. Before you get in there, I'll give you an intel first."

"Oh, the principal of CQC is you have to think, move and reflexes quickly." He pointed out. "You can use any forms of combat. But, don't forget that time is critical for the situation. I'll demonstrate you first, and you'll have three tryouts, then the fourth round will be your test."

Then, Jack began to demonstrate showing how professional he was and came out of the simulator within 5 minutes. All of the cadets had been dumbfounded that he took this amount of time to complete perfectly. Later, he summarized the scenario and began to call each cadet to begin their trial.

As Jack thought, most of the cadets took more amount of time up to 10 minutes in each turn. But, Ryan could keep up and met Jack's expectation. Ryan might not be as perfect as Jack, but still, he was the top of the class.

After all, cadets had finished their tryouts, they sat waiting for the test.

"All headshot…" Jack mumbled as he looked into Ryan's performance record. "If it was for killing purpose, he did a great job. Interesting…"

After he had reviewed all cadets performance, he began to call cadet's name for the real test. One by one, each cadet performed better than the tryouts, but no one could beat Jack's record. However, their performance did not disappoint the agent. Moreover, he was surprised that they could do a good job for a short time.

"Alright, cadets," Jack announced. "You all did an excellent performing. Especially Cadet Young, you're the top class. You almost got the perfect score."

After Jack had admired Ryan's performance, Carl and some other cadets groaned and grumbled in jealousy. He was trying his best to not show his irritated emotion. But, his face showed those cadets that he was thoroughly tired and angry. Ryan glanced at them with his sore eyes, especially at Carl. Later, his attention was back to his instructor as Jack loudly cleared his throat.

"Okay, cadets." Jack said, "We'll pause our training and have lunch. Then, I'll train you takedown and lockdown technique at 1 PM. So, dismissed."

Jack walked away from the group of cadets and reviewed of what he wrote. All of the cadets moved out of the gym and made their way to the cafeteria. Later, Jack looked back to the cadets and followed them, exiting the building.

* * *

 **1.30 PM at Indoor Gym, ZPA**

After half an hour of teaching and training of hand-to-hand combat, Jack saw the development of his students. They could follow his movement and do according to his teaching. For other instructors, these cadets could impress them, but for this hare, he wanted them to be more creative and adapted to their fighting style. At the moment as the cadets took a short break, he figured out how to see their fighting skill.

"Alright, cadets," Jack spoke up. "Who want to be my sparring partner?"

No one reacted to his request. They stood still hoping that he was not going to choose on of them.

"No one volunteer?" He shook his head in disappointment, "then, I'm gonna pick one of you. Don't worry, everyone will spar with me. Just who's gonna be first."

Jack walked forward and stopped in front of the kangaroo. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the kangaroo from top to bottom. He smirked as he decided to choose this cadet to be his first sparring partner.

"What's your name, cadet?" Jack asked, looking up at the cadet's face.

"Tyson Hopwood, sir." Tyson firmly answered.

"Uh-huh. Follow me, cadet." He turned back and walked to the foam platform. Later he stood on the platform, he took off his suits and clothes, saying, "Don't mind me stripping my tops off."

Then, the combative one-on-one training began. Jack readily took and locked down most of the cadets. And, some of them were knocked out and carried to the infirmary. Though he might be hard and violent when he was in engagement, Jack did not try to break their bone or disable them.

.

"ACK!" Carl roared in pain as he was pushed down on his front, and his wrist twisted locking by Jack.

"I give up!" The lion spanked the foam pad with his free paw continuously until the hare released his wrist and jumped off.

"Okay," Jack wiped off his sweat on his head and pointed his finger at Ryan. "Now, it's your turn, human. Show me what you capable of."

Ryan nodded and began to pace toward the platform. As he walked past Carl, he could hear growling and mumbling from his unfriendly rival. Ryan glanced at Carl with his fierce eyes while they were passing each other. Then, he eyed at the hare who stood, waiting for him.

"At last," Jack smirked. "Cadet Ryan Young, I had heard your stories since you arrived. I wish you could confirm of what I heard. Ready, cadet?"

"Ready, sir," Ryan replied and stood in his fighting position.

"Good…"

As Jack's word finished, he immediately jumped and gave Ryan a swinging kick. Ryan shockingly bounced back and crossed his arms over his face, blocking the attack.

 _Weird…_ Ryan thought, _he didn't usually give the first blow._

"What's a matter, human?" the hare taunted after Ryan lowered his arms. "Show me what you got!"

Again, Jack jumped and shot his right fist at Ryan's face, but Ryan swept Jack's punch away. Shortly after the hare landed on the foam platform, he swiftly kicked off Ryan's ankle, making him unbalanced and falling down.

"Ow..." Ryan softly whined, then he rolled to his side avoiding Jack's stomping. He stood up quickly and swung his right leg, chopping down at the hare. But, missed as Jack shifted aside, and then, he jumped toward and shot his right fist at Ryan's jaw. Ryan jerked his head back and grabbed the hare wrist with his left hand. However, Jack slipped his caught paw away and promptly struck his left paw back. He punched at Ryan's nose making his nose bled.

"OW!" Ryan yelped and nasally said. "That's hurt…"

"Heh," Jack smirked again. "Didn't I say that show me what you got, huh? Give it all, cadet!"

"Okay, sir." Ryan wiped off the blood and looked. "As you wish, sir."

 _This is not training anymore… It's a fight,_ he thought again, then he did not restrict himself anymore and kicked off the hare.

Jack jumped upward, avoiding Ryan's attack, but he was trapped. Ryan stood on his right foot and swung his left leg according to his spinning momentum, kicking Jack who was in the air with his heel. Even though the hare fully blocked the attack, he flew away and was walloped the ground. As Jack rolled and stood up, his eyes widened that Ryan swiftly followed up with him and was ready to give another blow.

At the same time, Ryan was hooking at the hare with his right fist, Jack jumped forward and jabbed at Ryan's neck. Ryan suddenly sat down and held his neck, coughing painfully. Then, he furiously glared at the hare who hopped backward and stood on guard. Ryan slowly stood up and spat the blood aside, then he ran toward Jack. A step away, Ryan pounced toward the hare, but Jack jumped backward.

As Ryan had planned, he rolled to his front and grabbed Jack's chest. Ryan pushed slamming the hare on the floor and got on top of it. But, Jack saw Ryan's angry face on top of him, then he immediately shot both of his legs at Ryan's stomach. Jack quickly crawled away from Ryan's grip and backed on his guard again. A few second passed, Jack noticed that Ryan was not moving. He was holding his stomach, and his body was shaking. Jack slowly paced toward, but then, Ryan shakingly stood up and faced him.

"I didn't have this fun before," Jack said, but Ryan did not respond. He teetered to Jack and glared. Ryan slowly paced forward closer to Jack, and then he stopped a few inches away from the hare.

"Good job, Cadet Young." Jack looked up at Ryan's bloody face and let his guard down. "I want to fight with you more, but I think that's enough for you."

Ryan could not say anything as his throat still hurt. So, he nodded in agreement, making the blood from his nose slowly bled and dropped on the platform. Before long, he fell on his back and panted in tiredness.

"Ryan!" His partner shouted in fright and ran to him.

"Are you alright?" Star knelt down next to him and looked at Ryan with her worried look.

Again, Ryan nodded and faintly grinned at her. He raised his hand shakily and thumbed up, but abruptly, he fell unconscious.

"Ryan? Ryan!" She softly shook him.

"He's not dead," Jack stated and walked up to them. "But, you better take him to the infirmary, cadet. He needs medical treatment."


	20. Chapter 16 - Jealousy

**CHAPTER 16 'JEALOUSY'**

* * *

 **4.00 PM, ZPA Infirmary**

In the room where the mammals and Ryan were lying knockout and unconscious on the patient bed, he began to gain his sense back. He shifted his body and moaned in pain. His eyes slowly opened and blinked, looking skyward. Ryan then directed his eyes to his left seeing his blacked out colleagues lying on the bed and to his right seeing the emptied chair next to his bed.

 _What's… happen to me…_ He asked himself, then trying to regain his last memory.

Ryan sorely sat up and hissed as if something stabbed his stomach. Holding his tummy tightly, he tried to suppress his pain.

 _Oww…_ He whined mutely. _Never thought that hare could hurt me so bad._

Then, the doorknob rustled and slowly opened revealing his partner whose bright blue eyes widely opened as she saw him awake.

"Ryan!" Star exclaimed as if her partner had been out for weeks. Her reaction making Ryan shocked a bit, but he managed to chuckle later.

"S…Star…" He hoarsely coughed in pain and touched his throat. His voice was gone, then his memory flashed showing that ZIA agent punching his throat.

 _Damn… He got my voice too,_ he sighed and slowly turned his head looking at his partner who sat next to him and looked back with a concerned look.

Ryan wanted to say that she did not have to worry him, but all he could manage was smiling at her, wishing to relieve her anxiety. However, her cyan eyes still stared at him in distress.

"Why he was so harsh on you…" Star grumbled. "It wasn't fair… He could have killed you."

With voiceless, he shrugged his shoulders stating that he had not idea too.

Star sighed in disbelief and looked away. Then, Ryan poked her paw attaching her attention again. He raised his left hand and used his right index finger pointing at his left wrist. He tried to ask what time it was now.

"Your wrist?" She tilted her head confusing. "What happen to your wrist?"

Then, she pulled his left wrist looking at it closely and said before releasing his arm, "your wrist looks fine…"

Ryan chuckled at her innocence and shook his head. Then, he raised his wrist again, tapping on his wrist.

"Oh…" She understood now. "It's ten past four pm now."

He nodded and shifted himself off the bed. Walking around the bed and patting on his partner's shoulder, he signaled her that he was ready to leave this room. But, Star seemed to worry him as she tried pushing him back to the bed.

"No, Ryan." She said. "No training today. You'll hurt yourself-"

Ryan interrupted by raising his hands and thumbing up with a smile on his face. Then, he walked ignoring her warning.

"Ryan!" She shouted at the moment he left the room. He waved his arm before closed the door.

"Why he's so stubborn…" Star groaned in disbelief and hastily followed him.

* * *

 **ZPA Training Field**

He walked out from the facility and straight to the ice wall stage, following by his partner. Ryan stopped at the ice runway and looked straight to the other end where the ice wall stood. He glared for a moment, thinking of the strategy to climb. In no time, Ryan bent down ready to take off and dashed toward the wall. A few steps away from the ice wall, he jumped and used his fingers and feet to penetrate the ice. But, they seemed not to pierce and slid off. He subsequently fell into the icy water.

"Ryan!" Star shouted and ran toward Ryan who quickly got off the water with a shivering mouth.

"I'll get you a towel." She dragged him out to the field. "Wait here and not try to ice yourself."

Ryan nodded in understand and sat down waiting for her return. He then gazed at the ice wall mindlessly and slowed his breathing, thinking of new strategy again.

.

"Mm…" a plain hum from the hare who stood and leaned his shoulder against the corner of the building, looking at Ryan from the other side. Jack pumped his cigarette and exhaled through his mouth. He stirred the ash aside and crossed his arms over his chest, holding a cigarette in between his fingers.

"If you're a cadet, I would punish you a thousand push-ups, sir." A feminine yet gruff voice softly said from behind.

"I know, Sarge" Jack plainly replied and put the cigarette in his mouth again.

"So, what do you think about the human, sir?" Meredith asked.

"From the previous engagement, he has potential." He blew out the smoke and asked back. "And, what do you think about him from your perspective?"

"He is a good trier. He never gives in and tries to overcome his weakness as you see him now."

"So, he couldn't climb the ice wall, huh?"

"Yes, sir… Though he could ace other training courses, even he beat some records, scaling ice wall was not his thing."

"Uh-huh," Jack pumped his cigarette again and blew out the smoke. "And, what about his partner?"

"Cadet Panthera, her development is surprisingly good. Before she paired up with him, she barely passed the qualifying exam. But, after he had trained her, she becomes better."

"What's about their bond?"

"They're a partner. I hope they would not develop their relationship. It's against the rule. But from what I see now, Cadet Young seem not to be interested in that kind of relationship, and Cadet Panthera just clings to him as his fan."

 _*Splash*_ They swiftly looked toward the ice wall stage after they had heard the loud splashing sound.

"And again, he failed…" Meredith sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I think I have a tip for him." Jack chuckled and bent down quenching his cigarette. After he had trashed the cigarette, he walked toward them, crossing his arms on his back.

.

After Ryan had gotten off the icy water, he knelt on the ice runway shivering and disappointing of himself. Now, his willingness was nearly gone. He was despondent to climb this ice wall.

 _How many times I have failed… hundreds?_ He complained in his thoughts.

"DAMN!" Ryan yelled with his hoarse voice, smashing the ice floor angrily.

"Ryan…" Star mumbled and ran to him, covering him with a dry towel. "I think you should stop. Your body's still hurt, and you worsen your injury-"

"N…No," he interjected and shook his head. "I… just need a short break… thinking-"

"NO!" She scolded at her partner. "Why you're so stubborn… why you want to get yourself hurt, Ryan!"

Promptly, Ryan rolled himself sitting and faced her in shock. Seeing her angry yet distressing face, he felt guilt making her worried and looked away.

"S… Sorry," he sighed and looked back to his partner again. "It… frustrated me…"

"I know it frustrated, but don't so be hard on yourself, Ryan. Let's call it a day and try again tomorrow."

He shook his head in disagreement earning a groan from Star.

"Ryan!"

"If I were you, I would do as she said, Cadet Young." The gray hare joined and stood between them, crossing his arm on his back.

"Sir!" Star firmly saluted and looked straight.

"At ease, Cadet Panthera." He chuckled and then looked at Ryan who still sat on the ice ground. "Cadet Young, I have to apologize for what I did to you hours ago. I just want to see how much potential in you. And, I have to say that you surprised me. I haven't had a good fight for sometimes. So, I will give you a tip."

Then, Jack leaned next to Ryan's ear and whispered, "when you're different, sometimes you don't have to follow other. For your case, you don't have to climb up the ice wall like other did."

He straightened up and continued, "you have a powerful pair of legs. You have large leg muscles. Make them useful, understand?"

Ryan nodded in understanding the hint, but he still confused about how to. In whatever way, he stood up and saluted firmly.

"Now, get yourself some rest," Jack said and looked at both of them. "That's order."

.

 _You don't have to climb up the ice wall like other did… You have a powerful pair of legs… You have large leg muscles…_ Three sentences from the ZIA agent echoed in Ryan's head. He lied on his bed and kept thinking and analyzing of the tip he got, but still, he could not figure out.

 _If I don't have to climb the wall, and what I have to do… walk on it like a ninja, huh?_ He chuckled. Then, he kept thinking again, closing his eyes. He prepared to sleep, but his eyes suddenly opened as he got the idea. He swiftly sat up on his bed, ignoring his pain and turned on his phone screen. Pressing on the video-sharing app, he typed into the search bar and pressed the search button.

 _Oh… That's what I need…_ He smiled at the searching results, then he reached his hand grabbing his earphones. He plugged his earphones, chose the video clip and watched in silence.

An hour passed, he still watched the video clips and studied. He tried to memorize the tips and tricks of each video he had watched. His eyes were trying to close by themselves, and his brain was blocking him to memorize further, he closed the app and put his phone away after he turned off its screen. He rolled and lied down on his back, closing his eyes again. Before he let himself drifting into sleep, he reviewed and revised his plan, making it perfect.

 _Well… let's see what will happen tomorrow…_ He thought after he finished his planning, then he slept happily.

* * *

 **Next Morning, ZPA Training Field**

After all the cadets had finished their morning jogging, this day, due to the schedule, they would have a scaling the ice wall training and sparring training. Everyone sat next to the ice wall stage, waiting for their drill instructor to call them. Ryan sat quietly next to his partner who still looked at him in worry. Later, Star tilted her head in confusing after she had seen her partner's face formed a small smile.

"Boaris!" Drill sergeant shouted. "Your turn!"

"Sir!"

"So, you got an idea, right?" Star asked, looking back at the stage.

"Oh, yes…" Ryan replied back, but his voice was still raspy.

"Oh! Your voice's coming back. So, what is it?"

"Hmm… Like Jack said yesterday, I don't need to climb the wall like other cadets do."

"And, what you're going to do then?"

"Nah…" Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "You'll see it soon."

"Hey, c'mon…" Star grabbed his arm and shook, begging. "Tell me… Why you have to keep secret from your partner-"

"Panthera!" Meredith yelled at her. "Stop playing and scale the wall."

"Yes, sir." She suddenly stood up and walked to the ice runway.

During other cadets and Ryan watched his partner running and jumping, she pierced her claws into the ice wall and climbed up easily. He knew that she was good as she had said before and was top of the class. As she had sharp claws and low weight, she took not more than 10 seconds to get to the other side of the wall. Ryan wanted to beat her record, but now, he had to confirm his strategy first, whether it worked or not.

"Young!" Drill sergeant shouted. "Your turn, human! I don't want to see you wet like last times. So, make me proud!"

"Yes, sir…" he slowly stood up and heard other cadets snickered at him, booing him. Ryan did not care, chuckled instead, and walked toward the ice runway.

"Hey, Ryan…" Star had said before she walked past him. "You can do it."

"Thanks" He smiled and moved straight to the run-off point.

As he reached, he bent down and prepared to take off.

"Ready when you are, cadet," Meredith said as she picked up her stopwatch in ready.

"Ready, sir."

"Then, go!" She shouted and started her stopwatch at the same moment as Ryan took off.

 _First, run as fast as you can… create the momentum…_ He reviewed while he was running along the ice runway.

 _Second, shift your momentum upward by jumping when you're a step away from the wall…_ As one step away from the ice wall, he used his left foot stuck on the wall and his right slightly bent. In no time, he flung himself upward, assisted by his momentum. He was in the midway of the wall now.

 _This is a good sign, I didn't slip… Now third, push another step…_ Using his right foot to advance his step further, he leaped himself further, outstretching his hands up.

 _Fourth, clutch the edge…_ He did as he thought. Ryan quickly gripped the top edge of the ice wall. But, his momentum was gone, and now, he was hanging on the wall. Ryan panted and felt hurt from yesterday training. However, this time, he had come this far and was not going to give up.

 _Okay… Last step, knee up, push your upper above the edge and lay on the top…_ He raised his knees up, pressing against the wall, and used all his strength pushing himself up. He heaved his upper body above and lied on the top. Slowly pulling his legs up, Ryan settled on the top of the ice wall and heavily wheezed.

 _At last… I did it…_ he thought and chuckled, looking skyward. _Why I didn't use this method before…_

Ryan lied in the ice wall and enjoyed without knowing that he had to get down until Drill Instructor shouted.

"Hey, cadet! I'm happy for you that you can scale the wall, but it's time to come down NOW!"

He quickly sat up and slid down to the other side of the wall. As his feet touched the ground, his legs folded, and his body collapsed. He fell on his front, planting his face in the wet dirt. His partner swiftly ran toward him whose face was still in the mud.

"Are you alright, Ryan?" She asked.

Ryan replied by thumbing up and pushing up off the mud, looking back at her.

"Well, partner," she giggled at his muddy face and smiled. "You did it."

Then, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Ryan stood up with her support and wiped off the dirt on his face.

"So, how do you feel know, Ryan? Better?"

"Yeah…" He replied. "And, I feel like I just ate mud."

Star helped him up, and they walked back to their colleagues.

"Well, let's get your face clean first and foremost."

* * *

 **1.00 PM Boxing Ring, ZPA Indoor Gym**

It was not a good idea to fill the stomach full before having the sparring. As every cadet knew, they had chosen not to eat their lunch fully. Later, they gathered in the indoor gym and sat on the bench near to the boxing ring. Most of the cadets felt thrilled and looked forward to hearing the names of today's match. Except for Ryan, he hoped not to have this sparring today as his body was in bad shape.

Meredith walked into the ring with a box containing all cadets name and put her hand in it, swirling and picking out a name.

 _Please, not my name…_ he begged silently, but as always, his wish did not come true.

"Young!" She announced. "On the blue side."

"Yes, sir…" Ryan responded tiredly and slowly walked toward the boxing ring along with the cheerful acclaimed from other cadets. After he had reached to his side and had worn blue boxing gloves, Drill Sergeant announced his sparring partner.

"And, on the red side, Heron!"

"Yes, sir!" Carl replied firmly and walked to the ring as well as the cadets loudly cheered.

 _It's going to be a death of me… and he seems to like it…_ Ryan sighed, then he walked to the middle of the ring after Carl had finished his preparation and stood to wait for him.

"Finally, we met." Carl widely grinned.

"Don't we see each other every day, huh?" Ryan sternly replied.

"Whatever, human," he threatened and tightened his fists. "Let's get started."

Ryan groaned in reply and squared off.

Then, the bell rang indicating to begin the match. With no hesitation, Carl swiftly hooked his right fist aiming at his opponent's face, but he missed. Ryan jerked his head back and stepped backward. He raised his hands up to his face and blocked the jabs from the lion. Each jab from Carl was fast and powerful sending Ryan aback.

"What happen to your ambition, huh?" Carl taunted as he continuously punched, jabbed and hooked. "Is that all you have, Mr. Young?"

No reply from him, Ryan blocked the incoming attacks waiting for a chance to strike back. Then, he saw it during the time Carl was pulling his right fist back for a forceful blow and shooting his fist directly at Ryan. Ryan hopped to his right and shot a quick jab at the lion's jawbone. But, the lion smirked back as if nothing happened.

"Weak…" Carl said in disappointment. "I have high hopes of you."

Ryan's eyes widened in shock, then Carl countered back with a right hook to his opponent's face. As Ryan got hit, he wobbled and staggered, trying to grab the rope, but Carl took this chance to strike another hook. Ryan noticed the incoming punch and stood back avoiding it.

However, the lion did not relent and continued his attack, throwing the right jab, left hook, and right straight unendingly. And, Ryan just deflected and stepped away avoiding them. He was still dizzy and hurt from the last impact, but he too was not going to give up.

Ryan was waiting for the chance to strike back again, then he ducked as Carl threw his right straight, slightly bent his left knee, propelled his body forward and upward, and executed a vigorous uppercut to Carl's ribcage. The lion seemed to be hurt, but Carl stood still. Ryan then was off-balance and fell down on the ring. Yet, he quickly rolled and stood up staggeringly.

 _*RING!*_ The bell rang, ending the first round.

"That hurt a bit," the lion hissed and walked back to his side.

Ryan also walked back to his side and sit waiting for next round.

.

"Ryan," his partner walked up next to him. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, Star. Thanks." Ryan replied without looking at her. He was looking at his opponent who sat on the other side, waiting.

"And, how you are going to win with your injured body, Ryan. You should-"

"No, Star," he interrupted, looking at her. "I have a bone to pick with him."

Then, the second round began as the bell rang again. Ryan and Carl stood and walked toward each other, starting to throw their punch. Carl instantly started with his straight punch, but Ryan slipped an incoming punch and threw a right cross at his abdomen in counter. The lion growled and pulled away, seeing his opponent standing upright stance.

As Carl took a full step back, Ryan swiftly hopped forward with a crouch. At the moment Ryan was a step away, Carl threw a right hook at him to attack to an unprotected part of his face. But, it was a trap as Ryan swung his left arm blocking Carl's right hook and jabbed his right fist fiercely to his the lion's abdomen again.

Carl growled angrily ignoring his pain and did low kick back cursing Ryan to fall down. Then, he tried to stomp down at his opponent, but Ryan rolled away first and stood up.

"Hey!" Star shouted from her seat. "That cheat!"

"Shut your trap, cadet!" Meredith yelled back. "In the real world, there's no rule in fighting with criminals. Keep on."

As two fighters stood away and breathed in tiredness, Ryan knew that, due to his injury from yesterday, he was not going to keep up until the round was ended.

 _Oh boy… I need to end this quick…_ Ryan grumbled under his breath. Later, he advanced to his opponent again.

Carl paced a step forward and threw a powerful hook, but it missed the target as Ryan stepped closer to him and threw intense combinations of jabs and hooks to Carl's ribcage, upper torso, and abdomen. The lion hissed and growled in a fury, then he clinched Ryan tightly and harshly threw his opponent down on the floor.

Without hesitation, Carl moved next to Ryan who lied down in front of him, moaning in pain. The lion then knelt down and used his both paws pressing his opponent's throat, strangling him. Ryan writhed and used his hands to break the strangling, but he ran out of his strength.

"Ryan…" Star gasped in shock while other cadets cheered and acclaimed.

"Cadet, that enough!" Drill Instructor ordered.

But, Carl seemed not to oblige to the command and continued strangling, then he leaned closer to his opponent.

"Checkmate…" He whispered and chuckled, seeing Ryan suffocating. "Give up already, Young. There is no shame for surrender."

Ryan's face was turning blue now as he needed to gasp air. He was about to give in, but at the moment the lion leaned away, he noticed that his opponent was not on top of him. Carl strangled Ryan from his side. Then, the smirk formed on Ryan's face making Carl doubted.

"What are you smiling at, huh?" The lion growled.

No response from him, Ryan grabbed Carl's right wrist and rolled his legs up. Using his left leg to brace on the front of the lion's neck and positioning his right knee at its upper abdomen, Ryan sharply pushed with his both legs. As Carl was choked from his opponent's attack and weakened, Ryan rolled up making the lion lying on the ground.

After the lion had released his opponent, Ryan coughed and gasped air into his lung fully. He then firmly straightened himself, doing a cross armlock.

"ACK!" Carl roared in pain and tried to push himself up. But, Ryan leaned backward, stretching the lion's arm to stop all its movement.

"Next time, if you strangle someone, you should be on top of your foe," Ryan said with his raspy voice and retorted. "Give up already, Heron. There is no shame for surrender."

As much as powerful Carl had, his locked arm was not strong to resist and escape from the armlock. Ryan saw that the lion was not giving up easily, then he tightened his lock and stretched back more, worsening his opponent's pain. Carl felt the sharp pain in his right shoulder joint and yelped painfully.

"Ahh! I give up," he repeatedly said and patted the floor with his other paw.

As the lion declared his surrender, Ryan released him, stood up and walked off the boxing ring. And, Carl slowly stood up holding his right shoulder and walked off the ring from his side.

"Good job, Cadet Young." Meredith admired. "Even you had an injury, you still managed to win this match. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir," Ryan replied and walked to his partner, sitting next to her.

"For you, Cadet Heron," Drill Sergeant turned her head glancing at Carl. "When I say that enough, it means enough. If you're still going to ignore my command, you'll be punished. Understand?"

Carl groaned in reply and glared at his rival with angry eyes.

"Understand?" She sternly repeated.

"Yes, sir…" he replied without looking at his instructor and walked back to his partner. Carl was furious and rancorous, glancing at Ryan. As he had lost the fight, he began to begrudge. Carl sat down and growled in silence, making a plan that suppressed his jealousy and got rid of Ryan.


	21. Chapter 17 - Dark and Silence

_A/N_ _: Thank you Tiger21206 for helping and correcting my grammar._

* * *

 **Chapter 17, Dark and Silence**

 **Edited by _Tiger21206_**

* * *

 **7:00am, front door of Zootopia General Hospital**

"Carrots," Nick yawned. "Can you tell me why we're here again?" The fox in uniform asked. He and his partner were standing next to their usual large police cruiser. He rubbed his eyes for his vision was blurry and outstretched his body to wake himself, then he heard his partner snort and look at him.

"Nick…" Judy shook her head in disbelief. "Didn't you listen to Chief Bogo yesterday? He wanted us to escort Dr. Margaret to the academy, and later in the afternoon there will be a seminar about the Night Howler incident and the way to handle it. Also, we'll be part of the guests and tell our story about the case."

"Oh." Nick yawned again and wiped a tear away from his sleepy green eyes.

"Nick," his partner sighed and walked up to him. Judy tightened Nick's tie and tucked his shirt into his pants. "We're on duty, don't be so slack."

"Thanks…" Then he bent his head down and gave a quick peck on Judy's head and her ears shot up straight as her purple eyes glared at his. The fox grinned with sleepy, sexy eyes.

"And you should loosen up, my cu-ACK!" Judy quickly yanked and over tightened her partner's tie to shut his muzzle before he slipped the forbidden word.

"Well well. Mr. Fox, are you trying to revoke our agreement, huh?" She released his tie and playfully pushed him back. "And as much as I love you, please stop showing your affection in public while we're in uniform."

"Jeez Carrots," the fox coughed and slightly loosened his tie. "You don't have to be hard on me. In fact, there is no one here."

"Nick, even though there is no one here you should be more appropriate. We're officers on duty now," she softly scolded her partner.

"Alright, you win this time Fluff," Nick shrugged and slightly raised his paws in defeat. He then bent his head down next to her ear with a grin.

"But after we're at our apartment," he whispered with his seductive voice in her ear. "I'll nuzzle you, kiss you, and smooch you soulfully and temptingly until you beg for more…"

"Ohh…" Judy giggled and whispered back. "Look who's talking. How come you will pleasure me even though last night you were the one who begged for more, kissing and other things.."

"Touché" Nick smiled and straightened up as Judy stepped backwards and giggled.

"Say…" he continued, changing the topic. "Since we're going to the academy and will be there all day, I think we should give Ryan a visit and see his partner. Don't you agree, Fluff?"

"Yeah, that's what I planned," Judy replied and stood next to him, leaning her back against the cruiser. "And then we'll know how he's doing there."

"Aww, you speak like he's your boy and I start to be jealous," he teased.

"Hardy-har, Nick. His safety is one of our prior assignments as Chief Bogo ordered," she rolled her eyes and firmly looked at him. "Don't you worry about him? Even we have called him nearly every day since he attended the academy, he didn't tell us about his friends except his partner. I think he is having a hard time making new ones."

"Or no one wants to be friends with him," Nick added and let out a short sigh, looking skyward. "I know how it feels being prejudiced, deprived, and ignored… Do I worry about him? Yes, yes I do. And, I also know that he's hiding something."

"But look." Nick swiftly turned to her and looked at her eyes, cheering her up. "First, he can handle himself and we should not interfere his life too much. Second, didn't we tell him every time before we hung up that we would gladly help him if he has any troubles? Last, having one good friend is worth more than being popular amongst many. For his case, he has a kind and caring partner."

"Yeah you're right," Judy faintly smiled back at her partner.

"Atta girl." he then leaned back against the cruiser.

"Speaking of worry, I think I'll take a week off soon visiting my hometown. And you should come with me."

"Hmm… do you think it's a good idea for me," Nick pointed at himself with a shocked look. "to go with you?"

"Yep!"

"Oh boy… I'm gonna need the riot gears." He chuckled nervously. "And, do you plan to tell your parents about us?"

"Uh-huh," she plainly replied. "I think it's time to tell them about us."

Judy turned looking to her fox who gave her a sheepish smile, but she could see his concern in his eyes. Furrowing his eyebrows and lowering his ears backwards, she noticed. To ease his apprehension, she grabbed his paw and squeezed it assuring.

"Don't worry, my love," Judy cooed, leaning against his arm. "I'm sure they're going to like you. You're such a charming, lovable fox. Who's gonna hate you?"

"Thanks Carrots. I think I would be welcomed by an angry mob with pitchforks and torches ready to pierce and burn me." Nick joked.

"Nick, we're not in the dark age now." She then played long. "We use fox repellent and fox tasers instead, but I sure will protect you from them with my life."

"Aww, thanks my little guardian," her partner smiled at her and bent down, giving a small peck on her head again.

"Hey, stop it!" she softly warded off his face and asked him again, "So are you going to come to my hometown with me?"

"Of course! How can I say no to my lovely bunny? By the way, where's our doctor?" He straightened up and looked at the hospital doorway.

"Here she comes," she pointed at the badger in a white gown who rushed out from the hospital.

"Hello officers!" Dr. Margaret panted after she had run out from the building with her stuff. "I-I had an urgent case to take care of so I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long."

"That's okay, doctor," Judy replied. "So, ready to go?"

"Of course."

* * *

 **11:00am, Male Dormitory, ZPA**

Once a week there is self-practicing day or also known as a free day for recruit officers. They could practice their training or slack off and lazy all day after having gone on a morning jog, but for Ryan and his partner, they chose to sharpen their skill. And, after Ryan had successfully scaled the ice wall by using parkour technique, he now could focus on teaching his partner about combative techniques and other things that he had learned before. From time to time, Jonas the muscular boar and Tyson the kangaroo joined the practice.

But today, like scheduled, he and other cadets would have a seminar about the Night Howler by three special guests. As the ZPA hosted this seminar, every cadet had to take care of the preparation according to their drill sergeant's command; Ryan and Star would be the faces of the ZPA since they were the top of the class. Their duties would be to welcome and facilitate all the guests including the mayor, so they had to be as elegant as they could.

Since there was two hours left before the guests arrived at the designated reception area for attending the seminar, Ryan took a shower in the male bathroom alone. He slowly and thoroughly cleansed every part of his body. Later after he had finished cleaning, he grabbed his towel from the rack and wore it. Ryan opened the curtain stepping out and walked to the mirror. Looking at himself in the mirror, he rubbed his chin and cheeks checking for any stubble, then he shaved his mustache and beard.

After he had finished shaving and coiffed his hair, he walked out from the bathroom and continued to his locker. At the moment he wore a dark blue t-shirt and jogger pants. His phone rang and Ryan looked to his phone as it showed the incoming caller. Without hesitation, he pressed the green button, accepting the call.

"Hey, Nick," Ryan greeted and dried his hair with his towel. "What's up? Where are you right now?"

"I'm on the way to you, Ryan," Nick replied. "How's it going?"

"Everyone is still preparing the place, and I just finished bathing," He said as he finished drying his hair and dropped his towel aside.

"Well, you sound like you were taking advantage." Nick chuckled.

"Nah, Nick, I already helped setting the reception area and the Drill Sergeant wants me to be the receptionist with my partner so I took a shower after I finished setting the reception area."

"Hmm…" Nick hummed and said, "Ryan, I want you to do something."

"And what is that?"

"Open the door."

"What?" Ryan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked at the dorm door. Then he asked in confusion, "What door?"

"This door."

A knocking sound came from the door after Nick's latest statement had finished. Ryan (whose face still showed his doubt) stood up and walked to the door. He Slowly opened the door and looked slightly downward. He saw his fox friend in uniform. Ryan snickered and shook his head as Nick flicked his sunglasses up and slyly smiled back to his friend.

"Hey Nick," Ryan grinned. "Long time no see."

"Likewise, son," Nick teased with his faking old voice and gave his usual sly look and grin back.

Ryan laughed, then crossed his arms. "Nick, you aren't old enough to be my father, and I think we should stop playing. It kinda feels creepy now. So, didn't you come with Judy?"

"That's no fun," He shrugged and chuckled. "She's escorting Dr. Margaret to the guest room so why don't we meet her there?"

"Umm…" Ryan slightly bent his head down and closed his eyes, thinking. "Okay," he then answered. "But, I have to be back here and change my clothes before noon."

Both Nick and Ryan walked along the hallway and talked to each other, they were talking about everything on the way. Shortly, their conversation eventually turned to more private matter. To be precise, they spoke of the romance topic as Nick asked Ryan about his partner, but Ryan kept avoiding the questions and struck Nick back asking him about him and Judy. However, Nick was not embarrassed to answer the questions about his love life.

"So Ryan," Nick looked and grinned at his friend. "Tell me more about your partner."

"Nick…" Ryan groaned in irritation and massaged his temple. "Like I said, Star is a black panther who adepts at climbing, crawling, and swimming. She's really good at stalking too and sometimes I can't feel her following me. Moreover, she is one of the 'Ryan' fan clubs."

"Uh-huh," Nick nodded and continued pushing for answers. "And what about her looks, hmm?"

"Erm…" Ryan rubbed his chin and rolled his eyes in thinking. "Entirely black fur, greenish-blue eyes, and if you look closely at her arm, you can see the spots. Hmm… her height is slightly shorter than mine, and she has low weights. She has an athletic body…"

"Stop right there, boy," Nick interrupted and gave a disappointed look at Ryan. "You can simply answer 'she looks nice' or 'beautiful' So why not?"

"Oh!" He scratched his head and avoided looking at Nick.

"She… looks… okay? I don't know, Nick." Ryan sighed.

"Hmm… and do you have any feeling for her?"

"Nick!" Ryan groaned again and facepalmed. "I'm very grateful to her for being my partner but, for the romantic things, I… I don't know… I didn't feel… sparking or clicking… with anyone."

"Ryan," Nick stopped, turning toward his friend and poked his finger at Ryan's chest. "I don't want you to force your heart, but I suggest that you should try opening your heart and give it a shot."

"You know what, Nick?" Ryan looked back at his fox friend with a sorrowed look. "I want to feel love and be loved again. I really want it, but like I just said, I didn't feel clicking with anyone, and who do you think I should give it a try with, huh?"

"How about your partner? I think she's into you."

"Isn't that against the rule? Having intimate relationship in the workplace might create a bias against the rightful judgment, right?"

"Yes, but if you keep professional during the work, no one will butt into your privacy-"

"Did I miss something here?" the question was asked quickly in a cheerful, feminine voice from behind Ryan.

As the statement had been finished, Ryan turned himself around with a shocked look and looked downward, seeing a gray rabbit in dark blue uniform with a broad smile on her face. He shook his head and gave a faint smile in reply. Nick who stood behind Ryan walked past his friend and stopped next to his partner.

"Hello, Ryan," Judy greeted with a cheerful voice and opened her arms. "It's been such a long time."

"Indeed it has, Judy." Ryan knelt down and accepted her quick hug, patting her back a few times. Then, he slowly stood up as Judy released him, and he said: "Are you guys hungry?"

* * *

 **1:30pm, Reception Area, ZPA Gymnasium**

As the last group of guests had been escorted to their respective seat by two receptionists in formal uniform, the seminar had begun right after the Mayor of Zootopia finished his opening ceremony. Ryan and Star walked back to their station at the front of the gymnasium doors. They looked at the name list of the attendees on the reception desk and checked while most of other cadets attended the seminar as their duty was completed. Still, some cadets had the duty to do as coordinators to facilitate the seminar.

The moment passed as Ryan and his partner finished their checking the list, Star handed the document to her partner. Ryan took the document and compiled all the paper, then they left the reception area to meet their drill instructor who was waiting inside the gym. After they had submitted the name list of the attendees, the drill sergeant told them to attend the event and dismissed them.

"Ahh…" Ryan sighed in relief after outstretched his arms and back. "Our job is half done for now."

"Right," his partner softly giggled and relaxed back to her casual self. They walked around the gym trying to find available chairs but all were occupied.

"Ryan," his partner declared. "There's no seats. Where should we go?"

"Let's go to the backstage," Ryan replied and led the way out the gym.

After that, they detoured along the hallway to the backstage door. Ryan and Star stopped by the door and were about to open it, but they heard a loud and stern conversation between two male voices from behind the door. Ryan and his partner looked at each other in doubt, then they looked back to the door and slowly opened it. As they stepped into the backstage area, they saw Nick and a deer in uniform with three chevrons on his arm, arguing. Judy stood slightly far from them with droopy ears, annoyingly tapping her foot.

"You know it's dangerous bringing this out of the evidence room!" Nick sternly said to the deer who placed his hoof on his hip, standing and holding a see-through briefcase with another hoof.

"Hey!" the deer groaned in irritation and said back. "Like I have a choice, Officer Wilde. This is the mayor's order, and I don't want to have a problem with it. He said that it would be better to show the real weapon, and this briefcase is safe enough-"

The deer stopped his statement as he saw Ryan and Star approaching them. He let out his short dissatisfied sigh and looked back at the fox. Pushing the briefcase to Nick, forcing him to take it, the deer stepped backward. Then, he said, "Just take it and show to them, that's an order."

"Fine…" Nick hissed back and took the briefcase. "If anything happens, your boss will be held responsible, Alright?"

"Whatever." the deer walked away past Ryan and Star and opened the door. Before he left the backstage area, he firmly added, "I'll be waiting by my car outside. When you finished the presentation, just call me and I'll come and take it." Then, he shut the door, leaving Nick and two cadets.

Nick let out his frustrated sigh and shook his head with his paws covering his eyes. Judy walked up next to him and softly patted him on his back. He quickly calmed down and looked at his friend and his friend's partner, giving them a faint smile. As the atmosphere was cooling down, Ryan and Star slowly stepped forward and walked up to the fox and the rabbit.

With the skeptical look on the cadet's face, Ryan was about to ask a question about the recent commotion, but Nick seemed to know what his friend was going to ask and raised his free paw stopping him first.

"That deer is a sergeant supervising in the evidence room," Nick said. "He ordered us to present this briefcase of an air-powered sniper gun and a savage serum ball. Crazy, right?"

"I agree with you, Nick," Ryan replied and nodded his head. "It's crazy."

"So…" Nick said as he and Judy leaned to their side, looking at Star in wonder. "Is that your partner? Hello there." He waved his paw, greeting her.

"Oh! Nick, Judy, this is Stasia Panthera," Ryan introduced his partner to them as he stepped aside, presenting her. Later, he looked back at his partner and continued, "And Star, these are my first friends when I arrived here: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps."

* * *

 **5:00pm, Backstage Area**

Three hours passed and the Academic Seminar had finished. Ryan and Star, who attended at the backstage the whole time, stood up and walked out the backstage as the last part of their job was ready to be completed. They had to escort the mayor and other honorable guests back to their ride, but before these two cadets could walk out the area, Judy stopped them. She asked the cadets whether they had free time to catch up after they had done their duty. Ryan nodded and said that they would be at the training field right after they had finished and dressed back into appropriate training outfits.

"Okay," Judy smiled. "See both of you then!"

"See you then, Judy," Ryan replied, then looked up to Nick who was on his phone, calling the stag sergeant to come back and pick the briefcase. "See you, Nick."

The fox nodded back in understanding and continued talking to his phone. Then, Ryan and his partner waved their hand and paw and walked out the door. Judy smiled and waved her gray paw replying, then she walked back to her partner.

"Yeah, the seminar ended," Nick said to his phone. "You can come and pick these things up before anything bad happens." Without receiving any response from the other caller, he pressed the hang-up button ending the conversation and put his phone back in his pocket.

About ten minutes later the deer walked into the area and went up to Nick and Judy. With no hesitation, Nick pushed the briefcase to the deer and stepped back. The stag in uniform huffed in annoyance and left them without any word. The fox and rabbit stood with their dissatisfied looks as they watched the deer storm out of the area. Judy shook her head slowly and they walked up meeting Dr. Margaret who just walked down from the stage after she had finished talking with other guests.

"Hello, doctor." Judy stated. "Do you mind if we will be bit late for going back to the hospital? We want to catch up with our friends here."

"You mean your human friend?" the badger replied. "That's okay, actually my shift ended and I wanted to meet him too. It's been ages since we last met."

Meanwhile, outside the gymnasium, the deer in uniform stumped his feet moving back to his cruiser. He was biting his teeth in anger and furrowing his eyebrows with clear rage in his eyes. He quickly opened his cruiser's trunk and placed down the briefcase, but before he could close the trunk, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. The stag felt the red liquid flowing out from the wound and slowly dropped down on the asphalt. His vision became fuzzy and he saw a pair of yellowish-gold feet, he heard a shattering noise and devilish snicker before he lost his conscious.

* * *

 **5:30pm, Training Field, ZPA**

Ryan and his partner walked out from their dorm, heading to the field for combative training, and this time Jonas and Tyson joined them in practicing, too. As the four cadets stood in the field, they began to do a quick warm up. Then, Ryan taught his friends his fighting style. He used a dummy for showing his friends other the pattern and looked at them as they followed his steps.

"Oof!" Ryan puffed as he was thrown down onto his back by his partner. He looked up meeting a pair of the cyan colored eyes. "Good… and what next?"

As Ryan gave a hint to his partner, she swiftly rolled him around and twisted and locked his arms on his back. Then, Star rapid pressed her knee on the back of his chest and twisted his arm more until he gave a pain yelped.

"Okay, okay," her partner patted the ground, giving up. "Good, you really hurt my arm."

"Sorry…" Star apologized with a sheepish smiled and reached out her paw.

"No need, Star," Ryan rolled onto his back and sat up, grabbing her paw as she was ready to pull him up. "It means that you locked my arm in a correct position."

Then, Star pulled him up and gave him the nod in understanding. Her partner stood up and he dusted his clothing off, then he looked Tyson and Jonas. Seeing Tyson being on top and trying to lock his muscular partner down, he seemed to do it wrong as the boar did not feel hurt.

"You should use more force to hurt me, my friend," Jonas chuckled as he laid in the grass.

"That's all I have mate," Tyson groaned.

"Hey, Tyson," Ryan walked up to them. "You don't need to use all your force if you lock his arm properly. Move, I'll show you."

The kangaroo released and slowly got off of his partner's back, moving aside. As Jonas still was on the ground, Ryan stepped in and knelt down on the boar's back. Grabbing his hoof and slowly twisting until he heard the boar whining, Ryan looked back to Tyson.

"See," Ryan showed his locking technique. "If you grab his wrist correctly, twist it and pull it up, you can make a big guy cry like a girl. Like this!" he yanked Jonas' bent arm.

Jonas painfully screamed. "Okay, okay. I give up."

As they all laughed and had a good time practicing with each other, an unexpecting thing happened. Ryan was showing his next locking technique that he had learned from his world and there was a swift flying sound as the small object flew toward Ryan fast. It perfectly hit at Ryan's forehead and splashed a blue liquid on his head. Ryan felt dizzy and began to notice something wrong with his mind. He could not focus and everything he saw was cloudy, then his brain reminded himself of today's seminar.

 _"… It takes not more than ten seconds to become savage."_ Margaret's voiced echoed in his head. _"And during these ten seconds, the victim will be struggling as his brain slowly shuts down each part of his or her brain leaving feral instinct left. Then, the victim won't have the rational thinking and become feral and aggressive…"_

Ryan used his hand and touched his forehead as his hand felt the watery texture. He lowered his hand and looked at the blue fluid stain on his hand. His eyes widened and looked back to his friends with his shocked expression. He could not think anything and felt his body being controlled. His breath became heavier and harder, his vision became darker, and his ears became deaf.

"R-RUN!" it was the last word he could manage to get out to his friends and partner before all his senses went to dark and silence.


	22. Chapter 18 - Inside Me

**CHAPTER 18 'INSIDE ME'**

* * *

… _Oh, no…_

… _WATCH OUT!_

… _What happen to him!?_

… _Argh! Dammit!_

… _Sedate him! QUICK!_

… _It's no use…_

… _Ryan! Get a hold of yourself!_

… _R… Ryan, please come back to me…_

… _Sorry, Ryan… I have to do this…_

 _*BZZZT…*_

… _Sorry…_

…

" _Hmm…" Ryan moaned as his consciousness returned and slowly opened his bloodshot eyes, blinking._

" _What happen to me?" asking himself, he sat up and turned his head around, looking from his left to right. Observing his surroundings, he knew this place, the endless sky-reflected lake with the vast blue sky. But, it seemed slightly darker than last time he had seen._

" _Oh boy… I'm here again…" he sighed and used his hand touching his forehead as he tried to remind something._

" _Yes… Here again…" a feminine voice echoed from his behind making him winced._

 _Ryan slowly turned around, facing the source of the sound. And, it was none other than the imaginative version of his ex-girlfriend, wearing black dresses with a black veil over her face as if she was going to attend the funeral. She sat on a large white boulder, smiling at him. As Ryan saw her, he quickly stood up, staring at her._

" _Ahh…!" he whined in pain, then used his hand touched at his hurting place under his left ear. Later he finished rubbing and massaging his neck, he looked at his hand, and there was a burnt stain on his palm._

" _Hello again, Ryan…" Alice greeted with a devilish smug on her face. "Long time, huh?"_

" _Yes…" he replied back with a disappointed look. "I thought we forever parted away. Why're you here?"_

" _Hey… I'm here to help you, and this is what I got in reply," she reprehended back angrily, then she slid down from the boulder and walked toward him, poking his chest with her index finger. "Besides, how I can be gone since I'm a part of you. I'm your conscience, got it memorized?"_

" _Fine…" Ryan irritably groaned and crossed his arms, looking at her with an angry look. "And, why does my conscience happen to appear like my ex?"_

" _Who know?" she shrugged, then leaned forward, glaring his face. "Ask yourself, why you imagine me to be Al-"_

" _Shut it!" Ryan interrupted as he stepped a full back and turned to his side, glancing at his imagination. Then, he let out his snort and sternly asked, "Now answer me, what happen to me?"_

" _Hmm…" she straightened up and rubbed her chin, thinking of something. Then, she opened her eyes widely and clapped her hands cheerfully, saying, "Why don't you just see it for yourself. I will show your disgusting memory. Agree?"_

" _My disgusting memory?" Ryan cocked his head in confusing. "What's that suppose to mean?"_

" _Well…" she happily hopped around and stopped behind him. Then, she tiptoed leaning her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "you'll know why…"_

 _Then, everything went into darkness and silence as his imaginative ex-girlfriend finished her statement. With no light, it was completely dark as if he was blinded along with his ears was deaf. His senses slowly went away, and his body became suffocating by itself. Ryan grabbed his neck, trying to gasp for air. He dropped down unbowed and rolled around as if he was going to die._

" _Hey… calm down, handsome…" his conscience echoed in his ears, then Ryan slowed down and lied still. "This is how you felt… before you become…"_

* * *

 **5.50 PM, Training Field, ZPA**

"R… RUN!" Ryan shouted and tightly held himself. Dropping down on the ground and rolling, he suffocated and tried to breathe. As his friends and partner slowly stepped away looking at him, Ryan slowed down and lied still.

"Ryan?" Star softly said as she did not see him moving. Then, she rushed and knelt down next to her partner.

"Panthera! Get out of there!" Tyson shouted at the moment Ryan suddenly opened his eyes wide and aggressively growled.

"Oh no…" Star gasped and covered her mouth with her paws, seeing Ryan rolled away and squatted. He hissed and prepared to pounce at Star. Ryan then roared and jumped toward his partner, pulling back his hand for punching. But, he was stopped by his kangaroo friend who swiftly ran and tackled him away.

"Are you alright?" Tyson said and stood on guard, looking at Ryan who was trying to stand up.

"I'm fine…" she replied, standing up.

"Tyson," Jonas walked to them. "Find drill sergeant, we need something to sedate him."

"But, he was immune to most sedative, Boaris!" Star interjected.

"Still, we need to find something to knock him out! Panthera, you find some help."

"And, what're you planning to do?"

"I'm going to calm him down-"

"WATCH OUT!" Star shouted and point at Ryan who was pouncing at them again.

Without hesitation, Jonas used his both hooves grabbing Ryan's upper arms and throwing him away. Ryan flew away, then he instinctively rolled and crouched, moving to his side by his hands and legs. The boar looked and nodded at his friends, signaling them to go. He squared off and carefully glared back to Ryan who was growling and baring his teeth in threatening.

"It's you and me now," the boar smirked and cracked his neck. "Let's have some fun."

Ryan roared in replied and jumped pouncing at Jonas.

As Star and Tyson scattered and ran out finding help, the kangaroo hopped toward the building, according to his partner suggestion. And, Star ran toward the gymnasium, hoping to find her partner's friends. She dashed and quickly opened the front doors, looking to her left and right. She had no idea where to find them as she stood next to door frame, panting. Star then walked along the direction of the backstage area.

Until she heard the familiar voices, Star instantly turned herself facing to the sound and ran to it. Shortly, she stopped at the corner and saw three mammals, one in doctor gown and other two in blue, walking to the front doors of the gym. As she had finished confirming, Star ignored her exhaustion and forced herself to run forward to them.

"O… Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, Sir…" she loudly called and continued moving to them. "And, Doctor…"

"Panthera?" Judy replied in the puzzle, then the group of mammals looked at the black panther.

At the time that she stopped in front of them, she tiredly nodded and grabbed her knees, panting.

"We're about to meet you and Ryan at the field," Nick continued. "What's wrong, Miss?"

"There… there is something wrong with Ryan… sir…" Star replied, still panting. "I… I don't know why… he suddenly attack us…"

Judy, Nick and the badger in doctor suit flinched and looked at each other with their wide-opened eyes. "Oh… sweet cheese and cracker…" Judy softly exclaimed, then all of them ran out the gym and toward the scene.

"Oh boy…" Nick whimpered in shock after he and others had arrived at the field, seeing two cadets wrestling.

"Does he become Savage?" the badger asked as she narrowed her eyes focusing at Ryan.

"I think so, Doc…" Nick answered. "Look at his head. That's blue stain…"

"Night Howler!" Judy gasped, widening her eyes.

Jonas grabbed Ryan's waist from behind and threw him aside. Then, he looked to the group of mammals who were approaching to him. Later, his partner quickly hopped back from the building with the polar bear instructor. Meredith followed and rushed toward the field along with her tranquilizer gun.

Jonas panted in exhaustion and looked back to Ryan who aggressively squirmed in pain on the ground and backed to squat. The human glared back to his opponent with an aggressive look and growled, moving on four as he waited for the opportunity to attack.

"What happen to him!?" Drill sergeant shouted after she slowed and stopped next to the group of mammals. Her statement loud enough to distract both Jonas and Ryan as they promptly turned their head looking at the polar bear in unison.

"From the observation, sir…" Judy replied. "Ryan was shot in his head with the night howler serum, and now, he becomes Savage, sir."

"To the best of our knowledge," Nick added. "The government had already forbidden every mammal to plant the night howler. So, there are two possibilities. First is someone illegally grows it. Another…" he then widened his eyes in fright. "Oh boy…"

"Don't tell me…" Judy continued. "Someone steal from that stag officer?"

He nodded in approval and looked at Tyson, saying, "Cadet, please go and find the deer in uniform. He's probably in the parking lot." The kangaroo saluted and nodded, then he moved out.

As the group of mammal did not care of their surroundings, Ryan slowly turned around to them and began to rush on four toward them. Jonas instantly noticed and jumped blocking the way. He outstretched his arms preparing to apprehend Ryan. As Ryan pounced again at his opponent, he bared his teeth and bit down on the boar's arm brutally.

"Argh! Dammit!" Jonas yelled painfully as Ryan tried to sink his teeth fiercely. Then, the boar harshly swung his bitten arm, throwing off the savage human. As he got his bitten arm off Ryan's mouth, Jonas looked at his arm, seeing blood slowly leaking out from the bite.

"Hey, cadet!" the polar bear shouted from behind and held her tranquilizer gun, aiming at Ryan. "Lock him, quick." Jonas nodded in understanding and quickly approached to the human, trying to catch him.

"But, Drill Sergeant. He's immune to most of the tranquilizing agent-" Judy tried to explain.

"I know!" Meredith interrupted, aiming her gun at Ryan who was wrestling with the boar. "I read everyone file before I taught them. And by the way, this is new formula sedative. With one shot, all mammal from a small mouse to largest elephant will sleep like a kit in no time."

"But, from our experience, sir," Nick supported his partner. "Though he used to get darted, he still kept awake. He might seem to be dizzy, but he was awake."

"Then, only one way to find out."

"Sedate him! QUICK!" Jonas shouted to his instructor as he finally locked up Ryan from behind. Ryan now was held still and faced to the instructor. Meredith aimed and fired a new formula tranquilizing dart at him. He flinched as the dart hit and struck on his chest.

The dart instantly injected the sedative into Ryan's body. During the drug activated its effect inside his body, Ryan began to slow down and seemed to be dizzy as Nick said before. Later, he completely stopped and hung his head and arms down. Jonas could see that his human friend stopped moving, so the boar loosened his muscular arms. He was trying to lay down Ryan softly on the grassy ground. But, before he could place down his friend, Jonas heard a hissing sound from Ryan.

"It's no use…" the boar mumbled, widening his eyes.

Ryan used this chance to slip himself out from his friend's arms and sharply elbowed at Jonas' temple. As the boar released his lock and fell down on his back, feeling blurry, Ryan also fell down hitting the ground afterward. He then hastily hopped on top of the boar, pressing his knees on Jonas' upper arms forcefully. And, Ryan began to swing his hands hitting the boar's face with no mercy.

Shortly, he was tackled away from his victim by Meredith. The savage human flew away and fell down on the training field hard, yelping painfully. Nick and Judy quickly ran toward the injured cadet and pulled him up. Meredith also paced backward moving back to her cadet, without leaving Ryan off her sight.

"Are you alright, cadet?" Judy asked.

"I'm okay, sir… Just some headache and my face feel sore," Jonas replied and sat up dizzily. As he tried to stand up, Jonas fell down on his knees and rubbed his head, groaning in pain, "Ow… my head…"

"Cadet," Drill sergeant reached her paw grabbing his arm and pulled him up, supporting him, "I'll bring you to the infirmary." Then, she turned her head looking at Judy and Nick and added, "please take care of your friend there… Find a way to sedate or knock him out before he could do more damage."

"How can we knock him…" Judy looked at her partner who also looked back at her with a doubtful look.

"Maybe we do a karate chop on his neck," Nick shrugged and sheepishly smiled at her.

"Nick…" the bunny shook her head in disbelief, massaging her bridge. "This is not like in the movie…"

"Whatever…" Meredith sighed. "You two are the best we have here. Make him knocked."

"Aye aye, sir," Nick responded as he cracked his neck and his fingers.

"Panthera, you stay here and support them."

"Yes, sir," Star promptly replied and moved next to the bunny.

"Be careful all of you."

After drill sergeant had held her injured cadet up in support and left the area, the savage human tiredly panted and groaned in threatening, looking at his new opponents. Nick and Judy carefully were approaching to him and planning on how to knock him out. During approaching, Nick got the idea as he saw Ryan looking exhausted.

"Carrots," the fox stated, grinning. "I have an idea, and you might like it."

"Do tell, Slick," Judy replied as both of them still locked their eyes on Ryan.

"From what I see, our friend seems to be exhausted from fighting with that boar, and we're fully energized. Plus, we're small mammals. And, while he's in this state-"

"Play tag, huh?" she interrupted and raised one eyebrow, looking at Nick. "That's a good idea, Slick. And, I know who is the tagger. So, what's the rule?"

"Easy, Fluff," Nick chuckled as they were slowly moving towards Ryan. "Time is unlimited. But, our playing ground is this training field only. Winning condition is until he's out of juice."

"Oh, that's easy," Judy punched at her palm and smirked, looking back to her human friend.

The fox and the bunny stopped and stood a few steps away from savage Ryan, then Nick's face formed a sly smile and said, "Ryan, my boy… I hope you understand the rules. Now, game on."

More than half an hour passed, Nick and Judy hopped, jumped and ran avoiding the savage tagger who slowly became weakening. Ryan now was nearly drained as he stopped moving and crouched still. Slowly breathing, he turned his head following his opponents' movement. His fierce eyes rolled and tried to lock on one of his targets.

For Star, she stood still in the distance away. She has no idea how to support those two finest officers who were jumping and running around her partner. Then, the last light of the day was gone as the sun was set and replaced by the lamp posts light. The atmosphere was gradually dimming, Star took this chance bending in the dark and moved toward Ryan in silence.

"Nick, he stops moving," Judy said while she and her partner was still running around Ryan.

"Then, we should circle around him closer," Nick replied, and they ran around their friend closer.

As they were trying to make Ryan chasing them again, Ryan sat still in waiting and looked at their movement. Then, he seemed to lock his eyes on the gray object which was moving faster but closer to him. Ryan backed to his squatting position and bent his head down, readying to make a pounce at his target. Nick noticed the change in Ryan's pose as the human locked his eyes on Judy and hunkered down.

"Uhh… Fluff," the fox stated, looking at his partner in worry. "I think you shouldn't get any closer. He's planning to attack you."

"Nah, Nick," she replied confidently, without looking at Ryan. "How he can do the plan while he is savage. Besides, if we don't get closer to him, he won't chase us."

At the moment that Judy finished her words, the savage human roared and pounced at her as he saw the bunny being careless. Judy swiftly looked back at the incoming attack, her eyes widened in shock as she knew he got her.

"JUDY!" Nick shouted and changed his direction toward the bunny in a rush. He outreached his paw at her, hoping to grab her and push her away from the attack.

The little gray bunny was stunned, seeing Ryan's hands were getting closer to her. But, these hands were stopped an inch away from her body, then Ryan and his hands were being pulled away to her side as a black medium-sized mammal tackled and grabbed his waist. Judy still stood in fright and later, her legs weakened and fell down, sitting and breathing heavily.

As Judy tried to gather her consciousness along with her nose twitching, she looked at the black panther and the human rolling over and over and wrestling. After that, something softly touched her shoulder, she winced and quickly looked back.

"Judy…" Nick quickly grabbed her arms. "Are you alright?"

"I… I'm okay, Nick," she stuttered as her body shook in fear, then slowly looked up at her fox. "Ryan almost got me…"

"Yeah… Luckily, his partner saves your fluffy tail," Nick soothed and held her tight. Then, he let out his relieved sigh and kindly scolded her, "Next time, you must listen what I said, okay?"

Judy nodded in reply. And, both of them looked at Ryan who was being pressed down on his back by Star. She was on top of him and used her paws pushing on his upper arms. She leaned forward using her weight to add the pressure, then looked at his grim face with her anxious look.

"Ryan! Get a hold of yourself!" she yelled at her partner madly, before long her eyes began to water and shed. Star cried, the tear dropping on Ryan's face. But, he seemed to be still and tried to get off her, growling and baring his teeth at her. Ryan then instinctively changed his tactic and stopped squirming. He used all his force pushing him up and shot forward making his partner fell on her back.

And, Ryan jumped and dropped on his partner, then used his hands harshly grabbing Star's neck, strangling her. He slowly and forcefully pressed his thumbs into her throat along with groaning in irrational anger. Star grabbed his wrists with her paws, pushing his hand off her neck to breath. But, she could not resist his power as her arms began to shake weakening. Later, her neck was slowly tightened by her partner's hands.

Star gasped as her body began to suffocate and was out of the air. Her watery eyes widened and shakily looked at his. Shedding tears, her vision began blurry and dark. As she knew there was no use in resisting him, Star forcefully inhaled.

Outstretching her both paws and cupping her partner's face, she caressed his cheeks and begged breathlessly, "R… Ryan, please come back to me…"

The savage human did not understand her wish and did not care, he snarled and continued to put her to eternal rest. Her eyes began to roll backward, she weakened her resistance, shedding her last tear before fainting to death. But, suddenly, her vision came back clear, and she could breathe to her lungs fully as the strangling hands were slipped off her throat.

She coughed several times and quickly sat up, turning her head looking at Ryan. She saw the fox being on the human and pulling out a small black device with two little sharp metal on its end.

"Sorry, Ryan… I have to do this…" Nick bitterly said and hopped off him before he immediately poked the device on Ryan's neck and pressed the button.

 _*BZZZT_ … _*_

The device activated and released the electricity from the sharp metal points, running through its victim's body. Ryan did not scream or let any sound out from his mouth. However, his eyes opened wide, gritting his teeth. His body was shaking madly as the taser still attached on his neck and did electric shock.

A full 30 seconds passed, Nick released the button to stop the electric and looked at his friend's face. The smoke lifted from his neck as Nick pulled out his taser off Ryan. The human lied still and slowly closed his eyelids. The fox hastily crawled next to Ryan and placed his paw on the right of Ryan's neck, checking his pulse.

Nick let out his relieved snort as Ryan's heart was beating. Then, he looked up to Ryan's face which began to soften, breathing long and slow.

"Sorry…" the fox said again with a concerned look. And, Ryan's vision became dark as his eyelids completely shut and passed out.

* * *

 **Back to Present**

" _Ugh!" Ryan screamed waking up as his flashback ended. His eyes opened wide in shock, breathing shakily and rapidly. The water surrounding him undulated after he woke and sat up in sudden._

" _So, how was it, handsome?" his conscience who appeared as Alice figure asked teasingly. She was lying on her front and resting her chin on her hands, smiling at him._

 _Ryan quickly glared at her face with a frightened look and heavily breathed as he tried to calm his heart down. Seeing his conscience looking at him temptingly, he opened his mouth and tried to say something. However, Ryan shut his mouth tightly and turned his head away._

" _Aww… My boy felt guilty again…" Alice teased and giggled. Later, she pushed herself up and sat on her knees._

 _Hearing his groan as he tried to argue, she quickly added, "And, what you just have seen is true, Ryan. You had hurt your friend and especially, almost killed your lovely partner."_

" _And… And what happen next?" Ryan asked her with his shaky voice and tilted his head back looking at her._

" _Who know?" she shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands as she had no idea. "After you fainted, your brain was stopped to memorize anything. Right now, from what we know, you have been sleeping for a while now."_

" _For how long?"_

" _Don't know…"_

" _How useless," Ryan sighed._

" _Hey," she retorted and gave a dissatisfied look at him. "I'm a part of you, remember? Your conscience!"_

 _A moment passed as they glared at each other eyes furiously, there was a mumbling, softly echoing around them. Ryan slightly jumped and looked around, finding where the sound came from. Then, he felt warm on his chest._

" _Look like it's time for you to wake up," his conscience softly said._

' _Ryan… Please…' that voice murmured again, echoing in his head._

 _Shortly, their surroundings began to fade into white, his dreamed Alice moved next to him and leaned her head next to his ear. She grinned and whispered in his ear to finish the sentence._

" _Wake up…"_


	23. Chapter 19 - Commitment

**CHAPTER 19 'COMMITMENT'**

* * *

 **Several days earlier, 7.00pm, Training Field, ZPA**

"Hey, Miss," Nick tiredly started, panting and looking at Ryan's partner, who was rubbing her throat that had been strangled. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes… I'm okay, sir. Thanks," Star replied in a raspy voice, coughing. Standing up shakily with her tired legs, she moved toward her partner who lied unconscious on the grassy ground.

"Nick… How about you?" the bunny followed up to her fox with a concerned look, rubbing at his shoulder. Her ears laid down along with her nose slightly twitched, Judy continued softly, "Are you hurt?"

Her partner turned his head, looking into her eyes and giving her a faint smile. Nick sluggishly chuckled and said wearily, "No, I'm not, partner…"

Nick lifted his paw and placed on his rabbit's head, gently rubbing between her ears to relieve her worry. He added, "You and this girl are much more worrying than me." Turning his head looking at Star, the fox continued, "Thanks for saving my clumsy partner here… Star."

"Thank you, Star," Judy softly thanked and grabbed the panther's paw with her both paws tightly showing her gratitude.

"No problem, sir."

The tranquility came back to them as they sat down next to each other and took a break, looking at Ryan. Seeing him sleeping in peace but not looking good, he had a burning strain on his neck, messed hair, and wounded hands. Shortly, he moaned in pain as he slightly shifted body, making his friends and his partner flinched.

"I think we should find something to tie him before he wakes," Nick said and nodded at his rabbit to do as he said.

"Uh-huh," Judy replied, slowly stand up, then she hopped toward the ZPA building. Before she left, the rabbit turned her head looking at her partner and Star, saying, "I'll be right back. Be careful, alright?"

"Roger that, Carrots," Nick smiled and said, seeing his bunny hastily walking away. Later, he picked his phone out from his pocket, unlocked it, and dialed to his workplace, the precinct one.

A few waiting tones sounded from his phone's speaker, the other caller received his call. The loud and cheery voice of the call receiver was belong to none other than the pleasant receptionist of the precinct one, Benjamin Clawhauser.

" _Nick!"_ the cheetah yelled through the phone with his anxious voice. " _What happen to you guys? I don't see you back at the precinct yet! Where are you!?"_

The loud voice of the receptionist made the fox winced, nearly dropped the cell phone. Again, Nick firmly grabbed his phone and attached it to his ear, responding, "Well, hello to you too, Clawhauser. We're still at the academy with the doctor. And, we had a situation here, chubby."

" _Don't call me chubby,"_ the obese cheetah scolded back with his usual playful voice. " _So, what's the situation you got into?"_

"Erm… Remembered our stag sergeant that brought the evidence of the night howler case to the academy for presenting in this afternoon, right?"

" _Oh… Sergeant Zeigler, what's about him? He also doesn't come back here yet…"_ Benjamin paused for a second as if he sense something wrong. Then, he seriously asked Nick back in assurance, " _Is this about the night howler weapons that caused the situation there, Nick?"_

"Affirmative…" the fox sighed. "Ben, tell chief to send CSU and backup here. I think our assailant still in this academy or it could be one of us."

" _One of us?"_

"Probably… wait a minute, Ben," he said as he saw his partner came back with rope for restraining Ryan. Nick pulled his phone out from his ear, pressing the speaker button and laying it on the ground. He continued, "But, I don't want to jump to conclusions. I hope CSU would find something."

As he and his partner tied up Ryan to restrain him, they could hear the receptionist sighed through the phone and added, " _Any casualty?"_

"Fortunately, no one. But, Ryan got hit with the savage serum and attacked others, at least three injuries."

" _Okay, that's good news. I'll send EMT units. Chief Bogo will be there too."_

"Roger that, thanks," without any further to say, Nick hung up the phone and continued supporting his partner to tie Ryan's arms to his body and legs. After they had made sure that their human would not get loose from the knot, Judy looked at Star who was breathing slowly and steadily with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey, Star…" the rabbit softly said, placing her paw on the panther's shoulder. "Are you alright? You don't look okay. Do you hurt anywhere?"

Looking back at the worried rabbit, Star saw Judy frowning and Nick looking at her. She gulped nervously before looking back to her partner and answering wearily, "I'm okay, sir… Just hurt my throat. What will happen to him, sir? Is my partner gonna be back to his usual self?"

"For other mammals, they'll be back to themselves," the badger in doctor gown walked out from the hiding place and joined the group. "But, for Ryan, I didn't test the antidote with him yet. I'm not sure if he can be one hundred percent back to himself. I'll try my best…"

"Oh my…" Star gasped shockingly with her paws closed her muzzle. Her breath began unsteady and short, widening her tearful eyes looking at Doctor Margaret and back to her unconscious partner. Her heart felt shivering as if something was going to be gone away from her. Shedding her tears, crawling on knees closer to Ryan, she gently placed her paw and caressed his face.

"W-Why would someone want to hurt you so much, Ryan?" she said with a sob of anxiety, looking at the still face of Ryan. Noticing that her shoulder was touched again, she swayed her head watching the paw on her shoulder, and eyed up seeing the rabbit who tried to comfort her and the fox who stood adjacent to his partner.

"He's going to be alright, Star," Judy softly soothed, squeezing her shoulder in assuring. She repeated again, "He's going to be alright… I'm sure our doctor here will cure him as well as we'll arrest the one who did this to our friend."

Star did not say any word, but gave a faint smile back and nodded in appreciation. As her mood began to get better, her tears dried leaving her red eyes. No more conversation made further, everyone remained silence and sat waiting. Because of this quietude, they could hear the rustle of the tree leaves as it was blown by the warm breeze.

The moment passed, the calm was disturbed by the siren sound that echoed from far away and was getting closer to them. Leading with a large police cruiser, the backup shortly arrived at the academy. The large cruisers and other vehicles parked not far from the scene the door, opened revealing the cape buffalo.

The radio handheld devices chattered covering the silence along with the mammals walked around the site, capturing the pictures and gathering the evidence. Chief of the precinct one quickly got off and walked toward the victims of the event while other mammals were doing their job. The buffalo walked through the group of crime scene units. Seeing his two subordinates standing up firmly and saluting him, Chief Bogo nodded in approval and said one word in a gruff voice, "Report."

"Cadet Ryan Young got shot by the night howler serum on his head and was gone savage, sir," Judy stated as she pointed at Ryan's face showing the blue stain of the serum. Shortly, a pair of paramedics rushed in with a trolley and stopped next to the unconscious human.

"After the drug had taken effect, he began to attack," Nick continued and looked at the paramedics who were placing Ryan on the trolley and tied him to it. "But, fortunately, Cadet Boaris, who is injured and now at the infirmary, prevented and controlled Ryan not getting out of this area."

"And, thank Cadet Panthera who came and told us about Ryan, we arrived at the scene in time. And, we all managed to knock him out in the end as you see." Judy added.

The cape buffalo in uniform raised his hoof massaging his bridge and let out his tired, distressed sigh. As he let a short moment past, he was going to ask another question, but Doctor Margaret interjected, "Chief Bogo, I'll go to the hospital with Ryan and begin the treatment there."

"That would be great, doctor. Thanks," the chief replied.

"No problem. And, if you guys need my help, you know where to find me, right?"

"Yes, doc."

Then, the badger left the group and walked along with the paramedic who carted Ryan to their ambulance. As Doctor Margaret was out of the sight, the chief looked back to his two officers and continued asking, "And, how the assailant had the night howler serum?"

"In my opinion, the attacker might steal the weapon from Sergeant Zeigler… after he had got it back-" Nick was interrupted by his partner.

"Nick… I think we can confirm how the attacker got the weapon. Look!" Judy pulled the fox's sleeve and pointed her paw at the wounded stag who was carted by another group of paramedics.

Chief Bogo rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance, massaging his temples to calm himself down a bit. A second passed as he collected his patient back again, Chief Bogo ordered his two small officers, "You two go back to the precinct and interview this cadet. After that, you can leave and report me again in next morning."

"Yes, sir," Nick and Judy firmly replied in unison, seeing their boss leaving and moving toward his injured sergeant. They swirled around and walked back to the black panther who sat on the grass with an absent-minded face.

"Star…" Judy cooed as she waved her paw across Star's face.

No response from her, the fox jumped in and snapped his fingers continuously, saying, "Hello…? Are you there? Earth to Stasia, come in…"

From half-lidded eyes widened into big, she flinched backward in fright along with short screamed, "Ah!"

"Ah!" the fox playfully screamed back and slightly jumped back.

Star placed her paw on her chest, feeling her heart pounding hard and breathing fast as if she was in the life-threatening situation. Later as she saw the fox grinning and the rabbit giggling, she slowed down her breath and softened her face.

"G-Guys," Star said as her heart was still racing. "Don't scare me like that. You could give me a heart attack."

"Hehe, sorry," Nick chuckled, then he clapped his paws. "Alright, Star. We would like you to come with us to the precinct. We want to interview you about what happened before we arrived."

"Okay, sir."

* * *

 **9.00pm, ZPD Precinct 1**

More than an hour passed as the duo officers interviewed and questioned Star, she obliged and cooperatively answered, telling all her knowledge of the incident. Explaining that her partner, his friends and she had had training in the field, then he had been shot in the head. The shot seemed to be intentionally meant for Ryan since no one had been standing close to him.

As the panther had stated, two small officers started thinking about Ryan's past incident. They could think of the group of terrorists, Cerberus Society, but no activity led or related to them since the last raid. So, they needed to find more info from CSU team and do more interview with other cadets. And now, it was not the time for them to investigate further.

While all three were walking to the police cruiser giving Star a ride back at the academy, the panther seemed to be flustered as if she wanted to request something. Nick and Judy noticed, but did not ask and paced into the cruiser. As usual, Judy took the wheel while her fox sat next to her and Star took a rear seat. The rabbit pushed the key and twisted it, the engine became alive and softly roared as it was ready to roll.

"Mr. Wilde, Miss Hopps, may I request something?" the black panther finally asked.

"No…" Nick mused and paused for a second before he added with a snicker, "until you call us Nick and Judy."

"I don't dare to-"

"Oh, please…" Judy interrupted, looking at Star in the rear mirror. "Star, you are our friend's _partner_ and also, you saved me. It's the least I can do. So, what do you want?"

"Can you drop me at the hospital?" she said with a worry, looking up at Nick and Judy. "I want to be with my partner…"

The silence took place along with the awkwardness as her request ended. Nick and Judy widened their eyes of her pleading, the fox turned his head looking at his partner as she did the same. Then, Nick snorted and replied to her, "Hate to say, but I think it isn't a good idea."

"Yeah…" she sighed as she already knew that it would not happen. Looking out to the window and seeing the passing buildings and lamppost, she then heard Judy clearing her throat getting the panther's attention.

"However," the rabbit joyfully continued to cheer up. "We'll visit him tomorrow in the evening. So, you can come with us by then."

"Thanks," Star nodded, giving the most genuine smile back to Nick and Judy.

"No, problem."

At the moment that their conversation had finished along with the atmosphere in the car got to lighten up, three of them remained in silence as they eyed on the road. Though it was a lull on the way to the police academy, there was no awkwardness as before. No more uncomfortable feeling, the stillness freed their tension and anxiety. Especially for Star, she became calmed and relieved as her shoulders were loosened and her face was softened. But, the peaceful moment had to be ended due to the destination was in their sight.

"Here we are," Judy announced after she had softly stepped on the brake pedal. Later the car was completely stopped, the fox craned his head and turned looking at Star, adding, "Zootopia Police Academy. Thank you for choosing Judy Hopps' express, the smoothest brake she ever stamps on, and have a good night."

Hoping to hear at least a small giggle from the passenger, it was worked. Nick and Judy saw their friend's partner snickering and smiling brightly. She opened the door and scooted out of the car. Before she got back to her dorm, she bent down looking into the car and said with a slight sadness in her voice, "Thank you, Judy, Nick… See you guys tomorrow."

"See you too, Star," the rabbit faintly smiled.

"Hey…" Nick said, giving a smile in assuring. "He's gonna be okay, alright."

No more word left from her muzzle, but everyone knew what it meant as her smile widened more and her eyes became radiant with hope. The panther hummed and nodded in appreciation, then she softly shut the door and left.

"So…" Judy started and drove off the academy. "Who do you think is the culprit this case? Is the lion cadet that's always at odds with Ryan?"

"Probably…" Nick laid back against his seat and continued, "As Star said, Ryan and Heron were inharmonious to each other since the first day. But, he shouldn't be this far or begrudged this much."

"But, that could be his motive. Also, there was enough time for him to steal the weapon from that Sarge, and for sure, he had the ability to do so."

"However, Carrots, he could alibi out if we use the theory alone."

"So, to prove him guilty, we need evidence to strengthen the conviction and my silver-tongued fox to interrogate."

* * *

 **3 Days past, 10.30am, ZPA**

Days passed along with the investigation progressed, but Ryan's treatment seemed not to be developed as he was still lying unconscious like a sleeping prince. As the doctor had reported, the savage agent was cleaned out from his bloodstream. Still, there was no sign of his awakening. Although his face was showing peaceful and calm, it was tearing his partner's heart gradually.

Each day of visitation, Star had spoken with him about her past few days, sometimes asked and tried to wake him up from comatose. But, it was impossible for her to get him out of the slumber. The least she could do was wishing him to open his eyes again.

This day, for the great duo officers, was a big day, they came prepared for the interrogation. With the cooperative with the ZPA to change today's schedule to be another special guest training, Chief Bogo allowed them to investigate this case. With all the evidence and information from the witnesses, they knew who was the culprit of the incident. As they walked into the academy and along the hallway to the classroom, Nick and Judy stopped in front of the door with a box of evidence holding by Nick.

"Ready to bring the criminal to justice, Slick?" Judy said and grabbed the doorknob, preparing to open.

Her partner who held the evidence box heaved the stuff and replied with difficulty, "As much as I want to put this box down, Carrots. You know how much it heavy."

"Alright," she chuckled and opened the door for him, gesturing him to walk in. "After you, partner."

"T… Thanks," he walked into the room in a tangle.

The classroom was quiet as the recruit officers knew they were going to have the training from their superior officers. They remained silence, looking attentively at the famous duo. Nick walked to the front desk, laying down the box while his partner paced toward the blackboard, writing 'Interview & Interrogation Techniques' and drawing a line under it.

"Good morning, cadets," the rabbit greeted. "You guys may know us, Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. And today, we're gonna show you the tricks of the interviewing."

"One of the things about interviewing a suspect is you guys have to find what works for you…" Nick added as he finished preparing the table and chairs for simulating the interrogation and walked up next to Judy. "Your own style. Now, some like good cop/bad cop while others like bad cop/worse cop."

"But, choosing just one method is a mistake," Judy continued. "Every mammal is different, and so does the suspect. Sometimes you don't know how you're gonna go at them until they start talking because you only get one shot in interrogation. And, a criminal might walk free if you screw it up."

"Say, partner. I want to try something," the fox clapped his paws and slightly bent down, looking at Judy. "Why don't we show them our technique."

"Good idea, partner," she cheerfully raised her voice, looking at her fox and back to the recruit. "I need a volunteer."

As her statement had ended, all of the cadets, including the culprit, raised their paws and hooves in cooperative. According to their plan, they had to choose someone else before calling the culprit. Judy turned her head slowly, looking at the cadets, and so did Nick. Then, they finally decided the first example.

"Cadet Davis, come over here," Judy announced, then the female cougar in recruit uniform immediately stood up and walked forward the prepared seat for the interrogating simulation. Davis sat down on the chair, and later, Nick sat across to her.

"Let's get started," Judy said and walked away, standing behind her fox.

"Miss Davis, thank you for coming in," Nick started friendly.

"Oh, I can do anything to help the ZPD," the cougar played along, giving a smile.

"Uhh… So, a crime was committed three days ago, after the seminar, around 5 pm to 6 pm. I was wondering if you could tell me where you were and what you were doing, ma'am."

"Sure. I was at the gymnasium, clearing and cleaning the stage."

"Mm-hmm…" Nick hummed in response and opened the evident box. Picking out the thick cream folder and laying it down on the table without opening it, he continued, "Did the setup team stay in the gym all the time?"

"Umm…" Davis was distracted by the confidential files in front of her, but she looked back to the fox. She stated, "No. Heron and Cruz went out to store the chairs in the storage room, about 5.10pm."

"How long they went out?"

"I don't remember," she could not hold back her curiosity and ask, "What's in the folder?"

"Why?" Nick said in deadpan while Judy suppressed her sly smile.

"I don't know." the cougar shrugged. "You put it on the table. It must mean something."

"Cruz, take her place," the fox loudly stated as he tilted his head gesturing the brown male horse to come to him. After the cougar had left the seat and was taken place by the horse, Nick asked, "Was Ms. Davis telling the truth? Were you not in the gym during that time?"

"Yeah!" Cruz promptly answered with a cheery tone, yet his body was shaken in contrary of his voice.

"And, were two of you out together all time?" Nick noticed Cruz flinching and being hesitated, the horse looked away and eyed at his partner. "Don't look at him! Look at me," the fox raised the voice and repeated, "Were two of you out together all time, storing the chairs?"

"N-No," Cruz stuttered. "Uhh… Heron left after we had arrived at the storage room, which was about 10 minutes later. He said that he needed to pick something at the dorm."

"Really…" Nick slightly dragged his voice and rubbed his chin, frowning as if he had a thought. "Well… Heron, take Cruz's place."

The horse stood up and instantly walked back to his seat, and shortly, then the lion walked into the simulation and sat down across Nick, huffing in weariness. Seeing his suspect sitting in front of him, the fox bent down to his side, looking Heron's hind paws. Letting a small 'Hmm' sound, he straightened up and looked at the lion.

"Mr. Heron," Nick said as he took a peek in the folder. "How do you feel about the injury of your fellow recruit?"

"Pardon me, sir?" the lion confused about the change of the questioning method.

"I asked you how you felt about your friend who has been admitted at the hospital."

"Erm… if you mean Mr. Young," Carl replied. "Even though we're not friendly to each other, the city would lose a great cop if he didn't make it out. We should strive to be a real trier as he was."

"Wow," Judy finally sounded with her big eyes. "Those sentences could be a PR statement for inspiration," the rabbit walked to her partner, then Nick scooted aside for Judy to hopped on the seat. At the moment she stood on the chair, Judy smashed her fist on the table once and added, "One of your brothers was being shot by the Night Howler serum, and he's still unconscious like a sleeping prince. I'm gonna ask you again, how do you feel?"

"I…" he hesitated to answer as he was shocked by the rabbit's act. Letting the seconds past, Judy stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey partner, our suspect is thinking a lie," the fox said with a sly smile on his face, resting his chin on his paws.

"What!?" the lion shouted in doubt and argued, reaching his both paws toward Judy, "I was shocked by this cute officer."

"Ooh…" Nick teasingly mused after he had heard the forbidden word and looked at his partner who was fuming. "Fair warning, Heron. Do NOT call that 'c' word to any rabbit unless you have a death wish."

"Nick, show him the pictures," Judy hissed and moved behind her partner.

"Roger that," her partner chuckled and opened the folder, revealing the photos of the evidence. Then, he picked the first file which consisted the set of hallway pictures to the male dormitory in a time frame of half a minute. Nick began to explain, "You said you were at your dorm after leaving Cruz at the storage room, according to you friends, you should be nearby the dorm around 5.20pm. However, this photo doesn't show you were any near to the area. Moreover, during that time, there were two recruits in the room, not seeing you there."

"I might make a detour around the campus to skip helping."

Seeing the lion remaining calm, Nick showed another picture which was a steel rod with a blood stain on the end. He quickly added, "Do you familiarize with this weapon? I think it's yours, since it was the weapon that you hit it in Sergeant Zeigler's head. The blood was his, and there were pawprints on it which they match with yours. Also…"

The fox flipped up another picture of the air-powered gun with a broken paintball-like pellet, continued, "This is unquestionably the weapon that turned Ryan savage. The chemical left in the pellet was highly potent, lab-synthesized night howler serum. And you know what, there were your pawprints on the gun too. What a coincident, right!?"

As Nick notice that the lion's face was pale along with his body slightly shook, the fox grinned wide and chuckled, "Next time, you should throw the weapons further away from here, not in the bush around-"

Nick was not yet finishing his statement, but his suspect suddenly jumped off the seat and ran away toward the door. As his paw was reaching out to the doorknob for getting out, the lion felt a sharp pain on his right side, he bounced off in the same direction of the tackling force. He whined in pain and slowly eyed up to the rabbit who was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Where you running to, cadet?" Nick playfully said and paced off the seat.

"You don't want to miss the rest of the lecture, do you? Turn over." Judy added sternly and firmly rolled Heron over, apprehending him.

"Carrots, may I?" her partner walked up next to Judy. As she nodded in approval, Nick pulled out a pair of pawcuffs and announced, "Alright… You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?"


	24. Chapter 20 - Cryptic Message

**CHAPTER 20 'CRYPTIC MESSAGE'**

* * *

 **Later, Zootopia General Hospital**

 _"… Wake up…"_

"Huh!" Ryan woke up and flinched, opening his eyes as his imagination of his old master had finished her statement.

"Mmughhh…" moaning, he glimpsed around. It was dark in here, and something seemed familiar to him, the beeping sound from the medical equipment, the hanging IV bag next to him.

"At hospital… again… Ow, my neck…" Ryan grumbled under his breath, rubbing his neck. He found himself lying on the patient bed. He moved himself trying to sit up, but his body was too weak. His tired arms had no strength as well as his legs could only twitch its toes.

 _Oh boy… how long I've been out… what time's it now?_ He thought and turned his head, looking for the clock. Not so far from his bed, a digital clock hanged on the wall, showing green numbers with a blinking colon in the middle. Ryan was expecting someone was here after he had heard the voice that mumbled in his dream. But, it already passed the visiting hour, he presumed.

 _10 pm,_ he huffed, then looked straight up to the ceiling aimlessly.

 _Maybe… it was just a dream,_ continued his thinking, he slowly moved his weak arm, raising his hand and placing on his chest where he had felt the warmth before his awakening. No heat left, but there was moisture on his patient gown.

 _Maybe not,_ confused he was, then he lifted his head and looked downward, seeing his green dress. Dropping his head on the pillow, letting out a long tried snort, he gazed at the ceiling again.

"Why it has to be me…" Ryan mumbled. "Why it has to happen again…"

 _Just like Alice and others… I hurt everyone I get close to…_ he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his guilty feeling, but failed. His eyes feel slowly moist, giddy sensation in his chest, his tears slipped from the corner of his eyes.

 _How could I face her… What should I say to her…_ he sobbed, closing his tearful eyes. _Or… I should escape from here… from everyone… and live alone somewhere else…_

 _Sound like a plan… being alone and die alone… no more hurting others,_ Ryan opened his eyes, dropping another tear. Slowing his breath and calming himself, he used all his strength pushed him up again. He groaned calling his force and finally sat up. Turning his body and dropping his legs to the side of the bed, he hesitated in deciding his decision.

"Sound like a plan…" Ryan mumbled again tiredly and was ready to walk away from everything. He gripped the edge of the bed shakily, looking at the floor. Shedding a tear down to his knee, he pushed himself off the bed.

 _But!_ He thought further, but his body was already slipped out of bed. Dilating his eyes in fright, Ryan fell on his front, hitting the ground. The IV bag making it fall over him, hitting his back as his falling yanked it.

"Ow…" he whined after everything had stopped. Sure, his falling created a loud noise. "Is everyone gonna be okay if I leave?" Ryan began to find the reason.

 _Leaving everyone is selfish…_ like creating another persona inside him, he tried to support the cause.

 _But, I'm doing this to stop hurting others,_ he still repeated the reason to leave.

But, his mind brought the flashback of his past mistake, _No, no… just like how you hurt my old lover, Alice. I'll hurt my friends and especially, my partner by leaving. And, this time, I do it by myself._

Ryan then realized that either way he was going to end up hurting but to whom. Staying here, he was sure that he would not be the same as he felt guilty for what he did. He would slowly die inside later on even though everyone else was happy. However, leaving now, he would just shatter his heart only once, but his friends and partner would be forever in grief.

Pushing up to sit on the floor, he mumbled in bitterness, "Then… what should I do?"

Ryan placed the pole that held the IV bag in vertical and used it to support him standing up. He slowly stood up with his shaky legs and sat on the bed, mumbling again, "What should I do to heal their pain that I caused?"

Lying on the bed again as if nothing happened, covering with a white sheet and looking skyward, he softly closed his eyelids. And at last, he knew the answer, the way that he had used to do to make his old master happy.

 _You already know the answer… make everyone feel relieved, and make my partner smile again…_ responding to his thoughts, the faint smile slowly formed on his face.

 _I should sleep now and face whatever is gonna happen tomorrow,_ he then silenced, letting the darkness and silence to cover and hold him.

As he was gradually drifting into the slumber, Ryan heard the rustle of the doorknob, and the door opened.

"See… he's still on the bed…" a male voice sounded from the door.

"B-But, I heard noise from this room," another voice protested, and Ryan seemed familiar to this voice.

"Oh, c'mon… You can't spend your life terrified of everything. Now, get back to work."

"But… but…"

"No but."

Then, the door shut, clicking as the door was completely closed. Ryan smiled slowly, grinning at the corner of his mouth.

 _I haven't had a chance to apologize that beaver since then,_ he chuckled in his thoughts. _Maybe if tomorrow I have a chance, I will._

The peacefulness took place again, he stopped thinking of anything and focused on his breathing. And later, he slept peacefully hoping that tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

 **12.30 pm, Peponi Cafe**

"Thanks, come back again sometime!" the owner of the cafe shouted from his usual coffee bar. The jingling sound rang as the front door of the cafe closed. The fox and the rabbit stood ahead outside waving goodbye at the clouded leopard through the glass door. Later, they walked side-by-side back to their police car.

"Hey, Carrots," Nick stated, opening the door of the co-driver seat. Placing a box of their favorite desserts as he sat in his usual seat, he closed the door and looked at his partner.

"Yes?" Judy responded after she closed the door on her side and sat behind the wheel.

"It's been a week now… and he doesn't wake up yet," the fox picked out his sunglasses and wore it. "I think it's unusual, comparing with other patients."

"I know, Nick," the rabbit dropped her ears, lying her back against the seat. While she plugged the key and started the engine, she added, "But, like the doctor said, the medicine didn't test on him yet. However, she was sure that the antidote would cure him without any side effects. Maybe the curing process might take more time…"

"I hope the doctor was right," Nick sighed in worry, looking out the window.

"Hey…" his partner sensed his unease. "You're not the only one here, Nick."

The cruiser rolled its wheels on the way to the hospital, Judy softly braked the car before the red light at the crossroads. Lifting her right paw, grabbing his, her partner turned his head looking back at her. She then gently squeezed his paw in assuring and continued her statement, "Me too, Nick… I'm worried about him too. And, don't forget his partner. She's probably worried sick about him more than us."

"Yeah… I agree," Nick smiled faintly at his rabbit, receiving her smile back.

Judy looked back straight to the road as she noticed the light was green, slowly stepping on the gas. The cruiser began to move and continued the journey to the hospital. She said, "Let's hope he'll wake up soon."

Her fox hummed back in response with a slight nod, then he looked back at the passing scenery outside their car, propping his chin in the palm of his right paw.

* * *

 **12.45 pm, Ryan room, ZGH**

After a short walk from the parking lot through the lobby and hallway, the crime fighting duo stood in front of the patient room's door. Nick and Judy looked at each other, her paw was on the doorknob, readying to open. The fox with the box of dessert in his paw nodded, and she opened the door.

As the door slowly opened revealing inside, they paced into the room. The rabbit headed toward Ryan who still slept in calm while the fox walked and placed the box on the small table. He then walked up next to his rabbit, putting his paw on her shoulder.

Looking up to Nick and back down to the sleeping Ryan without knowing that he had already woken up from the comatose, they saw his chest slightly raising and dropping. His breathing was normal and usual, but their question was when he was going to wake.

"Hey, Ryan…" Judy started softly. "We bought you desserts. We're sure once… you wake up, you'll want to eat something tasty."

"And, if you don't wake up anytime soon, we'll have to eat them," Nick continued and added the joke, "Oh boy, you want to make us fat, huh?"

"Nick…" she elbowed his side playfully, earning his chuckle. But, not only Nick's giggle she heard.

"Hehe," another chuckle softly sounded from the patient bed. Their eyes dilated with shock, slowly looking at the human. Then, Ryan opened his eyelids lazily along with his smile, he said, "Desserts… that sound great."

Ryan tiredly pushed himself and sat up on the bed, looking at his friends. He grinned of how hilarious of their looks, he softly giggled at them and greeted, "Hey, what's up, guys?"

"R-Ryan?" Nick stuttered as his eyes still widened in shock.

"Yeah, it's me… Who else could I be, huh? How long was I out for? And…," Ryan sniffed the air as he noticed the sweet scent of the desserts. "… that's smell sweet. Let me guess… Carrot Muffin and Blueberry Cheese Pie?"

"I-I…" the fox pointed at the door with his finger. "I'll tell the doctor that you're awake."

"That would be good. Thanks, Nick," he replied as the fox ran to the door without any hesitation.

The fox dashed out of the room leaving his partner stands in confusion. She was speechless, looking at Ryan with her eyes wide open. Ryan giggled again and smiled, saying, "Howdy, Judy."

"Ryan!" Judy jumped at him and tightly hug his arm. "I wish Star was here. She's worried sick about you!"

"Hey, easy there," he balanced himself with his other arm after the rabbit had tackled him. "How long was I out?"

"A week! How do you feel? Are you in pain?" Judy asked out the questions with her concerned voice. Shortly, she parted from him sitting on her knees next to him and still holding his left arm.

"Actually, I feel okay, maybe a little weak," giving her a smile, he saw Judy's face turning relieved.

"I'm so relieved! Star and we visited you every day. And, we tried to find out why you didn't wake up yet."

"I'm… really grateful! But… could you please give my left arm back now? My right arm's feeling pretty tired now," he said as his right arm began to shake in tiredness.

"O-oh! Right, sorry! Let me get off you and get you a plate for desserts!" she noticed, giving a sheepish smile and hopping down from the bed.

"By the way, what happened while I'm out," Ryan asked.

"Oh," she walked back with a plate of carrot muffin and blueberry cheese pie and replied, "To make a long story short, you rampaged after you got shot by the night howler serum. Nick knocked you out by tasing you at your neck."

"Ahh… I see why my neck feels hurt," he took the plate and gave a satisfied nod.

"Later we sent you to here, we investigated on who the culprit was and caught him in the end. After the doctor had completed the detoxification, she let us seeing you. But, you were in coma-"

"And, I was out for a week," he added as he cut the muffin into small piece with a fork. Poking down the small piece and put it in his watering mouth, he praised, "Ooh man… I didn't have this so long…"

"Yeah…" the rabbit sighed in depression, her ears drooped.

"Uhh… Judy?" he noticed, seeing her eyebrows frowning and her ears dropping. There must be something bothering her, then asked, "What's the matter?"

She let out another sigh, and explained her worry, "You know, your case was unusual for someone who got the serum. Typically, other mammals would awake just some hours after the detoxification, a day at most."

Then, she looked up, staring at him and continued, "But, Ryan. You slept for a week. We so worried about you and thought you were gonna be a vegetable. And, not only you that we concerned, your partner too. After we were cleared visiting you and you didn't wake up as we hoped, she became despair. She was worried sick about you. She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep."

As the atmosphere became stressed, he placed down the fork and the dish on his lap. His appetite for the desserts was gone, he snorted softly, gazing down on his lap. Ryan tied himself in knots worrying about his partner's wellness, yet Star and he had been a source of concern to Nick and Judy during the week.

"Sorry…" he finally spoke and looked up into Judy's eyes. "… for putting you through that. And, thanks for the desserts."

"No problem, Ryan," the rabbit smiled back.

"Judy, may I ask something?"

"Yes."

"Did the victim who got shot the savage serum have the memory during being savage?"

"Hmm…" Judy closed her eyes, rubbing her chin. "For all I know, they didn't recall any memory during the savage…"

The answer sure surprised him as he sat still with his eyes widened, the giddy feeling again appeared in his chest. The room became silence and time passed, the rabbit noticed something was disturbing him.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" Judy asked in doubt, tilting her head with raising her eyebrow.

"O-Oh!" he shook his head, then gave her an assured smile. "Nothing to worry, my friend. By the way, Nick supposes to come back by now, right?"

Then, the door suddenly opened showing the fox in uniform and other two mammals in doctor suit. "Well, speak of the devil, here's my fox now," Judy chuckled as she saw her partner rushing toward the patient bed alarmingly, following by the badger and gray fox.

"Hey there, everyone," Ryan greeted again, grinning. Then, he slightly raised the desserts plate and looked at the doctors, "I hope eating sweet not making me aggressive again."

* * *

 **4.50 pm, Female Dormitory, ZPA**

"Another day passed…" a mumble from the black panther, she was lying on her bed, gazing at the emptiness of the ceiling with her eyes half-lidded, putting her paw on her forehead.

Today was a day off for every cadet as most of them went out of the academy hanging out. But, Star was alone in the dorm, it was dark as the only source of light was the dim orange ray of evening gleam beaming around the edge of drapes.

Even though the surroundings was calmed and mild, her heart was not. It had been nearly eight hours after the morning training, that she lied on her bed in despair and mumbled about her partner. Skipping the lunchtime, she did not have any appetite or hunger except her anxiety.

Rubbing her paw down on her face while pressing the button of her phone with another paw, she let out a long tired snort and looked at the phone screen, seeing the picture of herself and her partner.

As the time passed, the screen began to dim and readied to turn off automatically, however, the owner of this phone did not allow it as she wanted to gaze for more. Then, she pressed the screen to stop the phone and continued looking at the picture.

Swiping her finger quickly on the screen, the phone unlocked and showed icons of applications. Her thumb roamed on display without touching and stopped on the album icon, then clicked it. Promptly, the screen changed to the lists of thumbnail images as the gallery app started. Clicking again on the thumbnail and swiping aside, she looked at the photos with an emotionless look.

Inhaling deeply and letting out another sigh, she placed down her phone on her chest and eyed to the blinded windows, mumbling, "When you're gonna wake up, Ryan… I miss you so much…"

Then, her phone vibrated making a buzzing sound repeatedly, notifying its owner of the incoming calls. The weary panther slowly lifted it, looking its screen as it showed the caller's name.

"Judy?" Star read, then clicked the green button, answering tiredly, "Panthera's here…"

" _Hey, Star,"_ Judy's cheery voice sounded from the ear speaker. " _Where are you right now?"_

"At the dorm, what's up…?" Star asked.

" _Okay, I want you to get yourself ready. We're coming to get you to the hospital… Ryan woke up, and we're 10 minutes away from you now."_

"WHAT?!" she jumped sitting up with her eyes wide open. Then, her heart raced in excitement as the smile formed on her face, she asked again, "Really?"

" _Yes. Now, we're nearly there now. Be quick."_

The panther hopped off her bed and rushed to her locker, dropping her phone on the bed. Opening the locker door, searching for new t-shirts, she murmured happily, "Oh my, oh my, oh my…"

" _You okay?"_ the other caller questioned with a doubtful tone.

Star quickly grabbed her phone and instantly replied, "Oh yes, yes, Judy. Gotta change my clothes now, bye!"

* * *

 **5:30 pm, ZGH**

"So, in conclusion, you feel healthy except feeling exhausted from a long sleep and hurt from being tased by a taser, right?" the badger in white gown asked Ryan for finalizing the physical evaluation.

It had been four hours since his friends left back to their work and would come back here again soon. And, later they were gone, these two doctors rushed and asked about his physical and psychological feelings.

As for the physical exam, Doctor Margaret seemed satisfied as her antidote did not have any side effects on him. However, she still continued asking him as her normal procedures and noted down, summarizing for her further study.

"Yes, I'm alright, doctor," Ryan answered, then he looked up at the insular gray fox who glared at him with a frown and rubbing his muzzles.

"Is there something on my face, Doctor Siva?" he tilted his head backward, feeling awkward as if the gray fox tried to read his mind. Then, he asked again, "Doctor-"

"I sensed you hid something," the gray fox stated in sudden.

For sure, this fox doctor was a wise one as he had been working with this hospital as a psychiatrist for years. His duties were to listen, observe and give consulting services to his patients, so he could notice of the tones of voices and the expressions of the body language quickly. As his patient was the only human being in this world, Siva paid more attention to his patient's behavior.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Siva continued. "If you don't mind, of course…"

Ryan still looked at the fox in surprise, and with a few seconds of hesitation passed, he sighed, shutting his eyelids. Thinking that it would be better if he had someone else who he could seek for advice, he opened his eyes and looked at the badger, begging, "Doctor Margaret… can we have a private talking for a moment?"

"Oh, sure. I'll wait outside," Margaret replied and left the room as Ryan requested.

Seeing the door slowly closed making a clicking sound, Ryan turned his head looking at the psychiatrist fox and opened his mouth trying to say something. But, Siva interrupted him first by saying, "I know what you're gonna say before we get into the business… I have my professional ethic not to reveal my client's confidential data until they have a warrant."

"Good to know," Ryan chuckled. "So, until I'm a fugitive of the law, huh?"

The gray fox shrugged walking closer to his patient, and said, "Yeah… now, let's get things serious. So, what would you like to talk about?"

"Well," Ryan shifted himself to the edge of the bed, hanging his legs down. He looked attentively at the doctor, continuing, "When the victims got shot by the savage serum, they won't remember anything during that, right?"

"Yes, all of them stated that."

"But, I do, doctor," he quickly added. "I do remember everything I did while I was savage. A-And, I hurt everyone there… I almost killed my partner too. But, at that time, I couldn't control myself or did anything by my will…"

"Just like you're sitting still and watching everything from your point of view, right?" the doctor added, seated on the couch across the room, crossing his legs.

Ryan nodded in reply, then Siva picked out his small notebook and pen, clicking the pen and readying to lecture for more, he asked further, "Now, I want you to tell me everything you remembered. I'll have to check the accuracy of your memory with the actual content."

"Okay, doc."

Half an hour passed since Doctor Margaret sat waiting for her colleague to come out from that room. She was sitting on the visitor seat in the lobby area that was not far from Ryan's room. Lifting the documents up to eye level, she reviewed her medical lecture about her human patient. Nothing was unusual nor having any side effects for his physics. However, she also could notice an unease of Ryan's emotions.

As the atmosphere was noiseless as it could hear a pin drop, the badger thought about what her patient wanted to talk about with her colleague. It would be something about Ryan's emotional stress, she presumed. Shortly, the quietness was gone as the rushing sound echoed across the hallway from the other side. Downing the files to her lap, she saw three mammals running in a hurry toward her.

"Ahh… Good evening, officers," Margaret greeted.

"Hello, doctor," Judy replied and asked excitedly, "How was he doing?"

"Overall, his health is in good condition. His strength is coming back, and the pain in his neck is getting better," the doctor explained. "And, right now, he's having a little session with Doctor Siva, and it should probably finish by now. So, let's go meeting him."

The badger hopped down from her seat after receiving a nod of understanding from three visitors. Leading the way to their friend's room, she raised her documents and waved it, beckoning them to follow her.

While they were on the way, four of them saw a gray fox stepping out of the room, saying something inward the room. But, he stopped as he noticed the incoming visitors, and walked to them. Doctor Siva gave a smile at the guests, then he announced, "He's all yours now."

Without a doubt, Star rushed to the opened door, gazing into the room. She saw her partner standing and staring at her in astonishment. He then smiled making the kindest face and turned facing at his partner entirely. Ryan softly greeted, "Oh, hey Star."

"R-Ryan… You… You're really…" his partner stuttered looking at him. Slowly pacing each step closer to him, she covered her mouth with her paws and tried not to cry.

Ryan grinned wide to relieve her of her anxiety and playfully teased her, "What's the matter, partner? Aren't you happy to see me? AHH!"

He fell on his back as his partner dashed toward and pounced at him. Whining as he got a tackle from Star, he slowly pushed himself up, then he saw his partner folding her arms around his body. She sunk her head on his chest and exclaimed with her shaky voice, "I… I thought you were gone. Judy, Nick and I didn't know how to help you."

Then, she lifted her face up looking into his eyes and slightly parted away from him, "And then… you just wake up just like nothing happens. You know how much we worry about you."

"Well, to be frank, it was a bit more than that," Ryan chuckled nervously, then he raised his hand and rubbed his partner's head, giving a faint smile. "And, I missed you too, Star."

"Looks at you!" he then cupped her face with his both hands looking at her and laughed. "What happened to you, Star? Your fur looks messed! Trying to make yourself look like a criminal, huh?"

"Hey, give me a break!" Star warded off his hands and giggled with him. "Looks on your face too! There are a lot of stubble hair around your mouth. And, for your information, I just spent each day thinking what'd I do if I lost you."

That words sure were making him dishearten as his heart felt like something piercing it. Looking at her again, he smiled concealing his feeling and listened to her speaking, "I was more concerned about my partner than my personal grooming, Ryan."

"It's called mustache you silly," Ryan rolled his eyes and chuckled, then he rounded his partner with his arms, pulling her into his embrace tightly. He softly whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry for making you worry."

His partner could not hold her tear anymore, she began to cry but not in sorrow. Her dew was full of relieved and joy that she had her partner back. Star quietly sobbed on his shoulder and held him back tightly as if she did not allow him to go anywhere else. She mumbled back, "You should be… but I forgive you."

Meanwhile, outside the opened door, the duo officers stood looking at their friends having their reunion. They smiled contentedly, holding each other side, but the doctor wanted to have a word with them. Doctor Siva moved next to them and cleared his throat, attaching Nick's and Judy's attention.

"Officers, I have something to say about his psychological health," Siva stated in a low voice.

"What it is, doctor?" Judy whispered back.

"From my evaluation, I recommend that he needs a recess from whatever he has now."

"What happened to him, Doc?" Nick asked. "He seems fine…"

"I can't tell my patient classified matter," the doctor put his palms together. "But, I can say he might have a little traumatic stress. So, for his sake, please make it happen."

"Okay, doctor. I think I might have a plan for that," the rabbit said and looked back to her friends inside the room. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Siva walked to his colleague, then the two doctors left.

"Aww… Carrots, look at them," Nick cooed. "They cuddle together as they're meant for each other."

"I sure nothing would break them apart," Judy softly replied. "Just like us."

"Just like us," her fox replied. But then, there was something popping in his mind. It was a question that he wanted to ask his rabbit for sometimes.

"Say, Carrots, I have a question."

"What's it, handsome?"

"What would happen if I didn't become an officer?"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hi, readers. I hope you enjoy reading my story so far… hehe… I have an announcement about next chapter. It is going to be the Special Chapter 2 since this chapter is the 20th of the main story. So, feel free to review, fav and follow my story. Also, I still need a beta reader for checking my grammar and plot suggestion. If anyone wants to help, PM me._

 _Thank you and have a nice day!_


	25. Special Chapter 2

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 2**

* * *

If life was like a road path, then you were a driver. Each problem represented as a pothole while each happiness was a well-paved way. And, when you drove past those rough and smooth courses, the road behind you would be your past.

They would be your experience as they had sharpened your skills and knowledge. When you became an experienced driver, you could notice and avoid the upcoming potholes, also knew how to rejoice at the smooth surface.

However, life was not always a straight road, there were curved way, sharp-bent turn, and steep hill, detouring your journey. And, these routes also painted new memories for you as you cruised through them.

Then, the intersection was best suited for the decision. While the number choice of it was the number of the junction, you must choose the way to continue your journey. And later, the path ahead would reveal the result of the decision you made.

As for this sly red fox, Nick had been roaming in the city of Zootopia since twelve alone, but later, he teamed up with Finnick the fennec fox, hustling other mammals to get by. The fox sure became more skilled as the time passed by, he could see and bypass the problems smoother and smoother. And, each of his decision was easily made as he knew the consequence.

And then, the new junction of the decision was going to appear ahead soon for this red fox to choose. At the end of his and his bunny friend's grand adventure, what was the path that he was going to pick afterward? And, what were its outcomes that would affect his life and others next?

* * *

Once upon a time, in the heart of Savanna Central where the Natural History Museum stood, it was a large building where visitors could travel back in time to explore millions of prehistoric skeletons, artifacts, and fossils. As for now, inside the museum, not far from the entrance, three sheep were standing on the edge of the circular bird's eye view exhibit, glancing down to where another two mammals stood in.

"… It's my word against yours!" the female sheep stated, adjusting her glasses primly, glaring to the below mammals with mocking eyes.

"Ooh, actually…" the gray rabbit sneered back promptly.

Supporting to stand by the red fox, Judy pulled out a carrot-shaped pen, then clicked the button on it, playing back the recorded speech of that sheep, " _And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way…_ "

"It's your word against yours," she retorted sardonically. Nick and Judy stood side-by-side, looking at their villain with half-lidded eyes.

"Huh?" Bellwether's jaw dropped as she was shocked and dumbstruck with her own words in the record. Being caught red-hoofed, the small sheep began to pace back.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," Judy added in a sly tone, slightly swung her pen to Bellwether, and exclaimed softly, "Boom…"

The sheep and her henchmen swiftly backed away and tried to run away, but they already were surrounded by the Chief of the Zootopia Precinct One, Chief Bogo and the ZPD officers. Bellwether stood still dejectedly while her henchmen raised their hooves in surrender, they were nailed.

"Mayor Dawn Bellwether, you're under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, and using organic extraction for harming purpose," the buffalo chief sternly announced, walking up to the female sheep with a pawcuffs in his hoof while other sheep cops were already cuffed by other officers. He personally cuffed and made Bellwether the former Mayor instantly, and yet he did not forget to add, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

Chief Bogo heard his criminal huffing back as the pawcuffs were tightly locked. He stepped back, letting his subordinate taking over his place, then continued, "Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?"

With no word left from her mouth except hissing, the chief stated in gruff, crossing his arms, "So, you know your rights… Officer! Take her away!"

Looking at his subordinates escorting Bellwether and her henchmen away outside, Chief Bogo walked toward the below-ground exhibit where Judy and Nick stood waiting for the help. He shook his head in disbelief and sighed.

"Hey, Chief!" Nick shouted with a joyful tone. "Get us out of here!"

"Shut it, fox!" the chief yelled. "Hopps, you know how much you two cause problems?! Maybe you two should stay there until someone else gets you out."

The fox and the rabbit gave a sheepish grin for apologizing and said in unison, "Sorry…"

Chief Bogo snorted tiredly and turned away, then he ordered the nearby officer, "Get them out and let the EMT unit take care of them later."

"Yes, sir!" the arctic wolf officer replied.

"Thank you, Chief Bogo," Judy happily said aloud from below.

The cape buffalo huffed in reply and added as he was walking away, "I'll have a word with you after the EMT unit takes care of your wound, Hopps!"

"Ooo…, you are so… dead, fluff," Nick teased, looked at his friend, and laughed.

"Hell no," she chuckled and looked up at him. "If it's about this case, you're gonna be involved too, Slick."

"Of course…" he gulped.

Later in the late evening, multi of the skyscrapers in the center of downtown mirrored the golden yellow ray from the evening sun, shimmering in the sunlight calmly as the sun was setting slowly. The fox and the rabbit sat next to each other on the back of the ambulance casually after Judy's wound was treated. Gazing at the sunset and letting out a satisfied sigh, they admired the view.

Since Chief Bogo was still busying with his police business, Judy sat relaxing and looked skyward aimlessly, thinking nothing. She shifted her body fitly to lied down, then her ears peaked as she heard the scrunch in her pocket. The gray rabbit sat up abruptly, picking out the source of the crunching noise. It was a folded paper from long ago.

Judy unfolded it, looking into it. The smile formed on her face and turned her head seeing the red fox next to her. She saw that Nick was closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle breeze and warm sunray, Judy poked him with the paper and said, "Hey, Nick. I got something for you."

"Huh, what is it, Carrots?" he took the paper and looked into it. His eyes instantly widened after he knew what this piece of paper was about, then he looked up meeting her eyes.

"It's your application form for applying the force," Judy then silenced and glared back with hope, slowly scooting herself closer to him. She placed her paw on his and added, "My offer still stands, Nick. What'd you say?"

"I… I'm surprised, Carrots. You still keep this paper all along," Nick grinned widely and looked back into the application form attentively. "I thought you trashed it away after… that."

"Yeah… Sorry about that I didn't," she chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her head, and asked again, "So, would you be my partner, Nick?"

Judy looked at Nick enthusiastically, giving a confident look, she seemed to force him to accept her offer indirectly. However, Nick's face became dismal, his grin slowly faded away, and his lively eyes began unsaturated. He then folded his paper and pushed it back to the rabbit, saying, "Thank you for your offer, Judy. But, I have to decline…"

"WHAT!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "N-Nick… If it is something I did wrong in the past, I'm sorry-"

"No, no," he interrupted, waving his paws and shaking his head. "What's the past is past, Judy. And, I forgive you."

Then, he cleared his throat and explained, "Look, Judy… I'm really grateful for what you offer… really. But, I think I'm not the mammal for this job."

"Why…" her ears flopped downwards toward her back, her eyes became watery, she frowned her eyebrows and laid her eyes on her lap in disappointment. Judy began to sob quietly, but the fox noticed her sorrow. He quickly hopped down and walked toward her face. Nick downed on his knee and use his paws lifting her face, cupping her face gently.

"Hey…" he soothed, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "It's not like we're not gonna see each other's faces again, right?"

"C'mere," pulling her head onto his chest, he hugged Judy tightly as if it was their last hug. "Oh… you bunnies... You're so emotional, eh? You know, your chief will assign a better partner than this sly fox."

"No…" Judy mumbled, pushing him off softly.

"Hmm?" Nick hummed in confusion.

"You…" the rabbit wiped her last tear and gave a soft chuckle. "You're a dumb fox… for not being my partner. And, you're gonna regret it."

The fox shook his head and gave a faint smile and a gentle look back, and replied softly, "Atta Girl…" Patting her head and rubbing between her ears, Nick bade his goodbye, "I gotta go now. So… See you later, Judy…"

"See you too, Nick…" Judy replied, seeing the fox walking away along the sidewalk. She bit her lip, gritting her teeth as she saw her friend slowly disappearing into the vermilion ray of evening light. Fisting her both paws, then she felt something in her paw. Judy jumped standing on her fine leg, waved the paper in the air, shouted at the red fox, "Hey! What about your application, Nick?!"

The fox still kept walking, but he raised his paw in the air, turned his head looked over his shoulder. Nick stated his last sentence, "Keep it as a souvenir, Carrots!"

* * *

From there, the story of this red fox kept going on to the path of his decision. He walked further and further away from the museum without looking back. Paws in the pockets, a smile on the face, Nick walked on the way back to where his small, gold furred fennec fox partner in hustle. Not far away, a van with graffiti on its side and plate said _HB051986,_ it parked in the alley. This van sure belonged to his small con artist friend.

Without any hesitation, Nick stopped at its double rear doors and knocked on it in the pattern that he and his friend only knew. Standing and waiting outside for a while, the red fox with a green Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants heard a rush, rustle noise inside as the van itself slightly shook. Then, the small, yet big ears, yellowish fox revealed himself standing as the door opened.

Stepping aside to let the red fox jump into the back of the van, Finnick looked at his friend walking past him and sitting down on the body-sized bean bag where it was laid on behind the driver seat. The small fox closed the door, shook his head, and huffed in disbelief while he was moving back to another seat pad, he scoffed in gruff, "Back already, huh? I thought you would be gone for more."

Nick huffed with a smirk, laid back against the seat, closing his eyes. "Why? You're planning on finding a new partner, huh?"

"Nah, I'm fine by myself," Finnick dropped on the seat pad next to the larger fox, and continued, "Me having you or not, I can hustle any mammals… just a little harder sometimes."

Nick half opened his eyes, looking to his partner with a sly expression, and said back in a childish voice, "Aww… my little toot-toot can't do anything without daddy's help…"

"SHUT THE FOX UP," Finnick barked at the giggling red fox and looked at him with intent eyes. He noticed something, it was not usual as they were a partner for years. Nick's behavior seemed a bit estranged in his sight, but the questions would be asked later. The smaller fox said back in pretending angry voice, "And, why are you here?"

"I want you to take me back to my apartment," Nick answered plainly. "Then, I have something to talk with you there."

"I'm not your chauffeur…" Finnick grumbled and moved to the driver seat.

Seeing his friend walking behind the wheel, Nick chuckled and stood up. Then, he sat on the co-driver seat and softly said, "Thanks, bro."

With a huff in reply from the fennec fox, the engine of the van became alive, and the ride to Nick's apartment in the Rainforest District began. With no further conversation between the two, their journey was quiet and calmed. While the small fox kept his eyes on the road that led to the Rainforest District by passing through the massive climate control wall, the emotionless red fox propped his chin on his paw, looking out the window.

Time passed as they had reached the destination, Rainforest District was where contained a significant amount of the jungle trees and natural water. The moistest district it was, with the sprinkles spilling the natural water like a raindrop all year, this zone was sure for rainforest mammals to reside. Hearing the raindrops hitting the roof of the van, the falling sound began to interrupt the emptied thoughts of the red fox. Nick came back from his abstractness and looked outside, seeing dimmed environment as it was night already.

"Hey, we're here," Finnick stated as he rotated the key shutting down the van's engine after he parked his van near Nick's apartment. "Let's get inside your apartment quick. You know how much I hate the moist environment."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Nick grumbled as they opened the door, hopped down on the damp pavement, and closed the door.

The fennec fox quickly moved into the building while his friend leisurely waltzed through the rain. Seeing his friend enjoying the showers, Finnick shook his head in incredulousness and watched Nick stopping in front of the entrance. The soaked red fox stood smiling, then began to swing himself from his head to his tail and flicked his paws. Still, dank but it was better than being sodden, he stepped in and led the way to his apartment.

They walked down the stairways and turned to the only room below the ground, the boiler room, or it was Nick's apartment. Nick slipped out his key, unlocked and opened the door. It was dark and humid in there, the larger fox reached in and flicked the switch, turning on the light. His small friend shut the door and walked further to the couch, climbing onto it. Nick walked toward the refrigerator and came back to his friend with a pack of beer.

"Here, catch," he tossed one of the beer cans at Finnick.

"Thanks, bro," Finnick caught the can without fail, pulling its tab, then he slurped his beer. "So, what d'ya want to talk about?"

Nick pulled a wooden chair and placed it across his friend. He sat down on it and drank his beer. Crossing his legs and lowering down his can, he began, "I think I want to stop our conning, Finn…"

"WHAT?! No!" Finnick protested, standing up on the couch. "What're you thinking, bro? Have a change of heart, huh? How are we gonna get the money?"

"Calm down, Finn," Nick raised his free paw to stop his bad-tempered friend. "Hear my reason. During three months after I got back from my adventure with the bunny cop, I had been thinking 'Why ain't I being what mammals say I am not?' Also, while we were on the way here, I have planned on something better than hustling mammals around. And with the money we have made until now, I can accomplish my project… with you as a partner, of course."

"Do you think I'm gonna like your plan, huh?" Finnick sat down again and took a gulp of his beer.

"Well, for all I know, you never say 'no' to any of my plans when it comes back with profit," Nick said as he placed down his beer can on the floor.

"Ooh… you know how to talk." Finnick grinned wide, turning his ears toward the red fox.

"Of course, bro. I'm not your partner for decades without knowing anything about you, right?" Nick chuckled and looked at his friend, then he sat properly, leaning forward, clasping his paws, and said, "Now, let's get down to the business, shall we?"

An hour passed as two mammals discussed their future plan and finalized it, they laid back and drank the last gulp of their beer. Though Nick's idea had a little change and tweaks, they were satisfied with the plan eventually. As the two rested themselves on their seat, Finnick looked at his friend and went off topic, "What is bugging you, Nick?"

"Pardon?" the red fox tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't give a crap, bro. Walking back to my van with that smile and dancing in the rain like a kid, I know there is something annoying you. Is it about that bunny cop, huh?"

Nick flinched with a shocked look, then turned his face away, replying, "None of your business, Finn…"

"Ahh… I see," Finnick hopped down to the floor and looked up to Nick, grinning wide. "My little junior ranger likes little cute bunny cop…"

"Finn…" his friend said back plainly, keeping his pose. "I admire her, and that's all, okay? Even though I _LIKE_ her, she's not gonna think the same."

"Who's know…" Finnick walked toward the door and opened it. "I gotta go now, bro. See you at the usual place then."

"See you then, bro…" seeing his small friend shutting the door, Nick stood up and walked to the table which had an old radio on it. Turning it on, the hissing sound was produced from the stereo, then it became clear and played the music.

"… _Try everything…_ " the song ended, and the DJ of this radio station announced, " _And… that's the number one of this week's chart, folks, 'Try Everything' by Gazelle. Now as the time say it's five to midnight, I'm gonna beat the beat down. The next song is gonna be the last song. It's gonna lull you folk to sleep as it's 'Lullaby' by John di Martino. So, enjoy and have a goodnight, Zootopia._ "

Then, the acoustic jazz music began to play, the rhythm was slow, calm and easy to listen; the fox was enchanted with the melodies. Nick walked back and cleaned up the mess, making his living room back to its state before. Flicking down the switch, the room went dark with the only source of light was the moon as it shone through the ground level basement windows.

He threw himself down on the couch, gazing the moon outside the windows as the moonlight perfectly shined at him. He felt something that he had never felt since he was a teenager. Emptiness in his chest, a hole in his heart, he then knew what this feeling, the loneliness was. But still, it was not completely the same as that time. It was that he wanted to meet someone again.

"Miss her already, huh? Dumb fox…" he chuckled to himself, laying his back on the seat.

Turning his head toward the coffee table next to the couch, he saw his phone. Nick outreached his paw and grabbed it, staring at the emptied screen. His thumb automatically pressed on the bottom turning on the phone, then he pressed on the photo gallery, clicking on the latest photo. Staring at the picture and swiping sideways to see another picture, he then closed his eyes slowly according to the rhythm of the jazz music that slowed and softened down; he slept.

* * *

On the other side, Judy saw Nick getting smaller and smaller as he was walking away from the scene. Her gaze was still locked on his back even though he was out of her sight. The hollowness on her chest she felt. Placing her paws on her chest, she tried to calm down, but the feeling was too overwhelming. Again, tears formed up at the corner of her eyes and slowly shed down on her cheeks. No sobbing was made, the rabbit just let her tears falling in quietness.

"Hey, where's your sidekick, Hopps?" a loud, gruff voice asked from her behind.

Judy turned back to the direction of the sound with a shocked look. Seeing a large cape buffalo in uniform crossing his arms over his chest, she wiped her face with her paw and replied, "Oh… He has something to do, sir-"

"Hopps," Chief Bogo interrupted. "No 'Sir' with me. Right now, you're just a citizen. Well, maybe not in the future."

"What that suppose to mean, Chief Bogo?" she asked back in doubt, looking at him carefully.

"Well…" he grinned and picked out a small golden object, then he handed it to her. "Consider yourself reinstate, officer."

"Chief… I'm speechless," Judy took and stared at the object with her eyes wide open. It was her old police badge that she had left before she went back to Bunnyburrow.

"I want you to come back at the precinct tomorrow. You're going to do the paperwork until your wound is healed. And, I'll assign a partner for you after that. So, don't be late tomorrow," the chief turned around and walked back away.

Not much but enough to relieve her a bit, the rabbit happily smiled, glaring on her golden badge, softly rubbing it with her thumbs. Then, Judy reminded of the problems that she and her friend caused, "And, what about the train?"

"What train, Hopps," the chief said aloud, waving his hoof in the air signaling that he was going to remove the problems.

A faint smile formed on her face, she sighed contentedly. Then, Judy looked down on her paws again, seeing there were a folded paper and her police badge. She dropped down on the back of the ambulance again and laid her back against the back door. She wanted to be rested leisurely for more, did not want to think of anything, and gazed at the setting sun.

Not darkness after the sun was set, but it was twilight from the reflected light of the sun from below the horizon, adding with the brilliance of the moon and stars. Looking outside of the windows, Judy let out a long tired snort. She was in the police car that was driven by a sober rhino officer. They were on the way back to the apartment where she used to live while she was in Zootopia, Grand Pangolin Arms.

The cruiser parked in front of her apartment, Judy nodded at the rhino with a faint smile in appreciation. Seeing him nod back in reply, she opened the door and hopped off the cruiser. The rabbit looked back again at the driver and softly said, "Thank you for the ride, Officer McHorn."

"No prob, soon to be Officer Hopps," McHorn chuckled. "See you at the precinct."

"See you…" she replied and closed the door.

Seeing her colleague drove away on the street, Judy turned around facing the apartment and let out another tired sigh. She slowly paced toward the building and grumbled under her breath, "I hope Miss Landlady still let me back to my apartment."

After a short moment passed as Judy begged the armadillo landlady, Dharma Armadillo, for letting her back to live in this apartment again. Dharma led the way up to Judy's old apartment, dropped the key on Judy's paw and took her leave, but not before warning the rabbit not to lose her key again. Nodding back at the landlady in understanding, she unlocked the door and moved into her room.

She closed the door silently and walked to the desk, throwing her stuff onto the desk and sitting down on the wooden chair. Judy tilted her head looking outside the windows, gazing at the full moon that was shining into her room. She looked at it in distraction while she was thinking about what happened to her. The hollow feeling in her chest like she had lost something precious, she placed her paw on her heart.

Reminding the very first day she had arrived at Zootopia, she felt excited and thrilled as she had never experienced in this city before. But after a couple of days, she felt lonely, homesick and wanted to return to her home, to hug her little siblings. However, the feeling that she was having right now was not the same as the past. This loneliness that was overwhelming her was not homesickness.

But, she could not figure it out the reason why she was too forlorn. The rabbit groaned in frustration, rubbing her face. Shaking her head to ward off the disappointed emotion, Judy then rested her chin on the desk, looking at the folded paper.

Her floppy ears suddenly peaked as she heard the sounds of muffled voices from the wall behind her, saying, "Hey, bunny, you're back!"

 _That was Pronk Oryx-Antlerson for sure_ , Judy chuckled to herself. Then, she lifted her head and laid back against the wooden chair, replying, "Hey, Pronk, long time no hearing, huh."

"Yeah… Long time…" another voice was audible.

"Hey, Bucky," she greeted tiredly.

"What's a matter, Hopps?" Pronk asked with a doubtful voice. "You sound like you're having trouble."

"Oh no," she promptly replied. "I just exhausted from… work…"

"Really? I thought you quit from the force three months ago… What actually happen, bunny?"

"I-I…" Judy stuttered in anxiety. "I just got my job back today-"

"Leave her alone, Pronk. That is none of your business," Bucky interrupted.

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Then, the repetition of the 'shut up' continued on making Judy groans in disbelief. Until she could not take it anymore, she shouted, "Today, I just survived from the life-threatened adventure to put the real culprit that caused animal go savage in jail! I got a cutting wound on my leg! And… And, I just missed my friend already…"

And the atmosphere went silence and awkward, with no word was made further from the rabbit or her neighbors, Judy flopped on the desk and let out a tired groan. Turning her head to her left, she saw the folded application form lying not far from her head. She lifted up her paw and picked the paper, unfolding it. She stared at the paper and read it even though she had already read it for several times.

"Hey…" the voice from the other room muffled. "Aren't you gonna see your friend tomorrow?"

"Maybe… Maybe not," Judy sighed. "I might not gonna see him again, Pronk…"

"But, you might see him again…"

The smile formed on her face again, it was her first time that her crazy neighbor said something cheering her. Giving a soft giggle in reply, she said, "That's very kind of you… Thanks."

"No problem, Hopps," Pronk responded in a sincere tone. "You should go sleep. Didn't you just say you're exhausted, huh?"

"Will do. Goodnight, guys."

"Night," her neighbors said in unison, then everything went silence again and calm.

She still looked at the paper, laying her cheek on the desk. Judy then slipped off the wooden chair after she placed the paper down on her desk. Now, the rabbit felt relieved as she paced onward to her bed happily, flopping on the bed with a smile. Slowly closing her eyelids, she muttered under her breath before letting her mind drift into the dream, "Tomorrow's another day…"

* * *

Each day and every day, both of them were doing their job, Judy went to her workplace, ZPD Precinct One, doing paperwork and inactive jobs until her wound was healed. As for Nick, he promised to stop the hustling career and began the journey around the city with his partner, to find something that he needed for his plan.

And, when the twilight fell and the moon shined bright along with the sparkle of the stars, the loneliness came back again roaming in their heart, worsening by the cold breeze of the night and the chill drops of the synthetic rain. Both Judy and Nick just sat staring at the starry night from their own apartment with thoughts of each other being together.

They smiled at themselves feeling at ease when they imagined that they were here standing by their side. Letting out a sigh, it seemed like they were talking to each other. Looking up at the starry sky, they could feel as if it reflected their smile, the smile that encouraged to keep on fighting. As the time had passed for several days, they could feel that their grand adventure just happened on yesterday.

Lying down on the bed, they prayed a wish for every night before closing their eyes, the wish that they longed it to come true, the hope that they could meet again soon and tell how much they missed one another. And, another thing that they wanted to convey was how much grateful that they had met each other. If he did not come into her life, or if she did not mess with his business, even for a short time, their life had not been better as right now.

Three weeks passed as the wound on the rabbit's leg was fully healed, Judy was ready for more active duties. Walking down on the street on the way to her workplace, she happily wanted to find out what was the first assignment from her boss. She hopped into the precinct and went straight to her chubby receptionist cheetah.

" _Oh let me say, just to say, what I'll say…_ " he hummed while typing something on the keyboard, and still did not notice the rabbit in uniform glaring at him. " _Or do you say, just to say, what you'll say…_ "

Judy gave a soft chuckle and greeted at the ZPD receptionist in amusement, "Hey, Benji!"

" _Oh let us say, just to say, what we'll say-_ " Benjamin snapped out of his busy mind, seeing Judy crossing her arm with a wide grin. He greeted back, "Oh, good morning, Judy. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine and my leg got better!" she exclaimed earning a chuckle from Benjamin. "What song did you just sing, Ben? I'm sure it's not one of Gazelle's."

"Umm… I don't know. I heard it on the radio, and it's kinda catchy," he shrugged, then he propped his chin on his paws, looking at Judy attentively and said, "So, our first bunny cop is ready for the action, eh?"

"Sure," she answered promptly.

"Okay," the receptionist cheetah nodded in understanding. "I'll inform the chief, so move along to the bullpen before you're late."

"Thanks! See you then," Judy replied and moved toward the room.

After an hour of the morning briefing, she did not hear her name with the assignment for today. But, her boss just only called her to meet him at his room later. All she could think right now was what possibly she had done wrong during three weeks. She was confused as she tilted her head from side to side.

Hopping off the chair, leaving the room with doubt, Judy walked around the precinct toward Chief Bogo's room. While on the way, figuring out, all her thoughts stopped as she stood in front of her destination. She shook her head chasing off her doubt and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a loud, gruff voice said from inside the room. It sure belonged to none other than the chief himself.

She gulped and slowly opened the door. She saw Chief Bogo sitting facing toward the door and another mammal standing at ease in front of the chief. For what Judy saw, this mammal was an athletic black panther wearing the newest blue uniform.

Tilting her head again, she did not know who this mammal was. But, Judy put the matter aside and walked further into the room. She jumped onto the chair and sat down, looking at her boss.

"Hopps, this rookie is going to be you partner from now on," Chief Bogo stated, looking at her. Then, he turned his head looking at the black panther and commanded, "Officer, please introduce yourself."

"Sir," the panther stood straight and turned toward the rabbit, then she firmly added, "I'm Officer Stasia Panthera, at your service."

"Good morning, Panthera."

Meanwhile, not too far from the heart of Savannah Central, there was a street named 'Acacia Street'. And, this street sure did live up to the name as it decorated the scenery of this street with the yellow blooms of acacia trees along the road. It was calm and sincere, attaching all mammals to stop and admire. Also, it was where the van with the graffiti parked.

Then, two foxes stood out of their van, flicking up their sunglasses, and looked at the coffee bar named 'Color Theory Cafe'. The white plain colored wall and colorless furniture, this cafe was designed to be minimal style.

The small fox gave a disappointed sigh and looked at his friend who stood with his paws on his hip and grinned wide with pride. Looking back at the cafe again, Finnick knew that this shop belonged to them now, and today was the opening day.

"Bro… I have two things to ask," Finnick started plainly.

"What're they, Finn?" Nick walked toward their cafe.

"First, how can you transform the building from nearly collapsed into the most modern within two weeks?" Finnick walked following him, glaring around inside the cafe, observing at the simplest interior.

"Well, it's easy, bro," the red fox swirled around and looked at his business partner cheerily. "I know everyone, then put the right mammal to the right job. Speeding them with the _MONEY_ , and voilà!" Nick outstretched his arms up and grinned widely. "Three hundred and thirty-six hours of waiting, we've our first legitimate business!"

"I hope you didn't waste too much capital," Finnick shook his head. "For the second question, isn't the name quite a contrast to the design?"

Nick walked up to his friend, bent down to the same level of Finnick's height and placed his paw on Finnick's shoulder, "Have you ever heard color theory? Imagine each mammal is a color. For example, you're yellow. I'm red, and that raccoon over there…" He pointed at the walking raccoon who was wearing a yellow with a white vertical striped uniform outside and added, "She is dark brown… Actually, I don't know who is what color, but every mammal has their own color."

Then, he stepped back, opening his arms, "And, this shop is a canvas, waiting for being painted by colors. The more mammals come here, the more colorful and lively of the cafe is."

"And, we need much more mammalpower with that many customers you're talking about," Finnick sighed.

"Indeed, bro," Nick nodded in agreement. "That would be our future problem. As for now, we have no customer… So, I have an idea, and you will be the main part of my plan."

"Why I suddenly have a bad feeling…" the small fox grumbled under his breath, looking his friend walking to the other side of cashier bar and back with a box in his paws.

"Since our shop doesn't have something to attract mammals' attention," the red fox placed down the box on the bar, then he chuckled, "I want you to act as cute as possible while you're wearing…"

"This!" He swiftly lifted and showed something to his small friend. A baby-sized black with the white trim one-piece dress and a white half-apron with lace, it was a French maid costume.

"H-How did you find that…" Finnick stuttered, then shook his head and moved back a step. "No! I'm not gonna wear that, you moron!"

"Aww… c'mon, it's gonna be fun," Nick paced a step forward, holding the outfit toward his friend. He chuckled devilishly and continued, "You know how cute when you're wearing that elephant costume and, so does this outfit too."

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. Or, I'll bite your face off!" he threatened, but it seemed no effect on the slow incoming red fox. Then, no time wasted, Finnick ran off.

However, as his legs were short and took a lot more step to outrun his friend, he failed to get out of Nick's pounce. His body was grabbed and held up by Nick's paws, Finnick tried to squirm, but he could not. Then, only one way to get out of his pervert friend, he snarled waiting for Nick to lift him up. As his face and Nick's sly face were at the same level, Finnick harshly crushed down his fangs on his partner's muzzle.

"AHHH!" the red loudly yelped, dropping his friend, covering his muzzle.

"You deserve it, you PSYCHO!"

* * *

From there, their stories continued forward, as long as the time kept going on. As for Judy and her new partner, Stasia, their relationship became closer and closer when the time passed by. They had been arresting criminals, interrogating suspects and investigating cases, and became the finest police partner of the first precinct. Later on, their assigned jobs got harder and more challenging as the chief of ZPD had seen their potential. But, with no giving up attitude, Judy and her partner lived up to Chief Bogo's expectation.

And, the story of two foxes managing their coffee shop moved onward too. At first, it might seem down as there was not much customer, but Nick and his business partner kept on struggling, finding the way to attach more customer. Making awareness of their shop, offering promotions and forcing Finnick to wear adorable outfit for luring customers from time to time, the 'Color Theory Cafe' became more popular and well-known.

Both Nick and Judy were occupied by their work. As Nick's coffee bar was expanded, he and his friend had more duties such as controlling employees, dealing with the suppliers, doing marketing, taking care of customers and so on. And for Judy and her partner, they became the fastest duo who ranked up to detectives ever. Then, their line of work got riskier and had a lot of cases to solve. Without time for Nick and Judy to think about the past, they might seem to forget about the memories of their first adventure. But in all actuality, they kept and cherished the memories in their heart.

As the time flew, it had been one year since the end of the missing mammals incident. The gray rabbit sat at her station in the precinct, doing paperwork of her solved cases. With the privilege of being a detective, she could wear other formal dress at her workplace, and today, she wore a dark gray blazer and a pair of trousers with a white button-up shirt under her usual Kevlar vest. As she was occupied by her paperwork, she did not notice that there was someone stood behind.

"Hey, JUDE!" a cheery voice said aloud, making Judy to lunch off her chair in shock.

Falling on the floor with the paper floated scattering in the air, the gray rabbit glanced up to none other than her partner who stood in front of her with a grin. Judy rolled her eyes in annoyance and stood up, replying plainly, "Hey, Star… Finished your papers already?"

"Nah… I'm gonna finish them tomorrow," Star said as she helped her partner collecting the scattered papers.

"Where did you get that lazy influence from, huh? I'm sure not from me," Judy hopped onto her seat again, compiling her files, and continued her work.

"Hey, I'm not lazy," the black panther protested. "You're industrious one here. And for your information, our shift was ended two hours ago. Just look at the time, Jude."

The rabbit looked outside the windows, and her eyes widened as it was already dark. Then, she looked at her phone as it revealed the time '8.00pm'. Judy groaned in disbelief that her paperwork took her time away, and tiredly complained as she lied her face oh her desk, "How I'm gonna finish these papers within today…"

"You don't have to," Star stated. "Our deadline is tomorrow evening, so let's call it a night and get some grub."

"Alright," the gray rabbit sighed in defeat and swiveled her chair around, looking up at her partner. "Where are we going to have dinner, partner?"

"Have you ever heard 'Color Theory Cafe'?"

"Of course, I've heard it all over the internet. But, I never have a chance to go there," Judy replied, then tilted her head in confusion. "Isn't that an espresso bar?"

"Yes, and it also has food too. Although I've never been there, I've heard the food is stupendous. Wanna try, partner?"

"Okay, Let's go," hopping off the seat after setting down the files, Judy walked leading the way out of the precinct.

Her partner nodded in agreement and followed up to the rabbit, walking side-by-side and adding, "Then, we should be quick. It's gonna close at 9 pm."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, it's not too far from here. It's on Acacia Street. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

Meanwhile, at the coffee bar, Nick was standing behind the cashier bar, propping his chin on his paws, and looking at his last group of customers walking out of his shop. As the small bells jingled and the door opened, the red fox, who was wearing a formal dress with a dark apron on it as a uniform, stated, "Thank you very much. Good night!"

Waving his paw in the air and smiling at the leaving customers, Nick let out a content snort with a faint smile and mumbled under his breath, "What a day…"

"Hey, boss," a voice stated from his behind, attaching Nick's attention. The fox gradually turned himself around facing toward the source of the recent statement. It was a young male black sheep wearing the same uniform. Nick gave a smile in reply, then the sheep continued, "It's half past eight already, and there's no customer left. So, let's call it a night, shall we?"

Nick shook his head slowly in disagreement and replied, "No, Charles. We have to open until 9 pm. Who knows when our customer comes, right? So, we'll wait until then."

"Roger that, boss," Charles nodded. "But, you look tired. You should take a break. I'll handle it from here. And, by the way, Finnick called you to meet him in the kitchen."

"Alright," Nick chuckled and placed his paw on his sheep barista's shoulder. "Thanks, and if you need anything, just call me."

"Aye aye, boss," the sheep replied back, seeing his boss disappearing into the kitchen. Charles continued his works, cleaning tables, washing dishes and cups. As he was busying with his job, the entrance door opened with a ringing sound of the bell indicating someone was coming into the shop. He slowly turned around facing toward the door, then saw two customers walking forward him. One was a black panther, and another was a gray rabbit, Charles smiled and greeted cheerfully, "Welcome to Color Theory Cafe. What would you like to have for this late evening?"

In the kitchen, Nick closed the door and walked further into the room, looking around for finding his little friend. But, Finnick was nowhere to be found in here. However, if his friend was not here, he knew where to find next. So, he kept moving to the far back of the kitchen where a backdoor was. Opening the backdoor and pacing forward, Nick saw his business partner in the chef outfit. He was sitting on the recycle can, smoking pleasingly.

"There you are, bro," he said and stood next to his friend. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Nick…" Finnick puffed out the smoke and looked at his friend with a cigarette in between in fingers. "It has been a year since we started this shop together."

"Yes, indeed…" Nick smiled at his friend and turned back to the wall, leaning against it. "And, you know what, at that time, I never thought that you can cook."

"Yeah…" the small yellowish fox chuckled. "It's because, during that time, you were forcing me to wear that maid outfit. So, I had to find something to do, and it came out that I'm good with cooking."

Both of them laughed contentedly as they reminded of their past, then the laughter silenced leaving the faint smile on their face. But, Nick knew that Finnick did not reveal of what he wants to talk yet, he asked again, "What do you want to talk about, Finn?"

"Actually…" his friend raised his paw upward, then dropped it as he continued, "Nothing."

"Huh?" Nick looked at Finnick with doubt, tilting his head in confusion.

"What?" looking back at the red fox with a sly grin, Finnick said back, pretending to be dissatisfied. "I just want to relax and gaze at the night sky with my friend, can't I?"

"Aww… Little toot-toot is afraid of the dark… Alright, your daddy is here now…"

"Stop that, or I'll bite your face off," Finnick groaned and rolled his eyes in disbelief.

Then, everything went silent as they ended their conversation and looked at the sky, enjoying the view of shining stars above along with the cool night breeze. As Nick became wholly eased, his thoughts began to recollect a flashback of lone ago. The vivid memory of the grand adventure with a particular mammal unfolded in his head. His smile slowly faded away, and his face changed into sorrow.

"What's wrong, bro?" the voice from the fennec fox snapped him off his train of thoughts.

Looking back at worried Finnick, Nick let out a snort and slightly shook his head, then he softly said, "Nothing… I'm just missing her…"

"Her?" Finnick quizzed, and then, he realized with his eyes wide open, "Ohh… That bunny cop. Yeah, we haven't seen her for a year, except in TV."

"Uh-huh, I hope I meet her again…" looking up to the starry sky again, Nick softly wished again, "I hope…"

They then remained quiet and enjoyed the stargazing again. Finnick sure it was not his business to interfere his friend's personal life, so he stayed calm and relaxed. As the short moment passed, their quiescence was shattered by the black sheep who rushed and suddenly opened the backdoor shouted, "Boss! We have the orders."

Honey-Mustard-Glazed Salmon Steaks and Honey Balsamic Roasted Carrots were what the detectives had ordered. Seeing the black sheep happily rushed into the kitchen, they laid their back against their seat and found something to keep them occupied. While Star the black panther put out her phone and looked into it, Judy just spaced out, glaring outside the windows.

It had nothing but the dark emptied street with lightened lampposts and Acacia trees along the roadside. As she had nothing to think, the remembrance of a particular mammal provoked her. Picking out the folded paper from her pocket, Judy unfolded and stared at it. It was an old filled application form with the name part said 'Nicholas Wilde', sighing tiredly.

"What's the trouble, Jude?" Star started as if she could sense something annoying her partner.

Judy looked up, her violet eyes met with the ocean blue eyes of the black panther. Seeing her partner was a bit concerned, she gave a weak smile and said, "Nothing to worry… I just think of someone, that's all…"

"Aww…" Star propped her chin in the palm of her right paw and gave a sly grin. "That's sweet… why don't you just search him in the system, huh? You already have his name."

"Star… First, he isn't a criminal. And, second, using police resource for personal matter is prohibited," the rabbit scolded with a serious look.

"Yes, mom…" her partner replied sarcastically. "You should know that I'm just kidding. So, have any clue about the mammal of your dreams?"

"Oh, c'mon…" Judy sighed. "He's not the mammal of my dreams. I just want to meet him again… Wanna asks him how's he doing… how's life… that's all…"

"I'm sure you have more than that, Jude."

Back in the kitchen as the fennec fox chef was finishing up cooking, Nick placed a plate of salmon steaks and a bowl of the roasted carrots on the tray. He then walked out of the kitchen, holding the platter with his left paw. Suddenly, his eyes wide opened, his heart raced a mile a minute, and his mouth slowly spread a smile of what he saw. The red fox then walked toward the only occupied table with his left paw holding the food tray.

Approaching from Judy's behind, Nick saw that she did not realize of his presence as she absentmindedly gazed the outside. He then served a plate of the grilled salmon steaks on the front of the black panther and said pleasantly, "Here is Honey-Mustard-Glazed Salmon Steaks for this charming kitty."

"Thanks," Star giggled, nodding at the fox in appreciation.

Nick replied with his smile and turned his head, looking at the gray rabbit who still spaced out. He placed down another dish and slightly pushed it toward her, saying, "And, here's Honey Balsamic Roasted Carrots for… Carrots."

 _Carrots…_ the word echoed in her ear, pulling the rabbit back to reality. The nickname that only one mammal had given to her made her black-tipped ears to peak up straight and her heart racing fast. Hearing the familiar voice, she swiftly turned her head looking at the source of the sound. Seeing the genuine smile of the particular red fox, her nose twitched.

"Nick…" she murmured.

"Yes, it's me, Carrots," Nick chuckled. "It's been such a long time, Judy."

Hearing her name for a second time from this fox, even though the first was muffled as she was underwater at that point, she knew that Nick was serious about what he said. Judy gulped and stared at him attentively, trying to calm her heart down, but her voice was shaking along with her eyes watering. She exclaimed softly again, "Nick…"

"Nick?" Star stated, looking at the red fox. "So, it's you, the mammal of her dreams."

Nick nodded with a wink back at the black panther. Then, he looked back at Judy who just snapped back to her sense and blushed as she had heard Star's words. The rabbit quickly rubbed her tearful eyes and glanced back at her partner.

"I'm gonna leave you two here…" the panther teasingly whispered as she stood up and left the table with her meal, walking to the other side of the shop. It was where Finnick and Charles stood, enjoying the show.

"So, is that your partner, Fluff?" Nick sat down across the rabbit, leaning towards her with a grin. "She's funny, isn't she?"

"Please…" she groaned, massaging her bridge. "Don't take her word for it."

"D'aww… I'm really hoping that," he touched his heart and pretended to be sad as if he felt disappointed.

"Give me a break," she complained, but then the smile formed on her face again as Judy gazed into his green eyes, and added, "But, know what? I miss you, dumb fox."

"Likewise, sly bunny," Nick replied, looking into her violet eyes.

"And, I'm worried about you too," Judy outreached her paws and grabbed his, squeezing gently. "Since the day that we've parted, I've thought about you every day and night, worrying that you would get yourself in trouble again… But, looks at you, you stopped your hustling career and became the owner of this coffee shop, doing an honest business. I must say I'm really proud of you, Slick."

Nick gave her a faint smile as he could felt her concern and heedfulness for him. Although her encouragement seemed worthless, it was precious to him. He then gazed at her attentively and replied, "Thanks… You shouldn't overwork yourself too, Fluff. I'm worried about you. And, I became anxious after I heard that you had been promoted to detective… You know, you might get hurt someday… or worst."

"Thanks… But, it can't help. My line of work is dangerous… However, to protect citizen and you, I think it's worth," Judy cooed.

"You know I can't stop your stubbornness," he chuckled, rubbing his thumbs against her paws softly. "Don't forget that if you need help, I'm always behind you."

She spread a smile on her face and nodded in reply, holding each other's paws. They were staring at each other without knowing that they were watched by three audiences from the other far side of the room. But, the atmosphere surrounding them was calm and heartwarming, encouraging them to forget their friends.

Later, a question arose in his head, "Hey, Judy. I have one question for you?"

"And, what it is, Nick?" Judy softly responded.

"What would happen if I chose to be your partner?" Nick asked in wonder, gazing into her violet eyes pleasantly.

"Oh… Hehe, that's easy… Just…" the gray rabbit giggled and slowly leaned forwards toward Nick's ear. Judy then whispered in his ear, "… _Wake up you dumb fox…_ "

* * *

 **5.00am, Room 303, Setthim Waterfront Residences**

 _*Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep*_

The sudden unexpected sound of the alarm clock woke the sleepy red fox up from his dream and caused him to sat up on the bed. Rubbing his tired eyes, then covering the muzzle when yawning with his right paws, he turned his head toward the clock that was still ringing. Nick pushed the button to stop the alarm and looked straight back to his front, seeing nothing but wall.

The atmosphere was still dark as the sun was not yet dawn; however, the birds were just beginning to chirp, indicating that the sun would rise soon. Then, he stretched out his sleepiness and let out a soft groan. Turning his head to his left, he looked downward to the fluffy gray sleeping mammal. The smile broadened, including the dimple, Nick used his left paw caressing and rubbing her soft cheek mildly.

Her ears slowly peaked up along with her body slightly shifted, the red fox leaned closer to her, pecked on her forehead and whispered, "Hey, cutie."

"Mm… Don't call me cute," Judy moaned in dizziness, still closing her eyes.

"Alright…" he chuckled lightly and woke his rabbit, "Wakey wakey, my sleeping beauty."

Judy gradually rose up, yawned, and stretched out. After she had finished chasing off her drowsiness, she eyed up at Nick who also looked at her with affection.

"Good morning, handsome," she greeted. "Wow, I'm surprised you wake up before me."

"Well, it's because you woke me up in my dream," Nick promptly replied as he got off their bed and walked toward wardrobe, picking out his clothes.

"Oh really… Did you have a nightmare, hmm?" Judy lied down on her front, resting her on with her paws and looking at her fox.

"Nah… but it isn't a pleasant dream either. However, it was quite an adventure," the fox walked to the bedroom door and opened, standing to wait for Judy to follow up.

"Oh! Can you tell me about it?" she jumped off the bed and walked up to Nick, looking at him with the pleading eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you while we're preparing to go out," he replied and began to pace out of the bedroom with Judy following him.

Then, he began, " _Once upon a time…_ "

* * *

 **End of Special Chapter 02 'Once Upon a Time'**


	26. Chapter 21 - To the Burrow

**CHAPTER 21 'TO THE BURROW'**

* * *

 **6.30 am, the Central Station, Savanna Central**

 _How do I get myself into this?_ Ryan thought, sitting on the bench in the lobby of the train station, wearing a tired look. He gazed at the mammals walking past his drowsy eyes. It seemed that they did not hype about the human anymore.

 _Well… at least, I'm not the center of attention anymore…_ he sighed contentedly, leaning back against the bench. He slipped out his phone and looked at the time.

 _6.30 am already, and yet they aren't here…_ he softly exhaled, then complained, "Hey, Star? We could've had at most a half an hour of sleep back in the dorm if they haven't arrived here yet."

No response from his partner, Ryan said again, "Star-" Then, the words were cut short as he felt something softly pressing on his right shoulder. Turning his head to his right and looking over his shoulder, the smile slowly drew on his face. He saw his partner sleeping carelessly, then he rubbed her head unconsciously and softly said, "Well, at least someone here made herself comfortable, eh?"

"Back in my world, I would be shocked to death if there was a vicious animal like yourself was napping on my shoulder," he continued stroking her fur gently. "But, here, I don't know why I feel so different. You and others are just like… how should I say this… human in animal form, huh?"

As he heard the purring sound from the sleeping panther, Ryan chuckled and gazed away, going back to his train of thought. Aimlessly staring forward, he let his mind drift into yesterday's event. Closing his eyes along with inhaling deeply, he snorted mildly, eyes half-lidded.

* * *

 **Yesterday, 6.00 pm, Zootopia General Hospital**

"Let's go to Bunnyburrow tomorrow, Ryan!" Judy loudly announced as Nick and she walked into the patient room. Her statement sure earned a skeptical look from everyone, especially Ryan, who tilted his head in doubt.

"What?!" he doubted.

"Doctor recommended that you should be away from the academy for a while, so I'm gonna bring you to my hometown and stay there for a week with us," she said, standing in front of Ryan with her paws on her hips.

"What?" he frowned.

"Uhh, Carrots? What about his studying?" Nick asked. "It's one whole week, and he could miss a lot."

"Don't worry about that, we'll train him," she quickly answered, looking at her fox.

"We?!" Nick questioned, pressing his paws on his chest.

"Yes, we," Judy pointed her finger at him and back at her, then turned towards Ryan again and continued, "So, you won't miss any of your studies. Oh boy… It's just like old times, morning training, surviving the environmental hazards, and teaching you about law enforcement."

"What…" Ryan grumbled.

Then, she looked up at the black panther who slowly scooted away from Ryan and sat on her knees. As Star felt like she was not a part of Judy's plan, she snorted quietly, lowering her head in disheartening. But, another idea popped up in the rabbit's mind.

"And, Star," Judy stated earning the panther's attention. "You should come with us too. You're his partner, and partners must stick together."

"Thanks, Judy. I really appreciate that. But, is it gonna be okay with Drill Instructor?" Star asked. "Two cadets have gone for a week, she's gonna be furious and probably kill us later."

"Don't worry, we'll talk with her. Right, Nick?" Judy elbowed at Nick's side, looking at him with a sly grin.

"Why do I feel it's only me who is gonna grow deaf…" the fox grumbled.

"Hey, I have to make a call to the chief too for the permission," she retorted. "Whose voice you wanna hear, hmm?"

Nick sighed in defeat and replied, "I think I'm okay with Drill Instructor's voice."

"So, it's settled then," Judy clapped her paws, looking back at Ryan again who still was wondering with his eyes wide open. "We'll see you tomorrow, 6.00 am at the central station."

"… what…" Ryan mumbled as he did not follow up.

* * *

 **Present**

 _That was quick… I didn't have time to decide whether to go or not…_ Ryan thought. _Well, here I am, sitting here with my partner. So, suck it up, Ryan. There's no way back now._

He pushed his back against the bench and gazed slightly upward, seeing a large LED display that showed the list of destination names with the departure time and status. Focusing on the destination name that said 'Bunnyburrow', it stated that their rail would be departed in an hour.

He now was quite bored and drowsy, but still, tried not to sleep. His partner was asleep, and since he had no intention to wake her up, Ryan just sat alone quietly and listened to the sound of crowd chatter and footsteps. Until, he heard the voices that belonged to none other than his friends, Nick and Judy.

"… you leaned toward me and whispered in my ear, 'Wake up you dumb fox.' And, that's when I woke up," Nick finished as he walked approaching, suitcase in paw.

"That's quite a story, Nick," Judy replied, following him with luggage in both paws. "And, wow, I'm a detective within a year with you being my partner. I should consider this," she looked at him, giving a devilish grin.

"Ouch… you wounded me, Carrots," he clutched his chest, pretending to be hurt. "I have to say that we haven't been partners for a year yet, so we still have a chance to get a promotion to detective."

"I think it would never happen this soon."

"Oww… you hurt me again… don't you trust me? What do you think it would happen if we weren't partners, Fluff?"

"I have no idea… It might be same as your dream or worst…" she paused her words and her pace, looking down at the floor. "It would be sad and lonely if we weren't together… I don't want to think about it."

Nick stopped and turned around facing her, stepping closer. "Then, don't think," he said, lifting her chin with his free paw. Seeing her sad face with her brow frowned, he bent toward and soothed, "I too don't want to think about it… You know, being with you makes me happy. I don't care what would happen to me as long as I'm with you."

"I know, and you also make my life more meaningful," the rabbit gave a soft smile. "I'm really grateful that I have you."

"Me too, Judy, me too," Nick cooed. Then, he straightened up and turned around, still not leaving his eyes on Judy. "Let's get moved. I think our friends wait for us long enough," he said and began to walk.

"Umm!" she huffed cheerfully in reply and followed him.

"Hey, Nick, Judy," Ryan said aloud, reaching a hand out to beckon them. "We're here."

"Wu-what?" Star winced, waking up from sleep. Then, she yawned, stretching out her laziness, looking around from left to right.

"Oh, sorry," he gave his partner a sheepish grin. "Did I wake you up?"

"It's okay," she yawned again, cracking her neck. "Ahh… Oh! Hi Judy, Hi Nick."

"Hey, everyone," Judy announced. "Ready to go to Bunnyburrow?"

"Well, whether to go or not, you'll drag me anyway," he chuckled. "So, let's go buy a ticket, shall we?"

An hour passed after the group had bought their tickets to Bunnyburrow and walked into the train, finding their designated booth as the ticket assigned. Setting their luggage in the overhead locker, they sat on the face to face seats, Nick next to Judy, Ryan next to Star. Then, a chime sound rang aloud to get the passengers' attention, and the train conductor announced, _"Attention, passengers. This is your conductor speaking. The train is about to leave the station. Please stand clear of the closing doors."_

Just a few seconds of waiting, the train closed all the doors, suddenly pushed forward and slowly gained the speed to its top, showing the platform that gradually swept away. The conductor announced again, greeting, _"Ladies and gentlemammals, welcome aboard Bunnyburrow Line, non-stop service from Zootopia Central Station to Bunnyburrow Station. Our rail time will be 1 hours and 55 minutes at a speed of 110 miles per hour. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. Thank you."_

They followed the conductor's words, sitting back, relaxing in the comfort of their seats, enjoying the smooth ride, and especially Star, who got herself comfortable again, slept in her chair peacefully.

After nearly two hours passed, they had been talking about Judy's hometown, its customs, the farm life and everything along with staring at the landscape of each district of Zootopia from time to time. Then, the scenery changed to the vast farmland and green hills as the train ran into the rural area.

"We're here!" the gray rabbit said cheerfully, jumping in excitement and making the sleeping panther wake up.

"Here? Where?" Star mumbled tiredly, looking at her left and right.

"Hey, welcome back to the land of the living, partner," Ryan playfully greeted. "You have slept all the way."

"Can't help… I haven't slept well," she stretched her body cracking her back and looked at her partner.

"Well, when I'm gonna see my energetic partner again, huh?"

"Pretty soon."

Then, the train began to slow down. The speaker on above chimed and sounded the statement of the conductor, "Ladies and gentlemammals, welcome to Bunnyburrow Station. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board and please use caution when opening the overhead lockers. Thank you and have a nice day."

The four of them stood up from their seat, opened the overhead locker for getting their luggage, and stood to wait at automatic doors. Later, the train finally stopped, making the soft hydraulic sound as the doors opened.

The group stepped out of the train and on the train platform and observed around, seeing a charming wooden building featuring with the round bunny figure as decoration. Then, they felt the vibrations of the ground and heard the rumbling noise of the footsteps getting closer to them.

All of them widened their eyes as they saw the incoming horde of rabbits. They froze in shock except for Judy who smiled widely and took a pace forward, placing down her luggage and opening her arms.

"Hello, my folk. I'm back!" she cheerfully announced as the swarm surrounded, hugging and clinging her.

"Welcome back, Judy!"

"Welcome back, Aunt Judy!"

"Good to see you again."

"How was your trip?"

As they exchanged their greeting, the two aged rabbits walked through the crowd, heading to Judy. The plump, brown-furred, male rabbit wearing a green hat and a plaid shirt under jean overalls, stated pleasantly, "You're back, Jude the Dude!"

And, the gray-furred female rabbit wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt held her paws and warmly added, "Welcome home, Judy."

Judy's ear perked, turning to the source of the statement. The smile on her face grew wider, and she shouted, "Hey, it's my parents!" Judy then ran toward them and gave her parents a big hug. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you too," Bonnie softly replied, hugging her back.

"And, are they your friends?" Stu asked as they released their embrace and looked at the three mammals who stood still with a stunned look.

"Oh yes, they're my friends," she answered, then turned around facing Nick, Ryan, and Star. "Well guys, this is my family, and welcome to Bunnyburrow."

* * *

 **6.00 pm, outside of the Hopps' Burrow**

Nearly nine hours of an uneventful daytime had passed since Judy, Nick, Ryan, and Star had stepped on the Bunnyburrow train platform, being greeted by numerous Judy's relatives and parents and moving to Hopps' burrow. However, Judy seemed to forget that her home having a low ceiling for medium-sized mammals. So, Ryan and Star must bend their heads down to avoid hitting joists and beams except for Nick, who was not having any problem as it was perfectly fit for him.

After a few bumps, Stu and Bonnie thought that it would be best if the two big mammals stayed outside for their comfort and avoiding further head injury. It might look like Ryan and Star being not welcomed, so the host of Hopps' house gave a welcome back party outdoors instead.

And now as the time on Ryan's phone said 6.00 pm, Hopps folks along with the three visitors were preparing tables and chairs in the front yard. The party preparation completed shortly as there were more than hundreds of Judy's siblings helping jealously.

As the sun was setting and the moon and star were starting to shine luminously, the party began, warming Judy's heart and giving a friendly and relaxed welcome to the visitors. Although they might feel awkward and not know how to behave at first, in the end, they enjoyed the informality and hospitality that the Hopps heartily offered. Notably, Nick, who had been the most nervous mammal when he saw the glares of his girlfriend's relatives, now felt relieved as he had an acceptance from some of her folks.

"Judy, my dear," Bonnie stated softly, looking to her right where her daughter sat, placing her paws on Judy's shoulder. "We'd like a word with you and Mr. Wilde… Follow us."

Seeing her parents walking into the house, Judy looked at Nick who sat beside her in a daze. "I think my parents might know something about us…" she said, voice cracking and fading into a whisper.

"I-I agree," the fox stuttered with a little fear in his voice. "Let's follow them… shall we?"

A single nod from the rabbit, they stood up and walked following her parents, leaving the human and panther, who were looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Uh… Judy?" Ryan mumbled in fear as he saw his friends walking away. He looked back at his partner and then looked at their surroundings. The younger rabbits slowly gathered around them, looking at them skeptical. "Oh boy…"

On the far side of the yard where was more quiet and private as there was no one there, the two aged rabbits stood waiting for their daughter and her partner to show up. Not too long, they turned up with a forced smile on their face.

"What's up, mom, dad?" Judy started, ears drooping, frowning, but still keeping her smile on her face. "What you guys want to talk about?"

"Well," Stu cleared his throat. "I know that you two have been working together for quite some time, right?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded with a forced smile.

"And, you know… when two mammals are being together… they'll develop their… relationship, right?"

"Uh-huh…" her smile faded away.

"When they get intimate with one another… they will seek a closer relationship, right?"

"… uh-huh…" Judy gulped.

"And…"

"Oh… for crying out loud," Bonnie groaned and stepped slightly forward, looking at Judy. "What's your dad trying to say is that we want to know the relationship between you two. We know that you two are not just close friends. We saw you on the television… uhh…" She looked at her husband and asked, "What was that program, Stu? That's about Mr. Young's living…"

"Wait…" he cupped his mouth as he was thinking. "Oh! 'How Does This Human Live?'."

"Yes yes," she turned toward Judy and Nick again, saying tensely, "Don't ever think that we and your relatives didn't watch that show. We saw you two were together, being close to one another unlike others do. So, what's between you two?"

Then, she paused, letting the silence to envelop them as she tried to intimidate. Seeing her daughter and her daughter's partner froze in fright and remaining as silence as the sound of background getting audible, Bonnie began to giggle at their reaction and softened her face into a faint smile.

"My dear…" she paced toward Judy and held her paws. "You two are grown-up mammals. Don't be shy and tell us. We aren't going to judge you… So?"

"I-I…" Judy still felt awkward telling the truth, but then she sighed in defeat and said, "Alright… we've been dating…"

"See, isn't that easy," her mother chuckled, then looked up at Nick. "So… Nicholas, right?"

"Just Nick, Mrs. Hopps," Nick replied with a sheepish grin.

"Then, it's Bonnie to you too," she gave a warm smile. "Well… as long as you keep her happy, I allow you to call me that."

"As long as I'm still breathing, I won't make her sad," he swore in reply confidently, raising three fingers.

"Attaboy," playfully punching at his arm, she looked at her daughter again and asked, "Judy, come help me get tents for your big guests."

Nick's gaze followed at two rabbits as they walked into their house, rubbing his arm. "Now, I know where she gets her strength from…" he mumbled, grinning, and began to follow them, but he was stopped as he felt something grabbing on his shoulder.

"Whoa there," Stu stated. "You and I still need to speak."

"Yes, sir," Nick turned swiftly, his grin fading away.

"You know…" he began. "Judy isn't just a mere bunny. She's different… in a good way, of course. And, when she has set her goal, she will strive for it with or without support. Even if there is a lot of obstacles for her, she will try her very best to overcome them."

"Yes, that's Judy."

"Uh-huh," Stu nodded. "Even I try to convince her to stop her dream, she will move forward ignoring my warning. Then, I realize _who am I kidding?_ I have no right to change or stop her dream. The only one I can change is me… After I changed myself to become more open-minded and accepting, I see the world differently. I can see that predators are also afraid of preys too. I know that preys can be more dangerous than predators. So, now I don't care about whatever the species they are, I do care only their attitude."

He paused and inhaled, then let out a soft sigh. Looking up at Nick, he smiled and continued, "She had taught us how to open our minds. That's Judy I'm endlessly proud of… and worried. She is one of all I ever care about. So… I have a request… Please, Nick, keep her safe."

"Yes, I will keep her safe with my life," Nick said, giving a smile in assuring.

"Thank you. And, if I find out that you make her cry or sad…" he firmly pulled Nick closer, "you know what will happen to you, right?"

Nick quickly nodded in reply with eyes wide open.

"Good boy," he slightly pushed Nick and gave him a friendly smack on his back. "Let's head back to our table. I think the girls are back now."

"Oww…" Nick whined, rubbing his back.

They walked back to their table, noticing Bonnie and Judy who stood and let out a soft giggle. So, they began to move faster toward the two rabbits to see what made them laugh. As Stu and Nick stopped and stood next to them, they began to join the laugh, seeing the horde of young rabbits clinging, clutching, holding and sticking all over Ryan and Star.

"Uh… guys," Ryan struggled, trying to get off the horde. "Little help here."

"Okay, I have had my fun now," Bonnie then walked forward, clapping her paws. "Alright kids, get off them now, or there will be no dessert after this."

"Yes!" all the kids got off them and hopped back to their seat, readying for the dessert.

"Are you alright you two?" she asked, looking at Ryan and Star who still lied on the ground.

"Yes… I guess."

The moment passed as the party had ended, Judy led the way to where the camping area was, which was not far from her house and next to the small hill. Then, she gave one of the tent kits to Ryan and began to teach how to build it. She built slowly and step-by-step, and Ryan followed her in every step. As they finished, the tent that Judy had made seemed perfect and steady while another one seemed loose and unreliable.

"Ryan…" the rabbit asked, looking at his tent with a skeptical look. "Are you sure you followed me every step carefully?"

"Why, of course, Judy," Ryan replied confidently. "It might seem unstable, but I'm sure it'll hold up to tomorrow."

"Okay… I'm going back to my house and I'm gonna take Nick to his room. So, see you in the morning, you two. Goodnight," she waved her paw and walked back to her burrow with Nick following her.

"G'night," Ryan replied.

"Ryan, actually, you can sleep over at my tent. It's too spacious for one mammal to sleep," Star offered, then glanced at Ryan's tent with a pitying look. "And, I'm not sure that your tent will live up to tomorrow."

"Nah… It will, Star."

"Whatever…" she shrugged, then she gazed into the night sky and said, "Since we still have some time, why don't we watch the stars… Follow me!"

"W-wait…" he tried to say something, but his partner was already heading to the top of the small hill. All he could do was sigh and follow her.

Ryan reached atop of the hill, seeing Star lying on the grass and gazing skyward. He then moved to her side and lied down next to her; however, he closed his eyes.

They were enjoying the cool night breeze, but only one of them was admiring a billion stars in the sky. As she noticed that her partner not joining the stargazing with her, she propped herself on her elbow, looking at him doubtfully.

"Don't like watching the star, Ryan?" she asked softly.

Ryan let out a soft snort and slowly opened his eyes, looking up into the sky. Then, he eyed on his partner and said, "I used to…"

"Hmm?" she tilted her head in confusing.

Now, he sighed and turned his head back, staring up at the sky. "I… I'm gonna tell you something since we're partners."

"Alright," she lied down again, joining his gaze. "You have my ears."

"Every night, I pray…" he began. "I pray not to see a beautiful night like this again…"

"Why?"

"'Cause it reminds me of those nights when I was with her, gazing at the stars and smiling at each other… Including the night that fate chose to part us away and dragged me into this world with memories, both happy and sad…" Ryan lifted his hand, reaching out to the sky.

"Those memories are nothing but pain… When I think of her smile, I feel sad… When I am reminded of her cry, it tears my heart…" he continued, stuttering behind a weak heart as his eyes filled with a tear. "I start to shed a tear and cry like a lost boy every time I think of her…"

Turning her head and looking at him, she saw the agony in his eyes. "R-Ryan…" she tried to stop him.

"But," he interrupted, now with the strength in his voice again. "I have a promise… A promise that I made with her… A promise that I'll carry on with my life without her by my side… So, whenever I'm about to give up, or the thought of loneliness overwhelms me, those memories and her last wish will keep fueling my strength and make me stronger…"

Then, he put his hand down on his chest and softly smiled, "And now, I'm not alone anymore…I have my new life… I have friends and… I have… you…"

"Star…" Ryan turned, looking into her ocean blue eyes.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Thank you for being beside me," he smiled genuinely and sat up.

She shyly nodded in reply and avoided looking at him as she felt embarrassed.

"Well, I think it's time to get sleep," Ryan stood up and reached out his hand to Star. "Let's head back."

She nodded again, then grabbed his hand and stood up as he pulled. And, they began to walk heading back to their campsite.

After they bade goodnight to one another before getting into their respective tents as Star slept in the tent that Judy had built and Ryan slept in his. Shortly as Star lied down in the sleeping bag and began to sleep, the sound of being crushed blared, followed by the groan of pain. She did not have to take peek to see what happened, just softly giggled and then, she announced, "Well… the offer still stands, Ryan."


	27. Chapter 22 - Festive Season

**CHAPTER 22 'FESTIVE SEASON'**

* * *

 **5.30 am, Guest Room, Bunnyburrow**

Dark and quiet were the best description of the Hopps' guest room where Nick was sleeping in now. Calming as there was no nuisance of the morning light since the room had no windows and was under the ground level. The fox kept sleeping without noticed that he had something to do in every morning.

Then, the light emitted around the door frame and the door slowly and quietly opened, showing the silhouette of the rabbit against the light of the outside of the room. Placing her paws on her hips, Judy hopped in and turned on the light, earning a groan from the sleeping fox. Seeing that Nick still ignored and used the blanket to cover his head, she moved closer to the bed and jumped on it.

She gradually pulled down the blanket until Nick's ear popped up. The rabbit leaned her muzzle closer and whispered in his ear, "Nick… Time to wake…"

No response from her fox, Judy gently shook him with her paws. "Nick, wake up… Don't forget that we have a promise we made with our chief and their instructor."

"Hmm…" he moaned annoyingly and rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Alright…" she sighed and slid down the bed, the edge of the blanket in her hand. "Let's have a hard way, huh." Judy forcefully yanked the blanket, pulling the sleeping fox to fall off the bed.

"Ack!" Nick yelped loudly as soon as he hit the ground, then he sat up, pulling the blanket off him and glancing at Judy with his tired eyes. "Carrots… There are many other ways to wake me up without me getting hurt."

"I tried, and most of them didn't work," she crossed her arms, looking at Nick who stood up and swept himself.

"Well… Can't help. This bed is too cozy and warm. It's hard to get out of it."

"Thanks, but it's about time for the morning jogging," Judy walked out the room, looking back at her fox with her paw holding the doorknob. Before she closed, she said, "So, dress up. I'll be waiting outside."

"Yes, Fluff."

A moment passed, and the red fox stepped out of his room, wearing a blue sweater over a white t-shirt and jogger pants. Nick quickly walked along the hallway as he knew what his partner would do if he was late. Going up the stairs and walking straight to the entrance, he opened the wooden door and reached outside.

"Yo!" Nick sounded aloud, paws in sweater pocket, walking towards the gray rabbit who was doing a warm-up.

"Morning, Slick," she replied, continuing her stretching.

"Where are our friends?"

"Still asleep… I guess," Judy straightened up as she had finished her warm-up. "Let's go waking them up."

"Do you think Ryan's tent is still intact?" he asked as they began to walk heading to the campsite. "I'm sure it would be crushed down with a single blow of wind."

"I agree with this one."

Shortly at the campsite, as they already expected, Ryan's tent was lying disorderly on the ground while another one was still perfectly fine. And also, they knew where to find him, walking up to the flawless tent and unzipping it. Craning their head into the tent glancing inside, the smile then slowly lifted the corners of their mouth.

They saw their cadets sleeping upside down to each other as Star's foot pressing on her partner's face and pulled his hand with her paws making his face distorted and his neck outstretched. A frown of pain and irritation appeared on Ryan's sleeping face, struggling to get free from his confinement. Nick tried to keep a smile, but his facial muscles weren't strong enough, and he burst out laughing. Later, Judy joined the laughter.

"Let me snap a picture of them," Nick snickered, pulling the cell phone from his pocket. As he took his photo and the shutter sound went off, it might not be loud but audible enough to wake one of them up.

"Mmughhh…" Ryan let out a painful wail as he opened eyes, feeling his cheek was pushed. "Ow… My neck… Hmm!"

Then, his eyes widened, and he looked at the fox and rabbit who smiled at him teasingly. Trying to get up and make up an excuse, but something was holding him back. As he could not turn his head, only his eyes could glimpse downward and saw his partner pulling his hand.

Looking back to Nick and Judy again, he said with a muffled voice, "Hey guys, stop laughing at me and get me out of this. My neck feels like it's going to tear apart."

"Now, I think you learn one thing about your partner," Nick stepped inside, followed by Judy, then they help release Ryan. "She doesn't keep still when she sleeps."

"And, she sleeps like a log sometimes," he added, rubbing his neck. Then, Ryan crawled away from the tent and stood up with his head still tilted. As he tried to bent back straightly, he winced feeling the sharp pain. "Ahh… crap… Neck crick…"

A short moment passed as Judy and Nick warmed up, and Ryan tried to treat his cricked neck by stretching and massaging, Star moved out from her tent, yawning and walking up to them. A smile spreading across her sleepy face, she waved her paw and loudly said, "Good morning, everyone."

"Morning, Star!"

"Hey there!"

Then, the black panther ran up next to her partner and looked at him, greeting, "Good morning, Ryan."

Ryan tried to turn his head, looking back at her, but the sharp soreness suddenly struck at his neck making him look straight forward. "M-Morning, p-partner…" he stammered.

Tilting her head to the side in confusing, she tried to reach her paw to his shoulder, but Ryan noticed and paced a slight step away. It confused her further of his reaction.

"Star, you should do the warm up quick," Judy stated. "We'll go for a jog around my farm soon."

"Alright."

After Star had finished her stretching, she joined the gang, and then, they began to jog along the dirt road. The smile gradually formed on them during their run. The feeling now was different from their usual morning run in the city. The freshness of the air that they inhaled and the warmth of the dawning sun that they felt on their skin, they could feel and enjoy the peaceful open countryside.

As Judy led the way, Nick, Ryan, and Star jogged following her respectively. And, Star seemed to notice that her partner trotted with his head atilt. She quickened her pace to meet his side and asked, "What happens to your neck?"

"I- Ah!" he yelped painfully as he tried to look at her. "I… I fell off the pillow last night and got a crick in my neck."

"Really?"

"Really…"

More than two hours passed after they had completed their jog around Judy's farm, all of them, except for Judy, collapsed on their knees, breathing heavily. Judy who was still standing gave a triumphant smirked as she paced herself to her friends. Shaking her head a bit and mockingly let out a disappointing sigh, she said, "Wow… I thought you guys could handle better than this."

"And, I'm really disappointed in you, Ryan," she chuckled. "I had a high hope that you could stand and go for half an hour of exercise."

"Judy… I'm not a superman or whatever you call who can do everything without dropping a sweat," he playfully protested, then stood up on his feet shakily and gave her a smirk. "But, I have to say that I haven't felt so tired like this for a long time. Plus, I didn't know that your family's farm was so vast."

"You know, before I applied to the academy, I had run around my farm every morning for at least one lap."

"And that why you got really powerful legs, Carrots," Nick snickered as he was lying on his back, panting.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Judy turned and walked toward her house. "I'll grab some bottles of water for you guys. Take a break, there will be a lot of training later, so be prepared."

Nick, Ryan, and Star looked with at the rabbit who was sauntering into her burrow as she would come with fresh water for them. Ryan hunkered down beside his partner as she began to sit up and panted tiredly. He massaged his neck as he still felt stiff and slight pain in it and turned his head from one side to another.

"Ahh! Dammit…" the human groaned as the acute pain pierced in his neck again.

"Hey, stop doing that. You're gonna worsen it," his partner warned and scooted to his behind, placing her paws on his shoulder. "Tell me where's the crick."

Ryan slightly tilted his head and pointed at the sore area with his finger. "Around here…"

"Okay," Star began to gently rub the back of his neck, near the crick with her thumbs.

"Oh…" he softly exclaimed, feeling relieved. "That feel good… I didn't know you can massage."

"Well, before I got in the academy, I trained myself so hard, and my whole body got sore, and my legs ached afterward. So, I had to learn massage to ease the pain and tiredness."

"And, that's the third thing about your partner, Ryan," Nick stated teasingly as he still was lying on the ground, but his panting slowed to normal breathing. "She can be your personal masseuse when you need."

Her fingers ceased their rubdown, and she gazed at the fox with a quizzical look on her face, then plainly asked, "What are the first two?"

* * *

Each day of being at the Bunnyburrow was not much different when they were in the academy. Ryan and Star were being trained by their friends, mostly by Judy. However, her family's farm have limited facilitation causing some training, such as shooting, scaling the ice wall, and so no, were unable to teach. So, they were focusing on theory instead like situational judgment which was all about using common sense, priorities, and police hierarchy. Also, Judy and Nick taught the other knowledge like basic law, information ordering, report writing, and all.

But, they had not spent all the time studying and training. On their leisure time, they volunteered to help Hopps folks doing farm, for resting their brain. Learning how to do farm work, the city mammals seemed to enjoy with something they did not use to do. Especially for Ryan, he relished day by day as it kept him busy from thinking about his savage incident.

As the time flew by, it was the fourth night of Ryan's vacation. After taking a private outdoor bath and having dinner with his friends and Hopps family, he went to the same spot, the small hill near the campsite, to rest and gaze the starry night as usual. Lying on his back, his hands behind his head, Ryan dilated his eyes looking into the sky with a smile of satisfaction. And soon, his partner and friends joined him, softly flopping on the grassy hill.

"I thought you hated the beautiful night, Ryan," Star who lied next to his left joshed her partner.

"I didn't say I hated," he negated. "Maybe at the first night, but now, I'm enjoying it."

"Whatever…" she chuckled playfully and continued gazing the stars.

"Hey Ryan," Judy sounded.

"Yes?"

"I gotta say that you really do a good job at the farm. Wanna join Hopps' farm?"

"No thank," he softly laughed.

"Aww… really? I saw you really enjoyed farming and seem attentive. Do you like farming?"

"Well, I'm not gonna say I like or dislike. But, to see them growing and learn about them is kinda exciting."

"I agree. To create and grow something is a great thing."

"So, do you guys have any plan for tomorrow?" Ryan sat up, looking at Judy and Nick.

"Ask Carrots," Nick pointed at the rabbit with his thumb. "She's a planner."

Judy rolled her eyes and sat up. "I think I'm gonna let us have a free day since you two already learned all of that Drill Instructor had required. And, tomorrow is the last day of the Carrot Days."

"What?!" the fox jumped, looking at Judy. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"It's because I didn't want everyone got distraction from the festival."

"What's the Carrot Days?" Star asked.

As everyone gave their stare to Judy with a look of attention, she then began to clear her throat and explain, "Carrot Days is a small festival celebrated in this period of every year by the locals of Bunnyburrow. There are a lot of fun things to enjoy like talent shows, food booths, games and rides for everyone. And this year, from what I heard from my nieces, there will be more than 50 booths and 10 games and rides. It's gonna be the biggest fair Bunnyburrow ever host."

"Yeah," Ryan grinned. "That's sound fun. I'm already thrilled with the tomorrow activities."

"Alright, I think it's time for us to hit the hay," Judy said as she stood up, dusting her pants. "But, don't forget that we still have the morning exercise."

"Yes, coach," Ryan and Star said simultaneously, seeing the rabbit walked back to her home, followed by the fox.

"So, should we head back to our tents?" the black panther asked as she still lied on the ground, staring into the sky.

"We should," he replied, but then, he rested on his back and joined the stargazing. "But, let's stay here for a moment."

Then, they were silent for some time, enjoying the twinkle stars and soft night breeze. Smiling gratefully as their mind were cleared, they let out a satisfying sigh together, then giggled at one another.

"Ryan…" she broke the silence. "Are you seeing someone?"

He flinched and slowly looked at his partner with an uncomfortable look. Then, Ryan said, "I see mammals all the time. I'm seeing you right now!"

"Really, Ryan?" the frown appeared on her face as she looked back at him, showing an expression of seriousness. "Stop the joke and answer me… seriously."

"Erm… well…" Ryan chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, it's pretty serious."

"Really? I didn't see you talked to anyone else except us."

"Oh," he looked at her with a teasing look. "Did I forget to mention her name was Pawflix? Does that count?" Ryan promptly added and laughed, earning an irritated punch from his partner on his arm.

"Hahaha… Okay okay," his laugh turned into a snicker, then he stopped and plainly answered, "No. Why?"

"Just asking…"

"Huh…" he stared at the sky again. "And, what about you?"

"No," she answered with a slightly high pitch. "Do you actually think someone like me is worthy for someone?"

"Well, I just assumed a mammal as appealing as you would already have a boyfriend."

"If what you just said is real, I would already have a boyfriend. But, look at me, I'm all alone, and nobody comes after me."

"Aww… Don't sell yourself short. I'm sure there will be a guy showing up in front of you and making you the happiest mammal in this world."

"I… I hope so," she replied tiredly and let out a sigh of what sounded like frustration.

Again as they did not make any further conversation, they were just resting on the small grassy hill looking at the glittering sky in quietude with some slight awkwardness. And because of this silence, the rustle in tree and grass sounded by the lazy air, making their heart more unsettled.

Feeling slightly awkward, Ryan took out his phone and snuck a glance at it. As it said the time was 9.30 pm, he shot himself up and put his phone back in his pocket. Looking at his partner who still absentmindedly eyed the sky, a worried frown creased his face, and then, he said, "I think it's time for us to sleep, Star."

"Umm…" she sighed wearily, closing her eyelids. "You go first… I want to stay just a minute and will head back to my tent."

"… okay…" he stood up and began to walk back to his tent. "Good night, Star…"

"Night…" she replied softly as Ryan walked away back to his tent.

Later she heard a zipping sound and a soft rustle, then the zipping sound again, Star let out a snort and sat up, opening her eyes, staring aimlessly.

"When's he gonna know…" she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

 **Next morning**

As the dawn rose over the horizon, the light slowly shined brightly and breezily, beaming through the tent and on his closed eyelids. The human began to frown and lazily opened his eyes, raising up into a sitting position. Rubbing his eyes, then he unzipped his tent and crawled out of it.

"Mhmm…" he stretched his body, then looked at the morning sun with a smile, feeling the warmth of the sun on his eyes. "What a bright and pleasant morning…"

Turning around to his partner's tent and walked toward it, Ryan stood with his hands on his hips and announced loudly, "Rise and shine! It's time to wake up!"

"Star?" he said again as there was no response from inside. Later, he stepped closer to it and unzipped, peeking his head inside. Seeing his partner was still sleeping, he then splayed her tent, letting the sunlight glared at her.

"Star! Get your butt out of the sleeping bag! Now!" he shouted greeting and snickered at her startled and her shocking face.

"Oh… it's you, Ryan…" she looked at her partner with a drowsy look. "You scared the dickens out of me. I thought you were Drill Sergeant."

"C'mon, time to wake up, sleepy head," he playfully said. "Today, we have the Carrot Days festival to go. I'll be waiting outside."

"What a childish of him," Star mumbled quietly as she saw her partner had left. "Still excited about going to the festival like a kid."

Three hours had passed as they had finished doing their morning routine and prepared for going to the festival. And now, the two cadets in casual dresses, who had finished and readied for the journey, stood at the front entrance of Hopps' farm, waiting for their fox and rabbit friends. They pressed their back against the wooden fence and played their phone. Star's ear twitched as she heard the sound of the engine and turned looking toward the direction of it.

"They're coming," she said aloud, pointing at the old blue truck that was slowly driving to them, drove by Judy with Nick riding shotgun.

"Need a lift?" the rabbit teasingly said as she stopped her truck in front of them.

"Yeah, we'd like to go to the festival," Ryan played along.

"Well, we just happen to go there too," she then pointed at the back of the truck. "Hop in."

Another half an hour of the journey passed, they finally reached the festival. The first thing that they saw were a large red barn with black roof, and a large yellow signboard labeled 'Carrot Days Festival' in red, hanging over the dirt way. After Judy had parked her truck next the barn, she and three city mammals walked in the festival area.

And, it was time for them to have fun at the festival, playing games, riding, attending the talent shows, and grabbing something to eat during the day. They were enjoying all the activities without realizing that it was almost four in the evening. Still, there was another place they needed to visit, and yet, they did not remember.

Now as they were sauntering side-by-side around the fair, there was something smell sweet hitting Nick's nose. The fox suddenly stopped and sniffed continuously, turning around to get the direction of the scent. And, he began to track the sweet smell, leaving his friends.

"Nick?" Judy looked at him in confusion and started to follow him. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but it smells delicious."

During the way, they could get the scent like a baked pastry stronger and stronger. Then, they stopped as they saw Nick stood still with his mouth watered and clapped his paws, looking at fresh baked pies. The three looked up to the signboard on the top of the booth, saying 'Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff', then looked at the podgy red fox in a blue shirt with a pink apron who walked forth with a warm smile.

"Howdy everyone," Gideon greeted. "Welcome to Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff. What'd you like to have for this early evening?"

"Gideon!" Judy cheerfully greeted back.

"Hey, Judy! It's been quite a while! What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much."

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "And, are they your friends?"

"Yes yes," she said, then pointed at Ryan. "This is Ryan Young. You might saw him on the TV. Didn't you?"

"Of course. He's the only human in this whole world," he reached his paws toward Ryan. "Gideon Grey, pleasure to see you in the flesh."

"Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Grey," Ryan grabbed his paw and shook.

"And, this is Stasia Panthera. His partner," the rabbit pointed at the black panther.

"Nice to meet you."

"And for that fox," Judy pointed at Nick. "Take a guess."

"Well, if he is your friend, he must be the first fox police officer in the Zootopia, right?" Gideon then put his paw under his chin, thinking. "Oh! Nicholas Wilde, right?"

"Yes, buddy," Nick walked up to him. "And, I'm not just her friend."

"I know, Mr. Wilde. I can smell it," Gideon chuckled. "And, what would you guys like to have?"

"Four of your best blueberry pies!" Judy cheerfully said.

"Okay," the chubby fox softly laugh, then pointed at the available table. "So, take a seat. I'll bring them to ya."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Judy asked as they reached the table and sat down.

"Well, he knows that I'm your boyfriend," Nick answered.

"How?"

"I can smell his mark on you, Judy," Gideon came back with a plate full of blueberry pies and handed them to his guests.

After having a casual conversation with the tubby fox, they began to dig down on their blueberry pie. Ryan cut down his pie into a small piece with his fork and trying to put it into his mouth, but something was catching his attention. From the corner of his eye, he noticed something white standing far away, looking at him and dashing away. He swiftly turned his head, looking at its last position that he saw.

 _That seems familiar…_ he thought as his head locked in that direction with a slight frown.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked as he still munched his pie.

"Oh, nothing," Ryan replied. "I'll be right back. I need to take a whizz."

Then, he quickly rose from his seat and walked following the white object. Going around the corner as he trailed it, he quickened his pace from walk to jog and from jog to sprint. He ran through the crowd with his eyes still locked on it. As he ran toward it until he left the festival area and into the open grassy hill, he began to slow his pace into a walk.

And now as the white object stopped moving and stood on the other side of the hill, he could clearly see the detail of the white thing. It was a mammal in white robe-like clothing, covering from head to feet, turning back on him. All he could see, it was about two and a half feet tall with a dark gray dog-like tail with a white tip.

He still kept pacing forward and stopped when it was about thirty feet away. Then, he began to grit his teeth with an angry glare as his memory of his first abduction flooded in his head.

"RAWA!"


	28. Chapter 23 - Just an Inch Away

**CHAPTER 23 'JUST AN INCH AWAY'**

* * *

 _"… I wish to personally speak with you, human…"_ a feminine voice echoed in his head as he obviously knew what the white object was.

 _"… There is no another way to stop the incoming disaster without killing you. I'm sorry…"_ Ryan stepped forward to it, and each pace he took the memory of his abduction flooded in his mind.

 _"… And, I had a vision last night, that you will be dead after this…"_ he gritted his teeth fiercely while he was getting closer and closer to it.

 _"… So, I give you a privilege of knowing my name…"_ he stopped, about ten steps away from it. The adrenaline flew through his blood making his heart and his breath quicken. He could feel the fierce heat on his face and his hands shaking.

 _"… So, goodbye, human…"_ and the image of the incoming blade that meant to cut his throat flashed along with the feeling of his old wound began to sting him. Ryan grabbed his neck as if his cutting wound was bleeding again.

His free hand clenched in anger, his eyes glared at the mammal in white hooded robe who stood still in front of him.

"RAWA!"

He shouted loudly, echoing throughout the open field, of the name that he did not ever want to hear. A few seconds passed as the echo of his bitter enemy name faded, leaving the audible sound of the festival from his behind. The mammal in white robe slowly turned around facing him. A devilish grin broadened on its muzzle as its paws grabbed the hood and pulled back, revealing its face.

"Why hello there," Rawa greeted innocently. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Cut the crap, dog," he snapped as he swung his arm aside. "I know that you're following us. What are you fraud psychic doing here?! Stalking on me?"

"I preferred 'observing you'," she shrugged.

"Or, killing me."

"Whatever you want, human," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "Since your friends recently have taken one of my Dilettante who should keep an eye on you into police custody, I have to monitor you by myself."

"Who was that, huh?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Guess!" she voiced. "He and you are and will be rivals forever."

He hesitated for a short moment. "You mean Carl Heron?"

"Yes, that guy," she slightly nodded, walking towards Ryan. "He got skills and talents and knew how to blend in without disclosing his secret."

Then, Rawa stopped, just five steps away, staring up at his face with a smug smile. "But, dear me! How careless he was," exclaimed the jackal with a fake distress, propping her chin up with her paw. "If he was patient and followed my ordered carefully, he could accomplish his objective and rank up. Also, he learned a lot about the police stuff, and yet, he failed to get rid of the evidence that could lead to him."

"Yeah, how ironic." Ryan then began to raise his voice, "So, his objective is to get me killed, right?! To fulfill your false prophecy and stop the freaking catastrophe that you've fantasized. But know what, I think he isn't going to kill me or be my rival anymore as he's now being held in custody after what he did to me."

"Are you sure?" she scoffed. "For your information, Cerberus is not a small group of mammals, playing around like a kid. It is a large, secret society, and we can control everything at my will. So, your rival will be released in a few days and disappeared."

"Is that the prediction you make up?" Ryan crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her with a disapproval look.

"No, of course not. I don't need to waste my time to predict this kind of things," the jackal swiveled around and paced a step away. "I just use one of my underlings who happens to be a professional attorney to clear thing up."

"Look like you're making a confession here," he said with a smirk. "I can tell this to my fellows, and they're gonna put your lovely Dilettante in the clink forever and arrest the attorney of yours."

"Oh!" Rawa widened her eyes in a pretending shock, then snickered. "I gotta say you're dumber than I thought."

"Huh?"

"Where is the evidence?" she sneered. "You didn't bring your phone or have anything to record my statement."

The jackal pointed her finger at his face and continued, "So, the only evidence here is your memory that is fallible and the least credible. And don't forget, I have a trusted attorney and other powerful mammals. Even though your friends believe what you say, whose word do you think others are going to believe?"

Seeing the human showed a stunned look, she added with a victorious grin, "Well, you lost this round, human."

"No… if I arrest you here and now," he spoke gravely, pacing a step towards her and preparing to apprehend.

"Oh yeah?! Try me…" she outspread her arms, challenging.

Soon as her words ceased, Ryan dashed and jumped straight to the jackal, outreaching his hands to grab her. But, he missed as the side-striped jackal stepped aside, avoiding his pounce, and grabbed his right wrist with her right paw and his upper arm with another. Rawa then pulled away to her side making him out of his balance and crashed down on his front. Then, he quickly rolled away and pushed himself up in a crouch, glaring at his opponent.

 _She's quick,_ Ryan thought, and now, he saw the jackal extending her claws and beginning to dash towards him. She slashed her claws aimlessly and continued to swing them repeatedly, not giving him a chance to strike back. As he tried his best to dodge and parry the blows by whisking her paws away, he could not see the opportunity to hit her. So, he took a long jump back and lifted his hands in guarding.

Seeing him bounce back, Rawa swiftly rushed after him, then jumping and reaching her paw to scratch his face. Her claws swung across before he could parry them, forcing him to leap back again to avoid having a wound. But, his sudden leap overbalanced him, and he staggered. Because of this, he earned a hefty shove at his abdomen and fell down.

As she landed on her feet and saw the human collapsing and holding his stomach, she wasted no time and clutched his right arm. The jackal began to twist his arm on his back and bend down his hand, earning a painful groan from Ryan. Later, she used her left paw locking his hand and squatted down, her foot pressing on his nape firmly.

Pointing her finger at his neck with an extended sharp claw, "Didn't you see that coming, did you?" Rawa lowly said into his ear as she slightly leaned towards him. "You're not the only one around here who can fight. I'm not their leader because of my psychic power only."

Then, she poked her sharp claw at his neck feeling a little flinch from her prey, blood slowly leaking and continued, "Don't try to start a war with me if you don't want to get yours and your friends' life ruined."

"Then, kill me! KILL ME NOW!" Ryan shouted bitterly. "Let's put an end to this!"

"As much as I want for the sake of everyone…" she said contentedly, capturing her triumphant and his defeated moment as she grinned maliciously at him.

Shortly, she shrunk her claw back, letting his blood out from the wound, released his hand and said, "… but it's not that easy, and it will cause a lot of problems." The jackal stood up and looked at the human who swiftly rolled onto his back, sat up and stared at her

"However, something is coming up for you soon, and that kinda fun for me," Rawa gave him a self-satisfied smirk, then she turned around and walked away, covering her head with a hood and waving her paw up in the air as a gesture of leaving. "It's been a slice. Goodbye, human."

Looking at the side-striped jackal got further and further as she walked away, Ryan stood up and rubbed his throat with his hand. He could feel his blood bleeding and slightly soaking on his collar, sensing a sharp sting of pain on his neck as he wiped.

A moment passed as he still did not leave his angry eyes off his enemy in hooded white robe. Ryan then glanced down at his palm seeing a pale bloodstain on it then slowly clenching. The pain feeling on his neck that was caused by the sharp claw of the jackal slowly faded, but his anger was still baking inside his heart. As much as he wanted to erupt his frustration and shouted aloud, but he chose to stay silenced, gritting his teeth.

"Damn it…" mumbling sternly, Ryan turned around and walked back to the fair.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Gideon's booth**

Everything was still same, Nick, Judy, and Star were sitting at their table near Gideon's booth inside the fair, talking to each other about everything and then about their first day in Bunnyburrow.

As they enjoyed the pies and laughed at one another story. "… Then, he gave me a friendly smack on my back and said, 'Good boy, let's head back to our table. I think the girls are back now.' After that, we walked back to our table and saw you guy being attacked by kids," Nick finished his first day happening and put the last small piece of his pie into his mouth.

"You must be terrified of her parents at first, right?" Star asked attentively, propping her chin on her paw.

"Yes, it is. I thought her dad was going to skin and dismember me alive," he snickered and got elbowed from the gray rabbit who sat next to him. "Ow… just kidding, fluff."

"Okay," the black panther giggled, then looked at Judy and asked, "And, what about you, Judy?"

"I was anxious," Judy responded. "I thought my parents would strongly oppose our relationship. But, surprisingly, they just wanted a cut-clear answer from us."

"And, my promises to take a good care of you, Carrots," Nick added, looking at her.

"Aww… that's sweet," Star softly exclaimed, then she looked at the emptied seat next to her which was for her partner. An uneaten blueberry pie that belonged to him was left, waiting for its owner to come back to eat it. She turned her head looking her surroundings to find her partner. "When is he gonna be back? Is he getting lost-"

Her words cut off as she saw her partner who was walking back slowly with a wry face, hands in pockets. A worried frown appeared on her face, realizing something was annoying him. But then, his face began to soften as he noticed that his friends were looking at him. Ryan smiled faintly at them and sped up his pace.

"There you are… Where have you been, Ryan?" Judy asked loudly as he reached and sat down on his seat.

"Yeah, you have been away for ages," Nick added.

"Erm…" he hesitated, looking at them with eyes wide open. Even if he did not want to tell a lie or make up an excuse, Ryan desperately had to do. "I was enjoying myself on the way back and got lost. It was crowded, festive, and all. Also, there were fans of my show nagging me for my signature."

"Really?" his partner questioned as her face still frowned in disbelief.

"Uh-huh," he nodded and began to eat his pie. "Oh! It's really good. If it was still warm, it would be great."

Then, Star noticed something, a faint stain around his neck and on the collar. As the soft wind blew past him and hit her nose mildly, she could smell the blood.

 _Nick could feel it too,_ she presumed, looking at the fox as he looked back with eyes half-lidded.

"So, what's going on between you two, huh?" Nick asked suddenly. An unexpected question surprised both Ryan and Star and caused him to choke with blueberry pie.

"N-Nick…" Ryan coughed continuously, trying to hold and stop his cough, but his throat was still irritated.

"I-I…" Star jumped out of her chair and pointed to the water bar on the other side of where they were. "I'll grab some drinks over there. Hold on, Ryan."

"Thanks…" he said, looking at his partner who quickly walked towards the water bar. Then, he glared back at Nick with a disappointed look.

"What?" the fox muttered.

"I thought I told you that we won't talk about this topic again."

"Actually, it's me who want to know," Judy interjected.

With an annoyed shake of his head, the human cleared his throat then said, "She is my partner… Therefore, we must respect our strictly professional relationship. Besides, I'm not ready to _see_ someone right now."

"Really?"

"You know how my past relationship has left me." He looked at her, softly coughing. "My ex and I were forced to be separated. I know I have to move on, I have to tell myself every day, and yet my heart still refuses to let anyone in."

"So, you're afraid, right?"

"… Maybe…" Ryan turned his face away, avoiding eye contact, "… or maybe not… I don't know."

"From my point of view, I'm sure you're too scared and not brave enough to love anyone after you got hurt from it," Nick stated.

"You know what," Ryan looked back at them with a frown. "Right now, I don't want to hear the word ' _LOVE'_ anymore."

"Hey, don't get moody now," Nick put his paws slightly up, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I know I can be a little annoying sometimes…"

"We're trying to cheer you up, Ryan," Judy added. "We worry about you…"

"I know… Sorry," his frown disappeared, and his face started to soften, leaving an expression of tiredness. The human sighed then said, "But, my romantic relationship with anyone will probably never happen anyway."

"Really? How do you know?" the rabbit asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a feeling," he shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay, though. I don't mind being single."

"Ryan," Judy shook her head in disbelieve. "If there is someone out there for you… And, maybe you just don't realize it's them."

 _I know…_ Ryan deeply thought, but he avoided, "It's like trying to find a pearl through thousands of oysters. So, what's the chance of finding one? What if it isn't the right one?"

"Then, the only way to find out is to keep on looking," the fox responded.

"Yeah, I assume that…" Ryan exhaled heavily. "Wait a minute, why are you keep nagging me? Isn't there anything else to talk?"

"Well, your case is interesting."

"Nah… I want to know more about you two…" the human then looked at Judy and asked, "Did your parents know that you two are dating?"

Judy looked at Nick and back at Ryan again, then she gave him a sly smile and said, "If you want to know, why don't you ask your partner? I think you two should talk more."

"Oh c'mon…"

Later, Star quickly walked back to them with fresh water bottles in her paws. She set bottles down on the table, panting and wiping the sweat away. "Sorry… I went to the bar, and it had a very long line. So, it took me so long to grab a-" she stopped her talk as the gang was looking at her smilingly, except for her partner who gave her a solemn look. "What?"

* * *

 **6.00 pm**

Their way back was quiet and uneventful as they kept quiet and busy with their cell phones, except for Judy who had the responsibility to drive her tractor.

At the back side of the tractor where the two cadets resided, Ryan snorted tiredly, putting his phone back into his pocket and getting lost in thought as he gazed at the open landscape.

Star who was just pretending to play with her cell phone snuck a glance at his absent-minded face. Her mind began to think of what had happened to him, finding the reason why he had been so distant somehow, lately. His action in this evening started to worry her again. She then looked at his face and eyed down to his neck. She could spot the red dot on the side of his neck, surrounded by the faded bloodstain.

Outreaching her paw towards his wound, the black panther was curious and tried to touch it. But, her movement was stopped by the sudden stop of the tractor making two cadets have a bump on their back.

Ryan who just came back to reality looked at his partner in confusion as she still did not take her curious eyes off him.

"Erm… Star?" he stated. "Something on my face?"

"Oh, no… Nothing…" She rubbed the back of her head and chuckle. "I'm gonna ask why we stopped?"

"We reached Judy's home already, duh."

"Oh… I didn't notice…"

"Aww… I know I'm the most handsome human in the world," he chuckled. "I hope my charming face don't distract your attention from your surroundings."

"Huh… Don't be such a big head, Ryan," she retorted smilingly. "You're the only human in this world. There's no one to compare with you."

"Hahaha, you're right," Ryan laughed then slid himself off the back of the tractor, looking at her over his shoulder. "Well, let's get going. We have a farewell party to attend."

"Uh-huh, right behind you, stud."

The party that was hosted by Hopps folks to farewell the four mammals began as the gang walked to the front yard. The celebration was not much different from the first time they had. Everything was nearly same as the first day and organized as if the folk had been throwing a party for sometimes, and that, the city mammals could experience with their informality and delight again.

"I heard that your examination is coming, right?" Judy started the conversation after she had finished her food.

"Yes, we have two weeks left before the exam begin," Star replied as she put down her glass of water and wiped her muzzle with a handkerchief.

"Are you two ready for it?" Nick added, looking at Ryan.

The human looked back at his gaze, swallowed, and cleaned his face before answering, "Yeah… I guess. But, I'm still not sure that I can be the top of my class."

His response earned a skeptical look from both of Nick and Judy. "I read your record from the academy before we came here," the rabbit stated. "As far as I can see, you have done quite good. And, why do you need to be the top of your class, Ryan?"

"Well, it's because I have an agreement with Mr. Mayor to graduate as the valedictorian in exchange for his help. And, he said that it would be best if I can beat yours and Nick's record."

"You already broke some of my records, and so did Star." Judy then looked at the black panther. "She's the fastest ice wall climber the force ever has."

"Thank you," she replied with an appreciated grin that broadened across her face.

Looking back at the human again, Judy continued, "Ryan, you did really good so far for someone who doesn't have any natural specialty."

"Image me what If I don't have a night vision ability," Nick added. "I probably couldn't get the highest score in the nocturnal test."

"Still, I shouldn't be careless." Ryan pointed his thumb at his partner. "I have a scary competitor sit next to me now. From what I heard, she has a potential to be the valedictorian too."

As Star saw him pointing at her and giving her a smug smile, she scoffed back promptly, "Aww… partner. I can fail some test for you if you want."

"Hey, where's the fun in that? I want to be the top of our class fair and square."

Everyone laughed, enjoying the conversation. They stayed at the party, having a good time until it was a late night for the kids and some others as they began sleepy and tired. Then, the farewell party had come to an end, leaving the pleasant feeling.

After helping out the cleaning, two cadets left the front yard and sauntered back to their tents, enjoying the walk as the warm wind comforted them. However, something was coming up in Star's mind. It was a worry that had stuck in her since the festivity.

To ease her concern, she looked up at his back as she walked following him. "Ryan, I have two things to talk with you…" she began.

Her partner turned around, walking backward and giving her a nod. "Uh-huh, what are they?"

"I want you to tell me the truth… What did really happen to you while you're gone this evening?"

Ryan looked up in shock, mouth agape. He hesitated as he tried to think of some excuses, but he still confirmed back, "Like I said, I lost the way and got nagged by the fans."

"Really, Ryan?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I could see the bloodstain on your neck, even if it was faded. And, the fair wasn't too big for you to get lost easily."

She remained silence, looking at the stunned look of her partner. A few seconds passed, he came back to realize and gazed away. "Please, Ryan. Look at me," she said with her sincere tune. "Take off your mask and tell me the truth. Aren't we partner?"

"Alright…" he sighed. "I saw a mammal stalking on me while we were at the fair, so I followed it. It led me to the outside and stopped. And that, I realized it was Rawa, the leader of Cerberus. Then, we had a fight. I was careless, and I lost… nearly got killed. Surprisingly, she didn't and told me that something was coming up to me in the future instead."

"Ryan, that was dangerous. You should've told us to come along with you… You should've told us what actually happened…"

He wanted to tell her that his friends' and her life would be at stake if he told. But, he chose to cut short. "Yeah… you're right… I should've said. But, can you keep it secret? I'm fine right now and don't want other to worry me, please…"

As he gave her a pleading look, Star could do only one thing in response. She shook her head in defeat and said, "As long as you don't go anywhere alone, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Ryan retorted, smiling in satisfaction. Then, he asked for the next topic that his partner wanted to talk, "And, what's the next thing?"

"Uh…" she surprised, rubbing the back of her head. "Next one is kinda hard to… convey…"

"What!" he chuckled. "I didn't know that my invincible partner has something hard for her to say. Or, it must be embarrassing, huh."

Ryan gave her a teasing smile, looking at her who was being speechless for a few moments. Then, he let out a soft snicker and said, "I don't think it's gonna make me shocked anyway. Well, shoot."

As he finished his words, and now, it was her turn to speak. Ryan stopped moving as his partner did not take another step further. He looked at her attentively, waiting patiently.

Seconds later as she gathered all the courage that she had, Star breathed in the air and slowly snorted, looking up at his eyes.

"Do you…"


	29. Chapter 24 - A Tu Corazón

**CHAPTER 24 'A TU CORAZÓN'**

* * *

 **9.30 pm, Male Dormitory, Zootopia Police Academy**

It had been a week since the gang came back to their usual routine. Nick and Judy went back doing their police works, and Ryan and Star were back to the academy preparing for the final exam. Every day during a week seemed to be the same, exercise at daybreak, field training in the late morning, and lecture in the afternoon. However, there was one thing that made each day different. It was the distance between Ryan and Star which kept growing.

As for now, it was the last day off before a week of cramming for the exam. And, Ryan chose to stay in the dorm, on his bed, studying.

His body refreshed as he just finished his shower after having the morning jogging, but his mind kept distracted somehow. No matter how hard he tried, he could not keep his mind focusing on reviewing.

"10-20… Err…" Ryan mumbled as he closed his eyes, trying to memorize the police codes. "It must be… Call?"

Then, he opened his eyes and looked into a list of the codes. His face began to show an unsatisfied look as it was wrong. "D'oh… it's Advise to location," he softly groaned. "I gotta restart all over again…"

"10-1, Bad reception. 10-2, Signal good," he began again from the top of the list with his eyes closing.

His method of memorizing was to recite every ten codes without looking and check whether they were correct or not. If not, he had to restart from the beginning again. If so, he would continue another ten codes until he could perfectly remember them all, or back to the top again if he failed one.

"10-9… Repeat… 10-10…" he began to hesitate, could not concentrate as his mind caught up in something that had happened last week.

"Gahhh… what happen to me?" groaned Ryan, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand and rubbing across his face.

 _19 codes… I just remembered only 19 codes, and there is a ton of them left,_ he thought, rolled over, and lied on his back, looking at the emptied ceiling.

 _Why it has to be me?_ He then laid his hand on his forehead, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh.

 _Why this kind of thing has to happen to me again…_ Ryan began to remind himself of the short moment that had happened last week while they were on the way back to their tents.

* * *

 **A week before, at the campsite, Bunnyburrow**

"Do you… do you like me?" softly asked the black panther in a cracking tone, causing her partner to freeze in surprise.

If Ryan tried to pretend to be a mannequin, he was the one as he stood still with a blank look, no movement occurred. His face froze in shock and continued to keep it, in the same that his mind was empty like it was shut off.

Both of them stood still under the starry night, letting the time passed as Star was waiting for his response. She fought not to tremble or wag her tail at the awkward silence that lay between them. But, she failed. Her paws began to shake nervously as she raised and looked at them. And now, her fidgetiness increased when she noticed how long it was taking him back to his sense.

"R-Ryan?" she stated in a voice that trembled a little, waving her paw at him. "Are you okay?"

His eyes began to blink, his mind came back, he jerked his head back and looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh! Uh… Sorry, I'm spaced out."

"Didn't you just say, it wouldn't make you shocked anyway, huh?"

"Hehe…" Ryan chuckled nervously, "That was not what I expected from you… really."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you…" Star paused, looked at him again closely, cleared her throat and repeated, "Do you like me?"

The awkward silence enveloped both of them again. Ryan looked back at his partner with the feeling of uncomfortable inside him. He actually knew what was the answer that she hoped. But, the question was that whether he did have the same feeling as her or not.

But, he was so sure for one thing, it was that he was not ready for this. And, if he declined her feeling, he would not know what would happen between them. However, he did not want to force himself to please her hope, which would cause problems later.

As much as he wanted to keep their relationship like this until he could forget or overcome his past, but the black panther who stood in front of him did want the answer right now. Then, it was time for him to reply carefully and clearly for their sake. "Well, uh… I… I'm gonna say that… I don't dislike you… Okay?"

"I know, I could see that," she nodded slowly in understanding. "But, I wanna know If you have the feeling for me in… positive way or not…"

"Star…" Ryan sighed. "I'm sorry… I-"

"Oh…" she softly exclaimed, interrupting him. "You didn't mean…"

"Hey hey, don't get me wrong…" He walked up to her and gently grabbed her paws, holding them. "You know what, I don't know what I'd do without you… I'm so thankful that I met you. You've treated me so right, and I don't want to take you for granted. But, I'm not ready for this kind of relationship… My heart is still closed, and I don't want to take another step if I'm still in this state. It'll cause more problems, and we might not be able to look at each other again."

As he saw his partner looking down to the ground, avoiding his eye contact. Ryan lifted her chin up with his right hand, looking into her ocean blue eyes, saying, "When I'm ready for it, and hopefully, you still have the feeling for me, on that day, I'll be the one to ask you out."

"What if I don't have any feeling left for you?" she quickly asked in a voice that sounded somewhat sorrowful.

"It means that I'm not worthy for you," he answered promptly and plainly as his hands released her. "And, that's completely my fault for being selfish."

Star did not say any word further as she understood. But, the sensations unsettled her. She gazed up into his onyx black eyes with a disheartened look, feeling giddy. Seeing Ryan literally stood in front of her, just within reach, but somehow, her feeling told her that he was getting far away. Now, she could feel the distance between them had just begun.

As Ryan noticed his partner started to sadden, he added another reason, "Also, we have an examination coming up, and I think we don't want it to distract us from studying, right?"

"But, It's already happened…" said the black panther, her voice trailing off weakly as if she was going to cry.

"I know…" he soothed as he took a pace toward her, just an inch between them. "It starts bugging us now, but we'll get through this, alright?"

"Alright…" was the only reply from Star before her eyes widened in surprise as Ryan pulled her into him, wrapping her with his arms.

He held her tightly for a moment until he received a faint hug from his partner in response, then he softly said to her after they parted, "Thanks for understanding, Star. Goodnight."

* * *

 **Present**

 _And, it's completely bugging me right now,_ he thought, half opening his eyes. _I hope it hasn't been bothering her as well._

As his gaze was locked at the emptiness before him, he tried to calm himself down and continue his studying. But, his uncomfortable feeling that resided inside his chest began to sprout again, making him wanted to rip his chest open, delved into his heart and threw the annoying feeling away.

"What should I do?" Ryan mumbled in discouragement.

 _Maybe I should do something besides reviewing right now,_ he mused, massaging his bridge. _Something that clear my head and feeling… Well, today is a day off, maybe I should go outside or…_

Then, he picked out his smartphone and rolled himself onto his stomach, turning on his phone and clicking on the message app. His thumbs pressed down on the on-screen keyboard fluently, typing a message to whom he expectedly thought she was in the same situation.

A few minutes of typing, deleting, and typing again passed, he stopped moving his thumbs as he finished his first message. His right thumb now was floating on the sending button, waiting to press. He was checking his words carefully and then, he pushed the button.

' _Hey, partner! Do you want to go hang out?'_ was his first message, showing on the right side of the screen. Then, a few seconds passed as he kept his eyes on his phone, it was marked as read. He now was excited about what his partner would reply back, or she just read it only and not responded.

Another few seconds later, his phone vibrated and showed her responding on the left side. ' _Yeah. Where?'_

It might look laconic and boring, but at least, she replied. So, Ryan continued messaging, ' _IDK. But let's meet up at the front gate, 11 o'clock. I'll figure it out.'_

He waited again for her agreement, and later, his phone quivered, showing ' _K'_ on the screen. Then, he threw his phone away, rose up from his bed, and began to change his clothes.

* * *

 **11.20 am, at the front gate of Zootopia Police Academy**

 _She's late. I hope she didn't change her mind…_ thought Ryan, who was wearing a dark blue t-shirt under his gray sleeveless sweater, black jeans, and red sneakers, standing outside the academy by the main entrance.

He picked up his cellphone and looked at the time. He sighed tiredly as it was already twenty minutes late. However, he kept waiting for his partner to show up.

 _Maybe she's still upset about last week… What if she regretted accepting my invitation?_

He continued musing on the reasons why Star did not come yet. Then, he began to get lost in his thoughts as he bent his head up slightly to the sky, watching the white clouds against a blue sky floating past him. He gazed at them vacantly, did not know that there was a mammal walking up next to him, giving him a questioning look.

The mammal let out a soft snort with a smug smile as she was planning to do some mischievous thing to him.

"Hey, Ryan!" she shouted cheerfully in greeting.

"Ahh!" Ryan screamed in the highest tone, jumped up, and fell down on the sidewalk, looking at the mammal who frightened him.

It was none other than his partner, Star who was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt and denim shorts with a mini handbag in her paw.

She covered her mouth, stifling a giggle, but her laugh began to escape her. Then, Star let out a loud, contented laugh, "Hahaha, why you screamed like a girl! Where are the nervy partner who helped me with my training before?"

"It's because you sneaked up on me and gave me a heart attack greeting." He stood up, dusted some dirt off, and looked at his partner who tried to stop her chortle.

"Aww, sorry… old habit dies hard," she said smilingly after she stopped her laughter and gave him some sort of apologetic grin. "And, sorry for my lateness too. I didn't know what to wear for our hanging out. I have too many clothes."

 _She seemed normal than what I expected,_ Ryan thought, gazing up and down, looking at her clothes.

"Well, you don't have to dress to the nines when you're hanging out with me," he said as he began to walk, leading the way. "Are you ready for today's adventure?"

"Yes, of course," Star then walked up, following him. "Where to go first?"

"Peponi Café. We'll have lunch there and decide where to go next then."

"Alright. Sounds good to me."

"Uh-huh." Then, he paused for a second before saying, "By the way, Star."

"Yeah?" She twisted her head, looking at him.

"You look gorgeous today."

A soft giggle was made from the black panther after his complement word ended, then she replied teasingly, "The flattery is appreciated, but this is not a date. You know that, right?"

"Why, of course I know," he responded quickly. "I'm the one who invites you to _hang out_ with me."

"Hahaha. Yeah, right," she gave a little laugh that seemed a bit nervous. But, she went back to her cheerful self again as she slightly shook her head and said, "This is our first official hanging out. So, Let's get going and have fun today!"

 _Yeah yeah, that'd be nice,_ he mused nervously, but he still kept his warm smile on his face, walking side-by-side with his partner along the way.

* * *

 **12.45 pm, Peponi Café, Savanna Central**

The afternoon of this day was crowded and busy like every passing day as it was a routine for working mammals to come out from wherever and had a quick lunch in a herd, in a small group, alone, or in a pair.

At every restaurant, food shop, and café were full of mammals as they were enjoying the meal and leisurely took a break before going back to work. And, no exception for Peponi Café where it supposed to be the calm and relaxed place was fitted with customers, including two finest officers.

As Nick and Judy sat at their usual table next to the glass wall, Judy was drinking her carrot smoothie, looking at her phone with her vivid eyes. And while she was looking her social media feeds, Nick propped his head on his paw and looked outside, humming a tune of the music they had heard before coming here.

He smiled and began to croon softly, his eyes turned towards the rabbit who sat opposite to him. Outreaching his paw, Nick grabbed one of her velvety paws and gently pulled closer to him.

Her ears perked, and her eyes gazed up in confusion, studying him as he just narrowed his eyelids and broadened his smile to grin.

Then, he rhythmically sang, _"One, two, three, four, five, I love you,"_ and gave a kiss on the back of her paw.

"Nick… stop it…" she said as her confused expression disappeared, turning into shyness.

As Judy turned her head away, the red fox in uniform looked up at her embarrassed face, seeing a faint blush on her cheeks. His grin softened into a self-satisfied smile then continued his song, _"Six, seven, eight, nine, I love you."_

"Oh c'mon, Nick… Stop it. We're still in police uniform," she scolded at her partner but could not control her coy smile that slowly worked its way across her face.

 _"Every day and night, I love you."_ He rubbed the back of her paw with his thumb and planted another kiss on it after he finished his rhythm.

"I shouldn't have let you choose the music." The rabbit gave him a sigh, pretending to be annoyed. But, her eyes said otherwise, and he knew it.

"Why's that, my dear?" asked Nick, in a tone of content.

"It's because you keep humming this song along with teasing me," said Judy, rolling her eyes, trying to keep face still.

But, her partner began to flash a smile causing her to also smile. "And?"

"And, everyone is watching us now…" Her voice trail off as she noticed some other mammals looked at them.

"Who cares?" He shrugged with an unworried face. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Then, she looked at him and shook her head, disapproving of how easy going and carefree he seemed. "But, it embarrassed me…"

"Aww, I know you love it."

"It's still embarrassing…" softly groaned the shy rabbit, tried to avoid looking at her fox and others by gazing down to her emptied carrot smoothie.

But, Nick still flirted with her shamelessly, making her feel annoyed and yet happy. And then, the chime of bells sounded as the front door of this café swung open, showing two new guests came into the restaurant.

As the sound of small bells on the door jingled and earned attention from Judy as one of her ears perked up and twisted towards the door. Then, she turned her head and saw the familiar faces. "Hmm? Hey, Slick. Look over there."

"Well well well, look who's here!" Nick said aloud as those two newcomers noticed them and came forward with a smile on their face. "My favorite duo, Ryan and Star."

"Hi there, Nick, Judy!"

"Good afternoon, Nick, Judy."

"How goes it, you two?" Judy asked as the two cadets in casual reached.

"Nothing much…" Ryan shrugged. "Just want to do something else besides reviewing. Otherwise, my brain is gonna explode."

"Ahh, I see," said Nick, nodding then looking at the human with a smug grin. "So, you take her on a date."

"No!" exclaimed Ryan, waving his hands in denial.

"We're just hanging out as a partner… right?" He turned his head, looking at his partner as he sent a signal for her to agree with his statement. And, she nodded swiftly.

"Oh boy…" Judy shook her head and looked at them with a teasing smirk. "We know you two are dating."

"No, we aren't!"

"You know you two would make a cute couple," the fox added.

"Come on, guys," groaned Ryan, with a pout, earning a lighthearted laugh from his fox and rabbit friends.

"Hahaha, just messing with ya," Judy seized her laugh, leaving a genuine smile on her face. She hopped off her chair, looked at two cadets, and said, "By the way, we finished here. You can take our table."

"Thanks," Ryan and Star said in unison as they looked at their senior officers sauntering out from the café.

"C'mon, Nick. We have the city to protect. Let's go," the rabbit announced and beckoned to her partner to follow her.

As two finest officers opened the door and paced themselves outside, Nick craned his head inside the café once more and teased before leaving, "Don't forget to kiss her afterward. Bye…"

"Shut up!" Ryan snapped then realized that everyone here gave him a surprised glare. "…sorry…" he smiled sheepishly and sat down.

"Gahhh…" he softly groaned, massaging his temple. "Sometimes, I just want to kick their butts."

"It's okay," Star said as she sat down across him. "They're just teasing us. We know ourselves where we're standing."

"Yeah… Let's see the menu and order our food."

Then, they began to order their food, Paradise's Sandwich and Lemonade for Ryan and Honey-Mustard-Glazed Salmon Steaks and Peach Soda for Star. In the meantime, as they were waiting for their meals, they began to talk about the preference of music, life-changing experience, hilarious things that they had ever done, and so on.

Even though their food had been served, they still kept exchanging their stories. As for now, Ryan had already finished his meal, then he continued telling his abduction experience at the climax point, "… and then, I grabbed my gun and _BANG!_ I shot my last round right into his forehead just after I rolled onto my back. After that psycho elk had fallen on the ground, they ran to me and gave me a concerned look, so I said to them that I was okay."

"But, I don't think you were okay at that time. It must be hurt like hell, right?"

"Well, yes, it was. I felt like my arm was ripped away…" He rubbed his arm showing where he had been hurt. Then, he noticed that his partner did not continue to eat her food as she rested her jawline on her palms, looking at him attentively. "Erm… should I stop? You haven't touched your food since I told you this story."

"No no," she replied. "Please continue. I'll finish it before you know it."

"Okay…" He nodded and then went back to storytelling mode. "Of course, they didn't believe me. The funny thing is instead of helping me, Judy threw her punch on my arm several times. And, no one did stop her until Nick grabbed her from behind and calmed her down. Then, we walked out of that building and got me some treatment for my arm. They took my gun away again because it was still too dangerous. And before the EMT could take me to the hospital, there was an announcement from Rawa, telling that I was going to create disaster to this world. Everyone looked at me in fright, so I told the driver to leave this place quickly. And, that's the end of my abduction story."

"Wow…" exclaimed the black panther, as she cut her remained salmon steak into small pieces and eat them. "I just figured that why Jonas and Tyson seemed to interest in you."

"Yeah, they just wanted to know if the rumor was true or not."

"Sometimes, we shouldn't have to believe all what the press say. They could over exaggerate something to make their paper juicy."

"That's typical," he agreed.

Then, their conversation ended as Star had set her knife and fork down on the emptied dish, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Later, she picked up her glass of carbonated drink with peach flavored and quaffed it.

"Do you like Peach Soda?" asked Ryan, as he tried to make another chat.

"Uh-huh, it makes me fresh," Star said and placed her half emptied drink on the table. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just listing my partner's favorite things." He took a gulp of his lemonade and thought, _And, it kinda reminds me of someone._

Looking at his calm face as he was drinking, the black panther suddenly said as if she figured something out, "Didn't your ex like it too?"

"Pfft!" A sudden spit take occurred before he could cover his mouth and coughed. Fortunately, he did not spray his drink on anyone. Then, he groaned, "Star!"

"Hah, I knew it."

"Jeez… Stop teasing me." He wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"Yay yay, roger that, Mr. Closed Heart," Star rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, I finished my food. Let's split the bill."

"No no, let me pay for the meal… Check, please!"

After Ryan had paid for the meal and Star stood waiting for him outside the café, the human showed up next to her, and they began to amble along the walkway.

A few blocks passed them as they were walking aimlessly, Ryan glanced to his right, seeing his partner walking by his side with a smiling face.

"Where would you like to go next?" he asked.

"Uhh… I have no idea." She shrugged nonchalantly as if she was already satisfied.

"Then, let's take a stroll through the park." Ryan pointed at the park across the street, where it was nearly uncrowded since other mammals went back to their work. "I need some fresh air to clear my brain."

"That sounds good," Star then quickened her pace, leading him, beckoning him to follow her to the park. "Let's go."

As they walked across the road and reached in the local park, their eyes widely opened along with their mouth agape in excitement. This park might seem small, but relaxed and cozy place covered by different shades of green. At the entrance, it was full of various types of trees and several sets of picnic tables under the shade of trees. In the center of the park, there was a small water fountain surrounded by small colorful flowering shrubs. And, on the far side of the park was the open area where some kids were playing with each other.

"Hey, Ryan…" the black panther stated as she and her partner walked through the forest part and sauntered around the fountain.

"Hmm?" Ryan sounded in reply and sat at the edge of the water fountain.

"Why did you invite me to go hang out with you?" asked Star, sitting down next to him.

"Because you aren't allowing me to go anywhere alone, remember?" he answered, staring up into the clear sky.

"And, why me?"

"You're my partner, of course."

"Really?" Star responded with a questioning tone. Then, she leaned her head towards Ryan, giving a smug look, and scoffed amusingly, "Isn't that because you feel guilty about rejecting my feewings?"

Looking at her in panic, he quickly replied, "I didn't reject your feelings… I guess."

A short moment passed while they were relaxing in silence, bathing under the sun, gaining fresh air, chilled by the spray of pure water coming from the fountain, and enjoying the combination of the environmental sounds.

However, Ryan began to make a worried face again as her words reminded him of something.

"Haven't you felt annoyed from that?" he broke the calm, looking at Star who had a relaxed look. "I would feel broken-hearted when someone said that. I might have lost my way and gone astray… Isn't that bothering you at all?"

After a few seconds of hesitation passed, her relaxed expression slowly turned into neutral. "Actually, it's bothering me a bit," she answered plainly. "But it was understandable, though. If I was in your position, I would do the same as you."

"Really?" asked Ryan, tilting his head in confusion.

"Of course," the black panther promptly replied, giving a cheery smile. "I won't weep away my sorrow like other teenagers."

From what he had seen during the past week, it was slightly contrasted to what she said. Raising one of his eyebrows and giving her a questioning look, he said, "But, I saw you being unhappy and vacant all the week. I thought you might have a hard time getting through this… annoyance."

"Look at me, Ryan. Look at me!" Star yanked him by his sweater, pulling closer to her.

"Do I look like a whiner to you?" she asked in threatening, glaring into his eyes.

Ryan widened his eyes and swiftly shook his head in disagreement as if he replied other than this, her threat would worsen. Then, she huffed and pushed him, making him nearly to fall into the fountain. "That right, I'm not."

"Heh, I might be overthinking," he mumbled after balancing himself.

"Yes, you are. You know what, overthinking is the art of creating problems that weren't even there. So, stop worrying about me."

"How can I?!" he responded immediately. "You're my partner, and I do care about your wellness, physically and mentally."

Her threatening face suddenly softened into a surprised look and gazed away. The faint smile slowly formed on her face again as she felt somewhat relief. However, she held back her smile and then, gave her partner a single soft punch on his arm, saying, "Thanks for your concern."

Then, she shot herself off the fountain rim and looked at him over her shoulder. "But, didn't you just said you want to clear your brain? So, stop thinking about it and let's have fun!"

 _Weren't you the one who brought up this topic…_ Ryan thought, but he said otherwise with a snicker, "Haha… you're probably right."

* * *

 **6.00 pm, Zootopia Police Academy**

After a couple hours passed as they had been relaxing in the park, strolling around, Ryan and Star had called it a day and began to travel back to the academy.

On the way back, they had talked to each other, played some games along the way, teased at one another, and got some grub.

Then, their pleasant evening had come to an end as they reached their destination.

"Here's our stop," announced Ryan, as he and his partner stood at the front of the female dormitory door.

"I had a fun time, Ryan. Thanks for today's adventure."

"It was my pleasure," said the human, bidding his goodbye as he waved his hand and began to walk back to his dorm. "Goodnight, partner."

Looking at him walking back to his dorm, the black panther started to ponder something. Then, "Ryan!" she shouted, attaching his attention as he turned around facing her.

"What is it, part…ner?" he responded, but his voice trailed off in the end. His eyes widened in shock of her action as his partner quickly dashed towards him and circled his neck with her arms, giving him a delighted smile.

"You know, right now, I'm just happy thinking about two of us even if we're not dating," she cooed.

"R-really?! T-that… that's good for you…" Ryan stuttered in a startle, smiling at her nervously.

"And, I'm willing to wait until you're ready. I'll still be the same Star who admire and like you. Thank you for being the same Ryan who care a lot about his partner." Her words gradually softened down into a whispering, growling softly.

Then, she pressed her lips onto one of his cheeks. "Goodnight, stud," purred Star, nuzzling his neck and walking back into her dorm after she satisfied herself.

Standing in shock and confusion, the human became a mannequin again with the pupils in his eyes were dilated. Just like his mind was drifting into another realm, leaving the body in the time-stopped reality. The softness and affection of her touch that still lingered on his neck made his heart to lurch and pound madly. A rush from his widely raced heart sent color to his cheeks, and the feelings that he had not experienced for such a long time erupted from his chest once again, breaking open the closed heart of his.

In a single beat, his love was born again.

"… goodnight…"


	30. Chapter 25 - Now

_A/N:_ _Hello, readers! I just wanted to say sorry for not wishing you all a Merry Christmas. I hope you have a good Christmas._

 _I have two or three announcements. First, I thank you for all your wonderful and funny reviews. Reading them really made my day, and they were really encouraging me to write more. I don't know how to repay your kindness, but I'll do my best to entertain and please you though I still am a newbie writer with grammar and other stuff that I need to learn more. Anyway, thank you very much._

 _Second, this chapter will be the last episode of the second arc of this story. I know this arc is kind of less adventure and too much in romantic. But, it was according to this story genres and my outline… mostly… hehe… So, I promise you that the third arc will be more adventuring, action, a bit of angst, and of course, some romantic._

 _Third, as for preparing the new arc, I have to say I'll need some weeks, hopefully not more than two weeks, to get my things done and create the new outline with its first chapter. I'm sorry, guys… Please don't find me and kill me. I'll make them done as soon as possible._

 _Anyhow, please enjoy the last chapter of this arc._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25 'NOW'**

* * *

 **7.00 am, Male Bathroom**

Today was one of the most special days, not for this human named Ryan Young only, but for everyone in the same class of his. After having a six-month of training and learning how to be a perfect peacekeeper and civilian protector, it came the graduation day. He now was so proud of himself that he could pass all the hellish exams, and so did everyone, he assumed.

While he was taking a shower and cleansing his body, the smile slowly spread across his face as he began to recollect his memories. And, the warm-hearted one, that was about his partner had come back to her usual self along with the short yet passionate moment that they had shared, turned his smile into a silly looking grin.

He still kept his smile on, not caring about other males who might look at him. He could not help it, he was too happy that he was nearly on the cloud nine. Just thinking of her touches on his neck and his right cheek made his heart pound faster and faster, blushing faintly.

 _Until that time, I'll make you the happiest girl in the world…_ Ryan thought as he lifted his smiley face to the warm water, eyes closed. _For now on, let me woo you properly and…_

But then, he quickly shook his head chasing his thoughts and silly smile away as it was not the time to loaf around. He and other cadets had an hour left before the graduation ceremony began. So, he quickened his bath and walked to the mirror with a towel tucked around his midsection, looking at the reflection of his upper part.

Stroking through his short hair, he was glad that he had a haircut yesterday at his usual barbershop, Goatee Salon. He knew that there was no hair dress code in this world since most of the mammals did not grow hair. However, as he had seen so far, there were two that grew hair which were Gideon, the chubby red fox in Bunnyburrow and Gazelle, the famous pop star.

Nevertheless, he promised to himself to get his haircut monthly for appropriate and safety reasons. The longer of the hair, the more troublesome it would cause, as it could be grabbed by the enemy or could block his vision.

But, he still did not forget to get his hair styled. As he had asked his favorite hairdresser, Capra DeGargus, for the recommendation, the goat had said that the high & tight style would do. In the end, it worked well and looked good, suitable for any occasions.

After he had finished admiring his new haircut, Ryan rubbed his jawline down to his chin as he leaned closer to the mirror, looking at his reflection. His fingers could sense the stubble, and it was time for shaving. But, the stubble he had was matching with his hairstyle perfectly.

 _Let's have it shaved later,_ he thought as he slightly shook his head and chuckled. _I don't want to look like a little boy today._

Staring at himself in the mirror, wondering if he would look like a child after he shaved or not, the human let his time wasted and began to recall one of his bone-breaking tests.

* * *

 **Three days ago, ZPA Indoor Stadium**

It was one of the most dreadful days for every cadet. It was a sparring test, matching with the strongest and fearless mammal in the academy, Rhyn, the rhinoceros who enjoyed knocking out rookies. And this time, he was not going easy on anyone for sure.

As everyone stood in line with the feeling of uncomfortable showing on their face, their eyes looked forward towards the boxing ring where the rhino in sparring gear pound at nothing but air, threatening cadets with his powerful blows.

Then, the polar bear in training outfit came standing before the line with a clipboard in her paw. Drill Sergeant opened looking into it with her mouth mumbling something. After that, the announcement from her began, "Alright cadets, this is your last test, the sparring test as to see whether you can survive the close fight long enough before the backup arrive. I'll give you ten minutes to survive in the ring. If you can't make it, you just simply pack your things and go home."

"The reason behind this is you, who are going to be the protector of Zootopia, have to prevent any harm towards the citizens at all cost. So, failure is not an option now." Drill Instructor eyed up and continued, "Your opponent here has knocked out more than hundreds rookies in his career time, and he was only knocked out only once by none other than Officer Judy Hopps."

"Hey, Sarge!" Rhyn shouted from the ring, walking to the rim. "Who's my first victim?"

"Hmm… Cadet Ryan Young, you go first."

"Yes, sir…" Ryan replied grudgingly, walking to the other side of the boxing ring where the various size of sparring gears was set.

After he had prepared himself physically and mentally, he stepped into the ring and stood before Rhyn. Ryan lifted his gloved hands to his eye level and began his footwork, ready to fight. As the rhino saw his opponent came prepared, he let out a chuckle, punched his fist, and stomped his foot in threatening. Shortly as both of them were ready for the test under the watchful gazes of Drill Sergeant and other cadets, the bell rung beginning the match.

Slowly approaching to each other, they began to exchange their blows. Rhyn made his move first by throwing his straight right punch directly on Ryan's face. However, the human blocked the punch with his hands guarding over his face. He was slightly pushed back by that mighty blow, then Ryan hopped forward in sudden along with sending his right fist jabbed at Rhyn's jawline. But, it was not capable enough to bring this rhino down.

"Is that all you got, cadet?" taunted Rhyn, and used his shoulder bumping at Ryan's chest, making him fall down on his bottom.

Looking up at the rhino who was throwing another punch at him, Ryan quickly avoided it by rolling to his side. After he had escaped the punch, he stood up, back to his fighting stance and dashed towards the rhino. As it was three steps away from the staggered opponent, Ryan jumped up with pulling his left hand back then shot his punch at Rhyn, but the rhino pulled himself back, dodging an attack.

And now, Ryan was overbalanced by his gathered momentum. Instead of pulling himself up, Ryan chose to do a dive roll as his left hand hit the mat. This could give him some range away from his opponent. He stood up again with his hands lowered down to his shoulder level, facing to the incoming rhino. Now after he had had a quick observation and analyzed his opponent, Ryan could conclude that the rhino was quite a professional boxer. So, to accomplish his goal which to be the top drawer, he changed his strategy into defensive by waiting for Rhyn to throw his punch. He planned to block or avoid Rhyn's assault then countered him back as hard as he could.

As the rhino gained his momentum by running toward the human, he shot a powerful straight punch at Ryan's face again. Ryan bent his knees ducking under the incoming punch, and now, it was time for turning his defense into offense as he caught his opponent off-guard.

"Gotcha!" Ryan smirked at his shocked opponent then threw his left hook at the rhino's side and came up with his right hand throwing over his head and shoulder, aiming at Rhyn's jawline. He twisted his body along with arched his elbow, tuning up his powering punch. Then, his overhand punch landed on his opponent's left cheek, pushing it to the other side forcefully.

Swiveling around once by the all-powerful punch that impacted on his face, Rhyn slowly collapsed down to his knees and fell onto his front. He was unconscious and lay on the ground like a rag doll.

"Well…" Ryan sighed tiredly. "Fighting with you is much easier than fighting with that hare agent."

* * *

 **Back to present**

"Oi!" A deep masculine voice sounded behind Ryan's back, dragging him back from his memory. "Wanna be a model, mate?"

"Come on, Ryan," said the another voice. "Stop flirting with the mirror and get dressed."

Then, the human gave a smug smile to the mirror, not at his reflection but at two friends of his, Jonas and Tyson who were standing right behind him with a grin and began to walk to their beds.

"Right behind you," said Ryan, then quickly took another glimpse at the mirror again and followed his friends to the dorm.

A few minutes later inside the male dormitory, all male cadets were finishing their dress up in ceremonial uniform and began to left the room, moving out to the designated area. As most of them were out, there were three mammals left in this dorm who were still attiring themselves for this prestigious ceremony.

One of them was Ryan who used every minute he had to make himself outstanding as he had been taught in his old world by his master of manners and personality development, Samuel Gidari. Ryan had been taught that when it was time for dressing, he had to dress like how he wanted to be addressed. So, if he wanted to make everyone proud of him and respecting him in this memorable day like today, he had to be dressed to the nines or the tenth.

Adjusting his necktie a bit then looking at himself in the mirror from his formally styled hair down to flawlessly shining black leather shoes, and now, he was ready to show his perfect look to the world.

"Perfect," was an only word that softly left from his mouth as he nodded at his reflection self with a grin.

"Err… Tyson… Can you tell me how to tie a necktie again, mate?" asked the gruff voice that belonged to Jonas, and his sound seemed a bit worried.

"Let me take a look." The kangaroo walked up to his partner and leaned his head looking at the messed-up necktie that looped around the boar's neck. "Hmm… You just skipped this step. You forgot to put this wide end over to your left."

Jonas then loosened his knot and began to tie again. "Right this?"

"No no no!" groaned Tyson, and loosened his necktie too as for teaching his partner how to tie a knot. "Look and follow my step."

A few minutes later as both of them began to tie from the beginning. Jonas followed his partner, but he still did not get it. "Arghhh… why it's so confusing."

"It's because you're dense!" Then, the boar and kangaroo duo glared at one another and began to fight.

As Ryan looked at the time on his phone, it told that they were going to be late if both of them still fighting with each other. So, the human walked to them and offered his help, "Jonas, let's me help ya."

The human then loosened his tie and beckoned the boar to stand next to him, in front of the mirror. "Jonas... comes and stands over here."

After Jonas had stood by Ryan facing to the mirror, Ryan took his necktie off and unbound it. "Okay," said Ryan, looking at his friend's reflection with his right hand holding the small end part and another hand holding the wide end. "Now, looks at the mirror and follows my move."

Then, he began to show how to tie a necktie. Ryan gradually explained each step of tying, and Jonas carefully followed Ryan's reflection along with checking himself in the mirror too. Slow but sure as to avoid further misstep, and now, they were in the last step.

"Lastly, tightening the knot by pulling down on the wide end with sliding the knot up," said the human, as he adjusted his tie and pulled down the small end part down. "A little bit adjusting the neck loop by pulling down the small end, and voilà!"

"Wow, thanks, mate." Jonas looked at Ryan with a grin and folded his collar down.

"No prob." Winking at his boar friend, Ryan stared at himself in the mirror for the last time for final checking as he folded his collar down. Later as he took a glance at his phone for the time, Ryan began to run out off the dorm dragging his two friends and said, "Let's get going. We don't want to be late, do we?"

* * *

 **Moment later, ZPA Training Grounds**

Several minutes passed, three mammals in full uniform rushed into the training ground where the commencement exercise was held. Fortunately, the ceremony was not begun yet, but three of them had earned a surprised glare from visitors and also, from colleagues. As they reached the four-column lines in front of the stage, they fell in line and stood in their arranged position as Ryan stood next to his partner and other two late mammals stood right before him.

Glancing around the area, particularly in the visitor seats, Ryan was looking for his acquaintances whom he had inviting them two days before to attend his graduation ceremony. And then, he found one who was sitting in the front row, wearing her blue uniform instead of her usual working outfit. His mouth began to draw a smile on his face when Ryan saw Judy Hopps. However, his smile suddenly disappeared as he did not see his other friend that he had expected him to attend too.

 _Nick said that he would come, no matter what. And, there's no single red fur of his here,_ the human thought with a bit of disappointment and yet, still hoped that his friend would come.

After shaking his head softly warding his dissatisfaction away, he noticed that his gray rabbit friend was looking at him now. She covered her mouth, stifling a giggle with her finger pointing at him, causing Ryan to raise his eyebrow.

Tilting his head a bit in confusion, Ryan then glanced to the direction where she was pointing. And now, he realized why his rabbit friend was holding her laugh. It was because of his belatedness causing him to rush the way here, and that made his well-prepared outfit disordered.

 _Jeez, my perfect look…_ groaning grudgingly in his thoughts, the human snorted and began tucking his blue shirts under his same colored trousers and tightening his tie. Smoothing his clothes a bit then he looked at Judy again and received a thumbs-up gesture with a wink from her as she approved him.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Star softly asked, slightly leaning her head towards her friends.

"Oh!" exclaimed Tyson, swayed his head directing to Jonas, and replied, "Just someone didn't know how to tie his necktie, so we have to teach him."

"Hey!" the boar groaned, looking at his kangaroo partner. "If you taught me with the easy way like Ryan did, we wouldn't be at this late."

"Alright, guys. The ceremony is about to begin. Hush now…"

In a little while, everyone remained silent and still, knowing that it was time for the ceremony to initiate. A large lion in a suit who was known as Leodore Lionheart walked up onto the stage and stopped behind the podium, followed by a smaller, red-furred mammal in uniform.

Ryan dilated his eyes in surprise, began to smile again contentedly as he knew who that small mammal was. It was none other than Nicholas Wilde who was standing by the Mayor of Zootopia.

Silently coughing once and putting a smile on his face, Mayor Lionheart officially began the commencement exercise, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemammals. It is my pleasure to welcome everyone to ZPA's commencement."

"Two years ago, ZPA held its first commencement that had a graduate from my mammal inclusion initiative, Judy Hopps. Last year on this day, this program again had produced its second police academy graduate, the ZPD's first fox officer, Nicholas Wilde." The mayor paused and proudly gestured to Nick.

The crowd whistled and applauded as they were full of praise for the fox. Then, the mayor cleared his throat and continued, "And now, before we begin the ceremony, I would like to give a brief story about my mammal inclusion initiative. This program has been found since three years ago with the idea to propose affirmative action to those who have a dream in contrast to their species…"

 _Bah bah bah, politicians,_ Ryan complained mentally. As the human did not want to listen to the story, he just stood still and let his mind drifted into the memories of yesterday's event, which was one of the moments that he had been waiting for.

* * *

 **Yesterday, Briefing Room**

The room was filled with chatter by cadets. However, instead of talking to each other idly, the conversations they had made so far were full of anxiety and fear. All of the topics certainly was about the examination results that were not revealed yet.

Later, it was time for every cadet to know their results as the door swung open, and Drill Instructor walked into the room with a stack of result papers in her paws and loudly announced, "Alright alright! Listen up all of you! I have two things to announce. First, I gotta say that I'm surprised. Every one of you here passed all the test and ready to be a real cop."

With a relief showed on cadets' faces, everyone jumped up displaying their jubilant expressions and exclaimed in joy. But, their happy moment had to be stopped as the polar bear instructor yelled at them, "Enough! Shut it! However, you're not yet an official police officer. So, to become official, today you'll have a commencement rehearsal in the hall and attend the commencement exercise tomorrow. After tomorrow's ceremony, all of you will be a cop, ready to serve and protect, and will be assigned to the precinct where you'll be stationed with your partner."

"Secondly," she continued, rising the result papers up. "I'm gonna give your test results back. So, if you hear your name, come up and take it. Davis… Cruz… Reed…"

"Ahh…" sounded Ryan who sat next to his partner, looking at her. "It's time to face the results. Ready for this, partner?"

"Hell yeah…" replied Star, looking back at him with a challenging smirk. "I wanna know which one of us got a higher score."

"Ohh… Sounds like you wanna bet."

"How about a little wager then, partner? Loser has to pay for dinner tomorrow?"

"Wait a minute…" He paused for a second before raising his brow and teasing her back, "Are you asking me out for dinner tomorrow? Trying to take me on a date, huh?"

"What?!" Star exclaimed in a mock surprise. "I've already planned to ask you out tomorrow night as _partners_ , of course. But, you brought up the betting, so I bet you. Then, whatcha say?"

"Okay," he chuckled and reach his hand towards her. "It's a bet."

"You're on." She grabbed his hand and shook.

* * *

 **Back to Present**

"What with that smile huh?" asked Star, glancing at her partner who just realized that he unnoticably put a smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about yesterday when I won the bet," replied Ryan and turned his smile to a victorious smirk. "Now, I think where we should go for dinner tonight."

"I should've known that you gave it your all." She sighed and slightly shook her head. "I shouldn't have to bet with you."

Letting out a soft snicker, Ryan slightly turned his head towards her and gave her a teasing look, "You know, I'm looking forward to where our dinner would be tonight. So, don't disappoint me, okay? And, don't worry, I won't let you pay for my meal-"

"No," Star interrupted with a pout. "Deal is a deal. Tonight dinner is on me."

"Aww, don't push yourself too hard, partner. I didn't take our bet seriously. Let's forget about it, eh?"

"I'm a mammal of my word, Ryan." She huffed turning her head away, but then a smile broke her solemn face. Both of them softly snickered and went back to the stillness. Standing straight and looking forward to the stage, they paid attention back to the mayor's speech.

Then, it was time for Ryan to be ready for his cue as the mayor had been saying to this point, "… This year, we didn't have any small mammal graduated in this class like last two years. But, we had something different instead. Someone who doesn't have any natural gifts like we do. Someone who we thought he couldn't have survived in this world. However, he had fought against all the odds and worked himself up to the top…"

With a little pause for a moment, Mayor Lionheart then raised his voice proudly in an announcement, "Ladies and gentlemammals. As mayor of Zootopia, I proudly present the third generation of police academy graduate from my program. Graduated as the valedictorian of this class, the ZPD's one and only human officer, Ryan Young! Let's give a glad hand to him please."

It was his cue to go onto the stage, Ryan began to walk to the position that he had rehearsed yesterday along with the clapping sound and joyous praising from the audience. With a smile of happiness and pride lit upon his face again, he reached the position and stood in a dignified manner.

"Officer Wilde," the mayor softly said to Nick. "Would you do the honors and pin the badge on him please."

"Yes, sir," Nick promptly replied and moved towards his friend without any hesitation.

And, here came the moment that the human had been waiting for. The six-month of training and sharpening his skills to be a proper police officer had ended here and now. Later on, he would not be recruit officer anymore. Just only one procedure left, and officially, he would be a servant and protector of Zootopia.

Nick stopped his pace and stood face-to-face with his friend, holding a golden shield-like object on his left paw. Both Ryan and Nick exchanged their genuine smile in greeting, slightly nodded their heads. Then, Ryan's gaze strolled down at the object that shimmered with a golden light reflected from the sun. It was nothing else but his new issued badge which was proudly ready to be pinned on its owner's uniform.

"Hey there," Nick softly greeted, still wearing the smile on his face, stepping closer and reached out his paws with the badge towards Ryan's left chest.

"Hey…" the human greeted back, thrusting his chest out.

Pinning the badge on his chest carefully, not to stab him, Nick rubbed it with his paws and smoothed Ryan's shirt along with saying, "If you were my son, I would say, 'I'm so proud of you, son.'"

The human let out a lighthearted and happy snicker and looked at his senior officer who gave him an honor placing a badge on him. "Still playing father-son role play, huh?" teased Ryan. "Well, if you were twenty years older than me, I might consider you to be my old man."

Pacing a step back as well as giving the human a chuckle, Nick then gazed up at him with a smile that could tell everything in his mind. Giving another nod once in a sincere gesture, Nick finally said, "But truth to be told, we're really proud of you," then he firmly raised his right paw to his right temple in official salute.

Ryan, who was an approved ZPD officer, nodded, expressed his gratitude to Nick with a warm smile, and saluted him back with saying, "Thank you."

The audience, honor guests, and police officers including new and old ones cheered and applauded, showing their expressions of gladness and joyfulness. And right on cue, the brand new officers began throwing their police hats in the air, congratulating him and themselves like seniors graduating from college.

Then, another story of Ryan's life had come to an end, but still, there were more adventures up ahead waiting to test him. The adventures that Ryan had to face for making his wish to come true. The adventures that he had to get through to make the world a better place. And, the real adventures as for accomplishing his goal had begun now.

* * *

 **End of Arc 2**

 _A/N:_ _And, that's it, the end of the second arc. I hope you enjoy reading it, and again, I'll be glad if you leave some wonderful comments or reviews, or write some greeting messages to other readers as well. Also, don't be afraid to click follow and favorite this story if you like this story._

 _In the end, I would like to wish you all to be beloved of everyone and have a pleasant life from now on and forever. Happy Holidays!_

 _Until next time, everyone._

 _PS: There is a short epilogue below._

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Meanwhile, on the far side of the training ground, two medium-sized mammals in a black suit wearing sunglasses stood behind the corner of the building. One of them who was a male golden jackal craned its head out with binoculars, looking directly at the human who was now enjoying himself with his friends in the center of the ceremony area.

[Target acquired,] speaking in foreign language, the jackal stepped back to the cover, looking at his superior, and asked, [What should we do now, sir?]

Another mammal paced himself, getting out of the shadow and revealing his long and pointed anthers, yellowish brown fur, a small yet dense mane, and an unusual hairless, blood-red spot on his throat. A male sambar deer let out a snort and said to his subordinate gravely, [We'll follow him and _invite_ him to come with us when the time is right.]

[What if he doesn't oblige, sir?]

[Well, in that case, he'll be invited by _force…_ ]

 **To be continued**


	31. Chapter 26 - Gone

_A/N:_ _Hello_ _and Happy New Year_ _, everyone._ _W_ _elcome back to 'This Rabbit, This Fox, and Me' the third arc. I hope my story_ _still entertaining_ _you all. I am sorry for my grammar and spelling in advance, and I am willing to improve._

 _Feel free to review, criticize, follow, favorite my story. If you have any suggestions, opinions or help, I'll be happy to reply and contact you back ASAP._

 _And again, all Zootopia rights are belonging to Disney, not me. I don't own it._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26**

* * *

"Hey Judy," greeted Ryan, walking to the gray rabbit who stood not far from the stage, waiting for him. The graduation ceremony had been finished for a moment, and all new graduates had scattered to their respective visitors.

"Hey!" Judy replied back promptly with a smile. "Congratulation, Ryan! Now, you're an officer as you wanna be… So, which precinct were you assigned to?"

"You can guess," he shrugged with a smug smile. "You know where the mayor want me to be, right?"

Her eyes widened with her smile broadening to a grin. "Precinct 1? Really?!"

"Yeah, I think that he just want me to give your chief more trouble, heh," Ryan chuckled.

"Oooh! I'm really happy now," Judy jumped grabbing his arm and wrapped it tightly. "I'd love to see you and your partner at our precinct… By the way, where's your _Star_?"

"M-MY WHAT?!" Ryan exclaimed in surprise with a little blush that suddenly appeared on his face. "Judy… we are not-"

"I know, I know," she heartily laughed as she saw his reaction and his reddening face. "Just messing with ya."

"Whoa whoa, what happens to my girl, Ryan?" said the familiar voice from their behind. The human quickly turned and saw his friend who had given him an honor pinning his badge a moment ago, Nick.

"Why is she so happy?" Nick continued to ask him mockingly. "Did you give her good news, huh?"

"Yeah, I just said my partner and I would be working at your precinct."

"I see," Nick responded and gave him a snicker. Then, he grabbed her shoulders with his paws and said, "C'mon Carrots, releases his arm already."

"Alright," the rabbit obliged, releasing Ryan's arm, and looked up at his face. "So, where is your partner?"

"She said she has to find her parents first," Ryan answered as he jerked his thumb towards his behind. "And then, she'll meet us…"

"Well," Nick interrupted, pointing his finger to Ryan's behind. "Speak of the devil, here's your partner now."

"Hmm?" The human tilted his head in confusion then winced as he felt something grabbing his shoulder. Quickly turning his head, Ryan saw his partner who placed her paw on his shoulder and was panting in tired.

"Star…" Ryan sighed. "You startled me again…"

"Sorry…" the black panther replied, still panting. "I didn't mean to…"

"And, did you find your parents?"

"No." She straightened up and slowed her breath down. "But, I gave them a call, and they said that they'll be here in a moment. They needed to pick up someone from their office."

"Uh-huh…" Ryan nodded before an idea popped into his head and looked at his senior officers. "Oh! Would you guys like to join us for dinner party tonight? My partner here wants to take me to somewhere to surprise me."

Nick and Judy paused, looking at one another as if they were trying to find out who was going to answer. Then, Judy looked up back to Ryan and Star who were waiting for the reply with excitement in their eyes. The rabbit let out a silent sigh and asked, "Will be anyone else going to the party?"

"Erm…" Ryan sounded, rubbing his chin in thinking gesture, then he slightly dropped his head and shoulders down in disheartenment. "No… Right now, it's just two of us," he answered with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Well then, I think we shouldn't interfere with your _private dinner_ ," Nick responded immediately, emphasizing his last words with his signature smirk before looking at his rabbit and giving her a nod. "Right, carrots?"

As Ryan saw Judy nodding back in agreement with her fox, he annoyingly groaned and shook his head. "Come on, guys."

"Yeah," Star added, supporting her partner as she stepped up next to his side. "We don't mind at all, really. The more, the merrier."

"We would love to…" Judy replied, giving them a sheepish smile which both Ryan and Star completely understood of what the answer they were going to hear. "…, but we have a night shift today."

"Aww…" the two simultaneously sounded.

Nick looked at them, giving an apologetic snicker then looking at the time on his phone. He excused, "Looks at the time, we gotta go now. Let's get moving, Fluff… Bye!" Waving his paw in goodbye before swiveling around, the fox and rabbit walked back to their cruiser in the parking lot and left.

"Bye," was the only word they could reply now.

After their friends had departed, they stood and talked to each other idly, waiting for Star's parents to show up. While they were giggling at one another and looking their surroundings, they could see other mammals here were happy with their new graduates, and some were too jubilant. And later, the atmosphere began softening as mammals started to go back to where they belonged.

"There she is!" A rather old but cheery masculine voice shouted directly at them from the behind.

Ryan and Star turned to the source of the sound and saw a jaguar in dark red button-up with a gray tie and black trousers quickly walking to them. Ryan then looked at his partner who grinned widely and shouted back happily, "Dad! I thought you wouldn't make it!"

The jaguar slightly shook his head, clapping his paws as he reached them. "Congrats, my daughter. I'm sorry for coming late. Must to say you've proved me wrong. You can take-"

"MY KITTEN!" another voice interjected, making everyone turn their gaze to the owner of the voice. It was a tigress wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans, whom suddenly pulled Star into her deadly bear hug. "Oooh, I'm so proud of you!"

"Mom? MOM! Ugh! I can't- I can't breathe! Come on, Ryan is staring. Look…" Star pointed her finger at her partner while she was struggling to get the air and out of her mother hug.

"Oh!"

The tigress released her daughter and looked at the human who gave them a sheepish smile, waving his hand, and greeted, "H-Hi, Mrs. Panthera…"

"Oh hi! Call me Kim, Mr. Young," she replied, grabbing her daughter and giving her a tight hug again. "I trust you have been taking care of my little kitten during six months?"

"You can say that, but…" Ryan rubbed the back of his head, feeling somewhat awkward. "It's more like she taking care of me, instead."

"Haha, that my girl," the jaguar joined in as he dropped his arm around Ryan's shoulder. "The name's Edgar, nice to finally meet you in the flesh. I've heard a lot about you from my little girl here."

"Oh, well… I hope only good things…" Ryan looked at Edgar with a nervous smile. "Nothing bad, right?"

"Haha, only good things, of course," laughed Edgar, giving the human a friendly but firmly smack on his arm. "You know, my two girls here were addicted to your show! And, looks at you, really different from the TV. You look… buff!"

"Thanks…" Ryan rubbed his hurting arm and silently let out a whimper of pain, "ow…"

"Follow me, I would like you to meet someone from my company. She really wishes to see you," he smiled and patted on Ryan's shoulder before glancing back to his daughter and saying, "Star stays with your mom here alright. Mr. Young and I will come back."

"O-Okay," she stammered, still trying to get out of her mother deadly hug.

As Ryan walked in silence, following the jaguar who happened to be his partner's father, all he could think now was what could possibly happen to him. He had known from Star that Edgar was working at the biotech company in the management department. If the jaguar really meant of what he had said, which he wanted Ryan to meet someone, it must be a discussion about biology things for sure.

However, from what the human had learned, he had to think other possible options. Ryan thought that if Edgar just lied to distract Star and her mother and dragged him along to have a private talk about the relationship between him and his partner. Ryan knew that a father could be protective of his children, mostly daughters, and plus, Star was an only child of him. So, he had to prepare for the worst case.

Luckily, his first assumption was correct as he saw another mammal in his sight. A female sea otter, who was wearing a black shirt under a white gown and black skirt, was standing, looking at her phone.

"Mr. Young. I would like you to meet my colleague. The DeSIL's head scientist and researcher, Merria Rose," Edgar introduced, taking Merria's attention away from her device.

"Ah… Mr. Young. It's good to finally meet you," said the sea otter, putting her phone back in her pocket and outreaching her paw.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Rose," Ryan greeted with a polite smile. Then, he slightly bent down, took her paw, and shook it. "And, may I ask you a question, what is DeSIL?"

"It's Deep Sea International Laboratories, the world's biggest collaborative laboratories," she proudly answered, but earning Ryan's confused look as it did not actually reply his question.

As the jaguar saw Ryan confusing, he then briefly elaborated, "In short, It was a joint project among five participating science and technology agencies to create and invent all scientific things, also, proving the theories too."

"And, one of them was Bacillus Industries which was one of the most advanced biotechnology company. It's also where Edgar and I working at," Merria added.

"Okay…" Ryan nodded in understanding and joked, "Sounds like you guys are going to ask me for experimenting my body."

"Yes, of course. That's why I'm here, to ask you to visit Bacillus Industries," she promptly said, changing his joke into the serious matter and earning a shocked look from the human.

Ryan did not think that she was serious until Edgar confirmed that, "We would like to gather the information about you, Mr. Young."

"Wait…" he stopped, looking at Merria then Edgar with a frown. "Didn't ZGH already perform tests on me? Why don't you ask for that information from the hospital?"

"We already did," Merria answered, "we collected all secondary data about you from everywhere we could, but it's still insufficient."

"So, we need the primary data, which is you, to complete the research about your species," Edgar supported.

"And, there is only one human here. I get it." Ryan shook his head as he was about to accept his fate. But, before he would give them his cooperation, he asked, "How long do you need me to finish your research?"

"Well, at least one year," she plainly answered as if it was not a big deal.

But, it was completely big deal for this human. "ONE YEAR?! Are you kidding me? I graduated from police academy just a moment ago and will be on duty tomorrow. Then, you guys come and want me to be a lab rat for a year?!"

"A lab rat?" they questioned back in unison.

"I mean a test subject."

"Okay…" Merria cleared her throat then began to explain, "We didn't plan to keep you for one whole year as a _test subject_ , of course. We've already discussed this matter with Mayor Lionheart and your boss, Chief Bogo. We've reached an agreement that when we need to test you which it would be weekly, we'll inform you to come to the lab and notify the mayor and chief."

"Don't worry, Mr. Young." Edgar placed his paw on Ryan' shoulder in a reassuring and continued, "We did it official and transparent. And now, all we only need is your permission to study you. It's for the sake of everyone and you too. So?"

"Can't you make it faster? Like two or three months?"

"It's plausible, but you'd have to quit your job and be a _lab rat_ all the time. Hahaha-" the jaguar laughed before earned a stomp on his foot by Merria.

After giving a scolding look at Edgar, Merria then looked back up to Ryan again and explained, "We actually want to complete our research as quickly as possible like you do, to reduce the risk of incomplete study, but we have to calculate with other factors such as your job, your socialization, etcetera. Therefore, one year, plus-minus, is suitable and acceptable for most of the parties right now."

Ryan hesitated in silence, pondering all the reasons whether to give them his cooperation or not. He probably lost some of his time for their experimentation during one year, which he did not like it. And, he did not know what the procedures or methods were going to use, which he had to hope it was not risking his life. However, it also was a good chance to learn more about his body since he had not known much about human biology before coming to this world. And that, he would find something to prove the mayor wrong about the earlier statement.

"Jeez…" he sounded with a rub on his temple for a second. Then, he looked at Merria who was waiting for his answer. "One year, right?"

"Plus-minus depends on your availability," she added.

"Okay…" Ryan grudgingly sighed and gave in, "you got one human specimen…"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Young." Merria grasped his hand delightedly with her paws and shook it. "Our director will be glad to hear this. I got to go now. See you next time, Mr. Young, Edgar."

As Ryan and Edgar saw her turning around and leaving the area with a smile on her face, the jaguar waved his hand in goodbye and said, "See you tomorrow, Merria."

Soon, after his words were ended, Edgar turned his head, looking at Ryan with his sinister look. And, that reminded Ryan of his earlier thinking. Now, his second assumption was also correct too, and all he could do was standing still and waiting for him to break the silence.

"So…" the jaguar began, dragging his voice along with a wolfish smirk, earning a wince from the human. "Dinner, right? With my daughter…"

"A-As her partner, of course. Hehe…" He gave Edgar a nervous snicker. Then, he gulped and explained, "we've already asked our friends too, but they all declined…"

"Really? Nothing more than just a _partner_?" Edgar raised his brow in questioning with his face showing an unconvincing look as he had already known it.

"Really really," Ryan quickly answered with nodding several times.

"Ha! Just like she said," he exclaimed then wrapped his arm around Ryan's neck, locking him tightly. "Tsk tsk, boy. Don't keep a lady waiting too long, it's not good if you're a gentlemammal. And, after that, you and I will have terms and conditions to discuss. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

* * *

 **4.50 pm, Savanna Central**

In the heart of Savanna Central where consisted of some public buildings like City Hall, Police Department, Central Station, and Natural History Museum, in between them, there was a waterhole with water shooting up, amazing enough to make some mammals have to stop and stare at it. And, this place was the meeting point for Ryan and Star.

Right now, Ryan came off the train station, walking directly towards the waterhole. He wore a black suit, which was his old custom-made suit from his old world, as to remind him the time when he had newly appeared in this place. It was the last outfit that he had wore before he forcefully brought into this world.

Ryan stopped, standing under a large tree next to the pond. Staring up and gazing down to its trunk, he sure had a history with this tree. It was a tree of fate as he called that because this was the first place where he woke up into this world.

After a moment of standing in silence, he rose his hand and touched the trunk with a faint smile on his face. "Hey… Alice…" Ryan said, softly and slightly rubbing it. "It's been eight months… that we're apart. I hope you're doing well there…"

Then, Ryan turned himself and sat down, back against the tree. He looked around, admiring the surroundings where the evening light gradually stained everything orange and enjoying the sound of the crowd roving around the area. And later, he began his story, "This eight-month had a lot of things happened. I had been followed… well, it's actually stalking, hehe…"

After a short yet contented chuckling at himself, he closed his eyes and laid his hands on the back of his head. "I had been stalked by the mayor's filming team, who you might already know when we were in that dream, and also, by the secret society that tried to get rid of me… Nick, Judy, and I had to fight against them, and with help from the police and mayor, we chased them away."

Ryan let out a soft snort, it reminded him of his first abduction experience, and it was his first time that he could feel his life was at stake. But then, he shook his head slightly and inhaled as he was going to continue his storytelling. "Later that, I joined the ZPA… to make the world a better place for you to see… and to be happy if you could come to this world. And there, I've met new mammals too. Tyson and Jonas, they are good friends from the Outback Island… It sounds like Australia in our world, right? But, it's not far from the Zootopia. As I've known, it's an island in the south simulating the environment to be similar to Australia. And, another one is Star-"

"Oooh… What's about her?" A pleasant feminine voice interjected.

No wince occurred as the human already knew who was behind this voice, he slowly opened his eyes and turned them towards the source. He saw Star wearing a dainty lace dress in blue, sitting on her knees.

"When did you come? How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Hmm…" The black panther rubbed her chin and replied, "Since you were talking about new mammals you've met in our academy…"

"So…" she sounded, moving closer to Ryan slowly, and asked in interesting tone, "what's about _her_?"

"Well, she is a sweet and loving girl, and who happens to have her as a girlfriend, he'd be the luckiest guy in the world. Now, there is a man who has no idea how lucky he is, to be her partner."

"Aww, I hope she could change her partner's mind, to be more than just her partner."

"Then," Ryan said and stood up, dusting the dirt off and reaching his hand to Star. "Let's see what she's gonna do with him, eh."

"Let's see." She quickly grabbed his hand, and he gently pulled her up. After she had balanced herself, Star then took his elbow and led the way to the place where they were going to have dinner.

* * *

 **6.10 pm, somewhere in Downtown**

After they had taken about ten minutes of traveling to her recommended restaurant by taxi, and now, the two stood before the designated place named 'Saxophone Pub & Restaurant.' It was one of the best Jazz and Blues venues in Zootopia. According to its claims, this place had been guaranteed by many awards from different associations around the world. With supports from its customers who had experienced, they conclusively reviewed that it was a perfect place for a night out with plenty of great music and atmosphere.

And, it was time for attesting the rumor as Ryan and Star opened the old wooden doors and walked in. Greeting by the friendliness of tavern-style decorations and perfectly harmonizing Western and Eastern music instruments, this place sure was beyond what the human had thought. Not only the atmosphere that was soothing his eyes but the music also was melodious and fun that could take his soul away with it.

After they had been warmly welcomed by the hostess and brought to the vacant table for two, this place still gave Ryan another surprise by its prices. From what he could see, this restaurant could charge more price to its customers, but the list showed otherwise. It was reasonable and rather cheap from his point of view. So, it was time, they began to order the foods, and Ryan specially requested a bottle of good wine for celebrating their graduation.

Later the waiter had taken the order, he slightly bowed down and walked away with a promise he would serve the requesting wine soon. Ryan then gazed over to the small stage where the live band was entertaining customers with the festal Jazz music. However, in contrary of the happy atmosphere, his face showed wariness somehow. And, that made his partner having a frown in concern as she looked up at his face.

"What's the matter, hmm?" asked Star, taking his attention back to his worrying partner.

"Nothing," he promptly answered, softening his face, and asked back, "why?"

"You seemed a bit off after you had a talk with my dad. Did he threaten you!? I could give him a-"

"Oh, no no," Ryan quickly interrupted and smiled. "Your dad just brought me to meet his colleague. She really wanted to study about me for the research. The thing is I just want our friends to join us, but just two of us is fine as well."

"Ah…" she sounded with a nod of understanding. Then, Star began another topic, "Speaking of which, I ain't really happy with the mayor's statement earlier."

Ryan knew what she was talking about, but he chose to question back, propping his chin on his hand, giving her an attentive look. "What's about it?"

The black panther let out a soft sigh and looked into his onyx black eyes in sympathy. "That he claimed that you have no… abilities."

Giving her a soft chuckle, the human faintly smiled back at her and said, "Well, it depends on perspective. If he meant about high-sensitive smelling or night vision things like that, yeah, I don't have those. And also, he is a politician, that speech could give him a positive image."

"But," she protested. "I believe that if you don't have anything, life could give you something else instead."

"Uh-huh." Ryan nodded in acknowledgment then added, "And, it would be pretty boring if you have every ability in this world. So, that's why it's fun to find someone who can cover his weakness while he gives his all to cover their weakness too."

Her smile now broadened on her face again. "Sound like partners… Like us right now, right?"

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off as he saw their waiter coming back to them with a dark bottle of wine in his paws.

"Here is a 2010 Cabernet Sauvignon wine; you can't get much better than this anywhere, sir," the waiter said as he showed the bottle. After Ryan had approved the wine, he opened it and handed the cork to his male guest. Then, as the guest had approved again, the waiter began to pour a slight amount of red wine into a wine glass for the tasting and served.

Ryan took the drink and sipped. The flavors and aromas sure reminded him of vanilla and currants, and the taste, as he expected, was tart with a bit of sweet and not too much sour, which perfectly matched with its red opaque liquid. All in all, it was flavorful and suiting with their night. "Umm! Great, thanks."

Another bowing down in appreciation, the waiter then served another glass of red wine to Star and poured more into Ryan's glass later. After that, he excused himself and left the two guests.

Ryan rose his glass upward towards his dining fellow and stated, "Toast, 'To our partnership…'"

Star did not waste any second and followed him, lifting her glass, and added, "'… and hopefully more, in the future' too."

"Oh you…" Ryan softly exclaimed with a teasing grin, earning back a genuine giggle from his partner as they clinked their glasses and took a sip.

And then, their pleasant dinner began.

* * *

 **9.00 pm**

Now, their hearts were full of glee and satisfaction along with their stomachs full of excellent meal and wine. They still kept going on enjoying themselves, chatting to one another and listening to the great music. As much as they wanted to spend more time together on this wonderful night, the time itself betrayed them as it kept going and made the clock read 9.00 pm. Then, their astonishing night had to end.

After a short moment of arguing about paying the meal as Ryan had insisted on paying, the two paced out the pub and strolled arm in arm down the sidewalk. However, they did not know some mammals were quickly following them.

"Mr. Ryan Young," announced the gruff and strong voice with an accent like a foreigner.

"Yes?" The human turned to the sound and saw two unfamiliar mammals. One was a gold-furred jackal who was relatively smaller than him. Standing by the jackal was an unseen kind of stag, it was taller than Ryan by a foot at least and had a little blood-red spot on its throat. Both of them were in black with a small pieced of insignia on their left chest, which Ryan and Star had never seen before. All they could guess, these two well-dressed foreigners must play a somewhat important role.

"Colonel Uthman Bishara, the Special Service of Sultan Mulet Wamkulu of Aandhi," the deer introduced himself then gestured to the jackal. "And, this is Captain Nabhan Safar."

"Uh-huh…" nodding in acknowledging, Ryan could feel suspicious, but all he could do was bearing with a smile. "What can I do for you fine gentlemammals?"

Nabhan then took a slight step forward with his paws behind his back and replied, "We would like to invite you to go to Aandhi… now. Our majesty wants to meet you in person. We've prepared accommodation and food for you. All you need to do is packing your baggage and leaving with us."

"Ryan, I don't have a good feeling about this…" Star nervously whispered into Ryan's ear as she stepped closer to his side.

"I know…" he whispered back through the corner of his mouth, eyes still on them. He could feel her paw clasping his hand tight in anxiety. However, he had to force a smile again and said, "It's a great honor, but… I have to decline your invitation. I don't want to use my vacation leave on the first day."

It seemed that they did not want to hear 'no' for an answer as Uthman the deer shook his head in disappointment. Then, he gave the signal to his subordinate to begin a contingency plan.

Nodding back to his superior, the golden jackal raised his dominant paw up and snapped his fingers. Later, dozens of mammals in black slowly appeared from nowhere, surrounding Ryan and Star. "I implore you to oblige, sir," Nabhan stated in threatening. "It's for your own _good_."

 _Outnumbered again_ , was the first thought of the human after they had seen. From what he had analyzed the situation, these mammals should be a professional fighter for sure. So, fighting was not an option now. He glanced around and found a space between the mammals in black.

Ryan let out a grudging sigh and looked back at the jackal and deer. "Well then…" he said. The human slightly rose his hand up in pausing gesture, distracting before he quickly grabbed Star paw and ran through the gap, yelling back over his shoulder, "Catch me if you can!"

As Uthman had expected, he groaned in disbelief and commanded, "Get him!"

A few blocks passed, Ryan and Star still were on the run from the henchmen. They planned to run into the closest police station, and the nearest one right now was ZPD Precinct One, which they hoped to find Nick and Judy for help.

"How far the precinct one, Star?" Ryan asked, still running at full tilt.

"Across Herd Street and two more blocks," Star quickly replied, following him closely, "we should see the precinct in our sight."

"Okay! Let's speed up," Ryan said, and now, they were at the mentioned street.

They had no time to check whether there was an oncoming car or not. Luckily, it was clear street to cross for now. But, unluckily, the black panther tripped and fell, face down in the middle of the road.

"Ack! Damn…" Her voice was interrupted by the light that was getting bright, emitting at her.

Ryan stopped and turned himself back. His eyes widened in fright of the things before him. His partner was on her knees in the middle of the street, sitting duck in stunning, looking at the source of the light. Following her gaze, the human began to dash back as he noticed the high-speed truck honking its horn, coming towards her.

"STAR!" he shouted, outreaching his hand. The squeezing brake went off, and it was just a dozen feet between his partner and the truck. A second left, he had to do something, or she would be…

* * *

 **'Gone.'**


	32. Chapter 27 - Re-

_A/N: I have updated this chapter to fix up a plot hole. Hope there is no more. Silly me_ _…_ _By the way, thanks for pointing out._

 _Note: […] means the characters are speaking in the foreign language._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27**

* * *

The two mammals in black still stood at the same place outside of the pub in silence, waiting for any updates from their underlings. It had been a moment since their subordinates had started chasing down the target. Then, a small radio device that plugged in the golden jackal's ear began to transmit the voice, [ _Err… Capt… We've got situation here._ ]

The jackal then quickly pushed the tiny button on it and said in firm voice, [Report.]

[Our target erm… got hit by a truck, and… I don't think he's in good condition, sir,] the mammal on the other end reported with a tumble in his voice.

[WHAT!] Nabhan shouted angrily at the top of his lungs, not caring others around would glare at him.

[ _The truck, sir, was driving so fast, coming out of nowhere_ ,] one of the henchmen quickly gave an excuse. [ _He's not in a condition to be moved without a stretcher and in need of medical attention. What should we do now, sir?_ ]

The golden jackal stood still, rubbing his temple, grudgingly groaning as he had failed to retrieve the human to his country, Aandhi and finish the mission. His superior, his subordinates and himself had been here in Zootopia, planning, stalking, and secretly observing this human for more than six months to find a perfect chance to get him. Nabhan had planned to use diplomatic method first, to let him come with them willingly without using force, but the human sure declined the invitation. So, threatening approach took place instead.

However, in the end, the result was so contrasted to what he had thought. He thought that his subordinates could successfully get him back. They had known not only this human's all strengths and weaknesses, but his partner and friends as well, from their past observation. They could have captured him without difficulty, but the event that happened was out of his calculation.

As he had been pausing for seconds, his small radio sounded his subordinate's voice asking for the further order, [ _Sir?_ ]

[Damn…] he hissed in displeasure and gave his underlings a command, [Call an ambulance for them quick and get your butts all back here now!]

Massaging his temple again, he thought that if his target was dead, what would happen to them. Sure, their wayward Sultan would not be happy to hear this, and they would get an unbearable punishment for this failure. [Jeez, if he dies, our six-month of waiting would be nothing, and we'd be dead with him too…]

[I guess we have to stay here for some more, huh?] said the sambar deer, Uthman Bishara, nonchalantly.

The jackal turned himself towards his superior who was standing right behind him. Nabhan then bowed down in an apologetic manner and replied, [Yes, sir… I'm sorry, Colonel, for letting you down.]

[That's okay. I knew he wouldn't agree to come with us,] Uthman stated flatly, turning around and walking to a jet black limousine which had parked for a moment ago at the curb in front of the pub, the door opened by the driver.

[But, he got hit by the truck, sir!] the jackal protested, straightening up and following his boss to the opening limousine door.

[Well, that was unexpectable,] the sambar deer said back in slightly harsh tone while jerking his head out of the limo, looking at his subordinate who was showing a guilty look on his face. He knew himself was angry, disappointing, and annoying. All negative feeling now had been roasting inside his chest, and his round amber eyes evinced the rage he felt, which could burn everything on his sight. However, as a Colonel of the Special Service and head of this operation, he had to keep staid and professional, not letting anything under his skin. [But, we have to expect the unexpected,] he reasoned. [Let's head back to base. We need to plot a new plan for taking him if he's still _alive_.]

Uthman got himself inside the limo again and ordered the captain, [Get in.]

[Yes, sir.] Nabhan obliged, getting inside. The door was closed gently, and the car began to drive off the area, on the way back to their secretly temporary base, somewhere in Downtown.

Meanwhile, on Herd Street where the accident took place, the black panther whose blue dress now was stained from dirt on the road and blood was gaining her consciousness. But somehow, her body could not be moved, still lying on the asphalt and not ready to get up. Even twitching her finger or opening her eyes, she was unable to do so as if she was paralyzed. However, her ears, her hearing sense was back and functional properly.

"… _I need help!"_ she heard someone speaking in a foreign accent. She assumed it was one of the henchmen who chasing her and her partner, calling for help. "… _There are two mammals, a jaguar and a human, got hit by a truck… on the Herd Street_ … _Damn, the truck is gone. Send the ambulance here quick_ … _No, I can't get the plate numbers… Just a concerned citizen who happened to be here and saw the incidence *beep*."_

"… _Let's get out of here,"_ another voice quickly said, then the next thing she heard was multiple footsteps that were slowly getting further from her as they were running away.

"Mmughhh… Oww… My arm…" Star softly hissed in pain as she propped herself up with her fine arm after other senses of her had come back. Then, an acute pain struck at her left ankle while she was trying to move. Glancing down to her foot, she saw her ankle was swelling up and hurting. "Oh great, I almost forgot about my leg."

She slowly and carefully crawled with her good arm and leg towards the human who was lying unconscious, face away, not far from her. "Jeez… Ah! Hey, Ryan… Are you alright?"

As she reached Ryan with all her remaining strength, she softly rolled him onto his back but saw him in terrible condition. His bloody cheek was mixing with the dirt from a small pool of red fluid underneath him. The blood was leaking out from his mouth and the fresh wound on the side of his head, soaking down to his white shirt. Her eyes dilated in fear, her heart began to race fast, feeling giddy as her brain started bringing a flashback of the moment before. Then, she realized, "Ryan… Oh no, Ryan! RYAN!"

"Hang in there, Ryan. Hang in there…" Star quickly place her hurting paw over the wound, pressing with her unused handkerchief, while another paw delved in her pocket to find her phone. Unfortunately, "Damn, phone's dead…"

Last option, she had to shout for help, "Help! Somebody, help! Ack!" But, the pain feeling afflicted at her head, and she began to feel dizzy. Her vision was blurring slowly, and her head started heavy. Softly touching her head where the pain affected, she could feel moistness on her fur, she was bleeding without noticing.

 _Jeez, what happen to me now?_ Star thought, trying to hold on herself, but the body was failing her. _Losing too much blood? Hang on, girl. Keep on pressing his wound until the ambulance arrives… Hang on…_

And, her effort against her body's need paid off. Star heard the siren from the ambulance that braked in sudden not far from them then saw an EMT running towards her, asking, "Hey, miss? Are you okay?"

"N-No…" She shook her head, barely able to answer, breathing heavy. Then, she gazed down to Ryan and continued wearily, "but, better than my partner here. Please, help him… first…"

As Star knew the EMT had been noticed, she then gave in to her exhaustion, flopping down on her back like a rag doll and letting her mind drifting away.

"Miss? Miss!"

* * *

 **9.30 pm, ZPD Precinct 1**

"Mmhh… Ah… Done!" Judy announced idly while stretching herself. Then, she grabbed a stack of papers consisting of her recent cases on the desk before her and organized them.

"Finished the case files already, Fluff?" asked Nick from his cubicle next to her, typing the report on his computer.

"Yep," the rabbit answered, setting down her documents on her desk and swirling her chair towards him. "What's about you, Slick?"

"Almost…" the fox plainly replied, his half-opened eyes stared at the computer as he concentrated on typing report.

A moment of silence passed, Judy still kept her gaze fixing on him, propping her elbow on the armrest of her chair. Then, an idea popped in her head. "Say, Nick," she began, hopping off her seat and heading to Nick's cubicle. "What should we do with Ryan and Star?"

"Do what?" Nick asked back while reading his freshly complete report again on the screen. Then, he printed out the documents with the typing of a few buttons and then swirled his chair facing her.

"Their ZPD initiation, of course."

"Ahh… I see…" the fox nodded, rubbing his chin, then shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I don't know, just give them a warm, welcoming party?"

"That's not fun. I want it to be like we did for you."

Nick rose his brow, recalling his welcoming ceremony that Judy and other colleagues had set for him. It happened in the first week of him working in the force, the event that had begun with a distress call requesting for help in the abandoned industrial area while Nick and Judy had been patrolling nearby. With their enthusiasm for assisting, they made haste to the scene where it had changed from an abandoned warehouse into a gunfight against a group of fake terrorists. And during the intense gunfight, one of the terrorists shot a blood-red paintball at Judy, and right on cue, she collapsed down on her back, holding where the ball had hit, acting like she was dying. Nick turned pale dashing towards her without thinking and held her tight, crying in heartbreak. The moment of his sorrow then suddenly vanished changing into confusion as he had heard a bunch of giggles, laughs and awwings from his colleagues and especially, his partner. After that, he realized he had been set up.

After he had completed his recalling, Nick shook his head with massaging his temple and said, "I called it… Hazing, Fluff. Setting up a gunfight with terrorists and you got hit like that…" Then, he threw his paws in the air and continued complaining, "Jeez, Carrots. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you getting shot and faking dead like that."

"Aww, my poor fox…" Judy soothed, hopping onto his lap and playfully pinching his cheeks. "You know, I went through the same thing. I had to be an easter egg for a day, hopping around the precinct with a basket of chocolate eggs and giving them to any visitors while wearing a stupid dress."

Like he got a hint to tease his bunny back, the fox picked out his phone, turned its screen to Judy after tapping it several times, and said, "Oh… like this?"

"Oh, my…" Her jaw dropped by an image on the phone screen. It was a picture of her wearing a fancy-colored egg suit which covered her body, except for her pouting face, crossed arms and legs emerged from the round fancy suit. "Where did you get that?"

"Offering a little bribe to someone with a box full of donuts, and he gave me-" He could not finish his words as he saw his bunny pouncing at him, trying to grab his phone.

"Give it to me. Give it to ME! I'm gonna delete it," Judy hissed, reaching out her paws to take his phone, but Nick pushed them off.

"Whoa! Calm down, Fluff," he said with a teasing grin, still raising his cellphone up away from his adorably vicious rabbit's clutch. "I'll delete it… after I upload it to my cloud." Then, he let out a victorious laugh.

Later, the commotion between the fox and rabbit had stopped as the door of their office was opened by the friendly receptionist of this precinct, Benjamin Clawhauser, who peeked his head from the opened door with a worried look. "Uhh… guys…"

"Hey Spots, what's up?" Nick greeted, gazing at the cheetah and putting his phone back into his pocket quickly.

"Our operator got a call from an anonymous caller stating that there was a hit-and-run incident on Herd Street." He paused for a second and continued in stammering, "And… I think you should know this…"

"A hit-and-run?" Nick rose his eyebrow in questioning and asked, "Why it has to be bothering us then?"

"Because…" Clawhauser tapped his fingers together, avoiding to meet their eyes. "The victim are a jaguar and…"

"Don't you say… Ryan?" Judy jumped off Nick's lap and looked straight to the cheetah.

"Uh-huh…" He nodded in reply.

"Oh no…" softly exclaiming, Judy looked back at Nick who also looked at her. No more word needed, both of them shot off from where they were and dashed out of the office, leaving the cheetah behind.

* * *

 **9.40 pm, Zootopia General Hospital**

A male gemsbok who had been assigned to be a night shift receptionist was sitting behind the front desk, resting his head on his hoof boringly as he wanted to do something else instead of wasting time. Then, he heard a soft hydraulic sound from the automatic front doors. He looked up to the doors and saw two small police officers running towards him. "Good evening, Officers. How can I-" he greeted but could not finish his words.

"Where are they?!" Nick harshly asked, glaring up at the receptionist who was taken aback in a startle.

"Who, sir?" the buck patiently asked back.

"Ryan Young and Stasia Panthera!" Nick replied in a hurry, smacking the desk. "Where are they?!"

"They're in the emergency room, sir-" Raising his hoof and pointing to the mentioned place, the buck again could not finish his words as the two officers dashed away along the corridor towards the room. Shooting off his seat with a groan, he ran following them and shouted, "Wait, hold up!"

The male gemsbok outran two officers and blocked the way just right before the emergency room. He spread out his arms, looking at Nick and Judy, and said, "Sir, ma'am, doctors are helping them now. Please calm down."

Giving out a grunt, Nick then realized himself that he was letting the feeling getting him now. His face started to soften down along with his ears dropping backward. He looked down, feeling guilty of his earlier actions towards this buck. "Sorry…" the fox said.

"Don't worry, they're in good paws now," the buck said with an understanding smile, lowering his arms down and leading them to the nearby room. "I'll see you two to the waiting room, sir, ma'am."

"Thanks…" Nick and Judy replied in unison.

As the two paced in the waiting room, calming down their feeling, they gazed up to the receptionist who stood by the door frame, right hoof held the door open. The buck could see their faces showing guilt and anxiety. With the past experience of dealing other mammals of patients, he understood their feeling and really wanted to reassure them. But, all he had known about their injured friends was that they were in bad shape, especially Ryan. And, that was not a good thing to say for sure.

"I'll inform you any updates for the doctor," the buck said, then holding up a finger. "But you have to stay here and remain calm, alright?"

Nick and Judy nodded in reply.

"Did anyone contact Star's parent yet?" Judy asked, looking at Nick and the receptionist.

The gemsbok replied, "We've contacted Ms. Stasia's parent already. They're on their way here now. I'll escort them to this room when they reach."

"Thanks…"

"My pleasure, sir, ma'am." Then, he closed the door, leaving two officers in the room.

"And…" Nick stated, looking at his partner. "They're gonna expect us to explain why her daughter got an _accident_."

"Let's ask more info from Ben then." Judy took out her cell phone and began to dial to Clawhauser.

After making a phone call to her friend who still stationed at the precinct, Clawhauser started to explain the incidence. It had begun with the emergency call from an unidentified citizen stating that he had seen the event on the Herd Street and lying unconscious victims, namely Ryan and Star. So, this mammal had decided to call an emergency service. Furthermore, the preliminary report from the medical unit stated that Star had been applying first-aid treatment by stopping the bleeding before an ambulance could arrive.

The two began to understand the situation, but they had one big question mark, how could possibly these two newly graduates got themselves into this? And that, they need to wait for one of them to explain what the cause was. Before they hung up the phone, Judy asked the cheetah for further detail from crime scene team and tech lab. However, both of them were in the process now and could not give any results yet. So, waiting and making reasonable assumptions about this incidence were all Nick and Judy could do now.

Later the arrival of Star's parents, Edgar and Kim could not control their concern for their daughter. Kim cried in agony, burying her face in her paws while Edgar wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as long as he must until her sadness retreated. Nick and Judy could feel their heart shattered, seeing the parents of the victims being in deep sorrow was one of the almost unbearable things. But, being officers, they had to stay strong and dependable.

A moment of sadness ended, the two small officers began to explain Edgar and Kim the situation that had happened. And of course, the cause of this incidence was still a question, and still, there was no any development from the precinct yet. However, another headache came and greeted to Nick and Judy when their boss, Chief Bogo, had arrived at the hospital and started yelling their ears out.

"Everyone," the same receptionist announced, opening the door and looking at everyone in the waiting room. "Miss Panthera is in good condition and now, being taken to the patient room. Please follow me if you would."

Shortly after the receptionist had led the way to the patient room and left, Edgar and Kim quickly paced into the room and stopped by the bed. Seeing their daughter was resting with her forearm being in a plaster cast and her head being bandaged, they somehow felt a bit relieved that their only daughter was alive and waking up.

"Dad…? Mom…?" Star said weakly, opening her eyes as she slowly pushed her body up.

"Oh, my kitten," Kim gasped in relief and gave her a hug.

"Ow, mom…" Star let out a groan of pain. "Take it easy. Where am I?"

"Hospital, my dear," Edgar answered with a faint smile, looking at her and patting her shoulder softly.

While Bogo, Nick, and Judy were standing inside the room by the door, the door swung open and reveal a moose in white doctor coat, who was walking in to check up his patient. "Doctor," Bogo asked, "can you tell me about her status?"

"Severe ankle sprain, a crack in left forearm bone, mild blood loss, and some minor bruises. She is okay now. However she still needs a week for recuperation," the moose replied.

"And, what's about him?!" the injured black panther interjected with a concern in her voice, earning everyone's attention. "What's about Ryan? Is he alright?"

"Multiple rib fractures, class 2 hemorrhage, head concussion, and…" the moose paused for a moment and sighed wearily. "It's a miracle that he's still alive despite the gravely injured, and lucky enough that he has stored his blood recently."

"He… He's gonna be fine, right?" Judy asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Hard to say, but we'll do everything we can…" he replied without giving any false hopes, then he turned and excused himself before closing the door, "I'll get back to the ER now."

After the door was shut, the three mammals in uniform stepped closer to the bed, and Judy began to ask, "Star, can you tell us what happened to you and Ryan."

Star nodded, slightly shifted herself properly, and started, "After we finished our dinner and began heading back, there were two mammals come to us, claiming that they're special services from Aandhi. They said that their Sultan wants to meet Ryan, and he needed to go with them immediately. Ryan declined as we felt suspicious in this invitation, and that, we got chased by their henchmen. While we were on the way to the precinct one, I tripped myself in the middle of the street…"

She stopped with pointing at her swollen ankle, and continued, "Then, I saw the light coming from the truck. It was on the way to me fast. I heard him shouting my name, calling me to get out of the road, but I couldn't move. I got an ankle sprain and was shocked by the incoming truck. I knew that it was too late to get away, so I just closed my eyes and waited to feel the impact."

"Then, I felt something grabbing my arms and wrapping my body tightly. I knew it was him… It was Ryan who jumped in and saved me." Her voice began shaking, and her eyes welled up with tears. "He… He held me and took the impact… Suddenly, we flew out and hit the ground hard, knocking me unconscious for a moment. Before I could gain my consciousness, I heard someone calling an ambulance, and it could possibly be one of the henchmen."

"After that, I crawled up to him but saw him dying. He was barely breathing and bleeding bad." She could not hold her tears anymore and let them drop. Covering her face with her fine paw, she continued, "I… I applied the pressure on his wound, and tried to call for help. But, I couldn't hold myself any longer… All I could do were pressing his wound and hoping that an ambulance would come to help us soon…"

"And now, you're here, safe and sound," Kim soothed and softly hugged her close.

"I don't want to interrupt this," Chief Bogo stated as he cleared his throat. "But, can you tell the name of that two mammals?"

"Yes, sir…" Star hissed in anger, pulling herself out from her mother as she recalled the names of the mammals who had done this to her and her partner. Clenching her fist, she announced, "Colonel Uthman Bishara and Captain Nabhan Safar, some kind of stag and a Golden Jackal."

"Good… Now I'll assign the case to Officer Delgato and Officer Grizzoli."

"Chief, sir! We want-" Judy tried to protest.

"No, Hopps!" The cape buffalo cut her off immediately. "Your priority now is Mr. Young's life. You and Wilde will have patrol duty instead and look after this human while he's still in the hospital. Report to me any developments of his health and try not to disappoint me again this time. Understand?"

"Yes, sir…" Nick and Judy simultaneously responded, reflecting some level of dissatisfaction, but they obliged.

* * *

 **2 weeks later, 12.00 pm, Ryan's room**

It had been two weeks, the accident had done great damage to the human, but he survived. He was alive, and his state was getting better. Only one thing left, he was still in deep unconsciousness due to the heavy head injury. Overall, the doctor said to his friends and acquaintances that after they had done so much to save his life and patch him up, it was only a matter of time before he could wake up by himself.

And, Star had been clear to dismiss from the hospital a week ago, but she had to avoid any strenuous activities while her forearm bone was healing. As the chief decided not to go against doctor's orders, he had assigned her to do desk work and temporarily team up with Nick and Judy in patrol duty until her partner could come out of the coma.

And, meanwhile, in the hospital, two small mammals were standing on the little chairs next to the patient bed as for leveling them up to see their human patient properly. They had been observing him for any developments since then.

"I have to say he has amazing powers of recuperation. I've never seen any mammal healing fast like him before," said the male beaver nurse, looking at the clipboard that contained the medical results and statistics.

"Well, if you eat healthy foods and exercise regularly, your body can heal fast too," replied a honey badger in doctor gown who was none other than, Doctor Margaret. "But, except his fractured ribs, he'll need at least two more weeks to cure."

"Of course, healing the broken bone is a slow process…" The beaver hopped down the chair and headed for the door, followed by Margaret. He opened the door for the doctor, and before he left, he took a glimpse and said, "However, there's no sign for him to awake…"

"Let's hope he'll wake up soon…" the doctor said as she paced out of the room.

The door closed, leaving the sleeping human alone in the room. The sound of the medical equipment began to cover the place rhythmically, according to his heartbeat and breathing patterns. Then, as each of his senses was gaining back from a long slumber, the noise started annoying him. Now, his body was healed enough to wake up from a coma and ready to operate again. Ryan slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the blank white ceiling. Then, glancing to his left, he saw an end table with a pot of yellow flowers on top and windows. To his right, there was a bunch of medical equipment, monitoring his vital signs.

"Hmm? Where am I?"

* * *

 **'Re-.'**

0%


	33. Chapter 28 - Crash

**CHAPTER 28**

* * *

 **12.20 pm, ZGH lobby area**

After finishing a quick lunch meal, Nick, Judy, and Star would pay Ryan a visit. They had been doing visitation for two weeks now and one week for Star. They had to come regularly as for reporting Ryan's health development to their boss. And sometimes, their drop by had met some unexpecting mammals who paid a visit too, such as his friends from the academy, Star's parents, Merria, Finnick, and the mayor and his entourage.

And today, the gang had a plus one, Benjamin Clawhauser, who had decided to get out from his reception desk to stretch his legs and see Ryan. They came through the front door and reached the front desk where today receptionist was the same gemsbok from the first day.

Hearing a slight clearing throat, the buck turned away from the monitor and smiled as three regular officers and a new face stopped by his station. Then, he greeted, "Oh! Hey, officers! Visiting Mr. Young during lunch break?"

"Hello, Albert," Judy greeted back cheerfully and briefly asked about Ryan, "How is he doing? Awake yet?"

The smile on his face slowly faded away. "No…" Albert sighed and shook his head. "From what the doctor said lately, he's still asleep, but his overall condition is in a good state and getting better." He gave the visitors a faintly reassuring smile as there was no need to worry about Ryan's injuries.

"So, he's still a sleeping prince…" Star complained, letting out a disheartened sigh.

Glancing at her, Nick noticed her dismay, not only him but everyone had seen this black panther being depressed in every visiting. However, this time was better than the first time that Ryan had turned savage and sent to the hospital after being tased. She did not make anyone worried about her and did not let the feelings getting her. But, it was not her characteristic to be too downcast.

As they set off the front desk and on the way to Ryan's room, the fox nudged Star's arm with his elbow and said with a grin, "Why don't you try giving him a kiss, huh? He might wake up."

Sighing heavily in reply, Star continued wandering along the hallway. His joke seemed not to cheer her up, and he got a quick smack on his arm from Judy instead. "Nick!"

"Ow, Carrots. I'm just-"

"Guys, I'll meet up with you," Clawhauser interjected as he saw something he could not keep his eyes off. He saw a small coffee and donuts shop, the Big Donut, opening next to the lobby area. Licking his lips as his appetite for dessert began to hit him, nothing could stop the love of sweets as he quickly made a beeline for it. "I need to buy donuts over there," he said before leaving.

"Sure, Ben. See ya in Ryan's room," Judy replied with her cheerful voice then went back to scold her fox again. "Nick, I know you want to cheer her up. Everyone wants to-"

Her scolding again was interrupted by a long scream, loudly echoing the corridor from the way they were heading. Nick, Judy, and Star looked at each other and looked back forward to find the source of the sound. Then, the human in green patient gown ran at full tilt towards them and still kept screaming, _"AHHHHHH!"_

The trio was stunned as the human slipped through them. "Is… that Ryan?" Nick broke the surprise between them and pointed at the running human. "Wow, he's so… energetic."

"Ryan?" Then, Star realized and dashed following her partner, shouting, "Ryan! Wait up!"

"What happens to him?"

* * *

 **A moment earlier, Ryan's room, Zootopia General Hospital**

"Hmm? Where am I?" was the first thing he said after he had opened his eyes and finished glancing his surroundings. Rubbing his eyes to make his vision clear, Ryan then propped his upper body up on his elbow.

"Oww… my head, it's killing me…" he whined in pain, touching his head with his hand. He could feel his head was wrapped with cotton gauze above his brows. Then, a sudden pain afflicted around his chest. He held himself softly with his head down like he was curling his body and slowed down his breathing. "M-My chest too…" another complaint he made, then he turned his head up and around as he took another glimpse of his surroundings again.

 _This must be a hospital… I guess_ , Ryan mentally analyzed the situation. _How can I get in here? What happened to me? Let's see, let's see…_

He began to jog his memory, trying to remember the moment before he got himself in this hospital. As much as he put more effort in recalling his memory, it seemed hollow and gave him a slight sting in return. "Darn it! I can't remember anything…" he groaned in frustration as he shook his head. But then, his jaw dropped along with his eyes dilated, he realized something had lost. "Oh… For goodness' sake! What the heck is my name?!"

His breathing became heavy and struggling, his face was chilled with sweat and pale. He could feel his heart beating fast enough to come out of his chest as one of the medical equipment was making beeping sounds, matching his heart rate. Soon before he was going to freak out and lose all his composure as the reality walloped him, the pain in his chest again saved him, making him curl himself smaller than before.

 _Okay, calm down…_ He told himself, lifting his head up and glancing around. _If I'm in the hospital and in this patient room, there must be a document about me here somewhere… Ahh! There it is!_

The human let out a small snort as he found of what he was seeking for, a clipboard of his medical data. It was hanging above the headboard on the wall. Ryan slowly reached out his hand to it slowly, avoiding to hurt himself as much as possible, and then, he grabbed the clipboard. Ryan gently lied his back down on the bed again, began to look through the paper along with reading, "Zootopia General Hospital? Hah, sound like a hospital for animals… Never heard of it… Darn, if I know any, Hehe… Name, Ryan. Last name, Young. Ryan Young… Jeez, doesn't ring any bells, but it was my name nonetheless. Let's see next…"

"Species? Human?!" He tilted his head in confusion. "Why the heck it has to classify species? Oh boys, why do I have a bad feeling about this… Who's in charge of me?"

He did a quick search in the file for the doctor name who took care of him, then he found at the bottom of it, _Dr. Margaret Madger._

Now, he had a lot of questions in his head mostly about himself that needed to be answered, but they would not unless he could get out of his bed or someone came to see him. And, with his current condition that restricted his movement, calling someone to get over here was the best option. "Well… one way to find out," he said to himself then pressed a nurse call button on the bedside.

A few seconds later, the rush footsteps sounded outside his room and stopped. The door swung open, revealing a honey badger in doctor coat who was panting with a surprised look on her face. "Mr. Young!" Margaret exclaimed happily, scurrying in the room. "You awake! How do you feel?"

"Hello, Doctor-" his words cut off in sudden, he could not believe of what he was looking at. His face began to turn pale in fear while his eyes still fixed on her.

"Err… Mr. Young?" the doctor sounded, turning her head to the left and right, even her behind. She began to confuse his behavior right now. "Why are you staring me like that? Are you in pain or what?"

Ryan pointed his finger at Margaret shakily as if he saw something petrified. "Y-You're a BADGER- Whoa!" he shouted, shifting himself away, but too away. He forgot that the bed rails was downed and fell upon the floor. "Oww… my back."

Margaret startled as she saw her patient fell off the bed. She quickly ran to the other side of the bed to see Ryan, who now was lying on the floor and making a painful groan. "Mr. Young! Are you alright?" she loudly asked in concern and stepped closer to him. "Please be careful, your ribs and bones aren't healed yet…"

"A TALKING BADGER!" Ryan yelled back, jumping up from the ground and scooting away.

"Really?" said Margaret, raising her brow in disbelief.

Ryan could not get any further as his back was already against the wall. The fear nearly overwhelmed him, he felt like he was cornered. And, just one more weird thing, he would have an entirely emotional breakdown.

"Everything alright, Doctor?" the beaver nurse ran into the room, stopping by the doctor.

"A TALKING BEAVER!" And, that was it for Ryan. He jumped over the bed, yanked out all the attachments on him, and ran towards the door, not caring that he would bump down anything as the adrenaline already hit him.

"Mr. Young. Mr. Young. MR. RYAN YOUNG!" the doctor shouted at the human as she and the male nurse blocked the way and tried to calm him down. "Please calm down! Or, your wounds will get worse."

"Stay away from me!" Ryan hopped over them and reached outside the room.

Turning to his left and right, his sweaty face began to show the mixture of fear, fright, and panic. The last straw of his sanity was ripped, and the last thought of him before he was completely freaked out was: _Animals… All of them are animals!_

* * *

 **Present**

Without hesitation, as they saw Star beginning her chasing, Nick and Judy began to pursue Ryan too. "What could possibly happen to him, Fluff?" asked Nick.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the rabbit responded promptly. "Let's try to stop him first and figure it out later."

"Oh, I have an idea…" As an idea popped into his head, Nick grabbed his cell and dialed Clawhauser immediately. "Yo! Spots! You there?"

 _"Yes, Nick. Want coffee or donuts?"_ the cheetah innocently asked.

"No, not now," the fox quickly declined and changed his voice into a serious tone. "Spots, listen. Our friend, Ryan came out of a coma and is healthy too."

 _"Why do I sense 'but' will follow."_

And, Clawhauser's guess was right. "Yeah, but, we have a problem regarding him. We don't know why, but he's on the run towards the lobby now."

 _"And, you want me to stop him, right?"_ the cheetah continued for him.

"Yes. You're our last hope now. If he gets out of the hospital, he'll probably disappear, and we'll be dead meat. You can use any ways you want, just stop him _at all costs!_ " Nick knew his last words seemed a bit overly dramatic, but stopping Ryan was a must, or they surely would go deaf by their beloved boss.

 _"Roger that…"_ Clawhauser replied then snickered maliciously. _"I want to do this for a long time."_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Slick?" Judy asked. She did not know what her partner and her friend talked about, but she felt that something fishy was going to happen.

Glancing at her with a smirk, Nick confidently answered, "Certainly."

The trap had been set for Ryan, it was only the matter of time before he ran into it. And now, the human who had lost all his memories reached the end of the corridor, still releasing his scream and running like he was escaping from the slaughterhouse.

"Ryan! Please stop!" Star shouted, following him closely, trying to grab him by his wrist or arm. But, it seemed just a tad bit out of her grasp.

Ryan sped up his run as he felt her furred paw touching him. He stopped scream, glanced at the black panther over his shoulder, and shouted back, "No!"

"Stop it, or you'll hurt yourself, Ryan!"

"Then, catch me if you can, suc… Offt!" Ryan could not finish his taunting as he bumped into some soft round thing before him. Gazing back to the front to see what he stuck into, Ryan, with the face showing surprise, saw a chubby cheetah in blue giving him a devilish smile.

"Say, 'Boink.'" Clawhauser's smile broadened into a sinister grin as Ryan caught in his trap.

"Boink?" the human repeated the keyword, tilting his head in confusion. Then, he felt a thrust from the cheetah's belly shoving him to fly up away and drop down on his bottom. "Ow! My butt."

But the malicious plan of the cheetah was not over yet, Clawhauser threw away his precious box of donuts and predatorily paced towards Ryan, raising his paws up as he was going to pounce on something. "I… Got… You…" Then, he sprung himself up.

Rubbing his butt and looking up again, all he could see now was playing in slow motion, seeing an opened box of donuts floating in the air with some glazed dough flying out of their container like they were being tossed away nonchalantly. Then, a big fat cheetah with a mischievous smirk on his chubby face and his extended paws began to swoop down directly on him as if he was his victim. Raising his hands and waving at the incoming predator, his face turned paler like his blood was completely drained from his body. Nothing was going to stop now.

"No, no, no, NO, NO! Ack! My bones…" And, Ryan's world went to black again.

* * *

 **6 hours later, Ryan's room**

"What did you say, huh?" Judy glared at her fox partner with her most hellish tone and furious look, crossing her arms over her chest tight.

Back to the moment right after the fiasco of Ryan's attempt to escape, the human had gone out of cold again and seemed to be in bad shape as his breath began struggling and unstable. Then, all the available nurse had to carry him to the emergency room again to have medical treatment. Fortunately, it was not life-threatening to the human, and the treatment was finished about two hours later. As he was stable, the doctor sent him back to his room then gave a long, long scold at the four mammals, especially at Nick and Clawhauser, about their arrest method.

"Jeez, Carrots," Nick groaned annoyingly, throwing his paws up. "I already told you for a thousand times I'm sorry. Cut me some slack, will ya?" Then, he gestured at Clawhauser who was showing guilty face and ready to cry at any time. "Look at Spots here, he has been looking sad since the doctor scolded us."

"I'm sorry, Judy, Star," the cheetah said with his voice trembled. "If I knew he had rib fractures, I wouldn't dare to bounce him hard. And, I got pretty overexcited and pounced on him, making it worse." Then, a shudder passed through his body, and his shocking face was chilled like all the blood was drained out. "Oh my goodness, I could've killed him. I'm so sorry."

And, the cheetah let out a sob then cried like a kit, regretting what he had done, covering his round face with his paws. Judy patted on his shoulder as to reassure him that Ryan was still alive and not harmed. "There, there, it's okay now. He's still alive, and it isn't your fault."

"Are you saying it's my fault?" asked Nick, pressing his chest with his paws, looking at Judy in disbelief.

"Of course," the rabbit replied promptly. "And, it's because you're the culprit here. If you added the fact that Ryan still has rib fractures to your idea, you wouldn't probably say, 'You can use any ways you want, just stop him at all costs.' _AT ALL COSTS!_ "

Then, everything went to silence, only the sound of digital beeping from the heart rate monitor that began to cover the atmosphere. Everyone in this room was tired, anxious, and frustrated from the recent event, and they did not want to have a fight with each other. And, that would be worse if they carried on their argument. Remaining silent for some more until their heads were cool down was the best choice for now.

A short moment passed, Judy finally broke the silence. "Nick…" she sighed, looking at Nick with her tired look. "We could've killed him, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know…" Nick admitted, pacing closer to her. Then, he gave her an apologetic hug and softly patted the back of her head. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful and cautious next time."

"Guys…" Clawhauser stated, catching Nick's and Judy's attention. He pointed at Ryan who was now shifting and slowly squinting his eyes. "I think he's waking up. Let's call the doctor." Then, the cheetah dashed out of the room.

"Gah… will ya keep quiet?" Ryan groaned irritably, sitting up then rubbing his head gently. "My head is pounding…"

"Oh, Ryan!" Star cried out in relief and gave him a hug, earning another groan of pain from him.

"Good evening, big guy. How was your body?" asked Nick, stepping closer to the bed. Then, something was not right, he saw Ryan giving a stunned and shocked look as if he saw something that could threaten his life. The heart rate monitor started beeping faster and faster along with the breathing of the human began haywire.

"Ryan? Oh boy, don't go freaking out again." She parted from Ryan and saw him opening his mouth as he was about to scream again. Star quickly placed her finger to his mouth and shut him, "Shh… Shh…"

Shortly, after seeing the human recollecting himself and remaining calm, Nick then cleared his throat and patiently said like a negotiator, "Okay, calm yourself down, we didn't try to hurt you. Just stay calmed. Look, we're dressing in police uniform-"

"Sorry, Mr. Fox," Ryan interrupted, pushing Star off him. "But, I'm not an idiot, alright? I know what you're wearing, and I could guess you're police officers, all of you. Before we go on blabbering about my health and such, I have three questions to ask for the sake of my sanity. First off, am I dead?"

"What the…" Nick was taken aback as his face showed confusion and disbelief, so did others in the room. "That's nonsense, Ryan."

"Answer me!" demanded Ryan.

"No, you are not."

"Lovely…" Ryan nodded and continued, "next is if you're really police officers, am I supposed to be a suspect or victim?"

"Victim."

"Okay then," nodding again in understanding, he then asked the last question, "last and the most important one, WHERE THE HELL AM I?! And, don't you dare answer me, 'Zootopia General Hospital.' If you get what I mean, then please do tell…"

"Oh right…" The fox rolled his eyes then dragged the nearby chair and sat on it. "Get yourself comfy then, we're gonna have a long night."

One shortly brief history of this world then stories of Ryan during two months after his arrival and eight months of training in the academy had passed, they had taken more than two hours to finish all. However, Ryan managed to take them all deliberately. And during the storytelling, Doctor Margaret and Clawhauser had arrived back in the room, and the doctor announced further about his injuries afterward. Then, after listening to all his history in Zootopia, Ryan remained silent, crossing his arms over his chest and summarizing things in his head.

"So, let me get this straight," the human finally said after he had taken some time for processing all the information. "I went through some kind of portal and magically ended up here, in the world where is completely no primate and other mammals evolved. I tried to find the way back, but it's impossible. So, I gave up and have been living here, Zootopia, Animalia, for eight months now. During the period, I had been kidnapped, nearly got _beheaded_ on live broadcasting. Later, I got drugged, turned savaged, and almost got _shocked to death_. Recently, I was _hit_ by a truck while on the run from henchmen. Jeez, I could be dead for three times!"

The human paused for a second as to grasp some air before he continued, "Somehow, I managed to survive with amnesia, right?"

"Yes," Margaret answered, "and to be precise, you have Retrograde Amnesia."

"Oh, wow…" he sighed, massaging his temples. "I can't believe how the old Mr. Ryan Young could survive all of that. I think he must be some kind of secret service or special agent back in his old world, huh?"

Nick let out a chuckle, and Judy gave him a giggle as it reminded them the first time they had met him. "Believe it or not, we thought you were one of those at first. But, you insisted that you were a personal bodyguard," Judy responded with a smile.

"And now, you're a new police officer of ZPD Precinct One," Nick added.

"Oh great…" Ryan let out a long, weary sigh. "Why Mr. Ryan Young likes to put his life on the line… There must be a reason behind this, right?"

"Oh yes, you have the reason." Judy quickly replied.

"Do tell…"

Before the rabbit could speak out any word, Nick put his paws covering her mouth. The fox then looked back up to Ryan with his signature smirk and said, "Nah, I think it's a good time to let you recall your memories. Right, Doctor?"

"While there is no actual cure for retrograde amnesia, spontaneous recovery and exposing some significant things are the best methods for now. But, I have to warn you guys. He still suffers brain concussion. So, don't try to push him too much, alright?" said Margaret then walked to the door.

"Yes, doc. We'll take one at a time." Nick walked with her and opened the door.

The doctor nodded and said before leaving the room, "Good. If you need help, you know where to find me."

The door shut, and the fox walked back to Ryan, picking out Ryan's smartphone from his pocket and handing to the owner. "Okay, this is your phone. It has a password lock, your password. So, try to unlock the screen, Ryan."

Ryan took his phone, looking at it and turning it around as to find the way to activate. "Nick, how possibly can I unlock it when I can't remember…" he complained, looking at Nick in frustration. But, he did not know that his fingers moving and unlocking the phone automatically. "Oh! I just did it."

It was like magic or miracle to him that he could unlock it unknowingly, but Nick could tell it was something else. "A muscle memory…" Nick stated and instructed further, "now, open the gallery and look at the photos from the oldest one first."

Following the instructions, Ryan tapped on the picture gallery app and quickly swiped down to the bottom of the photo lists. He clicked on the last one, and the screen previewed the picture. It was a picture of a white-creamed, Gothic-styled mansion that surrounded by small colorful flowering shrubs. And there, two people stood by the front doors. One was a rather old man with grayish-white hair wearing a formal suit and round glasses, while another was a young, same as Ryan's age, brown-haired woman, in a french maid dress. Both of them smiled at the camera. Then, he continued to another and another. He let out a soft, contented chuckle, his face softened bringing out the most delighted smile as the photos were so nostalgic to him somehow.

And then, he stopped at one photo, it was a young blonde haired, snow-white skinned girl in a pure white lace pleated dress. Her hair was styled with chignon hairstyle adding a bright white headband as an accessory as to show her hazel brown iris and warmly smiling face thoroughly. And, that really warmed his heart. Ryan could not help but smile along with the particular picture.

"Isn't she a beautiful girl?" Nick asked, proceeding next step of his plan. "Now, let's try to recall her name."

Ryan's smile suddenly disappeared and complained, "Ugh… I can't, Nick. I know she seems familiar and somewhat very important to me, but I have no idea- Arghhh! Damn it, my head!"

The phone slipped out of its owner's hand and dropped on his lap. Ryan touched his head with both of his hands, letting out a grunt of pain. His body shivering, the acute pain pierced in his head as if someone stabbed a knife to his brain.

"Ryan?" Star exclaimed in concern, grabbing his shoulders and gently shaking him. But, the human seemed to lose in his thoughts now, he shut his eyes tight, squeezing out tears. The memory of the long, long night ago resurfaced to his brain, and the voice that belonged to someone he held dearest began to echo in his mind.

 _… don't call me, 'Young Lady'…_

 _… WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!…_

 _… My name is Alicia Himmel Genman…_

 _… So, we are same huh?…_

 _… please don't die on me, Ryan…_

Opening his eyes wide with the tears shedding down, his breathing was trembling, and his body could not stop shaking. Until he felt something cupping his face, his watery vision became clear again, he saw the black panther's face showing a concerned look at him and saying, "Ryan! Are you okay?!"

He nodded in reply shakily, wiping his tears and looking at Nick again. "H-Her name is… Alicia Himmel Genman…" Ryan answered then startled as if he remembered something bad. "Alice… Alice!"

The fox nodded. "Yes, her name is Alice-"

"Where is she?! Where is SHE?!" Ryan quickly interrupted, grabbing Nick's arms. "I need to see her! I need to be by her side! She's in danger."

"Stop it right there, Ryan!" Judy swiftly jumped in between him and Nick, stopping the human to do anything further. "What did we just tell you! There is no way back! You already tried and failed, remember?"

"Ryan, please calm down…" Star added, gently dragging her partner back away from Nick and to his bed.

"Oh right… my amnesia issues." As he realized his situation, Ryan covered his face with his hands and irritably moaned out, "Oh my goodness, this is gonna be suck…"

"There, there…" Star patted on his back in comforting, "nothing to worry, we're here to help you…"

"Thanks…" Ryan lifted his face off his palms and gazed at his four visitors with a faint smile.

"What partner is for, huh?" Then, she let out a chuckle, squeezing softly on his shoulder in reassuring.

"Partner?" The human cocked his head in confusion.

"Yes, we're partners," she replied. As much as she wanted to remind him more, but his recent reaction was not a good sign. So, "Now, no need to recall this yet, you'll worsen your brain. I think this should be enough for now. Right, guys?"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Star," the rabbit supported. "And, I think it's time for everyone to get some rest too. We'll see you again tomorrow, Ryan."

"Don't try to escape again, okay?" the black panther said in a firm voice, pointing her finger at the human. Receiving an affirmative nod from him, she tightly wrapped her arms around him and cooed with a smile, "Then, goodnight, stud. Get well soon."

"Ow…" groaning out softly, he did not know why this jaguar was showing much affection for him and why he felt accustomed to it too. Whatever, for now, he would find out in future eventually, so he bade goodbye, "Goodnight… Star, everyone."

The light turned off, the door shut as his friends went out of his room. Flopping onto the bed and staring up at the emptiness, everything was quiet, and the beeping noise again annoyed him. He wished he could turn it off or at least lower the volume, but all he could do was bear with it. He pulled up the mattress over him and his face, trying to sleep. However, the thoughts of the girl named Alice still stuck in his head.

"Alice…" Ryan muttered under his breath as he pulled down the sheet and gazed at the ceiling again. _This is gonna be a very long night… Jeez… And, the painkiller wears off now…_

Meanwhile, outside the patient room, the four began to stroll along the hallway as they called it a night. But, the black panther was somehow unsettled. She could not stop thinking why Nick did not give other Ryan's belongings back so he could have recalled some memories from them. Or, was it Nick's way to remember the memory?

"Nick, why don't you give his stuff back already?" Star finally asked. "They could help him recalling the memory."

"I will give them back, but piece by piece," Nick answered. "Right now, his memory isn't yet reached here, in Zootopia time. So, there is a chance that he'll escape again. Until he remembers that he lives here, I'll have to keep his things as collateral."

"And, why did you give his phone back instead of others?" she continued asking. "With his skills, it's enough for him to escape and go anywhere."

"Oh…" the fox uttered then looked at Judy. "Didn't you tell her yet, Fluff?"

"Nope." Judy simply shook her head in reply.

"What?" Star tilted her head in confusion, looking at both Nick and Judy.

"Okay, listen, Star," the fox began. "I'll tell you, on one… no, two conditions. Alright?"

As Star nodded in confirmation and looked at him attentively, Nick then announced, "First, DO NOT EVER, EVER TELL RYAN about what I'm going to say at all."

"Uh-huh."

"Second, I want you to do something regarding him afterward."

"Uh-huh."

Then, Nick gestured her to get closer to him and whispered into her ear, "We installed a GPS tracking software on his phone. That's why I gave his phone back. So, wherever he goes, we know where to find him."

"Isn't that against his personal rights?" Star said, raising her brow in questioning.

Nick chuckled and patted on her shoulder in assuring. "Well, we use only when he's in danger or kidnapped only. We don't look all his movement all the time."

"Alright…" She seemed convinced but still skeptical. However, she put the matter aside and asked, "So, what you want me to do, Nick?"

Nick then pick out a small black velvet bag from his pocket and handed to her. "I want you to give this back to him and please, remind yourself about when to give him too. It's crucial and very helpful if the timing is right."

"When?" Star questioned as she took the package.

"Take a look…" the fox replied with a smug grin. "You'll know it."

* * *

 **11.00 pm, unknown place in Downtown**

In a dark room where the only light source was a lightbulb that shone down from the ceiling to the wooden table which had a several papers and a cell phone atop of it, this place was a temporary secret commanding center of the Aandhi Special Services. And, there were only two mammals inside.

One of them was a Golden Jackal, who was pondering about the plan to take the human, walking around the table with his tail wagging aggressively. After their first attempt had been failed, he had to put more variables into his plan such as the police alertness, the disclosure of their profiles, and other possibly unexpected things. But, this time was too hard for him to plan out.

[Gah!] Nabhan exclaimed in anger, smashing the table and shoving the documents away. [He should be out of coma already! He should be dismissed from the hospital for heaven's sake! What keeps him?! Where is today's update?!]

[Relax…] another voice said from behind the shadow. It belonged to Uthman who was sitting in the red armchair in the dark corner of the room, crossing his legs and cleaning his gun. [Being hot temper isn't good for your health and your image.]

[I know, sir…] Nabhan said with his voice softened down. [But, it's already been two weeks…]

[That's why you're still single, you push it too far,] Uthman teased him back quickly with a dark chuckle, earning an annoyed groan from his subordinate.

Then, the phone rung along with vibrating against the table. With his mood was still bad, the jackal grabbed the phone, accepted the call, and yelled at it, [What!]

[ _Sir, the human came out of coma already, and he quite made a scene in this afternoon,_ ] the caller, one of his goons whom Nabhan had assigned to spy on the target, stated.

[Good…] His mood now was better as he heard some good news about the human. [Anything else?]

[ _From what I read his medical files, his health is getting better, nearly healed, except for his fractured ribs. And, he seems to have a memory loss._ ]

[A memory loss?] His ears shot up straight.

[ _Yes, sir. In the record, he has retrograde amnesia, sir. To put it simply, he didn't know his own name._ ]

The jackal widened his eyes in surprise then snickered. [Well, he might know his name by now, I presume,] he said back with a malicious smile that slowly spread on his face. [Good, keep an eye on him until I have further order for you.]

[ _Yes, sir._ ] Then, the call ended. Nabhan began to chuckle louder, slowly filling the dark, quiet room with his evil laughter.

[Good news, isn't it?] Uthman asked, looking at his devilishly laughing subordinate, putting his cleaned gun back to its holster.

[Better, sir.] Nabhan stopped his laughter, looking back at Uthman with a smug smirk. [Because I know how to lure our target out.]

[Good…]

* * *

 **'Crash.'**

1%


	34. Chapter 29 - Heartache

**CHAPTER 29**

"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart."

― Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore

* * *

 _Silence and darkness were all I could sense right now._

 _Neither could I make any move nor make any voice…_

 _Should I rather feel horrible? Should I be terrified or scared? Or, at least anxious about my inabilities._

 _But instead, I found peace and warmth…_

 _…_

 _Why?_

 _…_

 _Why was I so calmed and appreciating the moment I was now?_

 _What happened to me? Was I dead?_

 _Confused, how should I do or what should I do with the happening?_

 _Sadden or gladden? Mourn or smile? Weep or laugh?_

 _Should I let my feelings to win over me or my brain to control my emotions?_

 _Or should I care at all?_

 _…_

 _…Nothing happened…_

 _All the irrational emotions of mine were gone, leaving me in stillness again._

 _Then, in the darkness, I heard the tapping sound on the microphone twice, and the softly piercing screech followed, echoing as if someone wanted to catch the audience's attention._

 _Suddenly, I opened my eyes wide and quickly took a glimpse around._

 _It was some kind of party hall where the atmosphere was full of enjoyment and smiles of hundreds of people… Wait a minute… People? Humans?_

 _Better than that, I knew these people._

 _Everybody here was friends from high school, dressing in gala attire, and I happened to wear a suit as well._

 _They now were all staring at a well-dressed man who was confidently standing under the spotlight in the middle of the stage with his hand holding a microphone while another on his back._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the prom night. And now, it's time for our last waltz. After that, we will elect the prom King and Queen from your dance and vote. So, music…" announced the man, bowing down as to encourage the audience to invite their partner for the dance._

 _Then, the music that I used to listened for a very long time before began its melodies along with the lights slowly dimming down as to harmonize between the atmosphere and music._

 _And, the disco ball above the dance floor lazily spun, reflecting the colorful lights from many colored lights that alternately shone on the ball._

 _Turning my head to the side, I saw the one who was perfectly going to be my dancing partner tonight._

 _Alice…_

 _"Shall we?" I asked, reaching my left hand towards her as to invite her for a dance._

 _"Yes…" she accepted with a smile and gladly took my hand._

 _We slowly walked to the free space in the dancing ground, turning to each other and bowing down in greeting manner._

 _As we positioned ourselves and were ready for the waltz, we began._

 _I led, she followed, I gestured, and she spun._

 _And, wow, I didn't know that we were good at dancing together, so it was our time to shine now._

 _I made a leap and led both of us into the center of the floor while our eyes still fixed on one another._

 _I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful hazel brown eyes as she couldn't let her own off mine too._

 _We began to let ourselves drunk in the moment of the two of us, ignoring the reality and dancing in our own world._

 _Except for the sound of the music that was floating surrounding us, it was so perfect with our mood right now._

 _Then, I began to hum along with the song as it was getting into me, and I finally sang out, "Almost… believing, this was not pretend…"_

 _I saw her smile along with the sweet giggling sound she made, it was like a granted permission for me to carry on, and so, I did, "And now you're… beside me, and look how far we've come…"_

 _"I didn't know that you can sing wonderfully without making fun of it," she teased me in between her giggling and gave another wonderful smile that could really melt my heart._

 _I smiled back and leaned my head down towards her right ear, embracing her warmly._

 _"So far… we are… so close…" Then, the music hit its breakdown, we quickened our pace matching with the tempo of the instrument._

 _It was quite challenging, but we were enjoying ourselves as we used all of the waltz steps in the world._

 _Seeing her swiveling, hearing her joyful laugh, and gazing at her most delightful beam, I felt like that was all I wished for in my life._

 _I couldn't help but smile then held her up by her waist, frantically spinning ourselves when the music hit the climax notes._

 _And, the song began its last verse, I set her down and gave her a merry snicker as she gave me back a sweet giggle, but then, her pleasant look faded away, turning into sadness and looking away._

 _"You're sad… What's wrong?" I asked her._

 _"Oh no… I just… It's our last night here and…" she mumbled._

 _"And?" I repeated her last word, half forcing her to speak further._

 _"And… I don't know… It hurts…" she replied and looked back at me again with a frown on her face._

 _"Hurt?" Now, I began to worry._

 _"Yes…" she nodded and snuggled down on my chest. "It hurts that… I have someone in my heart, but I can't hold him in my arms."_

 _I could feel her body shivering like this was going to be our last dance before every beautiful thing in this world disappeared._

 _"Yeah… I know it sucks," I agreed with her, and that made her let out a soft giggle again._

 _Her face was softened now, and she looked up at me with a pleased smile and continued, "But, now… I am so happy that… I have you in my arms."_

 _Well, I couldn't agree with her more than this, so did I. "I agreed… And, I am, as well, really happy to have you in mine too."_

 _We laughed heartily, locked our eyes to each other, and kept on dancing idly as the song was still playing on._

 _"Ryan, I… I…" she stuttered as if she was trying to beg for something, and I could guess what she wanted._

 _I placed my finger on her lips to shut her and cooed, "Alice, I know it is forbidden, but…"_

 _I didn't need to finish my words as we knew in our hearts what the next words would be._

 _So, I cupped her face in my hands, made her meet my gaze._

 _Then, we shut our eyes and leaned closer to one another._

 _Getting closer and closer until it was only an inch left, and our lips would be touched._

 _However, I felt something pushing me on my shoulders, stopping me from kissing her._

 _Weird… I was sure there was nothing in between me and Alice._

 _So, why I couldn't go further, her lips were there in front of me, waiting for my kiss, what could stop me!_

 _…_

 _Then, I heard a masculine voice, saying in difficulty, "Oh no, Romeo. I know I'm the most handsome fox in the world, but I think it's time to wake up… Now!"_

 _Huh? Fox?_

* * *

 **9.45 am, Setthim Waterfront Residences, Room 302**

"G-Good morning… Ryan…" Nick in casual greeted with a nervous smile as Ryan finally opened his eyes, coming back to the living world. Nick was pushing himself up away from Ryan with all of his strength while the human cupped Nick's face in his hands, pulling him closer.

Glancing to the left and right, Ryan began to realize that he was not in the party hall. It was his room, in his own bed he was, and Nick was over him, face to face as the pair of emerald green eyes met with the onyx black ones. And, his mouth was still in kissing pose and leading towards the mammal before him.

With only a small space between them, Nick demanded for the last time before his strength would be gone, and the taboo would happen, "Could you let go of me now please?"

Ryan's face blushed at the unsightly situation he was in now. "WHAT THE EFF!? Nick!" he exclaimed, springing out of his bed, also unintentionally shoving Nick away down to the floor. Then, he regretted doing that as the pain struck around his chest, causing him to collapse down on his knees and hold his chest.

A little while, Ryan looked up again at his fox friend who was rubbing his back and moaning in pain. "What are you doing in my room? How can you get into my room?" he asked.

"Duh, I have your spare key," the fox said, picking out the key from his khaki pants pocket and showing it to Ryan.

Then, the human realized, it had been three days since he had been dismissed from the hospital. However, his amnesia issue was unsolved yet and slowly cured. As his memory was not reached the Zootopia timeline, it would be difficult for him to live in this world even though how well of his survival skills he had. Also, his issue made his friends, his boss, and even the mayor worried too. So, to make everyone to breathe freely, Chief Bogo allowed Ryan to be on medical leave until his memories mostly came back and assigned at least one of his friends to be with him all the day time, or at least, having him in one of their sights.

Although it was annoying sometimes, Ryan had to overlook the nuisance as he knew it was for his safety and regaining memories. At least, he felt better to be with someone who knew him.

"And, I came to wake you up, sleepyhead." Nick stood up, dusting his pants, and continued, "Did you forget that today we have an appointment, huh? Boys' day out, remember?"

"Oh… Sorry, Nick. I overslept," Ryan replied, getting back on his feet again slowly after his pain retreated. "Why don't you wait outside and help yourself to some coffee. I'll see you in ten."

"Okey-Dokey," Nick said in a childish voice, sauntered back into the living room, and shut the door.

Standing still for a moment, in the bedroom that was messed from the recently mild catastrophe and quiet enough to hear what his fox friend doing in the living room, Ryan could not stifle his irritated snort and rubbed his bridge. Thinking back to his dream, all the feelings still lingered in his heart and began to annoy, making him frustrated. He wished he could go back to sleep to complete it, but it was too late now.

"Jeez… just one inch away… _WHY!_ " he groaned begrudgingly, then he walked to the wardrobe and began to clothe himself.

* * *

After the human had finished clothing himself and was ready for today's adventure with Nick, they set off. Nick's plan was to cheer up Ryan since he had been glum after his first piece of memories re-emerged. Last two days, Nick had shown Ryan's belongings along with explaining and letting Ryan do some recalling process. Everything seemed great as Ryan remembered all the first year of his life in Genman's house.

Later, after seeing there was no sign for Ryan to run away, Nick began to trust him and returned all his things, but except for the weapons, of course. He did not trust the human that much to give back his weapons. However, if Ryan's memory reached in Zootopia period, Nick could give the baton back as for self-protection. Now, there was no need for those self-protection things while Judy, Star, and he were babysitting for him.

After taking a journey from their apartments to someplace in Sahara Square by Zuber, they now arrived at the place that Nick used to come frequently years ago, and it was the place that he wanted Ryan to experience.

"The Mystic Springs Oasis?" the human read the engraved name in the Arabic font on the wall above the arched wooden doors. Then, he gave Nick with a questioning look and asked, "What's this place?"

"It's a _spa club_." The fox then gave him a snicker, walked to the doors, and opened it with beckoning to Ryan to follow. "C'mon, Ryan. Get inside."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" mumbling under his breath, Ryan felt suspicious about the place. But, if Nick said it was a spa club, it should be, one way or another.

Ryan stepped in and followed Nick deeper inside the dim atmosphere that had lighted candle lamps as the light source placing around the area sparsely. Then, they stopped at the front desk where the yak with an unkempt hair sitting behind and uttering an Ohm sound consistently as if he was meditating. From Ryan's point of view, the yak was shirtless except a beaded necklace, and he could not see the yak's face as his thick hair covered it, only two curved horns and its muzzle emerged.

"And, what next?" the human asked softly as to not disturb the yak and glanced at Nick.

"Hey! Yax!" Nick began loudly, destroying the peace, making the yak and human to wince from the sudden greeting.

The yak then lifted up his front messing hair and glanced down over at the fox. "Oh! Hey, Nick. I didn't see you around here for a long time."

"Yeah… nearly two years, right."

"Nuh-huh, it's been one year, five months, three weeks, and… two days."

"Wow…" Ryan uttered, surprising at the precise numbers that the yak had replied to his friend.

"Hmm? Oh, hello there." The yak waved his hoof and asked, "Who might this big fella here be?"

"This is Ryan Young, my friend. Ryan, this is Yax, the owner of this club."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Ryan stepped forward and outreached his hand.

"Me too, Ryan." Yax took his hand and shook, looking at him from top to bottom as he was studying his new guest. "Gotta says, I've never seen you or your species before. What is your kind?"

"Human."

"Ooohhh…" Yax slowly nodded, but then shook his head in the end. "Never heard of it. So, what bring you guys here?"

"We're here to get away from the chaos of the outside world," Nick answered melodramatically then gestured to Ryan. "And my friend here, he really needs some quiet place for relaxation."

"Well, you come to the right place. I'll see you two to the locker room." The yak then hopped off his seat and beckoned to his guests to follow up.

Ryan widened his eyes and was taken back by the thing in front of him. "Erm… Nick… Why is he… naked?" He pointed at the yak whom he thought he was only shirtless, but his lower wears too were nothing. Looking back to the yak again with a frown, he repeated, "Why are you _naked_?"

"Huh? Oh, for sure, we're a naturalist club!" responding with wiggling his hips unconcernedly, Yax turned and continued his way to the locker room, jabbering, "Yeah, some mammals say the naturalist life is weird, but you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals!"

"Really…?" the human mumbled, raising his brow in disbelief and looking at Nick, who in return gave a disappointed look somehow.

"Aww… No joy…" said Nick, and they began to follow the yak. "You handle the situation better than Carrots."

Giving back an unamused look, Ryan had hoped to find peace from this place, but uncomfortable was all he felt now. Thinking why Nick took him to this place actually, was it to chill out in nakedness or to see Ryan's reaction towards nudes or what? As much as he wanted to hit Nick in his head like they were in a sitcom, Ryan had to overlook again through gritted teeth. Calming himself down, thinking that violence did not make things better, he then let it slide for now.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Nick," he said. "But back in my world, I normally saw you guys _naked_ , so it made no difference to me. However, just so you know, I'm not going to go nude and swing my disco stick around the place. I don't have fur like you guys to cover my little man."

* * *

 _Tired…_

 _I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute like I was just finishing exercise or something…_

 _Also, the pain in my left_ waist _began to hurt too._

 _Placing my hand over the area, it was warm and moist, and that fluid slowly soaked my shirt._

 _Raising up my hand up so my blurry eyes could see a small fresh stain of blood._

 _Slowly_ panting _in tiredness, I was standing with my hand on my knee in the hallway that led to the helipad._

 _If I could remember correctly, I was on the top floor of the Genman building and on the run with someone from something._

 _Then, I lifted my head up as I felt a small vibration from the floor and saw none other than my boss and lover, Alice who was in her usual luxury white dress, running towards me._

 _She bent down to meet my eyes, placing her hand on my shoulder and frowning her brows in concern._

 _She spoke to me something, but I couldn't hear as my ears were ringing._

 _However, I could read her mouth, she was saying, "Ryan, what happens?"_

 _"The wound's open, but it's okay. It's just scratch. Let's continue, the helicopter is nearly there by now." I slightly shook my head with a smile to reassure her._

 _This open wound was nothing to compare with the situation that we were in now._

 _Then, the ringing in my ears was gone, and at the same time, someone yelled from behind, "HERE! THEY'RE HERE!"_

 _Turning our head to see the assailant shouting and pointing a gun at us, and yeah, it was our cue to run away, I grabbed her hand and started running again, praying that those bullets wouldn't hit one of us._

 _And, it seemed luck was on our side as the bullet didn't come near us, so we kept on running along the corridor. "Oh boy, they're coming…"_

 _Then, the sound of rotors was heard outside the building, and we looked out the window to see our helicopter hovering past us and preparing to land on the pad._

 _"Ah! Our ride is here too," I exclaimed happily._

 _"Ryan, they will get us before we reach the helo." And, she was right, with her dresses and my injury, the assailants would catch up with us anytime soon._

 _Well, time to bear the pain, I could deal with the injury later._

 _"No, they won't," I said then picked her up, holding her in bridal style, and ran as fast as I could to the helipad._

 _Kicking the door to the landing pad open, I continued dashing, ducking my head to avoid the bullets as the assailants began to shoot at us and some shot at our helicopter, making it sway away from the landing area._

 _To be surprised, the said aircraft opened its side door, revealing a group of armed men and more surprised, our head housemaid, Mariah with a gun in her hands._

 _They began to counter back, shooting at the attackers, and now, we were in the middle of the gunfight like refugees in the midst of a war zone._

 _Seeing Alice curl into a ball, shaking in fear, I held her closer to my chest, using my body as her shield if any bullet could manage to hit us._

 _Now, it was a few paces away from the helicopter, but the gap between it and the landing area was too far to jump across, and there was no time left._

 _So, the risk had to be taken, at least one of us survived, at least she was safe._

 _I used all of my strength with the heart of mine that was pumping adrenaline through my body to dash forward to the edge._

 _Flexing my knees on the iron rails as I reached the rim of the building, I sprung out with all my might, and amid the air, I pushed Alice floating to the open door of the hovering rotorcraft._

 _And, there she was, in the arms of Meriah and Anderson._

 _And, here I was, sinking down into the emptiness below._

 _Worth it… Yeah, worth it…_

 _Now, my mission was barely but successfully complete._

 _I couldn't help but smiled at them while I was falling away._

 _I had nothing to worry anymore… I could die in peace now._

 _"No!… Ryan!" cried out loud the one I loved, outreaching her hand as to grasp mine, but it was too late._

 _Our hands were too far now, our red string of fate was finally broken…_

 _"I'm sorry, Alice," I mouthed with a farewell smile even though the sound of the helicopter's rumbling rotors covered my voice._

 _All I could do now was closing my eyes and wishing for her to live on her happy life without me._

 _While letting myself swooping down to the end of mine, the sound of the wind battering my ears slowly faded, and everything went dark and silent again._

 _So, death it was, huh? Just nothing… no feeling… no pain… Just *poof* and blank._

 _Just like floating in the void…_

 _And forgot the existence of me…_

 _…_

 _But…_

 _The sensation began to rush back and crammed inside my chest with the feelings that wrung my heart._

 _All the fear I knew, slicing my fresh open._

 _All the pain I felt, eating me from the inside._

 _All the chaos I had, warring inside of my head._

 _The promise I couldn't keep, piercing through my chest._

 _It hurt… hurt and haunted my still beating muscle._

 _And, dread finally overwhelmed the entire me._

 _I couldn't conceal anymore, all of my regrets was trying to burst out of my chest, ripping me apart._

 _The tears leaked out from the corner of my eyes, wishing myself to go back to her again… to see her face… to hear her voice… to be in her warm embrace again…_

 _I opened my eyes again to see nothing but darkness…_

 _I reached out my hand only voidness I could grab…_

 _…_

 _"Alice…" was the first or last thing I could think of._

 _…_

 _"Alice," I choked out the name with the face soaked by tears._

 _…_

 _"Alice!" I shouted at the top of my lung, imploring to see her once more._

 _…_

 _Please… just one last time, "ALICE!"_

 _…_

"Ryan… Ryan! You okay?"

* * *

Waking up to see himself being terrified, Ryan quickly sat up with his breath quivering and his body shivering from the event in his dream. Covering his face with his both hands and beginning to sob, he was unable to shake off the feelings that stuck in his heart as it hurt him emotionally. All he could do was venting out all his weighty feelings through his tears.

A moment passed as the pool of emotions flushed away from his chest, Ryan lifted his head away from his hands as to see his surroundings, reminding himself where he was now. He was in a small well tended lawn that supposed to be a sunbathing zone, sitting on a medium-sized mat under the shade of a beach umbrella.

He sure had made a scene again as other mammals stared at him in concern and curiosity. "Nick… W-What happen to me?" he asked with his lip still quivering and wiped his tears.

"You're crying and moaning her name in your sleep," Nick replied, patting gently on his shoulder. "It seems you remembered something, I guess."

"Yeah…"

"Hey," Nick sounded, looking at Ryan. "I didn't want to pry, but you seem not okay… wanna talk about it?"

"No… not yet…" Ryan shook his head. "This time, it hit me really hard."

"Okay…" the fox sighed and looked at the time on his phone. "I think let's call it a day, shall we? And, tonight, we're gonna have dinner at your room."

"Then, we should go grocery shopping before heading back."

"No need… I already told Carrots and Star to buy some takeout meals on the way back."

* * *

 **5.30 pm, Setthim Waterfront Residences, Room 302**

"Well, we still have some time before girls coming back. Wanna do something to kill time? Play game? Movie?" Nick asked as he and Ryan stepped in the room.

"I don't know, Nick. I don't feel like doing anything now."

"Hey… What's a matter? You can tell me-"

"Just leave me be for the time being, will ya!?" Ryan interrupted aloud, glaring at Nick with his tired looking face. Just dealing with the feelings that frazzled his tolerance to the limit wore him out already, and he did not want anything to irk him more. But, he felt sorry immediately as he saw Nick's face, frightened and scared ― he did not do anything to deserve this treatment, and to take it out on his friend was not a thing to do.

"Sorry, Nick…" the human said in a voice that filled with his guilt. "I want to be alone to clear my head and sort my memories out. Help yourself to some snacks and drink. I'll be back…" Then, he saw himself to the door and left the fox alone in the room.

"Ryan? Jeez, what's the matter with him?"

* * *

The door closed, the body with a weary heart began to set off from where he stood. Ryan walked back along the hallway that he just passed, to the stairs that he just came up, but he did not go down. The man walked up the stairs instead. He was going up and up until he found himself in front of the door that led to the rooftop. Standing before the door, he was pondering about his low-rise apartment's policies, whether it forbade residents to access the terrace or not.

As there was no prohibition sign, it was clearly that he could access to the rooftop without worry. But, there was nothing to see, except for a large old water tank that had more rust than clear metal, standing on the other side, and a few patches of moss growing on the rough concrete floor sporadically. Letting out a short snort, at least this place was tranquil enough for him to calm his unsettling feelings.

The atmosphere seemed lonely after he had settled himself down beside the water tank. Even though the time was just early in the evening, the sky somehow seemed darker than it should as if it was already seven in the evening. The weather itself was getting chilly along with the soft breeze blowing through his body. All of these made no good to him. However, he ignored it.

Glancing at the view below, in this part of the Savanna Center where it claimed to have the lowest population density, there was a lot of mammals on the street, though. Maybe, the weather was good for a walk, or they were on the way to have dinner with their families or their significant ones. He could see all the mammals down there on the sidewalk were expressing their feelings and actions differently. Some walked fast while some sauntered. Some were happy while some were sad.

Overall it was a lively evening here, but his face showed exhaustion instead. The light in his eyes was slowly overwhelmed by sorrows and regrets, cursed by this afternoon's nightmare or his painful piece of memories. With the quiet environment, it seemed to make him jog his return memories, reminding all the thing he had done in his old world. All the good memories he and Alice had shared as one were forming and placing into his mental photo album.

And then, the tears again escaped out from his eyes. All the feelings were slowly eating him as he mentally saw his good old days. After he had begun his service for Alice, he had not left her side. All the good and bad things they had been through together, he did not even dare to leave her. But, their fates had been set and could not be undone. So, he had to endure, praying her a wish that never be heard until he could let it go.

As he had let himself drowning into the deepest part of his heart, Ryan finally dragged himself back to the present along with raising his hand to wipe tears softly. Noticing that he had let his mind and emotions carried away for some time as the twilight sky now turned completely into the starry night, he felt a bit better now.

 _So, this is heartache, huh…_ He thought with eyes closed, placing hands behind his head and leaning his back against the rusty water tank.

Then, the door got slightly ajar, making a soft creak. "Ryan, you there?" sounded the black panther who peeked her head out, then she pushed it open and slowly crawled the way around until she saw Ryan. "T-There you are."

"You're trembling… What's wrong?" asked Ryan, staring at her with a confused look. "Do you have acrophobia?"

"Y-Yeah… let's get back to your room." Star stopped crawling as she reached him and sat on her knees. "The food is here, and everyone is waiting for you in your room."

"Really?" he replied, tilting his head to the side to see two ears peeking out of the doorframe, one was Nick's while another was Judy's, of course.

He could not help but faintly smiled. He knew his friends was worried about him, but he did not want to go back to his room yet. "Go ahead, don't wait for me. I don't feel hungry yet, and my problem is still unresolved. I'll be back when I'm feeling better, okay?"

"Aww…" she sounded, her voice was not shaking anymore as her attention was on her partner now. "Talk to me. What's eatin ya, Mr. Grumps?" she asked with her playful tone.

He turned his head to see Star who gave a cheerful gaze at him. "Why can't I be cheery self like you, huh?" he chuckled with a tired smile. Then, he turned away. "Nothing to worry… It's just I sorted my memories, and the bad one just hit me hard."

"Ohh…" she uttered then moved closer to him, laying her back against his side. "So, what do you have in your head now?"

He looked at Star over his shoulder. "If I remember correctly from what you guys said, I already told you about the story before I came to Zootopia, right?"

"Right," she answered promptly, "but I don't mind to listen to it twice, though. Just think it as the process to help you remembering some small details you might forget. Also, it makes you feel better when you speak out the bothering things in your chest."

"Yeah…" he sighed and paused for seconds.

"Okay," Ryan then began as loud as audible for those two eavesdropping friends, "let's start it when I fell off the building after I had saved Alice."

With a smile slowly came back on his face again during the storytelling, Ryan kept on telling his tale along with some little acting that made his listener smile and laugh. As for Star, she could not help but gave him a bright smile back while listening to his story. And before his return remembrance could reach at its end, he paused and gazed up at the night sky, breathing in the fresh air and letting out a soft sigh.

He reached out his hand skyward with yearning flaring on his face. "When I realized that was impossible to go back, I sat down on a branch in that tree, letting my mind wander, thinking how much I hurt her. Until Nick and Judy came to find me, they gave back the box that Alice had given to me as an anniversary gift. I must forget to take, or I just dropped somewhere, but thanks to them for bringing back to me. Then, they soothed me and told me that as to redeem my sin, I have to do something to make her proud of or grant her wish…" His voice then trailed off with his eyes wide open like he figured out something.

"Her wish?" Star repeated.

…

… _I wish everyone in the world be happy…_

…

"Yes!" he exclaimed happily, looking at her with a grin. "I remembered it. Her wish was the reason I become a police officer… To make the world a better place for her."

Star could not help but laughed at his jubilation and gave him a sweet smile in return. Then, she too had something popped up in her head. Jogging back in her memory about three days ago, she remembered that she had one duty assigned by Nick― to give this thing back when the time was right. And now, it was that time.

"Hey, I have something to return to you." Star picked out a small black velvet bag and handed to Ryan. "Here…"

After he had taken it, his jaw dropped as he saw inside the container. "My necklace…" he gasped in surprise, lifting up a sterling silver chain necklace with an oval cushion-cut aquamarine pendant crafted in the white gold frame.

He could not take his eyes off it as this ocean blue cameo reflected the pale shimmer of moonlight. It was beautifully indescribable, and all of his sadness disappeared as if it was a key to lift his curse. Now, the hollowness inside his heart was filled with the feeling that he had longed for all day: happiness. And, the tears of joy began to overflow from his eyes.

"Nick wanted me to give it back when the time is right. And, I think it's now- Oh!" She winced as she noticed his arms wrapped around her and brought her into his tight hug.

"Thank you," was all he could say softly into her ear.

"You're wel- welcome…" she replied shyly, hugging him back.

"Aww… Look at them, Nick. Aren't they adorable together?" Judy teased as they decided to come out of their hiding, making Ryan and Star jump away from each other.

He wiped his tears. "Oh… shut up…" Ryan playfully groaned in return with a fake unpleasant look, but he never forgot to give them a smile later.

"Hey, Carrots," said Nick, looking at his bunny and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Why don't we have our dinner under the moonlight, huh? It could be romantic for someone here."

"Good idea."

* * *

 **'Heartache.'**

10%


	35. Chapter 30 - Lost

**CHAPTER 30**

* * *

 _…Just for entering the park…_

 _…You guys better pay me back…_

 _…After all this time?…_

 _…I wished you were here with me… Alice…_

 _…I thought we could be friends…_

* * *

 **One week later, Bacillus Industries, Downtown**

Lately, every time he slept, Ryan always had a dream, but not just an ordinary dream like others. It rather was a memory that he had lost and was coming back to him piece by piece. It seemed like sleeping was a trigger for recovering, and when he closed his eyes, it began to replay inside his brain, seemingly forcing him to revise all the things he had done. And, the replay would not be stopped until something or someone made him awake.

"Wakey wakey… Ryan," said the jaguar in a dark red button up shirt and black trousers, poking Ryan's cheek with his finger.

Letting out a soft groan in response, Ryan in white exam gown slowly sat up on the side of the white platform where he had been told to lay down some moment before. Rubbing his eyes and squinting to adjust the brightness of the room, he then looked around and back to the jaguar before him. He began to realize that he was in the laboratory of Bacillus Industries' headquarter.

And from where he sat, he noticed that he was in the middle of the room. To his behind, there were several laboratory machines lined the wall, while a modern working desk with a slim monitor, keyboard, mouse, printer, and other small office supplies atop was to his front. To the left, there was a long table with a lot of little science-related tools and equipment on top. And, the glass doors as for accessing this lab was to the right.

From the floor to ceiling, the thing amazed the human was whiteness of the lab. He could say that this twenty by twenty feet lab and every equipment here were mainly white-colored. Adding with the cleanness, tidiness, and well-organized of the area, this lab was sure an ideal playground for every scientist.

"Welcome back to the living world," Edgar said with a cheery voice that was no doubt where Star had this cheerful attitude from.

"Hey, Edgar…" Ryan greeted back with a sleepy face, covering his mouth as he was yawning. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

"Yes, Mr. Young. You fell asleep while we're doing a test on you," Merria answered, walking around the platform and back to her desk after she had finished setting something in one of those machines.

"How you feeling, big fella? Feel any pain?" Edgar asked.

"If you consider inserting the needle into my blood vessel for getting some sample pain, I would say yes. But, no, I felt nothing," Ryan replied, sliding himself off the platform.

"Oh! Thank you," the human quickly thanked as Edgar handed him a bag of his clothes and belongings.

Then, Ryan walked to the corner of the lab where there was a portable changing room. As he stepped in, he slid the curtain closed and began to change back to his casual attire. While he was dressing up, he started to ask about today's exam, "So, let me ask you again, what do you need my blood for, and what was today's tests all about? I didn't lay on that table for just sleeping, right?"

"We need your blood sample for testing the compatibility of medical products and other significant blood-related treatments," Merria answered loudly from her working desk. "And, that table is our newest MRI scanner. While you were lying on it and fell asleep, this machine used high magnetic fields, radio waves, and field gradients to generate images of the inside of your body. Don't worry, they didn't harm your body."

"Uh-huh," he sounded, walking out of the changing room as he now dressed in a gray polo shirt, jeans, and his usual leather shoes. He placed a folded white robe on the nearby table then strolled to Merria's desk.

"As you were a good sleeper and didn't move a bit," the otter said, tucking a stack of papers that were freshly printed out from the printer. "We got good images of your neural system, cardiovascular system, musculoskeletal system, liver and gastrointestinal system, and much more." Then, she passed them to Ryan and continued, "Here, take a look…"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ryan replied, waving off. "They would be just images to me. I can't understand what they're trying to interpret."

"Well…" Edgar stepped in, looked at his colleague, and said, "why don't you show him what his brain doing while he's sleeping, huh?"

"Okay…" Merria then began to find the document in the stack and handed it to Ryan again. "Ah… here, take a look."

In the paper, there were five rows of pictures of his brain in segmentation. In each picture, there was some small yellowish-orange area in the multi shades of a gray area that was portrayed as his brain. "This is a set of photos of your brain activity," she began to explain. "It measured by detecting changes associated with blood flow."

Merria pointed her finger at the top two row, "You can see these first two rows of pictures indicating that you were drowsy as the brain activity seemed to get lower and lower." As she said, the bright orange area was getting smaller and smaller in each photo.

Then, in the third row, there were only one or two tiny orange dots in those pictures. "Next row is when you were in sleeping state. See, there is almost no activity in your brain at all."

"Uh-huh," Ryan nodded in understanding, then he looked down to the last row and saw there was much more yellow area than the first two row. Ryan frowned a little bit and questioned back, "but why the last row show there was a lot of activity inside my head? Is that while I was awake?"

"No," she replied. "I turned off the machine before Edgar woke you up. These were when you were dreaming."

"Oh, cool!" Ryan amazed. "It knew that I had a dream."

"Actually, we could guess that without using this scanner," the otter said and took back the paper.

"How?"

"We saw your eye movement under those eyelids," she simply answered, "so we assumed that you were in Rapid Eye Movement or REM stage. It's one of the five stages of sleep which your brain and other body systems are active, but your muscles are relaxed or paralyzed. So, it could also be called paradoxical sleep, and dreams most likely occur because of that activities."

"Oh, I see…" Ryan nodded, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"And, you have quite a big brain too," she added with a smile.

"Thanks." The human chuckled and looked up at Edgar again then Merria. "Is there anything else you need to test on me?"

Merria shook her head. "That would be all for today, Mr. Young. Thank you for coming even though you still has amnesia issue." Then, she reached her paw towards Ryan.

"No problem, ma'am." Ryan took her paw and shook. "At least, it's better than staying in my apartment and doing nothing. I would be bored to death if I still remained in that room any longer."

"Okay," she chuckled. "Our next appointment is same day, next week. See you then."

"You know the way out, don't you?" said the jaguar, waving his paw at Ryan who was about to walk out the lab.

"Yep, see you two next week." Ryan opened the door and bade goodbye to them, "Goodbye, Ms. Rose, Edgar."

As the door shut and Ryan was out of their sights as he had turned the corner of the hallway, Merria set down the stack of Ryan's data files on her desk and looked inquiringly at her colleague. "You know, you don't have any business down here," she said with her paws on her hips. "Are you skipping your work or wanting to observe on him?"

Glancing back at her, the jaguar let out a short snort and shrugged. "Well, I want to know more about him _anatomically_."

"Then, you should ask your daughter instead," Merria quickly replied, walking back to her seat. "You won't know anything about him here, except for his biological report."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edgar gazed down at her with the look of disapproval, then he shook his head. "At least, I knew that our investing on that machine is worth. Otherwise, our investors would berate us to death."

She gave him a soft laugh and answered, "Don't worry about it, I knew what I was requesting for."

Then, something came up into her mind. "Oh, and there is a new machine that interests my lab assistants and me. I'll send a petition to you after lunch. I hope you could plead our investors to fund that for us."

"Oh no… Not again."

Meanwhile, as Ryan was on the way back to the lobby where his friend was waiting for him, he could not help but notice that the interior of this build was mostly surfaced by polished gray granite slabs and tiles, except for the plain white ceiling. And along the hallway, there were several pictures about the Bacillus Industries' history on the wall, hanging at even intervals. They were arranged accordingly by year of the picture as to show guests the background of the company.

As he was ambling and learning some company's history from the images, Ryan finally reached the reception area. This area now was full of mammals which were on the way to have lunch as the clock on the wall said it was midday already. It was beginning labyrinthine as the place was getting more crowded. He had to find his friend quick.

He ran through the crowd across the hall, to the particular couch where his friend should wait. But, she was nowhere to be found. _Maybe, she goes to the restroom or takes a short walk for stretching her legs_ , Ryan thought.

"Stop it right there, human," said a familiar voice in a mockingly stern tone, making Ryan wince a bit. "Put your paws… I mean, hands behind your head and turn around _slowly_."

The human smiled as he knew whose voice belonged to and obliged. He put his hands behind his head, turned around towards the voice, and said with a false nervous look, "Oh! Officer Hopps? What did I do wrong this time?"

"Keeping me waiting for you," Judy said, placing her paws on her hips. "It's noon already, and I'm hungry."

"Aww… I'm so sorry, my fellow officer," Ryan replied with a sheepish smile. Then, they shared a laugh. "Alright, where to go then? Peponi Café again or somewhere else?" he asked.

"Peponi Café, of course," she quickly answered and began to walk to her cruiser outside the building. "I already told Nick and Star to meet us and have lunch over there."

"Uh-huh," he nodded and followed her. "It seems you guys really like that place, don't you?"

"Well, it's our usual spot, and the foods and coffee are great," Judy answered, opening the door and jumping into the driver seat.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more with that," Ryan said as he opened the passenger door and got in the car. Then, the doors closed, the police cruiser came alive as Judy turned the key, and now, they were ready to journey back to Savanna Central.

* * *

 **12.15 pm, Peponi Café**

From there to the café, it surprisingly took only fifteen minutes to arrive despite the traffic during lunch hour. Now, the rabbit who was behind the wheel was finding a space for parking. And, there was a spot next to another police cruiser that was for Nick and Star. Without hesitation, Judy pulled over her car at the place. Then, both Ryan and Judy rushed out the car and hurried to the café.

As they knew their friends was already here, the human and rabbit quickly made their way to the counter to order their meals and walked to their usual table where now was half occupied by their friends. Judy hopped onto the seat next to her partner and began a light banter with him.

"How was your first day at my dad company, Ryan?" asked the black panther who sat across Nick, giving Ryan a smile and patting on the available seat next to her.

"Nah… Nothing much," Ryan replied with a shrug and sat down next to her. "They just wanted a sample of my blood for compatibility testing and put me on their newest MRI scanner for imaging inside of my body."

"Did the scanning take you long?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." Ryan shrugged again. "Maybe, because I fell asleep during the scanning-"

"So, it's entirely your fault for making us late," Judy interjected, glaring at the human.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sowwy…" Ryan mumbled childishly, slightly raising his hands in surrender. "Couldn't help, I had memory to catch during that."

"Oh, great!" the rabbit exclaimed with a smile, seeming to forget her anger as he changed the topic. "What was it this time?"

Now, everyone eyed him attentively, and before he could speak out, Ryan quickly snapped his mouth shut. His eyes dilated as he remembered it was when he had been stalking Nick and Judy during their first date. "Erm… Nothing much really…" he stuttered, scratching the base of his neck. "It was during after Nick and I got attacked by the random mammal in the mask."

"What were you really doing at that time?" Nick urged with a smug smile as if he knew something, and everyone gave the human their attention more.

"Like I said, nothing much," Ryan still kept avoiding. "Walked around the park, took interesting pictures and acted naturally while the mayor's crews filming me."

"I would add 'stalked us' too," Judy added, giggling as she saw his face fell.

"What!?" Ryan quickly replied in a high-pitched voice, failing to keep his face straight. "I didn't stalk you."

"Really…?" the fox and rabbit said simultaneously, looking at Ryan with the look that stated that they nailed him.

Looking at Nick then Judy and back at Nick, the human realized he could not get away this time. "Oh, alright…" he admitted. "Yeah, I wanted to know my recommendation of the place would help Nick or not, so I just followed my work then. And, how did you know about that?"

Nick answered, "Didn't think that we would watch your show on the other day, huh? We could figure out by the date and time and the background you were in."

Then, Ryan understood, nodding. During that time, he had had no personal time at all due to the agreement between him and the mayor. He had been followed and recorded by the mayor's film crews every day. And, on that day, he had gone there as to _observe_ his friends, and of course, they still followed him. However, the good thing was he had threatened them not to film his friends.

"And, you didn't mad at me, right?" he asked with a sheepish smile, eyeing at Nick and Judy.

"No…" Nick shook his head; however, his signature smirk slowly displayed on his features like there was a malicious plan in his head. "But, you can expect us to do this to you one day," the fox said plainly, looking at Ryan.

"Oh…" Then, a daring smile slowly crossed his face as Ryan felt it was somewhat a challenge. "Well, I'm looking forward to it then," he dared, propping his elbows on the table with finger-tenting. And, two boys glared at each other and began to exchange their evil chuckles as it seemed they were threatening one another until the waitress arrived at their table and served their meals.

* * *

 **1.30 pm, Setthim Waterfront Residences**

After having lunch with his gang, it was time for them to go back to their work, except for Ryan who was still on medical leave. He had to go back to his apartment and stayed there as Bogo still did not allow him to go anywhere unless his friend accompanied him. Staying in his room lately began making him go nuts since there was nothing for him to do. He had already done everything for his room, cleaning, tidying, rearranging his furniture, etc. He felt so bored and unproductive that he could renovate his room to chase away his boredom if the owner of the building allowed him.

Now, as he was on the way back to his apartment, gazing out the passenger window with his chin resting on his palm, pondering about what he could do to not get him bored to death, Judy slowed her car and pulled over to the curb in front of their apartment building. "Here's our stop," said the rabbit, looking at her friend who just came back from his momentary abstraction.

"Thanks for the ride, Judy," Ryan smiled thankfully, opened the passenger door, and got out the cruiser.

"No prob… And, stay indoor, alright?" she cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he replied, looking back at her. "Until the assailants are caught, I can't go anywhere without one of you by my side." And, that earned him a small giggle from Judy.

Judy knew that he had been told this almost a hundred times, to stay indoor, not going out without them, and such. It could not help as she and her friends still worried him, even if his memory was nearly halfway recovered, and they did not have to babysit him anymore. However, he was neither a child nor a teenager, he was an adult with many talents, maybe. So, he would not be appreciated if they still importuned him. "If you want anything, just call us, okay? And, we'll deliver it to you after work," she said.

"Uh-huh, thanks," he nodded.

"Gotta go now, see ya later."

Then, Ryan closed the door, waving his hand at her as she began to pull away from the curb. As the cruiser was getting far away as the time passed by, the human went to the front door of his apartment building. Opening it and sauntering inside, he walked to his mailbox only to see that there was a pile of letters inside. He unlocked his mailbox, opened, and took them out. Taking a quick look at them, he then closed the box and walked up the stairs.

As he reached his room, he went straight to his couch in the living room, dropping himself down onto it and looking at his letters again one by one. Mostly, they were spam mails, advertising about the products and services that were seemingly useless. And, some were bills which were not due yet, so he could skip them. But, the last one was suspicious.

"Hmm? What is this? No sender…" Ryan looked closely and around the plain envelope, tossing the other letters onto the coffee table before him.

He got up and walked to his bedroom to find some knife or other sharp things to cut it open. He stopped at his desk inside the room, opening the drawer and picking up a tiny scissor which his fingers could barely fit in the holes. Snipping the edge of the envelope, the human slid out the folded paper inside. "What's inside? Letter?"

Unfolding it, the first words in the note were: _'We know…'_ in a bold at the middle top of the paper.

 _Wow, interesting…_ Ryan thought. _Sounds like a mysterious note from an organization of highly trained assassins._

Then, he continued reading it, _'We know your past. We know that you came from another realm…'_

 _Isn't that obvious…_ Frowning began to appear on his face, he thought most mammals should be aware a lot about him right now as he had given away his most of privacy for some time. However, he still continued.

 _'… But, you didn't come here willingly. You just got dragged into this world by unknown. You felt hurt and insecure, but you overcame later and chose to live in this world. But, you didn't know the truth behind all of this. Do you want to know why? Why it has to be here? Why it has to be you? Why you didn't die from the fall but ended up here?…'_

 _Oh… they know something, eh?_ He mused sarcastically, but somehow, it interested him.

 _'… From our long time research and some experiments in secrecy to the world, we have the answers to your questions, and moreover, we theoretically found the way to send you back to your old world. Therefore, we would like to meet you privately today at 4.00 pm, Joann's Diner on Troop Street. And, please be aware that if you can't make it, we afraid that our next meeting won't be rescheduled to anytime soon or might never happen again. It's because we have to keep our anonymity and research from outside world, especially government. For more reasons, we gladly answer you if you could meet us today. In the end, to have our help, you must come alone, no police or associate at all.'_

 _Huh… how could I believe it won't be crap?_ He huffed and was about to trash it away, but there was a short note at the bottom.

 _'PS. In case you don't believe us, Alicia Himmel Genman was your master and lover, and something was happening to her.'_ Now, it got his attention. He walked back to the living room without eyeing out the letter and slowly sat on the couch.

First thing in his head was how did the sender know the full name of his ex? If he remembered correctly, he had not told this name to anyone else except Nick, Judy, Clawhauser, and Star only once and unintentionally. For anyone to know this, they must really know something. Second, _'something was happening to her'_ made his brain pounding with many questions regarding her. What was going on to her? Was she okay? Was it good or bad? He listed the questions in his head.

Tossing the note to the small pile of the letters atop of the coffee table, he mused on the content of the letter, whether to go or not. Weighing the reasons, this note could be another scam or just a prank from his haters who probably had the ability to get such deep information about him. Or, was it his friend prank? But again, he was confident that the name of his ex was not easy to acquire since he kept it secret, only slipping out once to his close friends. Also, the main reason to go was the last sentence that kept on running in his head.

Leading his back against the seat, tilting his head backward, he was pondering with his eyes staring up at the ceiling. Letting the time passed by, inside his head, there was a debate as to whether he should go and find out or not. Then, for some time later, he finally made up his decision.

"4 pm, right?" It seemed he chose to find out, then he began to make a reservation for Zuber to pick him up.

* * *

 **4.00 pm, Joann's Diner, Troop Street**

"Thanks," said Ryan, paying the fare and getting out of the car as he now reached the destination, Joann's Diner. A rather small restaurant that seemed nearly deserted inside, it was more likely a place for doing unlawful purposes than for having a meal. However, according to the letter as the sender would like to keep identity secret, this place was suitable for their private meeting as it was not attracted other citizen and police.

Before he went inside the diner, he put his hands inside his pockets as to check his belongings, wallet, phone, key, and his collapsible baton, which he had retrieved back from Nick after his memory in Zootopia was partially recovered. Now, he could feel safer as he did not leave his self-protecting thing at home.

Letting out a sigh and straightening himself up with his face showing seriousness, he paced forward to the diner doors. Reaching out his hand as to grab the doorknob, but he was interrupted by the deep male voice from his side, saying, "Hello, Mr. Ryan Young."

Ryan winced a bit and turned to the source of the voice. He saw a smaller canine in a long black coat, looking familiar to him, flashing a fanged smile at him. The golden jackal then took another step closer to him, his smile slowly turning into a sinister grin as if he had a malicious intention.

"You come on time."

* * *

 **'Lost.'**

29%


	36. Chapter 31 - Toll to Retake

**CHAPTER 31**

* * *

 **5.00 pm, Setthim Riverfront Residences**

 _302…_ Star mumbled under her breath, standing in front of Ryan's room with one paw holding a bag of their takeout.

The black panther had been standing outside just a minute ago, pondering what she should do? It was not that she did not come to his room at all and not that she had not been alone with him before. But, this time was not the same as the past. She was not in this kind of situation before, being alone with her partner in his very own apartment, in his territory, feeling like a lost lamb walking into the wolf den. She could not help but think about what would happen between them, although she knew her partner was a decent man and not going to do anything unmeet to her.

Thinking back to the earlier hour before coming here, she wanted to ask her two senior officers, why? Why they had to do this to her? Why they ditched her this time by working overtime? It was a question that she pretty much wanted to hear the answer. As she kept assuming the reasons that they would probably reply, her brain began to tease her, creating images of she and her partner doing disgraceful things in the bed.

Then, a cold chill crept up her spine just thinking about them, raising her paws to cover her face as she felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

 _Okay, calm down, big girl…_ Star thought, trying to recollect herself. _I'm here to deliver his food and have a quick dinner with him. After that, I'll go back home… That's all. Nothing more, nothing less…_

Letting out a soft sigh and lowering her paws, she picked out a spare key to Ryan apartment and inserted into the keyhole. _Alright, here I go_ , she made a final thought then turned the key.

"Here I come, Ryan!" Star exclaimed cheerfully, entering the room, and closed the door. Then, she made a beeline to the kitchen without checking anything and set down their takeout on the counter.

As she began to prepare dishes for dinner, Star spoke up, "You aren't gonna believe this. Nick and Judy chose to work overtime today and left me to come to see you alone. I don't know what they're thinking, but whatever."

She placed their prepared foods on the dining table. "I brought you food, you can guess what I bought for you… Paradise's Sandwich from Peponi Café, your favorite. Yahhh… Let's have it while it's still warm…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that there was no response from her partner since she had arrived here.

"Ryan? You home?" she questioned, walking to the living room then Ryan's bedroom.

"Ryan?" Star uttered, peeking her head inside, but no sign of Ryan. Now, she began anxious and confused, thinking where he could go and why. Even he was well aware that he was still in danger, he still disobeyed Chief's command and brought everyone trouble. She scurried back to the living room again, mumbling, "Jeez… Where is he?"

"Where could he go…" Then, she saw a pile of letters on the coffee table, and one was already opened. "What's this?" Star picked it up and began to look into it. As she read, she could feel her face was slowly chilled until she could not feel any warmth left on her face after she had finished it.

"Oh boy…" Star folded the note, put it in her pocket, then dashed out the room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Precinct 1**

The famous police duo had volunteered for the overloaded paperwork which actually to hide their real intention. Both Nick and Judy just wanted Ryan and Star to develop their relationship and have some alone time. Also, it had a side benefit as themselves could have more free time on a later day. And, while the two were doing paperwork in their respective cubicles diligently, it seemed like Judy began to feel sorry for making her friend go alone.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let Star go alone, Slick," Judy mumbled as audible as she wanted her fox partner to hear.

"Hey, wasn't that your idea to work overtime?" Nick sounded, craning his head over the panel to look at her. "And, due to our beloved boss' order, our poor human can't go anywhere without us. Even to buy food for himself, he has to order from his apartment, or we have to deliver it to him."

Then, the fox rose from his seat and walked into her cubicle. Resting his paw on her desk while another on his hip and leaning towards her, he continued telling her with a mischievous smirk, "Since our rookie is free tonight, isn't it a good chance for her to go and buy him a meal, huh? After that, what they're gonna do next it's up to them."

With that, her mind began to image what would happen afterward, mostly about naughty things, and her face started warming up by that thought. She glared at Nick who was giving her a smile that he knew what she was thinking in return.

"Go back to work… pervert…" Judy pushed his smugly smiley face away and eyed back on her unfinished paperwork again. However, her iCarrot phone chimed, playing 'Try Everything' ringtone, and showed a caller's face. "And speaking of which, our rookie calls us."

Nick's face showed excited somehow, reached his paw to her, and said, "Ohh, gimme, gimme…"

Judy rolled her eyes at the childish act of her fox and handed her phone to him.

And without hesitation, Nick quickly took and answered the call, "Hello, Star! How your dinner with Ryan, huh?"

 _"No, not good…"_ Star replied in a panicked voice. _"Nick, we have a big problem now… A very, very big one…"_

With the fear filling in her voice, his smile slowly disappeared. "What might it be, rookie?"

She answered, _"Ryan, he's gone."_ And that, his face dropped suddenly.

 _"He's not in his room, and I already called him several times, but no answered,"_ she continued, and the sound of background from her end blared. It was like a revving engine noise, and Nick could surmise that she was on the way out. _"Right now, I'm heading to Joann's Diner, and I want you guys to meet me there quick."_

"Why there?" Nick asked with his face now showing seriousness, catching Judy's attention as she began to lean her ear closer to the phone.

 _"'Cause I found a note in his room saying that there was a private meeting with him there. And, I don't think it was just a normal meeting… it might be a trap, and it might be those ASS guys trying to capture him again."_

"Oh… my… goodness…" Nick gasped. "Okay, Star. We'll see you there. If you find anything there, call us."

 _"Roger. *Beep*"_ The call ended.

"Carrots," he said, turning to her, "we gotta go now. Ryan is in-"

"I know…" Judy interrupted, hopped off her seat, and dashed to the door. "I heard it all. We'd better be quick, or Chief Bogo will pull our ears out."

As she opened to door to the hallway outside, Judy unnoticably bumped into something or someone and fell onto her tail. Before she could know what she ran into, a deep masculine voice said first, "And, I'm gonna pull your tails out too if you two don't tell me why I have to pull your ears."

Her eyes still looked at the floor yet widened as she noticed that voice. But to be sure, she looked back at her partner who was now standing shocked with his shoulders sagging and his face showing absolute fear. Then, there was no need to guess anymore. She gulped once, turning her face back upward to see her boss standing with his arms crossing.

"Oh hey… Chief!" the rabbit greeted with a sheepish smile, quickly standing up. "I didn't see you coming. How can we help you, sir?"

"ANSWER. MY. QUESTION.," Chief Bogo plainly said in a gruff tone that made them jump.

"Okay, boss…" Nick then cleared his throat, trying to stay calm and make the situation better. "You see… our human friend went out of his room and-" He could not choke out any further as he saw Chief Bogo's face enraged and was about to explode in anger. He gulped once and prepared to accept his fate.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" was bursting out from the cape buffalo, so long and loudly that every mammal inside this precinct turned all their attention to the sound.

Downstairs, in the reception area, Clawhauser was climbing up back to his chair again after falling off his seat by the sudden roar of his boss. Looking around the area with his fur standing on end, he gazed back at his feline colleague in front, Fangmeyer, whose expression was not much different from him.

"I think it's about Zootopian's favorite human again," said Clawhauser.

Fangmeyer nodded and simply replied, "You bet…"

* * *

 **6.00 pm, Joann's Diner, Troop Street**

Star had arrived at the scene for some time. She now was walking around the area as to find some evidence and clues. But, there was nothing suspicious, except for some traces on the ground and the wall inside the alley next to the diner. They seemed like a fighting strain, and they were still fresh. She could assume that someone had a fight in here, and if the time was right, it might be a fight between Ryan and unknown mammal. Then, she walked further into the alley only to see a dead end.

Star shook her head and let out a sigh, trying to think positive that Ryan might not get captured and run away. To see if her thought was right, she picked out her phone and dialed his number again. Hearing a waiting tone once, then a muffled sound of ringtone chimed somewhere around here. Turning her head to the direction of the sound, she found a dumpster nearby the back door of the diner.

"Damn…" she groaned, canceled the call, and headed to that dumpster. Opening it and craning her head over, she found large amounts of leftover food, garbage, and Ryan's cell phone, which fortunately was on very top. She picked it up with only her forefinger and thumb as if it was a disgusting thing and dropped it in an evidence bag that she happened to had it along.

Then, her ears twitched as she heard a loud screech of brakes outside the alley. The black panther quickly made her way out to the street and saw not only one but three police cars parking at the curb, which was over her expectation.

"What took you guys so long?" she complained, walking towards one of the cars.

"Why do you bring other…" the black panther still kept on complaining until she saw none other than her boss getting out from the cruiser. "Chief Bogo!"

"Panthera, can you briefly explain to me what happened?" asked Chief Bogo.

"Y-Yes, sir!" she stammered along with saluting him.

A moment later as she finished telling all about the happening from the beginning till now, the chief could not help but let out a long tired groan and massage his temples. Then, he looked up, gazing around the area until he found a street camera across the diner at an angle, aiming towards the alley. Chief went to his cruiser to pick out a 10-inch tablet and turned its on. This device was made and developed by Mayor's tech expert as to assist the officer on duty. Using direct and secure connection to the police server, it was very useful while in the field or patrolling.

As the screen brightened up and began to booted up its system, it required two biometric verification of its user which were Chief's face and voice. Chief then rose it up to let the camera processing his face, and after the first check had passed, he started saying his rank and name respectively as the last confirmation.

The screen showed a green 'Permission Granted' and revealed all the police assisting software. He clicked on the surveillance camera system and began to find the record of that street camera. Entering the period of time and date, the server then streamed the recorded video to his tablet.

The video showed that Ryan had arrived at this diner 4.00 pm. He was standing for a second there in front of the door before going for it. But later, there was a canine in long black coat, walking towards his left, making Ryan startle a bit. Then, the human and canine began to have a little talking. It seemed Ryan got frustrated later, throwing his hands in the air, and he turned away from that canine then walked away.

The canine seemed annoyed too and dashed towards him, jumping up and delivering a powerful kick to Ryan's side, sending him into the alley. That canine then threw off his long coat revealing his true identity which was the golden jackal named 'Nabhan.' Now as Ryan was out of the camera, Nabhan's mouth was moving as he was talking to the human inside the blind spot. After that, he picked out a machete and slowly stepped forward then ran into the alley.

The viewers now were shocked. All of them could not believe that the assailant had pushed this far to capture Ryan. As the video was not yet showing anything or anyone coming out the alley, Nick, Judy, and Star could only pray and hoped for Ryan to come out. But, nothing happened. So, Chief decided to fast-forward the video until a black van with blacked-out windows pulled over in front of the alleyway.

A large stag appeared out of the van and sauntered into the alley. This stag was 'Uthman' for sure as he was the only exotic deer in Zootopia right now. After he had walked into the alley without any concern, he later came out of the alley with unconscious Ryan lying on his shoulder, followed by Nabhan who seemed tired from the fight. They got in the van, and before it pulled off, Uthman craned his head out of the side door, looked at the camera, and waved his hoof at it.

After that, Chief Bogo began to track the van by switching the camera. He kept on following it until the last sighting was at the Animalia International Airport.

"It's really those ASS guys," Star mumbled, her eyes still looking at the screen.

"ASS?" asked Chief Bogo, arching one brow and looking at her.

"Sorry, sir. I mean Aandhi Special Service," she quickly corrected. "I remembered that stag from that night. Now, they got Ryan. We need to stop them."

"Delgato!" the chief shouted at the lion officer who now was busying with his phone. "Call the airport authority, ask them about the flight to Aandhi, especially the private jet, and stop it."

"Done, sir," the lion replied promptly. "There is one private jet, but we're too late. It already took off, sir."

"Damn it! Mayor's not gonna be happy to hear this…" Then, Chief turned facing two smaller officers and a new one and asked, "Wilde, Hopps, Panthera, why this happen?"

They looked at each other as if they also had no clue, but Star actually had one. She took a step forward towards her boss and handed him a mysterious note from Ryan's apartment. "Here, sir."

Chief Bogo took it and put his reading glasses on. He began to read it thoroughly. His eyes slowly dilated as he started to understand the reason. "Hmm… they're smart," he accepted. "They know how to lure him out."

"What should we do next, sir?" Judy asked.

"Get back to the precinct…" the chief replied, passing the note back to Star. "We need to plan out how to rescue him from their self-willed Sultan."

A moment later, all of them arrived back at the precinct and were in the briefing room. They began the discussion about how to save Ryan and created plans and other alternative methods as many as possible. However, whenever they thought about the implementation of each plan, all of them led to conflict between Aandhi and Animalia. Even the mildest one still triggered a war due to that Ryan was in Sultan's possession.

"Sir… neither of these options is gonna rescue him without risking international conflict," Nick began. "To tell the truth, sir, some of them could lead us to war."

"Then, Wilde…" Chief sighed tiredly, "please do tell us if you have any better way to save him."

Nick rose his finger up and said, "I think I have one, sir, and you might not like it." And, that earned everyone's attention as they eyed at him.

"Why's that?" asked Chief Bogo.

"Because we need to find someone who had relation with Sultan."

"You mean _her_?" Judy questioned him, and the only reply back was his single nod.

* * *

 **Next Morning, Somewhere in Tundratown**

Using his connections, hustling skill, and police resource to gather all the information about a certain mammal, Nick finally found out and pinpointed the location of his target. After the first fall of the Cerberus Society, this secret society however still existed and kept themselves under the radar. Even though they were good at hiding, they still could not secrete in Nick's eyes. Actually, it was kind of easy for him to find anyone in Zootopia since he knew everyone. And, that made Chief Bogo question him why he did not help to find them after the raid. For the answer, Nick simply said that he was not assigned to take care of that case.

Now, Nick, Judy, and Star were in the back of the van that was driven by Finnick, preparing their gears and disguise. About an hour later after they had taken off from the precinct, the fennec fox began to slow down his van as they reached the deserted industrial estate of Tundratown. Then, he parked in front of a large abandoned building in the area.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Finnick asked, looking at his fox friend in a black jacket with white T-shirt underneath and jeans. With the look of concern displaying on his face, Finnick could not help but worry about what they were going to do in that place. "It's dangerous in there, at least I could help-"

"Don't worry about it, bro," Nick quickly cut him off. "We can take care of ourselves, you know. And if something happens, at least we have you on standby for our escape."

"But, you're going to the terrorist's den here!" Finnick yelled. "You won't have a chance to get yer ass out without a hole in yer body."

"Again, don't worry about it," Nick said with a smile, waving his paw at his friend and lifting his T-shirt to show a vest underneath. "We wear a bulletproof vest, and if they want us dead, we already would be."

Then, Nick leaned closer to Finnick and pointed at the top of the building across them. "Look over there."

The smaller fox followed his pointing and saw two small figures on the top. Even he could not clearly see them, he could assume that they were Cerberus goons, watching them.

"I believe that their leader already knew our presence and probably knew that we come in peace," said Nick, before he walked to the rear doors.

"I hope you're right, bro. But, be careful in there, okay?"

Nick nodded at him once with a smile, then he raised his left paw up, turning inside wrist towards him. There was a small microphone on his sleeve, which allowed him to communicate directly with Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart who were on the other end.

"Boss, can you hear me?" Nick said to the small microphone.

 _"Crystal clear, Wilde,"_ was Chief's voice, said clearly in his right ear where a small speaker was hiding. _"Let's get things over with and don't get yourself and your friends killed, alright?"_

"Aye aye, sir," Nick replied.

Looking at Judy and Star who just finished checking their gears, he gave them a nod that meant the mission begin. Nick opened the rear doors and hopped down to the snowy ground. His heart now was beating hard by the agitation and fear, but he had to stand fast as this was the only way to help Ryan.

"Let's go, guys," he announced as his team was ready to go, closing the doors and hurrying into the building.

The three-story building seemed big enough to cover a city block. Its windowsills, the rim of the terrace, and porch roof were heaped by the pile of snow. The exterior of this building looked old, unattractive, and unmaintained that was no doubt if the terrorist was going to use it as a hideout. Inside the building, there was nothing in particular. It looked like a reception area of a three-star hotel, having chairs, couches, coffee tables, and some little ornaments, which were all covered by thick dust.

Slowly pacing deeper into the abandoned reception area, they were shining the area with their small flashlights. Looking at and following where the light shone on, everything in here seemed to be untouched as there was no footprint, no clean spot, and no trace of moving. And, that began to make them worry about what the Cerberus would do to them. Their pace began to slow down, back-to-back as to see in all directions. Their paws were on their holstered dart gun, preparing for anything bad to show up at them. They stopped in the center of the dark and dusty reception area, hearing some small movement noise.

Then, everything was brightened up as the old chandelier with thirty light bulbs illuminated, so sudden that all three pairs of eyes temporarily went blind. As they moaned in agony, covering their eyes with their paws, a cheerily mischievous voice announced, "Hello there!"

Hearing this distant, familiar voice, Nick and Judy knew who it was and probably so did Star. They waited a short moment for their eyes to adjust and squinted around. Surprised, they were surrounded by two dozens armed masked mammals with real guns pointing them. The trio could not do anything else except raising their paws defeatedly.

Then, a gray-furred fox in white halved mask walked through between the masked mammals with a smug smile on his face. "Hello, my fellow officers," he greeted, looking at Nick and Judy. "I glad to see you two, the finest ZPD duo in fur!" Then, he turned towards Star and bowed, "And, you too, my dear Stasia."

"Swift-Fang…" Nick hissed, narrowing his eyes and glaring at him.

"Oh!" Swift-Fang exclaimed with his smile broadening into a grin. "It's such an honor to be recognized by you-"

"Shut up, you forked tongue!" Star snapped. "Where is she? Where is your boss!?"

"Aw… No need to be harsh, my dear…" His face showed mockingly submissive, placing his paw over his heart, only to gain more irritated groan from her.

Then, Swift-Fang straightened up with his paws behind his back and stated, "As you can see, she has foreseen your arrival and need of her help, concerning your friend. So, she sends me to escort you three to her chamber. Our generous leader is willing to succor you, to show you the guidance to retake…"

"Zootopian's… beloved… human…" he spoke melodramatically with an act in each word. "Ahh… such a poor fellow, to be possessed by none other than the self-indulgent Sultan of Aandhi. What a pity!"

The masked fox looked back at his guests again, only to see them not amused. "Oh, dear me!" he exclaimed in somewhat apologetic manner and bowed to them. "I have to apologize for my garrulousness that costs your precious time. Our supreme leader has been expecting you to see her now. Please follow me, sir, madams. Also, don't you worry about our liegemen, they won't bring you any harm as long as you don't bring yours, of course."

Then, Swift-Fang led them the way to the inner corridor where was cleaner and newer than the reception area. They all kept quiet and walked down the lit corridor to the polished oak double doors. The masked fox, without hesitation, knocked twice on it and announced aloud, "Our expecting guests await, my supreme leader."

"Let them in, Swift-Fang," said a feminine voice from behind the doors in reply.

"Yes, ma'am," he responded and turned facing his guests, opening the door and gesturing to them to go in. "Here you go, my dear fellas."

Three officers stepped in with their eyes still fixating at the masked fox until the door closed. Turning their attention back to where they stood, their jaws could probably drop as they amazed the room. The chamber was actually a large bedroom with a 16-foot-high beehive-shaped ceiling, lighted up by a small-sized chandelier up there. It looked more likely a kind of temple than bedroom unless there was a half-tester bed at the left side of the room.

"Greeting, everyone," said the same feminine voice, from behind the mahogany desk across them. "I've been expecting you three. Come, come, take a seat." A smaller canine in a white hooded robe with a white and gold masquerade mask on her face pointed at the three chairs that had prepared for them.

"I didn't have a thought that you're so confident…" Star stated in a threatening tone, her friends and she walked to the chair but refused to sit down. "… To be alone in the room with three individuals that can apprehend you. And no guard, at that?"

"The help, you seek, is required to be secret to my associates at all cost," the masked canine reasoned then began to smile. "And yes, you can say that I'm confident about my skill. You can try me if you want." At that, the black jaguar could not hold her down from the want to beat this mammal anymore, cracking her fingers in intimidation and stepping forward. But, fortunately, Nick rose his paw to stop her.

"Calm down, Star," he said, looking at her. "We're here to find a way to help Ryan, remember?"

"Ahh…" the masked canine uttered, clapping her paws. "And, here's the civilized one."

"Shut your trap, _GOD_ …" he quipped. "Or, should I call you, Rawa Wamkulu, the first and lost Princess of Aandhi, huh?" With that, Star's face fell in shock, looking at Nick as she had no idea who that mammal actually was before.

"And, the smart one too. I didn't surprise…" Rawa sighed, taking off her mask and placing it on her desk. Pulling down the hood to fully reveal her identity, the side-striped jackal then gave them a smile and added, "That old Matthew told you for sure, saying that he had killed me, had seen me falling off the waterfall. Tsk, tsk, tsk… what a foolish to think like that, everything I've done is all according to my-"

"Stop blabbering, will you!?" Judy interrupted. "If you know why we're here, _please_ do tell us what we have to do."

"Alright, let's stop our chitchat and get down to business," Rawa said, leaning forward, propping her chin on her paws. "Like you, I wish neither Animalia nor Aandhi to create an unavailing war because of one single mammal being unwillingly captured. And to do so, I require _two_ compliances to prevent the crisis and save…" Then, she glanced at the black panther before continuing, "your beloved human."

"In the very first place." Rawa straightened herself up and leaned her back against her seat. "Carl Heron must be freed from the penitentiary and all charges." And, that made her guests speechless.

"He's the key mammal to save your hapless friend without triggering a senseless conflict for sure," she continued. "And before I tell you the second requirement, I need to know that are you going to abide by the first one or not?"

Rawa eyed at the red fox who still stood in shock. His eyes dilated and ran wild as his brain kept processing about the first bargain, until he heard, "Nick?" from his partner, sounded anxious.

"You seem vexed, Nicholas Piberius Wilde," Rawa stated with a smug smile across her muzzle. "Why you have to? Since you aren't the one to make the decision… it's the one who speaks into your ear… Isn't that right, Mr. Mayor and Chief of Police?"

 _"How could she…"_ / "How could you…" Nick, Mayor, and Chief spoke at the same time.

"Oh, for the heaven's sake…" she groaned, sounded a little annoyed. "Guys, you should know about my ability already. So, what you say?"

"You too should already know the answer, _your highness_ ," he retorted.

"Aww… I just want to hear it from your mouth. It's kinda soothing."

"Ugh…" Nick rolled his eyes before he could hear something in his ear. He rose his right paw covering his ear and cooed to his left wrist, "What!? Are you sure, Mr. Mayor?"

"And, they finally made the decision, and they say…"

"Yes…" he sighed defeatedly.

"Wonderful, I really like your begrudging and desperate tone. And for the second requirement, it's just a trivial yet crucial thing." Rawa placed a half-foot antique silver stick with a dazzling oval-cut brilliant on its end on her desk and pushed it towards them. "Please, give this thing to my dear Heron after you bring him out. He'll know and help you find your friend."

Nick reached out to take the stick and took a close look at it before putting it in his pocket.

"As we now finished business here with no charge," she announced and wore her mask again, clapping her paws twice to let Swift-Fang open the door. "You may have my good luck wish and begin your another grand quest now…"

"No charge?"

Rawa shook her head in disbelief before saying, "Do you think I doing this for free? No… I charge every client _expensively_. But, for you, it's free, and if you're saying releasing that lion is a cost, no, it's a necessity."

Then, she slid off her seat and walked her guests to the open door. "Now, off you go. Oh, if you have a chance, please convey my regards to my Matthew too. I kinda miss him."

* * *

 **Next Day, Dead End Correctional Institution, Sahara Square**

After using all the power to quicken the paperwork for releasing one particular lion from prison, Mayor Lionheart assigned Nick and Judy to pick up the said mammal at Dead End Correctional Institution in Sahara Square. Where it located at the very far side of this desert district in Dead End neighborhood. This prison was for the ordinary criminals who were not labeled as the too dangerous mammal yet. Still, this place had a high security with two layers of security fence wrapping around the institution and dozens of wardens guarding this place.

The two now was glaring at the front iron gate, waiting for the lion to be escorted out. They stood by the police cruiser, backs against the car, crossing their arms over their chests. Remaining quiet, no word had been escaped from their mouth since they had departed from the precinct. With the mood of frustration and ire smoldering in their chests, the thing that lion had done to Ryan still indelibly imprinted in their memory. They did not want to let this mammal out. They wanted to see him rotten behind bars, but the order was an order, and it was for saving Ryan.

They had to push their hatred aside just for now until the human could set his foot on this land again.

While trying to calm them down and keeping professional, the alarm went off, long and once as to signal that the front gate was going to open. Then, a thunderous sound of revving motor blared, and the thick large iron plate opened for a mammal behind it. The mammal walked through the gate and to the two officers who stood with their hateful eyes glowering at him. With a triumphant smile slowly displaying on his face, the lion namely Carl Heron announced in a haughty tone, "About damn time!"

* * *

 **'Toll to Retake'**


	37. Chapter 32 - Aandhi

**CHAPTER 32**

* * *

 **11.00 am, Briefing Room, Precinct One**

After picking up Heron and bringing him to the precinct, their next destination would be the briefing room, where it had been reserved for them.

In there, two black panthers were already inside, Captain Matthew Lance from Zootopia Special Force and Star, who were having a little chat, but now they silenced and glanced at the three new arrivals. Their looks slowly changed from friendly into neutral as the three walked in and to the available seats.

All of them waited for the meeting to begin in peace and quiet. However, the atmosphere started to be filled with stress and pressure, coming from Nick, Judy, and especially, Star. Too stressful that even the Captain of ZSF began to feel uneasy and awkward. He had to shuffle slightly away as if he did not want to be caught in the middle of this psychological warfare.

But, for the lion who still dressed in orange prison uniform, he just put a smile on his face, not caring whatever they did as if he was enjoying it. At that, the agitation in the room grew more and more, pressuring the Captain to feel more uncomfortable. Luckily, he was saved by the bell when a cape buffalo in blue burst into the room and slammed the door closed.

Chief Bogo, with both looks of weariness and irritation, handed cream-colored folders to his officers, ZSF Captain, and Heron, which contained handouts about the mission, then continued himself to the podium.

"Alright, listen up everyone," Chief Bogo began the meeting. "I'm gonna make it as quick as possible. We already lost two days, and our human is probably in Aandhi by now."

Then, he gestured to Matthew. "First, Captain Matthew Lance is here to tell you about Aandhi and its current situation there. Also, he'll help us from here as an operator and in case you have to infiltrate, your best bet is his guidance. Later that, I'll explain the preliminary plan for rescuing Ryan."

"Finally," he paused and glanced at the lion before continuing, "Mr. Heron here will inform how he's gonna help us to get to the human. So, be brief or be sorry, you four. Shall we begin?"

Star, Judy, Nick, and Heron, who seated respectively from left to right, nodded in affirmative. The Chief then looked Matthew and said, "Captain, please begins."

Matthew gave him a nod in return before standing up and walking to the podium, taking Chief's place. He cleared his throat once and began his part, "Aandhi, officially the Kingdom of Aandhi, is a country in the middle east of the mainland."

The room went dark as the chief turned off the light. A screen behind the Captain lighted up, showing the partial world map, specifying the diamond-shape country in the middle.

"For basic info, it's the seventh-largest country by area and the second-most populous country," he continued, pointing at the screen. Now, it showed a picture of a side-striped jackal in a white turban, white undertunic, highly decorated over tunic, white pants, and golden sash. "Aandhi is a constitutional monarchy, ruled by Sultan Mullet Wamkulu who in all probability is the cause of this kidnapping."

The display changed to the portray of Aandhi map with a highlight on one particular city. "The capital and most populous city are Jariza, the tourism, political and financial center of this country, located in the center of the country, surrounded by desert. It's where the Sultan resides, and where the mission will be operated."

Matthew added, "Aandhi are generally home to canine species, yet diversified by bears, antelope species, and elephants. Aandhians are very friendly and welcoming, but…" The screen showed a photo of Aandhians protesting on the street. "… right now, they are remonstrating with the current Sultan and corrupted politicians. There is a radical resistant group named 'Mukt Aandhiyan Samooh,' a.k.a MAS or 'Group of Free Wind' in English. They use violence as a protest, against officials and citizens who support the government and Sultan. So, the situation in this country is not very stable, and some severe incidents have happened from time to time by that group. So, be careful when you're there. That's all from me."

Matthew went back to his seat as his part was finished, and shortly, Chief Bogo walked back to the podium and began, "So, your AO is within this city, inside this red border." The screen now changed into a satellite imagery of Jariza with a red circle in the middle. "This will include Shannti Hotel, where will be your temporarily operating base, and the Royal Palace of Aandhi, where Ryan is being held captive. They aren't far. However, due to the situation and heavy population density like the Captain said, the process won't be easy for sure."

Then, the screen went dark and the lights in the room were turned on. "To go along with the situation, you four will go undercover, disguise as a field reporter and team, and get news about the situation in Jariza." Chief Bogo continued, "Your new identities and other necessary things will be ready when you come back from packing your things. Except for you, Heron, we already prepared stuff for you."

His part was finished, and the last part of this meeting would be explained by Heron. "For the rescuing plan, Heron, please come forth," said Chief, glancing over at the lion.

The lion nodded and obliged, strolling to the podium and began, "Well, when we arrive there, we'll take a palace tour to make a story for the news. The tour guide will show us the area around and the allowed area in the palace. So, we play lecturing and gathering the information. And, when the guide leads us to the room outside of the Throne Room, there will be an officer of the Royal Household on standby for complaint. I'll send him a message that Sultan won't turn it down and grant an audience later."

"When we appear before him," Heron continued. "I'll request a private meeting with him, then you three will begin your mission-"

"How can you be so sure that Sultan will believe you and grant you permission?" Nick debated.

"I have a way to do it, so don't you worry, okay…" the lion replied, and there was no response further from Nick. "So, let's continue then. During me and Sultan having a private meeting, you guys just do whatever you want to retake your human. Or else, we won't see him again, which is fine be me." He shrugged nonchalantly and gazed mockingly at Nick, Judy, and Star, only to earn a look of irritation from them.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Chief Bogo.

"Yep, that's all," Heron replied then walked back to his seat.

"Okay… You four will fly to Aandhi tonight, 10 pm, Furgin Airline flight FAL-102, 14 hours non-stop. Question?"

Everyone remained silence, looking him as if they were ready to begin the mission. Chief Bogo was about to dismiss them, but Star rose her paw to stop him. "Panthera?" he sounded, looking at her.

Star stood up and stated her questions, pointing at Heron, "What'll happen to him after we rescue Ryan? Is he gonna be imprisoned again?"

"No…" Chief sighed. "He'll be a free mammal afterward." At that, he caught disappointed looks from her and the duo. Also, he knew his face showed not too different from them, displeased and exasperated as it opposed to what he believed and his principles. However, the game had been started and could not be backed down. They had to play along with the conditions.

"But, if he does anything unlawful again," the Chief added, "he'll go straight behind bars… Any question?"

This time, as no one had any further doubt, the buffalo let out a short snort and announced, "Dismiss."

* * *

 **9.00 pm, Animalia International Airport**

After the meeting, Nick and Judy went back to their apartment as to prepare their luggage, and so did Star, she prepared hers at her home. For Heron, he did not need to go anywhere, all the clothes and a new identity for him had been prepared by ZPD. He just changed into casual attire as a disguise and was escorted to the airport afterward. He would be on standby there under the watchful eye of Delgato and Grizzoli, until Nick, Judy, and Star came.

A moment later, the three arrived at the airport, in the departures zone.

Nick and Judy seemed quite different in appearances, surprising the lion and the two officers. Nick was transformed from a red fox into an arctic fox as his fur was dyed white, and his emerald green iris turned amber by colored contacts. For Judy, her fur color was brown, and her eyes were hazel.

Not only their looks had changed, their names too were changed to Randy and Becky respectively. However, Star was still Star in every aspect, except for her eye color, it was ice gray. Since her fur was black, it was hard to dye into others naturally. But, good news for her, she was not as famous as the police duo. In fact, she was not well-known at all. So, changing eye color was enough for her to disguise.

"What took you so long, guys?" Heron complained as he saw them coming towards him. "You should be ready at least 2 hours before the flight."

"Shut up, Heron," Star hissed, looking at him with a threatening look.

"Hey, I'm not Heron," he stated, pointing at himself. "My name is Aaron, a journalist. Got it memorized, _Carla_?"

"Shut up…" huffed Star, looking away.

"Heh, that's not funny." Then, he glanced at Delgato then Grizzoli before saying, "They arrived, you know. You can go now. Shoo…"

With a puff of annoyance in response from two officers, they did not need to be told twice and willingly moved away from the lion and back to their cruiser. Now, Heron was in the custody of three undercover agents. The tense atmosphere returned, lying between them. Four of them were standing still, staring at each other to see who was going to make the first move.

And, it seemed the lion was out of patient first, picking up his luggage and making a lead. "What are we waiting for, guys? Let's check in."

* * *

 _…J-Judy *huff… puff…* please mercy me… I'm gonna die…_

 _…I can see it from your face, Judy…_

 _…Yes, it was delicious. So, what are we gonna do next?…_

 _…That won't be a problem…_

 _…RUN!…_

* * *

 **Unknown Place, Unknown Time**

 _*Zzz… Zzz… Zzz… PLUNK!*_

"Oww…" Ryan moaned in pain after he had felt the gravity pulling him down to the irony ground, seeming that he was muffed too.

 _Where am I? Why is dark in here?_ he thought, trying to open his eyes, but he cannot. He felt like he was paralyzed, but not. He still could feel and hear. The texture he felt around his wrists and ankles was rough and stiff. So, he just concluded that he was being tied tightly by ropes. His eyes and mouth were tied with pieces of clothes.

 _I'm tied up, gagged, and blindfolded… Great… Why the misfortune has to happen to me… Damn, I hate my life now…_ he complained internally.

 _Let's see what I can do…_ Then, he tried to shift and move his body. But, _Jeez… too tight! Can't move a bit._

 _Let's analyze the situation then… the vibrating surface, the sound of revving engine, I'm being transported,_ he summarized in his mind. _The temperature is rather hot, and the air is dry. That means, I'm in the desert, and that means… that dog successfully captured me._

* * *

 **Earlier, 4.00 pm, Joann's Diner, Troop Street**

"Hello, Mr. Ryan Young. You come on time," greeted a deep masculine voice.

"Oh!" Ryan softly exclaimed, slightly jumping back in fright. He turned his head to the source of the voice, only to see a jackal in a long black coat who was giving him a creepy smile. Looking at the canine closely, he seemed familiar with it somehow, but there would be a time to think about it later.

"Hello…" Ryan greeted back, with a sheepish smile. "You must be the mysterious mammal who wrote the note to me, right?"

"Yes, of course!" he replied, reaching for the front door and opening it. "Let's get inside and have a talk."

"Wait!" Ryan stopped. "There isn't mammal around here. Why don't we talk about it right away?"

"Mr. Young, our matter is needed to be discussed in private and quiet place," the canine insisted, his paw still holding the door open. "Come on in." He beckoned Ryan to follow him, but the human still did not make a move.

"I'll follow you if you answer me how did you know about my ex?" Ryan demanded.

"I'll tell you everything if we go inside the diner-"

"I won't unless you answer me the question," Ryan interrupted as he grew suspicious of the canine's motive. "Isn't that easy? Just answer one question, and there no one here."

"I-I can't tell you here, sir…"

At that, the human let out a dissatisfied sigh and gave him a look of frustration. "Then, I don't have anything to do with you."

"Then, why did you come here in the first place?!" the jackal barked. "Didn't you come here to seek the way back to your world?!"

"No…" Ryan groaned, his face showing more irritation. "I didn't come here to seek the way back. I just came here to find out how did you know."

"Oh…" the jackal lost his countenance and began stammering.

"How did you know her full name?" Ryan continued shooting his questions rapidly. "How did you know what happened to her? What's the method you use to connect with that world? Wormhole? Dimensional door? Or, what?! And, what's the prove?!"

Ryan stopped for seconds, looking at the mammal before him who now stood in shock, unable to let out a single word. Then, as he felt that he was in control, Ryan shouted at him in demanding, "Answer me!"

"I can't!" The canine began to lose his cool.

"Why?!" Ryan shot back immediately, hoping that the truth would slip out from his mouth.

"Those were lies!" And, the canine snapped, unnoticably slipping out as Ryan hoped.

"Huh, I knew it," Ryan smirked, staring at the canine whose face dropped after he realized what he had done. "Then well met, mysterious mammal." He then waved his hand in the air, turned around, and began walking away, saying, "Goodbye…"

Seeing his target walking away from him, the jackal could only bare his teeth in a grimace and clutch his paws in anger. Again, this canine felt defeated, but he was not going to lose this opportunity. Swearing under his breath, he did not any choice left, besides using a peremptory method.

So, he began running towards the human whose back was to him, jumping up and spinning in a full circle. He delivered a powerful kick to Ryan's side, sending him floating into the alley beside the diner. The human fell onto the floor, grabbing his side, letting out a painful moan.

"Damn…" Ryan muttered, standing up yet stumbling to the wall.

Leaning against the wall, he glared at the canine who now stood blocking the way out and remarked, "You know what? For a smaller dog like yourself, you have a powerful kick."

"I didn't wish to use a force for you to come with us," said the canine, pulling out his long coat, revealing himself in a black suit with a small insignia pinning on the left chest. The golden jackal tucked his necktie properly before continuing, "I didn't wish at all… At least, thank to you that you came here alone."

Ryan pushed him off the wall after gaining his balance, still glaring at the jackal. "Well, I can take care of myself…" he said, picking out his baton and extending it with a sharp swing. "So, you aren't a normal mammal then. Who and what are you? A mercenary or what?"

"Special Service of Aandhi, Captain Nabhan Safar," the jackal stated, picking out a machete and pointing it towards Ryan. "And, I'm here to take you by force."

"Hey! That's not fair," Ryan complained with a look of disbelief, pointing his baton at his opponent's weapon. "You have a machete, and where did you keep it?"

"Shut up!" Nabhan barked. "This is your last chance now. Come with me peacefully or I have to make you…" But, his voice cut off as realized that the human ran away into the alley. "Oh, come on!"

Running deeper into the path and taking left, Ryan then stopped as he found the bricked wall blocking his way. It was a blind alley, and there was no way to go further except to run back from where he had come, and that jackal would be waiting for him. He needed to find another way to escape, and there, the back door of the diner next to a dumpster to his right. He could use that to get out of here. However, as he ran and was reaching out his hand to the door, Nabhan caught up with him and swung down his machete at Ryan's hand.

Fortunately, the human pulled his hand back in time before the cutting with a loud swearing, "Oh shit!"

Ryan quickly jumped back from the door, putting up his fist and baton in a fighting stance as he positioned himself away from Nabhan for some distance. "Look like I have on choice then…" he grinned, daring his opponent to start the attack. "C'mere boy."

Without hesitation, the jackal pointed the edge of his machete at Ryan, ran towards him, and swung down his blade again hoping to injure the human. But, his opponent countered back with an upward swing of the extended baton, making a loud ringing of impacting irons. The sound yet to be over, the blade in the jackal's paw was swung back at Ryan again and again in alternate direction, echoing the alleyway with the clinking noises.

Nabhan began to find out that this human was quite skilled as Ryan himself showed a remarkable dexterity in parry and defense to all the incoming slashes. Then, he needed to change his tactic, not only using his blade to fight but to use his free paw to catch his opponent too.

The next slash, Nabhan walloped his machete at the baton, making Ryan unsteady and halted it with his weapon. After that, he reached out his paw, grabbed Ryan's right wrist, and pulled downward backward, causing the human to lose his balance and fall forward onto the ground.

With his chin stamping the floor, Ryan quickly recovered himself, pushing up and facing the jackal again in fighting stance. But this time, his back was to the exit, and it seemed Nabhan did not realize that he gave the way out yet. Now, the human needed to do something to stall this jackal while he ran away. Thinking about what the weak point of canine would be if he was being attacked by one. From his experience dealing with a fierce dog in his old world, there was one sweet spot for it.

A sly smile drew on his face, Ryan began his turn to attack. He ran towards Nabhan, swung his baton at the jackal continuously. Giving him slashes and feints, Ryan kept on striking at his opponent, until Nabhan managed to stop his attack and got their weapons stuck together. "You're good…" Ryan complimented, hoping the jackal to get distracted as they used their strengths to push at each other's weapons. "I feel like I didn't have a good fight for some time."

Due to the mass of the human body which was larger than him, Nabhan needed to use his both paws to push his blade against Ryan's baton. He had to keep his face straight, not showing any sign of disadvantage.

"Flattering won't help you getting away, hu-" At that, the human quickly jabbed his left fist at Nabhan's nose. "GAH!" Nabhan screamed, dropping his machete for his paws to cover his bloody nose.

"Haha, bon voyage, sucker." Ryan quickly turned after seeing his opponent collapsed and squirmed on the floor. But, unexpected thing happened, before he could run out of this alley, he found a giant stag standing in his way with its hoof holding a stun gun. In his thoughts, who this guy was, how this buck was here without him noticing, or he was too careless about his surroundings. And, his train of thought crashed as a smile on its muzzle slowly broadened, in contrary to Ryan whose victorious grin before instantly disappeared.

 _Well… Shit…_ was Ryan's final thought while he was taken off guard.

"Hello… _*Bzzzt*_ " Uthman greeted as he contacted his charged device to Ryan's neck and shocked him until he collapsed unconscious.

Seeing his target compromised, Nabhan quickly got up and walked up to his superior. [Sir, why don't you come here faster?] he softly complained, his paws still covering his nose. [He almost escaped.]

[But, he didn't,] Uthman retorted, picking up Ryan over his shoulder, taking out Ryan's phone from his pocket and tossing it to the jackal. [Dump this and get back to the van.]

[Well… at least, we got him…] Nabhan mumbled, spitting out his blood, then he walked to the dumpster and dropped the phone in it.

* * *

 **Back to Present**

"Oh, look who's awake," announced a gruff familiar voice.

 _Damn… that deer…_ Even though Ryan could not see, he still remembered that voice. So blunt, confident, and harsh that his tone embedded in Ryan's brain. It was no one else but that stag who made him out like a light by that shocking device.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Uthman's voice got louder with a thrice of hoof-falls as if he was walking to Ryan. "I'm sure you did. You have been sleeping for 20 hours straight!"

 _"WOT!"_ Ryan exclaimed loudly through the cloth gag and began to writhe on the floor.

"Hey! Stop squirming." Then, Ryan felt his arms being gripped and his body being soared. "You'll hurt yourself, see… Oh, sorry. I forget that you can't see now." And, Uthman let out a satisfied laugh which earned an irritated groan in return from the tied up human.

After Ryan felt that his captor had enough for chortling his satisfactory, his body was set down in sitting on knees position and heard, "There… Good boy… Just sit here and wait. We'll arrive at the palace soon."

 _Palace?_

"Oh! And, we're here!"

 _Well, that's quick…_

"You're gonna appear before his majesty, so be well behaved."

As he heard heavy stomps getting closer from behind, Ryan gulped once, thinking that something was going happen to him. Then, he felt grasp around his arms, realizing that they were not the same as the deer's grip before. This time, they seemed a lot larger that his both upper arms were clasped wholly. Shortly, his body was dragged backward, risen from the ground, and swayed back and forth in the air for minutes like he was being transported to somewhere else.

Later, everything stopped, no stomping sound, no swaying movement as if he came to an end. He was still floating in the air for seconds then heard a twice knock, echoing aloud. Ryan could image that he was in some kind of large hallway now and was about to transport into some room. He started getting agitated as his brain began to process what would happen to him after entering the room and how bad it could be.

Then, a loud low-pitched creak blared like large doors were opening, and Uthman reminded Ryan again, "Here we go. Don't forget, well behaved."

[Your majesty, I deliver you a gift from the faraway land,] the stag proudly announced, which Ryan could not understand. He could only perceive, "Fàa-prá-bàat, kâa-pá-jâo dâai nam kŏng-kwăn maa jàak din-daen an săen glai maa tà-wăai."

[Alim, Alai, please put him down.] And, Ryan felt the gravity pulling him again and fell onto the ground.

Letting out a muffled grunt of pain, he again felt being picked up by the back of his collar and set in sitting position.

[Please accept my humble present, the human!] Uthman continued as he inserted a knife and ripped the blindfolds.

Ryan could open his eyes again, but it was too bright for him to fully open them. He squinted, waiting for seconds to adjust the brightness. He could see a male side-striped jackal in some kind of Arabian royal costume running towards him with glee. Ryan could assume that he was some kind of royalty.

"Mr. Ryan Young!" Sultan exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad to see you! And, welcome to my country… the Kingdom of…"

* * *

 **'Aandhi'**

39%


	38. Chapter 33 - Scent

**CHAPTER 33**

* * *

 **Throne Room, Aandhi Royal Palace**

 _20 hours…_

 _Just 20 hours, and I'm now in another country,_ was what in Ryan's mind now while looking at the side-striped jackal in Arabian royal costume who clapped his paws together in glee.

"Mr. Ryan Young!" Sultan exclaimed happily, setting off from his throne and walking towards Ryan with open arms. "I'm so glad to see you! And, welcome to my country, the Kingdom of Aandhi."

 _Oh, great… I'm officially kidnapped,_ Ryan continued his thoughts, rolling his eyes. He wanted to speak up, ask questions or maybe bellowed some swears if he did not get his mouth tied. All he could do was expressing with his look and some body language.

"Let me introduce our majesty, human," Uthman stated, walking up next to Sultan and gesturing at him. "This is Sultan Mullet Wamkulu, the ruler of the Kingdom of Aandhi, the true claim of the Jariza throne. Because of his wish, you're here appearing before our glorified and generous majesty."

 _Really?_ Ryan raised a brow in questioning.

[Hmm… He seems he want to speak something,] Sultan muttered, rubbing his chin and ordered, [Bishara, cut that piece of cloth off his mouth.]

[Yes, your highness,] Uthman bow to him then walked towards Ryan, picking out his knife.

The buck bent down, stuck his knife in between Ryan's cheek and a cloth gag. "You see… How the generosity of our Sultan has…" he whispered in Ryan's ear and cut the cloth. "He just allows you to speak, so don't forget to thank his majesty."

Ryan inhaled deeply with his mouth and sighed, looking at Uthman who was walking back to Sultan's side. However, the taste in the air was strange, so unique and spice-ish that his throat felt bitter. He coughed on it as if the air was unbreathable.

Seconds later as he was getting used to the foreign environment, Ryan looked up at the mammals before him who seemingly was waiting for him to speak. "Oh! Thank you," he exclaimed, apparently sounded mockingly appreciative. "Thank you very much, _your highness_ , for allowing me to convey my messages. I'm so profoundly appreciated of your kindliness."

"I sensed your innuendo in those words, human. Please, watch your mouth and don't forget that he is the ruler of this kingdom to whom you're talking," Uthman warned with a threatening look.

"Noted…" Ryan nodded, giving a submissive look. "But, I didn't intend to harden my voice in such that manner, Mr. Deer." Then, he turned to Sultan and continued, "Your Majesty, I would like to ask you some questions, regarding my situation here."

"My dear human, how many questions you're going to ask?" Sultan asked with a smile, pacing a step closer and leaning towards the human. "I don't have much time. I have a meeting to attend soon."

"It depends on your answers, _my lord_ ," he replied in a sardonic tone."If they're clearly understandable, there won't be more questions afterward."

"You filthy human!" was a familiar deep voice sternly said from his behind. "How dare you speak with that tone-"

[Easy there, Safar. Don't forget that we're in front of his Majesty,] Uthman quickly interjected, looking at the direction of the voice.

Ryan turned his head, following Uthman's gaze only to see the golden jackal bearing his teeth at him. "Oh, isn't that Captain Nabhan Safar?" Ryan uttered in false joy. "How was your nose? I hope I didn't hit it hard enough, right?"

"That's it. I'm gonna teach you some lesson," Nabhan snarled, pacing towards Ryan along with cracking his knuckles.

[Stand down!] Uthman gave his subordinate a warn, but Nabhan seemed to ignore and continued forward. Uthman had to block his way, restraining him from going further. Using much strength to stop this golden jackal, Uthman surprised that for a smaller mammal like Nabhan had so much power that he barely to restrain him.

Seeing a little commotion that he caused, Ryan could not help but let out a satisfied laugh and said in a taunting manner, "That's right, Mr. Deer, restrain your disobedient dog… Oh! And, don't forget to put a _leash_ on him next time, so he won't bite anyone."

[Hmm… a leash?] muttered Sultan, seeming like something popped in his head. Then, he clapped his paws again, to catch everyone's attention. "Alright, simmer down everyone," he announced calmly, looking at his two agents then Ryan. "Ryan Young, you seem likely to be a troublemaker, right?"

"Well, it's up to what I get, _sire_ ," Ryan replied with a daring smile.

"Okay, my dear human. Since you've satisfied with your little commotion and cost your own time to ask me a question, I'll only allow you to ask me only one question before I head out to the meeting."

"Alright then, let's me think for a sec… What do you want from me?" Ryan quietly asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh, you should've known…" Sultan shook his head and paced another step towards Ryan, only a few feet between them. He grabbed Ryan by the collar of his shirt, gently yet firmly pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "I want you to be in my… _possession_."

Ryan's eyes widened after he heard that, it was irrational. It was just Sultan's selfishness and ownership of him, that was all. Questions began to pop more and more into his head trying to make sense of this kidnapping.

"Y-you know it's against my rights, right?" Ryan asked back, only to hear a deep chuckle in return.

"I'm well aware of that," Sultan replied, and they parted as Sultan pushed Ryan away and gave him a smile that meant 'so what?' before saying, "but who's gonna know that you're here?"

[Guard!] Sultan called out, pointing at Ryan. [Take him to the dungeon.]

For Ryan, it seemed like Sultan was ordering someone to take him away, and he was right. He saw two canines marching towards him, one was a buff wolf, and another was a rather old jackal. They wore dark blue, royal guard uniforms, and each of them had a sheathed sword hanging on their side. The buff one picked Ryan up first by his left upper arm, while another guard took Ryan's right. Despite the age, the old guard still managed to rise Ryan's right arm up to the same level of his left, and they began to drag him.

Before he was being transported to whatever next place, he looked at the Sultan again who was handed a small key to Uthman and said, [Bishara, take this… You know where to find it, right?]

[Of course, your highness,] Uthman replied and bow to him. [I'll see it on him right away.]

[Good…] Sultan nodded and left the room.

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_ was the last thought, before Ryan was carried away.

A moment later, Ryan now was outside the throne room, dragged down the hallway. It seemed quiet and no one except them, it was a perfect time for him to resist, he supposed. He was sure he could fight these guards by tackling, bumping or whatever he could. He knew that the weakest one here was the old guard, if he wanted to start his attack, he would target him first. But, the problem was how to get out of their grips.

Recalling back when he was training, if he was being carried by two people and was in the middle of them, he only needed to overbalance one of them. So tilting his body, he leaned his weight to the right where the old guard was holding his arm. As the old jackal felt the gaining in weight, he began to stumble and fall, which caused Ryan to fall upon him too.

Ryan quickly rolled on his back facing the other guard who was stunned and reaching out his paw towards him. He pulled his tied feet and shot them at the wolf guard's muzzle, making him fall on his back. To finish his combo, Ryan sprung himself up to his feet and tossed his body onto the fallen wolf, aiming his shoulder to its chest to make sure that wolf was out cold for some time. Then, he got up again and looked at the old guard who was still on the ground. He prepared to jump on that guard, but fortunately, he was already unconscious.

Ryan hopped slightly back to look at two guards lying on the floor, but due to his feet still tied, he fell backward onto the floor too. "Offt… Okay, they're out," he mumbled. Then, he rolled over and crept like a caterpillar towards them.

"Is there any sharp thing here?" He sat up and looked around until he saw their swords next to them, "Ah, there. I hope it's not just a decoration." He continued creeping towards one of it and tried to the rope that tied around his ankles by rubbing it against the blade. It took some time to set the sword's sharp edge up and cut the cord, but in the end, he managed to get his ankles loose.

"Now, my legs are free… Next, the rope around my wrists." Ryan turned around and was about to cut another rope around his wrist. But, he could sense a faint vibration in the ground, surmising that other guards had heard the commotion and were on the way here. He quickly rubbed the rope against the blade, but it seemed a bit late as one of the royal guards spotted him and called others.

 _Okay, time out._

Ryan then got up and ran down the hallway. He turned to the corner and dashed through the arched of the doorway, only to see a spiral staircase leading to the upper level. Without hesitation, the human went up the stairs and reached the wooden door that he assumed it would lead him to the outside of the palace. He ran to the door and forcefully bumped it with his shoulder, hoping to force it open. But, it seemed stronger than he thought.

"Offt… Oww…" Ryan whined with his face stuck on the door. "This door is hard. Let's try again…"

He went back away from the door and ran towards it again, jumping up and using his both feet to burst it open. "Aha! Let's see what the city looks like." Then, he ran down the walkway on the red sandstone wall. Taking a glimpse around while running, he could see this massive high wall bordered a large ivory-white marble palace where he left and a small pond beside it. On the other side of the wall, he could see the city, crowded and congested with the mud houses and buildings.

He stopped running and looked down to the ground on the outer side of the wall. He was at least 20 feet away from the ground level, and it would not be a good idea if he jumped off.

He complained, "Jeez, I can be dead or at least having a broken leg if I jump down-" His voice was cut off as something wrapped around his neck tightly and elevated him. "ACK! M-my neck!"

Ryan glanced down to see what strangled him, it was a trunk, an elephant trunk around his neck. He was brought down from the wall, and his wide open eyes now saw two giant sized royal guards, who he could guess their names.

"Y-you must be Alim and Alai, no?" He looked at two identical elephants with a sheepish smile. "Now, I have no doubt why you guys could carry me easily."

[Like the Sultan said, he's a troublemaker,] was one who strangled Ryan with his trunk said.

[Yeah, let me put him into sleep,] was another one said, and he drew back his fisted right hoof.

"What are you saying? Oh no… no, no, no, No, NO!" Then, the fist caught into Ryan's face wholly, and he was blacked out.

* * *

 **12.00 pm, Jariza International Airport**

Passing the immigration process without any suspicion and heading towards a baggage reclaim area, the trio and plus one had finally arrived at Aandhi. 14-hour of being in the airplane was bored and tired, but fortunately, taking a night flight had one good thing which they could sleep all the way to the destination. Maybe, it was only good for the lion, namely Carl Heron. He had been sleeping for the whole flight as it was his nature.

With a fresh look on him, Heron stretched his arms over his head and announced, "Here we are, the Kingdom of Aandhi. Guys, let's get our bags and go to the hotel."

Before heading to one of the baggage carousels, he looked at the trio who gave him their exhausted looks in return, seeing that they did not have a good sleep or did not sleep at all. For a reason, he knew that it was him.

"Heh… I really hate him," Star, with a lack of sleep look, grumbled, glaring at the lion.

"Chill now, Star," Nick warned softly, his look too was not different from hers. "We need him to save Ryan, remember? Just play along with it until then."

"It's still hard to believe that we have to use that criminal's help," Judy complained then yawned.

Nick turned to Judy, seeing that her eyes were nearly closed for slumber. He knew these two girls and himself had been taking a turn every hour watching over Heron during the flight. So, they sure did not have a good sleep.

"I'm too, Carrots…" he sighed tiredly, looking at the now brown doe. "But, it's the only way to help Ryan."

"Come on, guys! What's the holdup?!" shouted the lion who went ahead of them, waving his paw in the air like a cub who wanted his parents to quicken their move.

Following up to him and waiting for their luggage at the carousel, they quickly retrieved their stuff and headed out to the taxi waiting area in front of the building. Ever since they have stepped in this country, the first thing welcomed them was the scent in this foreign air. It was peculiar and intense, yet at the outside of the airport, it was more concentrated and irritated that this white dyed fox could not bear.

"Jeez! How can locals get used to this smell? Are they anosmia?" Nick grumbled, covering his high sensitive nose with his paw.

"Hush, Nick. You'll get used to it," said Judy then walked up to a taxi driver who was a wolf leaning his back against his old taxi.

"Excuse me, sir?" She asked politely.

"Ah, tourists!" the wolf exclaimed happily as he saw his new four customers. "How can I assist you, sirs, madams?"

"Actually, we're a field report team," Judy quickly corrected him, "and we would like to go to Shannti Hotel, sir."

"Shannti Hotel, one of the luxury and expensive hotel in Jariza." Then, he jerked his thumb at his car and offered, "Get in the car, I'll handle your luggage."

"Thanks."

Almost half an hour passed after they had taken a journey from the airport outside the city to the heart of the capital. During the way, no conversation was made, they just watched out the windows, studying the new scenery of the city named Jariza. As the captain of ZSF had said, the locals were mostly canine species from a small desert fox like Finnick to a fully grown gray wolf. Also, there were some deer, tigers, leopards, and elephants on the sidewalk too. The buildings were mainly built from mud and sand, which naturally prevented heat from the sun and kept warm in the night. They knew this city was crowded and congested, but another new thing these four just learned about this capital was its poor traffic.

Now as they stuck in traffic, the wolf driver turned his head to the right only to see the lion who rode shotgun, staring out the window absentmindedly. It seemed too quiet as if his customers did not exist at all, so he began a friendly conversation.

"Where you guys come from?" the wolf asked, his eyes now were trained on the road in front.

"Animalia, sir," Heron plainly answered.

"Wow, you came half of the world here to get news?" the driver surprised, looking at his passenger beside him.

"Yeah, that right." The lion glanced at him and gave a nod.

"Well, all the news you can get here is the protest." The wolf shrugged his shoulders.

Then, something arose in Judy's mind. For these past hours, they did not act like they were field reporters. They were just sitting and waiting to arrive at their destination, which was wasting time and was not a nature of reporter, she assumed. So, she asked the driver, "Can I ask you something about the protest, Mr …?"

"Razin, Razin Bashir Doggan at your service." Razin looked at her in the rear mirror and nodded.

"I'm Ju-" She quickly stopped, clearing her throat and corrected, "Becky."

She pointed to her left and right. "This is Randy, Carla, and…"

"Aaron," Heron added.

"Alright, nice to meet you guys," the wolf chuckled, looking at Judy with a smile in the rear mirror again before asking back, "what you want to ask, Becky?"

"How it started?"

His face turning from smiling to neutral, Razin slightly shook his head as if it was a painful memory, and he did not want to remember it at all. However now, it was not only her eager look pressured him, but everyone too was relentlessly curious about it. "Oh… well," he sighed, sounded somewhat defeated. "It's kinda long story, and your hotel is about 15 minutes away. So, I'll tell a short version."

He let out another sigh before beginning, "Aandhi once was one of the most visited countries. It welcomed millions of visitors every year. Most of them came to enjoy the foods, culture, atmosphere, natural beauty, and historic sites. Even we had a greedy and stubborn Sultan at that time, we still lived with the issue in peace. Until 3 years ago, when the first princess was lost, and that's where it all began. Grief overwhelmed him and made him do cruel things. He became greedier and started ordering his men to obtain things he wanted as to use them fulfilling his lost. And, there was a rumor that Sultan ordered his services to kidnap mammal too. Due to this, the tourists were afraid to come to Aandhi, and that made the income of this country drop. Normal became poor, poor became poorer, the firm economy entered a downturn, and the conflict between the mammals of Aandhi and the leader of the country began."

And, the story was stopped as he gently stepped on the brake pedal, making the car softly stop in front of the destination, Shannti Hotel. He looked at the rear mirror again to see his three customers in the back and announced, "And, we have to end the story here, because we reach your hotel."

No needed to add more word, they got out of the taxi and were greeted by a cheetah bellhop who quickly came to them with a luggage cart. Opening the trunk lid of the taxi, the bellhop automatically retrieved their luggage, set them in the cart and closed the trunk. Then, he hauled the cart into the lobby area of the hotel.

Before hopping off the seat, Judy picked out her wallet and paid up the fare. "Thanks for the ride, sir."

"You're welcome, ma'am," Razin took the fare and gave her a small piece of paper consisting a set of number. "Here's my number if you guys want to take a tour around Jariza or need a ride. Just call me, alright?"

"Thank again, bye."

Seeing the taxi drove off, the four began to walk into the lobby.

"Okay, what's next, _Randy_?" asked Heron.

Nick glanced at him before saying, "Check in the hotel, set our luggage in our rooms, and prepare one of our rooms to be the operating base… which is gonna be men's room, isn't it?" Looking at two girls, he only got back their nodding in affirmative.

* * *

 _…W-who are you?…_

 _…Vision!? Are you saying that you're some psychic, right?…_

 _…Every mammal will be dead nonetheless…_

 _…I hope your forecast is as accurate as you said… DOG…_

 _…Don't you agree, Rawa?…_

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Dungeon of Aandhi Royal Palace**

*WUMP!* "WAKE UP!" a loud shout rang out after Nabhan punched Ryan in the face.

"Gah!" Ryan exclaimed in agony. "That's hurt! Damn it!"

His drowsiness now was gone, replaced by soreness on his face. His eyes opened wide and gazed up at the mammal before him, Nabhan, who was standing and giving back a threatening look. Then glancing around, to see that he was in a dark room filling with torture devices, an only light source was an old lightbulb that shone down on him. Looking down again, he saw himself being bound to the chair completely, only his head could be moved.

 _Damn…_

It was a kind of situation that he hated most, if it was some kind of spy movie, the hero would get tortured to spit out the secret. So, as of now, he sure would get tortured. Whether as a punishment or just for their satisfaction, if he was going to be hurt, at least he wanted to get on his punisher's nerves. And, his punisher must be Nabhan himself.

"You know there are other ways to wake me up nicely, Safar…" Ryan teased with a daring smile, glancing up at the golden jackal. "Well, do whatever you want while you can, 'cause there will be blood after I get out of this."

"Grrrr… You filthy human…" Nabhan snarled, cracking his knuckles before giving a set of nice and hard punches in his face. Each punch was too powerful that he could be knocked out, but he did not want to go easy on this jackal. He smiled in return then grinned then laughed each time he got the jackal's fist on his face. Taunting Nabhan even his face was bloody and full of bruises, he still laughed with his mouth bleeding out.

"Is that all you get, DOG!" the human shouted aloud, spitting out the blood. "I can take this all day!" Then, he filled the dark dungeon with his laughter.

Nabhan could not hold back his anger anymore. He picked out his knife and pointed it at Ryan's neck, preparing to cut his throat, but only to be stopped by another voice behind the shadow.

[Stop it, Safar. Or, he'll be dead,] Uthman ordered, walking into the light, his both hooves behind his back.

Nabhan obliged and stepped back away to let his superior getting closer to Ryan. Uthman stepped closer, towered over the human and glanced down at him. "You seem to get along so well with him, eh?" he said sarcastically. "I haven't seen him so pissed off before."

Spitting his blood on the ground before the stag, Ryan then looked up at him and said, "How can I say this… In my world, dogs and humans are best companions." Then, he looked at Nabhan and scoffed, "Right, bow-wow?" earning another growl from the jackal.

"Such a big mouth you have…" Uthman smiled, then his look changed into seriousness and continued, "Let's stop sarcasm and hear this. Right now, you're owned by our majesty, and since you're so aggressive and contumacious, his Majesty then orders me to put this thing on you." And, he reached out one of his hooves towards Ryan, showing a Nylon strap with a small black box. It had some kind of secured buckle on its end.

"A… collar?" Ryan looked it with a skeptical look.

"Yes, it is," was an answer, plainly replied by the mammal who held it.

"Are you trying to humiliate me?" Ryan breathed, looking up at Uthman, giving him the most disbelieving look ever. Then, he squirmed in protest and shouted, "Don't be ridiculous! I'm not gonna let you put that this on me! It's against my rights. It's against my freedom! I'm not someone's pet! You reprobate! Argh!"

Using his other hoof to grab Ryan's forehead and slam him down against the floor, Uthman slowly put the strap around his neck. "Be still… I'm putting this collar on you."

"Get off me! Get your dirty hoof off my face!" Ryan tried to resist, squirming as hard as he could even his whole body was bound, hoping that he would get loose.

But, his hope was gone when a sharp sound rang _*Click*_ , and the light on the small box now emitted green. He stopped, no more resisting, no moving afterward, only breathing and eyes dilated in shock.

Seeing the human's face showing despair, a sinister grin drew on Uthman's face along with a dark self-satisfied laugh. He outreached his hoof towards his subordinate and ordered, [Give me your knife, Nabhan.]

With his eyes still on Ryan, the deer could feel a knife grip on his hoof as Nabhan handed it to him carefully. He clenched and cut off the ropes that tied around the human. As he finished, he stood up and walked back to Nabhan to return his knife. Glancing over his shoulder to the human, he announced, "Okay… Now, as the Tame Collar was put on, you're now his majesty's… _pet_."

Ryan quickly rolled onto his front and pushed him up sitting on his knees. He grabbed the collar around his neck and started to yank. "Get this thing off me… Get… it… Off!" He pulled as hard as he could, trying to rip the strap.

But, the only thing that he got in return were warning beeps and an electric shock from the collar. _*Beep Beep Beep… BZZT!*_

"GAAAAAH!" His body became weak immediately and collapsed onto the ground again. His eyes now were madly staring at the stag who let out a chuckle. "I-It shocked me… W-what the heck?" mumbled Ryan, pushing himself up again weakly and rubbed his neck.

"It's a Tame Collar," Uthman stated. "It was designed to keep predators from acting out of aggression and potentially hurting prey animals. It'd shock them when they became enraged or overly emotional. But, its cons were more than its pros, so this project had to be canceled. And, the one on you is a prototype, that we retrieved from Zootopia as well."

"You stole it!" Ryan yelled back.

"I'd suggest you keep calm, human. Right now, the light is yellow, and you don't want it to turn orange or red."

"Why- _*Bzzt*_ Ah!" Another small shock sparked at his neck.

"That's why. This collar has four levels of measure indicating by light. Green for neutral, yellow for warning, orange for the mild countermeasure, and red for severe countermeasure. It depends on your temperament. Also, it can shock you manually by this remote too…" Then, he picked out a small device with a red button and pressed it, "…like this."

"GAAAAAH! Stop it!"

"Oh! My favorite part, we just add a new feature into it. In the case of attempting to run away while this thing still on you, you'll be shocked to death or until coming back in the remote's range, which radius is approximately 150 feet. Any doubt?"

And, the silence befell upon them as the dungeon now was filled only Ryan's breathing noise. More seconds passed, and it seemed they were not going to speak more word. Then, the two mammals began to pace away, walking to the door. However, as Nabhan opened the door for his superior, and they were about to leave, Ryan lifted his head up and asked them, "How can I get this thing off?"

"Only his Majesty can take this collar off," Uthman replied, stepping out the room. Before the door closed, he gave Ryan his last advice, "Oh! If you try to break it or cut its strap, it'll shock you as well and severe too. Okay, I'll let guards take care of your clothes. You need to be dressed in something worth calling you a 'pet'."

The door finally shut, leaving the human alone in the middle of the room. Ryan glanced down at the floor with a despairing expression as if his life was done. With this collar on him, any freedom he had now was gone, only replaced by anger and humiliation that boiled up inside him. To vent his wrath, he would rage at anyone or destroy anything, even the small thing. But he had to stop when a sound of an electronic beeped, and the yellow light brightened, warning him.

Taking a deep breath and counting to three, he forced himself to calm down his mood until the light on the collar was green again. Closing his eyes and beginning to meditate, he let his anger vanishing away through steady and consistent breath.

 _It depends on my mood, huh…_ he thought. _Just control my feelings then. Heh, how ironic, in my world, dogs are humans pets. But here, I'm theirs._

A moment passed as he was doing nothing, the door opened again. The same two guards walked in and to the human. They stopped before him, hesitating that the human could attack them by surprise again. However, Ryan did nothing, just sitting on his knees, his chest rising and falling as he was breathing normally. Staring at him intensely, they began to believe that Ryan capitulated and approached him.

But little did they know, Ryan was waiting for them or just one of them to get closer to him. And, his first victim seemed to be the wolf guard as he stepped forward and reached out his paw to take Ryan's arm. A smile drew on his face, making the first guard slightly flinch and begin to feel that it was a bad idea to approach him alone. He paced his one of his feet back and was about to draw out his sword.

However, it was too late. Ryan quickly grabbed his wrist and yanked him down, bumping his head against its nose causing the wolf stumbling backward with his paws now covering his hurt nose. The sharp whimper of pain howled from the wolf, and blood spilled out of his nose. The wolf tried to recover his balance, but Ryan did not give him a chance. He quickly shot himself up and punched his victim in the face.

His first unfortunate victim now was out cold and lied on the floor. And, his next victim would be no one else but, the old jackal guard. It could be easy for him, but Ryan was not going to neglect the fact that more age meant more experience. Looking at the jackal who was in fighting stance with a sword readied in his paw, Ryan had to give him credit that he was brave to fight with him despite his shaky legs and droopy ears.

They began a staring contest, glaring at each other to see who was going to make the first move. And, the human chose to break their eye contacts first and dashed towards the jackal. With a wince, the jackal swung his blade across, slashing nothing but air as his target had crouched down before it could strike him. Glancing down at the human in front of him, he began to regret that he should have run away instead of fighting him. Even he had forged his skills and been experienced for a long time serving as a royal guard, he should have known that sometimes retreating was the best tactic when he had to face a skilled opponent like this human alone.

Now as it was too late for him to defend himself, the jackal closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly, preparing for the impact. In a split second, Ryan launched his fist upward to the jackal's chin, sending him sprawling to the ground several feet away.

Panting in tired, even for a short moment, he had used up most of his strength to make these two unlucky guards unconscious. At least, he could lit a smile on as he was free for now, and his next mission was to take that remote from that stag. Then, a beep sounded from his neck, quickly dragging his mind back before he could carry out a plan. He rose his hand next to the small device on the collar to see the yellow light reflected on his palm.

 _Even positive feelings were counted!_ Ryan internally complained. _Well, it's kinda hard to conceal my feelings while fighting. Need to train on being insensitive, eh?_

Inhaling deeply and letting out a sigh, he had to calm himself down again, letting go all of his emotions for now, and then the light on the device turned green again.

As he noticed it, he walked out of the dungeon through the open door and began to find out where Uthman was. Walking down the hallway, he knew that he got lost. It could not help that he had to walk on the path that he had never passed before as well as he had to hide from the other guards who patrolling around the palace too. He kept on walking and hiding until he found himself in some kind of the botanical garden, where were flowers everywhere, with an incredible variety of types and colors.

Now, as he began to feel frustrated by being lost the way, he shouted out in irritation despite a warning beep from his collar, "Jeez… Where am I NOW!" But to his surprise, there was a voice sounding in response.

"Nán krai na? [Who's there?]" a feminine voice asked in a foreign language, sounded from his behind.

Ryan was startled by that and slowly turned to the direction of that sound. His eyes opened wide as the mammal before him was a female side-striped jackal, wearing a maroon long sleeve chiffon top and pantaloons. She was so familiar that he could not even dare to forget her name or her face. He began stammering and turning pale as his mind began to recall her name.

"Rawa…?" he uttered out the name, without knowing that he let his emotions running wild inside unnoticed. Until…

 _*Beep Beep Beep… BZZT!*_ "ARGHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh…" His scream trailed off as he collapsed onto the grass below, and the world around him slowly went black again.

* * *

 **'Scent'**

 **41%**


	39. Chapter 34 - Princess of the Desert

**CHAPTER 34**

* * *

 _…Good morning, sir…_

 _…So, your name is Stasia Panthera…_

 _…Yes, sir!…_

 _…Uhh… Thank you…_

 _…Kill two birds with one stone, huh?…_

* * *

 **Late Afternoon, Botanical Garden of the Royal Palace**

A faint smile slowly worked upon the face of a sleeping man. He was dreaming, lazily moaning and mumbling as if he was speaking to someone in his dream. It was as if he was having the time of his life and did not want it to end. However, he did not know that he was not here alone. There was a mammal near him, sitting on her knees and his head was lying on her laps.

That mammal also reflected a warm smile at him too as she saw his smiling face, even not knowing what he was dreaming about. Letting out a soft giggle and looking at his face, she slowly ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the smoothness and softness of his black hair against her paw.

From her point of view, he was an unknown kind of mammal, not even similar or close to any species within her knowledge. Curiosity gradually got over her, she began to study his face, looking from left to right and gently touched each part of his head.

From the bruises on his face and the worn-out clothes he wore, she assumed that this unknown creature had gone through something recently, maybe he had gotten into a fight and escaped.

At that, she tried to fit the puzzle. The thing that wrapped around his neck, a collar, was showing as if he was owned. Maybe he was a runaway slave, but the slavery was completely banned everywhere in this modern day. Staring at it closely, she could see a small burnt mark on the skin underneath a little black box of the collar. She could not help but feel sympathetic towards him, thinking how much he had been suffered.

Without noticing that she caressed his cheek on where he had a black-and-blue mark, this mammal felt a slight wince from him, and his hand weakly waved off and moaned, "Hmm… Star… stop rubbing my face. It hurts…"

She let out a soft giggle, amused by his drowsy response. Then, she gazed down at his face with a warm smile and said, "Well, sorry. I didn't know that you hurt that much."

 _That's not her voice…_ Ryan suddenly stopped his movement, halting his hand in midair and frowning his brows. Slowly opening his eyelids, even his vision was kind of upside down, he clearly saw the mammal's face, a side-striped jackal who gave him her smile and somewhat soft and sweet look.

"And, I'm sure that my name is not _Star…_ " she added, and that made him quickly spring up to his feet. Luckily, their heads did not bump into each other.

"R-Rawa?" Ryan stuttered with eyes wide open, staring at her.

"And, that's not my name too," the female jackal replied. Then, she stood up, held her paws together, and introduced, "My name is Arija Wamkulu, and what's yours?"

At that, he began to observe her carefully, from her head to her tail. And, yes, she was not Rawa, her fur seemed brighter, shorter, and neatly trimmed. Her expression was gentle and courteous, confirming him that she was not who he thought.

"Ryan Young…" he answered nervously as saw her waiting for his response for a moment.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan…" Arija smiled and continued asking, "And, what are you? I've never seen your kind before."

"Human…"

Tilting her head with her brow risen, the jackal gave him a look that could tell him that she completely had no idea. And later, she slightly shook her head and said, "Okay, the human things will be questioned later."

Then, she rose her paw up and continued, "What I really want to know now is where have you heard that name?"

"Oh…" Ryan breathed and scratched the back of his head. "I happened to meet someone who looked a lot like you, and I thought you were her," he replied then asked, "why?"

"That name belongs to my sister, who was… passed away," she answered, sounded a little downhearted.

"Oh, sorry to hear that…" he quickly added, his face showing sympathetic. Seconds later, something popped into his mind.

"Wait a minute," he spoke out, earning her attention.

Looking back at her, he began to stammer as if he was trying to choose the words to ask her. "Erm… How can I put this… Did your sister have some kind of supernatural power? Like foretelling," he asked with a sheepish half smile.

Arija quickly nodded and answered, "Yes, she was a clairvoyant… wait…"

Then, her eyes pinned to his, her pupils dilated and jaw slightly dropping. She was not sure that they were on the same page. She knew that her sister was legally declared death in absentia, even she knew there was a slight chance that her sister could be alive. And, his question was kind of evidence that supported her hope. However, to make it cut clear, she asked him back, "How did you know about that? Are you saying that she's still alive?"

Ryan gave her an affirmative nod and answered, "Oh yes, she's alive and kicking. And, nearly killed me once."

Hearing that, she gave him a look of disbelief and protested, "What are you saying?! She nearly KILLED YOU! No! She won't do something like that. She couldn't even dare to hold a knife."

However, Ryan shook his head and briefly elaborated, "Well, first time I met her, she almost cut my throat with a big knife."

"I don't believe you…" pouted Arija, crossing her arms over her chest and turned her head away.

Ryan let out a tired sigh and politely inquired, "I beg your pardon, when did you see her last time?"

"3 years ago…" the jackal softly answered.

He nodded and added, "3 years can change things a lot, you know."

Then, an uncomfortable silence surrounded them.

Ryan scratched the back of his head and gazed down at the green ground, while Arija just stood still with paws clasping together in front of her. For a moment, something came into his head, causing his eyes to open wide again, his mouth agape as if he finally fitted his information together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Rawa Wamkulu, Arija Wamkulu…" Ryan muttered then looked at her. "You shared a same last name with the Sultan… So, you're-"

"- Princess," Arija finished for him and nodded. "Yes, my sister and I are his daughters."

Just like he thought, this mammal was related to Sultan, which meant that he had run into another trouble. However, much to his surprise, she seemed not to be hostile or scary like her father and sister, quite the opposite to them. For this reason, he might plead his way out or even better, had her help for his escaping.

"Are you going to… you know, let me go?" he asked.

"Of course, you can go," she replied with a smile, earning a relieved smile from him. But, before he could leave her, she stuck her paw out stopping him and added, "But before you do that, I want to hear the story about my sister you have met."

At her stop, he promptly responded for that, sounded slightly irritated, " _My lady…_ I don't think I have time for that, I'm kinda on the run from your guards and-" But, his words were cut off as he saw a group of Royal Guards quickly marching towards this way.

[There he is!] one of the guards shouted, and they quickened their movement, running to Ryan.

"I gotta go now, my lady. I hope we could see each other again if we have a chance," quickly said Ryan and shouted bidding farewell as he ran away, " _Bye…_ "

Seeing him leaving with being followed by the guards, Arija could not help but sigh, feeling like she had lost a chance of something. Actually, she lost her chance to learn more about her sister's well-being. She hoped that Ryan could tell her more about her lost sister. After hearing that her sister was still alive, it was a relief that could warm her heart, but somehow, she also felt fear and worry about Rawa as well. How had she been? What had happened to her? Was she alright? Was she in danger? Had she been influenced by bad mammals? Questions slowly arose in her head, until one of the guards, seeming to be a leader of the platoon, was coming towards her.

[My lady, did he harm you?] the leopard guard asked her in worry, down to his knee and bowing to her.

[No…] Arija softly replied, shaking her head and letting out a long sigh. Then, she looked at him and asked back, [why is he here? And, what is on his neck?]

The guard looked up, meeting her gaze and replied, [He has been summoned to appear before Sultan Mullet, princess.]

[Officially or forcefully?] She quickly questioned, looking straight into his eyes.

[The…] the guard stuttered, scratching the back of his head and nervously shrugged. […second one, princess…] At that, she gave him a soft groan of irritation and waved him off, dismissing him. The guard swiftly stood up, saluted at her and went back on chasing the man on the loose.

It was her father's doing. He had done it again, and this would be the second time that he kidnapped mammals.

[Another victim of my dad… I have to save him,] Arija mumbled under her breath, walking back into the palace. She, as the Second Princess of Aandhi, needed to do something to save that poor human from her father. In exchange, she could ask questions and get answers from him.

After taking leave, Ryan now was running at full tilt to get away from the guards. As the adrenaline hit him, he could outrun them and probably got away. But, the problem was that he had no idea where he now was, and yet he had to keep on running. Until, the large redstone wall was in front of him, blocking his way.

"There's no way to run, human," said a familiar masculine voice, belonging to no one else but Uthman himself.

Slowly turning towards the sound, Ryan found himself being surrounded by a platoon of Royal Guards with 6-feet wooden staffs in their paws. He began to feel tired of this running, tired of things that had happened to him. His anger fumed inside him again, and Ryan did not care about a warning beep from the collar anymore. Glaring at them, he rose his hands up in fighting stance as he prepared to make the way out violently.

"Just give up your hope and be his majesty's pet," Uthman spoke up and paced a step forward towards the human, hooves on his back.

"No…" Ryan growled, tightening his fists and shouted, "I AM NOT GOING TO BE ANYONE'S PET!"

"Well, I want to see you try and fight, but…" Uthman paused and picked out a remote of Ryan's collar. "I don't have time for that."

 _Oh, I forgot about that…_ Ryan thought and complained, "Hey! That's not fair- ARGHHH!"

Uthman cut him off by pressing the button on the remote, making an electric shock run through his body and made him collapse onto the ground.

[Seize him!] he quickly ordered guards as he saw the human squirming and aching on the floor.

And no need to be told twice, the Royal Guards quickly jumped into action, beating Ryan to the ground then restraining him by pressing his body against the floor with their sticks.

At that, Ryan could not help but give himself up for now.

A moment later, Ryan was dragged by two sloth bear guards to the room where he had first opened his eyes to realize that he was kidnapped, the Throne Room. He was cuffed and shackled. So exhausted and beaten up that he barely held consciousness from the result of the recent fiasco. He had a black eye and bruised face, which had been swelled up during being dragged. His body started to ache and sore as the adrenaline wore off.

Then, he flopped onto his stomach as the guards released his arms. Letting out a soft puff then moaning in agony, he did not have enough strength to push himself up. The human then gave in to the gravity, lying his face down against the cold marble floor. Hurt, but at least, the coldness could ease the sore in his face.

Suddenly, the sound of the doors opening blared. "You're really a troublemaker, Ryan Young." He heard it distantly from that direction. He tried to tilt his head up to see the owner of the voice, but he felt his hair being grabbed and yanked up instead. He was forced to sit up on his knees by one of the guards. Now, he could see who was talking to him. It was Sultan Mullet Wamkulu, whose face showed utterly furious and disappointed.

"What should I do with you? Let my guards teaching you a lesson? You want that, huh?" Mullet growled, grabbing Ryan's chin, lifting it up so he could meet his eyes.

"Well, you can do whatever you want, _My Lord_ ," Ryan replied with a daring tone as he had prepared for the worst. He knew the Sultan would not dare to kill him or let him died if the Sultan himself really wanted to _own_ him.

"I've been trained to handle most of the torture. This collar you gave me is just nothing but only weakening my body. But, my mind, my willing to escape from you won't be OVER!" he bawled.

"Oh, really?" said the Sultan and pressed the shocking button on the remote after being handed by another guard.

"AHHHhhh!" screamed the human, swaying as the shock was ended, trying not to flop.

Mullet then pulled Ryan closer and hissed, "I'll wait to see you give up on that then. You never have a chance to escape from this palace." And, he pushed away, causing the human to flop down.

[Take him back to the dungeon!] Sultan commanded to the guards. They bowed to him in acknowledgment and obliged. However, before they could retrieve the human, the main doors swung open, slamming the wall hard.

[HALT!] was a loud announcement shortly afterward, making everyone's attention shift to the mammal who caused this. It was Arija herself with a look of seriousness, stepping into the room and forward to her father.

At that, everyone flinched, and Sultan Mullet was so frightened as if he was doing something wrong and caught in red pawed. [Arija, my dear… What's the matter?] he uttered out with a nervous smile.

[Dad!] She stopped in front of him, where Ryan was lying on the floor to her left. Looking directly into her father's eyes, Arija then clasped her paws together, her face softening down while her eyes dilating, and begged, [Can I have him, please?]

Silently snorted, the relief went back to him again. Mullet thought she might be angry at him for some reasons, but actually, she just came to ask for the human. However, she already had _one_ , so he tried to decline her, [But, my dear. You already have a pet, don't you?]

[That one is small and timid. He can't be much help,] she reasoned, then pointed at Ryan and added, [So, I want him to help me with heavy things.]

[You can ask guards to help you-] Mullet tried to justify, but Arija promptly interrupted him.

[But, I don't want to disturb them,] she said, [their duty is to protect us, not to perform a petty work like what I'm doing now.]

[My lady, actually, we're happy-] one of the guards said but could not choke out his words further as the princess turned to him and threatened him with her deadly glare, which he had to shut up immediately.

Then, she turned back to her father giving him those puppy-dog eyes of her and cooed, [Dad? Please?]

And, those look could change his mind every time, but Mullet tried to resist, [But, he's still aggressive and stubborn.]

[I can domesticate him. I know how to treat him, dad,] Arija, however, responded with confidence.

[But… Are you sure with that?]

[Yes, I'm very confident about that,] she answered with a smile, staring at her father who in return gave a look. She knew that look, the look that he lost to her already, but to be sure, she added another reason to nail it, [and I'm sure you rarely have time to _play_ with him so he can find the way to escape from you while you're busy. And, you can play with him when you have free time.]

[Oh, alright,] he gave up. [He's yours so take care of him properly.]

[Oh! Thank you, dad! I love you!] She jumped to him, hugged and gave him kisses on his cheek.

He happily chuckled, satisfied that he could make his daughter happy. Later, he gently pushed Arija away and said in fatherly tone while showing the remote on his paw, [But, this remote will stay with me, and If he does harm you, just tell me, and I'll lock him in the dungeon.]

[Don't worry about it, Dad.] She then paced towards Ryan and pulled him up by his upper arm. Looking at him with a satisfied smile, but he gave her entire puzzled look of his in return. He had been confused since they had begun to speak in another language. And, their expressions seemed like children begging their parents for a toy. In this case, he felt like he was a toy.

As for her, his look was so priceless that she could not help but giggle at him. [Aww, look at you… You won't harm me, right?]

No response.

Clearing her throat once, she repeated again in English, "Right?" and Ryan quickly gave her approving nods. Then, she ordered the guards to release him from fetters.

As he felt the handcuffs and shackles dismantled from his wrists and ankles, Ryan pushed himself up and got to his feet. He hardly balanced his stand as the pain struck every part of his body. And the pain became more and more intense as he tried not to stumble. Finally, he managed to stand, towering over two small royalties whom one showed him an untrusting look, while another gave him a faint smile. He glanced down at them, his face was softened, displaying that he was not going to harm anyone.

"Now, come with me," Arija said and led the way to the doors.

Ryan quickly followed behind her, slowing down to her speed as he reached. They walked out the throne room and continued down the hallway. He did not know where this princess led him to, but he chose to follow her closely with no doubt.

"What were you two talking about?" he curiously asked Arija while walking.

She tilted her head slightly up, rubbing her chin as she was thinking. For seconds, she gave him a sigh and responded, "You don't want to know it, trust me…"

"Uh-huh…" Ryan sounded, nodding though she did not look at him. A moment later, he decided to stop pacing and spoke up, "By the way, my lady?"

"Yes?" She stopped and turned to him, looking up at his face, only to see him beaming at her.

"Even though I didn't know what you and Sultan were talking, I know that you saved me from him…" said Ryan, knelt down and lowered his head. "Thank you, my lady."

"You're welcome," she said in the sweetest tone, patting a paw on his shoulder and added, "but you're not completely safe from him."

Ryan gazed up at her with a smile. "I know," he replied.

[My lady… Princess!] shouted a feminine voice from far behind the princess, which caught their attention. The voice belonged to a female gazelle in servant outfit who hurried to them. She sprinted but suddenly stopped and gasped in astonishment as she saw Ryan.

Knowing that something bad would happen if she did not do something to snap her servant out of surprise, Arija then asked her the matter, [Yes, Zahwah. What is it?]

[Oh!] Zahwah softly exclaimed, looked at the princess then answered, [Inspector Zahir is waiting, my lady.]

A happy smile lit up her face immediately, her tail wagging madly. She was so glad that the one she had been waiting now arrived. She had been expecting him to visit her for some time, and now he was waiting for her. Then, she tossed away her silly smile and composed herself into preparing for their colloquy.

[Okay…] Arija cleared her throat then turned to Ryan and said, "Ryan, be a good boy and wait for me right here. I have to meet someone and will be back soon."

"Yes, _my lady_ ," Ryan politely replied with a smile. He was amused by her actions recently. It was as if she had been expecting for something or someone to show up for some time, and it just happened unnoticed. He stood up and bowed to her, keeping his head low until seeing her and her servant left and disappeared at the corner of the hallway.

The two walked along the corridor to a door that led to the waiting room. As they reached, Zahwah bowed her head, excusing herself to go back to her work. Arija gave her a nod in affirmative, and the gazelle turned and walked away.

Turning back to the door, she stood still for a second and opened it. She stepped into the room and met a male tiger in a khaki uniform of the police, who stood tall in the middle of the chamber, while his back facing to her, both paws on his back.

[Inspector!] the princess hailed the tiger in a delighted tone, slightly startling him.

The tiger quickly composed himself and turned to the princess. [Your Highness,] he said and knelt before her, [what can my humble service assist you?]

[Inspector…] She paused for a second then continued in a casual tone that only used to someone she considered as her close friends or confidants, [Zahir, please rise and walk with me. There is nothing else but my urge for acknowledging about the wellness of my people… and also, some news of the outside world.]

Zahir nodded once and rose up, following her as she led out to the open door and closed it behind them. They kept on pacing down the hallway, heading to the botanical garden as they and only they used this place every time to converse. Every topic the princess desired was most likely about the happening in the city and Aandhians' welfare. Unlike her father, she had a worry of the people of Aandhi as if they were her family members as well.

In her younger years, she had been told many stories about the past Sultans and Sultanas of Aandhi, who made the country so glorious and prosperous in their time. Some had fought against an attempt of colonization from other nations. Some had fought against starvation and poverty of the populace. And some, even barely success, made his people independent from others' help and became a self-reliant and helpful country.

Those stories inspired her and motivated her to make Aandhi more and more ascendant ever, beyond whatever her ancestors had done for this land. However, her time was yet to come, the present and rightful ruler of this nation were still her father, and he would not let her succeeding any time soon. Furthermore, she did not have any influence towards the politicians too. So, she found it hard and far to reach and made her dream come true, but she would not give up. Even though she had a handful help from her servants and Zahir, she would never turn her back to her people.

[Zahir…] the princess uttered his name as they reached their usual spot. She turned to him and began their discussion, [How was the city right now? How bad the protest?]

[Your Highness…] the tiger responded with a sigh, [It's getting worst…] Then, he began to report whatever had happened before he came to the palace. The protest was getting more and more intense and violent, and the radical group, namely Mukt Aandhiyan Samooh, wrecked trees and vandalized public property. Fortunately, there was no victim and injury from the vandalizing. Moreover, the citizens of Jariza began to suffer famine, resulting from the slowing economy and this prolonged protest. And finally, he told her briefly about the meeting that he had attended before coming to see her, which was mostly about how to make the Sultan himself wealthier.

Hearing that, she was utterly heartbroken and disappointed in her people who had created the breach of this country, in the corrupted politicians who just cared only the money in their pockets, and especially, in her father who supposed to lead Aandhi to the bright future but pleasured himself with treasure and became spoiled. As much as she loved her father, she could not stand him sometimes. And from time to time, she had to secretly send help to those who had suffered from what Sultan had done and the consequences that had happened afterward.

[I see,] Arija stated after taking a moment for pondering, [Zahir, please continue doing your job, protect the city and innocent citizens as much as you can. I'll find the way to help the famine problem from here.]

[That… that could help a lot, your highness.] Zahir immediately knelt down and said, [I didn't know how to express my gratitude for this. I hope people of Aandhi won't forget your kindness.]

Arija gave him a soft giggle. [Oh, stop it. You're overreacting. It's also my duty to help my people too and…] But, her words trailed off as she heard the soft crunch not too far from her, and her nose could pick up a scent of something.

[What's matter, your highness?] the tiger asked, looking at her in confusion.

[Nothing,] the princess quickly replied, [I think it's time for you to go back to your station. Thank you for the today's news, Zahir. Goodbye…]

Waving her paw in goodbye, she watched him walk back to where they had come. She noticed his shoulders straightened and his walk was slightly vigorous. At that, she could say he was somehow happy, and she was happy with him too. However, it could be better if there was no one disturbed them.

"Ryan… Didn't someone teach you that eavesdropping is bad?" said Arija after seeing her guest had finally left.

"I'm truly sorry, my lady," Ryan apologized, coming out from the behind of a large flower shrub. "But, it can't help, I have to keep my eyes on you, as of repaying to the one who saved my life with my service."

"Uh-huh…" she nodded and started walking to the porch. "I appreciate that, but I won't need your service while I sleep, will I? Now, follow me. I'll show you where you're going to stay."

"Yes, my lady," he replied with a soft snicker and followed her. "By the way, I don't mean to pry, but who is that tiger?"

"Zahir Issa, the inspector of the police station of this region," Arija answered then looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"I saw you two seemed… closely _acquainted_."

"There's nothing between us," she plainly replied and went back walking.

For a moment of silence, she did not know why but began to feel regretted just saying that. The uncomfortable feeling started growing in her chest, still not knowing the reason of that. But, she knew how to deal with it when she had this feeling. She just needed to speak to someone and elaborate the matter that had just been spoken. Or else, she would be unresolved for the rest of the night.

And, in this case, there was Ryan here to listen to her, and the topic was about the inspector and her. So, she began, "I just want to hear the story of the world outside, you know. Since my sister has been lost, my dad didn't allow me to leave this palace for once and blocked all the news about the outside world. No Internet, No TV, No newspaper… So, Zahir is the only source that I can learn about what happen outside of this palace. When he has to come here for the meeting with other officials and my dad, I'll ask my servant to tell him to find me afterward. I know that as an inspector, he barely has time even for himself, yet he still comes and tells me the stories… They seemed cruel and distress most of the time, but they're true, and I'm glad he informed that."

"I see…" Ryan mumbled, rubbing his chin.

In his thoughts, she had learned only from the inspector, and that meant it was about police related topics for sure. He was not surprised if the stories were generally cruel and distress as she said. But, to feed only stories of the dark side of the world would make her pessimistic. Also, the world was not always that ugly, it equally had a beautiful side too.

Hoping that the time he had been through was a decent story for her to learn more another part of this world, he then offered, "Well, you want to hear my version of outside world, my lady?"

Much to his surprise, Arija quickly turned to him and smiled happily. "Oh! Yes, of course," she replied with a smile that slowly broadened to a silly grin, her tail wagging madly again behind her.

He laughed and said, "Okay okay, but I'll tell you tomorrow. It's night already, and I need to sleep to recover my injuries." And, in return, she gave him a final nod with a smile, and they continued their way to a door that he assumed it was a place for him to stay.

"Here's your room, Ryan," Arija announced as they stood in front of the door, "You will be shared the room with… _my manservant_. Don't worry, he's sweet and shy. He won't bite you. So, don't forget to get acquainted with him."

"Yes, my lady," Ryan replied and bent his head down. "Wish you have a goodnight, Princess Arija."

"You too, Ryan," said the princess, "And, be prepared for tomorrow, there will be a lot of questions for you."

They bade one another good night and parted as Arija continued down the hallway, and Ryan still stood in front of the door waiting for her to be out of his sight. With she gone, he opened the door and went into the room. Nothing much in there, just two medium sized beds were set next to each side of the wall. One to the left was messed, which meant that it was already owned by his roommate. However, there was no mammal on that bed.

 _So, where is my roommate?_ He thought _, Maybe, he went to the restroom…_

Then he went to the neat one and nestled down into it. Before he let his mind drifting away and fell asleep, Ryan sighed heavily and thought about how long it would take to get back to his home, how long it would take to see his friends again. However, right now, it was not a time for thinking about that. He better slept to heal his injuries and hoped that tomorrow would be another day for him, to find out more ways to escape this place.

* * *

 **'Princess of the Desert'**

57%


	40. Chapter 35 - 80 Hz, It Hurts

_A/N: Hello, everyone! I would like to thank you all for following and liking my story. Thank you very, very much. You guys really made my day, and those reviews and comments were encouraging me to improve. Also, thanks again for pointing out my mistakes and typos._

 _Here is the news, I'm kind of tied up with work this week, so the next chapter might be delayed. I'm sorry in advance if I can't make it._

 _And here is a small announcement, we're on the halfway of the third arc now. I didn't know that I drafted this arc out longer than other. And I just found out that it's nearly 20 chapters… (Oh my… The longest arc I've ever written. LOL)_

 _By the way, you guys might see the percentage thing at the end of some chapters, and some of you (or most or all of you) found out what it mean. So, I'm not going to tell what it is but say that it indicates something important to the protagonist._

 _I hope my story still entertains you, and I'm again sorry for my grammar mistakes, typos, and some misinformation. And feel free to review, criticize, follow, favorite my story. Also, all Zootopia rights are belonging to Disney._

 _Alright, that's all to say to you guys. Bye!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 35**

* * *

 **9.00 pm, Shannti Hotel Room 1403**

Most of the things had been prepared for them. The hotel accommodations, the internet connectivity, and the related equipment that had been sent in advance were ready for them, as expected of the five-star hotel. All they need to do was turning this twin room into their temporary base of operation and creating a secured communication with ZPD Headquarter.

After they had done and before contacting their boss, Judy checked the time on her phone and did a quick calculation to see what time was at Zootopia. From what she had been told, here in Jariza, the time was ten and a half hours faster. Right now it should be around the late morning in Zootopia City, and it was a perfect time to do the video call to the headquarter, so she began.

Within seconds, the other end of the line accepted her call, and no needed to wonder whose faces was showing on the laptop screen at first. It was their boss, Chief Bogo who probably leaned his face near the camera, too much that the screen could not show anything else but his snout.

"Erm… Good morning, Chief Bogo," Judy greeted nervously and said, "Why don't you move back a bit, sir? You're too close to the camera."

Chief snorted and moved away from the camera, and now Judy and others could see Captain Matthew who sat next to their boss.

"I see that you've arrived at the hotel safely and finished setting the room. Now, I would like you all to begin explaining the plan in detail, when and how it's gonna execute thoroughly," said Chief as he put his glasses on him.

Then, they began. It took roughly about an hour in explaining, and the lion, namely Heron, was the first one to start an explanation. At first, they were going to take a palace tour in the morning. And when the guide took them to where they could meet with the officer of the Royal Household, he would give the official a message, which he was so sure the Sultan would summon them later on.

It was kind of rerun of what he had said at the precinct; however everyone was still curious about the content of the message since then, and they now looked at him attentively. To chase away their curiosity, Heron then showed them the letter which had been written in Aandhian language. He said that it was composed by Rawa herself. The content was about her survival from the fall and the living of her life outside the palace, and also, inside the letter, there was an encrypted message and a symbol that could catch an attention of Sultan.

Next was waiting, they had to wait for the Royal Household to call and invite them to the palace, which it could take some time. During this, all four would do more on planning and find more intel. And when they were granted to appear before the Sultan, Heron would request a private conversation between him and Sultan. He would use the thing that Nick gave him after he had been released from the correctional institute, the antique silver pin which belonged to Rawa, as a bargain. Only he could do the talk since he knew about Rawa the most, he would buy time as much as he could for the rest of the team to implement their part.

Last step, Nick, Judy, and Star were going to sneak around and looking for Ryan. This part was up to them to do whatsoever they saw fit. So, the lion did not care and let the gang explain.

Nick narrated that he would use the same tactic that had been used in the first Ryan's abduction, surmising and pinpointing the location or rooms where the human could be kept. But, he needed the map of the palace, the blueprint of the structure, and the pathways inside the area. After he could locate the possible place, Judy would scout around at that point. Since she was a rather small mammal, it would be easy for her to get past those guards without them noticing. And when she found Ryan, she would begin the rescuing process.

As for Nick and Star, they would be on standby and prepared to help Judy and Ryan when things went wrong. They would communicate each other through the 'wire' radios and update every occurrence. After that, they were going to leave the palace quietly and fly back to Animalia as soon as possible.

"Understood… The plan seems acceptable… actually, almost perfect if everything goes well as what you said," said Chief Bogo then looked at the three and pointed out, "Only one risky thing is the 'looking for Ryan' part. I'll send the petition to the Intelligence Agency for schematics of the Royal Palace and send you the map and other necessary resources after that. So, you all should get them memorized and find out where Ryan can possibly be." Then, Chief turned looking at Matthew and asked him, "Captain, do you have anything to add?"

Matthew nodded at him and looked back at the camera. "Actually, I have two things," he began. "First, after I read Ryan's profile, I noticed that he's quite a skillful mammal. So, there is a chance that he can escape from that palace on his own. Just in case of that, you need to find out the place he possibly uses it as a hideout. Especially, you three should've known better since you're close to him the most. Second, if it is possible, try not to resort the contingency plan and try to make the primary plan successful. If you fail, you probably won't come back to Animalia again, or maybe, will be sent back in body bags."

The three officers were shocked at that. Even though they knew that this operation was risky, they seemed to underestimate the consequences if they failed. Like Matthew, they did want to make the main plan operate successfully as they had organized it carefully. However, it was better to have a backup plan, which was to infiltrate the palace and rescue Ryan at midnight. And that was what the ZSF Captain concerned. Even he was going to give his advice and try his best to help them, the chance that the gang would be caught was equally high too. If they were caught, they would be marked as terrorists and the penalty for them would be severe.

"Yes, sir. We'll try our best, sir. Thank you for the warning," Judy replied with a nod.

"Good…" Chief Bogo said, "You all should get some rest before beginning the plan, and don't forget to report me any update tomorrow, same time. Dismiss." And then, the connection was terminated as the screen went black.

"You heard the boss, girls," Nick said, turning to Judy and Star. "Go back to your room and get some sleep. See you at 6 in the morning in the lobby."

But, before he could get himself comfortable in the armchair at the corner of the room, Judy walked up to him, took his paw and gave him a worried look. "Nick, are you sure you'll take care of Heron alone?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Fluff…" the fox chuckled in confidence, placing his paw on her shoulder, reassuring her, "You know, lions are good at sleeping, they sleep like 18 hours a day. So, I'll go to sleep after he slept."

Judy could not help but shake her head, looking at him with more concern. She knew that they all were exhausted, expect for Heron. However, there must be at least one mammal to watch over the lion until he was fully asleep, and Nick volunteered to do so. Therefore, in case Nick could not withhold the fatigue, and that lion still awoke, she handed him a tranquilizer gun and implicitly said, "While you watch over him, don't forget to ready your dart gun. Shoot him if it must." And he nodded at her, understanding her worry and took the gun.

Then, a faint smile was on her muzzle again, and her eyes held a glint of relief. Nick knew the look of his partner, it was a look of pure empathy and care, which was not a rare thing coming from her, and also, was one of the many reasons he would fall for her even more. Although their displaying of affection was generally expressed through their teasing and banter, they sometimes exchanged their concern in the most mature and heartwarming way that everyone would be so jealous of them.

" _Oh, for the life of me…_ "

And it seemed someone here could not stand them already. It was a complaint from the lion who rolled his eyes at them in disbelief.

"Just go back to your room and sleep already," Heron said monotonously, jerking his thumb at the door before adding, "Honestly, you all are not worth for me to kill. And I made a promise to my boss that I won't kill _ANYONE_ until my job is done."

At his complaint, Heron earned him a scowl from Nick and Judy as he interrupted their _moment_. And Judy could not help but grumble under her breath as she took Star's paw and stomped off to the door, dragging the black panther who was still astonished by the event along.

The door slammed loudly behind them, and Heron just let out a deep, long-drawn sigh at that and walked to one of the beds. He lifted the blanket and crawled into it.

"If you're gonna stay up until I completely fall asleep," he said to Nick who sat down in the armchair with a tranquilizer in his paws and looked at him. "Be my guest," he then covered all over his body with the blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

 **10.30 pm, Room 1414**

The room 1414 was exactly opposite to the boys' room, which was the fastest way to access each other's rooms in case of emergency. Most likely same, but this room had one double bed instead, which now were occupied by a brown doe on the left side and a black panther on another.

After Judy and Star had finished their personal businesses, they tossed and turned in the bed in no time. Judy slept immediately as her head hit the pillow, while Star seemed to find it hard to slumber despite her exhaustion. She shifted and rolled in the bed, trying to get herself comfortable. But, the thing that actually interrupted her sleep was her anxiety about Ryan. As she felt that she was getting close to him, just not too long to see his face again, she was really happy about it and somehow afraid of it too. What would happen if they failed? What would happen to Ryan if they were caught? Could they bear the consequences? Could she ever see his face again?

 _Ugh… I can't sleep…_ Star complained internally as a lot of thoughts crammed in her head.

She sat up in the bed and looked around, seeing only the darkness in the room and a sleeping rabbit in the other side of the bed. Hoping that her doing did not wake Judy up, she slowly crawled out of bed and started wearing a jacket and jogger pants.

While clothing herself, she jumped, nearly got a heart attack at a drowsy voice that said, "Where are you going, Star?"

"Oh!" the black panther softly exclaimed, turning to the rabbit who sat up on the bed along with rubbing her eye. "Did I wake you up?"

"Well, I can hardly sleep when you shifted and squirmed in the bed like that," Judy replied with a faint giggle.

"Sorry, Judy… I just can't sleep… There is a lot of things in my head."

"It's okay, I understand…" the rabbit said with her sound that seemed apparently awake and asked, "So, where are you off to?"

"I might take a short night walk around the hotel…" Star answered with a shrug. "Or, go to the hotel bar and have a drink or two to help me sleep. Wanna join?"

"Nah… Too tired for that…" Judy waved off her offer and warned, "But, don't forget that we have to be ready at 6."

"Roger that, ma'am," Star replied with a playful chuckle, zipping up her jacket and left the room.

* * *

A few moments after she had set off from her room and left the building, Star found herself in the hotel's ornamental garden where was slightly lit up by small lamps along the walkway. It was quite a peaceful garden and also lonely as there was no one here. She strolled around and checked her surroundings, seeing leaves, buds and some night blooming flowers moved as they caught in a breeze. The cold night wind touched her cheeks and neck, wafting through her fur. The sweet fragrance of those flowers spread in the air, fascinating her as she smelled. It was so beautiful, refreshing and comforting that cast away her anxiety, but it was also reminiscent of one happy moment with Ryan.

It did not help her. It did not help her at all, and the memory made it worse. Her brain started showing images of one night that she and Ryan had spent their time lying on the grassy slope and stargazing. Even it was a happy memory, even it could bring a smile upon her face, it seemed to be a curse rather than a bless, making this night to be another night that was so lonely without him. A hollow empty feeling engulfed her, she felt as if something had taken away from her, something that was important to her was lost, wringing her heart so much. The feelings started eating her up, weakening her until she could not pace anymore and collapsed by the pond.

She looked at the bright full moon reflected in the pond, with her eyes welled up with tears, and a drop slid down her cheek unnoticed. She missed him so incredibly badly, even she knew she would see him again soon and had to endure such a painful waiting just a little longer. But, her heart had already surpassed her and settled within his, unable to withdraw. A sob escaped her, and tears finally flowed from her eyes. She covered her mouth trying to stifle her weep, but shortly, she gave up to the feelings that had been building up since Ryan was kidnapped. She then let go of her concealed feelings and cried, covering her face with her paws to muffle her sobbing voice.

"Damn… Damn it… Why it was so hard to hold back… W…Why it was so tortured… Just… just a few more days and you'll see Ryan again." Her lament was punctuated with a sob as she lifted her head up from her tear-soaked paws, gazing up at the same moon in the clear night sky, still letting her face wetted by the droplets from her eyes for some more until the dark mood was gone.

A moment later, she let out a soft sigh, feeling better as all the uncomfortable feelings now were vanished and replaced by relief. Neither her chest nor her heart felt pained anymore, which brought a small smile to her lip again. However, her problem was still unsolved, "Damn… now I'm no longer sleepy."

Shaking her head in disbelief, she stood up, wiped her eyes and cursed herself quietly for getting alerted instead of drowsy. And, the idea of the second option came to her suddenly. Without hesitation, she walked back to the hotel, making a direct beeline for the particular place beside the lobby.

"Well… I hope the bar isn't closed yet."

* * *

 **11.00 pm, Shannti Hotel's Bar**

Thankfully, the hotel bar was not closed yet, but it had a few of customers inside as there was only one hour left before closing. Star looked around for a place to sit, but her eyes stopped searching and darted at one certain mammal who sat by the bar. Gritting her teeth in exasperation, she quickly crossed the way over to that mammal, and he seemed to notice her, turning towards her and rising up a glass of Martini at her with a smile.

"Heron…" Star growled in a deep, menacing voice as she stopped in front of the lion. "How the hell did you get here? Where is Nick?"

"Hello to you too, Star," replied Heron, and placed down his drink on the counter. "Nick is in his room, sleeping like a log, also snoring aloud. I can't believe that his loud snore could wake me up and kept me awake. So, I just walked out of the room, hit the bar and have some drinks to help me sleep…" Then, he stopped and looked at her face closely. The damp fur on her cheeks and puffy red eyes, he could guess that what she had been through recently.

"Hmm… Look like someone has a bad time, eh?" he commented then shook his head with a chuckle.

"Care to join me?" he offered, jerking his head to his side, inviting Star to sit next to him.

She angrily huffed and walked to the seat beside him. "I'm sitting here because someone needs to watch you _closely_ …" Star said with a groan and sat down on the bar stool.

"Suit yourself," Heron replied as he turned back facing the bar, picked up his drink and sipped it.

The black panther looked at the horse bartender and requested, "Bartender, give me something strong."

He nodded at her and turned back facing to liquor shelves, picking a bottle of whiskey and gently pouring it into a Lowball glass. The bartender passed a whiskey neat to her, and she nodded her head in return and accepted the drink. Star swirled the transparent brown liquid around in her glass and suddenly tossed it back, making both Heron and the bartender surprised.

"More," she said and returned back the emptied glass to the bartender.

"Damn, you do really want to get a hangover in the morning, don't you?" Heron laughed, looking at her only to see that she did not care him and took another glass of liquor in her paw. She tossed the whiskey back and gulped it down again, then slapped the glass on the bar before turning to him with a glare.

"None of your business, Heron," she hissed. "More!"

"Alright… Whatever you think is best," he mumbled and sipped his drink. "If I were you, I would sip and admire the taste of it."

* * *

For a few moments they drank in silent, Star finished her fifth drink and Heron could see by the softening around her eyes that the alcohol started to work its magic. Unlike him, Heron did not even finish the second glass of Martini yet, not even getting tipsy a bit. He could not help but shake his head in disbelief as the black panther began to show a sign of being drunk, laying her chin on the countertop and yet asked for another glass of whiskey.

Then, she pushed herself up from the bar and looked at him with a drunk and serious look. Slurring her words, she said, " Heron… I really want to know why you help us. I'm sure that you didn't have a change of heart, and yet you offered your help. There must be something behind this." She paused and grabbed his shirt by the collar before asking, "And, what is it?!"

The lion raised a brow at Star and placed down his glass again. "First, you're bad at interrogating," he said, grabbed her wrist and pulled it off his shirt, "Who gonna be an idiot to answer that easily. Second, you're drunk now. You should go back to your room and sleep. We have work tomorrow."

"No!" she yelled at him and jerked her paw, "I'm not going anywhere! I'm not gonna leave until I drag your sorry ass back to your room first. Now, answer my questions!"

"Keep it down, will you?" he groaned, rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. "Jeez, that's why I hate dealing with a drunk…"

With a heavy sigh escaping his mouth, he looked at her again and began lowly, "Alright, listen to me. What I'm gonna tell you is true. I don't care whether you're gonna believe it or not, and I bet that you'll forget it by the morning. Cerberus Society, as you've heard, is a secret society that exists to protect the order of the world and prevent the chaos from everything, even from things beyond our knowledge. And Ryan, _your best friend_ , is one of that. He is the trigger of the chaos. And this kidnapping is one of them. My boss, she did foresee that it'd lead war between two nations if we didn't offer our help. However, we still mark him as a threat to the citizens of this world, and he must be _exterminated_."

"What the hell, Heron…" Star gasped, looking hard at him. "He didn't do anything to deserve that. It was others' doing that caused the problems. And yet, you and your circus are still planning on killing him?"

"Yes, and I'm gonna be the one who put him to death," the lion answered her with a sinister chuckle then laughed out for seconds, oblivious of his surroundings. As his laughter dried out, he added, "But! Good news is that they aren't gonna kill him anytime soon afterward, so you should be happy about that."

"They? It means not including you then. So, if you have a chance, you're gonna kill him as soon as possible, right?"

"Yep, maybe after I finished my part here."

"Heron!" Star shouted at him, slamming her glass on the bar, grabbing him by the collar again and yanked. "You bastard! Y-you…" The words trailed off as too much alcohol in her vein, and she flopped into the counter unconscious.

At that, the lion let out a grunt and shook his head. He could not believe that she really got herself very drunk and knocked out. "Damn you, Star…" he grumbled, "That's why I hate dealing with a drunk." Then, he gulped down his drink then half-carried, half-dragged the drunken black panther out of the bar.

* * *

 **'80 Hz, It Hurts'**


	41. Chapter 36 - Far East Cat

**CHAPTER 36**

* * *

 _…Hey, Nick…_

 _…Like I said, Star is a black panther…_

 _…Indeed it has, Judy…_

 _…Let's go to the backstage…_

 _…R-RUN!…_

* * *

 **Next Day, 6.00 am, Servant Bedroom, Royal Palace**

The dawn was rising, lining the horizon in faint yellow, warming away the coldness of the night. And the ray of the sunlight, as it streamed through holes of the curtain, was now shining onto a sleeping human. But, his look was showing a sign of discomfort as his brows were drawn together into a frown, shaking his head weakly from side to side.

 _Ugh… My chest… heavy…_

Something was there on his chest, making a difficulty in breathing as if there was a boulder on him. He took a deep breath as hard as he could, against what could have hindered his breathing, to fill his lung with the air fully, and still, the heaviness was sitting on him. For a while he kept on trying, trying and trying to gasp for breath, his wandered mind came back from the dream and bethought himself of what could possibly be—troubling him.

And a time to reveal came as he lazily opened his eyes and glanced down at what sitting on his chest.

It was a cat-like mammal coating a dusky brown fur who was crouching silently on him, staring at him with round, curious amber eyes. The hair along its jaw was white, and two dark brown spots painted on each cheek. On its forehead, more colored stripes were spanning to the back of its head, looking like an ordinary cat back in his world. But, its small body was covered with dark brown spots, reminding Ryan of leopard somehow. And this little cat wore only a white, slightly worn-out pantaloons with a red sash tied around its waist.

"Oh… Hello," Ryan greeted him in a sleepy tone, "you must be my roommate, right?"

The cat snapped himself out of his thoughts with a flinch, blinking once. His fur stood on end as well as his eyes widened with his pupils narrowed in shock. Seconds passed with no response from the stunned cat, the curiosity grew in the human, making him want to know what was the matter of this cat. But, before he could ask, the cat jumped out of him and dashed away, disappeared as Ryan could not follow his trail.

"Oh hey! Wait, hold up!" Ryan shouted, sitting up with turning his head towards the direction where the cat last leaped off.

But, he found nothing.

Then, a sharp pain shot through his jaw, causing him to clench it tight as he completely forgot about his bruises.

"Oww… My jaw… it hurts so bad—" He suddenly stopped complaining as someone was softly banging on the door thrice.

"Yes?" he responded to it while rubbing his jaw.

Ryan heard a muffled voice said through the door, but it was not understandable as the owner of the voice spoke in local. The only thing he could catch was a female voice. So, to know whomever he was talking with, he decided getting on his feet and walked over to the door. Opening it silently, he finally met a mammal in question, a personal servant of Princess Arija named Zahwah, who stood behind the door with her back facing him.

"Hello?" Ryan hailed, startling her a bit as she quickly turned to him with a shocked expression.

For a second of her stunning, she composed herself again and greeted him with a nervous smile, [Good morning, Ryan. I'm here to escort you to the—] But, her voice caught in her throat, as well as her nose wrinkled at him. [Oh my goodness! You smell!]

"Pardon me?" he asked, feeling somewhat offended.

[I think you need to take a bath before having breakfast then,] she spoke with her hoof covering her nose politely.

"…what?"

[Gosh… Follow me…] Zahwah shook her head and took his wrist, dragging him out of the room and down the hallway.

"Hey, hey… Slow down…"

Shortly after that, he found himself in front of a door, which he had no idea what the room was. Turning his head towards the gazelle who stood beside him and inquiring her, but instead of getting an answer, he saw her hoof wrapped around the handle, turned it and pushed the door open.

It was a small bathroom.

"Oh, I see…" He turned looking at her again with a smile. "You want me to take a shower before having breakfast, right? You should've said so." Then, he gave her a laugh, but it seemed that the gazelle was not amused with him. He noticed that and stopped his laughter by letting out a discreet cough once then said, "Okay, I'll make it—"

His words cut off as she turned and walked away, his eyes following her until she was out of his sight.

"—quick," Ryan finally finished with a sigh, stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He began checking inside, seeing a folded clean towel on a chair, a new toothbrush and toothpaste by the sink. Everything seemed to be prepared, but there were no fresh clothes for him—he could see.

Letting out another sigh of discontentment, he took off his shoes are socks, placing them near the wall, and then, he began to strip down all his clothes and hung them on a hanger on the wall, leaving only two things on him.

One was his necklace, it was kind of his habit when he wore an accessory. He naturally was a 'wear-and-forget' type of man so he would not become paranoid about losing it. Some could say that he was just lazy or just forgetting to take it off, and he simply did not mind the comments. However, this habit would not be good for all accessories. He knew if he wore a leather accessory, he could ruin it for sure. But, fortunately for him, the sterling silver necklace with a marine blue pendant he wore would not get damaged by water anyway.

Another thing was the collar, of course. Ryan could not take it off, did not dare to take if off and would not dream to take it off for sure. Not meaning that he was sort of okay with it, he just did not want to risk his life by getting shocked. And now came a question, _was it waterproof?_ At that, just the thought of it short-circuiting made his blood run cold. There was no such a thing saying it was water-resistant, and also that sambar deer did not mention about it too. He pondered to himself quietly that if this collar was passed a law and was enforced to all predators to wear it, this thing must be weatherproof at least.

So to prove his assumption, he walked to the sink and turned on the water. First, he splashed water onto it as if it was raining, and nothing happened. Therefore, he splashed more and violently, simulating as heavy rain, and still, there was no sign of short-circuiting. So far, so good now, he began his daring last step of testing.

He cupped his hand and filled water in it. Breathing out a sigh as he prepared himself, he shut his eyes, praying that it was not going to break, and poured a handful of water on the collar.

And his prayer was answered as nothing happened.

Then, a faint smile brought up to his face again, feeling relieved. He now could rest assured that he could take a shower without being fried by it. However, during testing, he saw something under the box of the collar. It was a small slot, but he did not know what it was for, and he did not want to know it yet.

Ryan shook his head mentally chasing away his curiosity about the device and tread in the shower, closing the curtain behind him and beginning to wash himself off.

It was his first shower since he had been kidnapped, and he admitted that it made him want to stay under the pouring fresh water forever. But it was not a time for that as he had planned things to do. He had to gather as much information as he needed, find a way to get rid of the taming collar and make an escape plan. But before all of those began, he had to fill his stomach with foods first.

Ten minutes later, he finished his refreshing shower and stepped out of the enclosure, reaching for the towel and wiping himself with it until dry.

He walked towards the sink with the towel tucked around his waist and began brushing his teeth, humming along happily. And while he was working on cleaning his teeth, he noticed something different as he stared at the reflection in the mirror. The more he looked, the more he realized, and then he finally figured out.

"Where's my clothes?!" he uttered out with the toothbrush still in his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. He quickly turned around and glanced down to see his shoes, but he could not believe they were gone too. "My shoes too! Jeez, when they've been taken?"

However, in replacement, there were a new pair of white pantaloons and a long red strip of fabric, folding on the chair. He lifted them up and looked at them, feeling familiar as if he had seen someone wearing them before. Then, the realization came to him, it was the same outfit as the cat he had seen in earlier.

"Oh… I'm gonna hate this…"

* * *

 _Oh man… I hate this outfit…_

After having an awkward breakfast with other servants in the kitchen hall, he quickly withdrew himself out. Even other servants here wore the same outfit as him and an additional white tank top for female, he still did not like being topless, especially that he had to expose scars on his back. He could see that his marks scared them, making them feel uneasy and not want to be near him.

But, much to his amusement, they had no idea how he really got these scars.

The scars covering his back were not from torturing or war or whatever bad things could have given him those as other servants had thought. But, they were from his training to be a personal bodyguard of his previous master. These had happened during the 'interrogation' training, which he had to confine the secret to interrogators even they had threatened to torture or kill him. In the end, he passed the test with those scars were freshly given on his back. He did not mind or hold a grudge against his mentors and trainers who made those wounds on him, though. He knew he could probably get worse than that in a real situation, so he thought of them as a proof of passing the exam.

Now as he was walking down the hallway with no mammal around, he finally could begin his mission. First, he needed to know the ways to get in and out of this palace, and that, he had to scout around the palace. Without hesitation, he began surveying around, studying the pathways and mapping the castle in his head. For a while he was working on memorizing, he unwittingly walked into one familiar mammal as he turned the corner at the end of the corridor and frightened her.

"Ryan!" Arija exclaimed and then gave him a relieved smile, "Oh, I'm glad I found you."

"Princess Arija!" Ryan alarmingly responded. He too was surprised that he found her here in the early morning—as the fact that she was a morning mammal never slipped in his mind. At this point, his plan of gathering intel had to stop for now.

"I… I found you too…" He paused for a second to calm himself and asked, "What's the matter, my lady?"

"I need your help with my work—come!" said Arija, turning around and beckoning him to follow her.

Before she could lead the way, something caught her attention. Looking upon that, she noticed a necklace around his neck, amazed as she never saw the design which turned a feminine jewelry to look attractive on male, especially him. It was so elegant and stylish that she had to compliment, "By the way, I love your necklace."

"Thank you…" he said as he glanced back at her, finding anything on her to pay a compliment in return. And he found, as well, a necklace, which was a thin gold chain around her throat with a small rectangular shape of black and gold striped pendant. For him, the pendant of her was not a conventional design like others in the market. However, he had no idea of it. Maybe it was a family's jewel. Perhaps it might be a legacy she rightfully inherited from her mother. Or it might be just a local fashion way of pattern…

 _For whatever it was, Ryan, it was not a time to think about that._

"I love yours too," he finally said. "So where we're off to, my lady?"

"To my FARM!"

"Farm? Your farm?" He turned his head with a questioning expression.

"Uh-huh," she answered, "I have my own farm, you know. And for sure, most of your breakfast's ingredients were from my products."

"Ahh… Self-containment. That's great!" Ryan said, sounded excited, "Never have thought that a princess like yourself are into farming. Now, I want to see how big your farm is—"

 _*Beep*_

With a sudden sound, Ryan stopped moving, freezing himself automatically. The haunting feeling returned, telling him that if he did anything further, he would certainly get shocked. But what could possibly make him get that treatment? He was sure that he kept his mood in check, no over anger, no over joy. Also, he had not done anything to it, except for showering with it, but who was to blame since he could not take it out and needed to take a shower. However, it had been proven that it was weatherproof.

 _Could it be?_ He then strode another short step forward, and the warning sound beeped again.

Now, he knew it. It was the new additional function that the sambar deer had mentioned.

"Erm… Princess?" he said.

"Yes?" She stopped and turned to face him.

"I cannot go any further…" he continued with a sigh, stepping backward and pointing at the collar, "I just remembered that this _thing_ around my neck has a function which if I go beyond its _remote_ coverage, it will fry me. And it seems like I've reached its boundary here."

"I see…" she murmured in wonder, gazing at the collar. Thinking about the keywords he gave, but she did not know much about the collar things. However, she knew someone had said about the remote before. Within a second, she figured it out that she heard it when she pleaded her father to let her taking care of Ryan, and her father said that he would keep the remote to himself.

"Leave it to me, Ryan," Arija said with confidence and walked past him.

* * *

Shortly after she obtained the said remote from her father, they continued onward for another short moment and finally reached the farm.

Much to his disappointment, the farm she said was too small to consider to be a farm or rather called it a slightly big kitchen garden in his view. However, this garden was full of various vegetables, herbs and spices, separated in their own respective plots. As he came to think about the space of her _farm_ , he totally understood her factors and reasons.

As he could see, it was all she had. With the condition that she did not allow to go out of the palace, she had to do in here, in the palace area. For the area, he could see it was as big as the botanical garden that he first met her. So, he could figure that she had turned the other identical ornamental garden into the kitchen garden. Furthermore, she had a few helpers. For sure, Zahwah usually helped her, but today, that gazelle had other business to do outside the palace as the princess had mentioned. And since there was no one else except him, he had to be her assistant for now.

Ryan did not mind helping her at all and seemed to enjoy it. He felt as if he had done the farming things before, as well as he could do them skillfully, which surprised himself and Arija too. So, it was good news to her that she did not have to teach him about husbandry, and they started gathering some vegetables that were ready to be harvested.

"So… How was your last night, Ryan?" Arija asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, my lady. I slept like a baby," Ryan replied. "By the way, I saw a _cat_ in the morning. Is he a _manservant_ of your somehow?"

"Uh-huh. Were you acquainted with him yet?"

"Nope…" he responded with a sigh and shook his head, "I didn't have a chance to speak with him. He just ran away when I try to break the ice with him. So, what is his name?"

"Hmm…" she breathed in the air and said to him, "Why don't you just ask him for yourself? He's around here."

"Where?" Ryan looked up and quickly glanced around, but still, could not find the mentioning mammal.

She let out a soft giggle at him and loudly said, "Ikki, come out already."

Shortly after seconds, there was a rustle not far from them.

"Y-Yes, your highness," was a response in a shaky voice, and the owner of the sound stood up right behind the plot of silver thyme, looking nervous and timid.

"Ah! There you are," she exclaimed and gestured the cat to come over, "Ikki, get over here and introduce yourself."

The brown cat nodded slightly and walked to them. "I-Ikki Kattaoka…" the cat said with his paw extended towards Ryan.

Ryan smiled down at him, gently shook his paw and answered, "Ryan Young, please to meet ya, roommate."

"Same here…"

After the introduction, all three mammals carried on harvesting crops and farming, talking to each other, getting more acquainted as they exchanged their stories. Ryan told them about his life from when he had met his former master up to during he was a police cadet and still training in the academy. Then, he skipped to when he had realized that he got amnesia and continued forwarding his story until now. For his listeners, they did enjoy his adventure tale, especially Arija. She could not keep her eyes off him and wagged her tail all along the story as she was fascinating in it.

Then, it was Ikki's turn to tell the human about his life. He stated that he was not an ordinary feline but one of the rarest species of wild cats, Iriomote Cat. Which this species lived only in the land an island country in the very far east of this world named Taiyo. He had a family, a wife and two kits back in his homeland. But, he had to left his family and come living here alone because of Sultan. He said the Sultan had also _invited_ him to come over to Aandhi. Just that hint, both Ryan and Arija understood what he meant.

"My wife and kids moved to Jōkai after I got here," said the cat. "And I never heard any news from them. The last thing I know is that they stay with my parents and others of my cousins now, living like a big family."

"Do you miss them, Ikki?" Ryan asked.

Ikki hesitated to answer, his chest feeling heavy at the question and not wanting to answer. But when he gazed up at him and looked into his eyes whose showed sympathy, the cat knew Ryan genuinely felt sorry for him. And deeply inside his thoughts, Ikki too was concerned about his new roommate that he could find it hard to survive here.

"Always…" he softly replied with a faint smile, feeling better that someone besides Princess cared about him. "I want to see my family again, but I can't get out of here. And you two can guess why…"

"Yeah…" Arija sighed, feeling sort of ashamed, "my dad will send someone to find you and bring you back here again."

"Correct, your highness," Ikki politely said, "Even he doesn't send them to find me, I still don't know where to go or hide. Besides, I don't have an identity card or a passport or any legal documents to freely walk around the city or get out of this country legally. So, staying here with the princess who saved me from Sultan is the best choice."

"I agree with you," Ryan nodded, turned his head looking at Arija with a warm smile and added, "staying here with the benevolent Princess is the best…"

 _For now…_

* * *

Time had flown, and it was late afternoon already.

The silence of the hallway to the kitchen hall was now replaced by a sound of laughter and chatters as the three mammals were talking to each other and walking down the path.

Ryan laughed with them along the way, carrying a basket of freshly picked vegetables and spices. It had been a while that Ryan could finally feel relaxed and carefree. Since he had an amnesia issue, he could count times—which was a few—that he was not gloomy and got traumatized by his recovering memories. And now, he felt like he did not want to gain back the rest of his memories. However, he knew he could not stop his brain from healing itself. They would be back to him eventually, and he had to bear with it.

Then, a thought of getting emotionally hurt from the lost memories filled him suddenly turned his happiness into sadness, and deafened him from the reality. He began sinking himself into sorrow, getting deeper and deeper until the warning beep sounded. The noise did not make it to him, but fortunately for him, it drew others' attention to it.

"Ryan?" Arija asked, concerned by his look, "You okay?"

"Oh…" Ryan finally snapped out of his train of thought and answered with a faint smile, "Nothing to worry, my lady. I'm just thinking something. That's all."

But, his statement seemed unconvincing to her, so she stopped walking and turned to him. "Ryan…" she sighed, looking at him. "You're not okay. What's wrong—" But, her words was interrupted by the cheetah guard, who was rushing towards them.

[Princess Arija!] he shouted then stopped in front of her, panting tiredly.

[Wow, slow down and catch your breath,] the princess said with her paws slightly rose in a stopping gesture. [What's the matter?]

[Princess…] he began, tiredness still in his voice, [Sultan… He wants you to meet him at his chamber immediately. He said that he has an urgent news to tell you privately.]

[Understood…] Arija nodded her head, [Thank you very much for the message. I'll go and meet him then.] After that, she dismissed the guard and turned around to Ryan and Ikki.

"Ryan, Ikki," she stated, "I've got to go. Something's just come up, and I'm needed to be there. When you two finish here, you can go back to your room and rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight, your highness."

"Goodnight, my lady."

Both Ryan and Ikki bowed to her politely in acknowledgment and saw her leaving with the guard.

"Man…" Ryan mumbled as the princess was out of his sight. "Sometimes I want to know what they're talking about."

"The guard said that there is an urgent news from her father, and she needs to meet him now."

"No way…" Ryan turned looking at him with a surprised look. "You know Aandhian? Can you teach me?" Ryan asked him, and in return, the cat gave him a confirmative nod.

"Thanks!"

It took them for a while to finish remaining duties the princess asked for, delivering the vegetable basket to the kitchen and helping chefs to prepare a dinner meal for everyone and themselves. And when the meal ended, Ryan and Ikki withdrew to their room and took a rest.

Today was pretty exhausting for them that they could go to sleep without taking a shower, but the smell of sweat and dirt on them was strong and intolerable. So, they used their last strength to get themselves washed and headed back to the room again.

And finally, their powerless bodies lay on their respective warm beds. They could not have been more yearning for bed like this before, and now, they felt like they were in paradise.

Ikki turned off the lamp on the end table beside his bed, pulled a blanket over him, and went to sleep. And Ryan was soon to join slumbering with him, but he wanted to stay up for a little bit to revise his day. Then, a thought came into his mind, a thought that when he was first seen by other mammals, most of them were afraid of him.

Yesterday, he could see a ready-to-freak-out in the gazelle's eyes, and there would have a little commotion from her if Arija did not distract her first. And yet, today, she still was slightly scared of him. Beside her, Ikki also panicked as Ryan greeted him in the morning. However, thankful to the princess, he had befriended Ikki in the end. So, this meant that he, himself was not different from a magnet, pulling in mammals who were interesting in him and pushing away those who scared him, and his pushing force was obviously stronger than pulling.

Ryan knew one or two reasons, but they were from his perspective, which they could be wrong. So, he asked his roommate, "Ikki? Still awake?"

"Hmm?" the cat hummed in reply.

"I have something to ask you…" Ryan rolled onto his side and propped up on an elbow. "In the morning, I saw you were so frightened of me… Am I that scary at first sight?"

"Well, to tell you the truth… Yes, you're scary… for a bit. Really," Ikki answered. "However, you're more… err… how can I put this… _mysterious_."

"Mysterious?" the human repeated in a questioning tone.

"Yeah…" Ikki nodded his head and explained, "Unlike me, even I'm a rare Iriomote Cat, I'm still a cat just like other small felines. None would've noticed me as an endangered one unless they were aware of it. But, as of you, I've never heard the species named 'Human' before. You do not resemble any species in this world… Or, at least within my knowledge. So, you're kinda interesting and terrifying at the same time."

"So, you were afraid of me because I'm new and unique in this world. I get it," Ryan said with a satisfied chuckle. "Well at least, you're open up to me and accepted me, unlike some group of mammals that tried to kill me instead."

"What?" Ikki pushed himself up on his elbow and stared at him with a look of disbelief. "Why someone wanted to kill a meek predator like you?"

"Who can say…" Ryan hitched one shoulder in a shrug and lied down on his back again. "They said I would bring disaster to this world. But I only saw _them_ bring it to me instead."

"Cheer up, Ryan, the worst is yet to come," the cat said and changed the topic, "And speaking of predator… At first, I thought you were prey until you said so. It's pretty… you know… unqualified."

"Ouch… that hurts me." Ryan turned onto his side again and raised an eyebrow at him. "Why if I may ask?"

"Well, you don't have claws or fangs or anything considered as a sign of predatory mammals."

"Hey… I have 4 fangs, look!" Ryan protested and bared his teeth, showing them to the cat.

But, Ikki shook his head with a sardonic smile in return and said, "For me, they're still unqualified."

"Well, back in my world, humans are _apex_ predators," Ryan said in a huff and pouted.

"Apex?" the cat said in a tone that it was unbelievable and scoffed, "Oh, please… You seem more likely a prey rather than a predator, though."

And the cat let out a contented laugh as the human groaned in defeat, but soon he recovered and joined the light laughter. The conversation they made was kind of fun for them. And for Ryan, he really missed this kind of banter.

"Aside from what classification you are," Ikki spoke after his laughter was dried out, "I'm happy to meet you, Ryan. I haven't had many talks with anyone else but Princess, and it has been lonely lately since she has been occupied by her duties."

Ryan tilted his head to his side in confusion and asked, "Aren't you her manservant? Shouldn't you be by her side?"

"Manservant is just an excuse for me to get away from Sultan," Ikki answered in a dry tone. "Look at me, I'm just a small cat, I'm nothing but a useless mammal to Princess. I can't even lift a basket of vegetables like you did earlier. Even Zahwah is better than me—"

"Hey, stop saying that you're useless," Ryan interrupted, sat up in the bed and look at him. "Look, you weren't born to do everything others can do, and neither was I… You know, everyone has their own weaknesses. It's good that you want to try everything… to become more but don't forget your uniqueness—let me ask you this, is it you who took my clothes while I was taking a shower, right?"

"Uh-huh," Ikki replied tersely and nodded.

"You see!" Ryan exclaimed, gesturing at him. "That's probably one of your uniqueness, you're small and stealthy as a ninja. I wasn't aware that you came into the bathroom and took them… You know what, you could be one if you try."

"Hah, never dream of it," the cat answered with his voice indicating that his mood was better now. And then, they shared laughter again for a moment.

"Feel better now?" asked Ryan.

"Yep, I'm better now. Thanks," answered Ikki with a smile.

"Well, no problem, my friend," said Ryan then pulled a blanket over him and added, "Let's get sleep then. I'm sure our Princess has something for us to do tomorrow."

"Uh-huh… Goodnight, _Apex Predator_."

Chuckling at that, Ryan replied back, "Goodnight, _Far East Cat_."

* * *

 **'Far East Cat'**

68%


	42. Chapter 37 - Failingly Found

**CHAPTER 37**

* * *

 **7.00 pm, Master Bedchamber**

Alone in this rather large royal bedroom, Sultan Mullet Wamkulu was sitting in a luxury fauteuil with his elbows on the round table beside him, his forehead resting on his fingertips, his arm trembling. His worried eyes stared down at an opened envelope and an unfolded paper lying on the table before him, as well as his mind kept repeating the content of it, never-ending.

Letting out a soft, disheartened groan, he contemplated himself, silently asking himself why it had to happen again, why they had to come back. The grief that he took years to overcome, the agony that never be forgotten, and the dread that came stirring at the pit of his stomach again, they all flooded over him, bringing back the memory when he heard the worst news of his life—the official death declaration of his first daughter, he still remembered of how he had reacted in that awful day.

 _All the time I've borne is wasted then…_ he complained to himself, closing his eyes.

Then, a knock at the door, followed by the soft creak, drew his attention away from his thoughts. He opened up his eyes again and glanced up away from the letter and towards the ajar door.

[Dad?] said a voice belonged to a mammal he wished to see the most now.

[Arija, my dear!] Sultan exclaimed in a tired and troubled tone, but never forgot to bring up a smile on his face, even it was a wry smile. He straightened up in his seat and beckoned to her, [Come in.]

[What's the matter, dad?] Arija asked as she walked in and closed the door behind her. [The guard said that you need to talk something with me privately.]

[Indeed, my dear.] He nodded his head and began, [Today, in the afternoon, there was a foreign news team taking a palace tour, a lion, a black panther, an arctic fox, and a rabbit. Claiming that they were doing the story about the protest outside in this city. And one of them gave a letter to our Royal Household officer, saying that…] He paused for a second and breathed in the air. [Rawa, your past away sister, is still alive.] He picked up the paper on the table and waved it in the air. [She wrote this letter and asked him to deliver it to us. At first, I didn't believe it at all. But, when I gave it a chance and looked into it… the more I read, the more I realize it's her…] He stopped with a sigh and handed the letter to his daughter. [Just take a look, my child and say that I was wrong.]

Arija frowned at her father, not as in confusion, but as an acting. She already knew this news from Ryan although she was still unconvinced. But, to tell her father about this would create a problem for sure, and of course, this problem would fall upon Ryan later. To avoid such an issue, she decided to play an innocent role and took the paper from Sultan's paw, putting it up and reading it. Pretending to be confused, she read it again and again. And in the end, she lowered down the letter and looked up at her father again with her mouth agape, she was partially surprised as well.

Giving the paper back to her father, Arija pursed her lips momentarily before exclaiming, [Oh my goodness, Dad! This… this is her writing… Her handwriting, her language, and her writing style, not to mention the symbol on it… It is real, dad. It is hers. What should we do?]

Taken aback by her action, Sultan stammered, [I-I don't know my child… What's your suggestion?]

Arija smiled mentally at herself as her action was able to convince her father once again and her sister was unquestionably alive, which warded away her suspicion and proved Ryan was right. [We should invite them to our palace and talk about it,] she suggested. [Perhaps they might know the whereabouts or at least something about her…] The words trailed off as she saw him lost in his thoughts, and for seconds as she became worried about him, she began to speak again, [Dad? What's wrong?]

With a slight flinch, Sultan looked back at her and shook his head with a faint smile, reassuring her. [Nothing wrong, my child,] he said. [And I agree with you, to invite them here. But, I need some time to set my mind right before we could begin. I don't want to miss a thing about her.]

[I also agree with that, dad. We should be prepared for everything regarding it, physically and mentally so we won't miss a thing.]

[Right…] Sultan then stood up from his seat and stepped towards his daughter with arms open. [Come here.]

No need to hesitate, Arija paced forward into his arms and hugged him as tight as he hugged her in return.

[I'm so glad I had you as my daughter,] he softly spoke, and she gazed up into his face and smiled brightly. [How can I live without my adorable, intelligent, generous, and hard-working sweetheart… And speaking of working!] Sultan gently pushed her apart from him, paws on her shoulders. [You must be exhausted already. Look at you, still damp with sweat. You should go back to your room, clean yourself and get sleep.]

[All right, dad,] Arija said with a soft and shy giggle before turning away and walked towards the door. Opening it, she glanced back over to her father again and bade him, [Goodnight.]

[Goodnight, my child.]

* * *

 _…Huh!…_

 _…Desserts? that sound great…_

 _…What's the matter?…_

 _…Is there something on my face, Doctor Siva?…_

 _…I'm sorry for making you worry…_

* * *

 **One week later**

Ryan and Ikki, the two unlikely friends, had become inseparable since they first met. Their friendship had been formed by then, and with something in common—being abducted and being rare in this world, they continued to grow closer. Closer enough that Ryan would trust Ikki to tell about that he was going to attempt an escape, and he sure could use an extra help from the exotic cat too.

As of Ikki, the cat told Ryan that he once had tried to find the way to get out of this place since he had been kidnapped. He had seen and learned everything about the security and walkways of this royal house, including other necessary things. But, his determination was discontinued before he could implement his trial because of Princess Arija. At what he had become, it gave him a time to think about what he was going to do twice and thoroughly. That later, he truly understood that escaping by himself would be likely failed or vain eventually.

However, if he had a partner in crime like Ryan in the first place, it would be another kind of story. Ryan could help him, and he could help Ryan, offering their strengths to cover one another's weaknesses. With Ryan's experience in escapade and Ikki's knowledge of the palace's security and pathways, they would get away from here easily and would be long gone before Sultan and guards could notice. Except for one thing that prevented them from the start, and it would be the taming collar Ryan wore. They had been thinking hard for some time about how to get rid of it, but without a _key_ or anything to unlock, it was impossible for them to take it off. Also, they had no idea about the key, so it left them only one option which they had to steal the remote.

But, to acquire the said device was also relatively challenging too.

It would be in possession of Sultan Mullet for most of the time. And from time to time, it was in the paw of the princess whom they definitely would not even dream to harm. Ryan had tried rationally pleading with Arija to give him the remote, but she refused and reasoned him back that it would be more troublesome to him afterward, and she would be unable to help him again. She was not satisfied with that, and now she knew that Ryan and Ikki had an intention to free themselves. But, fortunately for them, she was not going to stop or intervened them but only warned them the consequences.

Leaving both Human and Iriomote Cat only one choice, they had to take it from the Sultan's paw then. And how were they going to get that remote?

Since the Sultan had his around-the-clock guarding and not to mention the special service agents would come to help him on-demand, Ryan and Ikki had to steal it with no one noticed, and that was what going to be planned out today.

With a sun rising behind the curtain, on the end table where the exotic cat stood, he stared down at the sleeping human roommate, waiting for the right time to wake his friend. As the targeted person rolled himself onto his back, the cat pounced on him, purposefully to startle him, and shouted, "Dtèun dâai láew, Ryan! [Wake up, Ryan!]"

It was not violent enough to make him jump in shock (as he knew about the taming collar), but enough to call him back from the dream.

"Dtèun láew, dtèun láew… [I'm awake, I'm awake…]" mumbled the human. Stretching out on the bed with a satisfied groan, Ryan's eyes lazily opened up and glanced at Ikki, who was standing on his chest with arms crossing.

[Good…] Ikki said with a nod, [Let's go to the kitchen. I'm starving already.] Then, he jumped out of his bigger friend and strolled to the door.

"Hey, slow down," Ryan quickly disrupted him and claimed, "I know only one word in that sentence you said."

Giving back an amused chuckling, the cat said, "All right, I said, 'Good. Let's go to the kitchen. I'm starving already.'" He stood at the door waiting for his friend to get on his feet and come to him. "Oh! And by the way, Princess Arija has a meeting in this afternoon so we can ditch out after finishing our duties today and continue our plan," added the cat.

"That's great!" Ryan softly exclaimed, opening the door for themselves. "I hope our Princess won't give us many works today. Let's go!"

* * *

 **12.00 pm, Shannti Hotel's Lounge**

"All right, guys. Good news," announced Carl Heron, who just walked back from picking up something from the reception counter. Approaching the table, where the rest of the gang was sitting, with an envelope in his paw, he handed it to Nick and said, "We got a letter of response from the Royal Palace. Here."

For a week of waiting patiently and pretending to do the field reporters job, they had done a lot of things worthwhile, studying the schematic of the Royal Palace, surveying the area around the palace, learning the situation in Jariza, and so forth. They had enough resources from both ZPD headquarter and local to proceed onward their rescue, but they had to wait for a reply with a granted permission of their request.

And now, as the letter had come, only last thing they wanted to know was the answer from the Sultan, which whether he allowed them or not.

"Finally," Nick said, quickly took the envelope and opened it. He picked out the note inside and began to read it. "About time—What the hell!"

Nick's jaw dropped, and a disbelieving look spread across his feature with eyes fixed on it. Judy and Star, as they were sitting across him, could not help tilting their heads in confusion at his reaction and frowned at him.

"Why it had to write in Aandhian? And not English?"

Now, they understood, and of course, this was a common problem for anyone traveling in the foreign country with English was neither an official nor primary language.

"Damn…" Judy mumbled as she walked over to her partner's side and looked at the paper. "How we're gonna understand this… Oh! I know!" The rabbit then took the letter from Nick and called out to one of the receptionists at the counter, "Hey, miss?"

"Greeting, sirs, ma'ams. Is there anything you need?" asked a female dhole receptionist after coming over.

"Yes," Judy said and gave the paper to her, "I want you to translate this for us, please. Just only the content is enough."

The dhole gave her a nod as took the paper and began to read. It did not take long for this canine to comprehend this letter, and she started clarifying the content, saying that the Sultan granted an audience and invited them all to his palace.

"Oh, that great!" Judy exclaimed with a smile, looking at Nick. "We finally got the invitation."

"Yeah, Carrots. We're getting one step closer to save our friend there." He turned to the receptionist and asked, "So, when we'll have to go, miss?"

"Let me take a look again…" The dhole held up the note again and looked into it. "It said tomorrow at 2 pm, sir. Would you like me to prepare a transportation for you?"

"That would be great, thanks."

* * *

 **Next Day, Royal Palace**

After arriving at the palace exactly on time, Nick, Judy, Star, and Heron now were sitting on a long couch inside a drawing room silently, waiting for Sultan.

The clock's soft ticking began to seem loud in the silence surrounding them, making them uneasy and internally awkward. No matter how much they had been prepared for such this moment, it was helpless that they still got excited and panicked.

Even for someone like Heron who was indifferent to this mission and just wanted to get things done, he could feel his heart lurched uncontrollably unlike his outer shell. And it was because he had to play a huge part in this process, handling the ruler of this country. He had to talk with Sultan any matter concerning the lost Princess to buy as much time as to provide the gang finding their human. He had to prepare and remembered all stories about the leader of his secret society, with forging something into and filtering some part of the stories, of course, to entice Sultan.

Judy as another main player, she got no less panicking than the lion too. As her part was to scout the area while Heron distracting Sultan, she was fitted with a 'body wire,' where a miniature microphone was hidden in her watch, and a micro speaker planted in her ear. Her brown-dyed fur well-concealed wires between devices and transceiver in her pocket. Her part was sure the riskiest, but no one was better than her in physical and anatomical since her body was made perfectly for this job, small-sized, quick, and stealthy.

As of the rest of the team, it was not like Nick and Star were doing nothing, both of them took part of improvising whenever anything went wrong to make things go smooth and convinced. And Star also was wearing another set of body wire too, as to communicate with and update Judy the situation. They also would be on standby for Ryan extraction too after Judy found him.

Now, just sitting here for a few seconds was like a lifetime to them. A cold sweat began to break out on their faces, dripping down to their neck and hearts beating faster. Wishing that this moment would end soon before they would be dead by either dehydration or heart failure, and their prayers were answered as the door opened, revealing a cheetah Royal Guard.

"Sirs, ma'ams," he announced, "his majesty is arriving soon, please be prepared."

At that announcement, they got to their feet and stood in line. The cheetah guard quickly briefed them about the proper etiquette when presenting in front of the royalty. And shortly after that, the door swung open again, and the Sultan walked into the room with eyes staring at his guests.

They knelt in front of Sultan and bent their heads down.

"Good afternoon, Your Royal Highness," Heron began, looking up at Sultan. "I'm the one who delivered the letter to you through your Royal Household officer. The name's Aaron Lander, a journalist from Animalia News Association. And these are my colleagues." He gestured to Nick, Judy, and Star with announcing respectively, "Randy Reynolds, Becky Barker, and Carla Chase. We're really appreciated for granting our request for an audience—"

"I granted, only to see proof that you four have genuinely seen my long lost daughter, Rawa," Sultan interrupted with disgust. "I don't intend to have a cordial conversation or let you asking me about the protest. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Royal Highness," the lion said with a bow of his head. "If you want to cut the chase to it, then I would like to begin it with you, sir, only and in private."

"Why is that, Mr. Aaron Lander?" demanded the ruler of this country with a stern look and tone, raising his brow.

With a knavish smile on his face, Heron got to his feet and answered, "It's because _she_ — _your daughter_ —told me so." Those words seemed to upset Sultan somehow, and Heron knew it by the look on Sultan's face. But, he ignored nevertheless. "And I'm sure the matter we're going to discuss is really sensitive, so it's better just to be heard among two of us. And if your Majesty doubts of my genuineness…" He delved in his pocket and picked out something, showing it to Sultan. "Here's the silver pin, she also asked me to deliver it to you in mammal."

Eyes widened in awe, and Sultan quickly snatched the pin from Heron's paw. "That's…" The words stuck in his throat for a moment as he gazed at the small silverish cylinder. "That's my—All right, Mr. Aaron Lander," he said in a bitter tone and walked to the door. "I'll have a talk with you in private as you wish, but what about your colleagues here?" Sultan asked him as he reached and opened the door.

"They'll stay here, waiting for me. They _won't_ do anything, Your Royal Highness," said Heron, glancing over at them as he reached the open door.

"If you said so," sighed Sultan, and then they walked through the door to go elsewhere for their private talking, followed by the guard.

The door closed, leaving Nick, Judy, and Star.

As it seemed no one would come in the room, they began checking their gears. The radios were worked, and everything was ready to proceed. Nick then picked out his phone and turned it on, showing his partner and friend the map of this palace. Pinching on the screen, zooming at where they were, he began, "Okay… Let's see, we're here. Carrots, your first place to find Ryan is here, the servant quarter. And at this time, there won't be so many guards out there. If you can't find him over there, your next bet is—" He suddenly stopped at the creak of the door and hurriedly dug his phone in Judy's pocket.

[Sorry, I'm late… Dad? Oh!] said a feminine voice in foreign.

With a flinch, three mammals slowly turned around facing the voice and saw Princess Arija, who seemed frightened as well. Luckily, they quickly recognized this mammal and knelt towards the Princess with a bow.

The Princess too calmed herself and walked towards them. "Good Afternoon, you three. I'm so sorry for frightening you," Arija said and gave them an apologetic nod. "I'm Princess Arija Wamkulu. You must be the news reporter team that delivered the letter to us, right?"

"Yes, we are, Your Royal Highness," answered Nick, and looked up at Arija. "I'm Randy Reynolds. These are my colleague, Becky Barker and Carla Chase."

"Nice to meet you all," replied the Princess, and then she looked over to the emptied throne and back to Nick again. "Where is my dad?" she asked. "And If I remembered correctly, there are 4 mammals in your team, aren't you? Where are they?"

"His Majesty and my colleague are having a private conversation in the other room, ma'am. And we're waiting for my _friend_ to come back."

"Aww… They already began," Arija mumbled in a disappointed tone, looking at the door, and then she looked back at her guests again and said, "Well, I'll have to hear it from you three then."

They were taken aback momentarily as no one had prepared for this, but they recovered swiftly. "We know not much about Princess Rawa as our friend does," said Nick. "Why don't you join their conversation."

"Nah…" Arija shook her head in disagreement and said, "I don't want to interrupt them and didn't you say it's private, did you? So, why don't you tell me all about my sister you've learned?"

As Judy expected, Princess Arija was going to ask her and her friends instead of interrupting her father, and they were not going to disobey the Princess for sure. But since she already knew where she should find Ryan first, she could beetle off and began her search, letting Nick and Star handled the Princess.

 _I need to do something to excuse myself then_ , she sighed internally and slowly got on her feet with her head still bending down.

"Yes, of course, we will, Your Royal Highness," Judy said and then clasped her paws, looking at the Princess. "But could I possibly use the restroom first? I just drank too much water before coming here."

"Oh yes, you could," said the Princess. "It's not too far from here, just down the hallway to the left, near the botanical garden. You'll see it."

"Thank you very much. I'll let my friends here telling you the story," the rabbit said with a bow and jogged out into the hallway.

Judy walked down the hallway following the directions and finally reached the restroom. She got inside and took out Nick's phone again to find her current location and then her destination. A few minutes later as she memorized the route to the servant quarter, Judy now was ready to start her mission.

She peeked out the door, looking around the hallway to make sure there was no one. "All right, the coast is clear…" Judy mumbled under her breath before lifting her paw up near her mouths. "Star, signal status?" she spoke into the hidden microphone.

 _"10-2,"_ Star replied.

"En route to the servant quarters, Let's hope Ryan is there."

 _"10-4, be careful, Judy."_

"Roger that…" Judy finished the conversation and stepped out of the room. "All right, Ryan. Where are you?"

* * *

"Ugh… Where the hell are you, Ryan?"

Judy now was inside the servant quarter, but there was no sign of her friend. Even though she thoroughly scanned this room to find any clue that might lead her to Ryan, she still got nothing from it.

However, she was not giving up her hope just yet and expanding her searching. Her first guess was the kitchen. Whenever she thought about Ryan, the next thing that came up in her mind was foods, just like her cheetah colleague, Clawhauser and donuts. It was because every time she met him, he always, at least once, mentioned about food or eating or asked her and the gang to have a meal with him. And not to mention that he was good at cooking too. Beside the kitchen, she also added the servant bathroom and botanical garden in her searching list too, since they were near to each other.

After she had studied the map again, she began to carry on her searching. First, she started with the kitchen, and Ryan was not there. The second was the bathroom, and not even a single soul was presented. Finally, the garden where was quiet as the grave, and still, there was no sign of her target. Now, frustration was getting over her, and before she could continue to other areas with a woebegone face, the speaker inside her ear buzzed.

 _"Judy? Are you there?"_ Star asked.

"Star?" She hit her forehead with the palm of her paw, Judy completely forgot that she had been out searching for some time now, which was suspiciously too long for going to the restroom. "Oh, I forgot to go back to you," Judy responded in an apologetic tone. "Does the Princess notice me being away too long? Can you do something about it? I still haven't found Ryan yet—"

 _"He's in the kitchen garden on the other side of the palace, opposite to the botanical garden,"_ Star abruptly said.

"Oh, okay." A smile drew on her face by the new information she got. But her smile quickly disappeared, and her expression became unconvincing. "Wait, how did you know that?"

 _"It's kinda long story,"_ Star replied, sounded uneasy. _"To make it short, Princess Arija told us…"_

"The Princess told you!?" Judy repeated in surprise, and she could hear an uncomfortable and anxious groan from the other end.

 _"Just radio us when you see him, okay?"_ the panther requested. _"But, don't let him see you… W-we don't have time for explaining now."_

"10-4," the rabbit replied with a sigh, despite how skeptical it was. "Make sure you guys will tell me everything after this."

 _"Hurry!"_

A few minutes later, Judy arrived at the kitchen garden, and with a little effort, she found her target. A large fur-less mammal in only a pair of white pantaloons was definitely him, standing near one of the plots of herb, watering the plants.

She smiled at her found, broadening up into a grin. Ryan stood over there, his mouth moving as though he was talking, but to whom she did not know. His face genuinely showed happiness and peace—a look that she had never seen since he last got out from the hospital—as if he belonged here.

Not forgetting to hide, Judy silently hopped and duck behind a bush, craning her neck over it to see Ryan once more before contacting back to Star.

"Star, I found him—"

 _"Judy, come back here quick,"_ the panther interrupted, _"the meeting is over."_

"What!" Judy softly exclaimed. "Can't you just buy me some more time?"

 _"Judy, please… come back."_ The sound seemed desperate, and the rabbit could find a complication in her tone. But, Ryan was over there, just less than twenty feet away. She would just go over to and take him, and their rescue would accomplish and flew back to Animalia, back to their homes. But, the tone of Star's voice was telling her to stop and retreat, even coming from the one who wanted to bring him back the most. So, something happened to Star and Nick.

"You'd better have an explanation to this," the rabbit said with a sigh. And before she left this area, she took out the phone and took a picture of Ryan as a shred of evidence. But, her ears dropped as the shutter sound blared. She forgot to turn off the sound which now made Ryan stop what he was doing and looked at her direction.

* * *

Hearing a shutter sound and a rustle not too far from him, Ryan turned his head towards that sound and saw a swift movement of a small brown figure hopping off from the bush and rushing away. A brown-furred rabbit he surmised. It was too fast that he could not see it properly, but it seemed familiar and reminded him of someone he knew.

"Hmm…" Ryan audibly hummed and lowered the watering can in his hand, looking at the last direction of the rabbit.

[What is it, Ryan?] Ikki asked, following his friend's gaze.

Ryan looked at Ikki and answered in Aandhian, [Erm… Nothing…] He paused for seconds as he tried to find words to form the sentence. But later, he gave up and spoke in English, "I just saw a brown bunny over there, but she already hopped away."

"Ahh…" Ikki nodded. "Maybe, it's just a tourist losing the way in here. I'm sure the guards will escort her out…" He trailed off as his friend seemed distracted. "Ryan?"

"Oh, sorry," Ryan said with a flinch. "What is it?"

"You look abstracted. Someone you know?" asked Ikki.

"No…" he sighed. "She just reminds me of my friend back in Zootopia, that's all."

"I see…" Silence fell upon them for seconds. "Let's call it a day, shall we?" the cat said and walked up to Ryan. "We finished all of what the Princess asked."

Ryan nodded his head and placed the watering can on the ground. "Yep!" he said as he knelt down and reached out his hand to the cat.

"Okay then." Ikki climbed onto Ryan by his outreaching arm and sat on his shoulder. "To the library, human!" he playfully announced, pointing his finger forward.

"Aye aye, Captain Ikki," Ryan said with an amused chuckle and walked away.

* * *

 **'Failingly Found'**

77%


	43. Chapter 38 - Out of Good Old Days

**CHAPTER 38**

* * *

 **3.10 pm, Drawing Room, Royal Palace**

An hour. It was already an hour of sitting on a couch across her guests, gazing at an arctic fox, and listening to his story. Boring and unrelated the Princess could say. It was not nearly to what she expected, and some part was unconvincing.

Soundlessly snorting with a tired look on her face, no matter how bored she indirectly showed to him, he still kept blabbering on and on, as though he was trying to push her button. And he succeeded. The Princess had finally given up on her thoughtful approach and was going to halt the fox, but only to stop as her ear started to catch something else besides the fox's voice. A faint murmur, she heard from her another guest who sat next to the fox, the black panther named _Carla_. Who at first sitting in silence and doing nothing, but now she put her paw up to her mouth and was mumbling something.

Curious to hear what she was saying, Arija began concentrating to the panther while her face still looking straight. Her first try was a miss as _Randy_ was tuning up his voice at the climax part of his story. But, in her second try, she could catch: _"10-4, be careful, Judy…"_

 _Judy?_

One of her ears twitched. A question popped into her head at the name she had not heard before, and _Randy_ did not mention anything about it too. The Princess was sure she did hear it clearly no matter how low the voice was, and she could assume that the arctic fox before her—whose mouth kept on moving and did not know when to shut—was able to hear it too.

"Your Royal Highness?" The said fox stopped and looked at the Princess. "Is there something you don't understand?" Nick asked as he saw the Princess looking distracted.

"Oh, no, no, no… I do understand what you've said," answered the Princess, looking at him with a faint smile.

At that, Nick carried on his story, which now it seemed to annoy her. Even by her nature, she was a patient mammal with a high level of tolerance, this fox seemed to get better of her.

And finally, her patience was hit the limit.

"Who is Judy?"

Nick and Star winced visibly, and their face paled. "N-no one, your highness," Nick stammered and cleared his throat. "You must've misheard—"

"I didn't mishear you," the Princess asserted and pointed at Star, "and I heard it from your colleague."

"Sorry to say I haven't heard anything from her. Are you sure you heard she saying correctly, Princess?"

Arija nodded her head and confirmed, "She whispered, '10-4… and be careful, Judy.' Well now, who is Judy?"

"W-well, I assure you that she didn't say anything."

The fox still avoided with a sheepish smile, and little did he know that Princess Arija was out of her patience already.

"Us canines have good ears too, you know that!" the Princess snapped, getting to her feet. "Don't you try to fool or avoid me more, _Mr. Randy_. I will say again I've heard what your friend mumbling, and you too can hear it." She stopped herself in front of her fox guest and continued: "This begins to look suspicious now."

"W-why is that, your Royal Highness?" Nick asked with a stutter in his voice and gulped. Even her voice was softened down, they still could sense danger in it.

In a huff, she leaned forward to him, giving a disgruntled look. "First, hasn't your friend, _Becky_ gone quite some time just for the restroom?" she began. "Second, you don't look exactly like an arctic fox I used to meet. By the look of your fur, it seems different and is too perfectly white as if it was dyed." She paused and looked at his face closely, inspecting his eyes. "And I bet you wear contact lens too." Then, she straightened up and stepped back. "Third, you were right that you didn't know much about my sister. But, what you just told was suggesting me that she and you aren't in good term. Not to mention your relevant story was way too short as if you had seen her just only once or _not_ at all."

Both of them were stunned, Nick and Star did not have a chance to speak back or to make an excuse. And with a shocking expression on their faces, the Princess now clearly understood that they hid something from her.

Letting out a long sigh at that, the Princess walked to the door and placed her paw on the handle, before demanding, "So, tell me what is your real intention here… or do I need to let my guard come and check on you and your friends?"

The final measure was taken.

The uncomfortable silence descended on them once again. Nick and Star were cornered by the Princess, and those accusations helped to tie them down. Nothing they could do now and nothing could have helped them either. No matter how slippery Nick was, they had to submit themselves and shook their head no in reply.

"I think so…" said the Princess, feeling little satisfied with their response. She walked away from the door and back to her couch again, but not sitting yet. "Then, do tell me and please, no more lie." She fell silence for a second and turned her attention to Star. " _Carla_?"

"Y-yes, your Majesty?"

"Please tell me," the Princess pleaded with her voice that showed no threat anymore, "and I'm not going to do anything to you and your friends. I promise."

"I… We've…" Words caught in her throat, Star looked at the fox beside her, and he looked back at her as well. He gave her an approval nod to let her reveal their objective, and she finally spilled out, "We've come to bring someone back…"

"Someone?" Arija frowned and then rubbed her muzzle, walking back and forth as she was thinking. "Hmm, come to think of it…" she mumbled audibly and looked at them. "A rabbit, a fox, and a jaguar from Animalia… I assume that you must be Ryan's friends, aren't you?"

They silently nodded in reply.

"I knew it…"

Arija sighed and sat down. Here came the trouble she was afraid of. Ryan's friends were finally here to save him, and she had to stop them, though, in her thoughts, she did not want to. But, she was sure they had no idea what Ryan had been up to and what had happened to him. Her head sunk upon her chest, rubbing her bridge as she avoided their gaze.

And seconds later, she spoke to them without eye contacting, "Ryan… He's safe and sound, don't worry about him. I've brought him out from my father's possession, and now, he's under my care." She looked up at them with a worried look but only to see the same shocking expression on their faces again, but this time had anger mixing with them.

"Under your care?" Star repeated in a disbelieving tone and got up. "Princess Arija, please forgive me of my action, but HE IS NOT SOMEONE'S PET!" she shouted angrily and gave Arija an aggressive look. "He's a mammal being like everyone else in this world. Not a collectible thing or a trophy for taking!"

"I know, and I didn't treat him like one too," the Princess responded, remaining calm. "I really want to free him from here as much as you do, trust me." She paused for a while as to let the panther cool her head and lectured her, "But, do you ever ask yourself what would happen when you're done? Do you ever think about the consequences afterward? Don't just do whatever you want and ignore what you've left behind. It has life in this thread, though. Not only his life but also yours and others too. Have you ever thought about that?"

With those questions, the realization smashed in her face. Star did not have any thought of it, and thankful for the Princess that made her register the flaw of herself, though it ripped her heart apart. Feeling like she was nearly there, but those words made it more far away. Her hope was gone, as well as she lost all her strength to stand and collapsed onto the couch behind her like a lifeless doll.

The Princess snorted tiredly and made her way to the panther. "Look," she cooed, resting a paw on her shoulder and squeezing it, "even though you can bring him back successfully, my father will send his Special Services to recapture him again. No matter how hard you try, my father would make it through."

"I'll protect him from them…" Star said harshly, tilting her head up to look at the Princess, her eyes filling with tears. "…even I have to use a drastic measure to them."

"And they can too if they must!" Arija softly argued and tightened her grip slightly. "Please don't waste your life like that, and I know he would agree with me too. And… I don't want to make it look worse, but my father has put a collar on him, as to track him and… shock him."

They flinched at the painful statement, and tears finally flowed freely down on Star's cheeks. Nick placed his paw on her back and tried to say something to the Princess, but Arija cut him off.

"I've already tried to find the key of that collar, but I don't know where and how it looks. The collar itself has to be in its remote's vicinity too, or it'll shock him to death. Moreover, if someone tries to break it… you could've guessed what would happen to him."

"Then, Princess… What should we do?" Nick asked.

"I… I couldn't tell you…" replied Arija as she turned her attention to the shuddering panther. "Right now, it's best to let him stay here for a while as my manservant. And when the time comes, you'll see him free again."

"And when it is?"

"Hard to tell, maybe years…" The Princess trailed off as she saw a shocked look on their faces, staring at her. "Well, don't look at me like that." She put her paw on her chest and gave her reason, "Look, this is the best I could think of now. When I ascend to the throne as the new Sultana, I'll make things right. Everything. But now, I'm just a mere princess who has no power over anything, except for Royal Guards. But still, they would rather listen to my father than me."

"You're saying Ryan will be free when you become the Sultana? That could take forever!"

"I know… Until then, I'll try to find other alternative possibilities. Please rest assured."

Silence fell upon them again, there was nothing they could have done for Ryan. Helpless the two felt, feeling like just an only grasp away, just within their reach and their friend would come back to them again. But for what they had built up to achieve the goal now stumbled down before them along with their hearts and hope.

They had no wish to disappoint everyone, but the Princess was right. What they were going to do did not stop what the Sultan would accomplish. For now, leaving him here was the best option to prevent such the problem. But, what words they would tell Judy? What words they would explain to their boss and the Mayor? And the public? They needed something at least to prove that they found him. At least, he was safe and alive.

At least, giving him hope that they were here to save him…

"At least…" a sobbing voice broke the silence.

Nick and Arija turned to the sound only to see the panther with a tear-stained face appealing.

"At least, could we see him again?" she pleaded, wiping away a tear with her paw. "Please…"

"Star, right?" asked the Princess, and the panther slightly nodded her head. "I don't think that is a good idea. But, I can tell you where he is now. Tell your friend, he's at my kitchen garden on the other side of the palace, opposite to the botanical garden. And also, don't let him see her too. It'll cause a problem later."

"Thank you, Princess. I'll tell her."

* * *

 **3.30 pm**

For minutes, Ryan and Ikki had been in here, in the library of this palace that was not far from where they left. The place was quite a small and more likely a study room in Ryan's view. Though several bookcases lined the walls, it did not have many facilities as present public libraries had, just only a wide range of books in many fields of study and a study table with a chair, which it was quite disappointing for them. And they could have guessed that most of these books belonged to the Princess as more than half of them were about the Botanic things.

At which, they were not surprised how their Princess knew a lot about plants and husbandry. But sadly, those kind of books were not what Ryan and Ikki were seeking for. What they were searching for was a map of this palace or a schematic as to make an escape plan. And they found it, a roll of the full and complete map.

Bringing it to the table in the middle of the room, Ryan spread the map on the table with his hands placed on the sides of it to keep it unrolled. Ikki still sat on his shoulder, his arm laying on the back of Ryan's head to keep him not falling. Their eyes were on the map, and surprisingly, according to the design, this palace did not change at all, except for one of the botanical gardens that had been turned into kitchen garden by order of the Princess. At which, they found it quite resourceful.

Now, they started discussing and imagining the scenarios which could possibly happen on each route they designed. And for some time later, they chose the best way out. It was the second gate near the botanical garden that had been used for welcoming guest in an unofficial occasion. It was a small version of the main entrance, and luckily, it would be low in security since it was not in use anymore. Although it still had a couple of guards watching over, it was better than handling two giant elephant gatekeepers of the main entrance for sure.

And now they had only one thing left, and it was about the time they would execute their plan.

"If we begin our plan during the evening," Ryan summarized the first scenario, "when the guards are changing their shift. It would be easy for us to slip out, but it means that we have to steal the remote during the daytime. And it's impossible to wait for them changing in the morning shift. Our Princess would be already awakened by that time." He let out a sigh before adding, "Not to mention mammals who aren't aware of me yet. Therefore, as of this plan, we definitely have to handle both Sultan and the public, and there would be a fiasco for sure."

"However, if we start during the night," Ikki informed another scenario, hopping off his shoulder and standing on the table. "I can steal it while the Sultan is asleep, and we don't have to deal with the public too. But, the security would be tightened during the nighttime, and you can't fight them all, even without that collar on you. So, it'd be hard for us to escape."

They remained quiet afterward. Ryan rubbed his chin, thinking which one was the least risking way, and then, he made up his mind. "Ikki," Ryan stated, "I believe the nighttime is the best choice for now because we only have to deal with the guards."

"Yes, we only deal with the guards," said the cat, looking at Ryan. "But, we're outnumbered by hundreds to two!" He threw up his paws in the air as he shouted. "Even if we choose the route with the least guards watching, it's still hard for us to hide their sight. And don't forget that they have two giants too. We'd be _dead_ for sure when those two come at us."

Ryan nodded his head in acknowledgment, but he gave a reason back to support his choice. "I know, but if we're able to escape, we'll be free at last and be long gone before Sultan and others would've noticed."

"And _how_ we're gonna deal with the guards?" asked Ikki with arms folded across his chest. "If one of them find us, others will come after us, of course."

"That… that's a good question," Ryan replied, and Ikki gave him a long sigh at that. They remained silence again, eyes on the map. "We need to do something about it…" the human mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin. A few seconds later, Ryan grinned as an idea popped into his head, and he spoke to his small friend, "If we can put them to sleep, we won't have any problem about that, right?"

"Yes… But, how?" Ikki asked, ears perking as he seemed interesting at the idea.

"We're going to use herbs as a sedative," Ryan elaborated. "In here where more than half of all the books are about herbology and botany, we could search for the name of the plant with this property and find it in the kitchen garden of our Princess. After that, we'll use the primitive method to tranquilize the guards—blowing darts. Sounds good?"

"Extracting the sedative, dipping the darts with it and blowing them? Great idea!" Ikki exclaimed in delight and climbed onto Ryan again, sitting on his shoulder. "Let's find books about it then."

Glancing at the small companion on his shoulder, Ryan noticed a smile apparently lifted on Ikki's face, as well as his amber eyes were bright and snappy again. He could not help but smile with him too as his plan had buoyed up the cat's spirit.

Ryan strolled from bookcase to another and let his small friend finding the book. Since he was still new to Aandhian, his job would be just carrying the picked books.

And a moment later as Ikki was sure that he had all the books they needed, as well as Ryan began to lose the balance of the stack of books that towered over his head, they moved back to the study desk again, placing them on the desk. Ikki gave Ryan keywords that meant sedating and tranquilizing in Aandhian to help him find results in the books. And soon after, they started skimming through each book, to find such herbs or plants.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door of this room, Princess Arija was leaning her back against the door, letting out a long snort and shaking her head tiredly. She had heard all of what those two had spoken. She did not mean to eavesdrop on the conversation inside or spied on them, but she overheard it while she was passing by, on the way back to her room. As just a moment ago, she had had to argue with Ryan's friends to keep them from doing something they would regret later, and yet, her two personal servants were planning on escaping.

She still stood against the door for a while, contemplating whether to confront them and prohibit them from what they were going soon, or just give them a hint. She knew their desire to leave, and she was not going to change their mind, of course. But, she wanted them to use the best and safest way to leave. Even she might agree with Ryan's plan was the best for now, it was still risky, and surely, she could not lessen the punishment which would fall upon them if they failed.

Letting out another long snort as she turned around, the Princess grabbed for the doorknob and opened the door. "There you are, my favorite duo!" the Princess greeted cheerfully with a smile that quickly broadened to hide her worry and walked through the door.

"Princess Arija!" Ikki exclaimed and sprung up with a frightened expression, earning laughter from both Ryan and Arija.

"Calm down, you scaredy cat," Ryan said with a chuckle and then looked at the Princess. "How was your meeting, my lady?" he asked her with a faint smile.

"Boring as usual." The Princess rolled her eyes and walked towards them. "What are you guys reading?" she asked as she craned her neck to look at the open book on the table.

"Herbology, Princess," Ikki answered after he recomposed himself. "I'm teaching Ryan Aandhian with these books. He seems interesting about botany."

"How can I say." Ryan shrugged, looking at the cat then the Princess. "You got a lot of herbs and veggies in the kitchen garden of yours, my lady. So, I need to know about them too."

"Hmm…" Arija hummed, slightly nodding her head. Then, she stepped back away from the table as to see Ryan and Ikki without standing on tiptoe. "That's a good way to learn Aandhian," she commented. "And actually, you can ask me about the plants if you want to."

"All right, my lady. So, what are the herbs that could sedate insomnia?"

"Passionflower, Ashwagandha, Hops, Lavender, Chamomile, Kava, and Kratom," the Princess answered. "There would be more, but those are all I know. And the last two are the absolute sedative herbs, which can put anyone down to sleep shortly…" She suddenly cocked to her side and asked him, "Why are you asking? Do you have insomnia?"

Ryan shook his head no with a chuckle. "I'm fine, my lady. I'm just curious."

She nodded. "Oh, really? Just curious?" Arija said with a sly smile, looking at Ryan with her half-open eyes.

"W-well," Ryan stammered, taken aback by her action, "while I'm learning about herbs, I…I come to think that they could use herbal substances in medicine, replacing the chemical or synthetic ones."

"You know, some of the chemical substances are made from herbs and plants as well," the Princess quipped. "And why it has to be about sedation, hmm?"

"It just came up in my mind…"

"Or, you just plan to put someone to sleep?" she swiftly interjected and caused both human and cat stunned and speechless for a long moment. They stared at her with widened eyes, which she found it amusing her, and she could not keep her laugh and broke out. "I'm just messing with you, Ryan. Carry on what you two are doing. I'm going to leave you be."

Then, she walked back to the door and opened it again. But before leaving, she looked over her shoulder at them again.

"Well, guys?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Don't try to do some stupid things, all right?" said the Princess with a hint in her voice, and they did nod their head in return. At that, she bade them goodnight and walked through the door.

"Goodnight, Princess," they replied just before the door closed behind her.

"Real smooth, Ryan," Ikki said sarcastically after he was sure that the Princess was away, looking at Ryan who looked back at him with a quizzical expression on his face. "But I think she knows that we're up to no good somehow."

"My hunch says she knows." Ryan nodded his head then gazed at the door again, rewinding all the things the Princess had said and acted before she left. By the look of hers, there was a hint of her worry as he could notice, and her words were still echoing in his head, leaving a clue that she knew and disagreed with what they were going to do. "And I say… she knows."

* * *

 _…At hospital again…_

 _…Hey, what's up, guys?…_

 _…Uhh… Judy?…_

 _…Yes, I'm all right, doctor…_

 _…It's called mustache you silly…_

* * *

 **Two days later, 4.00 pm**

"Man… Today seems everything is on our side," Ryan spoke as he walked through the door of their room, his hand carrying a basket of Kava leaves, followed by his little roommate.

"Yeah…" Ikki chimed in with a grunt as he also heaved another basket of the herbs and softly kicked the door shut. "Princess dismissed us early and yet gave us Kavas."

"And said she would be busy with her meeting with the inspector. What a coincidence!" Ryan added and settled down the basket on the table. "All right, let's get started, shall we?"

The cat gave him an affirmative nod and put down the basket beside the table. He picked out a small paper from his pocket, a list of things they needed for their mission, and he began checking through it. For passing two days, they almost got all the things: a narrow foot-long tube, handmade darts, a small bag for containing them, a rope with a hook on end. Only one thing left was the soothing agent they were going to make it.

As of now, they had the main ingredient, Kava leaf and the tools they had borrowed from the kitchen with an excuse, of course. They then started cooking it.

Ryan began with chopping the leaves and crushing them in the blender. He added some water into it and waited for a moment until everything inside well-mixed, then pouring the liquid into a glass pot where Ikki had set it on top of a small portable stove. And it was the cat's turn to continue. He turned on the stove and started stirring the pot.

Within half an hour, the small feline lowered the gas by half and stopped mixing, leaving it vaporizing. He hopped off the table and walked towards Ryan, who had taken a seat in a wooden chair another side of the room, cutting a stick into darts. Ikki jumped onto the chair nearby and sat down.

Both of them remained quiet, continuing their doing. The silence seemed like a comfortable and relaxing one, no awkward as they could rest their mind and body and chill.

However, as the last splinter of wood now changed into a small projectile, it had nothing left for Ryan to do. After he had finished blending the leaves, he continued making another dozen darts out of a wood stick for killing time. But now as his job was done, he could feel that the silence atmosphere enhanced everything around him becoming worse. Such the clock on the wall, it seemed to tick slower as if its battery was going dead. The bubbly noise from the boiling pot appeared to get louder and annoying, filling the room. His peaceful mind now became agitated as if he did not do something to keep his mind busy, even a slightly bit, he would wither like a dried-out plant.

"Ikki?" Ryan started as he threw his last crafted dart into a pile of finished ones. "What is your first thing to do after the breakout? You know, I'd find a place to massage my feet." As he said that, he put his foot up on his lap and rubbed it. "I don't know how do you guys stand walking barefoot all the time, it burns and hurts like hell."

No any comments from Ikki, but the cat gave a lighthearted laugh at his complaint instead, and for seconds, he became quiet again and stared at the pot. Ryan noticed his friend did not answer his question yet, but he was not going to ask him twice. He thought the cat might have no idea of what he was going to do, or it was something too personal that he did not want to share. So, he let the question skipped by and continued watching bubbles and vapors.

"I… I'd go to the beach," answered the voice from Ikki, catching Ryan's attention.

"Beach…" Ryan repeated, looking at him. "That sounds great. You know, I've never been there before. I've only heard of how it looks and seen it on TV." Then, he let out a chuckle and asked, "Why if you don't mind me asking?"

The cat shook his head and looked back at him. "Well, still remember where I came from?"

"Yeah… Taiyo, right?"

"Yes." The cat nodded his head and began, "It is an island country, so I kinda miss the sea, the salty breeze, and the sound of the wave." He returned his attention to the boiling pot and breathed out a soft sigh. A faint smile started plastering on his face as he reminisced about his good old days. "You know. Before I was kidnapped. I always sat by the sea, watching the sunset with my beloved wife, admiring a million tones of orange in the sky and the yellow glitters of the reddish ocean spread away to the horizon. We'd be sitting there, also watching my kits playing in the sea until the sun sunk below the skyline. My family and I would have a dinner by the seashore in the twilight, talking about our day and telling a story. After that, we'd go back inside my house that was not far from the shore and sleep together… Just four of us… Me, my wife, and my lovely kits in between us."

"Aww… That's romantic and heartwarming," the human commented as he had imagined along. "I could picture of how happy you were back then."

"And I also have something need to be done," the cat mumbled softly to himself just like he was thinking out loud. But, it seemed Ryan could hear it clearly.

"Oh! What it is?" he asked with a cheerful tone, earning a slight flinch from Ikki.

With a bashful chuckle, the cat did not mean to hide it and said, "Well, it's kinda embarrassing."

He then walked to his bed and came back to his friend with his paws holding something onto his chest, partially hiding it. But as he reached Ryan, he handed the said object to him. It was a transparent glass bottle, which the size was tiny, about three or four inches long and an inch wide.

Ryan took it between his thumb and forefinger and brought it up to his eyes level. It kind of reminded him of a miniature whiskey bottle that was served in an airplane.

"A tiny bottle? Oh, and there's a paper inside of it too."

Ikki nodded his head, though the human was still fascinating at his bottle. "There's belief if you write a wish upon a paper and put it into a glass bottle… Letting it flow with the sea to the horizon, and then someday… your wish will come true."

At that, Ryan gave him a humorous chuckle and returned the glass bottle to its owner. "Well, that can't possibly make your wish come true since it'd wash back to the shore again," he remarked and paused for a second. Then, he looked at the cat with a warm faint smile. "But, that sounds romantic too" he added, "if it could make to the horizon though."

It seemed that their conversation had spent the time, as of now the clock read 9.00. The blended Kava turned to dark, thick slime as the water had been mostly vaporized, and that was good enough for coating the darts.

Ryan got to his feet and walked to the portable stove to turn it off. He stirred the pot for a while to make it cool off faster and then dipped the tip of the darts in it. Shortly after the soothing agent seeped in them, the human carefully picked them out of the pot and loaded them into the bag, trying not to get stabbed by one of them. Then, he put the rope around his shoulder and tucked the blow tube into his pants.

Once he was sure everything was packed and ready, he walked towards the door, wrapping his palm around the doorknob. He turned looking at the cat once more, giving him a conspiratorial smile, and asked, "You ready?"

At that announcement, Ikki quickly made his way up to his friend and sat on his shoulder again.

"I was born ready, partner. Let's go."

* * *

 **'Out of Good Old Days.'**

81%

* * *

 **A/N:** **Erm... You know, it's fictional, but please, DO NOT try this anywhere. Okay?**


	44. Chapter 39 - Unreturned Point

**CHAPTER 39**

* * *

 **After the meeting, 6.00 pm**

In the room 1403, no words were spoken. All four had been at this silence since they left the Royal Palace. No talking, no asking, and no complaining. No one wanted to talk about it, about how failure they were, about how misery they felt, about how angry they hid under their calming facades, (expect for Heron, of course.) Now they were like a landmine, and just a flicker of one wrong move, they would be exploded.

Right there, they stood scattered, situated themselves far from each other as though they were strangers. Nick sat down on the couch in the middle of the living room, and Judy sat on another across him. Their gaze did not meet one another. Star stood silently by the TV in the corner of the room, behind Nick, eyeing down at the floor. And Heron leaned his back against the wall next to the door with a smug smile on his face, crossing his arms.

What he saw, he could assume they had failed miserably, and his smile got even wider as he saw the black panther losing herself, clenching her paw and pounding on the wall.

Her anger finally overcame her.

"Unh! Damn it!" shrieked Star.

"You failed, didn't you?" scoffed the lion, with a smirk that was beyond her tolerance.

"Shut up, Heron."

She growled in response, only to warn him to stop, but it appeared the lion wanted to push her further instead.

"Ha! I knew it," he said and let out a satisfied laugh for a good long moment.

And that was it for Star.

With a snarl of rage reverberating the room, the panther stomped off across the room, heading directly towards the lion who still was letting his chortle without afraid of her anger. She grabbed his shirt and yanked to her, drawing back her other paw that already bared her pointed claws. Those nails were ready to dig into his fresh and slash across his smug face.

Fortunately for him, it did not happen.

"Stop it you two!" Judy barked and furiously stared at the two large felines.

At once, Star released his shirt and returned to her place in a huff.

The rabbit turned her attention to the fox across her and began asking, "Now, would you care to explain what has happened? Why couldn't I just show up at Ryan and say to him that we're here to rescue him? And 'the Princess told us'? How did Princess Arija of Aandhi know whereabouts of Ryan, huh?"

The questions shot at him simultaneously, and the fox just only gave her a worn-out look in response. He did not know which words could explain to her, to lessen her hidden fury, but he had to as she stared at him persistently.

"Carrots…" Nick began in a guilty tone. "Princess grew suspicious when she heard of your name during you and Star radioed to one another." Judy turned her head looking at the panther for reprimand, but Nick quickly drew her attention back to him. "Nope. Mustn't blame her for that, Fluff. Star did act smooth and natural. I was barely noticing her, but the Princess had an excellent hearing, second to you by the way."

"And what happened to my famous, silver-tongued, ex-con Fox, huh?!" the rabbit prompted impatiently. "What happened to him? Why couldn't he distract her attention away?"

"I did so!" the fox protested defensively. "I did try to persuade and distract her, but she didn't buy it. And just so you know, our secret blew up because she threatened us by calling the guards to check up on _you_ andus."

The answer surprised her, and Judy could not help groaning out loud and pinching her bridge. "Okay. Fine," she said, not wanting to argue back and forth on this matter anymore, and moved to the next question. "Why you didn't want him to see me?"

This time, Star was answering her for Nick. "I don't know, Judy," the panther said. "Princess just said that it'd be a problem later on. My best guess is that if he found out about us being here, he'd try to find a way to us on his own. And she also said Sultan had put a… shocking collar on him. So, he can track Ryan and also shock him by pressing the remote."

"Shocking collar? And the remote?" Judy mumbled under her breath and then picked out Nick's phone from her pocket. She quickly turned it on and find the picture of Ryan that she had taken before she left. Her eyes wandered over the picture for a short moment and finally found a black strap around Ryan's neck. Familiar somehow, she stared at the particular object, trying to recall where she had seen before, and at last, thankful for her brain that still kept everything from her junior high, she figured out. "You mean the Taming Collar? Sultan put the Taming Collar on him?!"

Both Nick and Star nodded in response, though their faces shared the same quizzical look, not knowing what she said. And Judy could notice that too and felt somewhat disappointed in them.

"Oh for goodness' sake," the rabbit groaned with a shake of her head, "it's in the history class! The Taming Collar? That thing was almost passing the law and going to be put on all predators! Didn't ring any bell?"

Again, the fox and the black panther nodded their head with a sheepish smile, but they could not hide the truth that they still had no clue about it. It was clearly written on their faces, and never before had they seen a rabbit growl in exasperation, they saw one now.

Grunting through her teeth, Judy herself had never felt this much angry and frustrated before. Perhaps, it was because she nearly completed her objective, Ryan was just in front of her, only one step left, and that was the end of it. But, much to her disappoint that she had to retreat and failed the mission in the end.

At the same time on the other part of the room, the sight of the two predators being dominated by a small adorable prey was somehow ironically amusing for him. Heron could not stifle his laugh anymore, and a snicker escaped from his mouth then boomed into a contented laughter. Much that he had to wipe his tear of joy away with his finger.

With a deadly glare on her face, Judy turned to the lion and pointed at him. "You shut up," she hissed through her teeth before turning back to Nick and Star again. "And you two should read. And how the hell Sultan— Oh, forget about it! You said it could track him too, right?"

"Uh-huh." Nick nodded. "And he cannot go out of the remote's range too, or it'll shock him dead or until he's back in its radius."

"Gah…" was another groan from the rabbit as she hit her forehead with the palm of her paw. "Okay, I understand now why I couldn't let him see me… And speaking of the Princess, why did she know a lot about Ryan?"

With a sigh, Star shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Well, I don't know how, but said she's taking care of him."

"Taking care of him?"

"Yeah, and I was as surprised as you too," the panther said. "She also stated that she wants to free him too. But, her father would know if he escapes, and he'd send those ASS guys to recapture him again."

" _It's best to let him stay here for a while as my manservant_ ," Nick added and quickly pointed out, "was what the Princess said. She has a good intention to protect Ryan and us from her father. She has already calculated the consequences, and it seemed that the outcome isn't in our favor."

"So, we have to let it be this way then…"

All the three breathed out a final sigh and finally quieted themselves. For once they had nothing to speak, Heron had expected these three mammals to make a quick call to their boss and tell that water buffalo they had failed. Instead, they did not commit a single move.

As much he had hoped to see more show from them, he gave it up and scoffed at them, "You guys just a bunch of losers. I'm outta here." And he started heading to the door.

"Didn't I just tell you to—" Judy growled, but only to be cut off by the black panther, who again stomped across the room to Heron.

Star grasped his upper arms and shoved him into the wall.

"Heron!" she roared with an utmost ferocious look she could put on.

"Oww… Such a force you have, eh?" he said, and that only rewarded himself more pain in his arms as the panther sunk her claws into his skin. He flinched at the pain and could feel his blood leaking out.

More and more painful as the claws slowly dug deeper, he still wore a smug smile on his face, even it was slightly distorted.

"Ahh… You know what? Feel free to hurt me then. But, don't forget that I'm a free mammal, and you're a public servant. The public won't be pleased to hear that their new officer is brutally attacking an innocent citizen like me."

"Oh, I'm gonna make you shut up forever then," Star growled, withdrawing one of her paws from him, only to point those claws of hers at his throat.

Inside her head, she was thinking about piercing some holes in his neck, at an artery to be precise, to let the blood drain from him, and watching him die slowly, suffering to death. This mammal did not deserve to exist on this Earth, the mammal who had tried to kill her partner should not stay on this Earth. And more reasons supported her, the memory of her drunken night resurfaced, and the hatred of this particular lion escalated.

All codes and morals were gone, leaving only a desire to put an end to the lion. Her judgment was not longer existed, her conscience was consumed by hate.

Kill. Slay. Destroy.

Her claws was an inch away. Only inch that his soul and vessel would part away.

Slowly drifting those claws closer and closer, getting carried away by malice, her body jolted at the grasp on her wrist; Nick had come to stop her just in time.

"Star, stand down!" he shouted, dragging her consciousness back. "Not let your career end here because of this piece of shit. He's not worth it."

She obeyed, even though a fury and a desire to tear this lion into pieces still fumed inside her, detaching all her claws from the lion and releasing him.

Needlessly to say, the black panther was partially satisfied with the damage she had done to him. She could see her victim stumbling slightly and grabbing for his wounds on both of his arms. Blood still flowed, leaking underneath his paws, splattering on the floor.

"Yeah, listen to your senior, Officer Panthera," said Heron with a hint of hurt in his voice, before pushing himself off the wall. "Welp, as I have fulfilled my service now, I bid you all adieu."

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Ignoring Nick's order, he continued heading for the door with his arms still holding. "Don't worry about me," he added before leaving, "I'm a big boy, and I can take care of myself. Oh! And Nick, I already packed my things, so this room is all yours, bye."

Once the door closed, Star gently jerked her paw away from Nick's grip and walked to the bathroom, heading to the sink to clean up her bloodied paws. She glanced down as the warm liquid started running through her fur, to see the red trail of blood stream down the drain.

Her body shivered at the sight, although it was not her first time seeing blood. But, in some way, it was reminding her of some scene in horror movie when someone had committed murder.

And with the feeling of bloodthirsty, she was that someone. A murderer.

 _No!_

She splashed water over her face and harshly shook her head. This was not that. She did not commit anything, and that lion deserved it.

She breathed out a heavy sigh and looked up at herself in the mirror.

"I'm not gonna let it end like this…" she mumbled to herself and turned off the faucet. "I'm not gonna let my partner stay here anymore…"

After she had done cleaning and drying herself, Star walked back into the living room again and saw both Nick and Judy still remain silence. But now, they sat side-by-side on the couch at which she could say their mood was getting better than before, even though their faces were still showing melancholy. It was a good sign that they were recovering. But, her next thing to do was going to make them regret to live in this world; she had already planned on something while she was in the bathroom.

"Guys, let's face time with the Chief," she announced. "I'm sure he's so thrilled to hear our failure today. And I have a proposition he might agree."

* * *

As soon as he left the room, Heron did not waste his time and quickly made his way to his next destination in the slum area of the Jariza city. He took a ride to the slum by taxi and continued walking down a narrow pavement where was lined with old and poor-conditioned houses.

While he was strolling through the run-down neighborhood, he could not help thinking about his boss' prophecy.

While he was behind bars, he had been told he would be released from the prison again, but only in exchange for helping Nick, Judy, and Star to see Ryan again, though it said their plan would fizzle out. But, that was not all. Rawa still remembered the fact that he had failed to get rid of Ryan and had been banned from the syndicate. She, however, still saw him useful to her, so as to redeem himself, she gave him a second chance to put an end to the human, which he could not be more happy to make it happen and got back to the Cerberus Society again.

To be able to engage Ryan once more, he had to meet with the leader of the resistant group, where their headquarter was hidden within this neighborhood. For someone who was not a member of this group, they would have no idea where their hideout was. But for him, it was a piece of cake. He had been told, there would be a hidden sign on the wall along the way, and all he needed to do was following them.

Shortly after he reached where the last sign showed, he found himself standing in front of the rusty iron door of a dilapidated three-story building.

A perfect hideout he could say; it completely blended in with the squalid atmosphere of the neighborhood.

Without hesitation, he knocked on the door, and without realization, the acute pain shot through his arms. "Gah…" he moaned at that, slightly stumbling and grabbing his arms, "that Jaguar got me good, huh?"

[Who's there?!] asked a big deep voice behind the door.

"Someone who interests to join your little club."

[Bah, a foreigner…] mumbled the same voice, before questioning in English, "What bring you here? Are you lost?"

"I'm confident that this is the place I should come. I'm Carl Heron. Ring any bell?"

"Ahh… it's you. Wait a sec…" Then, a loud metallic crack sounded, and the door swung open, revealing the owner of the voice, a wolf. "All right, come in," he said and stepped back for Heron to walk in.

It grew darker as he followed the wolf deeper into the building, but it was not bothering him at all. By the nature of lions, they were nocturnal and crepuscular; thus he was able to see in the dark like other nocturnal mammals. And what he saw was so contrast to the outside of the building, clean and organized, one wall lined with racks of weapons, another filled with charts, maps and one giant flag of MAS. All in all, it was like a mercenary base here.

The lion could not help whistling as he strolled down the hallway. "Wow, I gotta say you have quite a place here," he admired, but the wolf just ignored and continued to the door.

At the door, the wolf opened it and motioned Heron to go into the room. There was a group of five mammals inside, sitting in a circle: two female hyenas, one male tiger, one male rhino, and one big sloth bear, who all stared at their guest.

Heron knew who was the boss in here, and it was the bear, namely Yusri Hazim, sitting in between his underlings.

"Oh, hello there," Heron greeted with a smile. "Heard I could find some _MASs_ here. Do I come to the right place?"

"You certainly have," replied Hazim, and then gestured towards the lion, announcing, "Everyone says hello to Mr. Carl Heron, an ex-member of Cerberus Society—"

"I still _am_ a member, mind you."

The bear chuckled and asked, "What can I be of help… Dilettante di Cerberus?"

"Oh wow, you do even know my rank too, I'm flattered," said Heron, with a mock surprise, paw on his chest. "But, I'm not here to seek your help, but to offer mine instead."

Surprised by their guest, they suddenly laughed long and loud and muttered something to themselves. "What a shame," one of the female hyenas spoke up. "We don't need your help, you little pussy."

"Oh! In that case, I'm so sorry," replied Heron, with a disappointed look on him. But, a smile quickly appeared on him again, and he stated bluntly, "But, I've heard that your little group of resistant are struggling to breathe now as the Royal Aandhian Police has declared to use ultimate measure–lethal force I assume–to clean up you guys. No offense, but I know how uncivilized of this country is in comparing with Animalia, using real guns, beating before questioning, dirty streets… et cetera, et cetera. So, I'm here offering help to make this country of yours better."

At the seemingly outrageous statement, four of them were visibly dissatisfied and got to their feet with their paws holding weapons, ready to beat the crap out of this lion. However, the leader of the resistant himself seemed interested instead and rose his massive paw to halt his stooges.

"Tempting," said the bear. "Can you tell me about it then, brother?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Shannti Hotel**

"Connection established, waiting for Chief Bogo to respond," announced Judy; she had finished setting up the laptop and making a call back to the ZPD headquarter.

And a few seconds later, the call had been answered with a face of cape buffalo fitted on the screen again. A snort misted up the camera for once he saw, and Chief began greeting them with his usual word, "Report."

"Chief Bogo… We failed, sir."

And they started explaining everything in this afternoon, saying it went fine, according to their plan at the beginning. However, they did not expect Princess Arija to get in their way, and that was when the problem began. The Princess had asked them so many questions about her long lost sister, and they could not help but answer her unconditionally. They could not blame for her curiosity, but it had been a wasting of time, and the show must go on.

Luckily for them, Judy had decided to make an excuse for her to carry out the mission and let Nick and Star handling the Princess. And for some reason, the Princess caught Nick and Star off guard and made them reveal the truth. With no other choice, they had to expose their secret, but they still got luck on their side that Princess Arija also wanted to help them too.

And there was a big but. The Princess did not agree with their plan and told that there were a few things that hindered the rescue. One of them was the Taming Collar, at which the Chief knew about it as well. For that reason, it made them helpless in instance, and in the end, they failed the mission. However, at least, they knew that their human had been safe and sound.

"So… The Princess has spoken," said Chief Bogo, staring at the camera, "that he'd be better off with her until she becomes the new Sultana or finds another way to make her father release him willingly. Gah, why things can't be simple!" He then let out a long snort and rubbed his temples. "So, what are you gonna do now?"

"We'll carry on rescuing him, sir," answered Star. "We'll continue with the plan two."

"Are you sure, Panthera? You three…" He stopped and started scanning at the camera. "Wait, where the hell is Heron?"

"He left, sir." She shrugged. "Said no need to worry about him, he can take care of himself."

"Suit himself then. Back to the question, you three haven't had proper training in infiltration. I don't want to say this, but if you fail again, this time things would probably get ugly for sure… Really ugly… You know that, right?"

"We know, sir. That's why I will carry on alone."

"What?!" was a response, not only from her boss but also from Nick and Judy too.

"Sir, I'm confident of my skills," she explained promptly, wagging her finger at her friends as to let her speak. "You know, sneaking is my nature. And from what I heard from the Princess, she said that he's some kind of her personal servant. So, he'll be in the separate quarter then and should be nearby the Princess. From the schematic you sent to us, I'll sneak through the second gate, go down along the garden, and there's his room. That won't be a problem."

"And what if you get caught?"

"I'll tell them that I'm a thief," she replied. "Being a reporter is only the mask to know what I'm going to steal from my victims."

Chief nodded. "So, you're willing to sacrifice yourself if you failed, huh?" he said in a low deep voice as if he spoke to himself. "How noble of you to prevent the conflict between two countries. But I'm not allowing you to do it, Officer."

"But, sir!" she responded stubbornly, "if we keep on waiting, it'll be too late. The citizens of Zootopia… no, Animalia will ask about Ryan. You know he's quite famous, and his disappearing will concern them—"

"And for sure, Mayor, city council, and I won't be happy about things coming up next," he added. "But, if you fail, the result won't be any different, except for that you'll be in prison too, which mean that I have to handle your parents too!" He again rubbed his temples and quieted himself for a moment. "Captain Matthew…" He turned his head to the side, looking out of the camera. "Can you tell me the possibility of her plan to be successful?"

"From her profile," said Matthew's voice from outer screen, "like she said, sneaking is one of her specialties, but inexperience will definitely be an issue for her. However, if she has proper gears and tools, it would be a plus. And also, I could instruct her along. For now, the chance of success is about… 60%."

"60%? 60% isn't enough."

"Well, it depends on the gears too."

Chief could not help letting out a groan and shook his head. "Panthera," said the Chief, looking back at the camera and pointing towards her behind, "do you see that black crate over there? Open it, and that would be your gears for the mission."

"That means… Thank you, sir—"

"Don't thank me yet," Chief quickly interjected. "You three will have a plenty of paperwork to do once you're back. Hope to hear good news from you next time. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Two days later, 11.30 pm**

Thirty minutes left, and the mission would be a start. Nick, Judy, and Star were heading out. Traveling by a rental van to the insertion point, it was not far from the second entrance gate, and as they reached, Nick parked the van in the dark alley.

Star, who had been dressing in a tactical outfit–a black turtleneck, black jeans, harness, and other gears the Chief had provided, now was checking up herself for the last time. Nervous, as Chief Bogo said she did not have training for this kind of operation before, this was her first time, everything here was her first time. Her paws were shaking, her breath was struggling. A flurry of anxiety spiraled through her, and unspoken questions came up inside her head. Would she ever succeed for once? What was she worth for if she could not save her partner? Would she ever deserve to be his _partner_?

The last crack of her harness echoed, the questions still unanswered, everything was ready, but her mental was still hesitating.

And time would not wait for her, she must go for it. She had her partner to save, and she must make it through despite all difficulties.

At the rear doors, she opened them. "All right, guys." She looked back at Nick and Judy. "Wish me luck… Err… what are you doing?"

Cocking her head to the side, the fear began to rush in her as she saw them having the same outfit as her.

"We're going with you, Star," said Judy. "I'm not going to let you go in alone without backup."

That was what Star afraid of, they were going to join her mission.

"Nuh-huh, not a word." Nick wagged his finger at Star before she could open her mouth. "We've come this far to save Ryan, and we aren't going to stop until we see him out."

"What about Chief—"

"We already told him, and he allowed us," answered the rabbit.

"Oh, come on, girls. Let's get going," said the fox as he hopped out the van. "We've got a human to pick up."

* * *

 **'Unreturned Point'**


	45. Chapter 40 - Fate of the Fools

**CHAPTER 40**

* * *

 **0.10 am**

"Weird…" Star said as she had been peeking her head around the corner in the alley and scanning the area around the entrance for a while now. Using binoculars to watch left and right, only things she saw were a tall wrought iron gate that she could bare with its height, much taller wall, and streetlights along the sidewalk. But, "Where's the guards?"

"I don't know. I don't care," Judy said nonchalantly, even though her ears shot up straight in alertness and twitched as she heard a titter of laughter from Nick.

" _Pfft_ … You become more alike Chief each day, Fluff," Nick remarked with a soft chuckle and then jerked his head out towards the gate. "C'mon, let's get going before they come."

Judy and Star nodded their heads in agreement, and all of them began advancing to the gate quietly. Star took the lead, moving along the wall and quickly crossing the street, tailed closely by her two little friends. Later as she reached the entrance, she threw a hook over it, yanking the grapple once to make sure it stuck before climbing over to the other side. Landing on the ground soundlessly, she swiftly crouched low and glanced her surroundings to see any living things in sight. Besides the trees and bushes, there was no mammal here. Quiet and clear enough to proceed, the panther then beckoned to her friends to enter.

At the signal, Nick and Judy quickly scaled the gate and hopped down, landing on their feet. Judy instantly dashed forward to the panther who already moved ahead into the garden. The fox, however, would follow up his partner, if he did not catch a glimpse of something first. It was a trail in the dirt nearby, looked like paw prints. Curious, he paced towards them, it did not take much of his time to recognize these marks, he could assume that three mammals had walked past here recently. One would be a small feline, a cat as he guessed, and another was a canine, rather bigger than the feline but smaller than himself. However, the third print, a large never-seen-before mark, was what made him ponder. Including the remaining smell that was hinting him somehow, he could not help thinking that he knew the owner of the third mark, as well as another odor in the air. But, belonging to whom he still did not figure it out yet. Trying hard, he stared at the prints with his specially adapted eyesight and inhaled the scent with his superior sense of smelling. As the instinct of hunter kicked in, he completely got distracted, forgetting that he already had an important job to do this night.

Feeling that her partner was not by her side, Judy quickly turned around to find where he was, and there he stood by the gate, staring at the ground intensely as if he was investigating on something. Rolling her eyes, she would love to see him being diligent like this if it was not for the mission they were doing right now.

"Nick! Come on!" she shouted to him, low but audible enough for the fox.

His mind jolted back to the present at his name, and instantly, he replied, "Aye aye, ma'am."

Nick shook away his curiosity, thinking that this was not the case, and dashed back to the group.

A few minutes later as they passed through the garden, they continued their way down the corridor, following the map. The hallway seemed dark and silence as they trekked through. Needless to say, the darkness seemed not bothering them at all, and for the rabbit, Judy did not find it difficult for her as she had brought night vision goggles with her, plus she was still familiar with the path as she had been through this two days ago. But, someway, somehow, something else was bothering her–bothering them. All the while, everything seemed going on so well, but they felt somewhat anxious instead, feeling like they had overlooked something. It was too easy, after all, they had passed over the entrance and moved on up to now, they had not seen a single soul of guards.

"Weird… It's too quiet," Star again muttered, beginning to feel worried as her pace was getting slower.

"And I start to agree with you," Judy admitted, agreeing with her friend's hunch. "We should be more careful. I have no idea what's going on around here."

At the advice, Nick walked up closer to his partner, his ears perking up to enhance his hearing. And he caught something, not a sound but the scent in the air. Sniffing then inhaling deeply, he could say for sure that it was Ryan's, even it was very faint. He turned to the direction where the scent came and pointed at the door far down the hallway.

"Over there," Nick announced. "Ryan's quarter is over there." And then, he trotted to that door.

His certainty was growing as he ran forward and the scent got stronger and stronger. No one was in sight as he raced to the door, and by the time he reached, Judy and Star had stopped themselves behind him, leaning their backs against the wall.

"Are you sure this is it?" Judy asked, trying to catch her breath after taking a sudden run after him.

"Yep, my nose won't lie," he replied, pointing at his nose, and then pushed the door ajar. "Let's go get him…"

They all nodded together and quickly slipped into the room. Inside was quite darker than the hallway that Judy with the goggles and Star being crepuscular mammal hardly perceived visual. However, this nearly total darkness was not troubling nocturnal mammal like Nick at all; he could perfectly witness everything: two wooden chairs, a table with something on top, two baskets next to the table, a few splinters of wood on the floor, and two emptied beds.

"What the hell?!" Nick exclaimed in a disappointed tone, causing Judy curious about what made him so surprised, but she could not see anything. At least the goggles was not a waste as she could point out where the light switch was and was about to reach for it.

Immediately, Nick took her paw and stopped her before she could commit something she would regret–they would regret. Instead of telling her the reason, he walked further into the room and pushed aside the curtain to let the soft moonlight shone through the window. By that, she finally understood, if she turned on the light, all of them would temporarily go blind by the sudden brightness for sure.

Now, as the room was clearly lit up, her doubt disappeared.

"Where is he?" the rabbit mumbled in the same tone as him, disappointed.

"Indeed…" the fox chimed in. "Let's find out."

Then, the three began surveying the room. In here, there was nothing much interesting or remarkable as though it was an ordinary bedroom, but the table at the foot of one bed, where there were some tools on it, was what really caught their eye.

"What's this?" Nick asked, inspecting the things on the table. "Look like he doing some experiment here. Have any idea what was he doing, Fluff?"

Judy did not respond for that as she had found something inside the basket, a small pile of leaves. To her considerable knowledge of botany, it made her wonder how Ryan had these foliage and what he had to do with them.

Carefully picking one of them up, she looked it over from all angles and sniffed it deeply. "Hmm… Piper Methylsticum…" the rabbit mumbled under her breath, and then she gasped in surprise. "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! He got out by himself!"

"Erm… Carrots, you've lost me here," the fox responded, confused as he tilted his head. "How did _this_ heart-shaped leaf have to do with that hypothesis?"

The rabbit turned to him and held the leaf up. "Piper Methylsticum, a.k.a Kava is one of the strongest natural sedatives. It contains a group of compounds called _Kavalactones_ , which are reportedly responsible for its sedative and psychoactive effects."

By that, a grin slowly appeared on Nick's face; he finally fitted all the puzzles together. "I see now, Ryan wanted that _compounds_ , and I daresay he had found the way to extract them." He gestured to the chopping board then to the glass pot on the small portable stove. "He must chop up those leaves and then boiled them into thick slime. Yuck…" he said with a disgusted look as he picked up a wooden spoon that must have been used for stirring the pot, and the sluggish fluid oozed down.

"And with a splinter on the ground, he might have made a tranquilizer dart out of wood by himself," Judy added up. "I could surmise that he might use a blowgun as a weapon."

"That sounds primitive," Nick commented with a chuckle. "By the way, in the earlier, I saw paw prints and caught scents of three mammals at the gate. At first, I was not sure, but now I'm certain that one of them might belong to him."

"That's the crucial info! Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Well, duh! I was still unsure, and you called for me. So, it slipped out my mind."

Judy merely let out a long incredulous sigh and shook her head. It was not completely Nick's fault for forgetting to mention about that as she was part of it. "Now, it's all making sense," Judy began. "No wonder why there's no guard. Ryan must drug them. Besides, you say there were other two mammals too, right?"

The fox nodded. "Yep, by the shape and size of paw prints, they were a cat and a smaller-than-me dog."

"Okay… And why does he need someone to go with him? He probably can escape by his own with things he made."

"Oh Carrots, you forget something there," Nick said with a smile, touching her nose with his finger. "And being small and slippery can be good for _something_."

With a frown, Judy wondered what her fox was trying to hint her, and for a short moment, an idea flashed through her brain. "Oh!" she exclaimed excitedly, her eyes unusually large as she figured out. "The collar! He still has the collar on him, so he needs someone _small_ to steal the remote from Sultan. In exchange, Ryan will take them along with him."

"Yep, that's the most plausible possibility," Nick chimed in. "The two mammals in question must be servants of this palace or captives like Ryan, who want to escape from this place too."

"Well, it seems that we keep missing him." The rabbit sighed. "If there was no guard, it's likely to say that Ryan and other two escaped successfully."

"Or barely," Nick contradicted. "When one guard found him, he probably alerted others. So, he had to drug them all in process—"

"Guys?" Star interjected them. "I'd love to see you guys doing this all day, but where in the heck would he go?"

Then, the door was thrown open, slamming to the ground, causing three mammals startle and turn looking at it. They paled as they saw not only one but ten mammals in black (same as Nabhan and Uthman on the tape) rushing into the room, surrounding them. With real guns aiming directly at them, the three intruders automatically rose their paws up in the air, clamping their mouths shut.

"Yeah… I'm wondering about that too," was a familiar voice from outside the room.

The sound of footsteps grew closer to them, and then the owner of these sounds reveal with a grin reflected in the moonlight as he walked through the doorway. "Hello there," Sultan's cold voice greeted them. "I've been expecting you three to come here."

* * *

 _…How do I get myself into this…_

 _…Did I wake you up?…_

 _…Oh boy…_

 _…I used to…_

 _…Let's head back…_

* * *

 **2 Hours earlier**

The door to the Sultan's chamber opened slightly, and Ikki tiptoed out of the room with the remote tucking in his pantaloons. Trying his best not to make any sound, he pushed the door closed as slow as he could. When it clicked, the cat leaned himself against the door and declined himself to his knees, breathing a sigh of relief.

" _Phew…_ I got the remote, Ryan… Ryan?"

No response as though he was alone, Ikki turned to the side to where his friend supposed to stand watching out the guards for him and found a serene look on the face of his partner in crime, which was much of a disappointment to the cat. Why he had to fall asleep now of all time?

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head gravely, Ikki stood up on his feet again and carefully climbed onto Ryan's shoulder, cupping his paws to his friend's ear.

"Wake up, Ryan!" the cat shouted breathily into Ryan's ear, causing him to jump out of his sleep in a flash. Luckily for Ikki that he leaped away from Ryan before he could get shoved and then glared up at Ryan's shocked face, crossing his arms.

Looking back at the cat, Ryan quickly recomposed himself, and with a sheepish smile, he said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I must've fallen asleep."

"Why didn't watch for the guard?!"

"Well, I watched," Ryan replied defensively, "and there aren't any guard showing up. Did you get the remote?"

Ikki nodded his head and handed the said remote to him. "Here… Next time, be more careful, all right? By the way, I saw his alarm clock has been set at midnight. We should move fast."

Ryan nodded in understanding and stooped to let Ikki get on his shoulder again. He smiled faintly at the cat as their eyes met together, knowing that their first part of the plan was succeeded without flaw. Time waited for no mammal and by the detail the cat just said, he had less than two hours to get themselves away from here as far as he could. However, instead of making haste, he walked briskly down the hallway; he knew a pat of his bare feet against the marble floor would notify some guards of their position. So, running or even jogging were not an option.

Slowing down and carefully peeking his head around the corner at every corner he passed, they now had made to the garden where Ryan first met with the Princess. Hiding behind the shadow of the trees, shrubs, and some decorative sculptures, they now were halfway across the garden and stood behind one of the large pillars that stood intervally on either side of the dirt walkway.

Roughly ten minutes of sneaking from the Sultan's chamber to here, Ryan felt it was quicker and easier than he expected, causing him to question himself whether he forgot or overlooked something. After taking a short moment of rewinding in his thoughts, he was now aware of what troubling him.

"Weird…" Ryan said, peeking his head around the pillar, looking towards the gate. "Up to now, I still haven't seen any guard. Where did they go?"

Ikki shook his head and replied, "I don't know, but I think we should move before anything happens—"

"There you are!"

"GAH!" Both Ryan and Ikki cried in fright at the sudden, familiar voice, jumping out of the pillar.

The cat shot up away from his friend's shoulder unwittingly and fell to the ground on his bum, his tail fur puffing out in pure shock. Rubbing his cheeks, he tilted his head up to notice someone he hoped not to see now had caught them in the act.

"P-Princess Arija? What are you doing… at this late?" the cat asked in a trembling, frightening voice.

"I should've asked you," the Princess shot back in an irritated tone that caused them to flinch again. "What are you two doing at this late night? Are you trying to escape?"

They froze, staring at her with a fearful look on their faces. Her voice was contentious and disgruntled, telling them to answer her the truth only, as though she already knew what they were trying to do (She actually had known it all along) and wanted to get it from their mouths.

With his heart pounding, Ryan could not make out whether to tell the truth as she wished or to keep avoiding as he and Ikki had done every time. However, this time was different, too different. On the previous occasions, no matter when they got caught in suspicious action by the Princess, she always asked them, teased them or kindly lectured them with her usual warm and generous voice, and they would always make an excuse to let the matter slip by. Now, her voice was clearly as cold as ice and as distant as a stranger, as though she was not Princess Arija they knew, not the benevolent Princess they admired.

And finally, he made his choice. "Y-yes, we are…"

"Ryan!"

"Ikki, hush!" he yelled at the cat and then looked back at the Princess again, confirming his will, "Yes, Princess Arija. We're trying to escape, and we're going to make it happen! No matter what you're gonna say or trying to do anything to stop us, I'll go back to my home, and Ikki too will go back to his!"

"Have you prepared for the consequences?" she asked, keeping her voice even.

"Let it fall upon me then," he replied boldly. "I'm prepared to face whatever may come to pass."

"You naïve human," she said with a slight throaty growl. "If you leave, my father and his Special Services will hunt you down and drag you back here again! I'm only protecting you, do you understand?!"

"Yes, I _do_ understand, Princess. And I'm very grateful for that."

"Then, just go back to your—"

"No!"

Taken aback by his harshly hostile voice and his unnerving expression, it completely broke her heart, shattered into small pieces like glass. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes, and her gaze slid away from Ryan. Her paws shaking, she never had witnessed him be like this before, fierce, forceful and grim, as though it was the real predator that had been hidden inside this warm and kind vessel for all the time, another him. Despite the fear, a flush of anger crept into her face, and for a second, her lament changed rapidly to fury. Clenching her jaws and baring her teeth, she looked straightly into his onyx eyes again and snarled, "How dare you raise your voice, human!"

To defeat him, to remind him of whom he spoke with, but conversely, he shouted back, "And why don't you just let me go!"

The words echoed throughout the garden, followed by shaking and trembling breath, and then silence filled in. Nervous, uneasy, Ikki looked back and forth between Ryan and Arija, who was still glaring at each other in such a way that they were going to kill each other, and no one was going to give up. But, the time was not stopping for them, whether to carry on their escape or go back to their room with bitter feeling, they had to make a choice now.

"Ryan?"

The cat pulled Ryan's pantaloons, looking up at him, and in return, Ryan just looked back at the cat with a stricken look crossed his face. By that expression, Ikki knew it was over, Ryan had chosen to leave, cutting all ties with the Princess, though his eyes told that he did not want to end like this, a sorrowful ending of two mammals that had shared a good time together.

Ryan opened his mouth and was about to say something to Ikki after taking a moment, but the Princess herself interrupted him, "You want to leave so badly, huh?" Earning both human and cat's attention as they quickly turned to her, and she added, "Then, I shall go with you."

Their eyes widened in surprise at her statement. They noticed not only her voice that softened a little but her look too, even though it slightly contorted in irritation, was coming back, becoming the kind and benign Princess again.

"What?" came from both of her servants in a confused tone.

"You heard me, I'll accompany you," the Princess confirmed and walked past them.

"Wait, wha? Princess? What are you—" Ryan stammered, his gaze following her as she walked past him.

Princess Arija turned to them with a smile. "Do you have any idea how many guards I have to put them to sleep, huh?"

"And why did you do that, my lady?"

The Princess again smiled warmly at him before turning away. "You're not the only mammal who seek freedom."

* * *

 **3.00 am, somewhere on the outskirts of Jariza City**

Nearly five hours passed, and they had made their way through the capital city of Aandhi as far as they could. Fortunately for them, the street was emptied, the city was almost deserted, except for some part that was the city's nightlife, where they did not plan to go over that part for sure. They had traveled across the city by foot–by Ryan to be precise as two small mammals rode on the either side of his shoulders as if he was their transport. At least they were light, so no complaint was made from him.

However, having them on his shoulders for more than four hours was exhausting him, he needed to take a break, and how could passengers decline his wish after enjoying their ride? But where could they take a rest? They were on the outskirts of the city now. To their front was nothing but sand and hills and the road to other cities. To their behind was the city itself, a home to many, buildings for offices and shops, and all the doors closed, not welcoming anyone at this very early morning.

Somehow, they managed to find a place, an abandoned muddy house at the very edge of the city. And while the door was unlocked, they took it for granted, letting themselves to stroll in and survey the house. Almost empty, the last owner of this house had taken all but left some built-in and unmovable sculpted furniture. There was a door in the kitchen at far across the hallway that led to the sandy backyard, to their left was supposedly the living room, and to their right was an emptied room that used to be a bedroom. No electricity, no food, and no one home.

As they had finished surveyed around, Ikki said to them that he would find something in the kitchen to do something about the remote, to find a way to disable its functions, and then he went away doing his thing. Ryan and the Princess, as they had nothing to do, went out to the backyard. Ryan sat on the sand, his arms propping him up from behind, stretching out his legs. As for Princess Arija, she sat on her knees next to him, her paws on her lap. Both of them gazed off at the distant hill that was shaded by night.

Watching the scenery sure put them at ease to a certain point, but a cold breeze of the night desert was sending a chill through their bodies, especially Ryan. He completely forgot about the outfit he wore (it was just a pair of pantaloons.)

He curled into a ball, arms wrapping around his knees, trying to conserve the heat, but it seemed too late now. The warmth had left him, as well as the cold wind kept blowing at, and his body began to respond, shivering at the coldness. He tried to keep his shuddering at bay, but after another wave of the wind, it only made him shake harder.

And suddenly, he felt something warm on his side. He turned his head to that, and unsurprisingly, he saw Princess Arija sat by him, leaning her back against him. Thankfully, his body was finally stopped shuddering, even though he still felt chilly, the warmth of her small back was enough for him.

Then, guilt and regret trickled through him.

"Princess Arija," Ryan began softly. "I have to apologize for yelling at you earlier."

The Princess looked over her shoulder at him with her expression that became gloomy again. "Ah well, I'm still miffed at you," she replied and then clenched her paw up. "So, let me punch you in the stomach and I'll consider us even."

"P-Princess?!" His face turned pale, causing her to smile and then laugh out.

"Look at your face!" She laughed and bumped her back against him. "I didn't mad at you at all. Well, maybe a bit." She shrugged. "But, I didn't hold it anymore. In fact, I should be the one to say sorry for pushing you. I just wanted to see how firm your determination was. And you've proved it. Well done."

She then turned away, back to gaze off again with a smile back on her face. Ryan, however, still looked questioningly at her.

"I know what you're gonna ask." She looked back at him again. "For why I've come with you, I just want to see how my people live. You know, it worries me sometimes that what we have done together in the palace would aid them. Our vegetables we harvested, our food we cooked, we did these for them, although it's apparently not enough to ameliorate." She paused and sighed. "My plan now is to separate you here, waiting until six and then walking back to the palace again. During the way back, I'll observe my people."

Surprised, then awe crossed his features. "For all the week we've been working hard in your garden and kitchen, is to aid your citizens?" he questioned, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice.

"Yes." She nodded and smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry for not telling you, but I wouldn't have known whether you're gonna help me or not. So…"

"So, you kept it quiet," he finished for her and then shook his head. "Oh, _my lady_. I'll help you by all means, and for such a noble cause, you don't have to ask me. Actually, why don't you ask for someone outside like Inspector Zahir to aid them too?"

"Well," the Princess sighed, "his hand is full already, and it's not his duty to do such things. No need to mention others, they won't do without exchanges."

"Typical."

"And as the Princess of Aandhi, I'm bound with the duty to serve my people and see them live happily since the day I was born, Ryan." She reached for his arm and squeezed it, causing him to pay all his attention to her, looking at her attentively. "These days and so on, I will not change my course. This is my determination."

"And what about your happiness?"

"Don't you feel happy when you help others happy?" she inquired back instead and gave him a smile. It did not take much time for her to earn a look of realization and a nodding from him. "That's your answer, happiness is found in helping others."

Then, one of her ears twitched as she heard something like a faint footstep in sand, and her canine nose perceived a thick scent of an unfamiliar mammal. She knew someone out there behind the dark corner around the house, watching them, listening to what they spoke, but she did not know their intention. Whether it was good or bad, she had to send Ryan away and confront it by herself for the best.

"Ryan," she began and got to her feet, "could you fetch me a glass of water, please? I'm thirsty."

Without hesitation, he stood up and bowed his head to her. "Yes, my lady," he said and walked back into the house.

As her gaze followed him walking into the house, the Princess let out a long sigh right after the door closed behind him, and spoke out, [You may come out now. I can sense you there.]

With a throaty chuckle in response, a lanky shadowy figure stepped out from the corner and slowly paced towards the Princess. The faint light of the moon gradually shone down on the mammal as the cloud above floated away, revealing a black shaggy furred sloth bear named Yusri Hazim, whose smile now turned into a sinister grin.

[Greeting, Your Royal Highness.]

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind him, Ryan walked further to the sink and glanced around to find a glass. Ikki was not in the kitchen anymore, but Ryan did not worry about that because if the cat was too far away from him, Ryan would get shocked by the collar for sure. As of now, he was not getting shocked yet, he could assume that the cat must be around the house, finding tools or anything to do with the remote. However, the thing that made him worry now was a container for the water, where was it? A glass, a cup, a mug, he did not find either of them. He walked around the kitchen, opened every cabinet, and still had not found it.

It, therefore, was a time to move on searching in the other room. If his memory was not tricking him, there was a yellow mug on the platform that supposedly was a coffee table in the living room. And his memory did not fail him as he strolled into that room and found it. Ryan took that yellow empty mug and walked back to the sink again to wash it, and luckily, some utilities were still usable. Once he cleaned up the mug, he filled it with water then began to return to the backyard.

"I'm back," he announced as he walked through the door. "Sorry for taking long, it's hard to find a…" He trailed off at the shocking sight before him. Princess Arija was bound with the rope, sitting on her knees, her head down defeated, and there stood four unfamiliar mammals behind her, guns in their paws. "My lady?" Ryan breathed, dropping the mug onto the sand.

"Ahh!" came a mock surprise from Hazim, who stood right behind the Princess. "You must be the human the lion spoke of. Ugh, uglier than the word could describe."

 _The lion?_

"Speak for yourself!" Ryan shouted. "Who the hell are you?! Release the Princess now! Or I will— ACK!"

He yelped out in a sharp pain struck the back of his head, causing both of his leg folded, and he dropped to the ground. His vision began to get blurred, and his eyes were urging to shut, but he fought back to stay awake. He weakly turned his head to see who did this to him and found, even though it was hazy, a tiger with a shiny black thing in his paw. He bent down to Ryan and pressed the cold muzzle of his pistol at Ryan's head.

"Sorry about that," he said softly, "but we have no business with you freak. So, we're gonna let you alive if you just stay here quietly."

"Ryan! Ryan! Ryan—"

As he heard the Princess cry out for him, Ryan tilted his head against the force, glancing up only to see that she was being carried onto Hazim's shoulder, and another henchman was gagging her with a piece of cloth. She shook her head hopelessly in resistance but eventually failed as another henchman locked her still. Seeing that, the feeling of anxiety came over him and increased into a panic.

With a puff of his breath to clear out the sand in his mouth, he shouted to her desperately, "Princess! GAH!"

"I said quiet!"

The pain again shot through his head as the tiger whipped the gun at him.

"By the way, Ryan," the bear said, looking down at him. "Thank for bringing the Princess to us." Then, he turned his focus to the tiger and ordered him, [Kill it.]

[Wait boss,] the tiger protested. [Hasn't _Heron_ told you that to let it alive? So, he can finish him by himself.]

[Screw that lion! We have what we want now, and he'll thank us for getting his job done. Return to base when you're done with him.]

[Whatever you say, boss.]

 _Heron?_ Ryan uttered mentally and then felt no pressure on him anymore as the tiger got off him. He wanted to get up, wanted to help the Princess, but he had no strength left, and the pain in his head was killing him, weakening him, making him helpless. All he could do was only watching the Princess being taken away.

"C'mere," came from the tiger as he grabbed Ryan's hair and dragged him into the house. The view he saw was him and the Princess getting parted. Her eyes never fell off his, as well as he tried his best to keep them open until when she was tossed into the van, their eyes broke contact.

 _Princess,_ was the last thought before the door closed before him.

* * *

"Damn, you're heavier than you look," the striped feline grumbled before throwing Ryan to the wall with a grunt.

Here again, the acute pain in the back of his head strung, his eyes shutting tight in the response of it. Like a rag doll, his strengthless body flopped onto the floor with his back against the wall. Ryan opened his eyes again and feebly lifted his head, glancing at the tiger, who now just stood towering him. He just glanced, could not think of any words to save his own, but thought of how to get out of this situation. He thought about using his handmade sedative dart to stuck into this tiger's neck. Luckily, the pouch of darts was still tucking on his side with a tube next to it. However, at this rate, the tiger would blow his head with the gun before he could grab one for sure.

"Any last word?"

And it seemed too late to think of an alternative already. As if now was some scene in the movie, when the villain, this tiger, rose the gun and pointed it at the would-be victim, himself, using a thumb to pull back the hammer of the pistol was totally badass, and it would give watchers the thrilling moment before it hit the firing pin. However, to him, if the feeling of his life being taken away at any time was the so-called thrilling moment, he would get a heart attack before the bullet would get through his head, of course.

Closing his eyes, perhaps, death was the only escape for him now. Perhaps, this was the best ending of him, the end of the human named Ryan Young, as of the final punishment of his past mistakes? Or as of the resolution of the Rawa's prophecy? Either of them.

 _At least, Ikki isn't here. At least, he is a free mammal now._

Ryan opened his eyes once last time and turned his head facing his executor with the look that he had prepared for the death, the barrel upon his forehead, in between his brows. He smiled to himself, reminding of his spoken words, 'let it fall upon me then,' that seemed he was paying the price for his big mouth now.

With a nudge of the gun at his head, he knew the tiger was waiting for an answer, and Ryan shook his head no in response.

"Huh," the tiger sighed in disappointment before tightening his grip. "Suit yourself then. Goodbye."

"Ryan!"

* _BANG!_ *

The room erupted with a gunshot, causing ringing in his ears. His vision, though one of his eyes went blind at the bright light of a muzzle blast, was moved aside away from the firing gun. Unexpectedly, he was still alive, and in a blink as adrenaline flooded his system, sending an incredible strength to every part of him, he lunged forward at the tiger, tackling him to the ground, gun slipping out of his paw.

Once Ryan got over the tiger, he unleashed punches in the face over and over and then picked out a sedative-soaked pin from his pouch and thrust it into the neck of his executor. He felt a flinch from him as the dart stung, and a second later, the tiger rolled his eyes back and flopped onto his back with a puff of his breath, surrendering to the drowsiness.

Ryan panted, grinning as he finally got his executor out cold, plus his blind eye and buzzing ears now returned to normal. He looked down at the unconscious striped feline, noticing that its face was bloodied, its nose was bleeding, and its bruised cheeks were swelling up.

"Ha," he breathed wearily, "I didn't know it affected this fast—"

"R-Ryan?"

All of a sudden, fear washed over him.

He could feel the blood drain from his face, and a cold chill crept up his spine. That tone of the voice, why did it sound so unusually trembling? Why was it so haunting him? Wringing his heart as though he was going to lose something forever. He slowly turned to the sound, praying hard that it was not what he was repeatedly thinking, and it was what he was thinking.

There stood Ikki, who held his own body, looking at him fearfully with the dark reddish fluid leaking under his paws.

"Ikki?" he uttered the name and began to rewind everything in his head, finding out how this cat had blood on him.

 _He pushed me… He pushed my head away from the gun!_ was the only reason, the significant reason that he was still breathing; Ikki had saved him.

"Ryan…"

With trepidation, he dashed to the cat, catching him as he began to lose his balance and collapsed.

"Hang in there." Ryan pressed his hand onto the gunshot wound to stop the bleeding, but the damage seemed obvious beyond to fix.

"Ryan…"

"Oh shush!" Ryan hushed him in a shaky voice. "Put a pressure on your wound, will you? I-I will be back… I'll come back with something to stop your bleed."

"Ryan! Stop it," the cat halted him, grabbing the hand that was pressing on his wound. "I'm already done."

"No! I'm going to find something to stop your bleed. Come on, you're gonna go see your family again."

Ikki nodded weakly. "I'm going to see them now…"

"What?!"

"My family is dead. I-I'm going to see them now…"

"I-I don't understand." Ryan gave him a disbelieving look. "You've said your family lived in Jōkai, haven't you?"

"Yes…" the cat replied with a cough. "And Jōkai means _Heaven_ in my language. Sorry for that I didn't tell you."

The cat had fooled him.

The disbelief now turned into a shame on his face. Ryan jerked his head away and shut his eyes tight, breathing raggedly as though he was struggling.

But in fact, he was struggling.

For a moment, in the quiet room that filled only the sound of half-pant, half-sob from the human, "Ryan, I need you to do me a favor," Ikki began and took something out from his pocket, handing it to Ryan. "Can you… can you see this bottle to the horizon for me?"

"No…" Ryan shook his head then gazed at him with tear-filled eyes. "You have to do it by yourself. Please, don't leave me. Please…" But eventually, he took the tiny bottle from his paw.

At that, Ikki gave him a faint smile and turned his head away. "One said that death was a part of life, after all," he said. "Embracing the loss is a curse we must bare and doubtfully a blessing too, which I've been trying to figure it out for a long time. But now…" The cat paused and turned looking at Ryan in the eyes. "But now," he cooed, "I finally understand."

"No…"

"For the short time we'd spent together, I'm really glad… I got to meet you." He raised his paw up and wiped a tear from Ryan's face. "Thank you for the time and these tears, Ryan. They're really meaningful to me."

"No!" Ryan shouted with a sob, grabbing his small paw. "Stay with me, Ikki…" he pleaded desperately. "Who else will teach me Aandhian? Who else will sit on my shoulder and chin on my head? Who else… will argue with me? W-who else… who else… please…" His voice once again faltered as he knew it was hopeless and selfish to ask him what he wanted.

He had to let him go.

"I feel so tired now. I just want to go sleep."

Ryan understood that without having to think, it was time. "It's okay…" he whispered and held Ikki into his chest. "Go to sleep. When you wake up, you will see the sunset on the beach with your family again. Goodnight, my friend."

* * *

 **'Fate of the Fools'**

84%


	46. Chapter 41 - Dry Rain

**CHAPTER 41**

* * *

 _…Mmughhh…_

 _…That feels good…_

 _…Maybe for the first night, but now I'm enjoying it…_

 _…Yeah, we'd like to go to the festival…_

 _…RAWA!…_

* * *

 **5.45 pm, somewhere on the outskirts of Jariza City**

 _*CLINK!*_

Ryan winced and woke to a sharp ringing sound of the glass bottle that had slipped off his hand. He found himself sitting on the floor, back to the wall, his arms wrapping his knees. It was roughly five or six hours now that he had been sleeping in this sitting position. His butt ached, and the back of his head swelled; he could felt a soft and rounded shape on it. Tilting up his head, he saw a sleeping tiger, his wrists and ankles were bound with large cable ties, which the tiger had brought them.

The unknown feline was, fortunately, alive as his chest was still rising and falling normally, and Ryan could be thankful for him that he had become an (involuntary) guinea pig for testing Ryan's handmade sedative.

Ryan could better be thankful…if this tiger did not kill his friend first.

As it was still fresh in his memory, Ryan remembered what had happened six hours earlier. He still remembered everything. Ikki's shaking voice, his weary touch, and his last comforting words, everything had burnt into his eyes and his head. It was so sickening that he had witnessed death for the first time and yet very painful that it was also his friend who was gone.

And the hardest moment was when he had to bury him.

Once upon his tears had stopped, wiped away, and no more sobbing sound had escaped from his mouth. A lifeless body of the cat that had been held tight to his chest was getting cold still, and the blood stopped bleeding from the wound. Ryan loosened up his arms to see Ikki's face for the last time. The cat seemed peace and somewhat smiling as though he had finally met his family in Heaven. It was what Ikki had wanted; he had hoped it for a long time, and now he made it.

Ryan should be happy for him as well.

He should have given him a smile back as well if he was strong enough to fight back his tears.

However, this was not a time for mourning; he had someone else to rescue.

Walking through the door to the backyard with Ikki still in his arm, he dug the sand out with his bare hand and placed the body into the hole, positioning it properly. Covering the hole up, every scoop of sand pouring over Ikki's body weighed him as though something was pushing down on his chest, but it was just until he could not see Ikki anymore. He finished off with some small rocks and pebbles piling on the grave as a small cairn of the resting place. It was just a small remembrance, at least to himself that his friend was lying here. Furthermore, this place was abandoned anyway so Ikki would sleep peacefully here, and no one would disturb him.

Now, the orange sun had sunk half below the horizon, and some stars began to twinkle in the purple sky. Ryan finally got to his feet again and walked out to the backyard. He stopped at the little pile of stones and glanced down.

"Ikki, I gotta go now," he said. "I gotta go save our Princess."

He had been thinking for some time before falling asleep, that he would go and save the Princess. But, he needed help. All he had now was the sleeping tiger who could be informative about that bear and his goons. He had planned to go to the police station where Inspector Zahir had stationed in. It probably was the nearest one to the palace. However, if he went to the station house right away while wearing only pantaloons with blood on it, he would get into the cell instead of getting help for sure. So, change of plan, he would go paying a little visit to Sultan first, to take his clothes back and also, to settle something with the Ruler of Aandhi.

"Wish me luck from Heaven, my friend."

Turning around, Ryan walked back into the house and closed the door behind him. He let himself into the living room, to the supposed coffee table, checking things that he had taken from the tiger. There were a knife, a handgun, a couple of loaded magazines, a few cable ties, and a cell phone, but no wallet which meant no identity of this tiger. And for the phone, even though it had no password requirement, it was not much useful for him as it was displaying in Aandhian.

All the while of checking stuff, Ryan caught some soft whining and moaning from the kitchen; it seemed his guinea pig was waking up. So, no time wasted, he took the knife on the table and headed out to the kitchen, seeing that the striped victim lazily moving and finally getting consciousness back.

[Mughh…My head…] the tiger muttered, opening his eyes slowly. Everything was hazy and blurry to him.

"Ahh, you're awake! Good timing," Ryan said and squatted down in front of him with a knife in his hand, pointing it at the feline in the face. "I'm going to go to the palace, and you know, it would be a burden if I have to carry you. So, can you walk and follow me quietly?"

Shortly after the tiger corrected his vision, his eyes widened in surprise and shock, and he began to squirm madly. "What the hell did you do to me?! Get these things off me now, you freak!"

"Tch! Fine," Ryan grumbled, knowing that this tiger was not going to cooperate with him anyway, and reached out to take the tiger's arm. "I'm gonna have to carry you then."

"Don't lay your paw on me!" the tiger growled as well attempting to bite Ryan's hand as it came near him. It seemed that he successfully chased off the hand, but then his jaw dropped and a panicked look spread across the face.

"For goodness sake!" he shouted as he saw Ryan picking out a sedative dart again. "Put that thing away! Or, you will unlikely recover from the sustained bite wounds!"

At the threat, Ryan just shook his head and loaded the dart into the blowgun. "Oh, I'd like to see you try, but I have no time for that, and you have a lot of questions to answer. Since you don't cooperate with me and I don't want to draw any attention during the way to the palace…Please bear with me. It'll hurt a bit." Then, he blew the dart into his neck.

 _*PFFT*_

"ACK! You motherfuuccc…"

Needless to say that the drug was very effective as this time the large feline fell into sleep in no time.

"Language, stripy," Ryan said before grabbing the tiger by his arm and bringing him onto the shoulder. "And by the way, they're called _hands_ , not paws."

* * *

 **9.00 pm, Sultan's Bedchamber, Royal Palace**

Sultan Mullet was vexed after he had heard not only his captive human had escaped, but his daughter, Princess Arija, too was nowhere to be found. Walking back and forth in his room, he was thinking back about what the foreign lion had said to him days ago. He remembered that Heron had told him about the intrusion of three mammals, which he had prepared and already caught them. But, that lion did not say anything about the disappearing of the human and his daughter. Furthermore, he was so upset that the remote control of Ryan's collar was gone too.

 _They must have something…_ he thought as he finally stopped by the fauteuil, placing his paw on the armrest and clenching it as hard as his anger kept fuming inside.

Then, his grip loosened as he saw the door swung open, and there stood no one else but Uthman Bishara, Colonel of Aandhi Special Service, who later was walking to him urgently.

[Uthman,] Sultan began as he saw him kneeling, [please tell me that you got any information about my daughter from them,]

The samba deer had come to Sultan periodically to report an update about the intruders, at which it seemed not to have any development. The only thing they found out at first was that those three were the same news crew and said they attempted to steal some valuable things here, which he and Sultan knew they were lying. Therefore, Sultan sent them to the dungeon and let his men have a nice _chat_ with them.

[No a word related to the Princess's disappearing, My Lord,] Uthman replied with a sigh, lifting up his head. [However, we cracked them to say that they're the human's friends, and they came here to get him back.]

[Try to squeeze them more!] Sultan demanded. [I know they are up to something. Make them speak with whatever you must.]

[As you wish, My Lord,] the deer replied with a conspicuous smile. At the command, it was like a green light for him to do his worst to those prisoners, and he knew how it was going to end.

[Oh! And dispose them afterward. No evidence!]

And that was how it was going to end, wiping their existence from the world, which was his favorite thing, though it had a lot of picky things he needed to take care of. But, he thought of it as a challenge.

[Gladly, sire,] Uthman responded with a bow and got to his feet to get back to the dungeon.

Then all of the sudden, everything went dark, as though someone had pulled down the main power switch, and the open door was slammed shut aloud. Both of them were startled by the loud noise and moved close to each other.

The darkness enveloped the room, and the only light source was the moonlight that shone through the windows. They knew there was someone else in here, but the sudden blackout made them unable to find the culprit. Even though Sultan and Uthman were nocturnal mammals, they still needed some time to adjust, and that time was not enough for them.

 _*PFFT*_

[GAH! DAMN!] the deer yelped aloud as something stabbed in his neck. He clapped his hoof over it and pulled it out to see what it was. But before he could figure it out, he began to feel lightheaded and heavy as though his strength was drained, and in the end, he fell unconscious onto the floor.

[Uthman? Uthman!]

"Greeting, _My Lord_."

A familiar, sarcastic voice came out from the shadow, which sent a cold shiver down his spine.

He knew who it was.

"Ryan Young?" Sultan breathed. "I-is that you? You're back?" He looked in the direction of the voice, and now, as his eyes had completed the adjustment, he finally saw a large, familiar figure standing there. Without another word, he scurried to the nearest end table and began rummaging through the drawers in the hope that there still was the remote.

"Yes, it is," Ryan answered, walking into the moonlight, letting out a low, sinister chuckle as he saw Sultan was desperately finding the thing he knew. "Oh, please don't bother finding it," he said and picked out the remote. "It is here with me."

By that, Sultan stopped, turned around facing him and asked in a bitter tone, "What do you want?"

"I've come to tell you that Princess Arija was kidnapped."

"What?! Who dare to kidnap her?!"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything until I have what I want."

"Demand?" Sultan's head tilted in confusion, and then the anger again raged inside him. "How dare you DEMAND me while my daughter is in danger!"

"It's because I'll go rescue her!"

"Sorry, but I doubt that," the canine replied coldly then turned to the door, yelling, [Guard! Get this filthy human to the dungeon!]

Quiet. No response.

[Guard?]

Sultan then stood dumbstruck with terror by quietude; it was just only him and the human now. Though it was unbelievable to him that Ryan could get rid all of his entire security, there must be some guards or anyone left to help him. Hopefully.

"No one's gonna come helping you, _My Lord_. You're alone with me now."

And that brought down all the hopes.

Cold fear spiraled through him. He did not have to take a glimpse at the human to see a creepy smile on his face. Now his brain started screaming at him to run, as well as his survival mechanisms too were urging him to do so. Run.

The door was not far, just only a few paces. Sultan knew he could make it to the door and outran the human after that. But, with a quick glance at the human, he had to tell himself to stop all his attentions instead as he saw a shiny black object in his hand.

"A-a-ah…I know what you're thinking," Ryan said, waving the gun at Sultan. "Stay right there and listen to what I'm going to tell you. Like I said, I'm going to go rescue Princess Arija, so I want you to grant me…hmm…three things, all right?"

Sultan sighed in defeat and asked, "How can I know that you're gonna make it? Save my baby?"

"Jeez!" Ryan rolled his eyes. "Don't you see me doing all these?! I just infiltrated your castle, the highest secured place in this country. I took out your Royal Guards and your personal Special Services, and I stood right here in front of you, confronting you! I think I passed the qualification for saving the Princess, right?"

"Heh, point taken." Sultan shrugged. "So, what are your demands?"

"All right. First of all, I want you to swear that after I save her, you will abdicate the Jariza throne unconditionally and proclaim her to be a new Sultana afterward."

"What?!" Sultan shouted in disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous! The people of Aandhian won't be happy to see their beloved Sultan descend the throne."

"Oh, I can't believe it's coming out from your mouth," Ryan retorted dryly. "Listen carefully, you imbecile ignorant. You may sit on the throne, but you are not their _beloved_ Sultan. WHY? It's because of all the commotions, all the chaos outside, they know it's your doing. YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF THEM."

"Liar! I don't believe you! All the councilors said I have nothing to do with it!"

The human shook his head in incredulity and took a few steps closer to the jackal. "They just say what you want to hear! They just put those sweet lies into your fluffy ears so they can leech you for the money and power. And with your greedy trait, they find it easy to manipulate you, just speaking of money and wealth, and _poof!_ You approve them all." He lowered the gun and then took another step further, only a few feet in between them, and Sultan now was nowhere to run; he was cornered.

"Yeah," the human continued, "it looks like a win-win situation–you get what you want and so do they. However, from where the people of Aandhi sit, it is extortion, and you and your people are thieves. That's why remonstrances happen. That's why mayhem breaks out. That's why, your daughter is abducted, and my friend is DEAD!"

With a gulp, Sultan did not know what to say or ask and did not dare to let any of his words to fuel the raging Ryan now as for his own safety. But, his mouth betrayed him and made him speak out unwittingly.

"Are you blaming me for that?"

As soon as he had said it, his face froze with regret suddenly. It was not only the wrong choice of a question but as well, was a perfect fuel for the fire of Ryan's wrath.

"Yes! I'm blaming you!" Ryan shouted furiously. "Ikki Kattaoka, remember? An Iriomote Cat that you had kidnapped was killed by THIS DAMN GUN!"

A few sharp beeps of warning blared from the collar, and then everything went silent, except for short, harsh breathing.

No word was coming from either of their mouths, and things kept getting awkward and intense between them. Sultan, who positioned himself in the corner of the room, shaking like a leaf, stared anxiously at Ryan, expecting to see what the human was going to do next. But, Ryan himself was only panting, breathing hard. His body too was trembling, not in fear but in exasperation he had kept it for so long and wanted to burst it out. He would go on rampage and wrecked this luxury bedroom of Sultan, destroying everything to satisfy his anger. He would have done all that if there was no shocking collar on him.

Ironically, thankful for the warning sound that dragged his awareness back to him, he began to calm down and recomposed himself.

Then the silence finally lasted, and Ryan's breathing was back to normal again. "Or maybe," he began conveying with an expressionless face, aiming the gun at Sultan again, "I just put a bullet in your head, and everything will be over. Sound good?"

"No!" Sultan quickly fell onto his knees, clasping his paws together in pleading. "Please don't kill me," he begged, "I-I will do whatever you ask."

 _Yeah, Ikki and Princess Arija won't be happy too if I have done that,_ Ryan mused. "So, will you descend the throne?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good." He nodded his head and lowered the gun. "Okay. Next, get this collar off me. So, it'll be easier for me to help the Princess."

"I-I can't…" Satan trailed off but quickly amended as he saw the gun pointing at him again, "Please! I don't have the key. The key is with her!"

"What do you mean?"

"The key to unlocking your collar is with the Princess. It's the pendant of her necklace."

"Damnit…"

"B-But I can disable the remote if you wish."

At Sultan's offer, Ryan felt suspicious that this would be a trap, but he could see that this jackal was willing to do anything that he said. So, he handed over the remote, not without aiming the handgun steady at him, ready to pull the trigger if anything went wrong.

For a few moments, Sultan finished deactivating the device as it let out a few short, sharp beeps, indicating that it was disabled.

"That should do it," Sultan said and gave the remote back to Ryan.

"Thank you very much, _My Lord_. Next is where are my clothes?"

"They're in storage room next to the dungeon. They're clean and patched, including you footwear too."

"Good, good." Ryan nodded and walked away to the door. "Now, I hope you're a mammal of the words. Don't worry, when I say I will save her, I will save her no matter what."

Just before he was going to walk through the door, something came up into his mind that he had to stop abruptly at the doorway and turn around facing Sultan again.

"By the way," he began, "I've heard you and this damn deer speaking about _my friends_. Care to elaborate?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Dungeon**

So dark, so cold, as though this was death. Star could not perceive anything except numb and sore all over her body. Needless to say, she and her two little friends had been caught red-pawed in the act and sent into the dungeon for _chatting_ , which consisting of various types of torturing whether it be punching, beating, whipping, and drowning. So much that she was about to give up her life; she could not withhold the pain anymore. But, thankful for the blackout, she was saved by the bell.

Or was this actually death?

She and possibly most of all mammals, for sure, were not experiencing death yet, but the feelings and atmosphere were so harmonized with the idea. Dark, cold, and… _death_.

At the same time as she was lost in thought, asking herself of existence, a light bulb over her head lit up finally, telling that she was still alive and had to stop fantasizing about it.

Looking down at herself, she remembered that she was hanging by her wrists from the ceiling. To her right, she saw her friends, Nick, Judy, chained to the wall, barely conscious, bruised and slightly bloodied. And to her front, it was her torturer, Nabhan Safar who stood a few feet away from her, his paws behind the back.

"Ahh…lights are back on," he said with a sinister grin. "Well, let's get back to where we left. When are you gonna tell me where you keep the Princess, Stasia?" He stepped forward to the jaguar and lifted her chin. "You know, my patience is wearing thin now."

Star shook her head off his paw and yelled in a hoarse voice, "I said I don't know, you stupid dog! I'm only her to save Ryan! I have nothing to do with her!"

"Look!" He cupped his paw over her mouth. "My boss is coming back, and when he's back, he will do a lot worst than me for you to spill it out. So, just give it up already, and your beautiful face won't get any worse—" His words cut off as the door creaked open. "Ah…Too late." He smiled and stepped back away from his prisoner. "My boss has finally come…"

"Nabhan…"

The golden jackal winced at his name; it was not his boss's voice. He quickly turned around, and his mouth went agape as he saw someone he did not expect to see–Ryan in his usual black suit and tie, same as the first time they had met in Zootopia, except for his black hair that got slightly long, as well as his facial hair was grown, and some bruises and cuts on the face.

"Human?"

Ryan let out a sigh and stepped into the room. "Nabhan…" he uttered out the name again. "Release them. NOW!"

The jackal shook his head to chase away his awe and snarled, "What are you saying, you filthy hu—"

 _*BANG!*_ was what made the canine shut his mouth immediately. It did not hit anyone else but the wall behind the black panther. However, Nabhan could feel small yet forceful force that had push swiftly against his cheek, ripping his fur in a single lined.

"I won't say it again. Release them…NOW!"

At that, the golden jackal scurried and unlocked all the shackles of his prisoners unconditionally. And when he finished, he went back to the middle of the room and stood still in dread. Much to his amusement, it was kind of reminding Ryan that dogs, mostly, was afraid of a loud noise. Back in his world, they would become submissive and scared by that. Or maybe not only canines but others would do the same too, when the bullet flew grazing at them, except for those who were really prepared for the end.

"And get out," Ryan ordered the yielding canine with a jerk of the gun towards the door.

Nodding in acknowledgment, the jackal obliged and ran out of the room with his tail between his legs. Ryan looked at the open door, hearing the quick footfall that was gradually fading, and then looked back into the room, seeing his friends helping each other to stand up.

"You guys okay?" he said, walking up to them, reaching out to pull Star up. "I'm sorry for coming late."

"Ryan?" she breathed.

"Can you guys walk?" he asked, looking down at Judy and Nick and then back at her.

"Ryan, what is going on—"

"Can you walk?" Ryan repeated again, grabbing her shoulders. He could see his partner taken aback slightly and then nodding her head yes.

"Good." He nodded in return and loosened his grip. For him to see familiar and friendly faces again, it was like lifting a mountain off his chest. After he had heard about his friends from Sultan, his heart skipped, thinking how fortunate he was to know some Aandhian. Thankful for Ikki that taught him, if he did not learn that, he might not see his friends forever. "Now, we'll go to the police station to meet someone, and I'll tell everything over there, all right?"

Suddenly, a puzzled look crept on his face as he felt something… _odd_ about his two little friends. "Nick, Judy…" He turned looking at the two mammals in question. "What have you done with your fur?"

* * *

 **Some times later, Royal Aandhian Police Station**

Once they got to the certain place by his royal vehicle as a complimentary gift from Sultan, Ryan made haste to meet the particular tiger, though it was quite awkward and shocked for every mammal in this station house to see an unknown species barging in and demanding to see an inspector of the precinct. Perhaps it was because they had ridden that royal car, so they did not get beaten up and got quite a humble service from frightened officers instead.

And in no time, the said tiger showed up. Inspector Zahir Issa too quite awed to witness Ryan and quickly recomposed himself when he heard about the Princess. Even though most of the officers did not know what the human was saying because of the language barrier, Zahir had to shut Ryan up and dragged him and his friends into a left-alone briefing room as the matter was really sensitive. The fewer others know, the better to control the situation.

Said Inspector Zahir had learned English fortunately, so interpreter was not needed and Ryan could tell him everything without difficulty. They all were shocked and surprised at the same time at the story, especially when Ryan said about the Princess's abduction. The tiger could not help smashing his fist onto the table and grumbling under his breath. He was already stressed out by the protest and vandalism, and yet the Princess was kidnapped.

However, the tiger had to thank Ryan for informing him, and for sure, this incidence was relating to the radical group, namely Mukt Aandhiyan Samooh.

And speaking of tiger, another one who was drugged by Ryan was waking up.

[Gah…I'm gonna kill that freak…Where am I now?] he mumbled and shook his head softly to remove the haziness. A few seconds later, he finally got a hold of himself and found out that he was cuffed and sat in a metal chair. In front of him were a metal table and another vacant chair. To the far wall, a large mirror was mounted on it. Then, he came to realize as he had been in this kind of room before and knew that the mirror was not an ordinary one; it was two-way mirror, and someone might be standing behind it and observing him now.

And right on cue, the door to this room opened, and two police officers walked in.

[Good evening, Mr. Kareem,] a gray wolf officer greeted him. [I hope you have a good sleep.]

Then, the interrogation started.

And meanwhile, in the observation room where was having Zahir, Ryan, Nick, Judy, and Star in it, they stood looking at the other room attentively. Even though the gang did not know what they were talking, they still had Zahir as a translator.

Zahir knew the process now was not in the crucial part yet, so he took out the folder containing the suspect information and handed it to Ryan. "This guy named Kareem Gamal Gerges," he began. "Age, 34. Male. Bengal Tiger. One of the head member of the radical group called 'Mukt Aandhiyan Samooh,' a.k.a MAS, that has rioted in this city for more than three years. He had been in jail once for attempting murder and got out later. He's—"

"Thank you for the info, Inspector," Ryan interrupted abruptly. "But, what I really want to know now is where do they keep the Princess and what are they going to do with her."

Zahir sighed. "In my opinion, they're gonna use her as leverage for their goal."

"What's their goal?"

"To overthrow this country," the tiger answered and then looked into the interrogation room. "Since the First Princess was gone, this country has been gradually declining in both economy and stability, due to our Sultan's… _doings_."

Ryan completely knew what he meant, and so did Nick, Judy, and Star. Now all their eyes went back looking into the interrogation room and found that their suspect stared directly into the mirror and began complaining.

[You have nothing to hold me! You may want to catch that freak who took me here instead. He drugged me and dragged me. That's an act of abduction!]

Even though there were just a few words he could understand, Ryan could say that this Kareem guy was not going to cooperate with them as always. So, it was time to use another approach, his _way_ to get the information.

"This isn't gonna work," he said and looked at Zahir. "Inspector, can you get your men out? I'll take care of him, and…" He trailed off and leaned toward the tiger, whispering into his ear, "please don't record anything."

The tiger nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll knock on the mirror when everything is set."

"Thanks." Ryan smiled in appreciation and then turned to his friends, gesturing them to the door. "Well guys, you too should get out of here. Wait for me at the briefing room, okay?"

"Ryan?"

"Nuh-uh." He waved Star off. "Just go there and wait for me. I'll take care of this."

* * *

Shortly after Zahir had called his subordinates out, Ryan then walked into the interrogation room with a box of donuts and a styrofoam cup of coffee in either of his hands and closed the door behind him.

"What's with cops and donuts?" Kareem began, asking in the sort of bored tone and rolling his eyes.

"Good evening to you too, Kareem," Ryan greeted him in a friendly fashion that was quite a surprise to his interviewee and placed the box in front of him before walking to the other side of the table and taking a seat. "Well, that's a good question; however I'm not a cop, at least of this country, and these donuts are for you. I know you haven't had anything inside your stomach since we first _met_. So, I assume you're hungry."

"How thoughtful of you. Thanks, freak," Kareem said as he opened the box and began to dig in. "And that's my coffee too, right?"

"Oh, how silly of me. Of course, it's yours," Ryan said with an obsequious chuckle and slid the styrofoam cup to him. "Here's your hot coffee. Good, huh?"

"Good." Kareem nodded and sipped the coffee. "And what the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you just come in here to watch me eat and drink? That's creepy, you know."

Ryan gave him a humorous laugh and said, "I am waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Permission," he answered with a smile.

"Permission?"

 _*KNOCK KNOCK*_

Like the calm before the storm, and that storm had already arrived, everything went so fast before Kareem's eyes. The open box of donuts that contained the remaining three glazed buns flew aside to the wall, painting three circles of greasy stain and remnants of sugary glaze on it, and fell wasted on the polished concrete floor. The styrofoam cup of hot black coffee, which at first was in his paw, now was lying on the floor next to the dessert box, the puddle of black coffee wetting the donuts.

Then, the back of his paw began to feel sore like someone had slapped it. As he had gazed at his wasted snack for a second, he looked back at the human before him again, seeing him rubbing his hand. He realized now who caused this, and without having to guess, it was evidently Ryan; there was no one else in this room, of course.

"Okay…The Princess, where is she?" Ryan asked in a soft yet scary tone. "Where are your friends? Where's your headquarter?"

"I'm not gonna say anything," Kareem retorted with a smirk. "And, you've said by yourself you're not an officer. You're nothing to me."

"Aww… That's right." Ryan let out a sly chuckle. "But, didn't those officers already tell you about the punishment? I daresay it's gonna doom your life. Just the treason alone is a capital crime, punishable by death only. So, why don't you simply answer me these questions, and I'll tell them that you help me find the Princess and drop down to life sentence."

"Why should I have to help you when our goal is almost finished…when this country will soon be in our grasp." Kareem pause to let out a loud satisfied laugh. "After my friends overthrow this country, I will be free again! I don't have to help any of you!"

"I knew it." Ryan sighed in mock disappointment. "Please know I will do whatever it takes to get Princess Arija back. Those officers outside are my alleys. So in here…" Then he took out a knife, the one that belonged to this tiger, and held it towards its owner. "It's just only you and me now."

The sight of the knife pointing to him made Kareem trepidatious. He tried to get out of the chair, but he just realized he was bound to it too. There was nowhere to run and nothing to protect him.

He was doomed.

"Wait!" he shouted, holding his paws up on defense. "If you touch me, I-I'll press charges!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Ryan responded in a false fear and then placed the knife on his cheek. "Where is she?"

"I-I won't tell you."

"I won't ask you again, Kareem. Where did your friends take the Princess?"

Much to his disappointment, the tiger did not say any words and shook his head in return. Whether he was not going to say or he was conflicted and begged for mercy, it was too late now; Ryan decided to proceed his method to the next level.

"So be it," he said with a sigh. And the next thing was only the scream of terror and pain from Kareem, loud through the door, and no one was going to come stop him.

* * *

 **Later**

After Ryan had successfully gathered the information from Kareem with his method, he excused himself and needed to use the bathroom to wash up the mess on him, at which Zahir totally agreed with and led him to the male locker room and to the shower. Inspector said that he would give a half an hour break before the meeting, as for him to clean up and for his friends to have medical treatment.

Once Zahir left the room, Ryan wasted no time to undress and took a shower for a long while, letting hot water pour down over him and loosen his ached muscles. Then, he went back to the locker room, sitting on the long bench with his elbows on his knees, and gazed aimlessly forward at nothing. He was dressed in the same suit and tie. His hair was still damp, and it began soaking the collar of his white shirt and black suit. He knew, but he was too exhausted, both mentally and physically.

Now, just thinking of nothing and sitting here for the rest of the break time was sort of a good idea.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Nick, Judy, and Star stood watching their human friend through the slightly ajar door. They were worried about him. They could see that he had changed himself quite a lot, from a lively young fellow to a gloomy, depressed guy. They knew it could not help that after he had got amnesia issue, he had to deal a lot of things to get himself together until all his memories came back, and yet he had to stand facing new problems. Thinking of that made their pain from being tortured the moment before was nothing to compare with him.

They really wanted to help him, to see him being his usual energetic self again, but the situation now seemed unfavorable for them to barge into the room and cheer him up. So, one of them were going to be a bait and talked to him, and it looked like Judy got the short straw.

"Hey, Ryan," she said, walking into the room.

"Hey, Judy…" Ryan greeted back with a sniff, rubbing his nose. "You know this is a male locker room, right?" He forced to drew a smile on his face and looked at her.

"Yeah…I know, but as long as no one else coming in, I don't care." The rabbit shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly at his joke, hopped onto the bench, and stood beside him.

"Are you all right?" she asked, placing her paw on his shoulder. "I heard screams and shouts while you were in the interrogation room. You know, it happened so fast. Tell me what happened with Kareem."

"I…appealed to his compassion."

"Oh," she gasped softly, quite surprised by his answer, though she knew what he really meant. "I didn't think you had that side to you."

"Well, when it comes to the people who I care…like you, Nick, and Star, I'll do. I'll do everything. I'll do everything…" his voice trailed off as he turned his face away.

"Ryan?"

"Last night, my new friend bled to death in my arms. He saved me, and that Kareem killed him."

"Oh, my!" she gasped again, covering her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

"He was just a small, little cat, timid and fearful. And yet, he jumped right into me, pushed me away from the gun and gave his life for myself. He was just a small and shy cat but brave enough to sacrifice his life."

"H-He was a good mammal, Ryan. May he rest in peace."

"Peace?" Ryan repeated sarcastically. "Yeah…May he rest in peace. But, why couldn't he live in peace? Why can't we just live in peace? Why the world is so broken?!"

Then, he hung his head and covered his face with his hands. Though Judy did not witness someone dead in front of her before, she could understand how he felt somehow; she used to lose someone close to her before, and it hurt. And Ryan now was fragile and vulnerable, and he needed someone to be there for him, to lift him up.

Judy grabbed his wrist and gently pulled it down to reveal his sorrowful face. "You know," she began as she touched his face, "Chief Bogo once said to me that the world has been broken–it has always been this way. So, that's why we need good cops–like you, to mend this broken world, to make it a better place for everyone, for yourself, and for those you love. Peace may be very expensive to acquire, but if you keep believing and striving for it, one day it will come to life."

At last, a smile appeared on his face once again, and tears flowed. The atmosphere was getting softened as he let out a half-laugh, half-sob in relief. As it seemed he was getting better, Nick and Star decided to walk into the room to join them. Nick moved up to Ryan and sat next to him, and Star walked up to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Happiness, finally.

"Hang in there, big guy," Nick said with a pat on the other of his shoulder.

Sometimes, all he needed was just some soft words to motivate and friends to understand.

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

 **'Dry Rain'**

87%


	47. Chapter 42 - Nemesis

**CHAPTER 42**

* * *

 **Later, Briefing Room**

Another day had come as the clock on the wall struck twelve. In the room, there were Inspector Zahir Issa, Nick, Judy, Ryan, and Star, sitting in a circle on the chairs with Chief Bogo and Captain Matthew joining them through face time. The topic of this gathering was none other than the information that had been collected from Kareem, who now was having a medical treatment after having an interview with Ryan and would send directly to jail later.

On the laptop screen, Chief Bogo was immensely relieved as he finally saw the human and his subordinates safe or at least in one piece. He had been waiting for his two tiny and one big officers to contact him and give him an update since yesterday, but no call had been made to him. And after hearing them begin their infiltrating mission, it made him feel anxious somehow, assuming that they had failed. However, thank Almighty he believed in, it was not what he was afraid, though later, he found out they actually failed.

Eventually, he put that failure matter aside, despite the fact that he had a ton of questions to ask them. The things now were why his officers and resucee were still here? Why they were in the briefing room of the police station instead of their usual hotel suite? And why was there Inspector of this station in this conversation?

Ryan simply answered that he could not go back to Animalia yet as he still had a duty to fulfill. At which, the Chief of the Zootopia Precinct One had to disagree and argued with the human on this matter, but in the end, the cape buffalo had to give up his command due to the collar on the human.

Shortly after that, the real point of this meeting began. Ryan started telling about the detail he got from Kareem, stating that MAS headquarter was a dilapidated three-story building in the slum part of this city, and Princess Arija was definitely there as a hostage. Furthermore, Kareem had said that his group would strike the palace and the nearby official places in full force in the following morning to overthrow the ruler of this country, and if anything went wrong, they would use the Princess to dethrone Sultan in someway, somehow. For the last piece of info, all the plans and calculations of MAS actions were formed by the particular lion named Carl Heron.

At the same time as Ryan pointed out where the MAS headquarter was and the places they would strike pointedly, Zahir was glad that he believed his hunch and did not lock Ryan and his friends up in a cell. If he did lock them up, he would never have known this vital info and would not have prepared for the incoming strike for sure.

[I see why they were getting more violent for the last three days,] Zahir muttered and then looked at Nick and Judy. "This Heron guy must be the main reason behind it," he commented. "So, do you have anything about him? Any info?"

"Carl Heron, age 24, male, species: lion," the rabbit began. "His parents were murdered when he was 12. He had lived with his uncle until he was 15 and lived by himself in a small apartment after that. He applied for Zootopia Police Academy six months ago, got expelled from the Institute and sent to prison for making Ryan go savage and attempting murder. Later, he got released around two weeks ago to assist us rescuing our friend."

"He was a skillful second-level agent of the Cerberus Society," Nick added, "a secret, underground crime organization led by…erm…someone you probably know, let's say. And this someone has an unusual 'ability' to perceive the following events."

Zahir's brows furrowed. "You mean this mammal can forecast the future?"

The fox slowly nodded and gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah… And this said mammal has marked our human as a threat to this world and ordered all agents to eliminate him. As far as I know, they are more likely a threat to this world than this poor thing," he finished with a jerk of his thumb at Ryan.

Rolling his eyes at the remark, Ryan added his part, "I first met with Heron when I was in the academy. We didn't get along from the first day. Well, I didn't mind if anyone didn't want to get along with or hated me, but he tried to get rid of me from time to time there, and he almost got me each time."

Zahir folded his paw under his chin and thought for a while. "Let's say he undoubtedly hates you to the bone and fortunately gets an order to kill you from his boss."

Ryan nodded. "You can say that."

"And as his boss is a foreseer," the tiger continued, "he simply knows a lot by that. The leader would provide him the foretold detail, and he could plot the plan out of it. But, why does Princess Arija have to get involved in this?"

"It's because he needs her to see me again…to settle a score with me," Ryan answered with a sigh. "He knows that I will come saving her. He doesn't give a damn thing about the protest or the rescue mission or whatever. All he cares about is my _death_."

Zahir nodded in acknowledgment and then said, "That's enough for the lion guy for now. Let's discuss how we're going to help Princess Arija—" He suddenly stopped as he saw Ryan put up his hand. "Yes, Ryan?"

"I wanna say that leave it to us. I mean not including _you_ and your officers."

At that, the confusion crossed the Inspector's face. "Why is that?"

"It's because tomorrow there will be a battle in this city, and I'm sure Princess would want you to protect the citizen rather than saving her."

"Even so, you need back up!" the tiger protested. "I can't just let you waltz into the belly of the beast without support. You would rather be dead."

"Hey," Ryan protested, "didn't I already tell you I infiltrated the Royal Palace alone, confronting Sultan himself without any support. I think getting into their headquarter in a small party–just four of us–is better than getting a whole precinct to raid it. And you will have more forces to handle MAS's attack." He paused for a second and then continued in a soft tone, "I already made a promise to save her, Inspector. Leave the Princess to us and protect the city, all right?"

"All right…" Zahir sighed in defeat. "Please take care of our Princess."

"Don't worry," Ryan said as he stood up and walked to the door, beckoning his friends to follow him. "We will get her back safe and sound."

Zahir nodded weakly and said, "If you need anything, let me know."

"Actually," Nick said and turned looking at Zahir. "I need you to do one thing for me."

* * *

 **Later, Break Room**

After hearing that Nick's rented van was retrieved, Nick and Judy left the room. Nick had to fill some of the forms to get clearance to have the van back, and Judy was just curious about how the system worked in this country, so she joined him out of the room.

Or, was it just her excuse to leave Ryan and Star alone in this room?

While waiting for Nick and Judy to come back, Star was sitting at the table with a coffee cup in her paws, watching steam of her hot beverage soar into the air and fade away. The smell of coffee was so comforting, soothing her and making her feel secure. There was no magic or anything special about it, just like an ordinary coffee she could buy anywhere. However, the extraordinary thing about this coffee was that it was brewed by her partner as he had offered to make some when they arrived in this room. And another special thing was that she never had experienced his drink before, and both Nick and Judy had told her that she should not have missed it.

So, to find out why it was so special, she took a sip of her drink.

Though she was not expertise in this kind of hot beverages, she could say without any doubt that his coffee was way better than any coffeehouses, including the famous Snarlbucks, could offer as though he was the master of all baristas, as though he was a magician who turned any cheap coffee beans into high-end ones. Its aroma and its flavor harmonized perfectly with its color and the thickness. The soy milk that he had poured in added the soothing smoothness to the coffee for her to drink, and all left sweetness, purity, and reminiscent of coffee in her mouth.

"That's heavenly…" she muttered to herself with a smile, eyeing the stream of the coffee. It felt so nice and relieved that she could not withdraw her smile away and got lost into oblivion, unaware of her surroundings.

"Really? Thanks."

Star winced at the familiar voice and glanced up away from her cup, looking at the owner of the voice. Before her, it was Ryan, who brought her back to reality and still kept himself busy by checking the gun he had taken from Kareem. He focused his attention on every aspect of the weapon as though he was checking of any damages of a new product.

Letting out a soft sigh, she set down her coffee cup on the table and got to her feet. She ambled around the table and stopped right behind him. Her eyes fell on his back longingly, waiting to see any response from him, and it did not take much time from him to realize someone staring at him as Ryan gently put down the gun on the table and turned around in his seat looking at Star.

"Star?" he said, confused by her posture, and her pair of ocean-blue eyes now was looking up into his. He finally stood up from his seat and faced her. "What's up?" he asked in a concerned tone and then became more confused as she suddenly hugged him real tight that squeezed a groan out of him. "Oh! Erm…Star?"

"I missed you so much, Ryan," she murmured to him, sinking into his chest.

"Ahh…yeah," he stammered and rubbed the back of his neck, before returning her hug and rubbing the back of her head. "I missed you too, partner. Though, it was just twelve days we were apart."

"But it felt like forever to me…"

"Yeah…"

The silence enveloped as the two kept on holding each other in an embrace, and no one would let another go until Star spoke.

"You've changed…"

"Really?" Ryan responded in a surprised voice and leaned back, his arms still around her and so did hers. "I haven't noticed," he said, looking into her eyes again. "Perhaps, it's because of all the things that happened to us… Say, you've changed too. It's unlike your usual self. You seem down and unhappy."

"Perhaps, it's because of all the things that happened to us," she replied the same and earned a hearty chuckle from him, at which she returned with her giggle.

After sharing a laugh, Star released her paws from him and caressed his cheek warmly.

"When will I see my partner again, Ryan?" she asked.

"When it's all over, Star," he answered with a smile and grabbed her paw on his cheek. "And I hope to see my lively partner again too."

She gave him a smile in return and held him tight again. "I'm looking forward to it then."

"Same here."

For a while the two kept on holding, Star heard footfalls outside the room, and it was getting louder towards this direction. Without having to guess, she knew they belonged to no one else but Nick and Judy. They must already have finished their business. So, she released Ryan from her embrace and stepped back from him. Her doings did not totally take him by surprise as the door swung open later, revealing the fox and the rabbit to them.

"I think it's time to go," Ryan said as he saw Nick beckoning them to him with the paper form in his paw.

Star nodded her head and said, "Let's go."

* * *

 _…RAWA!…_

 _…Let's put an end to this!…_

 _…You know how my past relationship has left me…_

 _…Hey, where's the fun in that?…_

 _…Well, shoot…_

* * *

 **3.00 am, Slum Area**

"Wakey, wakey, big boy. We're here… Well, I suppose."

" _Nick?_ "

As Ryan slowly opened his eyes, he found himself sitting in the backseat of the van with Star sitting next to him. The sound of the engine was muted as Nick turned it off. They had finally reached their destination, the only abandoned building in this area. Nick was in the driver seat, unbuckling seat belt, and Judy was next to him, pulling down the map and frowning up at the fox inquiringly.

"What?!" Nick cried defensively, looking back at her. "I'm not the local. I just follow the directions you said."

Judy still frowned at him for a while then rolled her eyes before changing her attention to Ryan who stretched himself. "Ryan…Are you sure with the plan?" she asked.

"Definitely," he replied with a satisfied groan after stretching and laid back to the seat. "For now, you three follow my lead until I give you the signal to go with the plan, okay?"

After seeing Nick, Judy, and Star nodding their head in acknowledgment, he straightened himself up, sliding the side door open, and got out of the van. He turned around to see his friends getting out of it too, and he was amazed by their outfit for the operation. While he only had his usual black suit and tie and a gun that he would prefer not to shoot for killing, others were dressing in a standard-issue tactical suit with conventional non-lethal weapons.

"Okay…" Ryan sighed, jealous of their gears somehow, and turned towards the rusty front door of the building. "Hope there is not much of them. Let's go."

 _I know now what she is up to._

* * *

 **Later, MAS Headquarter**

Right after Princess Arija had been thrown into the van, it had been quite some time that she was unable to see anything but darkness. As she had already been bound and gagged, and her head was covered by a black cotton bag, only things she knew were movement and sound. She knew she had been picked up and moved from place to place and set down on the ground over and over again. Until her last stop was some kind of the large hall as she could hear an echo and reverberation of someone announcing and others cheering.

The announcement was made by the lanky, shaggy bear named Yusri Hazim as she guessed. He was declaring the final movement to overthrow this country and motivating his goons to fight for their freedom from the greedy, wayward Sultan, to fight for their belief of the better living afterward.

At that, fear clutched her heart. The Princess squirmed so hard to get out of this bondage and tried to speak up to stop them. She tried and tried, but it was no use; the rope was tied so strong. And in the end, she could not stop them and just sat there in defeat as there was no more sound in the room. Everyone had just left to the fight.

However, she heard the footsteps coming towards her, and someone took the bag off her head.

Princess squeezed her eyes shut at the bright light and slowly opened them again. [Who are you?] she asked, looking at the blurry figure in front of her; she still needed some time for her eyes to adjust. [Where are others?]

"Pardon me, Princess," the figure answered. "I don't understand Aandhian."

 _Foreigner?_ She squinted toward the figure, and now it became clearly an unfamiliar lion. "I asked, 'who are you?' and 'where are others?'"

"It's Carl Heron, Your Royal Highness," the lion answered with a bow. "And everyone is out to the city to achieve their goal."

[Jeez, I can't do anything to stop them,] she muttered to herself then looked up at Heron. "And why is a foreigner doing here? Are you a part of this group?"

Heron shook his head. "No, I am not, Princess."

"Then, help me to get out of this rope. I need to stop them before it's too late."

"I must decline. I need you to stay here quietly."

"No!" she shouted. "You'll help me get out of this rope and help me stop them!"

The lion leaned in and gave her a smug smile. "I admire your benevolence towards your people, even though they see you as a villain. But, it's already too late, Princess. They are goners now."

"No…" Her heart sank.

She hung her head in despair, and tears of self-reproach streamed from her eyes. She failed to stop them, failed to keep them from the danger they were not yet aware. Like Heron said, they were goners now; after she had learned from the latest meeting with Zahir, Commissioner of Police had run out of patience and would have to use the drastic measure to them to end this prolonged protest, which meant there would be blood spilled.

"Why you have to do this to me, Heron?" the Princess asked with a sob, looking up at him. "Detaining me? If you just let me go, I would at least save most of them, stop them before it's getting worse—"

"Or, you would get yourself killed," he cut her off, "and that I'm not going to let that happen." He turned away from her and remained quiet for a while. "Well…" He shrugged. "I don't usually tell my plan to others, but I will make an exception for you. It's because you're a perfect bait to draw Ryan out to me and die. Don't worry, I won't kill anyone else but him unless they're in my way."

"What is with you and him?"

Heron turned around to her again and gave her a self-satisfied smile. "Ah, I hated him from the first moment I saw him," he replied. "Whether it be on TV, on the internet, or in mammal, he brings me back my painful memory, and that I want to get rid of him, removing him out of this world." His smile broadened into a smirk. "And with my boss's order, I'm so glad that I have another reason, driven me to eliminate him–to save and prevent the world from the chaos he causes! He deserves death!" Then, his sinister laugh filled up the whole hall, sending chill down her spine.

"Are you insane?" she gasped, looking hard at the lion. "From what I heard, I think you and your organization are the causing ones."

"If he had been willing to die for the first place, there wouldn't have had any problem," he responded with a menacing chuckle and then pulled out his phone to look at the time. "However, this is gonna end soon, and you'll be in the front row to see how he's gonna die."

At the same moment he finished his words, the door on the far side slammed open with a boom.

"HERON!" came the loud familiar voice of someone whom he hoped to see now.

"At last!" the lion burst a loud shout of satisfaction and joy. He turned looking at the open door and raised his gun aiming it at the only man who was stomping towards him. "Here comes my… **'** **Nemesis'** "

 ***B-BANG!***

* * *

90%


	48. Chapter 43 - Phantom of the Hatred

**CHAPTER 43**

* * *

 **DELIVERY:**

 **24 years ago, Ramford, Animalia**

Ramford was the northernmost and easternmost seaside city in Animalia, bordered by Meadowlands to the south, the Oneiro Ocean (the second largest ocean that separated two mainlands) to the east, and Kanata, the country of the forest, tundra, and mountains to the west and north. This city was well-known for its rocky coastline, low mountains and dense forest expanded from the neighbor country, and magnificent waterways. Also, its seafood cuisine was claimed to be the best of the country.

Although the climate of the city was cold in summer, colder in winter, and humid throughout the year, Ramford always greeted everyone warmly–not only by the spectacular sceneries and foods–but also by the kind and friendly residents of the place. Everyone here was generally ungulates, rodents, and some wolves, cougars, and others, all living together happily and peacefully.

And although the day was usually cold and gray like every other day, this day was the happiest day for one family.

In Ramford Hospital, the family of a young lion and lioness had brought a new life to this world, and they finally stepped into the world of parenting.

James, the newly father, dashed down the hallway, filling the way with his hasty footfall, heading to the room where his wife and his newborn child were. After hearing good news from the obstetricians about his wife, Tasha, successfully delivering their baby, he was almost unable to control his joy. He wanted to see his new family member so bad that he bumped everyone in his way, ignoring all looks and glares from mammals he ran into.

Finally, reaching the room that had a small label read 'T. Heron,' James opened the door and walked through it without hesitation. Filled with awe, before him was the most beautiful thing he never had witnessed before, the picture of the lioness in a white patient gown holding a baby that wrapped in a blanket, bouncing the cub up and down gently and humming a soft loving tune.

James walked into the room and sat next to his wife on the patient bed, his eyes wide open in jubilation as he, at last, saw his sleeping son.

"Isn't he beautiful?" was the sweetest purr from Tasha as she rested her head on her husband's chest, still eyeing on her child.

James stammered for a moment, trying to keep himself together. "Gosh, he is!" he finally answered. "You did a really great job, my love."

"Thank you, and you too."

With a contented sigh, James slowly reached for the child, as to touch him, to fondle him, but he suddenly halted his paw in mid-air as he realized how soft and fragile his son seemed, and it made him terrified of himself harming his child.

Tasha noted her husband's fear. She could not help letting out a soft chuckle and rolling her eyes at how silly of her husband was. She grabbed his hovering paw and let it land on the baby gently. She could feel a wince and tension from him at the moment his paw had finally contacted, and for another short moment, all his fear went away completely.

"Soo…" she cooed after seeing her husband begin to rub gently on their baby's cheek with his finger. "What shall we call him, my dear?"

"Blaze!" James replied instantly as though he already had prepared one, and Tasha seemed not to please with it as she quickly turned and gave a frown at him.

"No way. That's ridiculous," she said.

"Well then, Hollis?" James went on.

"Nuh-uh."

"Kasey?"

"No."

"Billie!"

"Really? No!"

"Alexis, Beau, Ronnie, Harley?"

"No, no, no, and no." Tasha shook her head. "Why you picked all feminine names?"

"They could be used for both genders, you know." James let out a sigh and paused for a second in thinking, then said, "Hmm, how about 'Ariel'?"

"Ariel?" Tasha repeated in somewhat interested tone.

James nodded and explained, "It means 'God's lion.' I think it suits him."

"Honey, it's still more likely a feminine name, though."

"Feminine? How?" He tilted his head in confusion, and a few seconds later, realization crossed his face as he figured it out. "Oh I see, it's the name of female protagonist among your favorite movies. Well, there is a male bearer of the name too, who was a famous politician and Prime Minister. But, whatever." He shrugged and asked, "So, what do you want him to be when he grows up?"

"I want him to grow up to be a strong and free mammal."

"Then, it's Carl," he offered. "It is an old altnordisch _male_ name meaning 'strong' or 'free' mammal like you wish. Like it?"

"Oh, I like it!" Tasha said with a pleased smile and then looked at her baby boy. "Carl… Carl Heron, my little angel."

* * *

 **EXPANSION:**

"Carl," Tasha called, walking around the house to find her five-year-old son, and yet he was nowhere to be found.

However, was she worried about her son's disappearance? No. After being a housewife for some time, it was as though she was the informant of the neighborhood; she knew everything happened around here in and out. And being with him every day for first three years and nearly every hour after he had started his school, she knew a lot about her little guy and where to find him.

As of now, it was around five and a half in the evening, her little Carl would probably be on the sidewalk in the front of the house, playing with other kids. So, no time wasted for the lioness mother. Tasha walked through the front door to the porch, cupped her paws around her muzzle, and shouted, "Carl!"

"Yes, mom?" a distant childish voice answered from a group of kids who had gathered together playing Hopscotch. This voice belonged to her son who now was turning to his mother with an annoyed look, which Tasha found it adorable when he did instead.

"Your dad is on the way home. You should get back into the house already."

At that, the adorably annoyed look now was replaced by the overjoyed smile that broadened on his face, remembering today was their special day. "Yes, mom," the lion cub quickly replied to her and bade his friends good-bye before heading back to his house.

As little Carl reached his mom with high glee at the thought of what was going to happen, his mother led him into the house then knelt down to him and smiled. "Are you ready to surprise your dad?"

"Yeah!" the boy shrieked happily, jumping up and down in excitement.

Tasha giggled at her merry son and said, "Well then, go get the pre—" She trailed off and clamped her mouth shut as her ears picked a sound of the car engine outside in the driveway direction.

"Quick! He's here already," she whispered to her son and shooed him back into his room.

After seeing her boy climbing the stairs, Tasha, therefore, made herself to the kitchen at the back of the house and prepared a glass of water for her husband.

"Honey, I'm home!" came the familiar voice shouting from the front door, followed by the sound of the door closing and complaint: "Gah, I made it home finally. What a day!"

After that, there was a soft flop in the other room. She could bet her husband was lying in defeat on the couch in the living room. So, she went to that room with a glass of water in her paw, and her prediction was right; she saw James sit down and leaned back on the couch, hanging his head backward.

"Aww, look at you," she chirped and handed the water glass to him. "Your boss wore you out again, didn't he?"

James snorted deeply in return before taking the glass and gulping the water. "You can say that. It can't help when I become a supervisor… There's a lot of things to take care of. Welp…at least it pays good."

Tasha laughed softly and sat beside him. "Don't you work too hard, okay? Or, you will be exhausted and get sick."

James shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I didn't plan to be dead by overwork, but I'll keep that in mind. By the way, where is my lil' guy—" He stopped immediately as he heard a quick footstep from the behind.

"Dad!" Carl exclaimed as he showed up in front of him with paws behind back, hiding something.

"There he is!" James shouted in return with a smile. Then, he picked his son up and set him down on his lap. "What do you have behind you, kiddo?" he asked as he could notice the hidden thing.

"Your present!"

"My present?" James repeated, cocking his head to one side in confusion.

Carl nodded his head madly and brought out a little gift box. "Yeah! Today is your birthday, dad!"

James fell silent for a short moment and then finally realized, "O-oooh! That's right…my birthday. I completely forget about it."

Tasha giggled and poked him in the cheek. "It's because you worked too much that your head is full of work, work, and work," she scolded playfully.

"No," James protested with a mock offended look, "my head is full of you and my little boy only."

"Really?" Tasha retorted with an inquiring look and cuddled him close. "Even so, thank you for what you've done for us."

"For you and my boy," James cooed, kissing her on the forehead. "Always."

"Dad, dad! Your present!"

"Oh right! Thank you, kiddo."

* * *

 **MISERY:**

 _Nothing lasts forever…_

There was an old saying that in this world, nothing was sustainable and enduring forever, be it a living thing or not. When the time came, they would decline and come to an end. It would indeed happen to everyone whether or not they came prepared. Hence, when the end had come, it was better not to cling to the loss, and move on consciously, even though it was so burdensome.

And for Heron's household, that day had finally come to them.

It was already twelve years since this family had been living together happily and harmoniously in this peaceful city.

As the front door of the house was opened, a teenage lion in a thick hoodie and jeans with a backpack in his paw emerged out of the house. Before this young lion left, he turned to look into the house and shrugged his backpack on.

"Gotta go, mom, dad. The bus is coming," he shouted to his parents who were situated in the kitchen.

"Have a good day at school, my dear," was a response from his mother as she was picking up dishes and cleaning table.

"And be at home before six, all right?" was added by his father who was reading the news on his phone.

"Bye!" Carl bade, closed the door behind him, and set off to the bus stop.

For Carl, today was one of the greatest days in his life as his father had taken a week off and stayed at home, which meant they would have time spending together after school. And he was so looking forward to coming back home.

For the first half of the day, everything went as fine and usual as always, except for that Carl could not suppress his bright smile at the thought of what he was going to do when he went back at home. He thought of every father-son activities and mentally listed down. Fishing? No, it would be too late for doing that by the time. Playing catch in the front yard? Perhaps it would do, but Carl remembered that his father was not a fan of physical activities, unlike him. So, going to or watching a sporting event? Hardly possible, it was because there were not much of events they favored around this time of the year. And gaming? It sounded promising if none of them was going to rage-quit in the end and ruin the rest of the day.

All a while, Carl still kept thinking more and more of other activities for the later days too and started getting lost in a pleasant daydream. Until then, the door to the hallway was swung open inward and slammed to the wall, interrupting Carl's happy thoughts and startling everyone else in the room. And there stood a female blackbuck, panting in exhaustion from running, one of her hoof grasping the door frame for supporting. She could not catch her breath; she was gasping for air, and then she looked up and darted her eyes to Carl.

"Heron!" the doe called in a trembling, panting voice.

"Y-yes, Assistant Principal?" Carl responded in fright and stood up. He, at first, thought he was in so much trouble that the assistant herself had to come to bring him to Principal. But, he could not think of anything he had done for that, and also, her eyes were telling him something else, something much worse than meeting the head of the school, something that could have changed his life forever.

After a few minutes of emergency leaving from school, the sky that had always been gray and cloudy now grew brightly red with a thick black smoke rising. Carl came out of the car that parked before the police line ten yards away. He could see a pack of his neighbors and a group of news reporters standing there in front of the line. Beyond that, there was a burning house. The fire seemed not going to be quenched no matter what the firefighters were trying to, and that house was his.

"Mom? Dad?" Carl mumbled, fearfully looking around to find his parents, but they were not there. He hurriedly picked out his phone to call them, but it went straight to the voicemail as though they had turned their phones off. At that, his eyes grew large and overflowed with tears, only an idea left was that they were still inside the house.

"MOM! DAD!" Carl shouted and ran past all his neighbors towards his house, ducking low to pass the police line, dodging hooves and paws from police officers and firefighters that came to stop him until a giant grizzly bear in bunker gear came in his way.

"Stand down, boy!" that firefighters shouted, blocking Carl with both arms. "Don't go in there. It's dangerous!"

"But, my mom and dad are still inside the house," Carl said with grasping his paws together, tears soaking his face. "You have to save them! Please!"

"W-we…" the bear stammered, looking away with shame. "We can't. The house is collapsing. We've gotta get out of here."

"No! My parents are still inside! Please help them!"

"I'm sorr—"

"Sir, we need to go now!" another firefighter interjected.

The bear nodded at him in acknowledgment and then turned looking at Carl. "Sorry…" he said in a disappointed tone and wrapped his arm around Carl's waist, carrying him up and running away towards the boundary.

"No, NO! Let go of me! Let go of ME!" Carl yelled, pounding his fist on the firefighter's back.

As he was getting carried away, his tearful eyes looked back at his burning house, seeing it slowly breaking down. "Mom… Dad…" he breathed, seeing the roof falling and the wall collapsing, everything to him was gone with the fire, as well as his dream of having activities with his father became ashes and blew away. A roar of fire and a heavy crash blasted as the house tumbled down at last. Everything lied on the ground, the fire still burned brightly, but there was a tall shadowy figure standing in the middle of the fiery debris. It was neither his father nor mother, and that silhouette of an unknown was standing still for moments and then slightly moving like it was turning around.

Carl could see it clearly, despite the tears in his eyes, and thought it was looking back at him, though he could not see the eyes. _Was that Monster?_ was the last thought, before that shadow disappeared suddenly in the smoke of the flame.

* * *

 **REMNANT:**

"Must you leave?" came a sweet, reminiscent voice behind Carl as he was about grasping for the doorknob. The voice was so sweet and calm that reminded him of his mother who had been dead in the mysterious and tragic house fire three years ago. However, that voice belonged to his aunt, Betty instead.

Carl turned around and saw a lioness in mid-thirties standing, looking at him worriedly. "Yes, Aunt Betty, I must," he replied. "My college is in Zootopia, and I can't go there and come back here every day. I'd be tired to death by traveling."

"But, I can drive and pick you up." Betty stepped closer to him and grabbed his paws with her both, her eyes staring into his pleadingly.

"Auntie…" Carl groaned irritably, rolling his eyes, but still smiled at her. "It's impossible. The college is hundreds of miles away."

"She's just worried about you living by yourself," was another familiar voice saying from Betty's behind. It was his uncle, Dan who came to save Carl from his aunt by grabbing her shoulders and saying: "Come on, let him go already."

Betty did as she was told, withdrawing her paws away from Carl and stepping back. She looked up at Carl again and asked, "Promise me you will come visiting us every weekend, my dear?"

"Aww, come on guys." Carl shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "You and Uncle Dan are my only family left. Where could I go?"

Betty knew what he meant, but she just wanted him to make a proper promise by saying it. Therefore, looking at him intently, Betty repeated, "Promise?"

Carl sighed deeply. "All right, I promise," he finally said and gave her a faint smile.

At that, Betty leaped to him, pecked on his cheek, then gave him a big, tight hug around his chest that Carl could hear his bones crushing. "Your mom and dad will be so proud to see their lovely boy growing up to be a good and independent mammal."

"Well, I'm sure he is a good mammal," Dan commented, "but I doubt about being independent." And that Betty parted from her nephew and gave her husband a good hard punch in the arm. "OW! Betty! I'm just kidding with him!"

Carl laughed at the sight, picked up his bag, and said to his uncle, "Just let me try, uncle. I won't let you guys down."

"I know you won't, chap." Dan nodded his head towards the door. "Off you go now. Your ride is already here."

"See you this Saturday, Carl!" Betty chimed in, waving her paws.

"Bye, Aunt Betty. Bye, Uncle Dan." Carl waved his paw goodbye back at them and ran off to the taxi, which parked in front of the driveway and was ready to ferry him to the local airport.

With light traffic during the journey, Carl arrived at the airport within an hour and had too much time to spare before boarding. However, to be sure, he checked in for a domestic flight to Zootopia at the counter and dropped his stuff there, except for his shoulder bag. After that, he checked the time on his phone, and it said he still had nearly five hours left, so much of time for him that he could go back to his aunt's house, had a late morning tea together, and came back here with time to spare. But, that was not going to happen, and it would be a waste of the money. Thus, he chose to spend his remaining time at the Snarlbuck and despite his dislike of hot things, decided to have a cup of hot coffee to warm himself up.

Walking into the coffeehouse where was crowded by travelers who were also waiting for their flights, Carl ordered a hot latte and took it to an available circular table that designed for one mammal to take a seat. As the coffee sat on the table, he took out his phone and scrolled down, reading all new feeds in his Furbook. It did not take long for him to catch up all, and now he regretted that he completely had nothing to do.

Upon that, he rested his phone on the table, next to a coffee cup, and just remembered that he had his coffee all along. Carl then picked it up and took a sip of latte. Fortunately, even though it had been left alone for some time, it was still hot, was it? He himself knew how he disliked hot food and drinks, so it seemed kind of exaggerating to his friends in junior high when he had drunk a hot beverage and said it was burning his mouth. Also, it sort of reminded him of an exchange student from Taiyo, who once had told him that Carl had _nekojita_ —one who could not handle hot food or drinks, or literally translated as 'cat tongue.'

To him, it might sound cute and cool, but it seemed also insulting at the same time after learning what it meant. For a lion being called as a cat, it hurt his pride as though someone had rubbed him in the face with a dirty foot. However, he got over with the seemingly insulting _cat_ ch phase and thought it as a joke instead.

Sitting alone with a cup of warm coffee in his paws, it seemed like the time began slowing down, and as nothing to do or think of, his mind started to jog back some memories, and the memory of the horrible evening resurfaced in his mind. The image of a solitary figure in the middle of fire emerged inside his head. Since then, he had been asking others and himself what it was, and none had batted an eye about it. Moreover, he had been told that it was just a delusion or hallucination as no one had seen that figure he said. So later on, he had given up on figuring out and let the case slip out.

As of now, he wished the remaining time would be over in any minute soon; he did not want to have his brain occupied by that horrible memory. But unfortunately for him, an announcement came over the loudspeaker saying that his flight would be delayed. Still, unsure of that, he glanced up at the large LCD board of flight information display on the wall and saw that his departure time was moved back an hour.

* * *

 **LIE:**

After retrieving his luggage at Zootopia International Airport, he walked towards the idling taxis and called one for going to his new apartment on Olive Street. As the pilot had stated earlier about the temperature in each district in Zootopia, here in Sahara Square was ten times hotter than he had expected, even though his new place to live was in the coolest part of the district, and a breeze made it worse as it carried hot air.

Finally, arriving at his new apartment with his tongue hanging out, panting because of the heat, Carl quickly walked into the lobby, took the key from the landlord, and made to his room. At the moment he opened the door to his apartment, he could see a 300-square-foot, furnished single room consisting a twin bed on the right side of the room, a desk on the left, and a small wardrobe with drawer at the end of the bed. For him, the room was kind of small but cozy enough, and through the windows, he could see the lively Olive Street and his college across it.

Stepping into his room, Carl heard a soft crunch beneath his foot. He moved his foot away to see what he had stepped on, and it was a white, wax-sealed envelope.

 _What's this? I already got a letter before living here?_

Carefully lifting it up, he opened it and began reading the letter inside.

 _Dear Mr. Carl Heron_

 _With this letter, our Supreme Leader hereby wish to invite you to a private dinner for proposing you to be a part of the Cerberus Society's family, a secret society devoting to protect world's citizens from harm of an unknown. The dinner will take place at the Palm Hotel, Oasis Hall on Wednesday the 2nd of August._

 _We hope you will manage to join us for a night of destiny and acceptance. A four-course dinner will be served in the Oasis hall at 7.00, and if you have a car, you will have free parking on their disposal at the front gate of the venue._

 _On behalf of our Supreme Leader, I look forward to your attendance._

 _Swift-Fang_

 _Ace of Cerberus_

 _PS: Please bring this letter with you and ask for the doormammal named Clarence the Gazelle to escort you to the Oasis Hall._

Carl felt his paws go numb as he read the letter. He reread it, scanning it over and over, and convinced this letter might send to wrong address. But, how it could be? The letter had slipped through the door, instead of the mailbox, and there was his name on it. It was certainly for him.

"Interesting…" Carl mumbled to himself, feeling privileged somehow as he got the invitation to the secret society. However, another thought interrupted him, questioning whether it was authentic or it was a fraud.

 _Well, only one way to find out… Wait a minute! 2nd of August! It's today!_ He snatched out his phone and look at the time on it. _And… Jeez! I have only two hours left to be there._

Carl threw his luggage onto the bed and started rummaging for his proper clothes. Even though there was no dress code requirement, and most of his clothes were considered as casual and sloppy, he also had an appropriate attire for a formal event too–a white shirt, gray pants, and a gray blazer.

After suiting himself up, Carl took a taxi to Palm Street, to the Palm Hotel. It took him quite some time to arrive there, but he still had about five minutes before the dinner would start. Getting out of the taxi, Carl walked straight to the only golden-haired gazelle standing in front of the hotel entrance door, wearing the hotel bellmammal uniform–a dark blue jacket with gold accents over a light red top and a matching hat, as well as a dark red tie.

As Carl approached Clarence the doormammal, he told that he got an invitation to the private dinner and showed the letter. By that, Clarence escorted him to the Oasis Hall, knocked on the door in the pattern, and then left Carl standing alone in front of it as though his part was completed.

Seeing that, Carl looked back at the door for a moment and decided to push it open. Peeking around the door, he said softly, "Hello—"

"Mr. Heron! You've arrived just on time!" a fox with a mask over the upper part of his face greeted happily, beckoning Carl to come in. "Come in, come in. Have a seat."

"G-good Evening…" Carl greeted back, pacing into the hall, towards the large, round dining table. Besides the masked fox, there were a rather big deer and a large rhinoceros, standing with hooves behind their backs on the other side of the table. They also wore masks covering half of their features. And in the between them was an unknown mammal sitting in the chair, small and fully coated in a white, hooded robe and a mask that covered the entire face.

Inside the large hall, it was so grand and beautiful that Carl almost feared to sit in the available chair, but he had to, as the fox had pulled out the chair for him. The table was already set, and the classical music was playing quietly in the background. However, the silence hung among them; no one was going to begin any conversation. Then, the masked fox came back again with two dishes of appetizer–Bruschetta–for Carl and the unknown mammal sitting opposite him.

As the fox served up the appetizer, Carl asked: "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, right!" The fox smiled and pointed at himself. "I am Swift-Fang…not a real name, obviously," he introduced himself and then he pointed at the deer then the rhino. "The large deer is Iced-Spike, and that moody rhino is End-Pointer. We are the Aces of the Cerberus."

"Uh-huh…" Carl addressed and gazed at the mammal opposite him with a puzzled look.

"And lastly, that is our Supreme Leader."

Carl nodded irresolutely and looked around the large room to see if there were any more guests, but there were not. "Erm… Is that all?" he asked Swift-Fang. "I mean aren't there any other guests?"

"Oh, no, no, no, Mr. Heron." Swift-Fang shook his head. "We're only inviting _you_ to the welcoming dinner!"

"Welcoming dinner? You mean you already decided me to be a part of your secret society?"

"Yes, sir. You're one of us now."

"Without having me to approve anything to you?"

"No need, sir," Swift-Fang confirmed and gestured to the white-robed mammal. "Our Supreme Leader already approved with her special ability, and she saw your potential suitable to be one of the guardians of this world."

With a slight nod of his head, even though Carl was still uncertain at what he heard, he chose to let the matter slide first and wanted to make something in his mind clear. "And speaking of which, I'm still confused of the word ' _unknown_ ' you wrote in the letter," he said. "Please clarify that for me."

"A thing, influence, area, factor, or mammal that is unknown or requires discovery, identification, or clarification," Swift-Fang stated confidently.

"You mean… _Alien_?"

"Alien, stranger, mystery, uncertainty…you name it."

Carl went silent for a moment and asked, "So, you're saying they're real?"

"Yes, of course, they are real."

At that, his memory of the fire was triggered. Sorrow and rage streaked through him as he clenched his paws sternly. Thinking back to that evening, he really wanted to ask if these so-called _unknowns_ were real, why they did not do anything to save his parents. If they were really aware, why they did not come and prevented the tragedy, but let his parents perish in flames.

"Bullshit!" Carl shouted angrily, smashing his paws against the table, then stood up. "You guys are frauds. I outta here."

"Wait!" Swift-Fang tried to stop Carl, but the lion did not seem to listen and got to his feet.

"No! I have enough of it," Carl growled and walked away from the table.

At the moment Carl was retreating back to the door that he had come through at first, and was reaching for the doorknob and about to leave the hall, he heard a clink of silverware on the table which got his attention somehow.

"Why you have to lie to yourself, Carl…Heron," came the calm feminine voice behind him, "despite the fact that it's true, and you believe it."

Carl halted immediately before the door and turned around to see the owner of the voice. Since those two giant mammals were definitely not fit for that tone, it had to belong to no one else but the white-robed mammal.

"I saw it," she added. "The cause of the fire. The same flame that killed both your beloved father and mother was kindled by the _monster_. You saw it with your own eyes."

"H-how did you know?" Carl said, looking at her. "What did you do?!"

The white-robed mammal did not answer that, but continued, "And we're so sorry that we couldn't do anything to save your parents. At that time we were low in mammal force… It's no excuse. I'm sorry for them."

"Uhh…okay?"

"And I won't hold you back from leaving. But, please reconsider our proposing before you decide. If you become one of us, you can save a lot of innocent lives from those monsters and prevent the same tragedy that happened to you. Please think about it."

Carl remained silence as he was thinking about it. And a few seconds later, he let out a sigh, walked back to the table, and said, "All right, how can I fight those monsters?"

This time, the masked deer, Iced-Spike, answered for him, "If you're gonna fight monsters, you have to be willing to become one yourself."

The statement evidently took Carl by surprise as he cocked his head to one side. "Excuse me?"

"It's true," Swift-Fang chimed in. "Don't worry. We'll train you. But now, let's enjoy the feast!"

* * *

 **HIDDEN:**

It had been years since Carl had secretly joined the society, been trained, and fought off the _unknowns_. Also, he did not forget about his normal life; he had kept good grades in college and lived in the city normally that his secret duty was well-kept, and no one had an idea about it. In the first year of being a part of the Cerberus Society, he quickly got himself ranked up to Dilettante, the second level of the society, by getting his assigned jobs done quickly, efficiently and quietly.

However, the following year, and more years later, Carl did not hear any news about his next preferment, and no matter how well he performed his tasks, he still stuck at this rank. And once he had asked about it, the answer was that he was not yet ready for the Virtuoso due to his age and responsibility, but when he finished his college, he would be promoted to the third level for sure, he hoped.

Apart from dealing with the _unknowns_ secretly and his schooling, Carl also had another routine that he had been doing since he lived in Zootopia, and it was visiting his uncle and aunt in Ramford every weekend and holiday. In the every evening of Friday, he would fly back to his hometown, stay there for the weekend, and flew back to Zootopia. And today was another day he had to come back to his uncle and aunt's home.

As the taxi pulled over to the curb in front of the house, Carl opened the rear door and slid out of the car with a duffle bag on his shoulder. After paying his fare, he walked briskly to the front door and rang the doorbell. It did not take much longer for him to wait before the door opened, and he would be greeted warmly by the same lioness as usual.

"Carl, you're back!" Betty welcomed him and gave him a big, tight hug as always. "I missed you so much!"

"Aunt Betty!" Carl groaned as he still did not get used to her type of welcoming. "It's been only five days, and you're speaking like it was months."

"Aww, don't ruin the moment," Betty scolded softly, still holding him.

"All right," Carl said with a sigh and returned her hug, "I'm back, Auntie."

"Welcome back."

After Carl was sure that his aunt was contented enough, he asked: "Where is Uncle Dan?"

"In the dining room, setting the table," Betty said and parted from him.

Carl nodded. "I see…" His voice trailed off as he picked up a scent inside the house, sweet and sour, and his mouth watered. "Oh, wow! It smells delicious. What do we have for the dinner?" His eyes opened wide, and a smile appeared on his face. "Oh, don't you say—"

"It's Orange Chicken, your favorite!" Betty answered for him and clapped her paws together.

"Great! I'm gonna go help Uncle Dan setting the table."

"No no no." Betty halted him, wagging her finger. "You're already tired from traveling," she said. "Go drop your bag in your room and wait for me finishing the dinner, okay? I'll call you when it finishes."

"Okay."

He did as she told. Carl went up to his room on the second floor and dropped his bag there. After that, he went down to the dining room to hail his uncle, who still busied himself with setting the table, and then went to the living room, turning on the TV and crashing down on the couch. As the television was showing commercials between program, he took out his cell phone and played with some applications.

And after a few commercials, the next TV program began, and he heard, _"Greeting, every mammal, and again, welcome back to 'How do This Human Live?' with your favorite host, Steve Toothart… This is the fourth episode of the show, and I hope you viewers ready for the adventure of human life named Ryan Young again. But, since our human doesn't come at the front door yet, I'm gonna read some yesterday comments first…"_

 _Hoo-man?_ He mumbled silently to himself, tilting his head to one side in confusion of an unheard species. It really got his attention. He looked at the television screen attentively, watching the rabbit host standing in front of the apartment building, announcing 'the yesterday comments,' and then, for the first time, he witnessed the _human_ , namely Ryan Young, walking out the door and winking at the camera.

 _"Uhh… Is he winking at us? …He's winking at us…"_

 _Oh my…_ Carl pursed his lips, his eyes staying on the human in the television, thinking it might be one of the _unknown_ , but as it was already shown to most of all eyes in this country, this human creature might not be the target of his secret organization. However, he got the feeling of familiarity about this creature somehow as though he had seen it before.

He kept watching the program intently, and when Ryan had stopped walking and looked back at the camera over his shoulder, Carl realized why he got that feeling. After he had put the way the human was looking at the camera together with the shadowy silhouette in the fire of that long-ago evening, it was perfectly fitted as though it was the same one.

 _It must be it_ , Carl thought, gritting his teeth. _The one who caused the fire._

A thought of vengeance came to Carl; he really wished that Ryan was going to be the target for elimination, and to his surprise, this human was already marked as the target after he had read some news about it on his phone. It was just the day before yesterday when 'a masked assailant attacked the new and only human,' read the headline. So, now it was only the matter of time he would get the order from his Supreme Leader to eliminate it, and he was so sure he would get it and have his revenge.

And soon after that, Carl got the assignment as he wished.

* * *

 **VENDETTA:**

 **Present, Jariza, Aandhi**

In the large assembly hall of the MAS headquarter, the place that used to be full of hundreds of MAS members being prepped for their final attack an hour ago was now having only Carl, who let out a menacing laughter echo across the hall, and Arija, the Princess of Aandhi whose body was bound with a rope around her body. His laugh was so diabolical that it could send chills down to anyone's spine, and it did send an icy chill through her.

As Arija gazed fearfully up at him, she could feel fear and disbelief creeping into her. "Are you insane?" she gasped. "From what I heard, I think you and your organization are the causing ones."

Carl stopped his self-satisfying laugh and replied, "If he had been willing to die in the first place, there wouldn't have had any problem." He took out his phone, looking at the time, and added, "However, this is gonna end soon, and you'll be in the front row to see how he's gonna die."

Right on cue, the front doors of the hall suddenly burst open, and a shout from the person Carl had been waiting for attracted both the Princess and him. "HERON!"

Turning towards the opened doors where there was a human walking towards his direction, Carl shouted back, "At last! Here comes my nemesis!"

With a satisfying smirk painting across his face, Carl lifted his gun and aimed at Ryan who was also responding to this by pointing his gun back at him too. Their index fingers were resting on the triggers of their guns, and then the raucous sound of gunshots blared throughout the hall.

* * *

 **'Phantom of the Hatred'**


	49. Chapter 44 - Der Einzige

**CHAPTER 44**

* * *

The roar of two gunshots echoed simultaneously across the large hall, and immediately, the ricochets of bullets off the walls followed.

Falling onto the floor with a clink, the bullets did not take any lives with them, but they left a small, fresh damage on each of their targets. One from Heron's had torn Ryan's cheek skin in a single line, and blood leaked from the wound, dripping off his chin onto the floor. The other, one from Ryan's, had cut some of Heron's mane and fur, sending them flying into the air.

No one budged an inch. Both pairs of their eyes set on one another through the iron sights of their pistols, ready to fire.

Standing back at the entrance doors, Ryan gritted his teeth against the pain in his cheek.

"Heron…" he uttered viciously through his teeth, "long time no see."

On the other side, towering above the wide stage, there stood a lion along with the Princess of Aandhi sitting on the platform by his side as a hostage.

"Young…" came a response from Heron, in a scornful tone, smiling. "I'm surprised you still remember me," he said. "I thought you have an amnesia, didn't you? And by the way, a lovely necklace you got there."

Ryan returned with a deep chuckle and grim smile. "Thanks for the compliment," he said, then shouted across the hall, "and of course, I still have the issue. But, how am I supposed to forget you! When every time I go outside, I see things that remind me of you like garbage bins and trashes!?"

"Aww, I didn't know you really hate me that much," said Heron, unsurprised.

"Oh yeah, I'd sell you to Satan for one corn chip," Ryan added, shifting his eyes slightly over to look at the Princess, gazed back at him with a frightened look. She was absolutely terrified.

Then, he darted them back to Heron as the lion replied, "Lovely! You know what? So do I! I hate you from the first moment I saw you."

"I know…" Ryan began pacing forward to the stage, his gun still aiming steadily at his enemy. "Why don't we just let the Princess go and talk about this…" he said, "man to shit."

"Ha! As you wish."

As soon as Heron had finished his words, gunfire rang out again from his gun. The bullet whistled through the air and meant for Ryan's life. But it failed to take as the human leaped to the side and took cover behind the metal crate instinctively. Then, more and more bullets flew out from his gun as Heron continued to shoot from his position, suppressing his target.

Ryan really wanted to strike back. As his enemy stood in the wide-open area, he was so sure his shots could hit him at least one or two without having to aim. But, the Princess was over there too, and he definitely did not want to let any bullets come near her. So instead, he merely leaned back behind the cover and shouted out: "Hey! I said let the Princess go!"

Then, the sound of the gunfire was muted, and later came the soft sound of slow footsteps on the rough sand against the floor, slowly coming towards his position. Ryan could imagine that Heron had come down from the stage and was approaching him, but from which direction he did not know.

"Well, you didn't say to untie her," said Heron. "So, as long as both of us still alive, she will not go anywhere."

Ryan knew it.

He was aware that this would be their last face-off, and in the end, only one of them would get out alive (or in the worst case, both died.) Also, he had already expected that Heron would play dirty too, as to get the upper hand. That lion sure would not let the Princess go easily and would use her as a shield if necessary.

However, before Ryan barged into this assembly hall, he and his gang had already planned the way to rescue the Princess and to deal with this lion. Obviously, their first priority was the Princess's safety, and no one would disagree more on this. As for Heron, they would deal with him afterward. However, as Nick had reminded about thinking for the worst scenarios (and the situation right now was one of them), four of them would have to split into two groups, one for creating a diversion and other for rescuing. And of course, Ryan volunteered himself to be bait for attracting Heron's attention. After all, both Ryan and Heron had a score to settle. So while he kept Heron busy, Nick, Judy, and Star would slip in and help the Princess out unnoticed.

Now that Ryan did not hear any gunshots further, he thought it could be a good opportunity for him to see where Heron was. But little did he know, at the moment he peeked around the corner of the crate, Heron was already aiming his gun at that position and shot another three rounds right at him. _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Whether by sheer luck or an instinctive act of self-preservation, Ryan pulled his head back to the cover just in time and got only tiny scratches from small shards of bullet and metal fragments.

"Dammit…" he cursed under his breath, grasping for the new wounds on his face. He could hear short beeps from the collar warning about his mood, but he cared not. He knew if he got a cut or a shot or a hit, it would never impact any better on his emotion. But, what he really cared and was afraid for was Princess Arija–if this lion played him by hurting her, he did not have to think what the collar would have done to him.

Taking a deep breath in and out, one thing Ryan was certain now was that Heron had left the Princess on the stage and all his attention was directed to him. Therefore, it was clear to his friends–the rescue team–to proceed the plan.

"Guys, initiate the plan," he radioed his gang who was on standby outside the hall. "The stage is clear, and that psychopath is focusing on me now."

 _"Roger that. We'll go rescue Princess Arija. Be careful, Ryan."_

After hearing Nick's response from the radio, Ryan began to look around the area from his position.

Ryan, at first, did not have a chance to see his surroundings properly as he had barged into the hall and paid all his attention to Heron only, which it was completely opposite from what he had been taught. It was best that he had to know things nearby him first, as to have a quick evaluation of the situation, to gain advantage from the environment, or at least to have a place to take a cover. And now, he regretted that he had only a few seconds before Heron got to him, and he could not think of any plan.

"Ryan Young…" said Heron, in a sing-song voice, "come out and die already, so the Princess can go save her people."

"It'd be a lot easier if you just kill yourself, you moron!" Ryan yelled back in frustration.

As he could hear Heron's voice loud and clear, Ryan could surmise that the lion was only a few steps away. He had to do something. Heron would come around the crate at any moment and killed him right on the spot, and how he was going to do in counter.

Looking to his right, there was an open area, ultimately not a good choice for him. Then looking to the left, he saw another metal crate (same as the one he leaned back against now) not far from him, and more others next to it. He could use those containers to cover him while he moved around and made a surprise attack on Heron. But, he needed something to divert Heron's attention too, or else the lion would know his movement and shoot him down first.

And here came an idea for that. Ryan totally disagreed with the notion that popped up in his head, but what other choices did he have? For his survival, he had to sacrifice his most precious thing.

"Young… Where are you…" Heron still sang in a playful tone as though he was playing hide-and-seek with kids and knew where they hid. He was aware that Ryan was behind the metal crate he shot at, and that human was nowhere to go. Even though there were more containers scattered around the hall, Heron could spot him right away when Ryan came out of the cover.

Stepping closer and closer to the crate, Heron's ears started picking up a sound of shaky breathing, even more likely a nervous panting. It seemed that his target was cornered and panicking. He could imagine that Ryan was shaking like a leaf behind the crate, holding the gun unsteadily.

Smiling at the thought, Heron was sure now he was in a better position and could end Ryan's life at any moment. With his right paw holding the gun, still pointed at the crate, he inched closer and closer quietly. He was almost there, the smile of his turning into a grin, the sound of panting louder and clearer. And then, he rushed around the crate and pointed his gun towards the sound.

"Gotcha! …What the?"

His smirk suddenly disappeared, replaced with a bewildered expression; he found nothing–no Ryan, no one–but only a smartphone lying on the ground, playing a record at max volume. Ryan had tricked him.

"Damn you…" he hissed. With anger creeping up on him, Heron fired his gun at the phone twice, breaking it into small pieces.

And then…

"You know…I don't want to use this word, but…" came a voice of his enemy from his back.

Heron quickly turned around, swinging his left arm with a roar, attempting to smash Ryan. But, his swing was abruptly stopped.

Ryan blocked it with both of his arms, and then, " _Fuck you_ , Heron," he added and smashed Heron in the face with the butt of his pistol.

"I just got this phone back hours ago," Ryan continued. "That phone is really important to me, and you destroyed it. Luckily that my treasured pictures were already uploaded to the cloud."

Heron groaned in pain and stumbled back against the metal crate, blood started trickling down his nose. He cupped his free paw over his snout to stop the bleeding, and before he could take a look at his target, another pain suddenly shot through his right paw and made his gun fly away from him, clattering to the floor. He knew now how painful when he got kicked in the paw by a leather footwear which Ryan wore all the time.

Shaking his injured paw, once he recovered his balance, Heron swung his fist at Ryan again, and it only caught him in the shoulder. The blow was weak as Ryan hopped backward but lucky enough that it also caught the gun in his hand and made it fall away from him too.

Now, they stood apart in their fighting stances, looking at each other with rage and determination in their eyes, not bothering to pick up their guns. Heron bared his fangs and growled viciously, trying to be intimidating. But, Ryan just kept breathing through his nose in a slow pattern to calm himself and also the collar down, caring not whatever that lion trying to threaten him.

They were out of weapon–or just only Ryan was out of weapon as he had only bare hands, while Heron still had claws and fangs. Even though they were literally weapons, Ryan did not think that he was at a disadvantage at all. He had at least a year or two of being a personal bodyguard and had been trained hard and well enough to knock twenty Cerberus agents off single-handedly. So, why he had to be afraid of one single lion? However, he was not going to underestimate him too, since he used to engage him in the sparring match during the academy. He could say that Heron was a good and cunning fighter that he was almost lost to him once.

* * *

"Ryan…" Princess Arija murmured anxiously on the stage.

She could only watch Ryan and Heron facing each other in a fighting stance and leaping at each other, fighting in silent, intense fashion, striking and blocking like martial artists. She knew this fight had a life at stake, if she interrupted them, one of them could be indeed dead, and it would be probably Ryan. So, it would be best if she remained quiet and prayed for him to bring down that lion.

Suddenly, she heard a click sound from the backstage door. She turned her head towards the direction of the sound and saw the door was opening slowly, revealing three familiar faces from days ago–Nick, Judy, and Star in dark tactical uniforms–sneaking to her.

"You guys? What are you doing here?" said the Princess breathily, as they approached her and untied the rope around her body.

"Greetings, Your Royal Highness. We're here to save you," Nick answered, undoing the knot.

"Why don't you help Ryan taking down that lion first?"

"Your safety is our first priority," said Nick, and now the rope was loosened from her. "He also told us to help you first, and we will take care of Heron later."

Princess Arija got to her feet and looked over at Ryan who was still exchanging fists with Heron skillfully. "But…Ryan still—"

"No but, Princess," said Nick, wagging his finger at her. "We need to get you out of here. Come on."

He grabbed her wrist and took her towards the backstage door. Princess Arija tried to resist, but Judy was also pushing her back.

"Let's go, Princess," Judy insisted pleadingly, and Princess Arija finally gave up on her resisting and followed them quietly.

Once Nick, Judy, and Princess Arija walked through the door, Star began to pace back to it with her dart gun pointed at the floor. She looked over at her partner once more before closing the door. She looked at him with a hope that Ryan would keep on fighting until she and the gang came back here again. She really hoped that he would be all right until then.

As soon as four of them briskly walked out of the MAS Headquarter, Nick and the gang led the Princess to their van.

"Princess, let's get in the van," Nick said as he slid the rear door open. "We need to take you to the precinct."

"No…" Arija shook her head. "I'm not leaving without Ryan," she said firmly. "He's in danger, and that lion is a psycho."

"We know, ma'am. But, we need to get you to the precinct for your safety. Then, we'll come back and help him."

"No!" she shouted, turning away.

"Princess—"

"I don't care whatever you guys were told," she interrupted and started walking back to the building. "I'll go back inside and help him. If your first priority is my safety, then come with me."

"Princess? Princess Arija!" Nick called out to her, but the Princess seemed to ignore him. He looked at Judy and Star whose faces also showed bemused, having no idea how to stop her. "Jeez, why she's so stubborn?"

* * *

For some time now, Ryan and Heron had been trading their fists and feet at one another, and they began tired out. They stopped fighting and leaped apart as though the bell rang to end the round. Catching their breathing, their eyes still locked on each other.

Ryan could see his rival was battered to some degree; there were bruises and bloodstains all over exposed part of his body, and especially on his face, there was a big mark on his cheek, and his snout was painted with dried blood from nosebleed earlier. He could say he had done quite enough damage on Heron.

However, Ryan had to give Heron credit for still standing his ground and never falling for once. And also what Heron had done to him was quite bloody too as there were several cuts and scratches on his arms, drawing his blood.

"I gotta say…" said Heron, in between panting, "you're really good. I thought I'd finish you within five minutes like when we were in the academy."

"If I still remember it correctly, I beat you," said Ryan.

"Barely…" Heron quickly corrected him, "I let my guard down, and you _barely_ beat me."

"Whatever, bud." Ryan shrugged his shoulders and raised his fists into a fighting stance, ready for round two. "But be prepared now, I'm not gonna hold back my attack anymore."

"Good…" Heron nodded, held up his paws and unsheathed his claws. "I really want to see how much better you could be."

The fight was on again. Heron charged forward to Ryan with his claws fully extended, slashing left and right, and Ryan dodged and warded off the blows.

After the first round, Ryan had considered that blocking was not an option anymore as Heron mainly used his claws to attack him. So, he had to defend himself by repelling those claws off instead, or he would get more cuts on him. Now, each stroke of his claws became more powerful and deadlier, and Ryan chose not to risk fending anymore and kept dodging, letting his enemy deal attacks as though he did not know how to fight back. Actually, it was his strategy of giving his opponent a feeling that Ryan was losing the fight, which it could make Heron overconfident and careless. And mistakes would make through being overconfident.

Ryan was waiting for that, and now the moment had come. Seeing Heron smiling wide while attacking him was proof that the lion was getting confident, and the movement of his attack started getting less severe and somehow in a playful manner, like cat played with his prey before eating it.

And Ryan thought it was enough for that lion to had his time.

This time, when his claws came at him, Ryan ducked under them and punched Heron twice in the gut. Those punches forced Heron to fall to his knees and hold his stomach, grunting in pain. Before the lion could lift his head up, Ryan landed a third blow, smashing his fist into his cheek beautifully and sending him falling onto the floor.

Looking at the fallen lion, Ryan could see that Heron was still conscious but fortunately, unable to get off the floor. "Heron… It's over. Just give up already," he said as he stood straight, rubbing his knuckle.

"No way…" said Heron and coughed. "I-I have to kill you."

"Stop this nonsense already!" shouted Ryan, pacing to him and standing over his body. "It doesn't have to end like this. We don't have to kill each other to fulfill that damn prophecy."

"No…" Heron breathed defeatedly, shook his head slightly and turned looking away. He seemed to start accepting his fate, but then his eyes opened wide; he saw his gun lying on the floor not too far from him. A wicked smile slowly came back to his face again. "It always has to end like this," he said, looking at Ryan. "Either of us has to die!"

Heron rolled himself around towards his gun, tripped Ryan to fall, and grabbed the gun. Ryan quickly recovered from the fall and dashed following Heron, but it seemed a bit too late.

"Aha!" he exclaimed and aimed his gun at the human. "Stay right there."

Ryan stopped abruptly and stood still with his hands up. "You know, at this length, I can disarm you easily," he said.

"I know you can," said Heron, and started stepping back a few more feet, pointing his gun towards the stage. "So, just stay there until I kill you or I'll shoot her."

With a smirk on his face, Ryan asked, "Whom you will shoot?"

"What?"

Confused, Heron quickly turned around towards the stage and found nothing. "Where the heck is she? Argh!" he screamed. The pain shot through his head again as Ryan's fist connected to his jaw again. He groaned painfully and dropped back down on both paws and knees, gun clattered away. The pain was so severe.

"My friends got her out while we busied ourselves," said Ryan, towering over Heron. "Now…give it up al—"

Suddenly, Ryan shut his mouth and heard a low throaty growl below him. He began to feel dizzy, his face paled, and his head wobbled. Something had stuck into him.

* * *

On the way back to the assembly hall, Princess was walking in silence. Nick, Judy, and Star had been trying to convince and ask her to go with them, but to no avail.

Now they stood before the entrance doors of the hall, seemingly expecting to hear a grunt or a roar or something indicating that there was an ongoing fight in there, but they heard nothing.

Anticipation and anxiety mixed inside of them. They did not know what was going on behind these doors. Why was so quiet? Are they still fighting? What happened to them? What happened to Ryan?

Questions popped into their heads and did not know how to answer them.

Fear crept up on them at the dead silence. They exchanged a glance before Princess Arija herself opened the door.

With a deep creak of the door that seemed groaning much louder than ever, four of them stood frozen in the doorway, horrified at what they saw.

"Ryan, NO!" Princess cried out.

* * *

 **'Der Einzige'**


	50. Chapter 45 - Noch Lebend

**CHAPTER 45**

* * *

On and on — the darkness went on and on. Around him was nothing but a void. No glistening star in the black-painted sky nor moonlight gleaming on the ground, the darkness seemed to go on forever. Ryan opened his eyes and was surprised at the nothingness. Swiveling around and around, he could not see anything in any direction.

Waving his arms and kicking his feet, he could see himself normally, but the odd part — the impossible — was that he could see himself, while everything else was pitch black or empty, no light. Another odd thing was that he wore the same old clothes: black suit, white shirt, black tie and patent black leather shoes. If he remembered correctly, these clothes should be already worn out or ruined. After all these clothes had been through with him and after he had fought with Heron, why they were still as perfectly fine as new.

Everything seemed illogical.

What happened to him? Where was he? How did he get here? Was he dead? Was this the end? But, the silence was the only answer.

And then there shone a tiny little light, twinkling in the distance, sparkling as though it was beckoning him to go over there, and he headed towards it.

A small sphere of light glowed brilliantly before him, so warm and yearning.

"What's this?" he said, his voice softly echoing through the mysterious space.

 _Why it is so warm and…nostalgic. Why this light fills me so many emotions and…memories._

Reaching out for it, he stepped closer and closer, then touched it, and suddenly something exploded inside his head.

 _…Until that time, I'll make you the happiest girl in the world…_

 _…For now on, let me woo you properly and…_

 _…I'm thinking about where we should go for dinner tonight…_

 _…Aww, don't push yourself too hard, partner…_

 _…Thank you…_

At last, the last fragment of his memory returned to its place, and the small sphere of light diminished. He shuddered and fell upon his knees, feeling his chest heaving, gulping in air as though he had just remembered to breathe.

And then…

 _"Ryan…"_ came a voice — so soft, so familiar — dimly to his mind.

Eyes closed once again and smile appearing on his face, without having to guess he knew whose voice was.

"Alice…" he replied, as soft and gentle as though he was whispering into her ear.

 _"I missed you so much, Ryan…"_

It was just another memory of his, a memory of that long-ago dream, emerging to him finally.

"I missed you too, Alice," he answered as he remembered, trying not to be emotional, and yet he felt his eyes water.

 _"Where have you been?"_

"I've drifted into another realm after I fell. I didn't know how I got there. I'm sorry."

 _"It's okay… So, what's the realm you got into?"_

"You're not gonna believe it. It's the realm 'Like nothing you've seen be-furr…'"

 _"Really?! Hehe… Speaking of which, Ryan? I desire to hear that sentence again."_

Ryan let out a soft chuckle before saying what he was requested for — he too also wanted to say it once more. "You know you love me," left from his lips with the most passionate tone that his heart could muster.

And…

 _"Do I know that? Yes… Yes, I do,"_ was an answer he longed to hear.

Much to his surprise, he felt something soft pressing against his lips. A kiss, a surprisingly… _real_ one.

 _"Thank you for loving me and everything."_

"… Always…"

* * *

As his eyes slowly opened, the sunlight, that streamed through the window in dazzlingly bright, landed on his face perfectly. Ryan squinted his eyes against the brightness, and when he opened them fully again, he saw the familiar architecture of the place. It was the Royal Palace. He was back, but which room he was in. Guest room, he guessed since the room seemed a lot bigger than the room he used to stay before, and everything was bigger too. Big comfy bed, big arched windows, and a lot of luxury furniture.

"Huh… The Palace? How?"

Ryan sat up slowly, a deep grunt escaping from his lips as he felt pain and tight around his chest and torso. Looking down upon himself, he was in a white loose collarless shirt and a pair of long, loose trousers that seemed like fisherman pants. Before he could pull up his shirt to see what beneath, he heard the rustle of bed sheet beside him.

"Ryan…you're awake," said a familiar voice in a drowsy tone.

Ryan turned towards the sound and saw his partner, Star, sitting up in the chair beside his bed, rubbing her sleepy eye.

"Oh, hey Star," he greeted weakly and then looked up at two small mammals behind her who seemed just waking up in their seat too. "Nick, Judy."

Both small mammals only hummed in replied and stretched out.

With a sigh of relief, Ryan lied back down on the bed again, looking at the ceiling. "How did I get back here, back in the Palace?" he asked, still confused a bit. "I remembered I got stabbed pretty badly that I was supposed to be dead… Wait…" He paused for a moment, frowning as though he was processing something, and suddenly sprung up in his bed. "If I died and you're here with me, this means…" he gasped, staring at his friends with a shocked look on his face, "we're all dead!"

"Oh no… Ryan, calm down, or you will get—" Star tried to calm him down, but he seemed to be freaking out now.

"Is it real?! We're all dead?! Am I in heaven?! The Princess, is she all right?! What's going on?!" he went on and on senselessly, and none could have stopped him until something emitted three short, loud beeps and…

"ARGH!"

It stung him in the neck, and Ryan leaped into the air and down sitting on the bed.

"Ow! That's… That's hurt." Ryan stopped spluttering at last and rubbed at the sore spot on his neck. Instead of sensing his skin, he felt something stiff around his neck, and finally realized it was a Tame Collar that had zapped him.

"… shocked." Star finally finished her words and gave him a look of weary disappointment. However, the look did not last long on her face as Ryan glanced up at her, and his eyes met hers.

"I'm… I'm still alive?" asked Ryan, his tone still puzzled.

Star gave him a subtle nod and smiled sweetly. "Yes, you are. Very very much alive," she answered gently and laid her paw on his bandaged arm. "I'm glad you finally woke up. I thought you were gonna be a sleeping prince again."

Breathing a sigh of relief again, Ryan smiled back at her and held out his hand. "Well, I'm not a sleeping prince anymore," he said, touching her paw. "Also, I believe I got all my memory back too… I guess?"

With a faint laugh, Star shook her head indicating that everything was going to be all right no matter what, and smiled even more warmly at him. However, not only her soft, sweet laughter filled the air; Nick also let out a triumphant chuckle that seemed to catch both Ryan and Star's attention. As they turned to look at him, they saw Nick wriggling his eyebrows and smiling teasingly at Judy.

"See, he would freak out," said Nick, nudging Judy with his elbow. "It seems I've won the bet, Carrots. You owe me an evening of romantic dinner and a night of _seductive passion_."

"Ugh… Shut your hot lips, fox," Judy groaned, shaking her head.

"You know you love me," Nick purred playfully, moving his smiling face closer to hers.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Judy pushed his face away, saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

His tease and her answer, their banter never ceased to amuse two watchers, especially Ryan who started chuckling and then giggling then snorting as he covered his mouth, and finally, he gave up stifling and burst out laughing. For the first time since he had been here, he could finally let out and felt his own real genuine laugh. He kept on laughing and laughing that moistened tears of merriment formed around his eyes, and everyone in this room had to look at him in bewilderment.

"Erm… What's wrong, Ryan?" asked Judy.

"Nothing," said Ryan, trying to withhold his chortle. "I thought you were gonna say something like, ' _Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do._ ' But, for the circumstance you're in, what you just said is so fit."

"Ryan? How did you know I used to say that?"

Ryan's laughter was silenced suddenly. "Oh…" he trailed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's say, I'd heard something like this before I came to this world." He shrugged his shoulders, then changed the subject. "Anyway, it seems we're all alive and kicking, and Princess might be fine as well. Can you guys tell me what happened to…Heron?"

Despite the suspicion in his answer, Nick gave him his signature sly smile. "Well, let's say…" he mimicked and patted Judy on her shoulder signaling her something, and Judy walked over to the door and opened it. "Before we're gonna tell you what has happened to him and during your one-week sleeping…" He paused, nodding at Star, and she got up from her seat and followed Judy out the door. "… soon-to-be Sultana of Aandhi told us that if the human named _Ryan Young_ is awake, we _all_ shall have to inform her and wait in the drawing room." He then walked to the door as though it was his cue to leave the room. "Since you've woken up, we're gonna excuse ourselves and go inform her. Ta-ta."

"Uh… guys? Wait!"

And the door clicked shut behind them, leaving Ryan in the room alone.

With a frustrated snort, Ryan flopped down on the bed again. His eyes were wandering around the ceiling as he was trying to recall what happened to him after he had got pierced in the middle of his body. But the only thing he could bring up in his mind was the pain when those sharp things had dug into his body. It should be three or four holes, he assumed. Anyway, he did not have to think about it now; he could ask the Princess about the detail.

 _Princess…_

Thinking of her, it brought a smile on his face again; she was safe and sound at last, and her father, now the former Sultan of Aandhi, had descended the throne as promised. This was sort of good news for him and great news for people of Aandhi. Everything was going to change for the better way. Aandhi would become a great country once again — greater than the past, he assured.

Just then, the door to his room opened, and there the mammal in question walked in with her elegant dress that Ryan could not take his eyes off. Princess Arija appeared in a rich white long-sleeve dress with gold appliqué, walking gingerly towards him.

"Good afternoon, Ryan," she greeted softly with a warm smile. "You look better."

"Same to you, My La —" Ryan quickly did clearing his throat (he almost forgot that she was not a princess anymore), sat upright in bed and bowed his head. "Queen? No, erm… Sultana?"

Arija giggled at him. "For you, Ryan. You can call me whatever you want."

Nodding his head, Ryan looked up at her and said, "Well then, My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"You said you want to see me."

"Oh right!" Arija clapped her paws together and asked: "Can you walk?"

"I think I can," said Ryan as he shifted himself to the side of the bed and got to his feet, stifling his grunt and trying not to stumble and fall. "More or less," he added after balancing himself, and Arija giggled at him again.

"Okay, let's take a walk in _our_ garden. I want to show you something, and we'll talk the matter over there," she said and took his hand, trying as much supporting him as she could, and they set out.

Although it did not take much time and energy to travel from the guest room to their garden ( _the slightly big kitchen garden_ , he used to call it), Ryan was already exhausted. He could not believe himself to be this weak before, just walking for a few dozen yards and his legs already trembled. He thought it might be the result of the fight he had fought with Heron and the long sleep. Now, he really wanted to know what had happened then.

Once they finally reached the slightly big kitchen garden, Ryan's eyes went wide in surprise. It was not the kitchen garden they used to husband anymore, it was a perfect mixture of aesthetics and functionality, a well-design potager. Ryan could only think that he was walking in some kind of knot garden he had seen on television and wanted to go while he was still in his old world, while Arija led him into her new garden.

"Wow, it's gorgeous," he complimented, looking around with a smile on his face. "Only one week and you changed it from humble vegetable plots into a knot garden, not to mention all those plants you've taken care are still here too. Have you done all this, My lady—"

He clamped his mouth shut as Arija stopped still, turned around and looked up at Ryan with a worried face.

They now stood in the middle of the garden and stared at each other. Ryan could say he was surprised by her sudden action and her look. It seemed like something was bothering her.

"Ryan, thank you very much for saving my life. I didn't know how to repay you," she said and turned her head away from him, seemingly hinting at something behind her. She really wanted to tell him about that _something_ , but she chose it was better to let him see by himself.

"It's okay…" replied Ryan, smiled as he was still unaware of what she tried to tell him, and then faltered as he looked over behind her, seeing a white marble headstone. Finally realizing what she was trying to, he paced past her with a shocked look on his face and knelt next to it. "Is this Ikki?" he asked, his fingers tracing the letters embedded in the marble written in Aandhian. "How did you know he was dead?"

"I figured it out somehow," answered Arija, walking up to him. "I didn't see him with you, and my father told me… _everything_. So, after we'd taken care of you, I went back to that abandoned house again next day and saw a trace of blood inside the house and a small pile of rock in the backyard. So…"

Ryan turned his face away, biting his lip in shame. "I'm sorry," he said in a broken voice. "I'm sorry for being unable to protect him and for what I've done to your father."

"It's okay, Ryan." Arija patted him on the shoulder. "We all make our own choices, and he made his. It was very brave of him to take the bullet for you, even though he didn't have to. He cared a lot about you, you know that, right? All things you've done for him to feel better, as you've made his world bright again, it was a worth risking his life to save you. And also, I'd do the same to my father if I were you…maybe worse." She sighed and placed her paw on the marble. "And this is the least I could do for him."

There was a moment of silence, and then Ryan looked up at her and spoke. "Is his body lied here too?"

As his voice seemed less sad, Arija smiled down at him warmly and answered, "Yes, of course. For his courage and service, he will stay and rest here peacefully forever."

His smile finally reappeared on his face. "Thank you for doing this," he said and looked down at the tombstone again, letting his fingers touch across the engraved once more. "I'm sure he must be happy to be here, and he can protect you and your garden forever."

Arija chuckled and said in a mocking, scolding tone, "Ryan, let him rest in peace."

"All right," Ryan laughed heartily and patted the top of the marble. "You heard that, Ikki. Rest in peace and try not to haunt her or anyone, okay?"

"Ryan Young!" She slapped his arms playfully as he laughed.

Then they sat there and shared a moment of laughter. The conversation about what had happened during his recovery and things three of them had done together in the garden continued, talking like old friends who talked about their good old days in the reunion party, and suddenly Ryan remembered something.

"By the way, My Lady," he said, looking at her. "Can you tell me what happened after you had come back to the hall?"

At his question, her smile disappeared as though it brought her a bad memory. "Oh right," she said and began.

* * *

 **One Week Earlier**

Nick, Judy, Star, and Arija stood frozen in place after opening the entrance doors, and what was far in front of them was Ryan, who stood still, pale and trembling, and Heron, whose razor sharp claws impaled right into Ryan's stomach.

Coughing dreadfully, Ryan turned his head to his friends, red fluid seeping from the side of his mouth.

"My Lady? Guys? G…get out of here," he said wearily, before getting himself thrown at the nearby metal crate and landed on the ground with a thud. Blood began to pool around his motionless body.

"No!" Both Star and Arija cried out, and Judy gasped in terror.

"Heron, put down your weapon! Now!" Nick barked, pointing his dart gun at Heron.

"No," replied the lion, and then fired three quick rounds in their direction.

Star took Arija by her body and leaped to her left, taking cover behind the crate, while Nick and Judy hopped to the other side and took cover behind the concrete pillar. As he edged his head around the pillar to see the movement of the lion, Nick lowered himself to one knee and readied his dart gun, preparing himself to jump out and shoot down the lion.

"Heron, I won't tell you again," he warned. "Put your gun down and surrender, or—" But, he had to cancel his plan as a bullet glanced off the pillar, nearly cut his face.

"Or what?!" said Heron, slowly pacing to where the human lied, but his gaze still glued to them. "Are you going to put me to sleep and send me to prison again? How foolish of you! Even if I'm gone, this human will still be marked as a target and will be hunted till the end of the earth. You will never find peace living with him, no one will. You know, I'm making the world a favor — you all a favor! Everything will be back to normal if you just let me kill him—" He trailed off and clamped his mouth shut as he turned to look at Ryan, but things he saw were a puddle of blood and a faint trace.

"Oh no, not again," he grumbled, shook his head in disbelief, and started tracing down the mark.

While looking for his half-dead man, his ears caught the sound of heavy breathing from behind, and by the time he turned around, a bloody fist of his target caught him in the jaw at the opposition direction, forcing him down to his knee, as well as his gun clattered away from him.

After striking his opponent, Ryan barely stood on his feet, swaying a little. Clenching his teeth, he managed to straighten up and forced himself to swing his leg around, aiming a kick for the head. However, as luck would have it, Heron saw an incoming attack and was able to grab Ryan's leg with his paw.

"Well, you've got some fight in you, Young. I'll give you that," said the lion, before hurling Ryan's leg away to the side and punching him in the gut, hitting the wound.

"Argh!"

Blood smearing on the ground, Ryan dropped down and collapsed into a ball of pain, clutching the holes in his stomach.

"I can't believe you still moving with those holes in you." Heron got to his feet, walked and stood over him. "Others would scream or die instantly," he continued, raising his paw up in the air, preparing to execute his target.

"Ryan!" shouted Star, leaping out from the cover, and was about to run to help him out, but…

"Stop! All of you!" Ryan shouted out ferociously.

His voice echoed throughout the hall, filling everyone with fear that they had to stop whatever they were doing, even breathing. Heron who had been so confident and sure of himself now stepped back away from him, his face no doubt revealing horror. Nick, Judy, and Arija came out from the cover, walked up to where Star was standing and joined her spectating.

Ryan slowly rose from the ground, blood rushing from his mouth and wounds. "Okay, Heron," he said, balancing himself. "Let's have it your way then. You and me, let's fulfill this damned prophecy—" He coughed a little and spat blood on the ground, making both his spectators and opponent flinch. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he continued, "I will be a monster for you then, you _monster_."

Once he finished saying, he stood and made a strange posture, hands hanging by his sides, feet spread slightly apart, and knees slightly bent. To each of his four watchers, it seemed like a reckless stance or similarly a normal standing posture, but to his enemy, it was unreadable and unpredictable that the lion could not decide whether to make the first move or not; the stance he took was both encouraging and threatening.

Natural Stance, his old mentor called it. It was mostly used for observing and readying, but some skillful proponents used it in combat to mask for their true intention, as well as to puzzle, vex, and confound his opponent. It was always his style to let his opponent to make the first move and Ryan would love to wait all day for that, but his current condition was not with him this time. If he did not do anything to make that lion begin his first strike, he would probably be faint and die from blood loss. Without any option left to him, he had to — needed to — end this fight before his body stopped functioning.

"Come on, pussy. What are you waiting for?" Ryan taunted, beckoning Heron over with a slight jerk of his head. "I don't have time to play with you, _Cat_."

Ryan hoped that his provocation worked, and to his surprise, it worked perfectly as Heron ran forward to him with an irritated roar, his sharp claws extended, intending to rake them across his body. He stepped back in the opposite direction, easily evading those slashes, and after sidestepping the third one, he countered by driving his right fist into the pit of Heron's stomach.

Heron howled in pain as he collapsed to his knees, put one paw on his belly and other to his mouth, fighting to keep his food down. However, despite feeling nausea, he managed to grab Ryan's leg as it flew towards his face, and swung it to the side.

Hitting the ground, Ryan quickly rolled and was up on one knee. But, before he could get to his feet, he saw his opponent charging towards him with both paws. Flinging himself backward, Ryan fended them off and thrust his knee into Heron's gut.

The lion flew over and crashed on his back on the ground, the sick feeling coming back again. Heron covered his mouth with his paw to stifle the vomit that rose to his throat, and once he stumbled to his feet, he saw Ryan making that odd stance again, staring at him with an expressionless face.

Assuming that it was another defensive fighting style as Ryan always used, Heron then switched his tactic to a defensive mode too. Since he did not have any bleeding wound like Ryan had, he realized he did not have to worry about time. He could stall and waited for his opponent to run out of his patient or blood.

However, Natural Stance could be used for both defense and offense.

As Ryan seemed aware of that, it was then his turn to begin his move — his last move. With a snort, Ryan slightly bent more his knees and launched forward. He quickly covered the distance between them, ducked swiftly under the line of claws that darted for his face and threw three punches, pummeling Heron's body.

That was it for the lion. Heron fell forward, landing on his paws and knees, and finally threw up the meal that was being digested in his stomach. The whirlwind of confusion stirring inside his brain and the pain in his guts and ribs magnifying by each breath, Heron tried and managed to lift his head up as to see his enemy, but the thing he saw was a shoe sole coming towards him. Before he could even register the dodge, the sole of Ryan's leather shoe had stamped him in the face, wholly that his head was twisted to the other side. He collapsed on his back finally.

Ryan panted heavily. The sight of the defeated lion lying flat upon the ground pleased him, but the battle was not over yet. He walked over to pick up his gun on the floor, walked back again and pointed his gun at the Heron's head.

He looked at the lion through the iron sight, his finger on the trigger. "Heron," he started, the tiredness in his voice showing on his worn-out face, "I read your file, and I'm sorry about your parents. But why'd you do this? You still have your uncle and aunt back in Ramford, who are still loving you and waiting for you to go back. And I have nothing to do with all of them… Why?"

Coughing heavily, Heron answered wearily, "B-because you've killed my parents. You monster have killed my parents!"

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Ryan. "I didn't do anything to—" Ryan clamped his mouth shut, his eyes wide open as he began to figure out something.

"Oh, I see now…" he grumbled, rubbing his temples vigorously as though fighting a migraine. "Jeez, listen to me you imbecile. First, I didn't wish to come here in the first place, and I, of course, didn't plan to ruin this world or any world too. Second, use your common sense, man… Not just kill or eliminate everything you don't understand or are told. I have a feeling too."

Ryan squatted down, his head leaning over Heron. "And don't _ever_ , _ever_ stereotype anyone before knowing them," he said as he poked his gun on his head by each word. "Just because I come from another realm, it doesn't mean I'm an evil monster. Just because one _monster_ killed your parents, or others did something bad to other mammals, doesn't mean I'm going to do the same thing. You and your organization want to build a better and safe world — I admire that, but where is my chance to prove to you I'm not bad like you people think?"

Rolling his eyes, Heron blew out a disdainful puff of air, turned his head away and demanded, "Will you shut up and kill me already?"

There was a moment of intense silence between them, then a deep sigh left from Ryan's lips. "Well, as much as I would like to do that," he replied, stood up and holstered his gun. "But, I have to decline your request. I'm not longer a _Monster_ Young anymore." Looking at his friends, Ryan beckoned them to come and added, "I will have my friends taking you back to the prison. You'll live your remaining miserable life there, thinking of what you've done."

Ryan began walking away as he did not have anything else to say. However, little did he know, the defeated lion was not going to let it end like this, he was not going to let that human alive or himself back in prison again. Fangs bared with a truly savage snarl, anger fumed and overwhelmed him completely, intensified by the raw instinct of predator. Heron now became an untamed lion. Driven by fury, vengeance, and hatred, he rolled onto his paws and feet, crawling and lowering himself down preparing to pounce on his prey. And then he sprung towards Ryan with a fierce roar.

With a frightened look on her face, Star shouted her partner's name aloud, pointing to his behind. Ryan turned around and saw a lion swooping down on him. Claws on both paws were clipping his shoulders and fangs were coming for his throat.

"So, it has to end like this…" Ryan mumbled to himself, glancing into the eyes of the savage lion. "Farewell, Carl Heron."

Then the sound of a gunshot boomed between them. Blood sprayed into the air from the exit wound in the middle of Heron's back, and then the thud of two bodies colliding and falling followed. Terrified, Star and the gang dashed forward to the two bodies. The black panther slid down to her knees beside Ryan, who was lying under a soulless body. The tips of fangs still struck on his neck, but fortunately, they did not manage to sink down.

"Ryan, are you okay?" worried Star, spreading Heron's mouth apart and pushing the dead body off of her partner.

Ryan groaned as he helped her push. "Yeah… It wasn't easy, though…" he answered weakly and, as the dead body was away from him, looked down upon his body, blood still leaking from his wounds. "He left me a souvenir too, eh…" he added and began to feel lightheaded. "S-shit…I'm gonna bleed out at this rate…"

"Oh, my… Hold on, I'm gonna mend ya up — just keep applying pressure, okay?! I got just the thing… Just don't pass out on us."

He would like to stay awake, but he was afraid it was not an option anymore; his fatigue was too overwhelming for him to keep his eyes open. "Heh, heh… I really screwed up, didn't I?" he chuckled sheepishly and then gave in to the exhaustion at last.

"Hey, HEY! I told you not pass out on us. Ryan? Ryan!"

* * *

 **Present**

"… And you passed out on us," Arija continued, her voice sounded a bit worried. "We brought you back to the palace immediately to treat your wound. You've lost too much blood, and we don't have any blood type of yours. We thought we're gonna lose you, but fortunately, after Judy had made contact back to her boss, Doctor Madger sent us a report about you and a way to treat you properly. We then forwarded the report to my doctors, and they began the operation to save you, and now…here you are, still alive."

"Still alive…" Ryan repeated with a relieved sigh. "I actually gave you all a dose of trouble, didn't I?"

"Well," Arija intoned playfully, "besides your _heaviness_ that us three had to carry you, you didn't give us any trouble at all."

Ryan chuckled at the emphasized word and addressed, "It's muscles and bones, My Lady, muscles and bones." Both of them remained silence for some time, enjoying a warm, gentle breeze that carried the sweet scent of flowers in the garden, until Ryan said, "Well, what's on your mind? You didn't tell me anything yet."

"Oh, right!" exclaimed Arija, clapping her paws together. "You see, I'm going to be Sultana of Aandhi soon — thank you very much for _convincing_ my father. However, the official coronation day isn't scheduled yet, and I'm sure it won't be anytime soon, due to the 'Royal Law'," she said, making air quotes.

"I have a feeling that there would be political interfering with it," opined Ryan, shrugging his shoulders, "however I'm sure you will ascend the throne eventually."

"If the date is announced, I'll send you guys a letter to attend my coronation ceremony as my friends, or…I just send only three of them."

Tilting his head to one side, Ryan asked, "Why is that, My Lady?"

"It's because I have a proposal for you," chirped Arija, as she got to her feet, walking over and stopping in front of him. Clearing her throat, she continued in her best royal manner, "Will you, Ryan Young, become my personal guardian, to protect me, to guide me to become a better Sultana of Aandhi and to help me making this country a better place for everyone?"

Ryan blinked once, twice, and then a smile spread across his face. "It is, indeed, a very intriguing proposition, My Lady," he answered politely. "But, must you realize my answer is no. I'm truly sorry."

Arija laughed at her own action and his play-along. "I know you'd decline my offer. Well, it's worth a shot, though."

"However, on the plus side," added Ryan, "I think I know someone who is better suitable for this position than I."

"I know." Arija nodded. "Inspector Zahir Issa, right? Actually, I already asked him, and he's thrilled to help me, although he still has much work to do after fighting MAS."

"Well then, why do you have to ask me when you already have him?"

Arija gave him a sly smile. "Two better than one, no?"

Ryan looked surprised for a moment, then laughed and shook his head. " _Oh, My Lady_ ," he said. "Don't be greedy like your father, all right?"

"I won't be, mind you!" retorted Arija, in a mock scolding and joined in his laughter afterward. Again laughter filled the air, and both of them could not stop smiling, carefree at last, but then her eyes popped open as she remembered something — it was one of _everything_ that her father had told her, and she should have done it already. Her laughing slowly turned into a lingering smile. "By the way, Ryan," she began. "Can you kneel down and close your eyes for a moment? I have a blessing for you."

Ryan nodded and did as she asked, letting himself on one knee, bending his head down a bit and closing his eyes, just like a knight kneeling before his queen to make a vow. Arija smiled at him and took her necklace out of her neck. Pacing closer to him, she cupped his jaw with both paws and gently pulled him down a bit, letting the warm smoothness of her paws go along his jaw to the back of his head. And then her finger shoved the pendant of her necklace into the tiny slot in Ryan's Tame Collar. With a long beep then a click of unlocking, the collar slipped off his neck and dropped onto the grassy ground.

Arija still did not let him go yet, keeping hugging his head for a moment until she pronounced, [I wish you to be beloved by all and God] and pressed a peck on his forehead.

Straightening himself up as she released him, Ryan opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile. [Thank you, and same to you too, My Lady.]

[Wow, your Aandhian is getting better,] said Arija. [Why don't you stay here and learn more?]

"I would love to, My Lady…" Ryan shook his head. "But, I have a place to go."

"Well, I give all my best to convince you to stay here," said Arija, with a defeated sigh. She paused for a second before raising her paw up and saying, "All right, I have to go now, duty calls. See you again, My Savior."

As he was still on one knee, Ryan just bowed his head low and bade her, "Rule well, My Sultana."

Turning around, Arija walked back on the way she came in, leaving Ryan alone in the middle of the garden. But, when she was about to pass through the patio and step into the corridor, she stopped by a large bush. For some time, she had been suspecting it while she and Ryan were talking. Needless to say, she was well aware that there was someone behind it and needless to uncover now, just only a scent in the air was enough for her to identify the culprit.

"You know eavesdropping is bad, right? Star…" she announced softly and giggled as she heard a short, sudden rustling from the bush. And before she carried on her way, she added, "Anyway, he's all yours now. Take care of him, all right?"

Just as the sun began to hang low in the sky, and everything around him turned golden and red. Once Arija was out of his sight into the hallway, Ryan stood up straight, dusted his pants off and gazed down again on the marble headstone, reading his friend's name on it for the last time. However, his eyes suddenly turned away from the engraved letters as he heard footsteps behind him. He glanced in the direction of the sound and saw his partner walking towards him, her face flushing with embarrassment somehow.

"Star?" said Ryan, as he turned fully around and looked at her in puzzlement.

The black panther stopped a few feet in front of him, her eyes still gazing on the ground.

"Ryan…" said Star, brushing her cheek shyly with her finger, and then held out her other paw. "Let's go back to our homes."

Giving her a smile, Ryan walked up to her, took her paw and said softly, "Yeah, let's go."

Hand-in-paw, a warm flush raced up her chest, through her neck and into her cheeks. Pulling her gaze up to his face against her awkwardness, her shy smile gradually turned into a content one as she finally saw her partner being his usual self — her lovable Ryan Young. Nodding at him slightly, Star squeezed his hand gently, and side-by-side, they walked down the pathway under the late afternoon sun, heading back to where their two little friends were waiting for them.

"By the way…" Before opening the door into the drawing room, Ryan looked at his partner and said, "Before I woke up, I felt like someone had kissed me." He gave her a mock-suspicious look and asked, "Did you steal my kiss, partner?"

Giggling at him slyly, Star walked up close to him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Maybe, maybe not," she purred into his ear before opening the door herself and walking into the room.

"Oh, you…" mumbled Ryan, watching her joining Nick and Judy as though nothing had happened. Shrugging and shaking his head, he then strolled into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **'Noch Lebend'**

98%

The End

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _The End? Yes, it is. This chapter is the last chapter of this saga, as well as it is the end of this story. One big reason is that my work always keeps me busy. However, I'm going to add at least three more chapters, as epilogs, to let the story end properly._

 _All in all, thank you very much for 150 following, 130 like, and 140+ commenting my story. These wonderful things are the reason I can keep on writing the story until now. I would love to carry on my story forever, honestly, but "everything that has a beginning has an ending," and I decided it's time to end it. But, on the plus side, "e_ _nds are not bad things, they just mean that something else is about to begin." Well, yes, I'm planning a new story. However, I'm not sure whether be it a fan fiction or an original one. Anyway, I'll announce it later._

 _Thanks again for sticking with me and stay tuned for the epilogs. Bye!_


	51. Epilogue 1

**EPILOGUE 1**

* * *

It was nearly impossible to find quietness in this place. There must be at least the distinct sound of the telephone ringing, the annoying sound of the keyboards typing, or the non-stop chatter of co-workers talking to fill this bullpen of Zootopia Police Department with noise. Even in the most peaceful day, there would be a phone ringing from time to time and the clicking sound from Ryan's desk to destroy the silence.

A desk job was the most tedious task he ever had, but it was better than staying at his apartment and doing nothing. Now that it had been nearly two months since he had come back to Zootopia from his unfortunate adventure with his friends, his series of unfortunate events, however, seemed not going to be over with him so easily. After he had set his foot on Animalia soil, he had to go through many things over weeks to finally sit here at his desk, and most of that was that he had to deal with Doctor Margaret Madger, who now seemed to be more likely his personal doctor by each day.

Once he had arrived at Zootopia General Hospital on the very first day after coming back from Aandhi, Doctor Madger had given him a good long word that anyone could utterly regret from what they had done, and for Ryan's case, it was that he was supposed to stay at least one more week at the palace to make sure his body was safely good enough for airborne traveling. And after his ears had gone numb by her scolding, his doctor had also suggested that he had to take at least two months off to be fully recovered and ready to go back to work.

Staring at her with eyes wide open, not only the two-month period he must do nothing caused his jaw to drop in shock, but also the realization about his job too. He became anxious and was afraid that he could not have his job back after being absent for months, even though there were so many reasons — his abduction was one of them — to make up his AWOL. But, much to his surprise, on a later day when he met Chief Bogo at the precinct, his buffalo chief still wanted him to come to work, but "only if Doctor Madger clears you first," he had said.

Good news, he did not have to worry about his career anymore, but bad news, he had to wait and did nothing to stress his body for two months.

He probably would be bored to death before he could go back to his law enforcement job for sure. So, if he did not want to wither away before time, he had to _negotiate_ with his doctor, although he knew she certainly would not permit it. But, as _constant dripping wears away the stone_ , he was going to drip his plea on her until she had to allow him, no matter how long it would take. And it did not take much time to make her give up to his annoying persistence and allow him to go back to his work. However, she had set some conditions in exchange, and no active duty was one of them.

So, after weighing everything, desk job was not so bad after all.

Now as the time on the bottom right corner of the computer screen read 5 pm, Ryan automatically knew something was going to happen soon, and just as a few seconds passed, a large silhouette faintly appeared on his computer screen. He knew all by himself what would be coming up next for him. As a pair of shiny black-furred arms snaked around his neck, the silhouette wrapped her arms around and pulled him into a warm, soft and smooth black fur of her upper chest. Thankfully he had been prepared for it just in time; otherwise, he could have fallen off his chair and laid on his back on the floor for sure.

Now that he could feel the purring vibration on his head as she chinned herself upon him, Ryan, who was still eyeing the monitor, simply said, "Welcome back. How was your day, partner?"

Ryan always asked every time because he knew her answer varied, depending on her mood and her daily task. Some days she was jubilant because she had an exciting chasing. Some other days she was so furious about her failure to catch the perpetrator. And others, including today, she always answered, "Nothing's significant, partner." And whatever her mood was, she always added, "It could've been better if you can come with us."

Ryan laughed softly. "I would love to," he said, "but you know what Doctor Margaret will do to me if I don't follow her conditions strictly."

"But you've stared at this computer screen for nearly two months," she protested, gesturing at his computer screen. Ryan could see the reflection of her worried face in the display looking at him. "You know it can damage your eyes, right?"

"I know, partner. I know." Ryan quickly typed in a few more words, saved his work and pressed a button to turn off his computer. "All right, I finished all the report for today," he murmured, stretching his arms high above his head as Star released him from her _friendly_ hug, cracking his neck and then swiveling in his seat around. "That's why I bought the artificial tears to soothe my eyes," he added with a smile, picking out a little bottle of eye drops to show her.

"Well, it still damages your eyes, one way or another, though."

"It's okay," said Ryan, getting to his feet and pushing his rolling chair back under his desk. "It won't be long for me to be back on active duty. Let's see…" He went silent for a moment, thinking about each of his appointments for this week. "Tomorrow, I'll have to go to Bacillus Industries for my last inspection—"

"Oh, that right!" exclaimed Star, her face lit with a grin. "Can I tag along with you? Can I drive you there? Please, please, please?"

Ryan laughed. "I'd love to have your company, Star," he said. "But, I'm afraid I'm not the one who makes that call."

At that, her excitement faded away. "Aww, _fish_ …" Star slowly turned her head away with disappointment on her features, her ears flopped back.

"Don't you worry, all right." Ryan patted and rubbed her head adoringly. "I think this turn might be yours since Nick and Judy already took me there. Otherwise, on this Thursday, my doctor will clear me for active duty, and on Friday, we will be working together for the first time."

Her face lit up again, with a faint smile. "Well then," she said, "if tomorrow is not going as I hope, I'll have to wait another two more days to see if your doctor is gonna release you or not, huh?"

"I'm sure she will," said Ryan. "Otherwise, I'll have to plead her again, _more desperately_."

Star laughed and patted him on his chest. "Let's hope you don't have to do that again," she cooed, tugging his arm. "As of now, why don't we go find some grub before heading back homes," she suggested, "and when we come back here tomorrow, we'll see who will have to drive you to my dad's company."

"Sound like a plan." Ryan nodded and began to lead the way towards the reception area. "And I believe today is your turn to choose where we're gonna have dinner, right?"

"Yep."

"Saxophone?"

Star nodded, her cheek rubbing against his shoulder. "You read my mind."

* * *

"And again, Nick and Judy couldn't make it here," Ryan complained as he and Star made their way to an available table in the middle of the restaurant and sat down. "Why Detective Oates always needs them to help to solve case all of a sudden. And why them?"

"Well, it's maybe a police emergency," said Star, taking the seat opposite Ryan. "And crime can happen anywhere and anytime."

Ryan sighed. "Man… I hope we can join and help them too. It could be fun."

"Don't forget about what your doctor said, though. Or else, you'll have to wait another month for active duty."

And soon a wolf waitress came to their table. "Hello and welcome to the Saxophone, I'm Christina, I will be your waitress today," greeted the waitress, offering them menus with a bright smile. "Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

"Yes, may I have some water, please?" said Ryan.

"And same for me," added Star.

"Sure," the waitress nodded cheerfully and noted down. "Would you like any appetizers today?"

Ryan looked at his partner to see if she wanted to order anything, and she shook her head no. "No," he said, picking up the menu, "thank you, that'll be all for now."

"Okay then," said the waitress, "let me know when you're ready to order your food."

Once the waitress left, Ryan and Star remained quiet as they scanned the menu, until Star started, "Ryan, do you think others see us dating?"

"I don't know. Why you ask?"

"Well, some times like when we walked down the sidewalk, others stared at us like… _that_ ," said Star, her eyes glancing over at the table of the sheep couple.

Following her gaze, Ryan saw the sheep couple was looking at them disgustedly, and he could assume what they were thinking of. Although the interspecies relationship was not illegal and was accepted socially for years, there would also be someone who was still conservative and against this completely. Although he did not like when people stared at him or others in disgust, he could not do anything as there was no harm in looking.

 _Maybe this is what Nick was afraid of_ , he thought and recalled the first time he and Nick had gone to Furrmart. It must have been nearly a year then, and at that time he still had not been well aware of the present diet for predators. He thought of the question he had asked Nick about his feeling for Judy, and the answer unsurprisingly was what he had expected. And thankful that he somehow had pushed Nick to follow his heart, now it was nearly like a dream come true when he saw him and Judy together.

"Perhaps it's that I used to be a star of my own unwilling show," said Ryan, trying to be optimistic, though he recognized the way of those looks. "So, it would be like, ' _Oh, look! That's the human we used to follow his show every single day. He looks a lot handsome in real life than on the TV. And look at that jaguar, man. She's so lucky to be close to the celebrity_ ,'" he said in a silly, mocking tone.

Star busted out laughing and shook her head in disbelief. "Now hold your taters, stud," she said. "I don't think they're thinking about us that way."

"Well then, why do we have to worry about what they think?" said Ryan with a smile. "You know, they're powerless without your reaction. So, as long as they don't give us a foul treatment, we don't have to give a _fish_ about them."

"And we'd be suffered if we let those judging eyes mess our lives, huh?" Star added, putting down the menu. "Besides, we're not dating, right, partner?"

"Yep, we aren't dating, partner," Ryan replied with a knowing smile, putting down his menu, and raised his hand up to call their waitress.

After Christina had arrived again at their table with her usual cheerfulness and two glasses of water, she jotted down their preferred dishes on her small notepad, Salmon Rarebit for Star and Chicken Caesar Salad for Ryan. She nodded once they finished ordering and left them again.

Calm and relax, the melody of jazz began to fill in the background, and the chatter of the other customers started to get louder as the pair remained quiet. The music was enjoyable as always, and smiles could be seen all over this restaurant, even on the faces of the sheep couple who now was minding their own business and having their night.

As Ryan gazed around in the dimly orange-lit place enjoying the atmosphere, he could feel a certain pair of eyes locking on him. And they belonged to none other than his partner herself who propped her chin on her paw and fixed her dreamy eyes at him, she seemed to enjoy the view in front of her rather than around her.

"So, Salmon Rarebit, huh?" Ryan began, sipping water. "Isn't that a quite high-energy dish for dinner?"

"Well, it is," said Star, leaning a bit forward. "But, after having a long boring day of patrol duty, I need something delicious and energizing to cheer me up. Don't you agree?"

"Yep, I totally agree." Ryan nodded. "Delicious food can make you feel better."

"Besides," she added, raising her finger and waving it slightly in the air like a teacher lecturing students, "I need to eat about 2,400 calories a day to maintain muscle mass, and Salmon Rarebit has nearly 400 calories. It's just only one six. And this morning, I had Smoked Salmon Sandwich with Caffè Latte, which would be about 500 calories. This afternoon, I had a Big-Bug set at Bugburga, and that would be 900 calories. So, my total calories for today is approximately 1,800. It's 600 calories less than the requirement, and if I keep on like this, I'm gonna lose one pound per week."

"Wow," Ryan amazed, "I didn't know you take this matter so serious."

"Ryan, I'm a girl," said Star, reclining in her seat and crossing her arms. "I need to concern my health as well as my shape. Unlike you, Ryan…" She shook her head with a sigh and looked at him with a worried frown on her brow. "Chicken Caesar Salad? Really? It's only 200 calories, 300 calories top if the chicken is deep-fried, and your body probably needs 2,800 calories a day. You're gonna lose too much weight, and you'll lose muscle mass and then strength. Also, you might get sick and weak."

"Well, it can't help." Ryan shrugged. "My doctor said that I _must_ not do anything to stress my body, which means exercising is not an option. However, morning jogging can be omitted if I jog not too hard and not more than half an hour a day. Actually, I already felt I lost nearly ten pounds during this time. So, to keep my body balance when I can't do my routine exercise as much as I used to do, I have to eat fewer calories and more healthy. But when after my doctor clears me, I'll hit the gym and build up my muscle again. And…" He paused, leaned forward and deepened his voice. "I hope you can help me with the weightlifting."

"Well, what a coincidence," Star cooed articulately, leaning forward on the table as well, "I am looking for a gym partner to help me too."

"Great," Ryan chuckled, "we're already partners at work, and soon, we're gonna be partners at the gym. And where it's gonna be next, huh?"

"Maybe partners at home."

Ryan stopped and stared at her in silence for a second. "Oh, you!" he blurted out and started laughing, leaning back in his chair. "Now it's your turn to hold your taters, Star." He continued laughing for a moment, and when he had it enough, he cleared his throat and said, "You never cease to surprise me." He chuckled and looked up at her adoringly. "Well, let's say, it's going to be soon enough that you don't even notice it."

"Really?" said Star in mock surprise, her paw on her chest. "Well, I'd better prepare myself for it then."

The pair fell silent again, simply savoring the moment until their waitress came back to their table again with their food. "Here is the Salmon Rarebit for you, ma'am and the Chicken Caesar Salad for you, sir," said Christina, placing their food in front of them, and left with a smile.

As everything was served, Ryan and Star began to eat their dinner and enjoyed every single thing Saxophone could offer. The conversation flowed freely throughout dinner and into the night, and as soon as the clock struck eleven, they called it a night and went back to their homes.

* * *

"Morning, guys!" came a cheerful greeting from the reception table. The cheery voice belonged to none other than the chubby cheetah in uniform named Benjamin Clawhauser, who waved his paw, then propped his elbows on his desk and smiled at the Nick, Judy, and Ryan as they walked towards him with a box of donuts in Ryan's hand.

"Good Morning, Benji!" Judy was the first to reply.

"What's up, Spots!" Nick added.

And "Morning, Ben," Ryan finished it. "Here's a box of donuts you might ask for," he said as he placed the donut box on the desk and opened it.

The smile on his round fluffy face broadened, the chubby receptionist squeaked with happiness, grabbed Ryan's hand with both paws and shook it madly. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" he said. " You're my life saver. If it weren't for you, I would've been dead by the long walk and heat stroke."

Ryan's one brow rose in disbelief. "Ben… The nearest Big Donut was only two blocks away and today's maximum temperature is only 86 Fahrenheit. You can survive, man."

"Oh Ryan, you know nothing about this cheetah." Nick snickered and reached for a donut. "Clawhauser traveling two blocks? That could take all day."

"And no donut for you, my little friend." Clawhauser snapped the lid close before Nick could have one, and pulled the box to him.

They continued their banter for a while, filling the air with laughter, and when Star had finally arrived, as well as it was nearly the time for the morning roll call, the four parted from the reception desk and headed to the briefing room. Star was thrilled. Since Nick and Judy had already taken their turns, this day it should be her turn to escort Ryan to her father's company and hang around with him for the whole morning, she was so sure about it.

As they walked into the briefing room, it was already packed with various animals in uniform from wolves to elephants, talking, laughing and arm-wrestling, as always. The gang walked down the center aisle to the front row. Nick and Judy took their usual seat on the right side of the aisle, next to Officer McHorn, the rhino police officer who used to give Judy an indifferent treatment on her first roll call, but now, that indifferent treatment had changed into mutual respect between colleagues. And for Ryan and Star, they took their seats the other side, next to Officer Grizzoli.

"Hey, Grizzoli," greeted Ryan, putting out his fist for a fist bump. "Ready for kicking some perp's asses, eh?"

"Right-o," replied the polar bear in a deep gruffy voice, giving Ryan a fist bump. Although his voice always sounded like he was grumpy, Ryan knew it by heart that right now this polar bear was stirring about his upcoming task.

"So, what's the catch?" asked Ryan, as he sat down on the chair. "Today, you're gonna raid Chuckles' hideout with the task force, right?"

"That's right," said Grizzoli. "Thanks to your two little friends over there…" He nodded to Nick and Judy who were unaware and still talking with the rhino officer "… If they weren't stubborn and continued investigating on that swamp freak, we wouldn't have known he's still planning on flooding Zootopia into a swampland. So, yesterday, while you were on the bench, Chief got the green-light from the city hall to begin the operation, and today, we're gonna put that crook behind bars."

"Oh, man… I wish I could join in this operation. It's gotta be exciting."

"Yeah…" Star added.

Grizzoli laughed. "You two are still rookies, though. Perhaps, next big catch, I'll remind boss to give you guys some action, all right, including our two little friends too."

"Thanks, Papa Bear," said Ryan with a smile, holding his fist for a bump again. "You're the best."

"And you'll have to babysit my babies for a night," the bear smirked, giving a fist bump as though it was a seal of the deal.

"Ha, of course! That goes without saying."

They laughed for a moment, until Grizzoli began, "Say…" He shifted closer to Ryan and nudged him on his side. "How was your dinner with your partner, huh?" he said teasingly in a deep little voice. "Damn… Isn't Saxophone too romantic for having dinner with your _colleague_ , huh?"

"Wait a minute, how did you know that? Star and I didn't check-in on our Furbook or other apps."

"It's all over the internet, my friend. And there was a dozen of photos of you two in that place…" The polar bear leaned closer and whispered, "…gazing at one another _sweetly_. You wanna know what they wrote about you two? Wanna see those pictures?"

"Oh! Come on, man!" Ryan shoved Grizzoli back to his seat. "We're not dating."

Grizzoli let out a deep belly laugh as Ryan buried his face in his hands. He was not embarrassed or ashamed, but annoyed.

"Jeez…" he sighed, "Is there any privacy for me?"

"There is _NO_ privacy when it comes to social media," said the polar bear, patting Ryan on his shoulder. "And don't forget that you used to be a celebrity — or even you're still one. You can't lower your profile so easily."

"I wish I could, though…"

"And for your info," Grizzoli added, "I've got a hundred zollars on you two, kiddo."

Ryan frowned for a second and looked at him inquiringly. "Are you telling me there's a betting pool going on? Over us?"

"Sure is!" the bear said and cackled, "It was the same as we did on Nick and Judy, wagering whether you two are gonna be in a relationship or not. And I daresay I'm gonna win this one like every other bet."

"Oh, man…" Ryan groaned, buried his face in his arm on the table again and remained quiet as there was nothing to talk, or he did not want to speak anything as this bear could have led the conversation back to this subject again for sure.

A few moments later, the door swung open, and there came a cape buffalo in blue, walking through it.

"TEN HUT!" was a shout from Officer Higgins in the front of the room.

Everyone snapped to attention, got to their feet and started stomping on the floor, pounding the table, hooting, howling and cheering as the Chief of Zootopia Police Department walked across the room to the dais with a handful of manila folders.

"All right, all right. Everybody sits!" Chief Bogo shouted as he took the dais, and everyone obliged. "I've got three item on the dockets. First…" He glanced at Ryan and Star, " we need to acknowledge our two newbies in the room. Panthera, Young, congratulation. You two aren't newbies anymore and will get involved in new cases soon."

"Thank you, sir," the two said in unison and smiled at their boss as everyone clapped their paws.

"Second, today's gonna be another big day in the history of ZPD. After I got a warrant and confirmation from the city hall yesterday, in very few moments soon, we're gonna send our task force to raid Chuckles' hideout in Herd Street and put that criminal mastermind in jail for good. For those who participate this, go get your gears and be ready in ten. Move!"

All the assigned officers, including Officer Grizzoli and McHorn, stood up and walked out the briefing room. Grizzoli patted Ryan on his shoulder and winked at Star before heading outside. Now the room was half empty with those who were not in the task force.

"And for the rest," Chief Bogo continued, "patrol duty. Dismissed."

"Sir, you forgot the third item." Star reminded, "is that about whom gonna take Ryan to Bacillus Industries, right?"

"Oh, that right. I almost forgot." Chief Bogo cleared his throat and looked at Ryan sternly. "Young…"

* * *

 **'Just Another Normal Day'**


	52. Epilogue 2

**EPILOGUE 2**

* * *

As Ryan walked through the front doors of Bacillus Industries, he was warmly welcomed by a female pig in a smart dress, a receptionist of this multi-million company.

"Good Morning, Mr. Young."

"Good Morning, Debbie," Ryan greeted back as he walked across the crowded lobby area to the reception counter.

Debbie smiled bright at him and then craned her neck to one side to see if anyone also had come with him, but none she could find. "It seems you came alone, right?"

"Yep, my boss didn't want any of my friends to come with me today," replied Ryan.

"Why's that?" she asked, sounding a bit worried. "Doesn't he concern about you get abducted anymore?"

At her worrying question, he began to rewind and review the period from the first day he had come back to Zootopia until now. Aside from what he had had to deal with in the first few weeks, his routine and desk job, nothing indicated that he was in danger or was going to be kidnapped again. Every day from then was normal, nothing much to concern although he had been a target of everyone's eyes. It could not help when he was only one of his species left in this world.

However, like he had told himself, _there was no harm in looking_. He could think that he was a celebrity — actually, he was once — to get over with those watches and glances. With that, he could understand how most of the superstars felt and why they had to disguise themselves so they can do anything like normal mammals did. But, disguise was not an option for him, and he had made peace with it already.

"Well, maybe he needs my fellow officers to attend something else." Ryan shrugged. "I don't mind coming alone, though. Also, nothing's happening to me yet. I think _they_ didn't care about me anymore, or maybe _they_ are busy with something or someone else."

"If you said so," said Debbie with a nod, eyeing her computer screen and typing down something. "Today, you come for the last inspecting with Doctor Rose, I see. Well, you arrive fifteen minutes early." She looked up at Ryan again and said, "You can go ahead to the lab. I'll inform her that you come."

"Thanks," said Ryan, and before he set off, he added, "I think Mr. Panthera will come and join the session as well, right?"

Debbie laughed. "You bet."

Walking down the hallway towards the same lab that he had come once a week, and once he reached the glass room where everything inside was almost white-colored, he already saw a jaguar in same dark red button-up with a gray tie and black trousers inside the lab, sitting on the edge of the desk, reading some files that Ryan was assuming they were definitely about him. However, something seemed a bit odd. Usually, Mr. Panthera had never been the first mammal to be seen in this room before. Doctor Merria Rose was always the first one he saw, and then the jaguar would come later. There must be something.

"Good Morning, Mr. Panthera?" greeted Ryan, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Hey, aren't we still on a first-name basis?" said the jaguar, putting down the files on the desk and looking at the human grimly.

"Oh, right. Sorry…" Ryan then cleared his throat and greeted again, "Good Morning, Edgar."

A smile finally crept across his face. "Hey there, Ryan," greeted Edgar with his regular cheerful voice. "I never thought you'd be here so early."

"Erm… I always come fifteen minutes early," said Ryan, raising his brow in skepticism. "On the contrary, I never thought you're the first mammal to see in the lab," he continued with a little worry in his voice. "Is there something I should worry about?"

"Oh no, nothing to worry." Edgar shook his head. "I just got a message from my daughter that you would be here alone, so I went down from my desk to here to see your arrival. And then I should text her when you're here." With that, he snatched out his phone, typed something down on it and sent out the message. Within a heartbeat, his phone vibrated as he got a reply from his daughter. "Damn, that's fast… Is she particularly waiting for the text?"

"I don't know." Ryan shrugged nonchalantly. "I only know one thing that she was furious at her boss because he didn't allow her to come with me today."

"She always gets mad if anything doesn't go as she hopes. Well, enough of my daughter, today is your last day to visit here, right? Are you ready for that?"

"Yep, born ready. But, I remembered Doctor Rose said that she needs one year to inspect my erm… _everything_. Why does she stop it all of a sudden?"

"I think you'd better ask her," said Edgar, nodding to the opening door behind Ryan. "There she comes."

"Edgar!" came an exclamation from a female sea otter in white doctor's gown. "I never thought you would come here before me. Is there something I should worry about?"

At her surprise, Ryan could not help laughing out loud as Edgar scowled at her and complained, "Coming here before you guys is a weird thing, huh."

A few moments later, after the three of them had finished greeting and talking, Doctor Merria Rose began the last inspecting session. Ryan asked her why this would be the last session, and her answer was not quite clear as she said that her boss in DeSIL headquarter did not need any further research about him anymore. And she too did not know why. Ryan could think that maybe her boss might have enough information about him, or maybe she found out that researching him was a waste of time. However, with whatever the reasons he could think of, it was another good news for him.

Because of that, Ryan could throw himself completely into his job, working long hours to pursue his ultimate goal, making the world a better place for everyone. Even though it was just a tiny bit different, he was not going to give in to any obstacles to see the smile on every Zootopia citizen's faces. Notwithstanding that a certain group of mammal would come at him in the future again and do everything to end his life or shake his determination, he was not going to stop pursuing as long as his life lasted. Until that day arrived or the death took him away, he was going to keep his promise.

 _Speaking of a promise…_

"Edgar," he began, putting his clothes back on after his body inspection completed. "If you plan on going to a beach, which place would you go?"

"Well, I'm not a beach fan," said Edgar, "but I would go to Beach Promenade or Palm View. Those places are the most gorgeous in Zootopia. Why are you asking?"

"I have to do something over there," said Ryan, rubbing the back of his neck, "and I've never gone to the beach before. So, I have no idea."

"You know what? Why don't you go ask my daughter about it? Unlike me, she _loves_ the sea, and she would _love_ to hear you asking her out to go to the beach."

With a slight blush on his face, Ryan was stunned for a second at his words, and after composing himself, he said, "I didn't know she likes to go to the beach before."

"Well, there is a lot more you don't know about her," said Edgar, and patted Ryan on his back. "Don't worry, no one can know everything about another in short time. So take your time, learn more and absorb it. The fun part is when you discover something new, right?"

* * *

After finishing all businesses he had to do in Bacillus Industries, Ryan bade farewell to Doctor Rose and Edgar, headed out of the building and walked along the sidewalk. Looking in the windows of the various shops along the way, he knew he should already have been on the way back to the first precinct by now. But, since he had come here alone, no one was going to drive him back. Even though he could have called his friends to pick him up, he chose not to bother them.

Walking on and on under the shade of skyscrapers, unlike every major city back in his old world, the weather here in Downtown was great; it was warm without being hot, and the sky was unclouded. Although there still had some pollution from vehicles and households, it was a lot better than the city he had come from. He had nothing against his hometown, though. Actually, he missed it. He missed everything over there, the small park across the Genman Corp., Genman's Manor House and everyone who worked there, Mariah, Anderson, Sam, and of course, Alice. If he could wish for anything for once, the old Ryan would certainly wish to go back and stay with his old boss. But, the present him, the one who was walking along the crowded sidewalk, moving past the pedestrians of various mammals, nodding a greeting, saying "Hello" and giving a smile to everyone, was going to save that wish for a better thing.

A moment later of wandering down the sidewalk, his stomach started rumbling. It was already midday, and he had to get something to eat. Not far in front of him, there was a food cart on the pavement, selling pretzels and drinks. Seeing that, Ryan made a beeline to the cart without a second thought, bought three pretzels, one salted and two cinnamon seasoned, and also purchased a can of soda. After paying and receiving a bag of his foods, his next mission was to find a proper place to eat, and the nearby park would be it.

Sitting down on the available bench as he entered the park, Ryan began munching the pretzels and drinking the soda. He glanced at his watch as he was chewing a mouthful of bread. It was getting on towards one. He did not dare stay too long — Chief Bogo would be angry at him and probably fired him if he still kept slacking off. He then devoured the last pretzel, gulped down the remaining soda and left.

Two minutes to one, the front doors of the Zootopia Police Department slid open, and Ryan walked into the reception area with a smile. He waved his hand, greeting Clawhauser and all he could see, and made his way to the bullpen, to his desk. Not much to his surprise, the piles of paperwork on the desk seemed to get higher than yesterday, and he could expect them getting more higher by this evening if he did not start typing them into his computer.

* * *

Time passed unwittingly. The paperwork on his desk seemed to shrink and grow during the time. Ryan slowly but surely typed up reports. He did not want to have anyone wasting their time to cross-check his works, as well as he did not want to lose his to correct them. He made sure every letter he clicked at the keyboard was correct and accurate, and every paper he digitized was not swapped with another.

And then the last of his paperwork finally piled up upon the finished one, and it was half an hour before the clock on his computer read 5 pm. Ryan stretched out in his seat for a moment and let out a satisfied groan. He stood up, walked across the bullpen to bring a cart for those papers and delivered them to the record room.

Humming a pleasant tune while taking the cart back to its place, there came a soft, gruff voice from his behind, calling him.

"Young."

Ryan flinched at the sound and quickly turned around only to see Chief Bogo standing towering over him. But as soon as he saw an apprehension on his boss's face, his panicky fright suddenly turned to suspicion and worry.

Chief Bogo and Ryan stood in awkward silence for a while, staring at one another until Chief said, "Young, come see me at my office before going home… I need to talk to you about something."

"Y-yes, sir!" said Ryan, saluting him. "I will be at your office in a minute, sir."

"Good, good…" Chief sighed and walked away without another word.

Still standing straight with saluting, once Chief Bogo was in the elevator and its doors shut close, a frown began to pinch his brows in concern. Ryan was trying to figure out what the matter was that his boss had to come down from his office and tell him to meet him in his room personally even though he could call him via intercom or tell Clawhauser to come and find him. In any case, the thing they were going to talk about was important for sure, and the faster he finished his business down here, the faster he would know what his boss was up to.

* * *

After sending a message to his partner, saying that he was having a meeting with his boss and telling not to wait for him, Ryan rode the elevator up to the third floor and walked down the hallway towards the frosted glass door labeled Chief Bogo. He took a deep breath and knocked on it twice. But before he could state that it was him, he heard his boss saying "Come in" as though he already knew.

Ryan opened the door and stepped inside to see his boss, with reading glasses on him, seated behind his paper-strewn desk.

"Chief Bogo?" he began, but again, before he could say another word, Chief interrupted.

"Young, come and seat," said Chief Bogo, looking up at him, gesturing to a chair before him and looking back down.

"Yes, sir," said Ryan, took a seat and asked, "Is there anything, sir?"

Ryan was waiting for his Chief to reply, but Chief did not speak any word and was busy with his work. A few awkward second passed in silence, Ryan began to worry.

"Sir?" he repeated, sounding more concerned.

"Young," Chief began finally, "Was there anything happen when you went to Bacillus this morning?"

Ryan felt relieved somehow. "Nothing happened, sir," he replied. "Nothing suspicious and no Cerberus could be found in the morning."

"That good…" But Chief's voice seemed not to agree with his word. "I kinda feel guilty to let you go there alone without support. I shouldn't have done that. But I think you know it, right?"

"I guess I know, sir. You need my friends to protect the city while most of the force went for that notorious criminal. So, it would be wasting resource to protect only one person rather than citizens."

"That right," said Chief. "I hope your partner is half as understanding as you. I'm worried about her that she's worried about you too much."

"It can't help though. I used to be kidnapped under her watch once and ended up in a foreign country. She might feel bad she couldn't protect me and I nearly got myself killed. In any case, sir, I'll talk to her about this. Don't worry."

"Thanks," nodded Chief. "By the way, tomorrow you will be cleared from Doctor Margaret for active duty, right? I hope you don't get yourself injured before time and get another month or two off."

"Don't jinx it, sir." Ryan chuckled. "I don't want to get myself hurt as well as you to bench me."

"Well then, I'll give you a parking duty for your first active day, all right?" said Chief Bogo, finally cracking a smile, even though it lasted for only a second.

"What choice do I have," said Ryan in a mock-complaining tone. "But, I think it's better than sitting at my desk and staring at computer screen all day."

Chief Bogo chuckled. "I'll put it down on my list then. And one more thing, Young…" Chief sighed. "I don't want to pry into your personal life, but…" He paused a moment and took his glasses off. "Is there something going on between you and Panthera?"

Then the awkward silence held between them for a while. Ryan's face showed shock and trepidation. "We…we are partners, sir. Good partners," he answered finally. "We're colleagues and will be gym partners. We're no more than very close friends, sir."

"But, you two seem to be _romantically_ happy together. You don't have to ask me how. Every time when Panthera is with you, she always clings to you, and you seem not minding her at all. In fact, you appear to like it."

"Well, back in my world, sir." Ryan cleared his throat once and explained, "We have an animal kept for for a person's company and protection —" he tried to avoid using a word 'Pet' — "which provides that person physical and emotional benefits, as well as gives companionship if that person lives alone. When they're together, they're bound to each other and rather thinking as family members. So, when those animals are still feral unlike you, they can't talk but express their love by being near or clinging on their humans. Therefore, by thinking that, I understand the behavior."

Chief wrinkled his brow in puzzlement. "Are you saying that you think of her as a _pet_?"

 _Oh great…_

"No, sir!" Ryan objected, raising his voice to the point of nearly shouting, but soon feeling sorry that it caused his boss to flinch. He cleared his throat once again and said in a softened tone, "That was not what I meant. I'm saying her clinging behavior may be a part of natural feline behavior when they're attached to someone. Do I feel uncomfortable? Yes, I do feel a few times. But she seems to know when is enough that it won't bother me. So, I'm okay with it."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them again until Chief Bogo began to pile up his scattered papers on his desk together and put them down in front of him. "Well, I don't care," he said finally. "But it's good that your mind didn't go there."

"Thank you, sir—"

"However," Chief interrupted, "I have to remind you about PDA and intimacy at work are not preferable and violate the policy. You should've known it from the academy."

Ryan opened his mouth trying to protest and countering with his reasons, but nothing came out as Chief was right. His lips pressed together, and he turned away, looking down at the floor.

With a sigh, Chief Bogo stood up from behind his desk and walked to the map of Zootopia that hung on the wall on the right side of the room. "Young… I love _love_ ," he said, looking at the map as though he was studying it. "But, I also love maintaining a professional work environment. So, please do me a favor and don't show too much affection." He turned to look at his human officer who now looked back at him as well. "I don't want you two to have trouble with Mammal Resource Department about intimate relationships in the workplace. However, I will _not_ care how much you two love each other as long as you don't wear a police uniform and aren't on duty. Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

"Good." Chief nodded and turned his attention back to the map again. "You may go now."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for the warning, sir." Ryan got to his feet and headed for the door. As he opened it, he looked at his boss again and said, "By the way, sorry for your failure to attempt catching Chuckles, sir."

"Yeah… That slippery bastard… We will hunt him down again. Thank you."

* * *

Ryan walked downstairs instead of riding elevator, went through the front doors, and stepped down the steps and out on the pavement. His face showed anxiety as he strolled along the sidewalk, heading towards Acacia Street. Usually, he would have hailed a cab or taken public transportation back to his apartment. However, today he felt like to walk even though he knew it would take him nearly an hour to reach there.

As he wandered, his mind was occupied with the things happened this morning. He asked himself why did most of the mammals he talked to have to mention about the relationship between him and his partner? Why were they so supporting about their relationships? Were they up to something besides the gambling over them? Was there something behind it or was he just paranoid?

Several minutes passed, and now he stopped walking and looked up at the crosswalk light on the other side of the street. The light flashed red with the wait number that was counting down second by second. Ryan wished it could reach zero fast, so he continued his way home. But then he also hoped it would count forever and never turn green, so he could finish on how to get his problems done before reaching home. He did not like to bring any problems back with him.

The wait number got lower and lower, and mammals began to gather around him and the other side of the street as they were waiting to walk across. And when the light turned green, Ryan, however, was still in deep thought and did not budge, making other pedestrians confused before moving past him.

Others had gone, and he still stood there. The light again flashed red, and he still stood there. It was as though a point of no return and he had to choose carefully whether to cross the street or not.

And another few seconds passed, and finally, Ryan made up his mind. He turned around, snatched his phone out of his pocket and dialed. It did not take him long until a person on the other end picked up.

"Hello, where are you right now? … Erm, we need to talk. I will see you there— Wait. They're still with you? … No, it's okay… That doesn't matter, I will see you there in thirty minutes."

* * *

 **'Overlong'**


	53. Epilogue 3

**EPILOGUE 3**

* * *

"Ah! Hello, Ryan. Come to join your friends, no?" said the clouded leopard who stood behind the counter.

"Good Evening, Mr. Briesie," replied Ryan, walking towards him. "Yes, I come to join my friends, and I would like my usual, sir."

"All right," said Vars Briesie, jotting down the order on a notepad, "your Paradise's Sandwich and Lemonade will be served in a minute."

"Thanks." Ryan nodded his head in appreciation and hurried off to the table where his three furry friends occupied.

As he reached, all three of his friends seemed to be busy talking and bantering with each other. They were completely oblivious of his presence until he made an 'Ahem' noise, causing both Nick and Judy jump in their seat and stare at him in fright. However, Star seemed not sharing as much surprised as them and gave Ryan a bright smile.

"Hiya, partner," she said. "What took you so long? We already finished our foods about five minutes ago."

"Sorry, I was already halfway to my apartment when I decided to join you guys," said Ryan as he slipped into the seat next to her and looked at his friends opposite him. "And by the reaction of you two," he said to Nick and Judy, "I guess you were talking about me, weren't you?"

"Wait," interjected Star, with a frown on her face. "Are you walking back to your place?"

"Yep."

"That could take you an hour to reach there," said Nick as he finally collected himself. "Are you nut?"

"Well, maybe." Ryan shrugged with a chuckle. "I've done so much paperwork I can go nut in any second. Thankful that tomorrow is the last day Chief Bogo can bench me."

"Oh don't forget, _only if your doctor clears you for active duty_ ," Star reminded him, imitating Chief Bogo's voice. "If she suggests postponing that, you'll have to be a desk jockey for more."

"Hey, don't jinx it."

Once a plate of bagel sandwich was placed in front of him, Ryan immediately picked up his knife and fork and dug into it. The four of them continued their work-related and casual conversation for some time until Nick and Judy called it a night and excused themselves to go back home. But without forgetting that Ryan was their neighbor, they told him that if he wanted to come along with them, they could wait for him to finish his meal and go back together. However, Ryan shook his head no and let them head back without him.

When Nick and Judy were surely out of sight and earshot, Ryan stood up from his seat, walked around the table and sat down again opposite Star. As he looked at her direction, he could notice his partner's usual cheerful face gradually turned tense and worrisome. He could not blame her for being like that because he was to blame for making the short, serious phone call to her without telling what the matter was about. But, much to his surprise, while Nick and Judy were still around, she played calm and did not show any sign of anxiety or fear.

But right now, the silence between them began to sit not well with either of them, and it made Ryan feel more uncomfortable to see his partner uneasy. He quickly finished his sandwich, gulped down his lemonade, and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

And then out of the blue, he asked, "How was your day, Star?"

The black panther opposite him almost jumped out of her seat. "N-n-nothing's significant," she stuttered and laughed nervously. "It could've been better if you can come with us."

"Whoa whoa, calm down, girl," said Ryan, a bit surprised at her. "What happened to you? You've never been so tense like this since the final exam. Are you worried about what I'm going to talk to you?"

"Well yes, of course. I'm very edgy and nervous about what you're gonna tell. You didn't tell me anything on the phone."

"Aw, sorry, my bad." Ryan laughed softly, leaned over the table and touched her paw. "I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable," he said. "Don't worry. The matters we're gonna talk about are not too serious, but they are certainly about us."

"Is the thing happened in the morning one of them too?"

"Oh yes, it is," answered Ryan, and he could see fear creeping into her face. "You shouldn't have done that to Chief Bogo. You're his subordinate, and yet you yelled at him. I know you were looking forward to coming with me this morning, but don't forget that you also have a duty to serve and protect mammals too. Lucky that today he was in a good mood and told me to warn you about it, or else he would already have kicked your fluffy butt out of the precinct."

"But he shouldn't have let you go alone too," Star protested. "We still don't know when those Cerberus agents are going to attack you again."

"Chief was also worried about that too, Star. But who else would protect the city while most of the force had gone after Chuckles?"

Star opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed it, looked away and remained silent.

Ryan sighed and squeezed her paw gently, making her look up at him. "You know, Chief Bogo is a good guy. A very very good guy," he said. "He may look like he doesn't care anyone, but he does care…secretly. I know him, not for a long time, but sure longer than you. I know he knows what he is doing. So, trust him, all right?"

"All right."

"And don't forget to apologize him tomorrow too."

Star groaned, rolling her eyes at him. "I will do, _dad_ ," she said sarcastically, and Ryan laughed.

"Okay, one finished and two to go. Let's talk about them while we walk to the station, shall we?"

"We shall. Let's go then."

* * *

The small bell that hung above the door rang out as the pair walked out the shop. Ryan and Star began to walk down the sidewalk, heading off to their next stop, the Zootopia Central Station. Since Star did not live in Savanna Central or anywhere near the precinct, she had to come to work every day by train from Rainforest District, from Moss Street to be precise. It was not that she could not effort or find a place in Savanna Central, but it was her father, Edgar, who did not want his daughter to live alone despite the fact that she wanted to try. However, she did not mind at all to travel all the way from her home to the first precinct, and moreover, her subway line, the Inner Loop, was the same line Ryan and their friends used, except only that they did not go the same direction.

For the past two months, the pair — and most of the time, with Nick and Judy — had taken a short trip together to the station almost every evening and stayed there until one of them had to catch the train back to their places. That was agreeably enough for them, not too long, not too short, not too sweet or not too bitter. It was just perfect, light and breezy as they wanted, and enough that they could think of one another when they parted.

And today was just like every other passing day. After having dinner, they would walk along under the moon to the station. It was two blocks away from Peponi Café now as they were strolling arm in arm. They did not speak anything from then. Ryan had not yet begun any word, and Star did not want their moment to be ruined by things he was going to say, even though she did not know yet what they were about.

The silence between them now was a moment of peace and content that they hoped it would last forever. And it would be perfect if Ryan did not break the silence by asking: "Do you have anything to do afterward?"

"No, I don't," answered Star, trying her best not to sound disappointed. The moment of peace and content was gone now.

"Good. Let's find some places quiet and private and get down to business. Do you have any place in mind?"

"I have no idea, but the watering hole in front of the station was quiet and has no one by this time. Is that okay?"

"That's okay," said Ryan with a nod, "as long as the night shift doesn't bother us." He took his phone out and looked at the time on it. It was past 9 pm, and he assumed that all night shift officers had finished their roll call and already begun their duty. "I hope."

Thankful that the watering hole was deserted as they hoped and there was no sign of any night shift around here to bother them.

The pair walked towards the tree — the particular tree was known as _the tree of fate_. They sat there leaning their backs against its trunk and staring up into the sky. The night was clear and full of stars. A warm breeze greeted and wafted over them, carrying the scent of dirt and grass. The tree made a soothing rustling sound with its leaves and branches as the wind blew.

Ryan turned to look at his partner, to continue their talking, but his breath caught in his throat at the view before him. It was not the first time he was speechless, but this time sure set a new record for him.

He could not help staring at Star and admiring her beauty in the night. The glossy jet-black fur of hers gleamed in the moonlight, enticing him to caress. Her blue eyes glowed like orbs of aquamarine from her face, reflecting each and every star in the sky above. How beautiful she was, he asked himself.

He did not know why he found her more attractive lately and thought of her in the way of more than a friend or partner. Why he felt he could be at ease and let his guard down while with her. Why he began to feel like he wanted to learn more about her even though he already knew quite a lot. He knew she liked Salmon, especially Honey-Mustard-Glazed Salmon Steaks which she ordered every time when she went to Peponi Café.

Her favorite color was orange, which he thought it suited her somehow. It would compliment her blue eyes if she wore anything orange. Her favorite genre of music was Jazz-Hop, which he still did not understand the beat, but weirdly do like it.

Her type of book was thriller and suspension. She once handed him one of her favorite series, which was about the epic tale of a young protagonist who tried to find out the secret past of his family, but his destiny seemed to be one of mystery, and he had to fight for the truth. This series consisted of six books, and although Ryan was not a fan of reading, he had already completed three and a half of them. The story was indeed enjoyable and enthralling that he did not wonder why it became the best-selling series.

And about her type of movie, she had told him she could watch any kind of movies as long as the story was good. But when it came to a horror film, not matter how good the story it was, she would say no without a second thought. She absolutely hated this genre.

She was scared of height, she would never go near the window or the edge if she was on the third floor or higher. She always tossed and turned in her sleep, and he had learned that in a hard way. But at least, she could do massage to atone for her cause. And in this morning, he just learned from her father that her favorite place was the beach.

Ryan knew a lot about her, and he knew there was much more. But why he could not stay calm. Why he was so eager, so thirsty to learn more of her.

 _Oh no… It makes sense now_ , he thought as he realized his pulse was racing fast. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest with such force he wondered if she could hear it. He gulped and put his hand on his chest, pressing it down to slow down his wild heart and hoping she did not notice something wrong with him.

But it seemed his partner had noticed.

"What's wrong, Ryan? You look a bit… _off_ ," she asked as she turned to look at him with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Oh no, nothing. Nothing at all," said Ryan, with a nervous laugh.

Her right eyebrow arched, her quizzical look still no leaving her face yet. "Really?" asked Star, and Ryan nodded his head dubiously. However, as much as suspicious he was, she was going to let it slide for now. "All right," she said. "So, what you want to talk to me more?"

"Well… erm… I don't know how to put this." Ryan cleared his throat and looked at her. "Are you happy with our current relationship?"

Star looked at him in surprise. "Wait, what?" she said in a disbelieving tone. She thought her partner was just kidding her, but his face seemed not to show any hint of it. "Ryan, I know you know that we're not dating—"

"Please, Stasia, answer me this," interrupted Ryan, sounding somewhat serious and desperate. "Are you happy with what we are now?"

This time, she looked at him in more surprise and slight fear; her eyes were wide open, and her ears were standing straight up. "Well, of course, I am," she answered finally, after taking a moment to collect herself. "I'm happy being with you, whatsoever our current relationship is. And I'll be happier if it happens to grow more," she said with a warm smile.

Ryan chuckled, feeling slightly relieved. "I knew you'd say that," he said with a slight shake of his head and a smile. "And I'm also happy to be with you too." He paused for a moment and looked up at the sky before continuing. "Ah, well. Chief Bogo also added that we should lower our _physical contact_ a bit if we don't want to have a problem with MR about ' _romance in the workplace_.'"

Star frowned and tried to say something, but Ryan raised his finger up to interrupt her.

" _We're not dating_ , I know," said Ryan, and continued, "However, he doesn't mind — or actually, he doesn't care about dating in the workplace as long as they remain professional and don't show their affection inappropriately. Or, they aren't wearing uniforms and aren't on duty."

"But, we didn't do anything _inappropriately_ ," protested Star, giving him a serious look. However, she had to clamp her mouth shut after seeing her partner shooting back with a skeptical look. "Did we?"

"Well, I'm not gonna say it was inappropriate, but others might say otherwise." Ryan shrugged and remained silent for a moment as he was thinking something and then said, "However, I kinda feel something fishy about this."

"Fishy?"

Ryan nodded. "Since the morning, most of the mammals I talked with — not including Nick, Judy and you — had to or tried to bring up the subject about our relationship."

"Like who?"

"Grizzoli, didn't you remember what he teased us before the briefing?"

"But, everyone in the precinct always teases us like that."

"They _teased_ us like that only in the first week," Ryan corrected her. "But now, they seem to come back at it again with a gambling over us. You heard that too."

"Ryan, I'm sure you're just paranoid," said Star. "There isn't any gambling."

"But there used to have a gambling over Nick and Judy some time ago, and I'm sure there is if he said so."

"Okay…" Star remained quiet for a short moment and then sighed and said, "And who else?"

"Your dad, he tried to hook us up again, indirectly."

"He always tries to find a way, though."

"And lastly, our boss."

Star looked at him confusingly. "Didn't you just say that he'd warned us to lessen our _physical contact_?"

"Yes, he warned us, and at the same time, he tried to imply something too," said Ryan. "He said he loved love. He pointed out that we should be discreet and professional to avoid the problem with MR. Why he had to do this. What he tried to imply." Ryan went silent, thinking hard. "He simply could ignore this matter or just assign new partners for both of us, and yet he chose not," he mumbled and then a smile broke over his face as an idea came to his mind. "Oh, I see it now."

"See what?" asked Star.

"The truth," said Ryan with a chuckle, getting to his feet and dusting his pants off. "I figure out his plot now," he added, extending his hand to Star.

"What plot?" she asked as she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. "What he's trying to do?"

"I will let you figure it out by yourself first, and when it's time, I will tell you," he said with a smug smile, and before Star could protest anything, he took out his phone and said, "Oh, look at the time. We should go back to our places already." He jerked his head towards the train station and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Star gave him a mock sullen pout. "We shall," she said and took his arm. Without another word, they made their way to the station entrance and went inside, standing on the Inner Loop platform on the side which would go to Rainforest District.

A few moments later, the express train pulled to a halt before them. The doors along it slid open and released a small group of passengers. As it was time for her to go, Star turned to Ryan, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Like every time she had a chance, she would suddenly give him a goodbye peck on his cheek before she jumped on the train. But this time, Ryan put his hand up blocking her incoming lips.

"Not this time, partner," he said. "You've given me too much affection already." He leaned forward, his hand cupping her chin, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. "It's time for me to pay you back with interest," he whispered and then pressed a tender kiss on her cheek.

Star was stunned, absolutely stunned. For the first time to have a kiss from someone other than her family, from the man she had been waiting for, it was not what she had been expecting to feel. It was a whole lot different from that. She could feel the heat rising in her face and knew she must be turning red but thanked to her black fur that covered her blush.

Before she could begin to do or say anything, Ryan grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the train. "Off you go now," he said. "See you tomorrow, sweetie."

Right on cue, the doors slid closed between them, and the train began to pull out. Star could take her eyes off him, her gaze still followed him until the train left the platform and he was out of her sight. It took her a while to collect herself again and move away from the doorway. As she found an available seat and sat down, she could not help noticing that other passengers were also stunned by what had happened too.

 _It'd be on the internet soon_ , she thought.

And a few minutes passed without any word, two questions popped into her head: would she be able to sleep tonight, and what was the third thing he wanted to talk to her?

* * *

 **'Moonlit Talk'**


	54. Epilogue 4

**Epilogue 4**

* * *

Star checked the time on her cell phone. It was 6.45 am, fifteen minutes before the morning briefing started and she was still standing on the pavement in front of the large orange-brown stone building. She looked up at the 'POLICE' aluminum sign above the entrance roof and back down at the entrance doors, seeing both citizens who came here as in need of assistance and officers just like herself walking in and out.

Normally, she would not have wasted time walking into the reception area to join her friends and then headed to the briefing room. But today, she had no enthusiasm — like she always had every day — even to enter this building. Why was she hesitating to move, she repeatedly asked herself. Was she fear? Was she confused? Was she embarrassed? Or was she feeling not ready to meet someone inside?

Last night after the train had pulled away from the platform, her heart could not have stopped racing fast from then. Even after she had managed to collect herself after being at home, she could feel it still pounding hard inside her chest. She had not been feeling like this before, so exciting, so jubilant, so contented, and yet so confused and scared. For the first time in her life, she had ever received affection from her partner aside from his lively words and gentle touch, which of course, she did not consider them as fondness. Even now, although her heartbeat had slowed down a bit, she could feel both of her cheeks still burning with shyness, and the feeling of his lips on her cheek still lingered overnight until now.

She wanted to get this feeling off her. She wanted to become her usual self again before she could set her foot in. She tried to think something else to distract, thinking about what the third thing Ryan would want to talk to her last night, but no idea came to mind. She thought back to the first thing he had spoken to her to find any clue from the beginning, but only to shiver at the thought of the thing she had done to her boss yesterday morning.

Cursing herself under her breath as she, at last, walked towards the entrance, at least now she did not have to worry about her shyness or whatever emotional state to ruin her day because all those feelings were replaced with anxiety and fear of her boss now.

As Star reached the front door, she took a deep breath, exhaled, and finally walked in.

"Mornin' guys," she said as she approached the reception desk where her friends stood by and Clawhauser sat behind.

"Hiya, Star!"

"Morning, Star."

The black panther frowned and looked around the area. "Where is Ryan?" she asked.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" said Nick, and snickered.

Star rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, hardy har har, Nick," she said and repeated, "Where is he?"

"He already went to the hospital to meet his doctor," replied Judy. "He really wanted to know if he gets clear or not."

"Did he already inform Chief?"

"Nope." Judy shook her head. "But I'll tell him before the roll call."

"Oh okay…" Star sighed, and even though she felt relieved somehow, her face turned gloomy instead.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to say to Chief, after what I did to him yesterday."

"Simply say sorry to him," said Judy. "He won't be too cruel to fire you with _that_ incident, right? But one thing I'm sure is that you'll be assigned for a parking duty a month or two."

"If you want to play safe, showing guilt would be a plus," suggested Nick.

Ten minutes later, as it was time for them to attend the briefing, the three of them excused themselves from the reception table and went to the briefing room, except for Judy who went to Chief Bogo's office on the third floor to deliver news about Ryan's morning absence. After Nick and Star had taken their usual seat in the front row, Chief Bogo came into the room a few moments later. Judy followed right behind him and then shared a seat with her partner.

After the chief reached the podium and yelling at everyone to shut up like always, he began the morning briefing by telling about the failure of apprehend Chuckles and what would be the next plan to catch that criminal mastermind again, then declaring some new cases and who would be responsible for each of them, and ending with assigning jobs for those remaining officers.

Nick and Judy were assigned to patrol duty, but this time Star was not joining them. As she was among those who did not get any particular assignment, she would be automatically having a desk job and assisting others at the precinct like her partner had done for past two months. She did not have to think why her boss did not let her go with them at first, but when she walked to him and apologized for what happened yesterday, Chief Bogo told her that he needed her to stay here.

"And when your partner comes back from the hospital, tell him to see me," said the chief, "and you need to come too. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

* * *

Ryan's cell phone chimed; a new text message had come in. He took his phone out and began to read. It was from Judy saying that she had informed Chief Bogo about him and he was okay with it and also ordered Ryan to bring the medical report to him afterward.

Ryan let out a small sigh of relief as he saw the message, it seemed he would not get any trouble with his boss for the absence. He put his phone back into his pocket and continued waiting for his doctor to call him.

He had been sitting here in the hospital lobby for half an hour now. He knew he should have attended the morning briefing, informed his boss by himself, and come here later. Even he had done all that, he knew there would be time enough and to spare. Chuckling at himself, he felt like he was a child somehow, thrilled to know what inside his gift box that he would skip over everything to open the box time.

Thinking of his childhood days, he wondered if he had ever gotten a gift from his friends or family. Trying to think back when he was in elementary school, when his life had been great and normal, no debt, no trouble as his parents were not yet addicted to gambling. He could assume that that time he might have some presents from them and his schoolmates on his birthday. He wished he could remember that day. He did not want to fake it up, but as much as he tried to remember, nothing came to him.

And sadly, the only thing he could never forget about his childhood was when his parents had left a note on the table, telling him that they had to leave to escape their loan shark, and that was the last time he ever heard from them. He could say that at least they left the note for him to know that their trouble would come for him too so he could flee away. Otherwise, he would probably have been taken away and sold out as a slave in some third countries.

From that day onward his life was meaningless, he had nowhere to, no one to turn to, and no doubt his parents would never come back to find him. Every night, he wished himself dead. He knew no one would fuss about his death, no one would weep for him, and no one would remember him. Death would be much better than his life. But in the end, he had kept himself alive for years, roaming in the city, but still thought the way to put himself out of his misery every day.

Until he had met Alice for the first time in the park, his life again had changed. Whether it be destiny or whatever, he was so thankful that he had met her and saved her from those two drunken men, whom she picked a fight without asking his consent. At least, that incident had given him a whole new life and changed him into who he was right now.

His cell phone chimed again, bringing him back from his thoughts. Ryan pulled out his phone and saw another new text message from Star. He looked down at the screen for a moment, and before he could open and read the message, he heard his name being called over the loudspeaker. As it was time for him to meet his doctor and see if he could begin his active duty, Ryan, without any hesitation, got to his feet and walked down the hallway to Doctor Margaret's Office.

* * *

Star pushed herself away from her desk, allowing herself to have a short break after she had been typing up the reports for some time. As much as she loved her job, she hated a desk job. She hated every part of it. She hated being trapped indoor and doing nothing but filing the report. It bored her. She wished her partner would read her message and come back from the hospital right after knowing his clearance, so she could get out of her desk.

As she reminded herself about him, the thought of facing him returned to her head, and her cheeks heated up again.

She wanted to ask herself why she felt suddenly so shy and awkward. She knew she wanted their relationship to grow more; she asked for it. She had tried approaching his heart in every way, and finally yesterday, it happened. He had kissed her for the first time and called her ' _sweetie_.' It was actually the same thing that had occurred when they had come back from their first hanging out, except for two things. First, it was Ryan who gave a peck on the cheek instead of her. And second, her most worrying thing, it happened in the public place. Why would he do that, she wanted to ask. Did he have any idea that would bring themselves a trouble if anyone put the picture of them kissing on the internet?

However, the good news was that there was no news about them on the internet so far, or else — without having to think much — both of them would be the talk of the precinct or the talk of the town for sure.

Even though she was thankful for that, she could not help wondering why no one had mentioned a single thing about it. Maybe, she thought, other passengers had been taken by surprise as well that they had forgotten to take a picture, which was the most likely possibility. Maybe they had thought it was too personal and sensitive to be put on the internet, which probably was nearly impossible to be true (really, who did not want to share a juicy thing on social networks.) However, the interspecies relationship controversy was still going on despite the fact that a lot of mammals had endorsed it too. Or maybe they had no longer cared anymore, which she really hoped to be true so.

Letting out a weary snort, Star reached out her paw to pick up a new file on her desk, read it briefly and started typing away. She did not want to think about it anymore.

A few hours later as she was still doing the paperwork, her ears began to pick up someone talking in the distance, and one of the voices belonged to her partner. She quickly turned to the direction of the sound and saw Ryan talking to Officer Grizzoli. He was holding a large brown envelope in his hand, which she could guess that was his medical report. And also, she was no doubt that his doctor had cleared him for active duty by his obviously happy face.

With a sigh of relief, Star got off her desk and walked directly to him. 'Welcome back, partner,' she wanted to say to him, but when she stopped by him, the words got stuck in her throat, leaving her partner and Officer Grizzoli looking at her with confusion.

"Erm… What's up, partner?" Ryan began instead, sounding apparently confused.

"I-I…" Star stammered, and before she could say another word, Officer Grizzoli tapped Ryan on the shoulder and interjected.

"I gotta go now," he said. "I still had more work to do, and again, congrats on your doctor clearing you for active duty."

"Thanks, Papa bear," said Ryan, patting Grizzoli's back as the bear began to walk away, and then he turned his focus back to Star again and asked, "What's up?"

Star gulped and then said, "W-well… Like I wrote in the text, Chief Bogo wants to see us, and we should meet him as soon as you're here. So…" She played with her fingers, twisting them together nervously. "Shall we?"

"We shall. Let's see what he wants us to do."

* * *

"I want you to go the shooting range, put at least eight out of ten shots through the target, and bring that target to me afterward."

"Gladly, sir. But for what reasons, if you don't mind me asking."

"For your re-certification to carry the gun, of course," replied Chief Bogo while he was reading Ryan's medical report. "It is the rules. When you're released from the doctor's paws, you're required to qualify your shooting skill to see if you're able to take a shot properly. So that I can sign off you carrying your gun again."

"My gun? Oh right, my gun. I almost forget that," said Ryan with a smile. "But you stated that it's illegal to possess a lethal weapon."

The chief nodded. "Yes, it is if you're using lethal ammo. So, if you're using non-lethal one instead, it'll be fine by law. To do that, all your old ammo will be disposed and replaced with new tranquilizer ammo that is specially designed for your sidearm and next-gen dart gun, which is still in development."

"That's great. I'm the first one to have this cool stuff then."

"Yeah." Chief Bogo scoffed and turned to Star. "And Panthera, you will go with him to the shooting range as an official witness, to see him not cheating. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed—"

"Where to get my gun, chief?"

"At the armory you dumb. Get out of here already!"

* * *

After the pair stepped out of the elevator on the first floor and walked across to the armory room, they saw a gray wolf in departmentally issued t-shirt sitting behind the counter, reading some gun magazine.

"Hey, Dustin," said Ryan. "I think you have something of mine, right?"

The wolf looked up from the magazine and smile. "Hello, Ryan," he said, putting down the magazine on the counter. "Yes, I have the package of yours. It just came in this morning." He got to his feet and walked to the shelf where many boxes were ranged in line. He pulled out one box, placed on the floor, and took out a black hard case with a single blue stripe across it. "Here you go," said the armory supervisor as he heaved it up onto the counter and pushed it towards Ryan. "A CZ-P09 I believed." Ryan nodded and opened the case. "I have to admit I'm jealous of you," he added.

"Jealous?"

"Yes." The wolf nodded. "I gotta say it is a great handgun. The grip is very nice, and after I put a hundred of new-type tranquilizer bullet through it for testing, it didn't have a single issue. Furthermore, it's damn accurate."

"I know, right? It's my favorite one."

"Not to mention you will be the first to use the new-type round in the field. Jeez, I can't wait to try the newly issued sidearm."

"Be patient man, you'll get it soon enough. By the way, I'd like a shooting target too."

After putting the lid of the hard case closed, Ryan and Star continued their way to the shooting range, where some officers were there practicing their shooting. Ryan walked up to the free lane and prepared for the shooting trial. As the target was hung and slide 30 feet away from the shooting stall, he pushed a magazine into his gun.

"Chief said eight out of ten, right?" he asked his partner who stood behind him.

"Yes, eight out of ten at the target."

"It's going to be loud everyone," shouted Ryan, putting earplugs in and aiming at the target. "Cover your ears."

As soon as Ryan saw his partner covering her own ears, he pulled the trigger twice. Two shots rang out rapidly, hitting the target but only the outside of the silhouette area.

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath, clearly needed to brush up on his skill. "Can those rounds be adjusting shots, perhaps?" he asked as he turned to his partner with a sheepish smile, his hands still holding his gun towards the target.

Star wanted to say yes; according to what they had been trained in the academy, three shots were allowed for adjustment before taking the real shots. But, something had popped in her head first, and she would like to have a little fun teasing him.

"No," she replied with a mocking disappointed look. "You used to say you're good at shooting. I won't allow it."

"Oh, come on. I haven't touched a gun for 2 months," Ryan pleaded, "and my gun for nearly a year. Not to mention that the bullet was not the same as the old one I used. Its velocity sure was much slower to avoid killing the target, and that kinda has a lot of impact and needs for adjusting. So, please?"

"No." Star shook her head, trying her best to hide her smile while Ryan pouted like a kid. "You wasted two rounds already, so you'll have eight shots left with no more room for missing. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless you tell me what the last thing you wanted to talk to me last night is," she said. Ryan winced. "Oh, you clearly forgot, didn't you? You told me there were three things you wanted to say, but you said only two."

"I didn't forget," said Ryan, his voice cracking a bit. "But it was already late when we finished the second topic. So, I planned to tell you later."

"Well, tell me about it now, and you can have ten shots back. Or…" Star cooed, pacing towards him. "You can keep quiet and hope you don't miss another shot." As she saw him beginning to feel uncomfortable and blushing slightly, she could not hide her smug smile anymore and start pushing more. "Oh, I see. It must be something _hard_ to speak to me right now, I guess." She paused for a second and looked at him intently. "Well, it's okay if you don't want to tell me now. But don't forget if you miss another shot, you _fail_."

There was silence for a moment, until Ryan snorted deeply and said, "All right, partner, I'll tell you."

Star gave him a victorious smile. "Go on then."

"I'm planning to ask you out to the beach this weekend," he said finally, and Star was obviously speechless. "Either Beach Promenade or Palm View, I don't know which place you'd like to go."

Then, there was another silence. Star began to feel her cheeks burning again, and the thought of what happened last night came back to her. _Good job, Stasia_ , she told herself, mentally smashing herself in the forehead for getting herself shy and insecure like in the morning again.

And before she could say a word, her partner spoke in a worried tone: "Are you all right? You seem a bit off since I came back from the hospital." He lowered his gun and turned a bit more. "Is something bothering you?"

Star wanted to say it was his fault for making her feel like this, but she decided to shake her head. "No, I'm fine," she said with a sigh. "I just… _ugh_ , never mind. Now, you can have ten rounds back as promise."

"Okay then, what's your answer? Are you coming?"

Star looked up at him. She already had an answer in her mind, and furthermore, it was the beach they were going, she would accept his invitation without a second thought. But again, she wanted him to play some game first.

"Yes, I'll go with you to the beach," she said, and before Ryan could show any reaction to her, she quickly added, "only if you can put all ten rounds in ten-ring." She knew it would be very hard for everyone even him, but she was going to say yes anyway even though he could not manage to put any round near the bullseye. She only wanted to see him frustrated if he missed one as a punishment for what he had done.

"All right," said Ryan, quickly turned back to the target, and then pulled the trigger in a rapid fire ten times.

Star barely manage to cover her ears as the first shot had rung out.

And after the last echo of the gunshots had faded away, Ryan could not help smiling while he flipped the safety on and put the gun down on the table. "Saturday, 10 o'clock then," he said as he turned around looking at his partner whose jaw dropped at the sight of the target.

* * *

 **'It's a Date'**


	55. Epilogue 5

**Final Epilogue**

* * *

Finally, Saturday had come.

Late morning sunlight poured down on Ryan from the brilliant blue sky as he waited for Star on the sidewalk outside the Central Station. Traffic down the street in front of the station was light, but the sidewalks were filled with mammals strolling around and in and out of the train station. Ryan looked up at the giant clock positioned high on a wall in front of the building, and it was just past nine in the morning.

For some weird reason, he could not help feeling so nervous, like a teenager on a first date. Which was beyond stupid. He used to have a date before, so it was not his first time anymore — he had an experience on this. And even though this time was the first date with his partner, it was not the first time he was alone with her. He used to hang out with her for several times and have dinner together at the 'romantic' restaurant. They even had slept in the same tent for a night when they had visited the Bunnyburrow. Why should he have to feel anxious?

And aside from being nervous, he was so sleepy too. He really wished he could go back to his apartment and get some sleep, but there was no time anymore to do that, even to take a nap. He did not have to wonder why he could not sleep last night, though he could say that he was easy to sleep — just laying on the bed and a few minutes he dozed off. But on some occasions, he could not sleep at all as his mind kept racing all through the night, and last night turned out to be the longest night of his life. He had hardly slept as he tried to work out on what they should do on the date.

As he had come back from the precinct with his two tiny friends, he had begun his research on where he should bring his partner to. He even had asked Nick and Judy for some opinions about the place. Thanks to them, they did not only share their thoughts but also gave him some useful tips too.

And after he had listened and gathered all information and tips they could offer, he began to list down all the beaches on Beach Promenade and Palm View and narrowed down to two possible options that were met his preferences — beautiful and secluded. One was Copper Jackal Beach on the southern part of Beach Promenade, and another was Crista Costa on the shore between Palm View and Dead End. To him, these two choices were equally beautiful and secluded. Frankly, they were his ideal places to go on a date, but he had to choose only one.

He had to admit that it was really difficult for him since he did not know which one his partner would like to go. He even had been told that, in dating, most of the girls liked to see their date could take control and to be able to take such control, he needed to go somewhere he felt comfortable and familiar with. Actually, it was great advice, by going to familiar territory did not only calm him down, but he also could make their first date more fun and unforgettable. However, for someone who had never been to a beach before like him, let alone any beach in Zootopia, this advice was practically not helping him at all.

Anyway, he had ended up choosing Copper Jackal Beach as their dating destination, and he had to make it the happiest place from what it could offer for her.

"Well, you look sleepy today."

Ryan snapped out of his thoughts and looked into ocean-blue eyes. It was Star who stood in front of him and gave him a board smile. She wore a simple white top and a pair of frayed denim shorts. In her one paw held a large brimmed sun hat, and in her another, she carried an orange tote bag, her favorite color. Unlike Ryan who just wore a casual t-shirt with sunglasses hanging over its neckline and jeans and carried a duffle bag like he was going to go the gym, she was totally looking ready to go to the beach.

"Good morning to you too, partner," he said finally, offering her a sleepy smile. "Actually, I was thinking."

Star hummed softly and leaned forward to him. "I bet it was a soft bed you were thinking of, right?"

Ryan laughed. "No, of course not. I was thinking about all the things we're gonna do today. But as we've arrived…" He snatched out his phone to look at the time. "…30 minutes early, let's get some coffee and wait for our ride to come, shall we?"

Star nodded and took his arm. "Of course, I also really need some caffeine," she said, and they began heading to the nearby coffee stand.

After they had gotten two styrofoam cups of hot coffee and found a place to sit, the pair began talking with one another about everything. It seemed like it was just a normal hangout like they always did until Star started to mention about their date plans.

"Where are you going to take me to, Ryan?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

"It's a surprise," said Ryan, sipping his own coffee.

"Okay. And what are we going to do over there then?"

"It's also a surprise," said Ryan, smiling at her as he saw her frown. "You're gonna like it, though."

"Really?" said Star, in an inquisitive tone.

"I'm sure." Ryan nodded and took a sip of his coffee again. There was a moment of silence between them until Ryan heard the large clock on the wall chiming ten. "I guess it's time for our ride to arrive now," he said as he stood up and looked around. "Ah! There he is!"

As she got to her feet too, Star looked following his gaze, and not far away from them, she saw a reddish-orange van with graffiti on its side parking at the curb in front of the Central Station.

"Let's get going," he said and took her arm, half leading, half dragging her over to the van.

"Are you sure this is our ride?" asked Star as they reached the van. Looking at him intently, she did not mind what kind of their ride would be at all, but she had a suspicious feeling that she had seen this vehicle and its driver before, somewhere in the police report.

"Yes, this is our ride, Star," said Ryan confidently. "And by the way," he added, turning to her and gesturing to the fennec fox who positioned in the driver seat. "This is Finnick, our chauffeur and my friend. Don't worry, he wasn't a crook like it had written in an old report anymore."

* * *

They reached Beach Promenade at eleven, but it would be another twenty minutes before they could get out of the van as Finnick had to find a parking spot. And when he found one, the fennec fox chauffeur did not hesitate to pull over to the side of the road and parked his van.

Once it had come to a halt, Ryan immediately slid the side door open and hopped out onto the road, stretching himself up and spreading his arms out fully as though he had just woken up from a good sleep. Actually, he would have taken a quick nap if he did not have to correct every story their chauffeur told them on the way.

Groaning contentedly as he heard his bones popping, the very first thing that welcomed him was a dazzlingly bright sunbeam that struck his eyes, almost blinding him as he looked up into the cloudless sky. Inhaling deeply with his eyes closed, he could smell the salt in the air as the warm breeze embraced him. The soft cawing of seagulls soothed his ears as though it was a song and the unchanging sound of waves crashing lulled him into a comfortable sense of contentment.

Once his eyes opened again, and finally, he saw the real endless blue sea stretching on to the horizon before him, unbelievable vaster than he saw on television.

"Welcome to the Copper Jackal Beach," said a familiar gruff voice, grabbing Ryan back to reality.

Turning to the voice to see Finnick poking his head out the window and giving him a smirk, Ryan, however, could only return a bright, silly grin.

"All right," the fennec fox continued as he reclined his seat back and flicked his sunglasses down from his forehead onto his nose, "I will wait for you guys in here. If you need anything or want to go back, just knock on the window and I'll get you back, okay?"

"Okay, Little Toot-toot," said Ryan finally.

"Finn, I don't mind if you want to join us," said Star, stepping out of the van and standing by Ryan. "At least, have lunch with us."

"Nah, I'm good," answered Finnick. "And I don't wanna be a gooseberry though."

"You won't be… Well, at least not to me," said Star, earning a mock skeptical look from Ryan. "Actually, I want to hear more about my partner's stories from you, especially the embarrassing ones."

Finnick burst out laughing. "Lunchtime won't be enough if you want to hear them, Pookie. I will tell ya later if we have more time and you guys aren't on _hanging out_ , all right? Now off you go, I'm gonna go sleep waiting for ya."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Ryan earnestly, and the little-creamed fox was only waving his paw at him before pushing the button to roll the window up. "Okay," he said as he started walking away from the van and down along the shore road, carrying both his and her bags. "See you at night, Little Toot-toot." Turning to Star, he said, "I didn't know you two become friends so easily. See you don't have to be afraid of him."

"I have to admit he is a good guy and funny too."

Ryan chuckled. "I'm glad that my humiliating story can cut some tension between you two," he said in a fake offense, and Star only gave him her sweet giggle in return.

"So…what are we going to do first? I'm sure you aren't going to hit the beach right now, right?"

"That's right," replied Ryan. "I will get sunburn and regret the consequences if I do that. So, we will come back here again in the evening, when the sun is less hot."

"Uh-huh, and what are we gonna do then?"

"Now, as it is nearly 12 o'clock, why don't we have lunch at some seaside food stand?" he said, looking at her. "And after that, we'll go to the Art in Paradise."

"Sound great!" Star exclaimed. "I've wanted to go to that 3D painting art museum since it first opened. But, don't we have to reserve the tickets to enter that place? I heard a lot of mammals go there, especially at weekends."

"Oh, don't worry, partner," replied Ryan, and then turned his attention to the food stand not too far from them. "I already phoned them, and fortunately, they said that we could walk-in the museum without having to make the reservation."

"That's good to hear," cooed Star, walking ahead and stopping before him. "However, I think it's weird that we don't have to reserve the tickets." She looked at him knowingly. "What did you do to them, huh?"

Ryan gave her a smile. "You know, you'd actually make a good detective," he said. "But I didn't do anything to them," he added, holding his hands up in defense. "I actually phoned them last night and wanted to make a reservation for us. But when they asked for my name and I told them, they immediately said that we didn't have to reserve any ticket. Just pay at the counter and walk in, that's all."

"Ah, another fan of yours, I see. How convenient."

Ryan chuckled. "I really didn't want to be treated any differently than anyone though," he said as they began to continue their way again. "However, I admit that it's convenient sometimes."

Star smiled and hooked her arm through his. "Well, don't get used to it," she said in a tone of mock warning, snuggling her head against his shoulder. "But it is convenient, indeed. Thank you."

Once they reached the food stand where Ryan had set his eye on, they ordered fried fish burgers and soda pops, laughing and teasing each other as they settled at the bench under the shade of a palm tree. Gazing upon the horizon, Star just noticed this beach was peacefully quiet, unlike the ones she had been to. No annoying kids screaming, no drunken douchebags playing the music aloud, only a few mammals here, this Copper Jackal Beach was perfect.

* * *

" _For the first date, it's better not to go to the cinema_ ," Judy had advised him last night. " _Sitting silently next to each other for two hours isn't particularly beneficial to build a relationship_."

However, for Ryan's case, he did not need to build that kind of the relationship since he and Star had known each other for months now. But, he had agreed with the rabbit that it was better not to go to the cinema, even though there had a new romantic, comedy movie that could help building up mood showing in it now. It would be a waste of time, he had thought and then decided Art of Paradise, the 3D painting art museum where would let them enjoy themselves fully during the afternoon.

"Ready to go to the museum, Star?" asked Ryan as he crumpled his burger wrapper into a ball and tossed it into the garbage can.

"Yep," answered Star, making a tight ball of her burger wrapper too and shooting it at the same garbage can. "Let's go see why so many mammals go there."

Ryan chuckled, put his duffle bag over his shoulder and hopped out of the bench. "Well then, let's get going," he said as he turned to her and offered his hand. "If I remember it correctly, it isn't far away from here. We can stroll over to the museum without breaking a sweat."

Slinging her orange tote bag on, Star took his hand and stood. "Do you think how long we're gonna stay in there?"

"As long as you want," said Ryan, starting to lead the way along the sidewalk. "It doesn't have a time limitation. But don't forget that we have to save some energy for the beach afterward, or else we've come here for nothing."

"Do you really want to hit the beach or want to see me in a sexy swimsuit, huh?"

"Well, both." Ryan laughed and that earned him a playful slap on the arm from Star.

Two blocks later, the pair stopped and joined the long queue of various mammals before them, in front of the large, three-story building. However, it did not take them long before they could reach front as most of the mammals had already made a reservation for the tickets. Once Ryan had purchased entry tickets from the hippo vendor who was seemingly confused as he had not done selling with walk-ins for a long time, they headed to another counter near the entrance to leave their bags.

Then their small adventure in the Art of Paradise began, and Ryan only hoped that the exhaustion was not going to hit him before they could go back to the beach this evening.

* * *

To say he was not tired at all would be an obvious lie. Too obvious a lie.

Ryan did completely forget that Star would be so energetic when it came to something she really liked, and for this case, with tiredness from lack of sleep last night, he barely managed to bring himself sitting on the chair in the cafeteria of the museum. While Star went out to the refreshment stall to buy some fresh water for themselves, Ryan could only lay his head on the table defeated without trying to hide his exhaustion on his face. He really missed his bed.

For three full hours of admiring the spectacular magic of perspective and illusion and enjoying with the three-dimensional paintings, he had to admit that was both fun, exciting and exhausting. Nevertheless, he was glad to come here with his partner and see her relishing the place to her heart's content. A bright, carefree smile on her face had never been suppressed in any moment when they were inside. All the pictures of hers he had taken were evidently considered that the first half of their date was a huge success.

 _Worth it…_ was all he could think now, and soon his eyelids began to feel heavy. He blinked, trying to regain his hold on them, but he felt an overpowering need to close them instead.

And before he could let himself slipping away, "Sleepy, aren't you?" he heard, then suddenly felt something wet and cold on the back of his neck, snapping him awake.

"GAH!" exclaimed Ryan, jumping up in his seat. He turned around to see Star smiling at him, one of her paws holding out a soda can to him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack," he said finally after recovering from shock, smiling up at her as he tried to hide his embarrassment and tiredness. "You never cease to amaze me with your stealth, partner. Thanks for the soda, by the way."

"Ryan, you can take a nap if you want. I'm okay with it."

"No no, I won't," said Ryan, snapping the can open the can and chugging it. "Ah… That's better!" He put the can down on the table and looked up at Star who now sat opposite him. "Don't worry about me. I'm not going to give up to exhaustion that easily and I know you really enjoyed this place greatly. How can I be a bummer and destroy all the fun?"

"Aww… Thank you," Star intoned sweetly, pasting a heart-melting smile on her face. She truly wanted to hug him. She would have really done if he sat next to her, to show him how grateful she was. But since there was a table in between them, she could only reach out her paw and pinch his cheek gently. "I'm really grateful to you. Look at me, I cannot stop smiling!"

Ryan laughed softly. "I'm glad to hear that."

There was a moment of silence until Star let go of his cheek and murmured, "Thanks…"

"What for now?"

"For asking me out," she said with a slight tone of shyness. "I really have fun today."

"Well, don't just thank me yet," said Ryan, chugging down his soda again. "We still have a lot of time before we can call it a day." He got to his feet and offered his hand to her. "Let's get our bags and go to the next place, shall we?"

"You sure you don't want to have a break first, Ryan?"

"I said don't worry about me, remember?" he confirmed with a confident smile. "I won't give in to my exhaustion easily, and also, the place we're gonna go next won't take much of energy."

"Really? What is it then?"

"Bookstore," said Ryan, looking at Star who gave him an excited squeak in response and hung tight to his arm.

* * *

" _Why don't you add bookstore in your plan_ ," Nick had said to him. " _You can learn so much about each other, good conversation, flirtation, it's cheap and is more fun than watching a movie too. And you can do something fun together like…_ "

"You need to pick out the best book you've never read," said Ryan, as they finally arrived in front of the bookstore where he had selected last night. "After you get one, come to me, all right?"

"All right!" was all he could hear from his partner before she zoomed into the bookstore like a little kid.

Chuckling at her adorable childishness, Ryan soon followed her into the bookstore, left his bag at the front counter, and strolled around to find an interesting book. He headed down one aisle, then another, glancing at the books on the shelves. He had planned that when he and Star finally got their selections, he was going to instruct her to switch her selected book with his and tell her to read it and so would he. It was quite a clever idea of getting to know someone more based on their taste in books. He knew she liked to read mystery-thriller-suspense novels, but what about the non-fiction books and others? He had not seen her reading other kinds of books but her favorite genre.

Ryan only hoped that she was going to pick out one as she had been instructed and still did not know what his intention was, while he was going to stick to the rule and choose the book that caught his eyes. He thought it was going to be easy to find one since he did not read much of the books so there would be a lot of choices he could choose. But little did he know, soon after he walked to the end of the last aisle, he had to take his thoughts back; it was too many choices for him.

Ryan kept going again, making another circuit of the shop, and at last, he ended up standing in front of the romance section, the section where he never thought he would find his best book in here. But, there was a book on the shelf, a small paperback book with a pink candy cover that really caught his attention.

Ryan picked that hand-sized book off the shelf and studied it. He looked at the cover picture of a teenage gray wolf in a long black winter coat standing by the window of the train reading a letter in his paw and then down at title which was somehow puzzling him as he tried to find out what it could relate to. He flipped to the back of the cover and began to read the synopsis of the story. He found out it was not only had an enthralling story but also was based on the multiple-award-winning film and had already sold over one million copies too — a confirmation that it was among the best he guessed. Anyway, he concluded that this little book was going to be his best book for sure.

Once Ryan paid for his book at the counter, Star soon came right behind him with her paws holding a hardcover book — must be a new arrival.

"What've you got there, Star?" asked Ryan after seeing her finish her payment.

"A fantasy book I'd want to read, Reincarnation Blues," she said, showing the book.

"I thought you like mystery and suspense."

"Yes, I like those and also fantasy, sci-fi, romance and all. I enjoy reading mystery and suspense, it doesn't mean I don't like other kinds of books. Understood?" Star gave him an earnest look and Ryan nodded with a smile. "Well, I'm gonna start reading this book tonight."

"Aww too bad," said Ryan, and Star rose her brow, "because next thing I'm gonna say is we are going to switch our selections." He then took her book and replaced it with his in her paws. "I'm gonna read your book tonight and you're gonna read mine."

Star looked at him and remained confusingly silent for a moment. "I knew you must be up to something," she said finally. "That's why you gave that instruction, right?"

Ryan offered her a smile and nodded again. "Don't worry, I will give it back to you when I finish it, all right?"

"But you're a slow reader," protested Star. "You took two weeks to finish the book I lent you."

"Well then, I'm gonna give you a puzzle while I read your book," said Ryan. "Look at the title."

Star looked at him with slight confusion and then looked down at the book. "5 Centimeters Per Second?"

"Uh-huh, I want you to tell me what's '5 Centimeters Per Second' in this book telling about," he said as he took his bag back from the counter.

"Well, it must be speed," Star mumbled, her eyes still studying the cover of the book, trying to find some clue.

"A speed of what then?"

"It must be something really slow," she guessed, "something that speeds at 0.1 miles per hour."

"Oh come on, don't you just try to find it out right now, Detective Stasia," said Ryan, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her out the bookstore. "It's not gonna be fun," he added as they were outside and began walking down the sidewalk. "I'm sure the answer is within the book, and I promise I will finish your Reincarnation Blues within a week—"

"Make it five!"

Ryan chuckled softly. "All right, within five days. Happy now?"

"Yes," chirped Star, and then took his arm. "By the way, I never thought I would see this side of yours."

"What side of mine?"

"Your soft and snuggly side," said Star, looking up into his face which now was turning slightly red. "I saw you pick this little book out from the romance section. At first, I thought you were gonna pick some nonfiction book. It surprised me that you ended up with this light novel."

"Ah, I see why it's small and thin," said Ryan, trying to keep his face straight despite the faint blush on his cheeks. "And you know what? I might also like fantasy, sci-fi, romance and all too."

* * *

The sound of the waves was still the same, but the sun was not longer dazzlingly bright anymore. It was an early evening now, the temperature was cooler, and the sky was still blue.

In the middle of the secluded Copper Jackal Beach sat Ryan in a black and blue swimming trunks, blankly staring out to the endless sea. Waiting for his partner to come out of the changing hut, he thought about what they would do after she came out, but this beach was not like other beaches where there had many activities to do. This place had nothing but clean white sand, crystal blue water, and a few tourists who rather enjoyed the peacefulness with each other. It was peaceful, too peaceful that he began to feel unsettled instead.

Ryan groaned as he laid down flat on his back on the sand with his hands under his head. He did not want to think about the sad ending, even though his plan was a success so far. However, a wise man once had said to expect the unexpected, so he had to come prepared for every possible outcome and had to be understanding of it. But right now, it was a torture to him each second. It was as though he was a kid waiting to meet his school's principal for the trouble he caused.

Then he remembered something, the reason he wanted to come to the beach in the first place.

Ryan sat up again and turned to his duffle bag at his side. He opened it and took out a tiny glass bottle with a piece of paper rolled inside. Holding it up high to the sun, Ryan rubbed the smooth surface of the bottle with his thumb.

 _Can you see this bottle to the horizon for me,_ he recalled the last wish his friend had asked him. It was already two months ago when those words were conveyed to him before his friend breathed his last breath and made his last journey to his family.

Standing up and walking towards the sea, Ryan remembered every moment he had been with the timid little cat from the first day. He recalled when the cat had woken him up in every morning and climbed onto his shoulder to ride on him to everywhere. Ryan had never minded him at all and rather enjoyed his company instead.

Wave after wave rushing up his legs, he was glad that that cat had taught him Aandhian when there was a chance; otherwise, he could not have made his way back to the palace. And now, if he could, he would want to say to the cat how thankful he was to know him and thank him for his friendship over that short period of time.

Drawing back his arm and then throwing the promised bottle as far as he could into the sea, he was not going to forget those times and the brave little cat named Ikki. Never.

 _It's done, my friend_ , he mumbled to himself as the little bottle made a tiny splash far away and disappeared on the horizon. _Hope you are happy in Jōkai._

"What are you doing over there, Ryan?"

"Granting a wish…" he murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ryan replied out loud. He still looked at the horizon for a moment and then turned around and looked at his partner who now was standing on the shore, dressed in a white bikini and a sheer white beach skirt.

Star placed her orange tote bag next to his bag, also setting her sunhat upon them, and then waded through the water towards him. "Are you having fun without me?" she asked with a smug smile as she reached him, pleased to see him speechless.

There was a brief moment of silence. Ryan could not help staring at her, trailing his gaze from her lively blue eyes down to the hem of her skirt that floated in the water.

"Well, how do I look?" asked Star, swirling herself around, her skirt spread out on the rippling surface of the water. "Do you like it?"

"You look great," Ryan finally managed to say. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes met hers again.

"Really? Thanks," giggled Star, seeming shy a bit.

Another moment of silence and the sea water still rushed against them gently. "Well, you know what?" Ryan began. "I have no idea what we're gonna do here. It's really my first time to come to the beach, and I don't know what all mammals doing at the beach. And here was unlike other beaches where there are many activities to do. Here —" He sighed and turned his head away — "has nothing to do."

Star looked at him, then around them, and then back at him again with a warm smile. "To me, this beach is better than any others I've gone to." Ryan looked back at her. "I'm glad you bring me here. I really like it," she continued, bending herself down and cupping the crystal clear water below her knees with her paws. "And actually, there are a lot of things to do here."

Ryan tilted his head to one side, confused at her doing, and before he could figure out, Star threw the water in her paws at him, making him jump back and fall back to the water.

Ryan shook his head hard and looked up at his partner who burst out laughing at him. "Oh, you wanna play like this, huh?" he said as he wiped his face off with his arm and stood up again. "I'm gonna get every part of yours soaked."

Star smiled at him brightly. "Come and get me then," she teased and then broke into a run.

"Oh, I will!" said Ryan as he started chasing after her.

* * *

"Gah, I'm pooped!" said Ryan as he walked out of the water and plopped down on the sand. "I didn't know just chasing after you is so exhausting."

Star giggled and sat down by his side. "I already told you to take a nap, but no, you didn't. _I'm not going to give up to exhaustion that easily_ ," she mimicked him.

"But I managed to catch you and throw you into the water in the end," added Ryan, smiling at his soaking wet partner.

They laughed contently.

"And that was fun too."

"Yeah… that was fun."

Then they remained silent, listening to the sound of the crashing waves.

The sky above them began to take on a darker hue, and stars began to dot the black part of it. The day was ending.

Ryan pushed himself up to sitting and looked forward at the distant orange horizon. It was almost time. He turned to look at his partner who sat hugging her knees, staring out at the glittering sea with a content smile on her face. It seemed as though she was in her own world, enjoying the peacefulness and the beautiful setting sun.

It was almost time. Ryan gathered up all his courage. He did not have to look at his script again, he did not even bring it along though. He remembered all that he wanted to say by heart, and all he wanted was perfect timing and courage.

He took a breath.

It was time…

"Hey, Ryan," Star spoke up instead.

"Y-yes?" replied Ryan in a voice as though he was going to explode.

"Ryan…" she repeated, turning to look at him. Her blue eyes shimmered in the evening sun, and Ryan could not help getting lost in them again. "Ryan, what do you have in mind?"

"Wha-what?" he managed to say.

"You know, today you're nicer than usual," replied Star, her voice sounding nervous.

Ryan laughed, trying to hide his excitement and fear. "Why you say that? I'm always nice like this every day."

"Yeah, that's right," she chuckled. "But I can feel you're doing all this on purpose. Although we haven't been partners for a year, I know when you have something in your mind. I bet you're worried about our relationship, right?" Ryan gulped. "I know it's been too long since I confessed to you, but aren't we happy being like this? We don't have to be afraid what other mammals think about us. We don't have to be scared if we break the rules. And we also don't have to worry about Mammal Resource nagging us. It is all right to me if we keep on like this."

Star quieted herself. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment. His heart thumping hard inside his chest, Ryan opened his mouth to protest that he did not give a thing about those, and before he could say that, Star quickly continued, "But, you know, I also want our relationship to take another step. I am ready to get through all what the world would throw at us. I'm ready to face everything with you."

Ryan could see her warm smile as she said that. But it was not last long as she turned her head away and looked at the setting sun. He had a feeling that he knew what she was going to say next.

"But if you aren't ready for that, Ryan, it's okay. I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

Those words again, they had been stuck in him since she first said that. He had felt ashamed for that he could not have answered her properly and hung her there. He had been feeling sorry for that. But now, he was going to atone for the time she wasted on him.

Whatever the world would throw at them, although he was not sure, he was ready for anything that might come their way.

Letting out a sigh, all he had memorized last night did not need to be said anymore. "You ask me what did I have in my mind, right?" he said, earning her attention back to him. "I have you in my mind, Star, and I want to make it official" He leaned closer to her and touched her paw. "We're dating."

"I thought you were never gonna say that."

Then, they kissed — long, soft and easy — until the fiery red ball of sun was gone beneath the sea.

Parting their lips, Star flashed him a smile and purred, "This one is better than the last we did in Aandhi."

"I knew it."

* * *

 **'It's Official'**

The End

 _ **A/N:**_ _Finally, it comes to an end. You know, I really enjoy writing a story even though there is a lot of mistakes here and there. But I enjoy it. Many Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favors and reviews my story, it is a great pleasure to see you all enjoy as well. You guys really make my day. And sorry for the mistakes I made, I know some of you might be frustrated while reading it, even myself LOL. However, I will improve myself, sharpen my skill, read more books, and make a better new story._

 _In the end, it's been a long run, you guys. Thanks and see you all again next story. Bye!_

 _Oh! Don't forget, all Zootopia rights belong to Disney, not me. I don't own it._

 _PS: 5 Centimeters Per Second was novelized and translated into many languages, except English (I don't know why). So, I used my country version as a reference. However, if you want, I saw someone had made an unofficial translated copy on the internet._


	56. Extra Chapter

**Extra Chapter**

Idea given by _devilscrown_

* * *

Life got better by each day after his doctor had cleared him out.

Ryan, who had been longing for months, now could resume his usual morning exercise again, finally go on active duty, and do anything his doctor had said not to do. His police work was not dull anymore. Instead, it was getting more exciting and challenging. His body, without doubt, was getting back in shape again. Sure, after hitting the gym regularly and pumping his muscle up, he made many fellow officers of his jealous of his buff figure. However, there was an exception for some like Benjamin Clawhauser, the cheetah receptionist of the precinct one who rather enjoyed his round, chubby body than quit eating sweets.

Another great news was that his partner, Star, had decided to move in with him. It happened a week after they had officially become a couple. She had asked her father about moving out to live together with Ryan in his apartment, and much to her surprise as well as bewilderment, Edgar seemed to be jubilant when he knew that they were dating.

"Why you have to ask for my permission?" he had said to her. "What is it, 1950? No, you don't have to ask for my approval, my dear. Go on, live with him."

"Wait, dad. I used to ask for moving out months ago — surely before Ryan and I become a couple — and you didn't allow me to. Why?"

"At that time, you were going to live alone — no one was to protect you over there, so I didn't let you move out. But now, I have Ryan to watch over you, instead of me. So, I have no worry anymore. Now, go pack your things and don't forget to visit us sometimes, all right?"

On the first day of living with him, Star found herself not knowing what to do and felt totally awkward despite the fact that she had visited him for nearly every day when he had had the amnesia issue. She should rather be happy or exciting that she finally was with him, but instead, she felt empty as though her ultimate goal in life was completed — honestly, living with Ryan was one of her goals. Not only the emptiness but the helplessness too, since her boyfriend was an active guy for most of the time, he always finished all the things, including chores, before she noticed them, making her feel even worse like she had been taking him for granted, and with that, she became more stressed.

When Ryan saw her being stressed out like that, he tried to cheer her up and told her that moving into the other place was kind of a big change in life, and it could use some time to adjust her life. He even told her more that she did not really have to help him with the housework; he did not mind having them done alone at all.

Whether he really meant it or not, Star was not going to let him do all the works, of course, while she was living with him. She began to observe him and see what thing she could do to help him out. Over some time, she took more and more parts of housework, cooking together, laundry together and running an errand together, and pretty soon everything they had done altogether became their routine.

"See, you just need some time to adapt to the change," Ryan had said to her a week after she had moved in, and now she could not be more happier.

Now that time had passed and October finally had come, the weather here on Acacia Street started getting colder, bit by bit. All the trees that lined the street begun turning their leaves yellow and brown, and casting them down onto the ground as the chilly wind blew. The pedestrians of various kinds of mammals began to wear sweaters and jackets to keep themselves warm as they strolled around and enjoyed the shower of golden and brownish leaves. Every day the street would be densely covered with the fallen leaves which some time later, they would be cleared away by the sanitation department.

Although Ryan had been trained as hard _as hell_ to be able to handle any situation when he was to become a personal bodyguard back in his old world, there still was a few things he could barely manage to handle. And one of them was the coldness. Since he was born and used to live in the tropical city for more than two decades, the lowest temperature he could remember over there was 77 Fahrenheit and no less. To compare to the place he lived now, the highest temperature here so far in this month was even colder by 12 degrees. And with his one physical incapability such as not fur like other mammals to contain heat — not to mention some mammals that had their own natural coats for winter — Ryan had to wear a thicker jacket, thicker gloves, and thermal underwear to warm himself up, which they all gave him much difficulty to do his usual morning workout and some routines. However, it had not been long before he found himself getting accustomed to the cold weather and thicker clothes; they were not bothering him anymore.

Anyway, more days passed uneventfully and peacefully with both of them having a life together until one Saturday. For them, it was not a normal Saturday. It was their special day.

It was their first one-month anniversary of being a couple.

As the sun had yet to rise, it was still dark and cold outside, and Ryan was the first to wake up as the alarm on his cell phone rang. Without opening his eyes, he reached out his hand towards the sound to turn off the alarm. He fumbled for his phone for a moment, then finally grabbed it and turned it down. He did not have to check what time it was; he knew by heart it was five in the morning like always, and it was time to begin the day with his usual morning jogging.

If it happened to be a month ago, he would have bolted off his bed, changed into a sweater and jogging pants, and rushed out of the room. He would have been in front of his apartment building warming up his body and getting ready for the jog. He would already have been out there by now if it had not been for Star who now snuggled closely to him, sleeping soundly on his bare chest.

With one of his hands still wrapping around her, Ryan whisked it up over her back and fondled the back of her head. His mind started thinking how blessed it was that she was not tossing and turning anymore, although he still wondered how she could stop that. He still remembered the first time they shared the tent together. It was not a pleasant time then. But on the first night she moved into his apartment, as he had been prepared and braced for her tossing and turning, it had not happened. It really surprised him, and it also surprised him, even more, when she still did not do anything but snuggled him and just slept on the next night and later and later nights as though it had never happened at all.

Maybe she found the way to stop tossing and turning on the internet, he thought. Anyway, it did not seem longer matter to him anymore. As long as they could cuddle up together, fall asleep in each other's arms, and wake up in the next morning without getting neck cramp, he was okay with it and so thankful for that.

With a sigh of contentment, Ryan pressed his lips to her forehead. "It's time for you to wake up now, Pookie," he whispered deeply into her ear and feel a shift slightly on him. The panthress was about to wake up from her slumber, but then she fell back to sleep again.

Shaking his head disbelievingly with a smile, something about her never changed.

He bent his head down and kissed her again. "Come on, wake up already. We don't want to miss our early morning jogging, right?"

Another slight shift of her, Star let out a soft, throaty groan and buried her face into his chest. "5 more minutes," she replied lazily. "Besides, it's our day off, let's sleep more, and stop calling me Pookie."

"Why not?" asked Ryan, smiling at her even though she still hid her face. "It's the name of a cute, _lazy_ cat, isn't it? And I see one here right now, lying on my chest."

Star groaned once more and looked up at him, still not fully awake. "I shouldn't have let you ask Finn where he got that name from," she said. "And like I always say, I'm not lazy. I'm just not a morning mammal." She flopped her head down on him again and closed her eyes. "You could just go ahead jogging. I'll catch you later in 5 minutes."

"Oh no, I won't let you go back to sleep." Ryan grasped her shoulders and shook her gently. "I know it won't be just 5 minutes, and by the way, how am I supposed to get out of here when you're trapping me like this?"

"You'll have to force me to get off you then. You know how deep sleep I can be."

"Oh…is that a challenge?"

Star hummed and nodded lazily with a smile.

"Well then, I'll have to annoy you until you awake."

With that Star wrapped her arms and her legs around him, locking him in place.

"What can you do to me now, stud?" she said. "I'm sure you don't want to use your noise to annoy me if you don't want to disturb our neighbors too. You know how sensitive their ears are, and also, they had _quite a night_ last night. So, I assume that they don't want to be up before 7 for sure."

Ryan sighed. "Okay then, there is only one thing left I can do to you."

"Hmm? Bumping your head into mine?"

"Oh thanks, I got two things now," he chuckled, "and the funny thing is I like your idea."

"Oh no, please don't do it, sir," cooed Star, snuggling her head against his chest. "I will be angry at you if you do that."

"Aw, man. You are not making this easy, aren't you?" complained Ryan, and Star giggled at him softly in return.

With him being confined by her, Star did not think what he was going to do to her could annoy her anymore. Even though she still did not know what thing he was going to do, she was well aware that Ryan was a gentleman (or _gentlemammal?_ ) enough that he would not do anything to hurt her, as well as well-mannered enough to cause no such trivial trouble to his neighbors. So what else he could do?

As there was neither sound nor movement from her loving prey, she began to allow herself drifting off to sleep without worry. But, before she could doze off completely, she heard him saying, "Well then, I'm gonna wake you up by…" and then felt a soft peck on her head again.

"Hmm? By kissing me on my head?" she asked. Another kiss landed upon her.

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna kiss you — smooch you until you give up and awake," he said between kisses.

"Well," she giggled, "it's kinda lovely and soothing I could fall asleep easily instead."

"With an extra saliva."

A disgusting shiver ran down her spine.

"Ew, that's gross!" cried Star, springing herself off him.

She quickly ran her paw over her head to wipe the slobber off, but only to find that the kissed area was still dry and clean. Looking down upon him and he sending her a victorious smile, she now realized that she had released him from her confinement.

"Ugh, all right," she groaned, shooting him an irritated look. "I'm up."

"Good," he smiled. "Now, go get dressed. It's jogging time."

* * *

The sun was rising above the skyline, the birds were singing merrily in the trees, and the door to their apartment swung open.

"Ahh, best way to start the day," said Ryan, stretching himself as he walked through the living room into the kitchen. "I'm gonna make us some breakfast. You should take a shower first."

At the doorway, Star gripped the door frame with both paws for support and struggled her way through the door into the apartment. She still did not understand why her boyfriend seemed to be perfectly fine like he always was. Unlike herself, she got tired quickly lately and she knew that the coldness was to blame. What she had been wondering for some time was that how Ryan was not also getting tired easily like her. Instead, he seemed to be more energetic and livelier.

"R…Ryan," she began, thinking it was time to ask. "How you're not tired? You know, it is hard to breathe in the cold. How do you manage to breathe?"

"Well, tip is you have to breathe through your nose," answered Ryan, poking his head out of the kitchen and pointing at his nose. "Our noses help us filter and warm the air as we inhale, so no freezing cold air hit our lungs." He then disappeared into the kitchen again.

"I see…" she sighed, closing the door. "You know, it still surprises me somehow, that you know a lot of things."

Ryan chuckled, "I've learned _so_ many things from pros — and the internet too. And I'm glad most of them are useful."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Star, collapsing into the couch like a knocked-out boxer. "You sure can be anything from a servant to a secret service."

"That's right, I'm a man of many talents!"

If Ryan could see her rolling her eyes, he would say she overdid it. "Oh, stop it already. Your head is already big enough, and I don't want to see it get any bigger."

Ryan laughed out from the kitchen and soon, so did Star, giggling sweetly from the couch. Then, there came the silence as Ryan continued busying himself making their breakfast and Star was taking rest before cleaning herself.

"Hey, speaking of servant, Ryan," began Star, "we haven't heard any news from our new Sultana since we came back. I hope she's doing fine and still remember us."

"Oh how could I have forgotten?!" exclaimed Ryan. "Sorry I've forgotten to mention that I got an email from her a few days ago. Well, our soon-to-be Sultana still remembers us although she had a lot of things to take care of. In the email, she wrote that being Sultana is not easy as she thought. It was not only the hunger of her people she had to deal with but everything from law to economy. But on the bright side, she now has more mammalpower to help her get through them. And apart from that, she said she's doing well."

"That's good to hear." Star inhaled deeply and got to her feet. She walked into the kitchen and stood leaning against the wall, watching Ryan cooking. "And what about her coronation?"

"No word," he sighed. "She didn't mention anything about it at all. I think the thought of the ceremony might not be in her head right now. After everything her father had done to his country, she has a lot of things to fix. And I'm sure her first priority is her people's happiness."

"Yeah, I think so. She is too busy making her country a better place," said Star. "But if she wants her people to be happy too, the coronation ceremony is helping her to get one too, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, that makes sense. Her people will be happy to see her become their next ruler."

Ryan put their breakfast on two plates. The smell of Omelet Soufflé hung in the air, making Star's mouth water.

"I hope there will be the ceremony soon, and you, Pookie—" he shot a sweet glance at her — "should have gone shower already."

"Yeah…" said Star, nodding her head.

Her interest was apparently on that fluffy omelet as her eyes fixed incessantly on it, wondering the taste of it and how soft it would be. She had not seen him making this kind of breakfast before. Since they had to be at the precinct before the roll call, he would always make a quick and easy meal every morning.

And with that, there came a thought into her mind about today.

"Anyway…" she cooed, taking her eyes off the omelet and looking at him. "Do you know what day it is today, Ryan?"

Ryan looked back at her, raising his brow. He knew too well what today was, but he did not show any slight hint of excitement like her on his face as though it was just another normal day, nothing special.

"Well, it's Saturday, isn't it?" he answered innocently.

"Yes, it is." She smiled. "But, what is this day?"

"Erm… it is a day of the week following Friday and preceding Sunday."

"Uh-huh," she nodded, her patience getting low. "Do you think today — this particular day — have something special? Between us?"

Ryan closed his eyes, acting like he was thinking for a second. "Nah, I don't think so," he said. "Aside from Chief Bogo giving us a weekend off, I don't recall any special thing between us happened in the _past_." He paused and peered at her. He could see the disappointment on her face before she turned away. Fearing that he had gone too far on her, he quickly walked up to her and appeased her by taking her paws and raising them to his lips.

"Except for that it is our one-month anniversary," he added finally, hoping that he did not make her sad, but once Star turned to look up at him again, her eyes were filled with tears, and he could not feel more horrible about himself.

"I thought you'd forgotten," she said, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Oh no, my sweetheart, I never forget anything like that," he said and held her close, feeling her body shaking. "Aww, come on, don't cry. I'm sorry for teasing you like that."

"You know you're a jerk sometimes."

"I'm sorry I don't want to be a jerk," cooed Ryan, rubbing the back of her head. "But I'm your jerk right?"

Trying to stifle the sob that was collecting in her throat, Star only nodded against his chest in response.

For next few minutes, not a single word left from either of their mouths. Ryan did not say anything but just kept holding her tight and patting her head. Eventually, Star was still and no more sobbing.

"Now, let me see if my cheerful girlfriend is back yet," he said and lifted her face up. "Oh, no." He made a worried face. "She isn't back yet. What do I have to do to have her back?"

The panthress giggled finally, wiping her tears away with her paw. "Kiss me."

"Oh, my." Ryan looked surprised but then smiled. "Such a bold request you got there," he chuckled, "but luckily that we're in our apartment right now, so I'd gladly do it." He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her lips. "I hope that's enough to make up for what I've done."

"No, I want more."

Another surprised look on his face. "You know you kinda get greedy lately, right?"

"Yes, I know," said Star. "But, I'm only greedy for something like this, stud." She made a pleading face that probably won her all things. "Can you please give me one more of your kiss?"

Ryan rolled his eyes in disbelief, but then again smiled adoringly down at her. "All right." He pulled her close to him. "And you have to answer me what you want to do today, all right?"

Star nodded again with a smile, closed her eyes, and prepared for his kiss. She pushed her lips together, waiting eagerly with anticipation for his smooth, gentle lips, and there she felt them once again upon hers.

"Wow…" she purred, looking up at him as their lips parted. "Best kiss ever."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Now, sweetie, what do you want to do for today?"

"I want to be with you."

"Well, I am literally with you right now, will be with you all day and night, and hopefully for the rest of my life," he said, poking her nose gently with his finger. "But what I want to know is what do you want to do with me today? Going shopping? Strolling around the park? Or watching a movie?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "But a few days ago, I heard that there is a new nightclub called _Muse_ opens in Herd Street. Maybe we should go there tonight."

"That's a good idea. And what you want to do before going there?"

"I think it's your turn to suggest," said Star, taking a step back and crossing her arms. "It is _our_ one-month anniversary, Ryan. You should tell me what you want to do with me too."

Ryan smiled at her. "Actually, there is a place I really want to go for some time now, so we will go to that place and spend our time there, all right? But now, it's time for you to stop being cute and take a shower. Otherwise, our omelets will be cold before we gotta eat them. And besides, we have a lot of things to do today too."

* * *

 _A lot of things_ turned out to be a few things.

Once the two of them had cleaned themselves up and finished their breakfast, Ryan made a call for a taxi and had the driver taking them to downtown. As there was not much traffic during this hour, they smoothly passed many tall modern skyscrapers and fancy shops in Downtown District without a stop. The taxi driver turned right into a narrow byway that had only two lanes, drove for another five minutes, and then pulled over in front of a white-painted wooden detached house with flowering shrubs lining the front yard.

Stepping out of the cab after paying the fare, the pair looked up at an iron letters on top of the wrought-iron front doors.

"Vanilla Garden?" Star read the sign and then looked down into the lonely, grassy yard beyond the entrance. "I never thought there still has this kind of peaceful place here in downtown."

"Yeah, right? I saw it on FurBook. The owner of this house turned it and this landscape into a garden café for those who seek tranquility without having to go outside the town."

"So, what are we going to do in here?"

"Just think nothing and relax."

Blinking in confusion, Star turned and looked at him.

"Really?" she said, and it was the last word before seeing her boyfriend walk through the gate without answering her or giving her any comment about it.

Once Ryan had finished ordering their refreshments and dessert inside the house, he set off back into the front yard and crossed to the table under the parasol where his girlfriend sat and was reading her newest book she bought.

The late-morning sun shone brightly in the blue sky, and its rays were getting warmer and warmer. Despite the cold air outside Ryan took off his thick sweater and draped it over his chair's backrest. The temperature seemed to be pleasant to them, just a little bit chilly for Ryan, but the sun was giving him some warmth.

After finishing settling down, Ryan too took out his book to read. A small, pink-covered book he had bought a month ago was going to be read for the first time.

Although he could complete _Reincarnation Blues_ within five days as he promised, he did not have much free time to read his own since he was able to go on active duty. Sure, by the size of his book, it would not take anyone longer than a day or two to finish it — even Star could finish reading it within four hours. But, his police work had taken up far more of his time and his energy too that someday after coming back from the precinct, he did not do anything but went straight to his bed and slept away.

But now, as he finally had his first free time in these ever-busy weeks, he promised to himself to finish this book within this afternoon and hoped there would be nothing to interrupt him from reading it. Ryan's first misjudgment, his first interrupter turned out to be the smartly dressed waiter, who came to their table to serve their order.

As hot cappuccino with a light sprinkle of cinnamon was placed in front of him, hot cocoa top with whipped cream in front of her, and a dish of irresistible strawberry chocolate chip pancakes in between them, they could not help to put down their books and started digging into their dessert.

"Oh my goodness, it is amazing," said Star, still chewing.

"This pancake is so good," said Ryan, sipping his coffee. "I gotta admit they're doing better than me. No wonder why it's on the recommendation list."

"Even my personal chef himself said so." She smiled. "Maybe this is the best pancake in the world."

"Well, it might not be," he said, cutting the pancake into another small piece and putting it into his mouth. "But still, better than mine."

"Say, I still wonder why our boss gave us a weekend off," said Star, changing subject.

"It's because I asked him," said Ryan, taking another sip of his drink. "I told him that today is our one-month anniversary and I want to spend time with you, all day and night."

"And…he just gave you?"

"Oh no, he didn't, of course," he said, chuckling. "He doesn't like anyone to mix their personal life and work together. It would make things worse. So, I…let's say, have some cards to play and talk him into giving me the weekend off…in exchange for one-week overtime." He quickly placed his finger against her lips to stop her protest. "Don't worry, though, it'll be just doing paperwork for a week. That's all."

There was a lot of protests in her mind that she wanted to throw at him. But since the price was paid already, it would be a waste of time and make him sad, if she argued with him about it.

"You know what, Ryan?" Star sighed softly and put his finger away from her mouth. "Actually, you don't have to get in all trouble to have this. We could just spend time together after work, eating the take-outs and watching Pawflix, but thank you for that. You've made me feel good, and to pay you back, I will do the overtime with you."

Ryan wanted to say she did not have to do that, but it would not have mattered for sure. He knew by looking into her eyes that she was going to do it no matter what.

"That would be nice of you," he replied with a smile. "Thanks."

* * *

 _Takaki Tohno was just about to kiss Akari Shinohara for the first time_ when there was a throat clearing sound from his front.

Groaning internally, Ryan took his eyes off his book and looked up at his second interrupters who stood before him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Carrots," said the fox in uniform, flicking his sunglasses up. "What a surprise to find you two lovers in this café."

"Hey, Nick, Judy," replied Ryan. "What bring you here?"

"We were assigned to patrol around this neighborhood," said Judy, "and we saw you guys while passing this house, so we decided to drop by and say hi—"

"Say why don't we take a coffee break for minutes, Carrots," interjected Nick. "We've been on the road for hours, and my butt hurts."

Judy rolled her eyes and shot a look at him. "Correction, you slick. We've been on the road for about an _hour_. Not hours. Don't try to exaggerate."

"I don't exaggerate about my butt, though." He smiled pleadingly at her. "Besides, we didn't have our coffees yet this morning."

"It's because some _fox_ forgot to turn on the alarm last night, and that caused us to barely arrive at the briefing room in this morning," retorted the rabbit. Nick did not comment and only gave her his signature pleading smile and big puppy eyes that could bail himself out most of the time. "Oh, all right," she sighed, giving up all that she wanted to scold him. "Just one coffee, and we hit the road, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." The fox saluted. "Carrot Latte, right?"

"Yep, and be quick, all right?"

Nodding confirmation, Nick turned away and walked into the house.

Returning her attention to Ryan and Star, Judy said, "So, if I remember correctly, today is your one-month anniversary, right?"

The pair nodded.

"Do you have any plan to spend time together afterward?" continued Judy, taking a vacant seat. "Don't have to tell me where you go, though. Just answer me only yes or not. I can recommend you a romantic place to go if you don't have a plan."

"Thanks for the offering, Judy," said Star, "but we already have the place to go in our minds for this evening." Judy nodded. "However, if you want, you and Nick can come and join us at Muse."

"Really?!" Judy's ears shot straight up in delight and looked at Ryan. "Are you sure?"

A third surprise look of the day as Ryan looked at his girlfriend and friend, he completely did not prepare to respond to this. In fact, he did not have a thought of inviting others to join them along in the first place; he really wanted to be alone with Star only, no one else. But, Nick and Judy were his close friends, like a brother and sister to him, and they were also a couple that he had been rooting for.

How could possibly be bad to have them along tonight, he thought. Since he did not mind them and Star had already signaled him that it was okay, he did not see anything to object to.

"Yep! We don't mind having you two with us at all," confirmed Ryan, with a smile. "The more, the merrier, right?"

Judy swiftly jumped up and stood on her seat. "Oh, that's great!" She made no attempt to hide her joy at all. "When shall we meet? What shall we dress?"

"Well, make it seven-thirty," said Ryan, trying to suppress his laughter at her. "It will give you some time to get ready after coming back from the precinct. And as for the dress, I think we just dress casually like we always did for the hangout."

"And how will we get there?"

"I will have a chauffeur to get us there," answered Ryan promptly. "You probably don't have to think who might that be—"

"It might be our little friend, Finnick, right?" said Nick as he had come back from ordering their drinks. "What are you guys talking about while I'm away?" he asked, a smile curling the corner of his mouth as he saw a grin on Judy's face. "One thing for sure, it really makes my fuzzy bunny happy."

* * *

That night, thirty minutes before the appointed time, Ryan emerged out of his bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. He was on his way to his bedroom to suit up for tonight's double date, but then, he stopped in his tracks as he saw someone he did not expect to see now sitting in the couch and playing on the phone.

"Nick? What are you doing here? And where is Star?"

Nick looked up from his phone. "Well, my girlfriend took yours into our apartment and chased me out to yours instead. I don't really know the reason, but my best guess would be that they want to surprise us with their outfits for sure."

Ryan groaned in disbelief. "But I said we could just dress casually. No dress code. And look at you, what are you wearing?"

Nick hopped off the couch and swirled once to show off his outfit. He was dressed in his best suit, without a tie, of course; he never failed to show his slackness. However, he had chosen a navy blue one which surprisingly went well with his red fur that Ryan had to rethink about this fox's sense of fashion.

"Me? My night-out outfit, of course," answered Nick proudly. "Want me to help you with your clothes?"

But thinking back to see how Nick had usually dressed, a light green Hawaiian shirt with a dark indigo striped tie and khaki pants, for example, it would be wise for Ryan to trust his own sense.

"Hard pass, Nick," he said, continuing on his way to the bedroom, "I still don't trust your fashion sense, though. Anyway, you can help yourself to some coffee in the kitchen. It will be some time for me to dress up matching you."

"Be quick, though. You have less than half an hour now before Finnick arrives."

"I know." And the bedroom door clicked shut.

Five minutes to the appointed time, the door opened again, and Ryan came out into the living room, wearing dark jeans and a slim black shirt beneath a black vest, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Wow, cowboy," Nick whistled as Ryan walked past him. "You said yourself to dress casually, and look at you now, are you going out to pick up girls?"

Ignoring the remark, Ryan walked across to the mantelpiece near the front door, picked up his watch and strapped it around his wrist. "I'm done now, Nick," he said, putting on his polished shoes, and stood up. "How about you?"

"I'm good," replied Nick, walking up to him. "Let's go wait outside. Our chauffeur will be here any second."

"What about Judy and Star?"

"They will finish dressing up soon. Come on, let's get going."

As the time on Nick's phone displayed seven-thirty, the same old reddish-orange van pulled over and parked in front of them. The driver's window rolled down and revealed no one else but Finnick.

The small yellow fox poked his head out of the window and flashed his two male passengers a lopsided toothy grin.

"Well, well, well, look at you two," he began, "are you going to go hunt some girls at the nightclub, huh?"

"I would be if I'm single and available," said Nick, pacing up to him. "Too bad, I'm no longer in that game anymore."

"What a relief to hear!" laughed the small fox. "You really did much favor to all males in Zootopia, stud."

"Is this something I didn't know?" asked Ryan, looking confusingly at two foxes.

"Oh it's nothing much, Ryan," said Nick. "Just before I met Carrots, I might have been seeing a few girls—"

"A _ton_ of girls, slick," corrected Finnick, emphasizing the word, "a ton of them. You gotta see him before, Ryan," continued the small fox, turning to Ryan. "He was not only a con-mammal but a lady-killer too. And you can guess who was his best wingmammal. Way before this hustler got hustled by that bunny, he used to be _dating_ at least 3 chicks at the same time, and they all didn't find out about that until he dumped them. Oh! There was a time when—"

"Okay, that's enough," interjected Nick, clamping his paw around Finnick's muzzle. "Bedtime story ends now, or you want me to tell your past too, huh?"

The smaller fox grinned, shaking his head in response, and Nick released him.

Lost for words, Ryan stared steadily at Nick for a second and shook his head dramatically. "Oh, slick. You were so bad. I can't believe you'd been a bad, bad boy. But, good thing is you've changed to a gentlemammal now, and I like this version of you. Please don't be right that again, I don't want to see you two break up."

Sighing heavily, Nick leaned his back against the van and crossed his arms. "And I don't want to break any more hearts too," he said, and then came the silence.

"Say, what took our girls so long?" Ryan changed the subject, turning towards the front door of the apartment building. "Did they forget that we have a nightclub to go to?"

Nick shrugged. "Well, they should be finished by now—" the door opened — "and speaking of evil…" He trailed off as he saw his date coming out the door.

Judy was wearing a black mini dress which showed her shapely long gray-furred legs as she paced towards them. The dress hugged her perfectly that revealed every curve of her body, making all three men stand dumbstruck.

"Sorry for coming late," said Judy. "I didn't know choosing the right dress for Star is taking more time than I thought. Well, how do I look, guys?"

Ryan was the first to pull together. "You look great, Judy. Right, Nick?" he said, nudging the red fox with his knee. "Nick?!"

"Just amazing," said Nick finally. "I've never seen you in this dress before."

Judy smiled slyly and stroked under his chin. "Thanks. I just picked it up for this kind of occasion. I haven't dressed up like this in ages. By the way…" She turned to Ryan. "You gotta see my masterpiece. She's kinda shy, but I warn you to keep your mouth shut tight. Otherwise, your tongue will roll away off for sure." Turning towards the front door, the rabbit called out, "Come on out, Star. We gotta go already."

Judy was not kidding at all about the warning. As the front door of their apartment building opened again, Star walked out of the building wearing a beautiful royal blue velvet, off-shoulder dress with a black sash belt around her waist.

"Wow, right?" said Judy, smiling as she saw Ryan staring at his date helplessly. "Well, Ryan, say something," she continued. "How is her dress?"

It took him quite some time to get it together after getting lost in his date's beauty. "You look gorgeous," he said finally and took her paw in his hands. "Very, very stunning."

"…Thanks," the panthress replied shyly and smiled as he kissed the back of her paw.

"Well, you know what?" chimed in Finnick, earning everyone's attention. "You girls are really overkilling tonight. Anyways, come on, chop chop. We got a place to go, right?"

* * *

The quartet stepped out of the van after Finnick parked it at the drop-off point in front of Muse. There was no queue outside as most mammals did not arrive much at this time, except for two rhino bouncers who stood guard at the entrance. Walking towards the doors, the four of them paid their entrance fee and continued into the club.

It was dim inside. Quite a few mammals populated the dance floor and the bar, as expected. Ryan took the lead and walked further down along the wall to find the perfect spot, and there, facing towards the dance floor, was a vacant table with red leather seats in the alcove, perfect.

But what was not perfect was that a group of mammals in that area was someone they knew best, someone from work. A fourth surprise look on Ryan's face.

"Oh…everyone is here."

"Hey, guys," chirped Clawhauser, dashing to them.

It was too late to turn away now.

"What a surprise to see you four here!" said the cheetah.

"Yeah… What a surprise—"

"You all look great!" the cheetah continued, ignoring his sarcasm. "Especially you two, Judy and Star, oh…you look so exquisite and stunning. And your dress!…"

While the chubby cheetah continued on praising the girls' dresses with a shriek from time to time, a polar bear walked up to Ryan from the behind, put his arm around his neck, and pulled him close.

"Why the long face, stud? Ain't happy to see us?" greeted the bear. "You look cool, by the way."

"Thanks, Grizzoli," replied Ryan, no attempting to hide his disappointment. "I'm kinda surprised to see you, my fellow officers and boss here tonight. What brings you here? What's the occasion?"

"Aww, come on. Don't speak so distantly. Cheer up, mammal!" Grizzoli laughed. "It's our chief's idea to come here in the first place. He said he wanted to relax and have a night out with his subordinates, to quote him, _to strengthen the bond_."

"Oh, did he?" said Ryan, arching his brow and putting the bear's arm off him. "Well, I'd better go say hi to him and let you enjoy the night with your friends."

"Ha! You know you can join us at my table too, Ryan, if you get lonely," said Grizzoli, patting Ryan's back with a thud. "I gotta love the endgame of the bet."

"The bet?" asked Ryan, but Grizzoli was not here to elaborate anymore; he had walked back to his table, joining Officer McHorn and Fangmeyer.

 _Oh, right. The bet_ , Ryan finally realized. _But shouldn't have they known already?_

Shaking his head once, Ryan walked over to the bar at where a lone water buffalo sat and sat down on the bar stool next to him. The bartender came over to him to take the order, but Ryan just waved him off politely and continued sitting in silence.

"Aren't ready to have a drink, huh?" came a familiar deep voice beside him.

"Yes, boss. I prefer to savor the atmosphere first, and then the drink comes next," replied Ryan, spinning his stool around and leaning his back against the counter. "Anyways, boss, we haven't been drinking together before. Why you just sit here all alone? Come and enjoy with others."

With a clank of ice cubes against a glass half full of whiskey as he turned towards Ryan, Chief Bogo gave him a smile and said, "Oh, cut the boss crap, Young. It isn't a working hour anymore, and we aren't in the precinct. So, just call me Bogo." The buffalo chief turned back to the counter again and took a sip of his drink. "I also like to savor the atmosphere too," he continued, "but unlike you, I savor it with a glass of whiskey and in solitary. I will join my squad later, though…after I finish this glass."

"All right," chuckled Ryan. "But before I'm gonna leave you be, I wanna ask you something."

"Shoot away."

"Do you really come here with the whole squad just to chill out, or you have _some other thing_ in your mind? vis-à-vis the bet?"

"Well, I really come here to relax and enjoy the night with my squad at first," said Chief Bogo, then smiled at Ryan slyly. "But, it seems to be both now when I see you four here."

"Aw, jeez, man. I thought everyone should've settled the bet after I told you. Why you withhold it."

"It's because I want to see everyone's reaction after they find out with their own eyes. And I have a feeling that I'm gonna see it today."

"That's evil," gasped Ryan, and Chief chuckled. "Well, I gotta go now, Bogo," added Ryan, hopping off the stool. "It's good to see you finally smile in a while."

"Thanks and hey, Young," called Chief Bogo, earning Ryan's attention. "Don't worry about others bothering you, I'll get them distracted. Now go enjoy your night."

"It's relieved to hear that, Bogo. Thanks." Ryan gave him a smile and walked back to his table.

By the time he arrived, his two little friends and Star already had drinks in front of them and were talking and laughing with one another. Much to his relief, they seemed relaxed and enjoying even though tonight was not going as they planned.

"Hey, how dare you start drinking without me?" announced Ryan as he took a seat beside Star. "You gotta start it all over again with me."

"It's your fault, Ryan," retorted Star, with a smile. "You have us waiting for you while you go and talk with Chief. And for your information, we just got our drinks, so why don't you order yours, and then we start it together when your drink comes."

"All right!" Ryan waved his hand at the waiter to come to him and ordered himself a pint of beer.

A couple hours later, the club was getting more cramped with customers. Eight empty glasses were on their table, and the same waiter arrived again with more of their drinks. Judy seemed tipsy now as she laid her head on the table, pasting a silly smile on her face and giggling at everything Nick, Ryan, and Star said. Nick too admitted that he was getting a bit lightheaded after finishing his second glass of Blueberry Martini. But as for Ryan and Star, they were far from being drunk. In fact, the pair felt still the same as though they were just drinking water. Was it the size of their bodies made them drunk quickly, Ryan wondered.

"Hey Jude, are you okay?" He looked at the rabbit in question. "Drunk yet?"

"I'm not drunk yet, Ryan," slurred Judy, putting all her effort to sit upright and raise her glass of Carrot Mimosa. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine!"

"Oh, I'm sure you're fine, gal," laughed Ryan. "But seriously, Jude, you should drink some water now, or you'll be trashed before midnight."

"You mind me getting drunk, huh?!"

"No, No! That's not what I meant, Judy. I'm just afraid that—"

"Ha! Gotcha!" laughed the rabbit. "Don't worry, I won't get myself drunk… All right, I'll go get some water from the bar," said Judy, climbing down from her seat. "Back in a flash." And she headed out towards the bar.

"Well, I should go after her," said Nick, slipping out of his seat. "Who knows she would get stomped or lost the way, right? Rabbit doesn't have a good night vision like fox."

"Be careful, you two," said Ryan as he saw Nick set off, then he turned to Star. "Say… How is the night so far, sweetie?"

"I like it," she replied, "even though it doesn't go as I think."

"Well, what you have in mind at first, hmm?"

"I thought our double date would be more romantic and private," said Star, sipping her third glass of mojito, "But, this is fun and relaxed instead."

"Well, it's hard to find some romance and privacy here in the nightclub." He shrugged. "But it is good, isn't it? To me, this place makes me feel like I can be fully myself again, free from everything."

"So, it seems you like to go to the nightclub rather than the fancy restaurant then?"

"No." He shook his head and smiled. "I'd go anywhere you want to go. Whether a fancy restaurant where my heart would melt every time I see you in a beautiful dress or a nightclub like this where I can enjoy seeing you relaxed and having fun, I'll go anywhere with you."

Star smiled back at him. "If I say I want to leave here?"

"Well, just say the words then," he offered and took her paw, "and we'll go."

Her smile grew even broader. "That's really kind of you," she said as she scooted closer beside him and nestled her head onto his shoulder. Her blue eyes gleamed in delight as she looked up at him. "But I love it here," she continued. "I really have a good time now being with you. So, let's just stay here."

A smile lit his face. Ryan put his arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer to him, and kissed the top of her head in response. He did not wonder why he fell even more in love with her. From the first time he met her at the academy until now, she never had changed a bit. Maybe she was maturer than before (and her tossing and turning was cured), but her Star-ishness he loved was still the same. He kept reminding himself how lucky he was to meet her, even though he had seen her as a mere fan at first, as well as his love for anyone was sealed shut at that time. But after being with her, his heart was eventually unlocked and ready to love again. His world once had been painted gray and dull by his past, but now it had turned anew and ever colorful as she showed up in his life and colored his world with every shade of every color that no one had but her.

How could he ever repay her for all she did to him? She was more than he probably deserved. No, she was _definitely_ more than he deserved. She deserved someone better than him…

"Let's go dance, Ryan."

"Huh?" Ryan snapped out of his thoughts. "What now?"

Star took his arm and looked at him. "I want to dance. Let's go to the dance floor!"

"Oh, no." Ryan shook his head desperately. "No, I'm a terrible dancer."

"Oh, come on, let's go," she groaned playfully and pushed him out of the seat. "What do you have to lose, stud?"

Knowing that he had no way to fight her stubbornness, he sighed, "Okay. One dance, but you can't laugh."

"Two dances and I will try my best not to laugh."

Ryan smiled, chuckling as she shoved him towards the dance floor. "Everything is a negotiation with you, huh?" he said.

"Come on, Ryan. To the dance floor already." Star pushed him to the little vacant space on the dance floor, and they started to dance to the music.

Looking at them from afar at the table, Chief Bogo sat sipping his whiskey quietly while his off-duty officers were chatting and drinking with one another merrily. He kept his words, one was that he would come and join his inferiors at the table, and two was that he would keep them distracted away from Ryan, Star, Nick, and Judy. He remembered back one day when his human officer had come into his office and come straight to him about him being date with his partner, he had to put all his effort to keep his face straight and indifferent, hiding his jubilation. Even knowing that dating among the co-worker was violating the rules, he said to his human officer he would close his eyes and let the matter slide. But, it was only on one condition that he would be the only one to announce the news to everyone in the betting pool, and that he could execute his _plan_.

"Sure, you're smiling a lot tonight What's on your mind, Chief?"

Chief Bogo put down his glass and turned towards the sound beside him to find a chubby cheetah smiling at him.

"Because I'm happy, Clawhauser" he replied, "and we're not in working hour, so stop calling me chief."

"Ha! Of course, and you're happy because of them, right?" said the cheetah, glancing over to the particular couple on the dance floor. "Jeez, why don't they just admit they are a couple already. You know, they really make me frustrated after seeing them close like that and still not admitting that they are."

The chief chuckled softly and took another sip of his drink. "I know you have been rooting for them like you have been rooting for Nick and Judy. But, you have to learn to be patient. Let time works on this for us and we'll see which side of the bet will rule."

After giving his chubby subordinate a smile once, the chief then returned his focus to the human and the panthress on the packed dance floor again and hoped that the timing and the atmosphere were right and his requesting song was played while they were still there.

* * *

Ryan wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at his girlfriend who was still dancing wildly without stop. Seeing her being like that, he never wanted to stop her at all; she was so happy and having fun. He hated to see her sad, but it was two dances already, and they had to return to the table.

But before he could make her realize that, the DJ slowed the beat down and played the slow jam. Slightly puzzled, Star stopped from her dance and turned to Ryan.

"Well, I think it's time, right?" said Star, smiling sadly at him.

And Ryan only nodded back at her.

"Okay…" she sighed, beginning to walk back. "Promise is a promise. Let's go back."

"Wait!" Ryan reached out his hand and grabbed her wrist. "You wanna slow dance?"

For a moment a surprised look flushed on her face, but then a brightest, sweetest smile lit her face. "Sure, why not," she purred and was surprised again when they started waltzing. "You said you were a terrible dancer a moment ago, but you now do a really good job at waltzing. What's that supposed to mean, huh?"

Ryan laughed softly. "I didn't lie about the terrible dancer thing. I could see you stifle your laughter at me while we were dancing together. I know how silly and hilarious I could be, but when it came to the waltz, I daresay I'm a pro."

And he did not brag about it. Every pace he moved, every turn he made, he led her around the dance floor naturally without interruption. Sighing contentedly, Star leaned forward and laid her head on Ryan's shoulder.

"It starts getting romantic, doesn't it?" she whispered.

"Yeah, it is. Kind of what you want, isn't it?" he teased.

Star lifted her head. "Almost there, stud. It only there isn't mammals around here."

"Well, you have to learn to ignore them," chuckled Ryan, lifting her face towards his. "Just focus on me, don't care what surrounding us, and you will have only me in this world."

"Really?" giggled Star. "You know how silly it sounds, right?"

"Or you can just close your eyes, cling close to me—"

"And waste the moment of seeing my boyfriend's handsome face?" interjected Star, arching her brow at him playfully. "No, I'll rather choose to ignore the world instead."

Ryan smiled even more broadly, looking passionately into her eyes as he gazed down at her. "Let's forget the world then," he said, and they continued slow dancing into oblivion.

All around them, everything was in slow motion, the love song continued to play in the background, and the lights kept dancing on and off to the rhythm of the music. Spinning above a disco ball reflected the dancing lights in all directions. Like every couple on the dance floor, Ryan and Star could not turn their eyes away from one another. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled radiantly and her smooth, rich black fur gleamed beautifully each time the light shone past, her beauty in the night again capturing him. And the longer he looked at her, the more he had to fight back the urge to kiss her.

Tilting his head up to suppress his urge, Ryan closed his eyes and, in his mind, reflected the joy of standing here and dancing with the one who he was never going to leave her side. And suddenly, there came a thought about the novel he just finished reading in the afternoon.

If only Takaki Tohno braved enough to tell Akari Shinohara that he loved her, Ryan thought. If only Takaki Tohno was to continue to call her and send her the letter after they parted, who knew they might have been a cute couple or even lovers in the end.

Although Takaki Tohno had chosen to go on that way and was going to move on without Akari Shinohara in his life, Ryan Young was not going to lose Stasia Panthera at all cost and would do anything to protect her and make her smile.

"5 centimeters per second…" murmured Star, as though she had read his mind.

"Huh?!" Ryan startled, slightly taken aback by her words.

"Nothing…" She shook her head, smiled and looked longingly into his eyes. "I was just thinking… Everything around us seems slow, and then that words just came to me."

"Well, it's a good book, right?"

"Indeed," nodded Star, "although it has a sad and lonely ending."

"But it is still beautiful in its own way," added Ryan, smiling down at her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Say, if you were that Takaki boy, what would you do before the train leaving the platform?"

Ryan smiled once again and bent his head down towards her. "I would jump out of the train before the train doors began to close," he whispered. "I would pull that Akari girl to me—" he held Star closer to him, their faces inches apart — "and hold her very tight as if I would never see her again. And lastly, I would say I love you and…"

As he had closed the last remaining space between them, he covered her mouth with his own and drew a good long slow kiss out of her.

"I love you, Star," he said, after parting his lips from hers.

"I love you too, Ryan," she replied, and Ryan pulled her to him again into a second kiss. But suddenly, they broke apart when there was a loud cheer, whistle, holler, and clap from a familiar audience who had been sitting on the edges of their seats.

Without even having to turn towards them, the pair knew who might they be, making all those noises.

"Well, I guess we've made those guys really happy, huh?"

"…Yeah."

* * *

 **'Color My World'**

The End

 ** _A/N_**

First of all, I would like to thank _devilscrown_ for giving me a wonderful idea for this chapter. I wouldn't be able to write it without him. Thank you, man!

Second, it's still me. I just change my username. LOL

And third, I have a new idea for my upcoming story that will be my original. It is an action-fantasy story inspired by many animes, comics, games, and TV series such as Metal Gear Solid, Tokyo Ghoul, Terror Man etc. It is about a young man who wants to change the world and cleanses all powerful, corrupted people away. But before he is going to do it globally, he has to remove those people out of his country first. I'll post this on Wattpad.

And here the teaser...

* * *

 _Ever since when I made my first friend…_

 _Ever since when we became so close and knew that we were going to be best friends until the day either of us died…_

 _Ever since when we made a promise that we would forever keep looking out for each other…_

 _But…_

 _Ever since when we chose and walked down separate paths…_

 _Ever since when we broke our promise…_

 _Ever since when was it, my dear friend, ever since when…_

The young man sat staring at the rising sun. He was watching the sun coming up above the horizon from the top of the tower of the suspension concrete bridge that crossed the vast canal called 'Thai Canal.'

Up there, the wind was blowing furiously, but he was not moving a bit, only his hair sway. He clutched a black, bird-like beak mask in his hand when the phone was buzzing in his pants.

Taking it out, he looked at the caller ID and answered the phone.

"It's showtime, Young Master," a deep male voice spoke from the other end of the line.

The man — Young Master — hummed once in response and tossed the phone away into the water under the bridge. He put on the beak mask and stood up straight.

 _Ever since when…_

Young Master turned looking at the dawning sun once again, savoring the moment as though it was the last time he could see it from here. The darkness spread out of his hands and continued to envelop all over his body, and then he jumped off the tower.

 _…I had become…_

* * *

 **'The Terror Crow'**


End file.
